Canadian Digidestined
by Cheetor640
Summary: The tale of six Digidestined in Canada, and their adventures in the Digital World, and what happens when they run into the Digidestined in Japan. This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy it. *R Rating is for Chapter 36&51 ONLY the rest is rated PG - 13*
1. 0 - Prologue

Prologue: Beginning of the Team  
  
It all started eight years ago. I was four or five tops, I was vacationing in Tokyo with my parents, and friends of theirs. The next day we were planning on going to Odeiva to visit my aunt and uncle, but right now I was in, a hotel in the beautiful heightened view terrace. I tossed and turned in my bed still unable to sleep, I felt like there was some strange force keeping me from sleeping. Suddenly a noise next to my bed woke me up. I sat up and looked in the direction of the noise, it was my parent's friend's two-year-old son Sean. He had crawled though an open door onto the balcony. He's going to be in real trouble now. Our parents had told us not to go on the balcony without them. Of course at this point in my life I hadn't realized that they wouldn't let us out there in case we'd fall, so instead of running out to the balcony to save Sean from danger I ran out there to stop him from getting him in trouble.   
"Sean," I yelled at the child looking over the railing. "You're not supposed to be out here."  
"Hear bird Kris!" he yelled. "Want to see."  
"Pigeon," I said. "You can see them later let's go inside."  
That's when the wind came up. The door slammed shut.   
"Oh no," I said to myself.   
I grabbed the door handle, just as I thought, locked.   
"Bird!" Sean yelled pointing into the air.  
"KAAAAAWWWW!!!!" something boomed that defiantly wasn't a pigeon.   
I raised my head in the direction of the sound, and my mouth dropped open. Descending onto the ground was a huge green bird that looked something like a parrot. Except its wings were on it's back and it had arms where its wings should have been, plus it was a good fifty stories tall. My eyes widened in fear, Sean stared at the creature in amazement.   
Suddenly a huge light erupted from the ground and struck the ground at the bird's feet. A weird voice boomed all around.   
"Agumon Digivolved to..................................................Greymon!"  
Now there were two monsters, the parrot, and now a huge orange tyrannosaurus like creature with brown stripes on it's back. That wasn't the weirdest part, down at the dinosaur monsters feet, were two kids, a little boy three or four years older than me and a little girl about my age.   
"Koromon," the boy stuttered.   
"You can call me Greymon now Tai." the dinosaur creature said.   
Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning shot out of the parrot's head, striking the dinosaurs head, he collapsed. Then slowly got up.   
"Nova Flame!" the dinosaur yelled firing a huge blue flame out of its mouth. The parrot creature dodged it and shot an even bigger bolt of lightning oat the dinosaur creature. The dinosaur collapsed. It seemed out. I looked up I now noticed that six other kids were on the balconies of several other buildings watching the battle. There were also four other kids in different balconies in the same building Sean and I were in.   
"G-Greymon no!" the boy on the ground yelled. "Greymon get up!" The dinosaur didn't respond. "Greymon!" he yelled. The boys eyes went to the little girl's whistle. He took it from her and immediately started blowing hard into it. Between whistles yelling. "Get up Greymon! GET UP!" Tears began streaming down the boys eyes. "Please Greymon get up!"   
The dinosaur's eyes opened, then slowly got up. The parrot began to form another lightning bolt.   
"I don't think so!" the dinosaur yelled. He head butted the parrot stopping the bolt from forming.   
"NOVA FLAME!" the dinosaur yelled a giant fireball at the parrot.   
"Aaauuuuuk!" the parrot yelled flying.   
Then a light shot from the sky, and both the parrot and the dinosaur began floating toward the sky into what looked like some sort of a portal.   
"Greymon!" the boy yelled.   
"I'll see you again Tai," the dinosaur said.   
I didn't know it at the time, but while we watched the two creatures ascend into the portal light shot down on me, Sean and fourteen other kids collecting our vital data. Another thing I didn't know at the time was that, that battle between Parrotmon, and Greymon would be the beginning of some of the most important events in my life.   
  
***  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
  
Those past memories were soon lost, and it wasn't until eight years after they happened that I finally remembered them. My second encounter with the Digimon was when I was eight, unlike the previous one I remember it very clearly just as millions of other people did. I woke up, once again found myself in Tokyo, Odeiva to be exact in my aunt and uncles house. I ran down to the computer, they had a more advanced one than I did, not advanced my today's standards, but compared to the computer I had, it was super hi-tech. I stepped into my uncle's study, to see the computer. It was acting weird the monitor was lit up with a weird rainbow glow.   
"Cool screen saver," I said to myself.   
I moved the mouse; the "screen saver" didn't go away.   
"What's going on?" I asked no one.   
Suddenly the glow got even brighter, and a huge beam shot out of the computer, and into my hands. It didn't hurt, but I felt something in my hand. When the light disappeared, I looked in my hands, in it there was a weird blue electronic thing. It was square, with the corners chopped out with a screen in the middle. I clipped the device to my pants, and went on playing on the computer. Little did I know that, that little device would change my life forever.   
  
***  
  
It was the next day, and I was scared out of my mind! Allot had happened in the one day that weird blue device shot out of the computer. First I saw in the news that in heightened view terrace same weird Metal dinosaur, a fire bird and a mammoth had appeared, and fought. But one thing I really noticed on the news were the kids in the background, in their hands they held the same device that I held. I was now being held captive by a strange vampire creature, who was looking for some kid called the eighth Digidestined. I had a bad feeling it was me. Those kids on the news must have been the other seven Digidestined, and I was the eighth that this Digimon called Myotismon was looking for. I was shaking, he was going to find me and destroy me. Tears streamed down my eyes, I was in line, to the test to see if I was the one they were looking for. It was the eighth Digidestined's Digimon I was going to see.   
"It's not her," the cat like Digimon named Gatomon said.   
The person ahead of me stepped aside, and I was pushed ahead. This is it, I thought. She's going to say it, that I'm her partner, and that I'm the eighth Digidestined and I'd be killed. But instead she said.   
"It's not him either."   
And I was pushed aside, but as I walked away, I noticed Gatomon look down at my waist were the blue thing that came out of the computer was clipped. She noticed it in a second, then I notice her mouth move to say quietly. "Digivice."   
Digivice? Was that was what this thing is called. Anyway I was somewhat happy, I wasn't the eighth Digidestined they were looking for, but I could tell. I was indeed a Digidestined, but that meant that I was the ninth, and there was nine and not eight like everyone had thought. Little did I know there was more than just nine.   
  
***  
  
Three hours, even more happened in those three hours than in the last four hours. The eighth child was found. And together the eight Digidestined defeated, that evil Digimon Myotismon. But the threat was not over. Something had happened, the details of I wasn't clear, but it meant the Digidestined had to go back to the place where the Digimon came from in the first place, the Digital World. As I watched them ascend into the sky into the portal above, I suddenly realized that I shouldn't be here just watching I should be with them, after all like them I had a Digivice, I didn't have a Digimon partner like them but maybe I'd find one in the Digital World. Unfortunately I made my decision too late. The Digidestined entered the portal and the gate to the Digital World closed. It wasn't too late though, my mind thought up another plan. The Digivice had come out of the computer maybe I could enter the Digiworld though a computer. I eyes met a nearby computer store, closed, but the doors weren't locked. I immediately ran towards the store.   
"Kris wait!" I heard my parents yell.   
I ignored them and ran into the computer store, ran up to the nearest computer that was turned on, and held my Digivice up to the monitor.   
"Open!" I yelled. "Let me into the Digital Word!"  
However that's not what happened. Instead, the same beam that had given me my Digivice came out of it, and into my hands. When they light was gone I looked down, in my hands was a giant egg with yellow stripes on it, another object was a yellow tag with a string attached to it so I could put the tag around my neck. I looked happily at the egg.   
"Digimon, Digivice, Digidestined," I said. "Then this must be a Digiegg."  
I had no idea what the tag was for, but I knew what the Digiegg was for. Inside it held my Digimon partner. I may not have been able to help the other eight Digidestined in the Digital world but now that I'd soon have a partner none of that really mattered.   
  
  
*Note I will write CH 1 of this prologue if I get at least 5 good reviews. So please Read and Review. 


	2. 1 - Leomon

Oh yeah I don't own Digimon,  
  
  
Chapter 1: First Download to the Digital World  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
  
Depending on the way you look at, it allot happened in the last four years. To a normal person, allot of things happened, to a Digidestined, not much happened. First of all my Digiegg hatched. Hatched into a globular Digimon named Furmon: , and then about two years after the Digiegg, hatched. Poyamon Digivolved, into his In Training form called Felamon: , and then about a month ago Felamon Digivolved again into his Rookie stage Elecmon: . I was thirteen now, fourteen in a few months. I was about to experience a great adventure dealing with the Digimon. Unlike the other experiences I had with the Digimon, this didn't happen in Tokyo. This time it happened, both in my home sweet home, Kenora, Ontario, Canada, and in Elecmon's home sweet home, the Digital World. I was about to start eighth grade today. Not a great accomplishment, seventh grade was, a new school, eighth grade wasn't senior either, it was just the middle.   
"Why can't I come with you?" Elecmon asked. "I came with you the last four years."  
"It's different now," I said. "You were Felamon then, you were smaller. You fit in my backpack, with room to peak out, and see what was going on. Now you don't even fit, it would be impossible to hide you. It's been hard enough to hide you from my parents around here."  
"Can't I just hang on your back and pretend I'm one of those stuffed animal backpacks?"  
"First of all, I'm almost fourteen, and I'm not a girl. If people saw me with a stuffed animal backpack they'd suspect something." That was a lie; the truth was I was embarrassed to have a stuffed animal backpack even if it was Elecmon. "Second of all, I wouldn't have any place to put my books."  
"Yeah, I see," Elecmon, said reluctantly.   
"Have you seen my Digivice?" I asked.   
"Why do you need it?" Elecmon asked. "First of all I can't even Digivolve yet, second I won't be with you."  
"I don't want my Mom to find it," I answered. "The last thing she needs is to be reminded of that tiff with Myotismon.   
"It's on the desk next to your laptop."   
I glanced, towards my open laptop, where my Digivice lay. I walked picked it up, then as it came level with the computer, a weird glow came from the computer.   
"Uh Elecmon," I said. "What's happening?"   
"I don't know," he answered. "Isn't this the same thing that happened when, that tag and my Digiegg came out of the computer?"  
"Yeah," I said.   
Suddenly, the same beam that gave me, my Digivice, my tag, and Elecmon, shot out of the computer, right into my hand, hitting my Digivice, when the light faded, the Digivice was still there but it was different. Instead of being it's normal blue and square colour: , it was now more, oval and instead of blue it was white, except at the sides it was orange: .   
"Okay, that was a little weird," Elecmon, said.   
"What happened to my Digivice?" I asked.   
"It looks like it's just been upgraded," Elecmon answered. "If the Digital world upgraded your Digivice, there's got to be a reason. The balance must be upset again, who knows what might happen. That's it! I better come with you today, something might happen to you, you'll need me."  
"Nice try," I said. "But you're not using this upgrade as an excuse."  
"Eh, I tried." he laughed.  
I glanced at my watch, that stupid thing with my Digivice had made me lose track of time, I was late!  
"I gotta go!" I said. "See you after school."   
Elecmon waved goodbye as I ran out of the room. The day went bye without any trouble, nothing really happened until about a week later. I actually didn't think much of it. I was getting of the bus, and behind me a charter bus was loading. As I got off the school bus, my Digivice became unclipped from my waist, and went rolling onto the sidewalk. I picked it up in a second, but the kid getting on the bus noticed. Fortunately he was the only one who noticed. I quickly pocketed. I glanced up at the bus's destination. New York. Good not much of a chance of him telling anyone around here. little did I know that, that one little incident would change my life. It was about three weeks later until something finally happened.   
"Hey Elecmon!" I yelled walking into my house. "I'm home."  
"Finally!" Elecmon said running down the stairs and jumping into my arms.  
"Miss me?" I asked.  
"Always," he said smiling. "But today there's something else, come on up to your room I'll show you."   
I followed Elecmon into my room; he immediately turned on the Computer, and pointed to the screen.   
"Look," he said.   
On the monitor was an e-mail. I opened the e-mail.:   
  
Hello, my name is Michael. I was recently visiting your town, Kenora. While there I noticed that you had a Digivice.....  
  
I stopped reading.  
"Tell me that didn't say Digivice?" I said.   
"That's what I wanted to show you," Elecmon said.   
I read on.   
  
This could only mean one thing. You are Digidestined. You probably already know this, but there are others like you. And that doesn't include just the eight Digidestined that defeated Myotismon four years ago. There are literately hundreds of Digidestined around the world. I am one of them. However, Digidestined like me are a dime a dozen, you and the eleven other Digidestined are different than the others. Eight of those eleven are different because they have crests, and can allow their Digimon to Digivolve into their Ultimate stage, the other three along with two of the other eight are different because their have what's known as D3s, these are upgraded Digivices, which is the Digivice that you have. Also those five Digidestined have special Digieggs, which allow their Digimon to Armor Digivolve. I'm writing this not just to inform you of this, but also to request your help. There is a threat in the Digital World, this threat is a human known as the Digimon Emperor. The Digimon Emperor, has Dark rings, which he uses to control other Digimon, and use them for evil purposes. Unfortunately I as long as six of the original Digidestined can't help, as the Digimon Emperor is able to block Digivolve, thus we're not much help. However those five Digidestined's Digimon, can still Armor Digivolve, and can fight back. Since you have a D3 you have the potential to allow your Digimon to Armor Digivolve as well. So I request that you please go to the Digital World and help the other Digidestined fight the Digimon Emperor. To enter the Digital World hold your Digivice up to any Computer, and say "Digiport open", but make sure that your Digimon is with you.   
Michael.   
  
Elecmon and I glanced at each other.   
"So?" Elecmon said.   
"It looks like we don't have much choice," I said. "Let's go to the Digital World and help those Digidestined."   
"Are you sure we could help?" Elecmon asked. "I mean, I can't even Digivolve into a Champion yet, and even if I could I wouldn't be able to because of the fact that the Digimon Emperor can block it, and you can't go around it by using a Digiegg since you don't have one."  
"We gotta try," I said. "Maybe I'll find a Digiegg in the Digital World. We have to see if there's something we can do."  
"Okay," Elecmon said. "Let's go to the Digital World! The place I came from."  
"Ready," I said. Elecmon nodded. "Here goes!" I held the Digivice, or D3 as Michael called it, up to the Computer. "Digiport open!"   
Suddenly a weird window appeared on the screen. It blinked and a beam covered Elecmon and I, and we were sucked into the computer. Next thing I new I was in some strange tube made entirely of binary code.   
"Is this the Digital World?" I asked Elecmon.   
"No," he answered. "This is the gate to the Digital World, were you'll become Temporarily Digital."  
"Cool."  
I hit the end of the tunnel, and as quickly as I had been sucked into the gate I was spit out. I was now in a dessert.   
BOOOOOOM!!!!!  
Just ahead of me, what looked like a floating base had crashed into the ground. Not long after the crash a horrified voice curled through the air.   
"WOOOOORRRRRMMMMOOOOON!!!!!!!!"  
I ran into the direction of the voice. I ran over a sand dune to see six kids.   
Six?   
Michael said five.   
There, five of them had Digimon with them, the sixth was crying. He didn't have a Digimon he was probably the Digimon Emperor.   
"I recognize two of the Digimon with them," I said. "There cat Digimon with the brown haired girl is Gatomon: , then one with the one haired guy is Patamon: , do you recognize the other three."  
"Yeah the blue Digimon with the brown haired guy is Veemon: ," he said. "The bird Digimon with the pink haired girl is Hawkmon: , and the armadillo Digimon with the younger kid is Armadillomon: ."   
Those were the five Digidestined Michael told me about.   
"Come on Elecmon," I said. "Let's join them."  
No sooner had those words come out of my mouth had they been interrupted, by thunderous sounds of footprints.   
"Please say that's your stomach Elecmon." I said.   
Elecmon shook his head.   
We turned around, pure fear locked in our eyes. Approaching us was a huge orange, dinosaur Digimon, and it looked hungry.  
"Raaaaaaar!" I roared.   
The dinosaur Digimon's head dived at us dove at us, mouth open wide. We jumped out of the way just as the Digimon's jaws, closed where we were once standing.  
"I'd recognize that Digimon anywhere," Elecmon said. "That's Greymon: , a giant dinosaur Digimon that can fry you with his Nova Blast attack."  
Greymon glared at us, licking his lips. Elecmon jumped between Greymon and I.   
"Leave Kris alone!" he yelled. "Sparkling Thunder!"   
Elecmon raised his tail, and fired a sparkling bolt of electricity, at Greymon. It hit his head. But it didn't have any effect.  
"Raaaar!" Greymon yelled. He tossed Elecmon aside with a flick of his tail sending him flying ten feet away into the sand.   
"Elecmon!" I yelled.   
I couldn't run to see if he was okay. Greymon was in the way. Greymon took a step closer.  
"Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon yelled again, firing that same bolt of electricity at Greymon, which once again had no effect. "Leave him alone! Sparkling Thunder!"  
Once again another sparkling bolt of Electricity at Greymon, which once again had no effect. Greymon continued to approach me, ignoring Elecmon's feeble attempt to help me.   
Greymon's jaws dropped to my level, and his neck began to recoil, in a second he would shoot forward, and I'd be his lunch.   
"No!" Elecmon yelled.   
Suddenly my Digivice reacted, a beam of light shot out from it, and hit Elecmon. Even Greymon turned his head to see what was happening. Then -  
"Elecmon Digivolved to...............................................Leomon!"  
I stood staring, at the newly Digivolved Elecmon, now Leomon. As the light cleared, I now saw a lion Digimon standing on his two feet.   
"I am Leomon: ," Leomon said. "The Champion form of Elecmon. I use my lion's claw attack to paralyze my opponents, then knock them out with my First of the Beast King attack."  
Greymon, now was more interested in Leomon, than he once had been. They glared at each other. Leomon drew his sword from the holster on his back.   
"Lion's claw!" Leomon yelled, slicing the air with his sword, creating a skinny energy beam at Greymon.   
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled firing a huge ball of fire at each other. They attacks engulfed each other, canceling each other out. Greymon jumped at Leomon, and was now over his head preparing to use his feet to attack.   
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled, punching the air and sending an energy beam shaped like a lion at Greymon.   
A Direct hit!  
The attack hit Greymon's stomach, and sent him flying five feet away. He landed on his back exposing his stomach. Leomon stepped over him, lifted his sword, preparing it to drive the sword into Greymon.   
"Leomon stop!" I yelled.   
"Huh," he said confused at my request.  
"Don't hurt him," I said.   
"Why?" he asked. "Greymon was ready to kill you."  
"He wasn't doing it in cold blood, he was just attacking us because he's hungry. Look at the fear in his eyes. He's not a vicious killer he's just hungry. Let him go."  
Leomon placed his sword back into its holster, which allowed Greymon to get up, he slowly began to walk away.   
"Hey wait Greymon!" I yelled.   
Greymon stopped.   
I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a candy bar I had been saving.   
"Here," I said tossing Greymon the candy bar. "Take this if you're hungry."  
Greymon caught the candy bar in his hands, then looked at me, his eyes locked onto my D3, which I held in my hand.   
"Your Digidestined," Greymon said. "Like Tai."  
Suddenly something flashed in my mind, an old memory that I'd forgotten.   
I saw Greymon, he said. "You can call me Greymon Tai."  
I'd seen Greymon before, however I couldn't remember when, and Tai was the leader of the Japanese Digidestined that defeated Myotismon in the real world. When had I seen Greymon before?   
Greymon began to walk away, as he did I heard him mumble to himself. "Ooh Carmel filled my favorite."  
I glanced over at Leomon; he suddenly was engulfed in a white glow, shrunk and then became Elecmon again.   
"What happened?" I asked. "You're a rookie again."  
"I guess I can stay as Elecmon, because I Digivolved into rookie naturally, but I Digivolved into my Champion form using your D3, so I can only stay like that for as long as I need to."  
I smiled. "That's fine, you shouldn't have a problem doing it again. We better find those other Digidestined."  
We turned around and raced over the sand dune, only to see that the other six Digidestined were gone.   
"Great," I said. "They're gone."  
"They probably went back to the real world," Elecmon said. "We better do the same."  
"Yeah," I said.   
I began walking towards the spot where we had been transported to the Digital World, when suddenly my tag began to glow. I took it out from under my shirt.  
"What's happening with this thing?" I asked.   
"You got that from the computer with me right?" Elecmon asked.   
"Yeah," I said. "It hasn't done anything before this, though."  
I took a few steps forward, and the tag began to glow even brighter. I took another step forward and it glew even brighter. Now I could feel, stone under my feet. I cleared the sand away, and saw a stone with a weird symbol on it: . The symbol and the tag glew in unison, it glew so bright, that for a second I was blinded. When I could see again. The symbol was now compressed into a tiny thing that looked like a ticket. The symbol floated up to my tag, and slid itself under the glass, in the middle of the tag.   
"What is this thing." I asked.  
"It looks like a Crest. It's what the Japanese Digidestined. used to allow their Digimon to Digivolve into their Ultimate stage."  
"Cool," I said. "So you can Digivolve again?"   
"Not yet, but now that you have a crest it's at least possible."  
I smiled. Things were looking up, Elecmon had Digivolved into Champion and now it was possible to Digivolve even further.   
"Well let's get back." I said. "Before my parents realize I'm gone."  
Elecmon nodded.   
We found the television that allowed us to go back into the real world. The first step in my adventure had been reached. But there was allot more to happen, to me much more.  
  
Author's note: Okay I'll make this quick, five to ten positive reviews, and I'll start writing the next chapter. Otherwise this fan fic dies. 


	3. 2 - The Second member and Kiwimon

-Okay before I start the chapter I'd like to clear a few things up, first of all the time line of the series that this fan fiction is placed in. The Canadian Digidestined are fighting, the two evil Digidestined at about the same time the Japanease ones are fighting, Mummymon and Arukenemon (that's spelled wrong right?), and they never run into eachother, because they're are fighting in different regions in the Digital World. Japanease Digidestined, Eastern regioin, Canadian Western.   
  
-Next thing I'd like to talk about is, the fact that I changed the way the Digimon probably should Digivolve. For example I know that floramon digivolves into Kiwimon, and not Penguinmon. I know that! I just wanted one flightless bird Digimon to become another, so sue me it's not perfect. (I'm also not sure if Elecmon digivolves into Leomon either, sorry if it's not perfect, I don't want have to make up any digimon)  
  
-Oh yeah and I don't own digimon  
---------------------------------  
Chapter 2 : And then there were two  
  
"I really don't think you should go alone," Elecmon told me.  
It was the next morning, I was preparing to go to school, and I had been arguing with Elecmon all morning.   
"Look," I said. "It's to risky."  
"It's too risky if I don't go with you," Elecmon said. "The very fact that you - a human - can go to the Digital World proves that the balance between the two worlds is off tilter, something might happen, you'll need me to protect you."  
"I'll be fine. Besides only the Digidestined and their Digimon can travel between worlds, it's unlikely any Digimon will attack me in the real world."  
"With the balance off tilter anything could happen, Myotismon was able to enter the real world four years ago, and he didn't have a Digidestined partner."  
"Look, all that stuff is happening in the Digital World, if something does go wrong, I'll let you come with me but until then you'll have to stay here."  
"Okay fine," Elecmon reluctantly agreed.   
"I'll see you after school," I said running out the door  
  
* * *  
Elecmon  
My eyes opened, then glanced towards Kris's clock radio. It was only noon, still four hours until Kris got home. Why did I have to Digivolve? As Felamon I could go to school with Kris, though I was stronger , as a Rookie but now, I was stuck here waiting all day for him to get home. I really thought I should go with him, because of all the weird things that were happening. Well actually that's not it, I just used it as an excuse so I could so with him, as you already know it didn't really work. I'd slept for the last four hours since Kris left, I couldn't sleep anymore. I ran downstairs, made sure none of Kris's family was here. Then turned on the TV. Something I didn't do often, until I began staying home, while Kris was at school. The News was on the channel I happened to be watching.   
Boring!  
I was about to change the channel when it caught my attention.   
Frigimon! The icy Digimon was on the news. I turned the volume up.  
"In the last few days reports of strange monsters in the area have been spotted, near local schools, until now no real proof has been shown that these monsters are really there. Just this morning a tourist videotaped this white monster near, Babbage High School."  
Babbage? That's Kris's school! The picture changed. It was incredibly fuzzy but I recognized the Digimon on the five seconds of tape as Frigimon. I didn't hear the rest of the news, I was already on my way to the school, those fuzzy five seconds of videotape probably weren't enough to convince most humans of monsters appearance but it was enough to convince me that Kris was in real danger.  
  
* * *  
Kris  
Whose idea was it to put biology at the end of the day anyway? The most boring class I had, and I had to face it during the period of the day in which I was most anxious to go home.   
"Do you see now Kris," Jenn asked.   
Plus I had this mess with the Digital World to deal with. I was going to see if I could find those other Digidestined after school.  
Suddenly I felt a poke in my shoulder.   
"Ow," I said.  
"Sorry," Jenn, the girl sitting beside me said. "You weren't paying attention."  
"Oh sorry," I said. "What were you saying."  
Jenn went on again to explain a concept of biology I was yet to understand. It was impossible to pay attention; first of all it was biology to it was naturally boring and hard to pay attention to anyway. Second I was too distracted with the Digital world to care. It didn't seem to matter to Jenn that she had to explain it to me over and over again. No matter how many times I didn't get it she was always ready to help me, or anybody for that matter. Suddenly my Digivice began to beep. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket. On the screen there was a green dot heading towards my location, and a blue dot following it.   
Great, this thing had some sort of radar, and I had no idea what these dots meant.   
"Please turn, that - whatever it is - off Kris," the teacher said looking up from his work. "And allow the other students to do their work."  
"Yep, sorry." I said.   
I pushed a button on the Digivice the screen went blank. I guessed that button was the off button.   
"Hey where'd you get that?" Jenn asked.   
"This," I said nervously. "Nothing, nothing. Just - just nothing."  
"It kind of looks like mine," she said pulling a Digivice out of her pocket. It looked just like mine except it was purple not orange.   
"Where'd you get that?"   
"I'm not sure," she answered. "About four years ago it just shot out of the computer. Then about a month ago, it was converted from square and blue to this."  
This was new. Another Digidestined. Aside from the twelve kids in Japan, there was now me and Jenn.   
"Let me ask you a question," I said pulling out my tag and crest. "Do you have one of these too."  
"No," she said shaking her head. "Just this."   
"Do you have a Digimon?"   
"A what?" she said.   
"Never mind."  
Suddenly both our Digivices came on again, I looked at my Digivice, now the green dot was directly at our location, and the blue dot was a little far away. But if the green dot was here, why wasn't anything new in the-   
CRASH!  
The wall to the right came crashing down. Standing where the wall once had been was a Digimon. It looked like it was half snowman half teddy bear. Looked friendly enough. Except the fact that it's eyes were glowing a bright red. One other thing I noticed was a dark triangle shaped prism wrapped around its arm, one last thing was what was around his neck, it was a tag, and a crest. Glowing incredibly bright.  
All the kids in the class screamed. Some dove under their desks, others stood their frozen in fear and/or amazement.   
"Wh- wh-" the teacher, stuttered.  
"I am looking for the Digidestined." the Digimon said.   
I instantly pocketed my Digivice, then turned to Jenn and whispered. "Hide that thing."  
"What," she whispered back.  
"Just trust me hide it."  
"W-what are you taking about?" our teacher spat out.   
"I said I am looking for one of the Digidestined," the Digimon said. "There is one here."  
"I don't know what you mean," our teacher said, a little more confident. "But I'm sure there's no one like that here."  
"This crest is glowing!" the Digimon yelled. "Which means it's owner is somewhere around here! I'm here to get him."  
It was Jenn. I had my crest, so that Digimon must have been looking for Jenn.   
The Digimon began to approach us, the crest began to glow even brighter. In a second he'd identify Jenn as the Digidestined he was looking for, and there was nothing I could do about it. Without Elecmon here I couldn't do anything. Then -   
"Sparkling Thunder!"  
A huge sparkling Thunderbolt shot from the doorway, which shot a direct hit on the icy Digimon. It got his attention but didn't hurt him much. Elecmon bounded into the room.   
"Frigimon!" Elecmon yelled. "What are you doing here? You've always been a peaceful Digimon."  
"Peaceful or not, all Digimon are slaves to the Dark Prism."  
The Dark Prism? That must be the dark triangle on Frigimon's arm.   
"The fact that you are here proves that there is a Digidestined here," Frigimon said.   
"Leave these kids alone!" Elecmon yelled.   
"I must do as master tells me." Frigimon said stepping closer to us.   
"No!" Elecmon yelled jumping between Frigimon and us.   
My Digivice activated and -   
"Elecmon Digivolved to............................................Leomon!"  
Leomon drew his sword.   
"I'm warning you Frigimon," Leomon said. "There's no need for us to fight, but I will if you threaten these kids."  
"Subzero ice punch!" Frigimon yelled firing an icy punch from his fist.  
It hit Leomon's chest sending him flying causing him to crash into an empty desk, cracking it in two.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled firing a beam faced like a lion at Frigimon hitting his stomach, sending him flying into the chalkboard, smashing it. The wall behind it was now visible. Frigimon charged at Leomon. Leomon charged at Frigimon. Frigimon swung a fist at Leomon's face, Leomon dodged, and kicked Frigimon in the face, he fell and cracked a desk in two. Frigimon was up in a second.   
Leomon glanced at me to make sure I hadn't been hurt in the fight, and I mouth out the words. "The Dark Prism" Leomon got the message.   
"Lion's claw!" Leomon yelled slicing the air creating a beam that shot forward and hit the dark prism on Frigimon's arm. Shattering it. As soon as it shattered, Leomon fell to his knees, then looked up at Leomon.  
"Thanks Leomon," Frigimon said. "That prism was really annoying. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay," Leomon said.   
"I need to talk to you," Frigimon said, he glanced around the world. "But not here. Follow me."  
Frigimon got up, then ran out of the room. Leomon followed, as Leomon left though the collapsed wall, he returned to rookie and was Elecmon again.  
"Uh," our teacher said. "Class dismissed."  
* * *  
I ran up the hill behind the school. We were in a grove of trees completely secluded. I was following the blue dot on my Digivice, which I assumed was Elecmon. I was right, at the top of the hill I found Elecmon and Frigimon.  
"I'm assuming this is your partner," Frigimon said eying my Digivice, which I held tightly in my hand.  
"Yep," Elecmon said. "This is my Digidestined partner Kris."  
"Hi," I said, completely out of breath. "Mind telling me what exactly is going on here. What is a Digimon doing here in the real world? I though only the Digidestined and their Digimon can travel between the two worlds."  
"Don't ask me," Elecmon said. "I'm as confused as you are."  
"So how did you come to the real world?" I asked Frigimon.  
"I'll start from the beginning," Frigimon said. "It fells like it all happened yesterday, I guess that's because it did happen yesterday. The Digimon Emperor had just been defeated and we thought that we could still relax, no more dark rings, no more slavery. Man, were we ever wrong. One day, two new humans entered the world, a day after the Digimon Emperor was defeated. They attacked us with even dark tools than the dark ring. The thing that attacked with these dark triangles called dark prisms. But they were even worse. At least with the dark rings, our good minds became dormant. With these dark prisms, our evil selves rise, and our normal selves, are still functioning. We can't control what we do but our normal selves are still trapped in the back of our minds, helpless to stop what the dark prisms are causing us to do. The humans that entered like the other, Digimon Emperor were Digidestined, and like the other Digimon Emperor they had dark Digivices, and Digimon. Because they were Digidestined they could travel to and from the Digital World, and they brought all the Digimon they enslaved with them. They're obsessed with finding the other Digidestined here and destroying them. Which is why they sent me after you."  
"What do they want to destroy me for," I asked.  
"I'm assuming they see you as a threat, something that could stop them from taking over the Digital world, by the way I believe this is yours."  
Frigimon removed the tag and crest from his neck and handed it to me.   
"I don't think it does," I said. "See I already have mine."  
I pulled out my tag and crest and showed it to him.   
"Then you're the one they warned me about," Frigimon said. "I know you're going to ask, so basically they told us when we were enslaved that one Digidestined already had his crest."  
"Where'd you get that anyway?" I asked.  
"The two humans, gave it to me, to help me find you, the crests begin to glow when you come close to it's owner, this is a real crest, they didn't have time to copy it so they just gave me the real one, I have others but they're copies so they wouldn't help the Digidestined's Digimon Digivolve.  
"Others?"  
"Yeah," Frigimon said, he reached into what looked like a pouch and pulled out sixteen tags, four of which had no tags in them.   
"You mean there are other Digidestined with crests, besides me the other Digidestined here, and the twelve Japanese ones."  
"Yes," Frigimon said. "It twelve of these tags belong to the Japanese Digidestined, and the other five belong to the Digidestined that live here. I'm not sure how but the two humans who enslaved me happened to get their hands on the eight original crests, plus the tags of the four new Digidestined in Japan, and copy them. Even if this crest isn't yours, I still think you should take it, the crest of Assistance'll help you find the other Digidestined located here."  
"Crest of Assistance," I said. "They have names."  
"Yes," Frigimon said nodding. "Each crest was modeled after its owner's most common personality trait. This is the crest of Assistance, the others are, Perception, Persistance,Sacrifice, and Caution. I believe that one you have is Compassion."  
"That makes sense," Elecmon said. "The crest of Compassion is perfect for you. Remember when Greymon attacked us, I was about to destroy him, and you told me not to despite the fact that Greymon was trying to destroy you, you always feel Compassion even for people who can be consider enemies and are ready to kill you."  
"Any chance you know where the other crests are?" I asked.  
"I believe that the two humans keep them in their base, somewhere in the Digital World. Good luck getting them though, the place is impregnable."  
"We gotta give it a shot, right Elecmon."  
"Ri-"  
"Kris," a voice interrupted.   
I glanced in the direction of the voice. Coming up the hill was Jenn, her Digivice in her hand.   
"Uh oh," Elecmon said. "I think we're busted."  
"No, it's okay," I said. "Look in her hand."  
"A Digivice!" Elecmon and Frigimon said at the same time.   
"Then she must be the owner of the crest of assistance," Elecmon concluded.  
"Yeah," I said. "Makes sense, she's always willing to help me no matter how many times I ask."  
"Kris," she yelled approaching us, eyeing Elecmon and Frigimon. "What exactly is going on here?"  
So once again Frigimon had to give his explanation to Jenn, and I had to add some of my own details. Such as the purpose of the Digivice.  
"Ha, ha," Jenn laughed. "You're kidding me right."  
"No," I said. "Shaking my head, you got a better explanation for what just happened in class.   
"Sure, and if I'm one of these Digidestined, how come I don't have a Digimon?"  
"You know what," I said. "I don't know. I got Elecmon in Japan, during the Myotismon incident."   
"What did you do to get him?" Jenn asked.   
"I just held my Digivice up to a computer and Elecmon's Digiegg came out of the computer along with my tag."   
Suddenly I got an idea.   
"Wait a sec," I said.   
I dug into my backpack, and took out my laptop.  
"Man am I ever glad I brought this with me." I said. "Before we test my theory we better send Frigimon back to the Digiworld."  
I held my Digivice up to the monitor.  
"Digiport open," I said.   
"Thanks," Frigimon said. "Good luck getting those crests back."  
Frigimon was sucked into the computer, and transported to the Digital world.   
"Your turn Jenn," I said. "Hold your Digivice up to the computer."  
"Okay," she said. "But this better be good."  
Jenn held her purple Digivice up to the laptop, and just like had happened to me, a beam shot out of the computer, and to Jinn's feet, but unlike what happened to me instead of a Digiegg there was a rookie level Digimon at her feet.  
"Jenn!" the little bird Digimon said jumping into her arms. "I've been waiting so long to meet you. Lucky Elecmon met his partner when he was a Digiegg, but I've had to wait. It's so good to finally meet you."  
"Wow," Jenn said in amazement. "This is too cool, can you turn into a giant cat like Kris's Digimon?"  
"Of course not," the little Digimon said. "I can Digivolve but not into Leomon. Allow me to introduce myself I am Penguinmon: ."  
"So what do you Digivolve into?" Jenn asked.  
"How should I know," Penguinmon answered. "I haven't been able to do it yet, I can't Digivolve without the power of you and your Digivice."  
"Man this is too cool," Jenn repeated. "Kris how about we check out the Digital world you were talking about."  
"You do have a point," I said. "We do need to recover the crests of the other four Digidestined get here, plus the eight crests of the original eight Digidestined, speaking of crests, here's yours."  
I handed Jenn her crest. "This is your crest of assistance."  
"Nice," she said. "What's yours."  
"Compassion," I answered.   
"What about, those other four you're holding," Jenn asked referring to the blank tags in my hand.  
"These are only blank tags," I said. "They don't have crests yet, I'm assuming four of the eleven Digidestined in Japan don't have their crests yet, and neither have the new Digimon Emperors, or else they've had made copies instead of giving them to Frigimon."  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's head to the Digital World." Jenn said enthusiastically.  
"Okay," I said. "Ready everyone."  
The three of them nodded.   
"Digiport Open!"  
The Digiport on my laptop opened and the four of us were sucked in. Once again we flew through the gate, and out the other end. Surrounding us was a vast thick jungle.   
"This is the Digital World," Jenn said.   
"Yep," Penguinmon said proudly, this is where I came from.  
"I guess this is what I'd considered my home too," Elecmon said. "Except I've only been here once before."  
"This doesn't look Digital," Jenn said. "It's a jungle, I'd expect binary cod or something."  
"The digital world comes in lots of forms," Penguinmon explained. "Just like your world, the many settings were created based on the digital data from your world."   
"This area sure is different from the area I was first transported to," I said.   
"You're more than right," Elecmon said. "There's allot more life here than in that old dessert."  
"So," Jenn said. "We're trying to recover those crests, from those evil Digidestined, then where exactly are they."  
"I'd guess, there in the two new Digimon Emperor's base," I said.   
"Okay and where's that?"   
"How should I know?" I said. "I've never been there."  
"You've never been there!" Jenn yelled. "I thought you had some overwhelming rivalry with those two!"  
"No," I said. "I haven't even met them, I only first went into the Digital World a few days ago, and I only learned about these two new Digimon Emperors today."  
"So what exactly do you have to go on, to find these crests."  
"None, really," I said. "We'll just have to hope we get lucky."  
"Do you know what the odds are that we'll find them," Jenn yelled. "If this world is based on our own it should be huge like our own! Do you have any idea what the odds are of finding them."  
Suddenly I heard a voice not far away. "Just a sec," I said.  
I slowly crept up to a bush and parted it enough so I could see what was behind it. Jenn, Elecmon, and Penguinmon approached the bush and looked through the parted part as well. Behind the bush was a longhaired girl, wearing goggles with a weird symbol on them, as well as a cape, and other strange clothing. The exact outfit that the previous Digimon Emperor had worn. Beside her was a black, cat Digimon, who looked almost exactly like Gatomon, except Gatomon was white, this Digimon was black. But what you really noticed was this sort of "rip" in the air that contained nothing but black, and two yellow glowing eyes.   
"I'd say the odds are pretty good," I whispered.   
"Yeah, yeah," Jenn said. "Recognize that person from school?"  
"No," I said. "I kind of recognize the Digimon though, it looks like a Digimon I met in Japan named Gatomon."  
"That's Blackgatomon: ," Penguinmon said. "She must be her Digimon."  
"Good, good," Elecmon said. "Everyone be quiet so they don't hear us."  
"You called for us great Evamon." the girl said.   
"Yes Emily," a voice from the rip said. "I understand that you have been sending your Digimon slaves into the real world."  
"Yes great one," Emily said. "We sent Frigimon and Meramon into the real world to locate and destroy the Canadian Digidestined, just as you instructed us to."  
"I DID NOT tell you to send Digimon into the real world!" The voice boomed.   
"How else are we supposed to destroy the Digidestined if we cannot send our slaves into the real world." the girl said shaking.  
"You use your own Digimon!" the voice boomed. "I did not give create you Digivices, so you could send other Digimon to do what you're own Digimon can do. Keep in mind that your predecessor Ken's Digimon was not able to Digivolve that is why he failed in relying on his slaves. You however do not have to rely on your slaves since your Digimon can Digivolve, I suggest you use them."  
"If we are in the real world who will be watching the Digital World?" Blackgatomon asked.  
"Your slaves you fools!" the voice boomed. "I did not give you those Dark Prisms for nothing."  
"We could make better use of them if you had given us more than ten of them." Emily said.   
"My powers have been weakened," the voice said. "I can only provide you with ten because of the revived Digivices, that is why I want those Digidestined destroyed."  
"Our predecessor had an infinite amount of dark rings," Emily argued.   
"Ken designed those rings himself, he was a genius and was able create those rings himself. Now I suggest you destroy those Digidestined in the real world yourself and let your nine remaining slaves stop them in the Digital World."  
"Nine?" Blackgatomon, and Emily yelled a the same time.   
"Yes, because of your carelessness the Digidestined have freed Frigimon, and have managed to get one of the crests that I managed to steal from the original Digidestined and found in the Digital World. DO NOT let the Digidestined get any of those crests, if they ever get their crests it is possible for their Digimon to Digivolve to their Ultimate level, and you will be unable to defeat them. I suggest you take the opportunity you have now to destroy two of them."  
"Wh-"  
"Look behind you." no sooner did the voice say that did the rip disappear.  
Emily and Blackgatomon's eye's locked on us, and had an evil look on their face.   
"Destroy them Blackgatomon!"   
"Cat's eye hypnosis!" Blackgatomon yelled firing energy beams from her eyes straight at us.   
"Move!" I yelled.   
The four of us jumped out of the way just as the beam exploded the bush.   
"Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon yelled firing his sparkling thunder at Blackgatomon.  
"Ice Slide!" Penguinmon yelled, putting her hands together firing an icy beam at Blackgatomon.   
"Lightning paw!" Blackgatomon yelled as her paw engulfed in lightning hitting the attacks out of the way.   
"Kris look what's around her neck," Elecmon said.   
I looked at the object around Emily's neck, it was a tag and crest.   
"It's the crest of Perception." I said.  
"Yes," Emily said. "The real one, not the copy, I assume you want it. Too bad you're not getting it. Blackgatomon."  
"Cat's eye Hypnosis!" Blackgatomon fired her attack at our Digimon, Elecmon managed to get out of the way, but Penguinmon was hit directly and slammed against a tree.   
"Penguinmon!" Jenn yelled running up to her Digimon. "Are you okay Penguinmon?"   
"I think so," she answered.   
"That's it," I said. "It's time to pull out the big guns. Are you ready Elecmon."  
"You bet," Elecmon said. "It's champion time!"  
My Digivice activated:   
"Elecmon Digivolved to...........................Leomon."  
Emily smiled an evil smile. "You call that the big guns?"  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Your Digidestined just like us you don't have to do this."  
Emily smiled that evil smile again. "Please I'm nothing like you! You have no idea what I'm like."  
"You've only been misguided," I said. "That thing you were talking to is only manipulating you, if you have a Digivice that means you were chosen to help protect this world, you should join us."  
"If only that were true," Emily said. "If that were true, my Digivice wouldn't be dark. I was chosen to destroy this world not save it."  
"That's not true," I said.   
"You have no idea about who chose me! And I've had enough of this talk. Blackgatomon destroy them."  
Blackgatomon jumped into the air straight at Leomon. "Lightning claw!"  
Her claw was engulfed in electricity and swung at Leomon  
"Lion's claw!" Leomon said drawing his sword and blocking Blackgatomon's attack. The attacks cancelled each other out. Blackgatomon landed a few feet away.   
"It's time to amp it up," Blackgatomon said.   
The golden ring on her tail began to glow.  
"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon yelled firing his attack at Blackgatomon. She jumped out of the way and dodged the attack easily.   
"Lightning claw!" Gatomon hit Leomon in the face with her lightning paw attack.   
"Aaaarrr!" Leomon yelled.   
That last attack was it, Leomon fell to the ground.   
"Leomon," I said, bending down to see my hurt Digimon. "You okay."  
"I've been better." he said.  
"Finish them Blackgatomon," Emily said smiling.  
Blackgatomon drew back her paw.   
"Lightning -"  
She was interrupted when Penguinmon's Ice slide hit her in the side of the face. It defiantly didn't hurt her, but it got her attention away from the two of us.  
"Why you!" Blackgatomon yelled. "You'll be the first."  
"Yes Blackgatomon," Emily laughed. "Forget that boy and his cat, first get rid of the girl."  
"Cat's eye hypnosis!"   
Two energy beams shot from Blackgatomon's eyes and straight at Jenn.   
Too late! There was nothing I, or Leomon could do about it.  
"Jenn!" I yelled.  
"NO!" Penguinmon yelled.   
That's when it happened, Jinn's Digivice activated and:  
"Penguinmon Digivolve to..........................Kiwimon! "  
"Wow," I said. "Who's that."  
"That's Kiwimon," Leomon said. "The Champion form of Penguinmon. She knocks out her enemies with her pummel peck attack, or incinerates them with her Drill Bill attack."  
"I suggest you leave my friends alone!" Kiwimon said to Blackgatomon and Emily.  
They both burst out laughing. "Please," Emily groaned. "You can't possibly beat me. Blackgatomon destroy that bird."  
"Gladly, and easily," Blackgatomon said. "Cat's eye hypnosis!"  
Blackgatomon fired her cat's eye hypnosis at Kiwimon, Kiwimon jumped out of the way. The ring on Blackgatomon's tail began to glow, she shot forward in a second she was in front of Kiwimon.   
"Lightning paw!" Blackgatomon yelled hitting Kiwimon with her electrified paw.  
"Aaaah," Kiwimon yelled.  
She was sent flying and landed beside me and me and Leomon.   
"I'm fine," Kiwimon said. "But she's too still strong for me."  
"We need to fight her together," Leomon said getting up.   
"You fools," Emily laughed. "You'll never defeat me. Finish them Blackgatomon. Full force! use your tail ring."  
The ring on Blackgatomon's tail, glew brighter than ever. "Cat's eye hypnosis."  
An huge energy beam shot from Blackgatomon's eyes, bigger than any she had ever shot.  
"This is bad," I said.  
"Yes," Jenn said. "Very, very bad!"  
"Kiwimon I think I have a plan," Leomon said.   
"Attack together?"   
"Yes," Leomon confirmed. "And now!"  
"Drill Bill!" Kiwimon yelled firing an energy beam shaped like a drill from her beak.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon said firing an energy beam shaped like a lion from a his fist.   
"Super Spiral!" They yelled as the two attacks merged together to create a purple and orange spiral.   
The spiral and Blackgatomon's attacks collided, but the spiral easily broke the cat's eye hypnosis, and continued going and made a direct hit on Blackgatomon.   
She crashed by Emily's feet.  
"Blackgatomon you weakling! Get up, no Digimon of mine is going to be defeated by losers like them!"  
Blackgatomon struggled to get up but collapsed.  
"You weakling!" Emily yelled kicking Blackgatomon aside, only to pick her up.   
Leomon and Kiwimon began to approach Emily.  
"You're just lucky I don't have any of my slaves, with me."  
"Lion's claw!" Leomon yelled slicing the air with his sword, which fired an energy beam at Emily's feet. The impact caused Emily to fall to the ground, the crest fell from her neck into the air.   
"Now Kiwimon!" Jenn instructed.   
Kiwimon ran forward at incredibly fast speed and caught the crest before it even hit the ground, then ran back to us. Jenn took the crest and placed it around her neck.   
Emily glared at us evilly.  
"Give me back that crest!" she uselessly ordered.   
"We don't think so," I said. "We're going to find it's proper owner and give it to him."  
"I'll make you give it back!"  
"How exactly?" I asked. "We have two Champion Digimon at full strength on our side, and you have one weak Champion Digimon on your side."  
Her face became even more frustrated, you may take that crest, but you'll never get the three others! I'll be back." she said as she ran into the bushes.   
"All right," Jenn celebrated looking at the crest we'd recovered like it was a trophy.  
Our Digimon began to glow and returned to their rookie stages.  
"What happened?" Jenn said. "You changed back."  
"Staying as a Champion takes up way to much energy," Penguinmon answered. "So we return to rookie stage when we don't need to fight."  
"We better be getting back," I said.   
"But we only got one of the crests back." Jenn said.  
"Yes, it's obvious that we're not strong enough yet to take these guys on." I said. "We both had to combine our Digimon's powers just to defeat Blackgatomon. Think about how hard it'll be when we run into both of them. We have another crest of a member of our team, we can use it the find the third member of our team then we'd have a chance of getting the other crests back."  
"Okay," Jenn said. "You're right, I guess it would be done to rush into battle when we don't have much of a chance, at least with three of us we have a better chance. How exactly do we get back anyway?"  
"There are TVs scattered around the Digital world." I said. "They're like the computers to our world that let us travel to the real world. There should be a TV where we first entered the Digital World."  
We walked back to where we first entered the Digital World, sure enough there was a TV, and our ticket to the real world.   
"Digiport open!" Jenn said holding her Digivice up to the TV.   
We were sucked inside it, and traveled through the gate and once again were on a hill behind our school in the real world.   
"How exactly are we supposed to find the third member of our team?" Penguinmon asked.   
"The crest should glow when we're close to its owner," Elecmon answered.  
"We should each take it a day to school and see if it reacts," I suggested. "If it doesn't -"  
"Then our Digimon can check out other schools and see if we can find them." Jenn finished.   
"That'll work," I said.   
"And since Penguinmon got the crest for us, I'll take it for the first day." Jenn said.  
"Whatever," I laughed. "Even though it was Leomon who knocked the crest out of Emily's hand in the first place."  
"Hey Kiwimon, was the one who grabbed it!"  
We continued arguing about it on our way down the hill. Our Digimon making remarks we weren't really paying attention to. One thing we knew, we had our mission, get the crests of the Canadian Digidestined, and defeat the two newest Digimon Emperors, and free the Digital World.   
--------------  
  
Interesting, no? Nah I didn't think so. Anyway I know before I said I needed five reviews before I put the next chapter up, and I only got three, but I was so excited by the fact that someone like my fan fiction I had to keep writing it. Aaaaanyway, I've decided the next chapter won't go up until I get a few more good reviews. 


	4. 3 - The Third and Fourth are Found

*Authors note-Yeah I know I said I was going to wait for a few reviews before I posted the next chapter, but I got tired of waiting for reviews to come up, so I just posted it, I've also decided that I'm just going to put chapters up as I finish them, however I'm only about halfway through writing the next chapter, so it might be awhile before it comes up. One more thing I'd like to add, is that I've been asked if the Japanease Digidestined from the series, are going to make an appearance in my fan fiction, and I'm pleased to say yes they will, but you'll have to be patient for it, since it probably won't be until about Chapter 11 or twelve or so. Anyway just read and enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.  
  
- Oh I don't own Digimon  
--------------------------------  
Chapter 3: The Third and Fourth are Found   
  
  
Jenn took the crest to school the next day, of course since I didn't have the crest there wasn't much I could do except look for possible owners of the crest of perception.   
It was the morning before the next day. I was playing games on my laptop.  
Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.   
"Kris!" my brother Cam said, from the other side of the door. "It's time to go to school."  
"Come on Elecmon we better get going," I said. "If you want to come with me, you better get going."  
"Finally," he said.   
"Sneak out the window and hop on top of the bus then you can watch me through the window of my classes."  
"Wonderful," Elecmon said sarcastically. "I guess it's better than nothing."  
I opened the door and found, my brother Cam, and his friend Sean; they had become friends since our parents were good friends. I stopped, turned around and immediately snatched my Digivice from my desk, I don't think anyone had noticed, I know Cam didn't, but I noticed that Sean had eyed it. I didn't really think much of it at the time, and left for school.  
I walked into my homeroom class, noticing Elecmon in the window, I'd said if something happened then he could come and I couldn't go back on it. My homeroom was the computer room, since I had computer programming first. I sat down, the kid beside me yawned. His name was Rob.   
"Tired?" I asked him.   
"Yeah," he said. "I've been having these dreams lately, they started about a month ago, and I haven't been getting that much sleep lately."  
A month ago? That was about the time that this whole thing with the Digital World restarted, when my Digivice was upgraded into a D3.  
"What are the dreams like?" I asked.   
"It's pretty much the same thing every time," he started. "I'm in this, weird jungle, then suddenly a half grim reaper, half ghost type creature, and a witch covered entirely in black. Suddenly a rock falls upon me, but the weird thing is, it doesn't hurt me, it actually protects me from the two creatures. Then it speaks to me and says, 'don't worry Rob, I'll never let this guys hurt you, even if they are Ultimates.' Then I wake up. And I have a weird feeling it has something to do with this."  
My heart skipped a beat, as Rob held up the object. It was a Digivice! A D3 to be exact, like mine except it was gray where mine was orange.   
"Where did you get that?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure," he answered. "One day about eight years ago it shot out of the computer, then about a month ago, about the time the dreams started, a beam shot out of the computer and changed it into this.   
"Yeah," I said completely speechless.  
"Yeah," he said. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."  
"No," I said. "It's not that."  
"Then what is it?"  
How weird, Jenn had the crest of Perception, with her right now, yet I was the one who may have found its owner, and I didn't have it. Of course there was no real proof that Rob was the owner of the crest of Perception, he probably could've been, another member of the Canadian Digidestined, and owned another crest. However Rob was always extremely perceptive. In programming class he could always see a problem with a program, no matter how complex the program was he could always see what the problem was. Plus he was having dreams, at about the same time that the balance between the Digital World and the real World, had been thrown off tilter, and the crest would have helped him see it, though neither, Jenn or I had seen it.   
"Kris?"   
"What?" I asked.  
"What is it then?"  
"Oh yeah," I said. "I do believe you, in fact I can explain it to you. Take a look at this."  
I dug into my pocket and held out my own D3.   
"You have one too?" he said. "Where did you get it?"  
"The same thing as you," I said. "About eight years ago it came out of the computer, then about a month ago it was upgraded into this."  
"Do you know what all this is all about?" Rob asked.   
"Yes," I said. "And I'll explain it to you after school. Meet me on the hill behind the school, immediately after school."  
"I have a feeling this isn't something that you can tell me in class, because it's so important you don't want anyone in class to overhear."  
"Bulls-eye," I said.   
Even more proof that crest owned the crest of perception.   
I met Jenn at lunch, and we agreed to meet on the same hill in which I had explained to her about the Digimon and Digital world.   
Eventually school ended and Elecmon, Jenn, Penguinmon and I, found ourselves waiting on the secluded hill behind the school waiting for Rob to arrive. After about five minutes Rob came running up the hill.   
"Jenn?" he said. "You know about this thing too?"   
"Yep," Jenn answered, "And like you I also have a Digivice."  
Jenn held up her Digivice.  
"Okay what exactly is this all about?"   
We stepped aside revealing our Digimon.  
"Maybe it's best if our Digimon explain it." I said. "Elecmon, Penguinmon."  
Our Digimon explained the whole thing. The Digimon Emperors, the Digivolving, the crests, everything.   
"This is for real isn't it," he said. "You're not kidding."  
"He must be perceptive," I said to Jenn. "You needed proof before you were convinced."  
Jenn poked me with her elbow.   
"I think, the fact that I'm actually seeing these creatures, and hearing them explain this is proof enough," he said. "Then there's the electronic devices, or Digivices shooting out of the computer kinda good proof."  
"So," I said. "Let's see if this crest of Perception is yours."   
Jenn pulled the crest out of her pocket and tossed it to Rob. As soon as Rob caught it, the crest began to glow incredibly bright, and after about a minute began to glow less, until it stopped glowing.   
"Looks like it's your crest," Jenn said.   
"Nice," Rob said. "So how do I get my Digimon?"  
I opened up my laptop and held it up to Rob.   
"Hold your Digivice up to the computer's monitor," I said. "And your Digimon should come out."  
"Here goes," Rob said holding up his gray D3.   
No sooner than he did than the monitor began to glow, and a beam shot out of the computer that landed beside his feet, when the glow was gone there was a rocky Digimon at Rob's feet.   
"Finally!" the Digimon said. "I've been waiting four long years to meet you Rob. My name is   
Gotsumon: , I'm very pleased to meet you."  
"A rock Digimon," Rob said. "You're the rock that protected me in my dream aren't you?"  
"Excuse me?" Gotsumon said. "I don't know about any dream but I am defiantly here to protect you."  
"So what can you Digivolve into?" Rob asked his newly found Digimon.  
"I don't know," Gotsumon answered. "The farthest I've ever Digivolved is rookie which is the form that I'm in right now, I need you to Digivolve to Champion."  
"Well since you're here, can you Digivolve now?"   
"No I can't." Gotsumon asked.  
"Maybe we should explain Digivolving further." Elecmon said.  
"The first time a Digimon Digivolves, it's not exactly voluntary, and it's done so we can protect our Digidestined partner. After the first Digivolution you can do it at will after that you can do it at will. Of course you'll turn into your rookie stage when Champion is no longer needed."  
"Never mind that," Rob said. "It's not really important. What we should be concerned about is getting those crests back and assembling this six member team."  
"Good to see you're enthusiastic," Jenn said. "We could really use your help. Our last encounter with just one of those Digimon Emperors took all we had to beat her."  
"Unfortunately that's true," Elecmon said. "Both Penguinmon and I had to Digivolve and combine our powers before we could defeat Blackgatomon, not to mention the fact that they still have nine more Digimon slaves because of the dark rings."  
"Well there shouldn't be too much of a problem," Rob said. "There's three of us now, so we should have no problem beating two of them."  
"Let's not get cocky," I said. "The best thing for us to do is get those crests and get back to the real world as soon as possible then find out who their owners are complete the team and kick some Digimon Emperor butt. True with three of us there's a better chance, but it's still probably not enough, once we gather together the other three it should be a piece of cake."  
"Well are we going," Rob asked. "I want to see this infamous 'Digital World'."   
"Well I wasn't planning on going now," I said. "I was hoping we could come up with some sort of a plan first. The only point of this meeting was to let Rob know what exactly was going on."  
"Kris it's kind of difficult to form a plan unless we have all the facts," Rob said. "We don't know where the crests are being held, and we don't know much about the enemies that we're dealing with. It's best to go in there, gather up all the facts and then form a plan."  
"He's right Kris," Elecmon said. "Let's go to the Digital World."  
"Okay," I said. "Let's go in there and see if we can't find those Digimon Emperors base of operations."  
I held my Digivice up to the computer and said. "Digiport open."  
A window popped up on the monitor and the six of us were sucked into the computer, and once again found ourselves in the stage that I like to call the "download" stage. In a second we were spit out the TV on the other end, and once again were in the jungle where we had first found Emily.  
"I'm assuming this place is pretty big," Rob said. "Since it was created based on data of our own world. It must be."  
"If that's the case how are we supposed to find the Digimon Emperors and the crests?" Gotsumon asked.  
"We use our Digivices," I answered, looking pushing white button on the Digivice, turning it into detect mode. "It's got a mode that let's you find certain things, I think I've finally figured out the color code of the dots. The blue dot is our own Digimon, the green dots are other Digimon, and the yellow ones are other Digidestined."  
Rob and Jenn turned on their Digivices, and turned them onto detect mode.   
"There are two extra Digidestined and Digimon," Rob said.   
Just as I had hoped, aside from the three yellow dots, and one blue dot and, two green dots there were four additional dots not far from here, two yellow and two green. Emily, and Blackgatomon, as well as the second Digimon Emperor, and his Digimon.   
"Those are the Digimon Emperors, and their Digimon," I said. "We've got to find them, and get those other three crests."   
"Are you sure we should attack them?" Gotsumon asked. "I mean I can't even Digivolve yet."   
"We don't have time to wait for you to Digivolve," I answered. "By then, they could've found the other Canadian Digidestined, and destroyed them, we can't let them destroy them. If we wait we don't find the other members of our team, and we lose them. We can't let that happen."  
I couldn't help but notice Jenn and Rob staring at me, with a look of shock on their face.   
"What?" I said.   
"Nothing." They both said quickly.   
"No seriously, what is it."  
"Well -," Jenn said. "It's just that at school, you always seemed so quiet, and well-"  
"Now you're acting like a leader," Rob said. "You know exactly what to do, it's not the impression we got from your quiet, shy personality we see at school."  
"I'm just stating, what I think we should do." I said. "I never really said that was what we were going to do, I was saying what I think we should do."  
"It sounds like a good plan," Elecmon said.   
"Yeah," Penguinmon said. "I'd agree with it we've got to act fast, before our teammates are found and destroyed."  
"Ditto here," Rob said.   
"Okay," I said. "The Digimon Emperors are only about half a kilometer, away from here. Let's get moving."   
We walked the short half-kilometer to the location of the Digimon Emperors. We hid behind a bush; I parted the bush a bit, revealing the two Digimon Emperors. Emily, and her Digimon Blackgatomon, and another kid, a guy dressed in the same Digimon Emperor outfit that Emily was wearing, the goggles, the cape, with the fiery pattern. With the guy was a dark bluish bat Digimon. But what I really noticed were the three crests around his neck. Persistence, Curiosity, and Caution.   
I turned towards the three Digimon. "Any of you recognize, that Digimon with that guy?"  
"I do," Gotsumon said. "That's Demidevimon: , it doesn't really surprise me that he's the partner of the evil Digidestined. He's always been a rotten deceptive Digimon willing to sell out anyone to get his own gain."  
"So Andrew," Demidevimon said. "Can we eat yet?"  
Andrew glared angrily at Demidevimon, and then hit him with the back of his hand. Demidevimon fell from the rock he had been sitting on and crashed onto the ground.   
"Don't ever call me that again!" Andrew yelled at his Digimon. "You are to call me the Digimon Emperor, and nothing else!"  
"But I was just thinking that-"  
"You're not here to think!" Andrew yelled. "You're here to fight for me, and if necessary Em- the Digimon Empress."  
Demidevimon didn't say anything, to Andrew, however I did hear him mutter to himself: "And I though Myotismon was bad."   
"Okay," I said. "Get ready to Digivolve Elecmon."  
Elecmon nodded. I readied my Digivice.   
"You too Penguinmon," Jenn told her Digimon.  
"Right Penguinmon said."  
"Think we can take them and get the crests?" Rob asked.   
"Probably," I said. "It took two of us to take down Blackgatomon before, plus they've got Demidevimon now, and unlike Blackgatomon he is just a rookie, so he shouldn't be much of a problem."  
"Unless of course he can Digivolve," Rob said. "Andrew may be an evil Digidestined but he still has a Digivice, so it's possible Demidevimon can Digivolve."  
"Good point," I said. "We'll have to make this quick. Go in grab the crests and get out, hopefully before Demidevimon can Digivolve."  
"Something isn't right," Rob said.  
"What do you mean?" Gotsumon asked.  
"They're just sitting there, staring at their Digivices, there-"  
He froze in his speech; it took a while for it to sink into my mind too. About the same time that, Elecmon, Jenn, Penguinmon, and Gotsumon realized what was wrong too.   
"MOVE!" I yelled. "We gotta get out of here!"  
The six of us turned around, ready to run.   
Too late! Much too late!   
Standing in front of us, were three huge Dinosaur Digimon, all three of them wearing black prisms around their wrists.   
"What do you know," Emily said. "Our little trap worked."  
They had known we were here all the time. We knew where to find them, but we never considered the fact that they're Digivices would be able to find our location. They had just waited for us to show up then they called on three of their slaves, and completely surround us. No escape, three dinosaur Digimon in front of us, Emily and Andrew behind us.   
"This is not good," Gotsumon said.   
"Allow us to introduce our slaves." Andrew said, he pointed to the red Dinosaur Digimon. "First we have Tyrannomon: ." Andrew moved his finger towards the green Digimon. "Tuskmon: ." He moved his finger to the last blue Digimon. "And lastly Veedramon: ."   
"Should we Digivolve and destroy these three," Blackgatomon said.   
"No," Emily answered. "Why should we dirty our own hands when we have Digimon slaves to do it for us, don't you think Digimon Emperor?"  
"Yes Digimon Empress," Andrew said. He turned to Tyrannomon, Tuskmon, and Veedramon. "Guys destroy those Digidestined and their Digimon."  
The three dinosaur Digimon began to advance.  
"Should we?" Elecmon said.  
"Digivolve?" Penguinmon said.  
"Go for it," Jenn and I said at the same time.   
Our Digivices activated and -   
"Elecmon Digivolved to……………….Leomon!"  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to……………Kiwimon!"  
"Please tell me you can do that too Gotsumon!" Rob said.  
"No," Gotsumon said shaking his head. "Can't rookie is as far as I can go."  
"This doesn't look good." Leomon said, as the three Digimon leered over him and Kiwimon.  
"It's only three against one," Kiwimon replied. "The odds aren't that bad."  
"No hesitation guys!" I instructed Kiwimon and Leomon. "You've got to attack together now before the other three can."  
"On it," our Digimon said. "Super Spiral!"  
Kiwimon and Leomon fired their attacks. Which merged together into one powerful purple and orange spiral.   
"It worked last time," I said.   
"Vee-Arrow Breath!" Veedramon yelled firing an energy arrow from his mouth.  
"Slamming tusk!" Tuskmon yelled firing a pointed energy beam from his tusks.  
"Fire Breath!" Tyrannomon said firing a huge fireball from his mouth.   
The three attacks, and our Digimon's super spiral collided. Unfortunately, it the dinosaur Digimon's attacks broke the super spiral, the two colored beams flew apart in opposite directions, crashing into the ground. However the attacks didn't cancel each other out. The three attacks kept going and made a direct hit with our Digimon. They were sent sailing, and landed a few feet away.  
"We're fine," Leomon said getting up.   
"Just a little hit," Kiwimon said also getting up.   
"Payback time!" Leomon said.  
He drew is sword and charged at Tuskmon, and began to bring it down, and Tuskmon's head. However Tuskmon blocked the sword with his Tusks. Suddenly Tyrannomon interrupted, and rammed Leomon, easily tossing the unaware Digimon aside. Kiwimon wasn't doing that good either.   
"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon said firing tiny birds from her mouth. They exploded at the side of Veedramon's head.  
Kiwimon dove at Veedramon, using her beak as a weapon. However Tuskmon no longer occupied with Leomon, easily smacked her away with his tail.   
Rob and Gotsumon could do nothing but stare and watch.   
"I don't care if I'm only at rookie level!" Gotsumon said. "They're losing badly. I've got to help."  
"Okay," Rob said. "Be careful."  
Gotsumon ran onto the battlefield, straight at Veedramon.  
"Rock fist!" he yelled firing, a small rock at Veedramon, which hit him right in the chest.   
It didn't do a thing it was more of a nuisance than anything. It did anger him though.   
"Raaaar!" Veedramon dove at Gotsumon, and grabbed Gotsumon in his hands.   
"Gotsumon no!" Rob yelled.   
"I don't think so!" Kiwimon said.   
She jumped at Veedramon, once again using her beak as a weapon, but once again was tackled aside by Tuskmon. And began engaging in battle with him.   
"Leomon!" I said looking to Leomon to help Gotsumon.   
"I'm a little busy here!" he said. He was fighting off Tyrannomon.   
Now this was just perfect! Both our Digimon were unable to help, and Gotsumon was going to be crushed, and there was nothing any of us could do about it.   
"Well," Emily laughed. "You Digidestined's reputation seems to have been extremely exaggerated. We really didn't think defeating you would be this easy."  
"NO!" Rob yelled. "Gotsumon! I won't let you hurt him!"  
Rob ran towards Veedramon, who was increasing the pressure he was putting on Gotsumon.   
"NO!" Rob screamed.   
"Rob no," I yelled. "You can't help him! You're going to get hurt."  
I couldn't stop him, he was not only faster than me, he was also ahead of me. Now not only was Gotsumon in danger but so was Rob.  
Veedramon had just noticed him.  
"Destroy the kid too Veedramon," Andrew instructed.   
Veedramon lifted his foot right over Rob. Rob froze, realizing his mistake.   
Veedramon's foot began to shoot down.   
"ROB!" Gotsumon yelled.   
Suddenly Rob's Digivice activated, and began glowing, as did Gotsumon, the glow actually hurt Veedramon, causing him to drop Gotsumon. Gotsumon shot forward, saving Rob just as the foot came down, missing them by inches. Both Gotsumon and Rob's Digivice were still glowing.   
"It's just like what happened to Penguinmon." Jenn said.   
"He's going to Digivolve." I confirmed.   
I was right, just them Rob's Digivice activated and -  
"Gotsumon Digivolved to……………..Monochromon !"  
"He did it!" Rob yelled.   
"I am Monochromon," the newly Digivolved Digimon said. "I ram my enemies with my powerful horn, then fry them with my volcanic strike attack."  
"Now it's three on three," I said. "We actually have a chance."  
"Take Veedramon out Monochromon!" Rob yelled.  
Monochromon nodded. Then charged, horn forward.   
"Vee-arrow-breath!" Veedramon shot another arrow from his mouth straight at Monochromon.  
"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon yelled firing dozens of fireballs from his mouth. The two attacks cancelled each other out, and Monochromon continued to charge, and slammed into Veedramon's stomach. He was sent flying and crashed down on the ground a few feet away. Monochromon charged again, but this time Veedramon was able to stop him from knocking him over. He grabbed his head and struggled to hold him back. They were equal in strength, both trying to overpower each other. Leomon and Kiwimon were also engaged in their own battles, Leomon with Tuskmon, and Kiwimon with Tyrannomon. They weren't losing but they weren't winning either. Leomon's sword was against Tuskmon's tusks, both pushing trying to overpower each other so they could stab each other with their sword/tusks. Neither was making any progress. Kiwimon wasn't doing any better. Kiwimon continued to fire Drill Bill and Pummel Peck attacks at Tyrannomon, Tyrannomon dodging every single one. Meanwhile Tyrannomon was doing the same thing, firing his Fire Breath attacks, while Kiwimon dodged them all. All three of our Digimon were locked in a stalemate with Andrew and Emily's slaves.   
"This isn't going anywhere," I said.   
"You're right," Jenn said. "There's got to be something we can do for them."  
"Emily! Andrew!" I yelled to our enemies. "This fight isn't going anywhere. If you don't stop it not only is our Digimon going to be destroyed but your slaves too."  
"So?" Andrew laughed.  
"Why exactly should we care if they're destroyed." Emily added.  
I was in shock, how could they not care? How could they be so ruthless to them?  
"Don't you care if members of your own team are destroyed?"  
"No." They both answered.   
Now I was getting mad. Sure Tyrannomon, Tuskmon, and Veedramon were enemies but they didn't deserve to be destroyed after all, the Prism was controlling them, it wasn't their fault.  
"Kris," Rob said to me. "You say that Andrew and Emily are controlling the Digimon with those dark Prisms on their arms right?"   
"Yeah," I said. "Otherwise they wouldn't be attacking us."  
"Then what do you think would happen if the Prisms were destroyed?"  
"They'd lose control!" I said.  
"Nice plan," Jenn said. "It worked on the Digimon that attacked our class."  
"Guys!" I yelled to our Digimon. "You've got to destroy the dark Prisms on their arms!"  
"Right." They said.   
Tuskmon was first. Leomon sliced the air with his sword, sending his Lion's claw at Tuskmon. Tuskmon fired his slamming Tusk to counter it. Leomon took advantage of the distraction he had created, and jumped into the air as high as he could (which is pretty high).   
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon said firing his main attack at Tuskmon's arms.   
Perfect! It made a direct hit on the Dark Prism on Tuskmon's wrist. It shattered on impact.   
"Raaaah!" Tuskmon roared.  
He looked around, confused at what was happening.  
"Get out of here." Leomon said. "You're free now but in a second Emily and Andrew could slap another Dark Prism on you."  
Tuskmon nodded, and ran. I didn't see him escape, my eyes moved to Kiwimon's battle with Tyrannomon.   
"Fire Breath!" Tyrannomon.   
His Fire Breath attack landed, just as Kiwimon jumped, nearly missing her. She landed on Tyrannomon head. Tyrannomon made wild swings at her with his hands. None of which were successful. His shot up and slammed down, just as Kiwimon once again jumped out of the way at the last possible second. Causing Tyrannomon's tail to hit his head.   
"Raaaaah!" Tyrannomon screamed in pain and frustration.   
"Pummel Peck." Kiwimon said still in the air, and fired a tiny bird from her mouth, that - like Leomon's attack - hit the dark Prism and shattered it.   
Now the real Tyrannomon was free. As soon as he realized he was free, he ran away, fearing that he would be enslaved once again. Now all that was left was Veedramon.  
Monochromon and Veedramon were still trying to overpower each other.   
"Super Spiral!" Kiwimon and Leomon yelled.   
Their super spiral kept landed on Veedramon's back. Causing him to topple over and Monochromon overpowered him.   
"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon said as he fired his volcanic strike attack, it hit the prism on Veedramon's arm, and - like the others - as soon as Veedramon realized what was happening he ran away.   
"They beat them!" Andrew yelled.   
"You're next," I said.  
Leomon, Kiwimon, and Monochromon lined up, and prepared to attack Emily and Andrew. Just as Demidevimon, and Blackgatomon jumped between them.   
Andrew held out his black Digivice. "Demidevimon Digivolve!"  
"Right!" Demidevimon said.  
The Digivice activated and -  
"Demidevimon Digivolved to……………….Bakemon!"  
"That's it," Kiwimon said.   
"She's right." Monochromon laughed. "Not only is it two to three, but even though Bakemon is a champion he's a weak champion so we can handle this no problem."  
"Our Digimon are right." I said. "Not only are you out numbered but you're out powered. Give us those crests before we mop the floor with you."  
They didn't seem bothered, both of them just, continued to stand there and grinned.   
"We don't think so," Emily laughed. "See after I lost to you before, I realized that I underestimated you, and that you actually are stronger that us as champions. So we had these fashioned."  
Our hearts almost stopped when Emily and Andrew revealed their secret weapons.   
Tags and Crests!  
These were somehow different than the others though they were extremely dark black, and I had some strange evil feeling coming from them.  
"Allow us to show you our crests." Andrew said. "The crest of Evil!"  
Emily held up her crest. "And the crest of Darkness."  
"So you have crests," Jenn said. "We have crests too."  
"Yes," Emily said. "But our crests actually work" She turned to Blackgatomon. "Blackgatomon."  
"Bakemon." Andrew said.  
"Digivolve!"  
Both crests began to glow, but not normal light, this light was really weird. It was a black, a sort of darkness that was stronger than light. The crests came off of the tags hovered over their Digimon. Then rained that dark light over them and -  
"Bakemon Digivolved to……………………Phantomon!"  
"Blackgatomon Digivolved to………………Ladydevimon!"  
This had just turned from bad to worse!   
"It's not that bad," Jenn said. "There are still only two of them."  
"I don't think numbers make much of a difference here," Rob said. "I have a feeling those Digimon are incredibly powerful."  
"They are," I said. "Phantomon and Ladydevimon are both Ultimate Digimon. Our Digimon are only at the Champion level. Even though there are three of them, I don't think that one more Digimon is going to make much of a difference."  
"Come on guys," Leomon said. "Things aren't that bad we can still take them."  
"Yeah," Kiwimon said. "Besides even if they are Ultimates I'm not going down without a fight."  
"They're right," I said. "It's not like we have much of a choice. Let's at least try to win."  
Leomon nodded smiling. "Okay guys, I'll take Phantomon, and the two of you get Ladydevimon."  
The other two Digimon nodded.   
Leomon's sword drawn, he dove after Phantomon.  
"Lion's claw!"   
Leomon dove his sword down into Phantomon, but missed, in a second Phantomon was behind him.   
"You think that puny toothpick can stop me," Phantomon laughed.   
Phantomon drew back his scythe, and slashed Leomon across the chest, he was sent sailing, but his cat agility allowed him to land back on his feet.   
"Leomon are you okay," I asked.  
He nodded, examining the wound on his chest, that slash had left a scar. "It's just a scratch."  
"That's only a taste of what's coming," Phantomon bragged.   
"Fist of the beast king!"   
Leomon's lion shaped energy beam fired straight at Phantomon, he didn't even try to avoid it.   
Phantomon evil gaze met, Andrews.   
"Yes you fool!" Andrew yelled at his Digimon.   
Phantomon lowered his scythe in front of him, and yelled. "Shadow scythe!"   
As he did a pitch-black v-shaped energy wave shot from the scythe, it engulfed Lemon's first of the beast king, kept going, straight at Leomon! He tried to get out of the way, but the dark wave was too fast!  
It made a direct hit! Straight into Leomon's stomach!  
"Aaaaah!" Leomon screamed in pain.  
"No!" I screamed.   
As the wave faded away, Leomon was engulfed in a white glow, and shrank becoming Elecmon again.   
I stared in horror, not only had he taken a direct hit, from Phantomon's shadow scythe but it was so strong he had returned to his rookie stage. I ran up to my wounded Digimon, and cradled him in my arms.   
"Elecmon are you okay?"   
"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" he stuttered.   
"Drill Bill!" Kiwimon yelled.  
"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yelled.   
They're attacks were both aimed straight at Ladydevimon. With luck they'd be more successful that Leomon had. One Champion was no match for an Ultimate, but maybe two were.   
Ladydevimon merely grinned at the attacks, both sailing towards her. She held out her hands, and yelled.  
"Darkness wave!"   
Suddenly thousands upon thousands of red bats appeared out of thin air in front of her hands. Some of the bats were incinerated by the attacks, but they only stopped about a tenth of what was there. The bats attacked Jenn and Robs' Digimon, biting and attacking. There were small but there tons of them way to many bats for them to handle. Both Digimon were engulfed in the same glow that Leomon had been, and like Leomon they both returned to their rookie stages. They're mission accomplished the thousands of red bats incinerated on their own accord. Like I had done Rob and Jenn ran up to their hurt Digimon.   
Like Elecmon, they were hurt but they'd be all right, that is they were now. All six pairs of eyes leveled to Andrew and Emily's faces. Wide evil grins spread on their faces.   
"This was almost too easy," Andrew laughed. "I don't see how Devimon, Etemon, and the Dark Masters were defeated by the Japanese version of these Digidestined." Andrew's eyes moved towards Phantomon and Ladydevimon. "Finish them."  
Phantomon and Ladydevimon began to move closer to us, Phantomon raised his scythe, and Ladydevimon prepared to use her Darkness wave.   
No point in running, they'd catch us in no time. All the six of us could only sit there and wait for the end. All twelve of our eyes wide open, all six of us shaking in fear, while Andrew could only laugh easily and mumble how easy this was.   
I held Elecmon tight, all in vain, holding him like this wasn't protecting him, and it wasn't reducing his fear, nor mine.   
Suddenly a voice boomed. "Bone glare!"   
My eyes shot up, above all of us was a bone, a femur to be exact. It suddenly reflected the sunlight, and a huge flash of light shot from the bone, almost blinding, but when I opened my eyes I didn't even see dots in front of my eyes. However Elecmon was a different story.  
"Ah!" he yelled. "My eyes what's happened to them I can't see."  
It was the same result with Penguinmon, Gotsumon, Phantomon, and Ladydevimon, all rubbing their eyes, blinded and unable to see. However, Jenn, Rob, Andrew, Emily and I hadn't been affected whatsoever. The bone was still in the air soon coming to the ground and into the hands of the one who had thrown it. A Digimon. This was an apelike Digimon, with green hair and bluish gray skin. However what really shocked me was what was beside the Digimon. It was a kid, a kid holding a D3 in his hand. Brown, unlike my orange one, Jenn's purple one, and Rob's gray one. What was even more shocking was that I knew the kid. It was Sean, my little brother's best friend, my parents' friends' son.   
"Sean." I said.   
"Kris," he said. "I'd thought I'd see you here." Sean turned to what I assumed was his Digimon. "Good job Apemon: ." he turned his head towards the six of us. "We got to move now! That attack only affects Digimon, but they'll be able to see in about five minutes. Take this chance and let's run."  
We didn't need to be told twice. We didn't have much choice, either stay and be destroyed by Phantomon and Ladydevimon or run and come back to fight again.   
We each held our Digimon in our arms, and began to run as fast as we could from the scene.   
"Arrrgh!" Emily yelled. "Stop them!"  
I stopped listening after that, I could hear Phantomon and Ladydevimon began to take pursuit, but being blind they rammed into trees and stumbled about. Andrew and Emily started to chase to but we were too far ahead for them to possibly catch up.   
"There's a TV around here," Sean said. "It'll take us back to our own world."   
I couldn't believe how much Sean knew about the Digital World, and even more surprised that he was a Digidestined. But maybe that's why he knew so much about it in the first place.   
Elecmon began rubbing his eyes.   
"You okay?" I asked him.   
"Yeah," he said. "I can see a little bit. What is happening did I just hear another human?"   
"Yeah," I told him. "We just found the fourth member of our team."  
Sean stopped, at his feet was a TV, he held up his Digivice to the TV, as he did Apemon was engulfed in the same Dedigivolving glow that our Digimon had been engulfed in. Except unlike what had happened to our Digimon this was voluntary. Apemon's rookie stage was a small little elephant.   
"Digiport open!" Sean yelled.   
Soon we were sucked in and then spit out into the real world, and found ourselves in Sean's bedroom, my laptop on the desk, the computer that we had come out of. I immediately closed my laptop, eliminating the chance of Andrew and Emily following us. As I did we all breathed a sigh of relief. We'd just escaped certain death.   
"Thanks Sean," I said. "If you hadn't shown up we'd be toast."  
Both Rob and Jenn were staring at me.   
"Do you know this kid," Jenn asked.   
"Yeah," I said. "He's a good friend of my brother. Obviously I had no idea he was Digidestined."  
"And until this morning I didn't know you were one too," Sean said. "I saw your Digivice this morning, I didn't say anything because your brother was there, I had intended to talk to you about it after school. But by the time I found you, you and these two-" he stopped. "Oh sorry, I forgot, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sean, and this is my Digimon Tapirmon: ."   
"Pleased to meet all of you," Tapirmon said.   
"These are my team-mates," I said, motioning to Jenn and Rob. "Jenn, and her Digimon Penguinmon, and Rob and his Digimon Gotsumon."  
They greeted Sean with a casual. "Hi."  
"So," Sean said. "When exactly did all this stuff with the Digital World happen to you guys?"   
"Well, the whole thing probably started about four years ago when I got my Digivice." I answered.   
"Me too," Sean said. "I got it about eight years ago too, I was visiting relatives in Tokyo, in our trip that our two families take every couple years, after our families had split up, I was walking by a computer store, suddenly the thing shot out of the computer, and into my hands. My Mom fainted. Then I after I got home, I accidently placed it by our own computer, and I my tag, and Digiegg which contained my partner Tapirmon."  
"Now that's hardly fair." Penguinmon interrupted. "Gotsumon and I had to wait four years to meet Jenn, and Rob, meanwhile Tapirmon and Elecmon meet them before they hatch."  
"Anywaaaay," Sean continued ignoring Penguinmon. "Everything was quiet for four years, until a while ago, when my blue Digivice changed into this thing." Sean held up his brown D3.  
"The same thing happened to me," Jenn said holding up her purple Digivice. "Of course I was at home when this thing first shot out of the computer. Then a week ago it became this thing."  
"Me too," Rob said, also holding up his gray Digivice. "But unlike you, it wasn't until I saw that Jenn and Kris also had Digivices that I actually met Gotsumon, and got thrown into this fight with Andrew and Emily."  
"Yes they do dampen something that would normally be really cool huh?" Sean said.   
"So how'd you find out about them?" Jenn asked. "They attacked me when I was walking to school. -Well not them specifically, but one of their slaves, a fiery Digimon named Meramon. That's when Tapirmon first Digivolved to Apemon, and broke the dark prism, and freed Meramon. After that Meramon explained to me everything that had happened, regarding the two evil Digidestined. So Tapirmon and I traveled to the Digital World to try and stop them."  
"Not exactly the smartest thing to do," Elecmon said. "They'd annihilate you two alone."  
"That's what we realized," Tapirmon said. "So we didn't attack them, we just followed them to their base."  
"You know where their base is!" I yelled.   
Sean nodded. "That's not all, they were a little preoccupied, trying how to figure out to destroy the Canadian Digidestined team, which I assumed was you three, so I snuck in, and took these."  
Sean dug into his pocket, and all twelve of our eyes lit up, at the sight of what he was holding.   
Crests! The crests of the other members of our team, he took the crest of Persistence and hung it around his neck, we all assumed that crest was his.   
"You got the crests!" the six of us yelled happily.   
"Yep," Tapirmon said proudly. "And we replaced them with the copies that Meramon gave us."  
"This is too perfect," Penguinmon cheered. "They think they have the real crests, so now we can catch them off guard when we think we have the fake ones.   
"So," Sean said. "However I was only expecting two of you, it seems we have one extra Digidestined."  
"No we don't," Jenn laughed, taking her crest out from behind her shirt. "We all already have our crests."  
Rob and I also showed Sean our crests.   
"I got mine, in a dessert in the Digital World," I said.   
"And Kris recovered mine from Frigimon," Jenn said.   
"And Kris and Jenn recovered mine, from Emily," Rob said.   
"Then whose are the other two?" Sean asked. "Meramon only told me there were three Canadian Digidestined."  
"No," I said. "When Frigimon attacked us under the influence of the Dark Prism, he presented us with four copies of the crests and one real one Emily and Andrew accidently gave him."   
"So the others belong to other Digidestined out there, and unknown to us?" Sean asked.   
"Yep," I answered. "And now that we have all the crests we can find them and complete our team."  
I stood up. "Okay guys, as of now we have four on our team, but before we do anything, in fighting Andrew and Emily, I have to warn you, that this could get dangerous, but we've got to remember we're doing to free all the enslaved Digimon, so if any of you want to back down, now's the time, they're be no hard feelings to those they feel they're not up to the challenge of risking they're lives. I held out my hand, so who's in, Oh that means you too Digimon."  
Elecmon was the first to place his hand on mine. "Kris if you're in, I'm in. You're my partner and I'll follow you anywhere."  
Jenn was next; she smiled as her hand touched mine. "I've got the crest of Assistance for a reason, I have to help these enslaved, Digimon, I'm in."  
Penguinmon's placed her hand - er flipper, on Jenn's hand. "Jenn's in I'm in."  
"Ditto." Rob said placing his hand in.   
"I feel the same way the other Digimon do," Gotsumon said placing his hand in with the rest of ours. "I follow my partner."  
Sean, was last not because he was reluctant simply because he was the slowest. "I'm not letting these two hurt any more innocent Digimon, I'm in."  
Tapirmon's hoof was the last in the pile of hands. "Like all the other Digimon I follow my partner."  
"So," I said. "We're all in. We all swear to fight these two until they're defeated."  
Everyone nodded.   
"We fight them until they're defeated." I said. "We fight them until they're defeated!"  
Everyone stared, at me strange looks on their faces.   
"Come on guys, it's just like on TV, we all chant to seal the deal that we'll all fight."  
"Those things always look so stupid." Jenn said.  
"Yeah," Rob agreed.  
Sean only laughed, along with the four Digimon.   
"Okay okay," I said rolling my eyes. "We won't chant. Let's just seal this deal."  
We all tossed our hands into the air agreeing that we would defeat Emily and Andrew. Four of us were assembled that left only two.   
-------------------  
-One last thing I'd like to add, is that I know that there already is a Digidestined in Mexico, that was Gotsumon, which Digivolves to Monochromon, but I don't care! Monochromon is one of my favorite Digimon, and I had to put him in, anyway, sit patiently and I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanx. 


	5. 4 - One to go (Part 1)

Yay! The next chapter is finally up! Sorry it took so long. Unfortunatly the next one could take even longer, because of a family vacation, anyway, enjoy this one, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in about a week. If I can write fast enough maybe it'll be sooner.   
  
Yes now for the disclaimer, I don't own Digimon, now that that's out of the way enjoy Chapter 4  
------------------------  
Chapter 4: One to go  
  
"Notice any other entrances," I asked Jenn as she rode up to our position on the hill on Kiwimon's back.  
"No," She reported. "Just the ones those two fish are guarding."  
"They're not fish," Rob said. "They're Dolphin Digimon, so if they are based on the dolphins in our world. Their mammals."  
"You know I always hated when people point that out." Jenn snapped.   
"Jenn-" Kiwimon said trying to calm down her Digimon partner.   
"I think we're all a little on edge," I said. "It's hard not to be cranky when you've been staked out in the same spot for almost seven hours."  
"We can't stay much longer anyway," Rob said.   
"He's right," Monochromon said. "My energy is running low, and any second now I could become Gotsumon again."  
Sean glanced up towards his own Digimon who was also in his Champion form.  
"I'm okay," he said. "We had a big meal before we got here so I can stay like this for a while yet."  
"I don't even know why we're bothering searching for another entrance." I said. "We've searched the area hundreds of times, and no secret entrance has opened up."  
"There's got to be one," Elecmon said, the only one of our Digimon still in his rookie form. "Those Digimon are coming from somewhere."   
He was right, different Digimon had relieved others, and then somehow gotten into the base.   
Or Maybe, I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. It had been a week since our group had risen to four. We were at Emily and Andrew's base. It was a huge metal pyramid, in the Digital World's ocean about a mile from the coast. We had come here on a resonance mission to figure out how we were going to both get inside and destroy their base. We'd attempted to get to know the basic outside of it, so we knew what we were up against. So far all we had discovered, was that it was a large pyramid floating in the water with a single entrance, which was constantly being watched by various Digimon guards, which switched every couple hours. And we had already determined from Emily's conversation with that Dark rip, or whatever it was, they only had ten dark prisms, and we had destroyed five of them, Frigimon's, Veedramon's, Tuskmon's, Tyrannomon's, and the one Sean had destroyed Meramon's. That left only five left, and more than five types of Digimon had come out to guard. Which meant one of two things, either, they had more dark prisms than we thought, or they were going back in and switching prisms, with other Digimon inside. Which meant they were going back inside the base, how was the question, only Andrew and Emily had used that one. We hadn't seen any of their slaves use the main entrance that they were guarding, they'd just disappeared, which meant there had to be another entrance, possibly a secret one that we hadn't noticed yet, however After Jenn's dozen searches around the base we hadn't found anything yet. We all stood on a hill, overlooking the base, where we could see practically everything, but we were still vulnerable to be spotted. That wasn't a problem though; we'd worked on an escape route for these spy missions for the past week. Jenn's Digimon was in her Champion form, since Kiwimon was the fastest, and could search the area the best and escape easiest if she was spotted searching. Gotsumon had also Digivolved to Monochromon, so we could jump on his back and ride him to safety, which of course would be impossible since Phantomon, and Ladydevimon could easily outrun him. That's why Tapirmon was now Apemon, to provide a small distraction with his bone glare, while Monochromon and other Digimon averted their eyes, and got everyone to safety. Elecmon was the only one who had stayed as a rookie. He was conserving his energy, in case all our plans failed, and our Digimon were at low energy we would have least one at full strength.   
"There's got to be another way in there," I said. "But what is it?"  
The Dolphin Digimon, were relived when a squid-like Digimon, appeared from below the water, with a Dark Prism on one of his tentacles. The Dolphin Digimon dove under water, and disappeared.   
"Of course." Rob yelled.   
He jumped up and started to run down the hill, the hill began to get to steep and he started to slide down it.   
"Rob no!" I yelled.   
I dove for him, but that only caused me to slide down the hill too.   
"Kris," Elecmon yelled.   
Next thing I knew he was sliding down the hill, after us.   
What was he doing? Was he insane, he was about to blow all the planning we'd gone through, once we'd use this escape plan we couldn't use it again, and I'd have like to use it for when we actually attacked the base. Rob quickly reached the bottom of the hill, and dove into the water. Elecmon and I soon followed, diving into the water, after him.   
The splash in the water had done exactly what I feared; the squid like Digimon noticed us. I head broke the surface, Elecmon soon followed. Unfortunately Rob hadn't.   
"Where is he?" Elecmon asked.  
"Underwater I think."  
"How long can humans hold their breath?"   
"About forty eight seconds."  
"Well than I'd say he's got twenty seconds left."  
I didn't wait those twenty seconds, I immediately dove under, luckily I found Rob immediately, and he was scanning the water, his eyes locked on a position. I grabbed his and motioning for him to swim to the surface. Before he did he pointed just ahead of us.   
I quickly moved my head to where he was pointing, it revealed that the base wasn't really a pyramid it was a diamond, half of which underwater, and there was an unguarded entrance underwater.   
So that's why he jumped in the water, to confirm that there was an entrance down here, of course I would've preferred a more subtle confirmation, but it was too late for that.   
Our heads soon reached the surface, breathing in the sweet beautiful air. Unfortunately it didn't last long, suddenly two huge tentacles shot from below and wrapped around Rob and I.  
Our screams were cut short after being pulled underwater. I struggled to get free of the deadly tentacles, but to no avail, they had me trapped, and were pulling me down even deeper.   
I opened my mouth to scream. "ELECMON!"  
But only bubbles came out.   
"Hahahaha!" the squid like Digimon laughed who I now recognized as Gesomon: , somehow able to laugh underwater.   
His tentacles now began to squeeze, crushing us. Numerous bubbles rose from our mouths as we screamed in desperation and pain.   
The light above was now fading replaced by blue darkness, it soon began to get darker, and my lungs, began to breath for air and my sight started to fade, along with my consciousness. This was it, I was going to die down here, either being crushed by Gesomon's tentacles, or drown, down here.   
Suddenly the water was lit up, not that I could see. It was electricity, sparkling electricity. Elecmon's sparkling Thunder attack!   
"Aaaaah!" Gesomon screamed, as the Dark Prism on his tentacle shattered. Gesomon immediately let go of us, and swam away as fast as possible. Leaving mine, and Robs' lifeless bodies, floating in the water.   
Move! My brain told my body, you have to get to the surface!   
I wanted to go to the surface, I really did, but I was too tired, weakened, but Gesomon's crushing tentacles and by Elecmon's sparkling thunder, which had been amplified, by the water, and only half conscious.   
I felt arms wrap around me and begin to take me the surface, and then drag me to land.   
I was laid down on Monochromon's back, just beside Rob, who like me was only half conscious struggling to breath.   
"Move!" Jenn instructed Monochromon, despite the fact that he wasn't her Digimon.   
Monochromon began to run, as fast as he could, aside from Monochromon running, I had no idea what was going on. All I could hear was Apemon yelling. "Bone Glare!" and Phantomon and Ladydevimon screaming once again of their temporarily lost sight. I felt a thump as Monochromon jumped into the tunnel we had dug, as an escape route; it had taken us five days of the week to dig. As we hit the ground of the tunnel, I started to fall off, but Jenn stopped that from happening and held onto me until Monochromon finally stopped running, I could only hope that we were safe and that he had not stopped because there was no where else to go.   
I felt myself being carried off of Monochromon's back, and placed on the ground.   
"Rob woke up why hasn't he?" a faint voice said.   
I wanted to get up, but my body was still to weak to respond, I was still only half conscious, breathing heavily appreciating the air that I had once took for granted.   
"Please," a voice yelled, it was still too faint to make out. "Please, please wake up!"   
I felt a small drop on fall on my hand the moisture brought the half of me that was unconscious to be conscious again, my eyes slowly opened, finding my head on Jenn's lap, both her and Elecmon standing over me. I immediately stood up.   
"Wh-what happened?" I asked, as my memory of the last couple minutes, slowly began to recover.   
"Your okay!" she yelled, immediately hugging me, but not before Elecmon did. On side Elecmon was hugging me, and on the other was Jenn, also hugging me.   
"I was so scared," Jenn said.   
I didn't say anything I only stood there in shock, just as everyone else was, except for Elecmon who was holding me even tighter than Jenn was.   
It was five minutes later when Jenn realized everyone was staring at us, and finally let go, an embarrassed smile on her face. However Elecmon didn't let go, he still held me.  
"Don't ever do that again!" he said. "I thought I lost you."  
I smiled at him, forgetting the show of affection that Jenn had shown. "I won't, I promise, as long as you promise not to shock me like that again."  
"Sorry about that," my partner said finally letting go. "But I couldn't think to do anything else, it's not like I could Digivolve with you like that."  
"It's not a problem," I said. "If you hadn't, then I'd be Gesomon food."  
"I'm the one who should be sorry," Rob said. "I jumped into the water, without realizing that it would alert Gesomon and the Digimon Emperors, of our presence."  
"It's fine," I said.  
"No it's not!" Rob yelled. "Not only did I risk, our lives, but I totally messed up our escape route for when we actually attack the place, now we have to think up a completely new escape route."  
"Rob, we made that escape route for a reason. To use it! We knew on everyone of those spy missions that we may have to use it, so don't worry about it, we were going to use it sooner or later, besides jumping in the water wasn't all bad, not only did we find the entrance but we destroyed another dark prism, they only have four left now."  
"But I ruined the plan, the tunnel's collapsed, and they're be on their guard now."  
"Didn't you hear what he said?" Sean said. "He said it's fine."  
"We thought up this plan, and it worked." Tapirmon said, no longer Apemon. "We'll just think of another one."  
Gotsumon, was also in his rookie stage, and placed a hand on Rob's shoulder. "Nothing could be worse than what we just went through, don't worry about it."  
Rob smiled finally cheered up.   
"Let's just go home," I said. "We'll meet again Saturday, and discuss our plan of attack. No more spying we've got all the info we can, all we have to do now is destroy the remaining four Prisms, and take out the base."  
I stepped up to the TV, in the open meadow we were, in and opened the Digiport, in a second we were sucked into the TV and transported back into our own world.  



	6. 4 - One to go (Part 2)

"RIIIIIINNNNGG!"  
I groaned, rolled over and pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock. It didn't stop the ringing. Snooze buttons normally don't stop phones from ringing.  
I covered my ears with my pillow.   
"Are you going to get that?" Elecmon asked as tired and groggy as me after such a rude awakening.   
"Too early," I groaned.   
"RIIIIIINNNNNGG!"   
"Please get it!" Elecmon said.   
"Fine, fine," I groaned, slowly getting up and answering the phone. "Hello, this better be good."  
"Kris it's Rob," Rob's voice said at the other end of the phone.  
"Rob, why are you calling so early, it's-" my eyes glanced down at the clock. "Six thirty in the morning."  
"I found him," Rob said. "After we got back from the Digital World yesterday, the crest of curiosity, started to glow, around someone in my Math class."  
Suddenly, my eyes popped open. "You found the fifth member of our team!"  
"Yeah," Rob answered. "It didn't react when I had it before because the kid was sick all week."  
"This is perfect timing," I said. "Just when we're about to take out the Digimon Emperors' base we get some more firepower."  
"Okay," Rob said. "We've got to meet with this kid after school today. I'll call the others and let them know."  
"Uh you might want to wait awhile on that," I said. "Why did you so early in the morning anyway?"  
"I was out late last night, and just remembered about it."  
I didn't even want to ask why he was out so late.   
"Okay, call the others, in about an hour, then we'll meet this kid after school. Then with luck they'll be five of us to take out that base tomorrow."  
"Okay," Rob said. "See 'ya."  
"Yeah," I said hanging up.   
"Did I hear what I think I heard?" Elecmon asked.   
"You sure did," I answered. "Five down one to go."  
  
* * *  
  
I parted the bushes; the eight of us were hiding, in to get a good look, at the newest member of our team. He sat on a bench, drinking a strawberry slushy.   
"His name's Dan," Rob said. "He was sick the first day I had the crest, so it reacted on the second."  
"Yeah," I said. "I know him, he's in my English class, always questioning, what the teacher says about something, it's no surprise he has the crest of Curiosity."  
"So who's going to talk to him?" Jenn asked.   
"I think it's best that we all talk to him," I said.  
"Won't that be a little overwhelming," Rob said. "I mean right now, his life's normal, and he's about to be thrown in an all out war that'll turn his life upside, down."  
"I guess I'll talk to him alone then." I said.   
I stepped out of the bushes before anyone else could react.   
"Hey," I said, approaching our soon to be team member.  
He looked up from his drink. "Hi," he said reluctantly. "Your Kris right, your in my English class."  
"Yep," I said. "I've come here to talk to you about something."  
"What about?"  
I reached into my pocket and held out my D3. "This."  
I couldn't help but notice his shocked face. "Where did you get that?" He reached into his waist, and unclipped the D3 attached to it, which was maroon in colour.   
"The same way you probably did," I began to explain. "One day it just shot out of the computer, then four years later it was upgraded."  
"Y-yeah." He stuttered. "So what about it."  
"Well," I said. "I don't really know where to start, maybe a demonstration. Elecmon."   
Elecmon didn't exactly do what I expected, I only wanted him to come out of the bushes, instead, he jumped out of the bushes firing his, sparkling thunder attack. The attack, landed right on Dan's hand.  
"Ah," he yelled sending his drink flying into the air, Elecmon caught it and started drinking it.  
"Elecmon!"  
"What I was thirsty."  
Dan approached Elecmon, eyeing him curiously. "Amazing," he said. "What is this thing?"   
"It's a Digimon," I said.   
"A what?"  
"Your answer to what that thing in your hand is."  
"You know what it is! I've been trying to figure it out for years."  
I explained everything to him, from the incident with Myotismon to our most recent incident with the Digimon Emperor's base. I expected him to be a little more shocked or surprised, but instead he seemed to be excited and happy.   
A huge grin grew on his face. "You're kidding right?"  
I shook my head.   
"Come on, this is a little hard to believe," he said. "I mean, did you just hear what you just said! Where's the cameras, in the bushes right, I thought I saw some movement there."  
"It's not a joke!" I yelled. "Your proof is right there." I hand motioned towards Elecmon.   
"Please," he sighed. "He's probably just a kid in a suit, and those were just cheap special effects."  
"Elecmon I think he needs another demonstration."  
"Right," Elecmon said nodding.   
I held my Digivice up to him. "Digivolve!"  
"Elecmon Digivolved to………………Leomon!"   
Dan's mouth, gaped wide, open, with a huge smile on his face. "Thi-this is for real isn't it, your not kidding are you."  
"Does it look like he's kidding?" Leomon said.   
"Okay you can go back to rookie now," I said.   
Leomon nodded as he shrunk down into Elecmon again.   
"Finally," Dan said. "I've been waiting for something like this! It's been so boring in this tiny little town since I first moved here a year ago. I've been waiting forever for something exciting to happen."  
This was really surprising, that sure wasn't the reaction that I had when I found out that I'd been thrown into a war that could cost me my life.   
"You are aware that this isn't a game." I said. "This is a fight that could end up killing you."  
"Please," he laughed. "At least this'll add some excitement into my life. Personally I kind of enjoy risking my life, it's a lot more exciting than being bored out of my skull."  
Not exactly the attitude, I would have had, sure I liked the Digital World, and the Digimon, especially my partner Elecmon, but I'd rather enjoy it when I wasn't fighting.  
"So," Dan said. "Where's the rest of this team."  
"Oh yeah," I turned towards the bushes. "Come on out guys."  
The other six members of our team emerged from the bushes.   
"Dan, I'd like you to meet our teammates," my hand moved towards the crowd of six.   
"Jenn, and her partner Penguinmon, Rob and his partner Gotsumon, Sean and his partner Tapirmon, and I believe you already met my partner Elecmon."  
"Okay, okay," he said. "What about me, how do I get my partner, I can't wait to see him, I wonder what he'll be like."  
"Not here," I said. "It's a little too public, our Digimon shouldn't even be here, now, I'm surprised no one came running when Elecmon fired his Sparkling Thunder."  
"It's because this town's so small," Dan said. "There's never anyone around to notice, even if something weird did happen."  
"Come on let's find some place a little more private so you can get your own Digimon."   
"About time."  
We went to Jenn's house since her house was the closest.  
"Okay," I said, holding up my laptop to Dan. "Hold your Digivice up to the computer."  
"Sure, Here goes."  
Dan held up his D3 to the laptop. Just like had happened with Jenn and Rob, there was an immediate reaction. A beam shot out of the computer and landed at his feet, as the light faded, it revealed, a small spiky aquatic Digimon.  
A smile spread on the Digimon's face.  
"Ha ha," the Digimon laughed, as he jumped into Dan's arms. "I've been waiting to meet you for a long time Dan, I'm your Digimon partner Gizamon: ."   
Dan held Gizamon up, over his head, looking him over.   
"Awesome," he said. "I bet those spikes could really do some damage!"  
Gizamon just stared blankly; I guess that wasn't the reaction he had been looking for.  
"So, let's see you get bigger like Kris's Digimon did."  
"I'm sorry," Gizamon said. "I-I can't Digivolve yet."  
"You can't?"   
Gizamon's head sank, he was defiantly nervous, and had hoped for Dan's approval.   
"Hey that's okay," Dan said. "You're totally cool anyway, and I'm sure you'll Digivolve soon."  
Gizamon's face brightened, happy of Dan's approval, Dan slowly put his new partner down.  
"So," Dan said. "Let's go to the Digital World, I can't wait to finally do something exciting, and take out the Digimon Emperor and Empress."  
"Yeah," Gizamon said. "I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, and watching these four fight, now that I've got my partner, I want to fight."  
"We can't attack just yet," I said. "That's what almost killed me and Rob last time."  
"There's no way I'm letting that happen again." Jenn said.   
"So, what!" Dan yelled. "We're just going to sit here."  
"For now, yes," I answered. "We've already agreed to meet tomorrow morning and discuss, our plan of attack on the Andrew, and Emily's base, if we can get inside, we can take out the dark prisms, free their prisoners, then, if it's possible take out the base, but now isn't the time, since we have no idea how we're going to do it just yet."  
"But I want to see the Digital World!" Rob whined.  
"It would be a good idea for one of us to show him around it," Rob suggested. "I mean he should know what the conditions in there are before we just send him into battle."  
"Good point," I said. "Okay, I'll go with Rob into the Digital World and show him around a bit, and show him some other Digimon."   
"Maybe I should," Sean suggested.   
"No it's fine," I said. "I've been going to the Digital World for a while so I should."  
"I've been entering that Digiport just as long as you!" Sean yelled. "I could show him around just as good as you. Besides, you need to try and figure out a way for us to get into that base."  
"Okay," I said reluctantly agreeing, there was no point in arguing with the owner of the crest of Persistence. "You're right, Sean you show Dan around the Digital World and the rest of us will relax, then we'll meet again Saturday, and try and figure this out. But we can't leave this for that long, so we have to act as soon, otherwise they could do worse damage than they already have. Whatever we decide to do we've got to do it right after we plan it. So be ready to fight after the planning on Saturday."  
No one wondered why I was the one who would think up a plan for getting inside the base. I had sort of become the unofficial leader of our group. I'm not really sure how, but I had, and no one argued, not even Dan who was so eager to fight. So they all agreed, Sean and Dan used Jenn's computer to enter the Digital World and the rest of us went home, to prepare for the upcoming fight.  
  
* * *  
  
The day went, and the day of our Digidestined Meeting.  
"Okay," I said, placing a rubrics cube, standing on one of its corners, onto a prepared stand. "Elecmon and I have prepared a plan."  
"What's with the rubrics cube," Dan asked.   
"It's a visual aid," I answered. "This is what the Andrew and Emily's base look like.   
"Like a rubrics cube standing on one of its corners?" Dan again.  
"No, like a diamond," I said. "The rubrics cube is the closest thing I've got." I shook my head. "Forget it! Anyway the water would normally be here." I pointed to a spot on the visual aid, where the water normally would have been, which made the diamond look like a floating triangle, instead of what it really was, a diamond half underwater, and half above. "We know of two entrances," I continued. "The obvious one here, that the Digimon Emperor and Empress use" I pointed to a spot on the visual aid right above the water. "And the underwater one that Rob discovered here." I pointed to a spot on the visual aid that would be underwater, had it been real. "We obviously can't use the main entrance because of the guards, so we've got to enter it through the underwater entrance."  
"We know that already!" Dan interrupted. "What about it."  
"I'm getting to it!" I yelled growing impatient. "Okay here's the plan, it's pretty simple actually. Unfortunately not all of us can get in there, since the entrance is underwater, and we'd have to hold our breaths for a long time, we can't swim fast enough to get there in time without drowning or getting caught, and neither can any of our Digimon with one exception."  
We eyes all landed on Gizamon. He and Dan only smiled.  
"Dan, your Digimon is the only one who can swim fast enough to get you to the entrance before you run out of air, so the two of you are going to have to go in there alone."  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Rob. "I mean, Dan's Digimon can't Digivolve yet, and that base is sure to be dangerous, I doubt all the guards are on the outside."  
"Yeah I know," I said. "But it's not like we have much choice. Like I said Dan and Gizamon are the only ones who can get into the entrance." I turned to Dan and Gizamon. "You two will have to keep a low profile in there, don't go rushing into any battles, just get there, free the captive Digimon, and get out. Unfortunately, you won't be able to destroy the dark prisms, unless they're just lying around, but it's more likely that a Digimon will be wearing them. Try to lure them out and maybe we can break those rings."  
"So what will we be doing?" Penguinmon asked.  
"I'm glad you asked," I said.   
"It's not like you wouldn't have said so anyway," Dan said using obvious sarcasm.  
I once again ignored him. "It's pretty likely that the guards will spot Gizamon and Dan trying to get into the underwater entrance, since it's below the main one that they'll be guarding. So while, Gizamon and Dan are sneaking in the rest of us will attack the guards, and distract them while you sneak in."  
"So it's as simple as, while four of us attack the guards, Dan and Gizamon sneak in through the underwater entrance." Tapirmon said.   
"I wish it was that simple," Elecmon said.   
"What's so complicated about it?" Dan asked.  
"First of all we've got the problem of finding a place where we can hide, see after our last mission on the base, Emily and Andrew are going to be on guard, so they'll probably be watching the area we were hiding in before, so comes the next part of my plan. All we've got to do is, keep ourselves hidden until Rob and Gizamon are underwater, after that we want to be noticed to provide a decent distraction. So in order to not be seen during those first ten minutes we've got to spread ourselves out. Which is where the rest of my visual aid comes in."  
"Why can't you just tell us!" Dan, of course.  
"This is important." I said. I spread out a piece of paper that I'd designed on the computer to look like the coastline where the base was located, the base, being in the center of the ocean, thus that's where the rubrics cube was on the map. I also grabbed, eight ten-army men.  
"Okay, this is the basic scheme of the location of the base, and these army men are us." I explained.  
"Which one am I?" Dan asked.  
"Why does it matter?"  
"So I know what I'm supposed to do."  
"You'll know when I explain it."  
"What does it make a difference if I know now?"  
"Fine!" I said rolling my eyes. "You're that one."   
I pointed to a random army man.  
"That one?"  
"Yes!"  
"I don't want to be that one, it's just got a tiny little jackknife."  
"It doesn't matter!" I yelled, beginning to lose all patience with him. "It's just to show you where you're going to be positioned."  
"Well if it doesn't matter, than I should be a cooler one. Like the bazooka guy."  
"Fine, be the bazooka guy."  
"Better."  
My eyes darted to the others; Jenn was trying hard not to laugh, small giggles escaping her lips, as she covered her mouth with her hand. Rob trying to pretend the argument wasn't happening, and Sean had the same reaction that I had.   
"Okay, we'll all enter the Digital World together, and approach the base together until we get about a mile away from that after that we split up with our Digimon and get as close to the water as possible, all of which at the coastline at Different location. Dan will come with me to the far east side of the cove, Jenn, you and Penguinmon will go the far west side of the cove, Sean you and Tapirmon will be will be in the middle of the cove, which will be close to the hill we were spying on so you're the most likely to be caught, if you are, that's your clue Tapirmon."  
"Right," Tapirmon said. "Digivolve and use Bone Glare, and get out of there."  
"Right, Rob you'll be a couple at the bottom of the hill, ready to back them up, if they're attacked."  
I grabbed the army men and placed them on the map, in the proper location to give them an idea of their position.   
"Now as soon as Dan, Gizamon, Elecmon and I are in our position Dan and Gizamon will slip into the water, and start swimming to the underwater entrance. After that Leomon will fire his attack at whatever guards happen to be there, when that happens it's everyone's job to Digivolve start moving to the hill where we were positioned earlier, after we're going to go into a heavy battle with whoever is going to be there. Unfortunately, it's probably going to be Phantomon and Ladydevimon, if we have to we may have to run, but if we do, Dan we'll be sure to send you a message on the D3, which is your cue to either hurry up and finish your mission or get out of there."  
"I don't run!" Dan yelled.  
"You don't know what you're up against," I said. "See there may be only two of them, but their Ultimates, and they could easily take down four Champions, if we're not there to help you get out of there, you don't stand a chance. Once you've freed the prisoners, or we send you a message on the D3 get out of there, we can always come back."  
"Fine!" he said reluctantly.   
"So everyone got it," I said.   
All eight heads nodded.   
"Okay," I said holding my Digivice up to my laptop. "Let's do this. Digiport open."  
We were all sucked into the computer, and into a battle that we all knew we may not return from.  
  
* * *  
I looked at my D3, staring at the different coloured dots.  
"Good," I said. "Everyone's in position."  
"So can we go yet?" Dan said impatiently.  
"Wait a minute," I said.  
We'd just gotten into position, on the east side of the cove, so far everything was going to plan, no one had been noticed, and I'd received no distress signals from the D3. There were two guards at the main entrance, both the Dolphin type Digimon that we'd identified as Dolphmon: . They weren't that tough, the four of us shouldn't have a problem with them, naturally others would come, but that may give us another chance to destroy more dark rings, there were two more dark rings besides the ones on the two Dolphmon, hopefully the other two slaves would be sent out and not Phantomon and Ladydevimon.   
"Okay go," I instructed Dan and Gizamon. "And do it subtly, don't make that big of a splash, that's how we got in trouble last time."  
Gizamon slowly treaded into the water. I wouldn't exactly call this a beach, the water was at least twenty feet deep and he was only a few feet away from the coastline.  
"Okay, swim out a bit then dive," I said.   
"We know what to do." Dan said grabbing onto one of Gizamon's spikes.  
Gizamon swam a few feet towards, the base, with Rob holding on to him. Then they dove underwater.   
The next part was up to me, I looked at my Digivice, watching as the dots that were Gizamon and Dan got ever closer to the two dots that were the two Dolphmon. I had to wait until the timing was just perfect.   
"Okay Elecmon Digivolve now," I instructed my Digimon.  
"Right."   
I held up my Digivice.  
"Elecmon Digivolved to……………..Leomon!"  
"Okay," I said. "On the word you attack."  
"On it."   
Leomon pulled back his fist ready to fire his 'fist of the beast king' at a second's notice.  
I stared at my Digivice, waiting for the right time, Gizamon and Dan got closer and closer, until  
"Now!"  
"First of the Beast King!"  
The orange lion's head shaped beam shot through the air, straight at the Dolphmon, skimming over the water, just inches above it.   
There is was the signal was sent a second later, a purple beam shaped like a drill was skimming along the water as well, Kiwimon's Drill Bill, along with it were several sharp metallic needles, Apemon's metallic fur, and lastly with several fireballs, Monochromon's Volcanic strike. The four attacks crashed into the water just in front of the Dolphmon.   
"Darn didn't hit," I said. "Okay, that's okay, that's why we're going to meet on the hill, let's get moving."  
So far everything was going as planned, Leomon and I began running towards the rendezvous point. I'd had hoped that the attacks, would have hit the Dolphmon, and shatter the Dark Prisms, that would've bought Dan a bit more time. The Dolphmon began to regain their senses, and immediately began to scan the coastline. I'd informed Jenn, Rob, and Sean to stay on the coastline so we could be easily found. We needed the two Dolphmon to find us, we needed them to swim towards us to give a decent distraction for Dan to get inside, the base. It wasn't long before we reached the hill, Jenn, Kiwimon, Rob, Monochromon, Sean, and Apemon were already there.   
"Ready to fight," I said.   
"We came on this suicidal mission didn't we," Jenn said.   
"Good." I said.   
My eyes glanced up to the air scanning the area for Andrew Emily, and their Digimon, they weren't there.  
"Looks like the stars of this show are yet to appear," I said.   
"Good," Kiwimon said. "We've got even more time then."  
I eyes moved from the sky to the ocean, the Dolphmon were swimming as fast as possible towards the coastline as fast as they could. Had they had a mind of their own they would have realized that they didn't have a chance.   
"Ready to break some Dark Prisms and free some slaves," I said.   
"Do you even need to ask?" Sean said.  
"Let's go."  
Leomon and I were the first to begin to slide down the steep hill, towards the Dolphmon. I was prepared to stop this time and didn't end up in the water, my six teammates, soon slid behind me just as a Dolphmon shot from the water, jumping as high as it could.   
"Pulse blast." The Dolphmon yelled, firing rings from its mouth.  
It was aimed at Leomon. Leomon used with cat reflexes, easily dodged it, and fired his fist of the beast king. The Dolphmon could do nothing to dodge it, Leomon had dodged and fired, so fast, the Dolphmon didn't even have time to dive back into the water after firing the attack. The orange lion shaped attack, hit exactly were Leomon had aimed it, the Dark Prism on the Dolphmon's dorsal fin, the Prism shattered on impact. The impact also dazed the Dolphmon; it fell, into the water, but surfaced immediately.   
"Run!" Leomon informed it. "Before the Digimon Emperor and Empress can capture you again."  
"No," the Dolphmon said. "Pulse blast!"  
The Dolphmon fired his attack at his partner shattering the Dark prism on his dorsal fin. The newly freed Dolphmon shook his head, shaking away his dizziness.   
"Okay now that you're both free, listen to Leomon and get out of here!" I said.  
"You're the ones who've got to run," Dolphmon said.  
"What?" Jenn said. "Why are you threatening us? We just freed you."  
"It's not a threat!" the other Dolphmon said. "It's a warning! This is all a trap! You've got to run!"  
"A trap!" Apemon said. "What do you-"   
The beeping our Digivices interrupted Sean's Digimon.   
Almost fluently we grabbed our Digivices, from wherever we happened to have them, and looked at them to determine the reason for them to be beeping. It was a distress signal coming from Dan. I could feel my stomach turn as I changed my Digivice to radar mode. They were right it was a trap. The screen showed a yellow dot and a green dot moving towards us, Dan and Gizamon. But there was another blue dot chasing it, and getting even closer. But which Digimon was that blue dot? It couldn't be Ladydevimon or Phantomon. The D3 indicated they were underwater, and neither Phantomon nor Ladydevimon could swim. What was it?  
I got my answer in a second, as Dan's screams pierced the air.   
The rest of us could only watch as Dan and Gizamon were tossed helplessly hit from the water by a giant tail fin, which I could only assume, belonged to the Digimon on the radar that had been chasing him. Dan and Gizamon hit the water hard, going under water, just as the giant tail fin, with a Dark Prism wrapped around it also disappeared underwater.   
I suddenly realized what had happened, we weren't distracting the Dolphmon so Dan could sneak in, it was the Dolphmon who was distracting us so that giant underwater Digimon could attack Dan.   
"What's going on!?" Jenn screamed at the Dolphmon.   
"It's Whaemon!" one of the Dolphmon answered. "The Digimon Emperor and Empress, are sending him after your friend, while we were distracting you."  
See, just as I thought.  
"Let's go!" Jenn said. "We've got to get out there."  
"Are you crazy!" Sean yelled. "We can't go out there! That thing will get us too!"  
"What so we're just going to sit here as watch as Dan and Gizamon die! We've got to help them."  
"How!" Sean argued. "I'd love to help too, but none of our Digimon can swim, or fight that thing in the water, you saw how big it was!"  
"We can't just sit here! Gizamon's only a rookie! He can't fight that thing alone."  
"What." Sean said. "So you're saying that we swim out there and get killed too!"  
"I don't care what you guys do but I just can't sit here while a teammate dies! Coming Kiwimon?"  
Kiwimon nodded. "I'll do my best."  
"No," I ordered.   
"What?" Jenn said her face in shock. "Kris I thought if anything you'd want to go out and help to."  
"I do," I said. "But Sean's right there's nothing we can do. We can't fight in the water; if we swim out there Whaemon will just get us too. Now what help would we be if we were trapped like Dan and Gizamon are too?"  
"But we can't just leave him we-"   
"I know," I said falling to the ground.   
Great! Just great! Our first important planned out mission and now it was blowing up in our faces, I had two helpless teammates out there, and there was nothing I could do about it."  
"It's fine." Rob said. "I think we can do something."  
All our eyes met his.  
"What?" I said.   
"Well not we," he said looking towards the Dolphmon.   
I instantly figured out what he met, and turned to face the Dolphmon.   
"Look," I said to them. "I no you're not exactly a member of the Digidestined, but there's not really anything that we can do right now, and our friend is trapped out there, and we need your help.  
"Say no more," one Dolphmon said. "You're the Digidestined. You're the only ones who can save our world. We'll help you."  
"It's the least we can do." The other Dolphmon said. "You freed us. I'm not sure that there's much we can do. I mean that's Whaemon, he's a lot bigger than us, but we'll do our best."  
"Try not to fight him." I instructed. "Just get Dan and Gizamon back here."  
They nodded, dove underwater, started swimming toward where Dan and Gizamon had just been thrown from the water and dropped back into it.   
A few minutes later, a few bubbles surfaced, following them, was Gizamon, with Dan holding him and tight as we could, spitting out gallons of water. Both were conscious, but an expression of pure fear locked in their faces. Not long after they surfaced, so did Whaemon the Digimon that had attacked him. He was huge, about the size, of a full-grown blue whale, from our world, and that's almost exactly what he looked like too, aside from a bony shield that covered his head. Whaemon sneered evilly, his tail began to move him forward, and the eight of us on the coastline could only watch in horror as the giant Digimon's mouth opened wide ready to swallow our friends.   
"NO!" Gizamon yelled. "I won't let you hurt him!"  
Suddenly perfect timing suddenly arose! A light shot from Dan's Digivice, engulfing Gizamon, the same thing that had happened to Elecmon when Greymon had attacked me, the same thing that had happened, to Penguinmon, when Blackgatomon had attacked Jenn, the same thing that had happened to Gotsumon when Veedramon had attacked Rob, and I assumed the same thing that had happened to Tapirmon when Meramon attacked Sean. Gizamon was Digivolving!  
"Gizamon Digivolved to……………………Coelamon!   
"You did it!" Dan yelled in triumph, now on his newly Digivolved Digimon's back.  
Despite the fact that Coelamon as now to big to fit into Whaemon's mouth, Whaemon continued to swim forward, mouth wide open, now ready to use it to bite Coelamon. Coelamon took advantage of this, opened his own mouth wide.  
"Fossil Crusher!" he yelled, firing a huge white beam straight into Whaemon's mouth.   
"Aaaah!" he yelled as the force of Coelamon's fossil crusher attack sent him back and crashing into the base. The base, was much bigger than Leomon, and made from some strange durable metal so, the giant crashing into it did little if any damage. As the dazed Whaemon regained his senses, Coelamon dove underwater, while Dan made sure to cling tightly to his back. Not realizing that Coelamon had gone under, Whaemon charged, to where Coelamon had once been, he stopped when he realized he was no longer there. Whaemon was now the confused one, his eyes darted underwater searching for his opponent. Suddenly Coelamon shot out of the water sailing into the air. Dan appeared to be having the time of his life, cheering as his Digimon jumped from the water into the air.   
"Now!" Dan instructed.   
"Fossil Crusher!" Coelamon yelled.   
Coelamon's fossil crusher made a direct hit! Exactly where everyone who had been watching had hoped it would, on Whaemon's tail, where the Dark Prism was, which shattered when Coelamon's attack connected.   
"Yes!" The eight of us watching on the coastline, cheered as the Prism broke.   
"I-I'm free." Whaemon said in astonishment.  
"He should be fine now." Monochromon said. "Whaemon's always been a peaceful Digimon, without the Dark Prism he should be fine now."  
"You've got to run!" Whaemon yelled. "The Digimon Emperor and empress, are watching inside the base, on monitors, they should be out with their Digimon any second now."  
I nodded. "Move! Now!"   
All the Digimon except Monochromon and Coelamon returned to their rookie stages, and we all climbed onto Monochromon's back. Coelamon finally reached the coastline, returned to his rookie stage, he and Dan also climbed onto Monochromon's back.   
"Run, bud." Rob told his Digimon.   
Much easier said than done. We were at the bottom of an incredibly steep hill, and Monochromon was having trouble getting up, he was panting and out of breath by the time we got to the top.   
"I know you're tired Monochromon," Rob told his Digimon. "But we've got to get out of here before Andrew and Emily do."  
"Too late."   
That voice caused us to look up in fear. Emily and Andrew were standing at the main entrance to their base, and Phantomon and Ladydevimon were flying over the water, a few feet in front of the base.   
"One my word Monochromon get ready to run." I told Monochromon.   
He subtly nodded.   
"This was too easy," Andrew laughed. "You really are bad at this game."  
"We've decided to be merciful." Emily laughed. "We're going to make your destruction quick and painless." She looked towards Phantomon and Ladydevimon. "Destroy them."  
Phantomon drew back his scythe. "Shadow-"  
Whaemon interrupted him. He shot out of the water, mouth wide open, and clamped shut, trapping Phantomon in his mouth, as he crashed down into the water.   
"Whaemon," I said.   
What was he doing? He should be running. He knew he couldn't beat them! Despite the fact that Whaemon was much bigger than Phantomon, Phantomon was much more powerful, Whaemon was only a Champion; soon Phantomon would be ripping him apart from the inside.   
"What are you doing?!" I yelled. "Get out of here, they'll kill you!"  
"I'll distract them," Whaemon said, trying to keep his mouth as closed as possible while talking. "You guys run."  
"We-we can't just leave you!" Jenn said. "They'll destroy you."  
"There's no time for this," Whaemon said. "You are the Digidestined, the only ones who can defeat The Digimon Emperor and Empress, without you there is no hope for my world, my life is insignificant!"  
"Funny," Elecmon said. "That seems familiar to me."  
"In case you didn't notice I'm still here!" Ladydevimon laughed. "Darkness wa-aaaaaah!"   
She was stopped in her tracks, as one of the Dolphmon shot out of the water, tackling her. The other Dolphmon shot out of the water as clamping his teeth onto Ladydevimon's leg bringing her down into the water.   
"We can distract them!" Whaemon said. "We know we can't beat them, but now you must run!"  
I really hated to admit it but they were right. "RUN!" I ordered Monochromon.  
"But-" Monochromon said.   
"Just run!" I ordered.   
Monochromon began to run, reluctantly listening to me.  
"Kris what are you doing?" Jenn said. "They'll be killed."  
My head sank. "I-I know."  
"You're just going to leave them to die!" Jenn screamed at me.  
"You think I want to!" I screamed, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "They wanted it this way, it's the only way, and they knew that. I would have loved to help them, but we can't we're no match for Phantomon and Ladydevimon, as much as I hate to say it they have to do this for the good of the Digital world. It's not like I'm so selfish that I don't give a damn about their lives, and I'm only concerned about my own. I'm thinking about the whole Digital World if we die then the hopes of freeing the Digital World from Andrew and Emily is lost."  
Her face was locked in one of shock, she knew I was right, she knew I would stick up for my decision, she just didn't think that I'd scream like that. Tears were streaming down my face now. Crying for the hard decision that I had to make. However I knew it had to be the right one. I could have told Monochromon to stay, allow the other Digimon to Digivolve again, and fight, and attempt to save Whaemon and the two Dolphmon. I knew that wouldn't have been the right one, they would have been destroyed whether we'd stayed or not, at least this way we'd survive.  
"Kris, I-I'm sorry," Jenn, wiping one of my tears away.  
I quickly pushed her hand away, denying her comforting hand. I didn't want to be comforted right now. I needed to get used to making decisions like this, ones that would cost lives. If I was going to lead the Digidestined, I couldn't feel remorse for the sacrifices I made for the good of the team, I couldn't accept her comfort, not now. This wasn't going to be the first hard decision I was going to make, so I had to prepare myself for any possible difficult decisions I would make in the future that would have high costs.   
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Three blood-curdling screams cut through the air.   
I didn't look back; I didn't want to see what was happening to those good Digimon, those noble heroic Digimon who had sacrificed their lives for us.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"   
I cringed at Emily and Andrews's evil laughter. My sadness was quickly replaced by anger. I clenched my fists.   
Those monsters! They were enjoying this! They enjoyed watching those Digimon die. I didn't want to think of how they died. I just pictured, blood throughout the water. If there was blood, did Digimon even have blood?   
"Kris," Monochromon said. "We've reached the Digiport."  
I shook off the horrible picture in my head.   
"Okay, let's get the hell out of here."  
As fast as possible we jumped off Monochromon's back, when we were off he became Gotsumon again.  
Wiping the tears from my eyes, I held up my D3 to the TV.  
"Digiport open."   
We were immediately sucked into the TV, traveled through the Digiport, and spit out my laptop once again in the safety of my room.   
No one said anything for the longest time, until Jenn finally broke the silence.  
"Kris are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" I snapped, once again rejecting her comfort. "Okay, I want everyone to try their best to shake off what just happened. It's going to be hard, I think we should just go home for now, but this isn't over! Of course I'd understand if anyone wants to back out now, if you do speak up."  
No one said a word, just the reaction I'd hope for.  
"I don't think anyone wants to back out." Sean said. "If they feel the same way I do, I know that we all want to get Emily and Andrew for what they did to those Digimon."  
I could tell just by looking at everyone's faces that they agreed with Sean, especially the Digimon.   
Dan punched my pillow. "If I ever get my hands on those two they'll regret ever coming to the Digital World! No one does that!"  
I smiled; I didn't think that I ever would again. I was just happy that this whole mess hadn't shattered anyone's spirits, it had only made them more determined to fight.   
"Okay, for now we take a break," I said. "But in a few days we go back in there and take them out."  
Everyone only nodded worlds weren't needed.  
Everyone left; soon only Elecmon and I were left.  
"Okay Kris," Elecmon said. "They're gone you can drop the act."  
Good old Elecmon always knew what I was feeling, this tough and brave act hadn't fooled him for a second.   
I collapsed on the bed; tears began to stream from my eyes once again.   
"Why do I have to be the leader," I said. "Why Elecmon? Why do I have to be the one that's supposed to be so strong? I know it may have seemed like I was brave and courageous, in there, but the truth is-" I froze how could I tell him, then I remembered who I was talking to. "I'm scared. Elecmon, I'm really, really scared. Scared that you, or any one of our teammates may end up like Whaemon and all those Dolphmon."  
"It's fine," Elecmon said. "This is a war, you're supposed to be scared."  
"Not me!" I yelled. "I'm the leader! I can't be scared! If the leader is scared so is the rest of the team!"  
I looked the crest, which I held tightly in my hand.   
"Compassion," I said to Elecmon. "Why did I have to get Compassion? Since when is a leader compassionate? A good leader can't be compassionate! Tai was a good leader because he had a decent crest. He had Courage! How can compassion compare to courage."  
"Kris, you're a fine leader." Elecmon said. "Just because you're compassionate doesn't make you any less of a leader. We chose you to be the leader for the reason, because you know what needs to be done, even if it's a hard decision to make."  
He hesitated before he said 'hard decision to make', defiantly based what had happened today.   
"That was a good decision Kris, it was a hard one and not one any of us would like to make, but you did it, it was because of your compassion that you could make it. You still felt compassion for Whaemon and the Dolphmon, but it was your compassion for the rest of the Digital World that allowed you to instruct Monochromon to run, and leave them, I don't think any of us could have done that, I know I couldn't."  
I smiled it wasn't a real one. I only smiled to make him think I felt better; he did make me feel a little better but not much. I defiantly didn't feel better, I still felt horrible, but I still pretended that I did, to make Elecmon feel better. Maybe he knew I was pretending, odds were that he did, but I didn't care.   
"Three days," I said. "I'm going to wait three days, if we don't find the last member of our team by then we're going back."  
Elecmon only nodded, we all needed a rest, and that was exactly what I was going to do now.   
Rest.   
-----------------  
Yeah, only one more chapter left to go, where I introduce the team, the next chapter will introduce the last member of the team, and after the next one I can actually get into the more interesting stuff. All I'll let you know about the final member of the Canadian Digidestined, is that she'll be the exact opposite of Dan, very, very reluctant. But what can you expect of the owner of the crest of Caution. Anyway I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 5 - The Team is Complete(Part 1)

Ah, another chapter is out, I've finally introduced the entire team, now I can get into the atcual battles instead of racking my brain trying to figure out how do introduce the characters. Anyway enjoy the newest chapter, I had to change the rating to PG-13 because of this one.   
  
Now for the disclaimer, I don't own Digimon if I did this stuff would be on TV instead of on some fan fiction web page.  
---------------------------------  
Chapter 5: The Team is Complete  
  
"Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon's voice pierced the air.   
"Move Monochromon! Move!" Rob yelled. "We're almost at the Digiport!"  
"Aaaaaah!" Monochromon screamed as Phantomon's attack hit his back.   
His power drained Monochromon instantly returned to Gotsumon, sending the nine of us riding on his back flying off of it and crashing into the ground.   
No! Not now! We were so close.   
My eyes opened, to see a TV. We'd made it!  
I surveyed my surroundings. Phantomon was in the sky, pulling back his scythe ready to attack gain, his Andrew on his back, Ladydevimon and Emily were God knows where. The rest of my team was sprawled about in the mud, the furthest one away was Gotsumon, who was less than a foot away, and they were all close enough. I held my Digivice up to the computer.   
"Digiport open!"  
The ten of us were sucked into the TV, sent through the Digiport, and once again spit out of my laptop into my room, everyone of us scared out of our minds, shaken and relieved we'd gotten out alive again.  
"Looks like another failed attempt," Rob said, on his hands and knees breathing heavily spitting mud out of his mouth, just as everyone else was.  
"Gee, ya' think!" Dan snapped. "What was it that gave it away? The near death experience with that grim reaper? Or maybe it was that swarm of bats that witch sent after us? No wonder you have the crest of Perception!"  
"Cranky?" Sean said.   
Only Sean would tease Dan like that when Dan was so mad, he had a tendency to stare death in the face and spit in it.   
As you may have assumed, we had just narrowly escaped the Digimon Emperor and Empress. It had been a week since our first failed attempt, when the Whaemon, and the two Dolphmon had been destroyed, and like I had told Elecmon we formulated another plan to get in.  
We tried it the next day. It failed.   
Then we tried another one the next day. It failed too.  
Five plans later we found ourselves on my bedroom floor, once again breathing a sigh of relief after escaping death for the sixth time that week.   
"This is getting very frustrating!" Gizamon said.   
"I'd have to agree," Penguinmon said. "In the past week all we've managed to do is almost get killed six times and we haven't even managed to destroy any Dark Prisms yet."  
"That's because we haven't seen any yet," I said. "We've only encountered Phantomon and Ladydevimon so far."  
Dan clutched his crest in his hand. "I thought these things were supposed to help us. I thought they were supposed to let our Digimon become as powerful as Emily and Andrew's have! Why aren't they working?"  
"That's a good question," I said, looking at my own crest. "If we could get just one of our crests to work we'd have some chance."  
"Maybe they're not the real thing," Dan said. "Maybe they're just copies and Emily and Andrew have the real ones."  
"They're the real ones!" Sean said. "Tapirmon and I retrieved them ourselves!"  
"Well they've outsmarted us before," Dan said. "Maybe they did it again."  
"Look I overheard them!" Sean yelled. "They didn't even know that I was a Digidestined before I rescued Kris, Jenn, and Rob, they were concentrating too much on other things to notice!"   
"Like I said before maybe they tricked you."  
"THEY DIDN'T TRICK ME!!"   
"It's not like they haven't tricked us before, it's more than possible!"  
"I'D KNOW IF I WAS TRICKED!!"  
"Okay that's enough!" Jenn yelled. "We need to stop this arguing! Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help us stop The Digimon Emperor and Empress!"  
An idea suddenly snapped into my head.  
"What we need is a day off." I interrupted the argument.  
All nine heads turned towards me, intrigued by the idea.  
"Okay, of the seven days of this past week we've spent six of them trying to stop the Digimon Emperor and Empress, and all this fighting is turning us against each other. I think that we should take one day when we go into the Digital World and not go into some big battle. I say, for once we go into the Digital World and not attack Emily and Andrew's base, we just enjoy ourselves, maybe have a picnic, relax, find a lake go swimming do anything but fight."  
"I could defiantly go for that!" Elecmon yelled.   
"That is the best idea I've heard since I joined this stupid group!" Take a guess at who said that.  
Everyone else eagerly agreed.   
"Okay, that was easy to decide on, all we need to do is decide what we're going to do, and where we're going to do."  
"Can we do that later?" Rob asked. "I've got tons of homework that I've been putting off all week, not to mention I'm dead tired."  
"Yeah me too," Dan said. "I've got five late assignments because of these fights, of course I usually do anyway, but still."  
"I've got to get home to dinner." Sean  
"I've got nothing to do," Jenn said. "I can stay here and plan it with you."  
"Sure," I said.   
"Either Jenn, or I will contact you guys and tell you what's happening."  
They nodded, and left leaving, Jenn Elecmon, Penguinmon, and I alone to plan our day off.   
  
* * *  
  
It was the next day, once again Jenn and I were trapped in biology class, it was even worse today, first of all it being the last class of the day didn't help. Then there was the fact that it was Friday, and lastly it was the last class before our day of relaxing in the Digital World finally came, we decided to have it on a Saturday so we'd have the whole day, so we were doing it tomorrow.   
My eyes met the clock. One hour, it didn't seem like much but this class always dragged by anyway, it was going to go by even slower now.  
"This spot is perfect," Jenn said, looking at a makeshift map of the Digital World. "It's a got fresh lake, a nice meadow for a picnic, and not that far from a Digiport, and the best part is that-"  
"Excuse me class," the teacher spoke up stepping into the room. "Before I start today's lesson, I'd like to introduce a new student, Janine."  
The teacher stepped aside, and the new student stepped into the room.   
I could feel my mouth drop open as the very essence of beauty stepped into the room.   
She had beautiful long brown hair that extended down to her shoulders, the most beautiful face, you could imagine. Then there was her body; it was perfect, curved in all the right places. I was staring at a goddess!  
"Hi," she said in a heavenly voice. "I'm Janine, I lived was born here in Kenora, but moved to New York when I was four, and well - I moved back here a few days ago."  
"Good, Janine." Our teacher said. "You may take your seat now."  
Janine nodded, and began moving towards her seat in the back of the room, I continued to admire her beauty as she walked by even her walk was beautiful. As she walked by my desk, suddenly a glow began to shot from under my shirt; it was the crest of Caution! I had the crest of Caution tucked under my shirt along with my own crest of Compassion. I pulled the crest of Caution, it glowed even more as Janine got closer, then began to lose it's glow as Janine continued to walk and got farther away.   
"She's the last Digidestined," Jenn said in shock.  
The biggest smile you could think of was on my face. "Oh this is too perfect. She's Digidestined this gives me the perfect excuse to talk to her."  
"Well we can't do it now." Jenn said. "We'll talk to her after class. So what do you think of this spot?"  
I continued to stare, at the beauty just a few rows of desks away from me, the best part of this whole thing was she was going to be part of our team. I'd bet her Digimon was just as beautiful as she was. I could hardly wait until she saw Elecmon and I in battle that ought to impress her.  
"Kris?"  
There she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and I had the perfect excuse to not only talk to her but I could use it as an excuse to ask her out.  
"Hey Kris!"   
"Huh, what is it Janine." I said still staring at the beauty just feet away.  
"Jenn."  
"Huh?"  
"You said Janine, my name's Jenn."  
"Oh sorry Janine."  
"Jenn."  
"What was that Janine?"  
"You just did it again!" she screamed. "What's with you?"  
Now when I talked to her, what was I supposed to say, I could -  
"Ow," I said, as I felt a sharp object poke me between the ribs.  
Jenn had poked me with her pencil.  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
"You weren't paying attention to me, you were in some sort of trance, and you just kept staring at the new girl."  
"Sorry, but just look at her. Do you think she'd ever go out with me?"  
"Why would you want to go out with a girl like her? She's probably just your stereotypical all looks no brains girls. I'm sure there's other girls that would love to go out with you."  
She smiled a bit as she said the last part, had I not been infixed with Janine I would have picked up the subtle hint.   
"Which girls are those?"   
I could tell I said something wrong, as her smile faded.  
"Arrg!" She yelled. "Kris! Sometimes you can be so clueless!"  
She slammed her book shut, and turned her desk to face the other way.   
I just stood there puzzled. What was her problem? Girls were just impossible to figure out sometimes.  
It was then when the teacher started the today's lesson, that was my clue to zone out and only half listen to what he had to say, the other part of my mind locked on other things. The rest of the class went as usual, a boring lesson, occasional notes, and the homework assignment. Soon the bell rang and we started to file out of the class, I caught Janine at her locker.  
"Janine," I said running up to her.   
"Hi," she said. "You're in my biology class right."  
"Yeah," I said. "My name's Kris."  
She tilted her head. "Is there something you want."  
"Yeah, I-I guess," I said nervously. "There's something I want to talk to you about, maybe tonight over a slice of pizza or something?"  
"Like a date?"  
Okay now I was really nervous. "Sure if you want to call it that."  
"Sorry," she said trying to be as nice as possible. "But I don't really know you that well, plus I just got into town, and I'd like to get settled first. Maybe after I get to know you in class then maybe we can go out."  
"Okay, okay." I said. "It doesn't have to be a date, but I really need to talk to you about something, it's really important."  
"Well if it's so urgent why can't you just tell me now."  
My eyes glanced around the hallway it was still really crowded. "I can't tell you now, too many people around."  
Once again, I'd felt I'd said something wrong. Her once sweet and patient face turned into an angry scowl.  
"Too many people!" She yelled. "Is this something you can only do when we're alone."  
"Well sort of."   
It wasn't until those words left my mouth that I realized what she was suspecting. I immediately regretted saying that, she seemed even angrier now she slammed her locker shut.  
"Look! I don't know who you are suggesting this! But I think you should just stay away from me from now on!"  
She started to walk away. Great! What'd I do now? I had I gotten her thinking that I wanted to-   
I shook off that, looks like I'd blown any chance of going out with her. She was still Digidestined though, I couldn't let her just walk away.  
"Wait!" I said stepping in front of her. "I think you misunderstood what I said, I just want to talk to you."  
"Yes, I'm sure you do." She said sarcastically, walking around me and continuing to walk away from me.  
Okay, now it was time to pull out the big guns. I stepped in front of her, and held out my Digivice.  
"It's about this."   
Her angry look changed into one of shock.  
"Wh-where did you get that?"   
I grinned at her. "Now you're willing to listen huh."  
"Just tell me where you got it!"  
"You've got one don't you," I said. "Prove your one of us and show it to me."  
"One of us? What are you talking about?"  
"Just show me your Digivice."  
She reluctantly reached into her pocket and held up her Digivice, like all the others hers was a different colour, a bright sky blue to be exact.   
"There you've seen it now tell me how you got yours."  
"Four years ago," I began my explanation; I had already gone through four times. "I was ten years old, visiting my aunt in Odeiva Japan. I was using their computer when suddenly this thing shot out of the computer. It didn't look like this then though, it was blue, and square, then about two months ago a beam shot out of the computer and upgraded it changing it into what it is now."  
"J-just like what happened to me." She said. "Okay I'm willing to listen now."  
"Okay," I said. "But not here, like I said too many people. In one hour meet me at my house, it's on May Avenue, just a few blocks away from the school."  
"I-I don't know."  
"Look if you're still afraid of being alone with me, I can promise you that we won't be alone."  
"Okay," she said. "As long as we're not alone."  
I smiled and started to walk away. "One hour then."  
I laughed, as I started walking away, she was afraid I was going to try and seduce her.   
Anyone who really knew me would've even laughed at the suggestion at me even flirting let alone seducing. I could picture them saying it. "What sweet innocent Kris. You must be joking." Then laugh in the face of whoever suggested it. Even my teammates would have the same reaction, despite the fact that they'd seen in battle when I could be most ruthless, which wasn't even close to being ruthless. Anyway I'd done the hardest part, convinced her to listen to me, now I just needed her to like me.  
  
* * *  
  
The doorbell rang.  
"That must be her!" I said as I shot up from my place on my bed where I had been planning on what I was going to saw for the next hour. Unfortunately I'd forgotten Elecmon had been laying on my stomach and he rolled off my bed, and onto the ground.  
"Sorry bud, are you okay."   
"Fine," Elecmon said rubbing his head. "I've never seen you this excited about another human coming before. Are you okay?"  
"Fine, fine." I said nervously. "I just-"  
I didn't really need to finish, Elecmon knew me well enough to know what I was feeling.  
"You like her a lot don't you." He said an evil grin on his face.  
I crossed my arms, and pretended to be indifferent. "What? Are you crazy, I don't I'm just excited because the team's about to be complete."  
"Sure, that's why you're blushing."  
"I'm not blushing!" I yelled, despite the fact that I knew my face was bright red.  
"Please your face is redder than mine."  
"No it's not!  
"Okay fine, fine it's not."  
The doorbell rang again.  
"I better get that," I said. "Stay here, I'll call you when I need a visual aid."  
"What's with you and visual aids?"   
I rolled my eyes. "You're getting worse than Dan."  
"Fine, fine in that case I'll shut up now."  
I left my partner in my room, and ran down the stairs, and opened the door, just as I thought on the other side was Janine.  
"Hey," I said. "Come on in."  
She reluctantly stepped in the house, glancing around nervously, she was defiantly on edge, aside from Elecmon we were alone in the house.   
"You said we wouldn't be alone." She said.  
"We're not," I said.   
"I don't see or here anyone else in the house."  
"He's just a little quiet."  
"Look," she said shyly. "I'm just here to find out something I've been wondering about for four years. Nothing else."  
I laughed to myself again she still didn't trust me, had she really known me what she was suspecting now, would be the last thing she'd be worrying about. I guess because I was a guy I was supposed to be driven by nothing by hormones.   
"Okay I'd like to start with a visual aid, it's in my room. I'll show you."  
Great Kris that was smart, you didn't want her to think you were seducing her, and you just invited her into your bedroom.   
"I-I don't think so."  
"Oh sorry," I said. "I forgot how paranoid you are."  
Great way to make her like you idiot, I told myself. Insulting her really helps.  
Thankfully she just ignored it, not seeming to get angry at all.   
"I'll get him to come down here then."   
"Him?"  
"Yeah, that's what I meant when I said you weren't alone. Elecmon!"  
"Is that my cue?" Elecmon said from my room.   
I rolled my eyes. "Yes."  
In a second Elecmon came bounding down the stairs, and into the entrance, where Janine and I stood.   
Janine could only stare at him. "Wh-what is that?"   
I approached Elecmon, and placed my hand on his head. "This is my partner Elecmon."  
"Y-yeah," she stuttered in shock. "But what is it."  
"Not it," I said. "Him, his name is Elecmon, and he's a Digimon."  
"Di-Digimon."   
"Actually," Elecmon said. "The technical name is Digital monster, but we prefer Digimon."  
"We?" Janine said. "You mean there's more."  
"Yep," I said. "Much more, in fact there's an entire world of them, all of which come in different shapes and sizes."  
Janine started to approach Elecmon slowly. I quickly noted her nervousness.  
"Don't worry," I reassured her. "Elecmon won't hurt you, he's totally friendly."  
"That is unless you try to hurt Kris," Elecmon said. "It's my lifelong job to protect him."  
"I'll be sure to note that." Janine said.   
"Now normally human's wouldn't be able to have contact with Digimon, or access to where they came from, the Digital World with a few exceptions, those exceptions are the Digidestined."  
I held my Digivice up for her to see.   
"These are Digivices, these are what prove that we are Digidestined, they're our main tools."  
"Tools for what?"  
I grinned. "It's a very long story." That's when once again I went into my long detailed explanation about the Digital World, and the Digimon, the war with Emily and Andrew and how we were the only ones who could stop them. My voice fell silent as I finished my story.   
"So that's what that little thing is," I said. "Proof that your one of the Digidestined, an a tool that allows your partner to Digivolve. Now do you see why I didn't want anybody else around when I told you?"   
"So your telling me you expect me to just throw myself into a big fight?" she said. "You expect me to just risk my life for a bunch of data."  
"Data!" Elecmon said.   
"Calm down Elecmon," I said. "She doesn't know. The Digital World isn't just data, it's not some game on the net, it's real, and Digimon are living things, they may have just started out as data on someone's computer, but now they're living things, and they're being captured, and tortured by doing horrible things they don't want to do, and like I said we're the only ones who can stop it from happening, so the whole reason I asked you here is to ask you if you're with us."  
"I-I don't know," she said. "I mean, I know that what's happening to these creatures is horrible, I defiantly agree with you on that, and I understand why you're willing to risk your lives to try and help them, but-"  
I noticed Elecmon starting to get angry. "But what? You're afraid! We all are but we're still fighting! How can you not join us and fight! While these innocent Digimon are suffering!"  
"Elecmon!" I yelled. "Look I'm sorry, he just doesn't like what's happening. Some of those Digimon suffering are Elecmon like him."  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just not sure I want to risk my life, for - for something that has nothing to do with me."  
"Look," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "No one's forcing you to join us and fight, I'm just asking you to think about it. You are Digidestined and nothing can change that, you're if you decide to join us, you're more than welcome, we can use all the help we can get. However if you don't then fine, I don't want to force anyone to fight if they don't want to."  
"Thanks," she said, her face finally smiling again. "I'll think about it, and get back to you later."  
"You're leaving already?" I asked.   
"I don't see any reason for me to stay."  
"I still haven't given you your crest or Digimon yet."  
Her eyes lit up, and smile grew even bigger, I loved being the cause of it.   
"You mean I get my own Digimon?"   
"Of course, every Digidestined gets a Digimon, how do you think we can stop the Digimon Emperor and Empress. But first you get this."  
I reached into my pocket and held out her crest.   
"Here," I said, as she took the crest from my hand. "This is your crest of Caution."  
The crest glowed, as she held it and stopped as she hung it around her neck.  
"So this is the second Digivolving tool." Janine said.   
"Yeah," I answered. "We haven't figured out how to use them yet, but when we do our Digimon should be able to Digivolve into their Ultimate stages, and we'll have this war all wrapped up."  
"So, what about my Digimon? How do I get it?"  
"You just need to hold your Digivice up to a computer, and your Digimon should come out of it."  
She smiled, another one of her beautiful smiles. "Good. You got a computer?"  
"Yeah," I said. "It's in my - I'll go get it."  
In a minute I was up in my room, and downstairs again his my laptop in my hand. I walked up to Janine, and opened up my laptop.  
"Okay," I said. "You know what to do."  
She sighed, and held up her Digivice. "Here goes."  
It happened, just like it had with Jenn, Rob and Dan, the monitor shot out a blinding glow followed by a beam that landed just at Janine's feet. As we finally regained our eyesight, we saw a tiny tadpole with legs at Jenn's feet.   
The tadpole Digimon examined his surroundings, in particular his partner, Janine.   
"C-Could this be, is this the real world?" the Digimon said happily. "Finally!"  
The little blue Digimon immediately jumped into Janine's arms, she welcomed his embrace.   
"Hey little guy," she laughed.   
"I've finally found you!" the Digimon said laughing. "I've been looking forward to meeting you since I hatched. My name is Otamamon: , your partner."  
"Thanks Kris," Janine said. "I really have to get going now, I'll think about joining you guys, but I can't make any promises.   
"You don't have to leave yet do you?"  
"Yes," she said. "Maybe I'll see you later."  
She began to move towards the door.   
"Wait," I said.   
Now a little more trusting of me, she actually stopped.   
"We're going to the Digital World for a day of relaxing tomorrow," I said. "Now that you're one of us you're welcome to come, we're not planning on fighting or anything, it's just a day off from trying to get into Emily and Andrew's base."  
"I guess," she said. "As long as we're not going to be risking our lives."  
"Not that we're planning on."   
She cocked her eyebrow at me.  
"Hey calm down I'm just kidding."   
Otamamon laughed. "I like him."  
Janine only rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Right," I said. "I'll introduce you to the others, then just be here by ten tomorrow morning."  
She nodded. "Speaking of the others, why didn't you ask them over here too, to help you explain what was going on."  
A wave of fear washed over me. I hadn't expected that, there was really no reason why I hadn't asked the others, I just didn't.   
"W-well," I said nervously. "I-I just didn't want to intimidate you, you've got the crest of caution, and I thought so many people would scare you away."  
Her only reaction was a smile. "Sure." She said followed by a laugh, as she opened the door and left  
Even her laugh was beautiful. I collapsed on the couch.  
"You like her?" Elecmon said. "She's so selfish."  
"Selfish!" I snapped. "She is not selfish! She's just cautious! So she's not sure if she wants to fight or not! She just isn't like Dan she just wants to be careful before she goes risking her life."  
A smile grew wide on his face. "I know that, but this just proves you like her."  
"I don't like her."  
"Yes you do," Elecmon laughed. "Then if you don't why were you so quick to defend her, and so snippy about it too. Second why are you blushing?"  
"I'm not blushing!" I yelled, lunging at him.  
Elecmon only laughed and jumped out of the way.   
"Whatever you say."  
I laughed and playfully lunged at him again. Elecmon laughed along with me and ran up the stairs, I chased after him, still laughing and chased him up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
My face broke the surface of the water; I shook my head throwing the water off of my face. This lake was almost too perfect; I could see the water droplets sparkle, from the reflecting sun, as they dripped off my hair. Jenn had chosen a good spot for our day off. It was a totally secluded spot, there was a nice perfectly clear lake, with a waterfall running into it from a cliff at the end, the water by the waterfall was a good twenty feet deep, a perfect depth for jumping off the cliff and into the water, but the lake still had a shallow end where it met the land. There was small hill that led up from the lake, of course it wasn't half as steep as the one by the Emily and Andrew's base, and also half the size, you could walk up casually, in seconds.   
We'd set up a blanket on the top of the hill for a picnic; unfortunately Jenn hadn't let us touch any of the food yet. So most of us had decided to go swimming, by most of us I mean the guys. Jenn, Janine, Penguinmon and Otamamon, lay on the blanket on the hill taking in the Digital World's sun. I couldn't help but steal a look at Janine every so often, she just looked so beautiful in that two-piece swimsuit, like it was any surprise that she would. Sean was the only male Digidestined whose jaw hadn't dropped when we'd first seen her in it, being only nine years old his hormones hadn't kicked in yet. Most of the rest of us were in the lake swimming, Elecmon, Rob, Sean Tapirmon and I were in the main part of the lake swimming. Dan and Gizamon were on the top of the cliff, ready to jump off into the water. Gotsumon was the only guy not swimming he just sat at the edge of the lake, watching us. Rob noticed this right away.   
"What are you waiting for?" Rob said to his partner. "Come on in Gotsumon, the water's great!"  
Gotsumon shook his head. "No, I don't do water."  
"Come on," Rob coaxed. "It's really refreshing."  
"Rob, in case you haven't noticed I am a rock Digimon, do you know what happens when a rock goes into the water."  
"It sinks." Rob said nervously. "Sorry."  
"It's fine," Gotsumon sighed. "I'm fine here."  
Elecmon surfaced beside me, Elecmon was a good swimmer, not nearly as good as Gizamon, he could only swim as well as a human could just like Tapirmon could. I was really regretting when he got out of the water, Elecmon was like a dog when he got out of the water he stunk.   
"Hey girls!" Dan yelled from at the cliff. "Check this out."  
Jenn, Penguinmon, Janine, and Otamamon's, glanced slightly up to where Dan was standing.   
Dan jumped off the cliff doing a perfect flip then dive into the water.   
What was he trying to do? Impress them, there was no way that those two could be impressed by a bunch of stupid tricks.   
I was only half right. Jenn rolled her eyes at Dan's pathetic attempt to show off. But Janine actually looked impressed, she smiled at it and admired Dan as he surfaced.  
"What exactly is so impressive about a stupid dive?" I said loud enough so only Elecmon could hear.   
"It was pretty good." Elecmon said.   
"Yeah," I said smugly. "But I don't see why Janine was so impressed, I could do better than that."  
Elecmon only grinned.   
"Don't say a word!"   
"Okay, okay." Elecmon said. "I won't say anything."  
"If she thinks that's so great, wait until she sees me." I started swimming towards the cliff.   
"Kris are you nuts, you know you can't do that." Elecmon said swimming alongside me.   
"Sure I can, it's not that hard."  
"Kris, you'll kill yourself! You can't do that flip and dive."  
"So you doubt my abilities."  
"I know you've never tried it before, and you'll just end up hurting yourself."  
I reached the cliff and started climbing up the rope that we'd set up.   
Elecmon started climbing up after me. "Kris are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes," I answered as I reached the top of the rope, and pulled myself up to the cliff. "It's not like I haven't jumped off the cliff before."  
"You just jumped," Elecmon said as he also reached the top too. "You didn't try to do some stupid trick."  
"Janine didn't think it was so stupid."   
"That's because Dan knew what he was doing, you don't."  
"Hey I can do it, don't have so much doubt."  
"I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"I won't, trust me."  
Elecmon didn't try to stop me after that, but he didn't exactly say he approved either.   
"Hey Janine," I yelled.   
Once again the girls eyes met the top of the cliff hey I was.   
"If you think that was good wait 'till you see me."  
Janine watched inventively, but Jenn only seemed confused. However I wasn't worrying about Jenn right, now all I cared about now was that Janine was watching.   
I stepped up to the edge of the cliff, a little too quickly though, because my foot slipped on a puddle of water. It caused me to fall forward.   
"Ah!" I yelled I slipped and fell off the cliff towards the water.  
There was a deafening SMACK as my stomach hit the water. The Ultimate belly flop, and the ultimate humiliation. I could hear the laughter even from under the water. I felt a slash beside me. Elecmon  
I surfaced, just as I thought they were all laughing.   
I swam to a place in the lake where I could stand. Elecmon swam up, beside me.   
"I told you." He said.   
"You said I'd get hurt trying to do a trick," I said rubbing my red stomach. "I didn't get a chance I slipped."  
"Kris are you okay," Jenn said from up on the hill, standing up. "Are you hurt?"   
"Just, my pride." I answered.   
What I found strange that she was the only one who seemed genuinely concerned if I was hurt, even Elecmon, though he wasn't openly laughing I could tell he was really trying not to.   
"Are you sure?" Jenn asked again.   
"I'm fine, just knocked the wind out of me."  
"Okay," she said, sitting down again resuming her sun bathing. "Just don't do anything stupid like that again."  
"Sure you're okay Kris?" Elecmon asked.   
"Like I said before, I'm okay. I just hurt my pride."   
"Okay," Elecmon said. "I just wanted to be sure you weren't really hurt."  
Elecmon turned away and started to resume his swimming. I wasn't really in the mood for swimming. I went back to the shore where my clothes and Digivice, and crest was. I slipped my shirt on hung my crest around my neck once again. I was about to pocket my Digivice when I noticed it was in radar mode.   
"Hm, must have turned on when I changed into my bathing suit. I was about to turn it off, when I noticed an extra blue dot on the radar. There were six, along with six yellow ones and one green one; condensed into one area, there was one extra Digimon around. Odds were it was just Digimon who was wondering by, of course it was possible that it was Emily and Andrew's last slave, or Demidevimon or Blackgatomon and on recon. It was probably best that I check it out. I identified five of the blue dots as our Digimon the green one as Elecmon, and obviously the yellow ones as all of us. Now I just had to figure out who the other blue dot was. It was beginning to move away from the area we were all in.   
I started to follow it, it lead me into a small grove of trees. My eyes darted around searching for the extra Digimon; they locked onto some rustling bushes, as a small pink mouse Digimon ran into them. I wasn't totally sure but I think it was a Chuumon. Like I had originally thought just a Digimon who happened to be in the area, Chuumon was a friendly Digimon, and even if he wasn't he was only a rookie, so there wasn't anything to worry about from him, I might as well just head back to the lake for a quick swim before Jenn finally let us at the food she brought. However I stopped when I heard a voice.   
"Jenn," Janine's voice said.   
I froze; it was then I realized how far I'd gone. I'd gone around the hill and ended up behind a bush right where Jenn and Janine where sunbathing. Apparently they had no idea I was there behind the bushes.  
"Mmm-hmm." Jenn replied.  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
"'Bout what?"   
I started to walk towards the lake again; I shouldn't really be listening in on their private conversation.   
Janine began to speak again. "About Kris."  
That stopped me in my tracks. They were talking about me! I didn't normally eavesdrop, but this time I just couldn't resist.   
"What about him?" Jenn asked, a renewed sense of interest in her voice.   
"How long exactly have you known him?" Janine asked.   
"Kris, quite a while we've been friends since at least second grade."  
"So you've know him pretty well then."  
"You bet she knows a lot about him," Penguinmon said. "She never shuts up about him."  
"Penguinmon!" Jenn said. "Mind not mentioning that! But Penguinmon is right, I do you him pretty well, you know a guy for seven years and you can't help but get to know him, is that you question?"  
"No," Janine said. "That's not it."  
"So what is it?"   
"Well, I'm just curious about him, is he the kind of guy who -"she stopped for a second obviously a little uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "Who, you know would try to seduce a girl?"  
Jenn just looked at her with a look of shock, a smile slowly grew on her and Penguinmon's faces. "Kris. Sed-sed -"   
Jenn and Penguinmon, suddenly burst out laughing, and I'm not talking about your casual laugh, I'm talking about sidesplitting laughing.   
Jenn grabbed her gut with one hand, and wiped away a tear caused by the extreme laughter away with the other.   
"You're kidding right." She said still laughing while she talked. "Kris, sedu-" she burst out laughing uncontrollably again. "Oh God I can't even say it. You've got to be kidding!" She collapsed on her blanket almost paralyzed by laughter.   
Penguinmon finally said something. "Please, I've only known Kris for a few months, and even I know that's ridiculous."   
"See," Otamamon said. "I told you."  
"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Janine said.   
I could only stand in shock, true Jenn had just put a good word in for me with Janine (I think), but I couldn't help but be a little insulted, I was so glad Elecmon wasn't here, I'd never hear the end of it.   
Jenn finally calmed down, but still had a huge smile on her face. "Why do you ask? Do you like him, or something?"  
Yes, Jenn was about to inadvertently reveal to me what I'd been wondering since I met Janine.   
"Well I like him," Janine answered. "He seems like a nice guy, but I wouldn't say that I like him, he doesn't really seem like my type."  
"Not you type?" Jenn said, actually seeming offended. "Nice, compassionate guys aren't your type."  
"Didn't seem like that today," Janine said. "First of all there was that stupid stunt he did on the cliff, he should know better not to do something like that unless he knows what he's doing like, Dan."  
I cringed as I noticed a glint of admiration in her voice as she said Dan's name.   
"Plus I noticed every once in a while I notice him sneaking looks at me."  
I could feel my face feel hot as she said that.   
Jenn just smiled. "What do you expect wearing that. Kris isn't the only one stealing looks at you, Sean was the only one who wasn't, of course had he been a few years older he would have. Kris may be a nice guy but he's still a guy."  
"What do you mean by that?" Janine said.  
"Great this again." Penguinmon groaned.   
"See guys only have two things on their mind, one of which is girls, or sex."  
"Hey!" Otamamon said. "I don't know if you noticed but I am a male, and I'm nothing like that."  
"Human guys, Otamamon," Jenn said. "Human guys."  
Okay, this was a little insulting; of course it was partly true.  
"So what's the other thing they always have on their minds?" Janine asked a smile on her face.   
Jenn patted the picnic basket next to her. "Allow me to demonstrate." Jenn cupped her hands around her mouth, and yelled out to everyone else who was swimming in the pool. "Hey guys are you ready to eat."  
Everyone in the waters' faces, shot towards where Jenn was, and immediately began to run from wherever they were to wherever the food was. Had I not been listening to the previous conversation Jenn and Janine had been having I would have rushed to get some food too. Of course to do that I'd have to go through the bush, and reveal that I'd been listening the whole time. It would make a lot more sense if I went around, and into the lake then up the hill to the picnic spot. Which I began to until Janine began speaking again, quickly though so she could finish the conversation before the guys got out of the lake and to their location.   
"So you're saying the only two things guys ever think about is food and sex?"   
Jenn nodded. "Well," she sighed. "Not all guys."   
Jenn's eyes focused on the seven rushing towards her, Janine, Otamamon, and Penguinmon.   
"Hey," Jenn yelled. "Where's Kris? He's not there."  
"You're right," Janine said. "He's not there."  
Great! They realized I wasn't there; I had to move fast before they realized I was behind the bush.   
Moving as fast as I could while still trying not to make myself noticed, and maneuvered my way through the woods, and back to the lake, without being spotted. I quickly slipped of my shirt and crest, and placed my Digivice on top of them, then finally dove into the lake.   
From underwater I could her, Jenn and Elecmon calling my name, they'd even gone knee high into the water. I surfaced almost immediately in front of them.   
"Hi," I said the second I surfaced.   
"Where the hell were you?" Jenn screamed, giving me a push, harder than she thought as it caused me to fall into the water. "You scared me half to death!"  
"Calm down." I said, getting up. "I was just swimming. Did you want something?"  
"Time to eat." Elecmon said. "Hurry up before the others eat it all."   
"Food," I said trying to sound both surprised and eager. "Great let's go."   
I ran passed Jenn out of the lake, and Elecmon began running beside me.   
I heard Jenn let out a grunt of frustration as she followed us.   



	8. 5 - The Team is Complete(Part 2)

"Great sandwiches Jenn," I said finishing off my third tuna sandwich.   
"I'd defiantly agree there," Elecmon said as he downed his fourth.   
I quickly finished off my glass of orange juice, and patted my stomach.   
"Great," I said. "I'm stuffed."  
"Stuffed?" Elecmon said biting into another sandwich. "You only ate three."  
"Sorry if I don't eat like a pig like you Elecmon."  
"Hey I don't eat like a pig," Elecmon said with his food full of food.   
"Sure you don't." I said laughing at my partner.   
"I couldn't eat anymore either," Dan said.   
"I'm not surprised." Sean said. "You ate twice as much as any of us did."  
"What." Dan said. "I'm a growing boy. Anyone for a swim."  
"Yeah," Gizamon answered eagerly.  
"I could go for a dip," I said.   
"Count us in too." Tapirmon said, 'us' obviously meant he and Sean.   
Everyone except Jenn, Janine, Penguinmon, and Otamamon, got up and started heading for the lake.   
"So," Jenn said. "You swim, come back for the food, and then just leave as soon as you'd had enough."  
"Yeah that's pretty much it." Dan laughed running down to the lake with the others.   
However I hadn't run down immediately by the time the others got down to the lake I had just stood up and dusted some crumbs off of my lap.   
"Coming Kris?" Elecmon asked half way to the lake.   
"Yeah," I answered. "I'll be there."  
Elecmon nodded and continued to run towards the lake.   
Okay I said to myself. Time to impress Janine. Why Dan and the others run off without anything, I'll show her how nice I am.  
"Thanks for lunch Jenn," I said. "It was great."  
I proud smile grew on Jenn's face as I said it.   
"Thanks," she said. "At least someone appreciates it."  
My eyes darted to Janine, she seemed only indifferent to it, she just kept her eyes locked on the lake where the other guys where swimming.   
Damn, didn't work.   
I ignored my failure, and ran into the lake jumped over everyone's discarded shirts and jumped into the water. In about a minute, I felt a splash beside me, Jenn surfaced beside me a few seconds later.   
"Hey," she said, almost shyly. "Thought I'd join you."  
Okay now I felt really weird, I'd been a friend with Jenn for seven years, and not once had we ever had an awkward moment, but now was defiantly awkward. What I really hated was that I didn't even know why. Something about the way the sun reflected off her wet hair just -  
"Hey guys!" a voice interrupted my train of thought, Janine to be exact.   
My eyes moved towards her.   
"Yeah?" I asked.   
"The Digivice, it's radar mode, what do these dots mean?" Janine asked.   
"The green dot is your own Digimon, the blue dots are other Digimon, and the yellow ones are other Digidestined." I answered. "Why?"  
"That's what I was afraid of." Janine said. "There 's an extra blue and yellow dot."  
"What!?" Jenn and I both yelled.   
"That means-" I started but was interrupted by an explosion on the hill between Janine, and Jenn and I.   
The explosion didn't hurt anyone, it hadn't intended too. Janine and Otamamon stood on the top of the hill dazed, just everyone including me stood dazed in the lake. I rubbed my head, and looked to the sky.   
The source of the explosion, revealed itself.   
Emily and Ladydevimon!   
Ladydevimon flew down and landed on the hill just between Janine, Otamamon and the rest of us, Emily hopped off of Ladydevimon's back as she landed, there were evil grins on both of their faces.   
"Well," Emily laughed evilly. "Taking a day off from failing to enter our base."  
I clenched my fists. "Look," I said. "We're just here to take a day off from fighting. We're not looking for a fight."  
Emily only glared at me evilly. "What a shame because we, ARE!"  
Ladydevimon's hand quickly shot up. "Dark explosion!" she yelled as a dark beam flew from her hand, and landed where Janine was standing.   
"Janine!" I yelled in concern.   
The dust settled and Janine was a few feet away from where she had just been standing, Otamamon on top of her. He'd managed to push her out of the way just in time.   
"You've become somewhat of a nuisance." Emily said. "It's time for it to stop, prepare to be destroyed."  
"We don't think so." Elecmon said.   
He, Penguinmon, Gotsumon, Tapirmon, and Gizamon, jumped in front of our enemies.   
"You're outnumbered," Gotsumon said. "We're going to stop the terror you've spread over the Digital World."  
Emily only laughed. "Please you pitiful weaklings can't beat us. Even though Andrew's not here you still don't stand a chance."  
Ladydevimon had the same reaction. "You fools are only rookies, even though there's six of you, you don't stand a chance against even just one Ultimate, like myself."  
"Then it's time for Champions." Elecmon said. "Kris, it's time to Digivolve."  
I felt extreme fear, as I glanced towards the shore where, my shirt, crest, and most important my Digivice lay, and I couldn't get to it, Emily and Ladydevimon were in the way, and I'd doubt they'd let me get to it, and Elecmon couldn't Digivolve without it.   
"I - I don't have my Digivice."   
"Great," Elecmon said. "Guess you guys will have to do it."  
A look of fear locked on everyone else's face, as they glanced towards the shore where they're Digivices also where.   
"We'll just have to do it as rookies then," Tapirmon said.   
Elecmon nodded.   
"No," I yelled. "You don't stand a chance."  
"Sorry Kris but it's our job to protect you kids at all costs." Elecmon said. "Otamamon you with us?"  
Otamamon nodded jumped off of Janine and stepped closer to Ladydevimon.   
"Digimon attack!" Elecmon yelled. "Sparkling Thunder!"  
"Ice Slide!"  
"Rock fist!"   
"Nightmare Syndrome!"  
"Spiral Edge."  
"Lullaby bubble!"  
All our Digimon fired their attacks together, straight at Ladydevimon. Unfortunately she only tossed the attacks with a flick of her hand.   
"Fools," she laughed.   
Our Digimon stopped using their attacks, and decided to go on physical ones. The six of them jumped at her using whatever natural weapons they had, but once again Ladydevimon only laughed and hit them aside. I began to run to Elecmon's side, but was stopped in my tracks, as a dark explosion landed just in front of me.   
"Move and die." Emily yelled.   
Okay that left helping our Digimon out of the question.   
This looked really bad, our Digimon were fighting their hearts out, but they were losing. They couldn't beat Ladydevimon as champions they didn't have a chance as rookies, if only we could get to our Digivices, at least then we'd have a chance, maybe we couldn't beat Emily and Andrew together, but maybe apart we could, but the only one who had her Digivice was Janine, but Otamamon couldn't Digivolve yet anyway.  
"Let's see," Emily said. "Who will be first?"  
"Wouldn't it be easier to destroy them all at once?" Ladydevimon asked.  
"Now what fun would that be?" Emily laughed. "Then we wouldn't be able to see the looks of horror and sadness as we destroyed their friends one by one." Her eyes locked onto me. "Oh and make sure you don't destroy him." Emily said as she pointed her finger on me. "I've got plans for him."  
"Lucky you, Kris. You get to survive." Dan teased, seemingly attempting to deny the seriousness of the situation.   
She was a monster, not only did she enjoy destroying lives she enjoyed watching people suffer as a result of that destruction, and what exactly did she mean by plans for me?  
"I don't think so!" Elecmon yelled, pouncing onto Ladydevimon, but like before Ladydevimon only tossed him aside.   
"Okay," Emily said. "Destroy him first."  
Ladydevimon sneered, and held out her hand. In a second she'd fire her Dark Explosion, most defiantly killing Elecmon.   
"NO!" I screamed.   
I ignored the danger, jumping out of the lake, in front of Elecmon. Ladydevimon immediately stopped charging her attack, she had orders not to destroy me, she may be evil but she was still loyal to Emily.   
"What are you waiting for?" Emily demanded of her Digimon. "Destroy him!"  
"But you said."   
"He's only a human, you idiot!" Emily screamed in anger. "Push him out of the way."   
Ladydevimon began to approach us, when she was hit him behind from, our Digimon's five attacks.   
It didn't even come close to hurting her, in a second there were five Digimon clinging to her, desperately trying to stop her from attacking, and failing. Ladydevimon saw them more of a nuisance than a threat and casually tossed them off, with one exception. Otamamon still clung to Ladydevimon's shoulder by his teeth.   
"You little!" Ladydevimon yelled in annoyance, more than pain.   
She casually grabbed him and tossed him to Emily's feet. Ladydevimon turned her attention to Elecmon and I again.   
Emily's eyes glared angrily at the hurt Digimon at her feet.   
"Stupid tadpole." She growled raising her foot.   
She was going to crush him!  
"Leave him alone!" Janine screamed tackling Emily, and pinning her to the ground.   
"How dare you!" Emily screamed. "I am the Digimon Empress! Nobody treats me like this!"  
"Shut up!" Janine yelled. "Nobody tries to hurt my partner, you bitch."  
Ladydevimon diverted her attention once again, this time to Emily and Janine.   
"Don't touch her!" Ladydevimon screamed.   
Then just as casually as she had tossed our Digimon aside, Ladydevimon grabbed Janine and threw her aside. This was surprising. True, Ladydevimon was an evil Digimon but despite that she cared for her Digidestined partner just as much as any of our Digimon cared for us.   
"I told you to destroy Elecmon," Emily screamed in anger at her Digimon.   
"But she was hurting you."   
"You think I can't handle a weakling like her!" Emily's evil gaze met Janine's face. "Forget Elecmon. I want her destroyed first, she must be taught to respect the Digimon Empress."  
Ladydevimon turned to Janine angrily, and held out two of her hands. "Just for attacking my partner you die slowly. Darkness wa-"  
"Lullaby bubble!" Otamamon yelled interrupting Ladydevimon's attack, firing dozens of tiny bubbles at Ladydevimon. She ignored them, and raised her hands again. In a second Otamamon jumped between them, and continued to fire his lullaby bubble attack, which wasn't doing much but annoying Ladydevimon.  
"Looks like they die together!" Emily laughed  
"NO!" Otamamon screamed as he began to glow just like Janine's Digivice.   
I'd seen this enough times to know what was happening, Otamamon was Digivolving! Light shot from Janine's Digivice, hit Otamamon and -  
"Otamamon Digivolved to…………………………Starmon! "  
That was it! All six of our Digimon had Digivolved. Unfortunately I didn't think that would do much good, one Champion against an Ultimate wasn't enough.   
"Darkness Explosion!" Ladydevimon yelled as she fired a beam from her hand  
"Hang on." Starmon said in a western accent. He wrapped his arms around her and flew into the air dodging the attack. Starmon landed a safe distance away from Emily and Ladydevimon, and set Janine down.   
"Stay hey her lil' lady, I'll deal with them varmints."  
I could tell by the look on her face, Janine was about to object, but Starmon flew off before she could say anything.   
"Get him!" Emily screamed at her Digimon.   
Ladydevimon obediently flew after Starmon. Starmon dove down pulling up right before hitting the ground. He was now only inches above the ground. Ladydevimon however was not as agile, and had to shoot her feet out and actually land, however she was flying a few feet off the ground after Starmon in a second. Starmon took full advantage of the few extra seconds of time he'd been giving by Ladydevimon landing. He zoomed over the coastline, right where our clothes, crests and Digivices were. Starmon quickly snatched up our Digivices and crests.   
"Catch." He yelled tossing us our crests and Digivices, not one of us fumbled them.   
We all immediately held them out in our hands, towards our respective Digimon, and all yelled at the same time. "Digivolve!"  
"Elecmon Digivolved to………………..Leomon!"  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to……………Kiwimon!"  
"Gotsumon Digivolved to……………...Monochromon!"  
"Tapirmon Digivolved to………………Apemon!"  
"Gizamon Digivolved to……………….Coelamon!"  
All our Digimon lined up, with the exception of Starmon who landed beside Janine.   
Emily clenched her fist, and grit her teeth in anger. "Ladydevimon forget it! Just destroy all those Digimon at once."  
Ladydevimon once again smiled evilly. "Finally." She took off into the air, and held her hands high, and started charging a Darkness Explosion attack.   
"This is it you guys," I said. "This is a going to be a big one we're going to have to all attack at once, and now!"   
Everyone nodded and relayed the message to their Digimon. Except of course for Janine.  
"I'm goin' in." Starmon said.   
Janine immediately grabbed his arm, stopping him from taking off. "Starmon wait! I don't want you to fight."  
"But Janine."   
While they were talking our Digimon didn't wait for Starmon to join them in their line up. They immediately fired their attacks.   
"Fist of the beast king!"  
"Drill bill!"  
"Volcanic strike!"  
"Metallic fur!"  
"Fossil Crusher!"  
The five Digimon's attacks headed straight for Ladydevimon, they were going to make a direct hit. We might actually beat her! Maybe five Champions were enough to beat one Ultimate.   
"Darkness Explosion!"   
Ladydevimon fired her attack, straight down at our Digimon, just as our Digimon had done to her, there was no way to avoid it, and so the five attacks of our Digimon and, and the Dark energy beam collided. I couldn't bear to look, but I eventually did. I saw the two attacks, neither had overcome each other, but Ladydevimon's attack was slowly beginning to slowly overtake our Digimon's attacks. Our Digimon kept firing, causing a steady steam of attacks, but so did Ladydevimon. The bad part was, like I said Ladydevimon was slowly winning the exchange of attacks. Not good! Very not good!  
"Janine," Dan yelled over to Janine. "We could use some help here!"   
"Please let me help Janine." Starmon said. "They need my help they're losing."  
"I-I just don't want you to get hurt," she said. "I've only known you for a day, but I just couldn't stand it if I lost you."  
Looks like Janine was out, but if we didn't do something soon our Digimon were going to going to lose this standoff. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.   
"Jenn I've got an idea." I said. "We need the-"  
"Super spiral?" she said already thinking what I was.   
"Yeah." I said. "Leomon!"  
"Kiwimon!" Jenn yelled. "We need you to combine attacks! We need your super spiral!"  
"Right." Leomon and Kiwimon said. "Super Spiral!"  
Leomon's fist of the beast king, and Kiwimon's drill bill then combined into one even stronger attack. The good news was that it stopped Ladydevimon from overtaking us, the bad news was it hadn't turned the battle in our favour either, it was now a stalemate.  
"Alright!" Dan yelled. "At least we're not losing anymore."   
"Let's not celebrate yet," I said. "We could still lose."  
"What are you talking about?" Dan asked. "We just turned it, it's a tie but at least we're not losing. If they can keep this up we might win."  
"That's the whole problem," Rob said, obviously seeing the problem.   
Apparently Sean saw it too. "They're only Champions, Dan. They can't keep attacking like this for much longer, and if they can they defiantly can't keep this up longer than an Ultimate, it's only a matter of time before they get tired."  
"Great," Dan said. "Bring me down."  
"Please Janine." Starmon pleaded. "I have to help them, they need me."  
"No," Janine said firmly. "I-I can't let you do it. I couldn't lose you too."  
I couldn't help but note the too.   
"Janine," Starmon said. "If I don't go everyone here is going to be destroyed, including me."  
Janine clenched her fists, tears streaming from her eyes. "I-I can't let you! I don't want anymore fighting I don't want anyone to get hurt!"  
"Janine if I don't fight everyone's going to be hurt."  
Janine only fell to her knees, overcome by emotion. "I'm sorry, I'm just too afraid of seeing you get hurt."  
I noticed a look of hurt in Starmon's eyes, not because Janine didn't trust him in the fight, I'm sure that had made him happy that Janine was so concerned for him, but for something else.   
"I'm sorry too Janine." He said.   
"For-for what?" Janine asked. "You didn't do anything."  
"This!" Starmon said taking off into the air straight for the battle.  
"Starmon!" Janine yelled. "No! I said - I said don't fight."  
Starmon didn't say anything; he just continued to fly, right over Ladydevimon's head.   
"What?" Ladydevimon yelled in surprise.  
"Stop him!" Emily yelled in extreme anger, despite the fact that she knew her order was impossible, Ladydevimon couldn't move from her position not without getting hit by a barrage of our Digimon's attacks.   
Starmon stopped a few feet above Ladydevimon, holding his hands high into the air he yelled. "Meteor shower!"   
It was a tremendous attack; dozens of basketball-sized stars fell from the sky straight into Ladydevimon's back.   
"Ah!" Ladydevimon screamed in pain.   
What do you know? The attack had actually hurt her! However it wasn't nearly powerful enough to do a great amount of damage, but a great distraction.   
"You!" Ladydevimon screamed taking one hand away from the attack to fire a smaller one at Starmon, he dodged it and continued firing his attack.  
"This is it!" I yelled to the Digimon "Give it all you've got!"  
They didn't need to think about it, they took total advantage of Ladydevimon taking her hand away. Our Digimon's attacks quickly overcame Ladydevimon's powerful single one, each shooting forward breaking her attack, and every single attack fired hit her, meanwhile Starmon continued to fire his own Meteor shower attack at Ladydevimon.  
"Aaaaah!" Ladydevimon screamed in extreme pain as the six attacks of the six Digimon hit her all at once. I was right six Champions were enough to take down one Ultimate; maybe we could beat them if we only fought them alone. After some time of attacking Ladydevimon our Digimon stopped firing their attacks, and Starmon hovered down to our Digimon to join the lineup. Ladydevimon, extremely weaken by the barrage of attacks, fell towards the ground, and changed back into Blackgatomon before she hit the ground. Emily immediately ran up to her and cradled her in her arms. I wasn't sure but, for a second I thought I saw a look of concern on her face, if it was it probably wouldn't surprise you to say that I was surprised. Whatever it was it was replaced by a look of anger was locked on her face.   
"Weakling!" she yelled to her Digimon. "How could you lose to a couple of Champions?"  
She glared at us angrily despite the fact that we could destroy her at any seconds.   
"Looks like we've got you trapped now," Dan smiled.   
Coelamon stepped up. "Now it's time for you to feel the pain you caused to all of these Digimon!"  
"I doubt it!" a voice from above yelled.   
Suddenly a golden scythe hit the ground, right between us and, Emily and Blackgatomon. Between us was Phantomon, with Andrew on his back.   
No! We'd just taken down Emily! Now we had to fight Andrew! Our Digimon were tired from the fight there was no way we could beat him too.  
Andrew extended his hand, for Emily to climb onto Phantomon's back. Emily hit his hand away.   
"I don't need your help!" she said coldly and climbed onto Phantomon's back.   
"Back to the base Phantomon." Andrew said.   
"Are you sure you don't want me to destroy them?" Phantomon asked.  
"This isn't a battle," Andrew snapped. "There wasn't supposed to be a fight in the first place." I noticed him eye Emily and Blackgatomon angrily as he said this. "Let's just go."  
Phantomon, took to the air and flew away, we watched him carefully until the four of them were completely out of sight. When they were gone, and we safety was assured, all six of our Digimon returned to their rookie form.   
I collapsed, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that certainly was close."  
No one said anything; we just stood in silence, defiantly awkward. The only thing that was noticeable was that Janine was holding Otamamon tightly, thankful that he was okay, but Otamamon had a look of shame on his face. I wasn't surprised. Elecmon had once told me that the worst thing that a Digimon could do was disobey his Digidestined partner. Elecmon and the other Digimon were going to be looking down on him for a while now, despite the fact that they knew it was the right thing to do. I could even understand why they would, I mean even Ladydevimon as evil as she was had still obeyed her partner.   
"So ready to go home," I said.   
"Yes," they all said at once.   
"Well let's go." I said.   
It was a quiet walk to the Digiport; no one said a word. Dan finally broke the silence.  
"So, I guess we're be attempting to get into their base again." He said. "I mean it might be possible now that there's six of us."   
"What?" Janine yelled. "You still want to fight after all that happened today! We almost just killed!"   
"Please," Dan sighed. " We've been in much worse situations than that and gotten out of it fine."  
"Yes, now!" Janine yelled. "What about next time, maybe you won't get out! Next time you could be killed."  
"Isn't that the point?" Dan said. "Not knowing, wondering whether you're going to come back from a mission, being curious to whether you're going to see home again, and wanting to know how a battle is going to turn out."  
We finally reached the Digiport. Jenn did the honours this time, holding her Digivice up to the computer, saying the keywords. "Digiport open." We were sucked into the TV, and spit out of my laptop in my room.   
"Look!" Janine yelled. "Maybe you like risking your lives, but I don't." She turned to me. "Kris I have my answer, I'm sorry but Otamamon and I can't join you."  
I nodded. "Like I said. I'm not going to stop you. I understand, no one's going to force you to stay."  
"Like hell no one is!" Dan said. "Janine you're Digidestined! You're one of us you can't just run away from the fight!"  
"Watch me," she said leaving the room along with Otamamon, and walked out the door of the house, perhaps for her own home.  
"Kris say something!" Dan yelled. "You can't just let her leave."  
"She has the same option as everyone else," I said. "This war doesn't involve conscription. No one has to fight if they don't want to, besides I already told her I wouldn't try to stop her."  
"But-" Dan started.   
"I said she doesn't have to fight!" I said now yelling. "Besides she has the crest of Caution, if we forced her to fight then she wouldn't be promoting her crest's theme, and it wouldn't work, then she couldn't fight."  
"If you don't stop her I will!" Dan and Gizamon quickly ran out the door after Janine.   
I started to follow him, but realizing there was no way I could stop him stopped.   
I looked at the remaining members of my team still in the room.   
"Okay," I said. "We're going to take a few days off since our last one wasn't exactly a day off, but these are personal days off, so we won't be doing what we did today, just do what you would normally do, and pretend like you're normal kids for a few days, I call you in a few days then we'll launch another attack on the Digimon Emperor."  
"Okay," Jenn sighed. "Like it will do any good."  
"Hey we'll get in," I said. "We just need another game plan."  
"Really," Rob said. "You've got one?"   
"Not yet but I'll figure one out."   
"I'll keep trying," Sean said. "I won't stop until we get it."  
"Okay," Jenn said. "We'll try again then."  
"So I guess we'll try again in a few days."   
We agreed to go in to the Digital World in a few days, and soon the others left. I sighed, they were going to be relaxing these few days meanwhile Elecmon and I were going to be figuring out how to get into the base, a plan that would probably fail again. Little did I know that, the next attempt to get into the base was going to be the biggest one yet.  
----------------  
Finally I can start writing the interesting stuff, heh heh can you see where I'm going with this. But I'd like to say one thing before I begin writing the next chapter. I know that Otamamon officially Digivolves into Gekomon, and not Starmon (he does in the card game though and that's good enough for me) but I like both Otamamon and Starmon, but I'm not exactly a fan of Gekomon, sorry if it's not 100% accurate. I'd like to finish off by saying: please give me some indication that someone is actually reading this! Either with reviews or by e-mailing me (cheetor640@hotmail.com in case you were wondering), I would really appreciate some indication that some people are reading this. Thanx   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. 6 - Janine's Decision

Okay another chapter is out (and in one part too!), personally I had expected this one to merge with the next one, but I decided to go a little more in depth, with it, but I won't say anymore or it'll just spoil it anyway enjoy  
  
Now for the disclaimer, I do not own Digimon, I don't even know who does, but I don't so please don't sue, it's only fan fiction.  
------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Janine's Decision  
  
Janine  
  
I collapsed onto my bed, my brain raked with guilt. Everyone probably hates me right now, after ducking out while they were still bravely fighting, despite the fact that they could very well die. It's not like I was a coward or something. They probably thought I was totally selfish for backing out, if only they knew the truth, if only they knew why I'd decided to fight.   
As if reading my mind Otamamon hopped onto the bed next to me. "Janine? Why didn't you tell them?"  
I sighed. "Tell them what?"  
"You know what I mean," Otamamon said. "About your brother."  
I sighed again, tears streaming welling up in my eyes, which eventually trickled down my face. Just thinking about my brother, and my parent's reaction. I'd only known Otamamon a day, but I felt I could tell him anything, so I'd told him what I'd been afraid to tell everyone else.   
I suddenly felt a rapping on my window, the surprise almost made me fall out of bed. I eyes cautiously moved my eyes toward the window, to see Dan and Gizamon on the other side.   
Great, of all the people I didn't want to talk to it was him. I guess if the members of the group were to be given titles he would be called the reckless one, when Kris said no one would try to force me to join I guess he hadn't been speaking for him. He actually enjoyed this stupid fight! How could he enjoy it? How could you enjoy risking your life? Enjoy not knowing you may never come back to your family? I guess he was here to try to convince me to reconsider my decisions.   
"Go away!" I yelled.   
A stupid grin appeared on his face, and he mouthed the words. "I can't hear you."  
I could tell by the grin on his face that he could hear me and was pretending he couldn't, but he also wasn't about to go away anytime soon.   
I walked up to the window and quickly opened and yelled. "I said Go Away!"   
I started to slam the window shut again, but Dan stopped the window from going down any further by grabbing it's bottom with one hand, stopping me from pushing it down any further. I would've continued to push it down despite the fact that his hand would've been under it, if crushing his hand was what I had to do to make him going away to get rid of him that's what I'd do, but his one arm was stronger than my two, and I couldn't push the window down anymore. Finally realizing I wasn't going to be successful in getting rid of him, I stopped pushing down on the window, then walked over to my bed and laid down on it.   
"What do you want?" I yelled at him.   
Dan and Gizamon quickly climbed inside and closed the window.   
"I want to talk to you," he answered.   
"Look," I said firmly. "If it's about my decision to not join you, I'm not going to change my mind."  
"You're right," Dan said. "That's exactly what I've come to talk to you about. Why are you being such a coward!?"  
"Dan," Gizamon said. "Don't you think you should be a little less mean about this?"  
"Gizamon, I'm not Kris," Dan told his Digimon. "I tell it like it is, I don't try to soften the blow."  
"I'm not being a coward." I yelled.   
"No," Dan said coldly. "Really you're not. Do you have any idea how much those Digimon are suffering because of those two! They're being held prisoner, and tortured and being forced to cause harm to those they love, do you have any idea how horrible that is, what kind of torture that is?"  
"Yes!" I screamed as tears ran down my eyes. "Kris told me what was happening."  
"So you know about what's happening to those Digimon. Yet you're still not going to do something, you know that there are living beings suffering, and you know there's something you can do about it, yet you're not because you don't want to risk you're life! You call that not being a coward."  
"Dan-" Gizamon said attempting to clam down Dan, it wasn't working.   
"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as reckless as you." I yelled. "I'm sorry if I'm a little cautious, and don't just go rushing into a fight without thinking of the consequences."  
"Being cautious has nothing to do with this," Dan said firmly. "I feel I need to rush into battles because I know the consequences of not rushing in are worse than those of not rushing in. It's not like I'm not afraid, There have been times when I was fighting when I was scared out of my mind, but I still fought on, because I knew that I'd rather die than see many others suffer, being cautious is one thing, being selfish and only caring about what could happen to you is another."  
Now I was started to get angry, but the tears still streamed down my face at a steady pace.  
"Janine," Otamamon said. "Don't get angry he doesn't know."  
That got Dan's attention. "What don't I know?"   
"Nothing!" I yelled as loud as I could. "J-just forget it!"  
I didn't want to tell him the real reason I'd decided not to fight; I didn't want to be reminded of what had happened.  
"Janine what is it?" Dan asked. "Tell me, I'm not leaving until you do."  
What was with him? Why was he so intent on making me join his stupid group?   
"You think I'm not joining you because I'm afraid for my own life don't you." I said. "It's my family I'm worrying about."  
"Your family?" Dan said confused. "What does you family have to do with this? They can't fight, they're not Digidestined, you are."  
"Janine," Otamamon said. "I think you should tell him."  
"Fine," I said very reluctantly. "If it'll make him leave me alone." I turned my head from Otamamon to Dan. "If I tell you will you promise to leave me alone?"  
"Maybe," he said.   
Now he was really making me mad, but I knew he defiantly wasn't going to leave, unless I told him, and I really wanted to be left alone right now.   
"Okay," I said. "I used to live here, until I was about four, then my family moved to New York, since my Dad got a really good job there. It was my parents, my brother Kevin and I. We were the image of your perfect family, we got along great, and if there ever was a problem my brother was there to solve it. He was the perfect older brother; he always helped me with my homework, and always had time to spend with me, or my parents. Then about a year ago-" I had to stop, my tears were flowing to fast now, I was incredibly saddened by the memories of my brother. "He was just walking down the street, innocently enough, just - just walking to school, not doing anything to harm anyone, a-and out of nowhere - To this day I'm not even sure how it happened all I know is that we was caught in the cross-fire of two rival gangs, he- was killed on the scene. Just like that in a second, the person who mattered most to me, the person who had always been there to me, always been so helpful to me was gone - forever. All of us took Kevin's death hard, I stayed out of school for a week, and my grades dropped a bit, but I slowly got my life back together, it was my parents who took it really hard. At first it wasn't that bad, the normal signs of mourning, they both were given a week off of work, all they did was mope around the house the entire week, either crying or just staring into nothingness, of course that was to be expected their son had just died, but soon the weeks turned into months, and they still only moped around the house. I understood that they were upset about Kevin's death, but they really needed to get on with their lives. Soon because they didn't come to work in months, they lost their jobs, and we were evicted from our home, because we didn't make payments, but despite they still only moped around, I had to work three part time jobs just to pay to keep us in a dirty run down house, and to keep food in the table, it wasn't until a few months ago until they realized they had to get over Kevin, after they saw how hard I was working to keep our family together. Slowly they started working again and got our lives back on track, and my parents got a decent job here, and finally got our normal lives back, the only thing missing from it now was Kevin. Now could you imagine what would happen to them if something happened to me? If I was killed in this fight? To lose another one of their children It would crush them, I don't even know if they'd be able to keep living, I-I just couldn't do that to them."  
Dan and Gizamon's face was locked in that of shock, I don't think he had expected anything like that.  
"Okay," he said now a lot more calmly. "I'm sorry I called you a coward, and selfish, I was wrong, but despite all you've told me I still think you should fight."  
"How could you still expect me to fight?" I screamed. "What if something happened to me, my parents would totally lose it, would you want something like that to happen to your parents, if something happened to you."  
"No," Dan said shaking his head. "That's why I'm fighting, so my parents and all the other people I care about don't get hurt."  
"What are you talking about," I asked. "None of our families our in danger just those Digimon."  
"Didn't Kris tell you about the Digital World's connection to the real world?"   
"Yes," I said. "He told me that it slowly evolved from data on someone's computer and eventually formed into living things and the shape of those living things were based on that original data from our world."   
"That's it?" Dan said.   
"Yeah," I said.   
"He left out the most important part," Gizamon said.   
"What's the most important part?" I asked, tears continuing to stream down my face.  
"The connection is far deeper than just that," Dan began his explanation. "The Digital World is more than just data on a computer now. It's become a world all in it's own just like ours, but it still holds a deep connection with our own world, a connection so deep that it holds a very delicate balance between the Digital world and our own world, and if that balance is disturbed, as it is now with all the trouble Emily and Andrew are causing, then not just the Digital World will be damaged so will the real world. If one world damaged so is the other. So basically what I'm saying is that though all this is happening now in the Digital World now, it's only a matter of time before the effects of the damage of the Digital World start to affect the real world, though all this stuff is happening in the Digital World now, it's only a matter of time before Emily and Andrew start to attack the real world too, then your family along with everyone else's will be in danger, not just because your life is in danger but theirs' too."  
Okay, I had to admit he made a pretty convincing case, but I still felt the same way. It's not like I didn't want to help save the Digimon suffering, and now I had even more of a reason to fight, my family along with the rest of the world could be in danger, but - I still felt I couldn't fight.   
"Okay," I said. "I see what you're talking about, but - I just can't, I just can't risk my life, in doing so I risk my parents life too, I don't have a problem with risking my own life, but I can't risk my parents too."  
"Janine!" Dan yelled now growing angry; he had been patient before but now was starting to lose it. "This is the fate of two worlds we're talking about, the balance between the Digital World is totally off tilter because of Andrew and Emily, I know it seems weird that two kids could do so much damage, but they may not even be the real enemy! Kris and Jenn said that in their first encounter with Emily she was talking to some Dark rip in the air, Emily and Andrew may only be that thing's pawns, and we're the Digidestined, the only ones capable of stopping it, and you're Digidestined too, whether you like it or not, you've got to help, or not only your family will be destroyed but everyone else's too, along with the both the Digital World and the real world!"  
"Look!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I get what you're saying! But you're Otamamon and I are only two members of the team, one Digidestined and one Digimon, what small difference can we make, the ten of you can defeat Emily and Andrew on your own you don't need me."  
"Really." Dan said firmly, his anger gone now. "Didn't you see what happened today? We were ready to lose, then Otamamon finally decided to step in, and we beat her, the five of us aren't enough, you and Otamamon is what tipped the scale in our favor today, do you realize that today's battle was the first one that we actually won, and the only difference between today and the other battles was that all of us were there, the entire team was fighting, we need you to win, without the whole team those Digimon being tortured, and maybe both worlds are doomed."  
He had calmed down; I guess it was my turn to be calm to. "I understand that, but I really don't think I'm ready to fight, not yet."  
Dan clenched his fists, and repressed the anger we was about to show, merely calmly said. "Fine! Don't fight, but at least think about what I told you, I can't force you to fight, if I could I would, but I can't so I'll leave you alone now, let's go Gizamon."  
Dan and Gizamon made their way to the window, opened it and climbed out, but before he shut it, he turned to me and said. "Think about it Janine, the fate of two worlds could very well be in your hands."  
With that he shut the window, and disappeared into the night.   
"So Janine?" Otamamon said. "What are you going to do?"  
I sighed. "I don't know Otamamon, I really don't know."  
  
* * *  
  
After a few days, Kris called me and told me that he was meeting of the team, where they were going to discuss their latest plan and begin preparing for it. I decided not to go, I still wasn't ready to fight. A week past since the call, I found myself in the Digital World with Otamamon, I'd gone to this place many times before with Otamamon, it was the village where he had grown up before he met me, he was supposed to have met me four years ago when he was a Digiegg when he didn't he joined his fellow Otamamon. It was a small pond, nothing like the lake where I'd spent the day with my fellow Digidestined. This wasn't as clear, there were plants and vegetation, as well as several other Otamamon, playing in the water. However my Otamamon wasn't in the water playing with them, he sat on the edge of the water with me.   
I skipped another stone across the water, and sighed. "What am I supposed to do Otamamon, I know deep down that I should be helping, I hate the idea that I'm just sitting here while innocent Digimon are suffering. Then there's this nagging feeling caused by what Dan said, that if I don't help my family, they'll soon be in danger, but all that seems to be overruled by this feeling of over-cautiousness that doesn't want me to fight because of what might happen to me, and what that might be to my family."  
"That's not all your worried about is it?" Otamamon asked.   
"No," I said. "I'm not just worried about me and my parents, I'm worried about you. The only person who's ever been as good as a friend to me as you was my brother, and I lost him - I just don't want to lose you too."   
"You won't lose me Janine."  
"That's what I thought about my brother! I thought he was invincible, he always helped me with my homework, always solved my problems, there wasn't anything he couldn't do. Then one day just like that, out of nowhere, he was taken away from me, there wasn't any reason for him to be in danger but he still was still killed. But you'd be in danger; life-threatening danger, so there was an even greater chance of losing you, I just couldn't go through that again, I couldn't lose someone that important to me again."  
"I'll never be lost to you," Otamamon said. "I promise, personally I'd like to fight to try and help, but if you don't want me to then I won't."  
I didn't say much after that, I only looked at my Digimon and said. "Thanks."  
I stared out at the pond and watched as the Otamamon played in the pond, in the past visits I'd made here in the past week, I'd gotten to know most of them, each of them were different, different personality, but were all innocent, and carefree, all have become my friends, I didn't care for any of them half of as much as I cared for my Otamamon, but I still cared for them.   
"Hey Otamamon!" one of the Otamamon in the water yelled to my partner. "Are you and Janine going to come in?"  
Otamamon turned to me. "Want to go for a swim Janine?"  
"Sure," I said. "I just need to grab my bathing suit, where's the bag?"   
"I think I left it over by the Digiport," Otamamon answered.   
I quickly got up and ran over to where my bag was, just like Otamamon had said it was behind a tree, next to the TV, which we'd used to enter the Digital World, Otamamon following me. I quickly dug through my bag; placing aside the electronic device Kris had called a Digivice, along with my crest of Caution. Caution, how painfully appropriate, until I finally found my swim- suit. I smiled as I held the bikini up. Kevin always hated this thing; he said it was too revealing, I guess it was judging by the looks I got from the guys at the picnic. At first I thought only Kris was sneaking looks at me, but after I had talked to Jenn I noticed that he was the one who was looking the least, and at least he was subtle about it. The only guy there who didn't was Sean he was only eight, of course had he been a few years older he probably would've snuck I few looks at me too.   
Suddenly I was broke out of thought by Otamamon, who pushed me to the ground, and behind the large tree.  
"Otamamon what are you - mmmph!" I was silenced by Otamamon's hand.   
His hand moved off my mouth and pointed above the pool, my heart almost leapt into my throat.   
It was Andrew and Emily! Both were on their respective Digimon's back hovering above the Otamamon's pond. The Otamamon only looked in fear from below. Andrew Emily and Ladydevimon only smiled at the look of fear on their face. Phantomon probably was smiling too but the hood over his face hid all but his glowing eyes.   
"Please," one of the Otamamon begged. "We - we don't want any trouble please leave us alone."  
"Hear that Andrew," Emily laughed. "They want to be left alone, do you think we should leave them?"  
"Now where would the fun be in just leaving them?" Andrew said laughing.   
"Please," the same Otamamon begged. "We're only rookies, we couldn't help you stop the Digidestined, or take over the Digital World, and you only have one prism left, why would you want to waste it on us?"  
"No," Andrew agreed. "We're not after you to make you slaves, not just yet anyway. See, we're aware that the Digidestined have other Digimon allies, none of them have fought yet. They probably never will most of them have only been spying on the base, for them. We need to stop that."  
"We-we haven't spied on you." That same Otamamon pleaded.   
"We're aware of that," Emily said. "We captured all the spies and put them in the dungeon in our base, however now that they're gone they need new spies and you with your small size and ability to swim be could good spies, we have to make sure the Digidestined don't use you as spies."  
Now this came as a total shock, I was horrified. Not at Emily and Andrew, but at Kris and the rest of my fellow Digidestined. I could understand why they wanted to drag me into this, I was Digidestined, I was one of them, but if what Emily and Andrew said were true now they were dragging innocent Digimon into this fight, and they were being captured, maybe some of them had even be destroyed. How could they do this? Sending Digimon that shouldn't be involved into the fight to do what they should be doing?  
"Please, don't hurt us." The Otamamon pleaded.   
"Oh I wouldn't worry about being destroyed," Andrew said. "You weaklings don't need to fear destruction, but that doesn't mean you still shouldn't be afraid, now Phantomon."  
"Alright," Phantomon said.   
Phantomon shot his scythe in front of him, and a dark net shot out of it. Ladydevimon grabbed the other side of the net, and the two of them lowered it into the water. The Otamamon caught on quickly, they desperately trying to get out of the water to avoid the net. Ladydevimon and Phantomon only laughed at their pathetic attempt. They flew forward skimming the net across the water, catching the dozens of Otamamon in it.   
I could see my own Otamamon growing angry, you couldn't blame him, and I too, was angry, incredibly angry. Throughout the week I'd gotten to know them they'd all become my friends.   
Otamamon jumped from his safe position behind the tree, towards his friend. I acted quickly, grabbing him before he was even in front of the tree and pulled him behind it again. He struggled, in my arms, but I still held him tightly.   
"Let me go Janine!" he said. "I have to help them, they're my friends I grew up with them. I can Digivolve and take those two down."  
"No you can't," I said. "Those are two Ultimates, you'd be one Champion they'd take you down. Look, I want to help too, they're my friends too, I really would love to help them, but the fact of the matter is that we can't, if we get involved we'll just get caught too, or worse yet they'll destroy us too, now how would that help us?"  
Otamamon stopped struggling. For the first time since this whole thing started, I actually wanted to fight, I wanted to help those Otamamon, I wanted to fight, I didn't feel horrible fear of the consequences I just wanted to fight and help my Otamamon friends, but I couldn't, not without ending up just like them. There was no other possible scenario running through my mind. Only if we attacked we'd end up just like them, or worse. All I could do was watch helplessly as Phantomon and Ladydevimon scooped up every single Otamamon into the net. The four of them now flew above the water, holding up the net, and laughed at the dozens of Otamamon struggling in the net. I turned my head I couldn't watch this any more, I only heard they're laughs grow distant as they flew away.   
"Those monsters!" I screamed when I was sure that they were gone.   
Otamamon only cried in my arms. "They took them," he cried. "They took them all, my friends, my family, they took them all."  
I'm not sure how long we sat there, crying over our captured friends, it turned out to be a few hours. They had captured all my Otamamon friends, and I couldn't do anything about it, I was helpless to stop it from happening just like Kevin, I couldn't do anything to help him either, it had happened too suddenly in both cases. I wasn't going to let it happen again, if what Dan said was right, I wasn't going to just stand around and let it happen to my parents too, not if I could do something about it.   
"Otamamon," I said standing up for the first time in the two hours after Emily and Andrew had left. "I've made my decision."  
"What is it?" Otamamon asked wiping tears from his eyes.  
"I'm going to fight," I said. "I may have the crest of Caution, but that only means I don't rush into thing right away, it doesn't mean I don't do it. I'm not going to just stand around and watch so many Digimon get hurt like I had to do with Kevin and those Otamamon, no one else will suffer like Kevin and those Otamamon did, not if I have anything to say about it."  
"Great," Otamamon said. "Together with the rest of the Digidestined we'll teach the Digimon Emperor and Empress what happens to people who mistreat the Digimon and upset the balance of the Digital World."   
"Let's go home buddy, I'll call Kris when I get back and tell him I'm willing to fight, and while I'm at it ask him about recruiting Digimon to do his spy missions."  
Otamamon nodded. I turned to the TV, and held out my Digivice. "Digiport open."  
In a second we were sucked into the TV, and spit out my desktop PC. I immediately went to the phone, and dialed Kris's number, which he had made very sure that I got.   
"Hello," a voice on the other end said, he didn't sound very old younger than Sean even I guess about six, must've been Kris's older brother.   
"Hi is Kris there," I asked.   
"I think so," he said. "Who is it?"  
"Just tell him its Janine."  
The kid's voice got fainter, he must've taken his mouth away from the receiver, but I still heard him. "Kris! The girl that you like is on the phone for you."   
Now that came as slight surprise. I knew Kris thought I was attractive, but I didn't think he liked me. Great now on top of telling him off about getting Digimon to do his work I was going to have to tell him that I wasn't interested in him in that way. Sure he was a nice guy, but like I told Jenn he wasn't my type, he was more of the kind of guy you'd like to be friends with.  
After about a minute, the kid who I'd assumed was Kris's brother came back on the line. "He's not here."  
"Do you know where he is?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Could you do me a favour then? Could you tell me if his laptop is where he keeps it? Did he bring it with him?"  
"Kay, just a sec," there was silence for a while but in a few minutes the innocent little voice came back. "It's not here, he must have taken him with him."  
"Okay thanks, bye."  
"Bye." He said as I heard a click of the phone hanging up.   
I hung up my own phone and rushed to the computer immediately opening my e-mail program, if he had his laptop with him I could send him an e-mail letting him know I was ready to fight, but when the program opened there was already e-mail there from him. I opened it before starting to write my own.   
The e-mail basically said that they had formed a plan to enter the Digimon emperor and Empress' base, and once again I was welcome to help, the only difference between now and his other invitations was that this time I was going to accept. I looked at the time that the e-mail had been sent, it had been an hour and a half ago, and it said they were undergoing the plan immediately, they were probably already carrying it out now.   
My eyes met Otamamon's who had been reading over my shoulder.   
"Well buddy," I said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yep," he said. "Let's go into the Digital World and teach those two a lesson."   
I held my Digivice up to the computer. "Digiport open."  
We were sucked into the computer; ready for the battle of our lives, and this time I wasn't going to be a spectator.  
----------------  
Okay, so I guess the last one wasn't the last chapter that introduced the characters, but I promise the next one will be better. This will include a plan to enter the base, and all I'm saying is that this one atcually works, whether the Canadian Digidestiend actually do what they plan to do inside works or not is what you'll have to do, 'till next time. 


	10. 7 - Battle for the Base

Another chapter is up and only in a few days too! I seem to be writing faster and faster these days. Okay this is the first chapter were the characters aren't being introduced. It's the first full team battle. This one's also a little different because it's got multiple narations, may seem a little confusing but anyway enjoy.  
  
Oh right the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon, it's not mine I'm just using some of the characters from it. Please don't sue, it's just fan fiction.  
-----------------------------  
Chapter 7: Battle for the Base  
  
Kris  
  
It had been a three days since our "day off", and like I'd said I'd called together a meeting to discuss the latest plan. This particular I wasn't exactly proud of, but we'd had six failed plans already and we were running out of ideas. My voice fell silent as I finished explaining the plan Elecmon had worked on the last few days.   
"Wow," Rob said. "That's a little risky isn't it?"   
"Yes," I said sighing. "But if anyone has any better ideas, that we haven't tried on failed so far I'd like to hear them."  
Like I'd expected - and feared - no one said a word.   
"So," I said. "Does anyone object to this plan?"   
Dan was the first to speak up. "Nope, defiantly don't object, I've got the crest of curiosity for a reason, this one's the riskiest one yet, and I'm curious to see how it turns out."  
"Ditto," Sean said. "I've got the crest of Persistence, no matter how many times we fail I feel we've still got to keep trying, with different plans no matter how risky they are."  
"I'm in too," Rob said. "It's risky but all of our plans have been so far have been, why should I object now."  
There was another eerie silence as we waited for Jenn to speak up, I wasn't surprised she hadn't said anything yet; she was the one who was going to be taking all the major risks.   
"Jenn," I said. "You willing to go through with this plan. I'd understand if you don't want to, I mean you're the one, who's going to be the most vulnerable, you and Penguinmon are the ones who have the most chance, of - well not coming back."  
"I know," she said weakly.  
"You know that if I could I'd do it," I said. "I'm the leader I came up with this plan and I'm the one who should be doing it, but you know that neither Elecmon or Leomon can swim half as good as Penguinmon, so I can't."  
She smiled at that. "I know, but there's no way I could possibly object. After all I have the crest of assistance, you know that I want to help those captive Digimon even more than any of you guys do, and I'm willing to do what I have to help them."  
"Okay," I said. "If everyone's in then let's get to work."  
  
* * *  
  
A week past since the meeting, during that week we prepared for our riskiest plan yet. We couldn't take any chances, we needed to make sure everything was ready, even if it had take a week, if we weren't prepared for even one thing it could cost us our lives. During the week we'd been confronted by other Digimon some of them were ones we'd freed. They had volunteered to help us fight the Digimon Emperor and Empress. I wouldn't let them fight though, I didn't want to drag them into this, and this was a fight we were supposed to be fighting not them. However they still insisted on helping, I realized they weren't going to back down, and after they insisted I let them spy for us. Honestly I didn't like them risking themselves to do something that we should be doing. We'd learned that hundreds of Digimon were being held in the base just as we'd suspected, plus more and more were being captured by the day. Unfortunately most of the spies had gotten captured, only one escaped. One last thing we learned of that Emily and Andrew were building something. Something big! All the more reason for us to get in there   
I sat up by the coastline at the end of the cove. I sighed, going over our plan time and time again, each time I came up with a plan there had been something I'd overlooked, that's why they failed. I couldn't overlook anything this time, if I did and we were forced to run we'd have to leave Jenn and Penguinmon alone, totally vulnerable, something I defiantly didn't want to do, but if we messed up I'd have to, to save the rest of the team. I really wish that I could do it, I'd rather order my fellow Digidestined to leave me behind than another member of my team, at least then I wouldn't have to live with the guilt. However each time I went over the plan in my head I saw no flaws in it, of course I never saw any plans with my other plans into they actually went wrong. I'd really hoped Janine would have showed up. I tried calling her, but she wasn't home instead I sent her an e-mail about the attack on the base, but she hadn't shown up.  
"Ready everyone," I said.   
We were positioned, at the end of the cove, one of the closest land spots to the base, just next to the coastline. All our Digimon were in their Champion form, with the exception of Penguinmon. We needed her as a rookie; she swam better as Penguinmon than as Kiwimon. Leomon, Rob, Monochromon, Sean, Apemon, and I were on land, while Coelamon was in the water, with Dan on his back. His mouth was wide open, Jenn and Penguinmon rested in a pouch in Coelamon's mouth, just under his tongue. Jenn held a Sean's palm pilot, and I had my laptop, we'd used Jenn's desktop PC to enter the Digital World so I could have my laptop with me. Both computers had instant message programs running, so we could converse with each other, the main purpose was so that she could let us know if she had gotten in or not.   
"As ready as we can be," Penguinmon said.   
"Okay," I said. "We can only do this once, we blow it - well let's not think about that. Good luck you guys, you better get going now."  
"Right," Dan said. "Good luck to you guys too." Dan turned his head down into Coelamon's mouth. "Okay in there Jenn? Penguinmon?"  
"Fine," Penguinmon said.   
"Just make sure you don't swallow me." Jenn said to Coelamon.   
Coelamon didn't respond, he merely slowly and carefully closed his mouth, Dan clung to Coelamon's back and he dove underwater, an organic submarine. I looked at my Digivice now in radar mode, watching the two yellow and blue dots get closer to where the base would be if it showed things other than Digimon and Digidestined. I waited until the got incredibly close, as they did another blue dot emerged, just as I thought. My four friends moved away from the blue dot, as they did it backed off two. I knew what was coming next, Coelamon surfaced Dan holding tightly to his back. Coelamon swam as fast as possible towards our position, I glanced down at my Digivice's screen, so far everything was going according to plan. This part of the plan included Emily and Andrew think Dan was trying to get in, and when he started to back off and swim away -  
Just as I had figured, Emily and Andrew came out of the base riding on their Ultimate Digimon's back taking into the air chasing Dan and Coelamon from the air while he swam as fast as possible to our position, all he had to do now was make it to shore before Emily and Andrew got him.   
The other part of my plan was going well, while Dan and Coelamon were distracting Emily and Andrew Penguinmon was going to swim Jenn into the underwater entrance, which was the risky part. Sure Penguinmon was a good swimmer, not half as good as Coelamon or Gizamon of course, but better than any of the other Digimon, however if she was attacked underwater, she and Jenn would be helpless. Fortunately Emily and Andrew hadn't figured out where she was yet. All was going according to plan. Dan and Coelamon just had to make it to shore safely, which is where we came in.   
"Okay now!" I yelled. "Attack!"  
The three Digimon on shore responded in a second.   
"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon yelled.   
"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon yelled.   
"Metallic fur!" Apemon yelled.   
The three attacks went straight at Phantomon and Ladydevimon who were about to fire their own attacks at Dan and Coelamon. Their eyes met our position, Andrew said something but I couldn't hear him he was two far away. Ladydevimon drew back her hands aimed at us, while Phantomon aimed his scythe at Dan and Coelamon.   
"Keep attacking!" I instructed. "They're each attacking the two positions were in! Don't stop attacking until Dan and Coelamon get here."  
Our Digimon firing their attacks, at Phantomon and Ladydevimon, some hit some missed. Of course the attacks weren't enough to do any damage, but that's not what the attacks were meant for only as a distraction, which is what they did, they caused Phantomon and Ladydevimon to miss Coelamon and Dan.   
They finally made it to shore, and like I instructed Leomon, Monochromon and Apemon stopped attacking. However Emily, Ladydevimon, Andrew, and Phantomon were still heading straight for us. They began to fly even lower.   
"MOVE!" I yelled. "Get to the tunnel."  
There wasn't a second's hesitation. Okay so far so good, I'd expected all of this to happen, now we were going to use what we had been preparing for the past week.   
We moved towards the tunnel we'd been digging the past week, unlike the other times we weren't riding on Monochromon's back we didn't have time to climb on then back on again we needed every second we were given. The flat ground we had been running on began to get steeper as we reached the hill, right where our small tunnel was located.   
"IN!" I screamed, despite the fact that they didn't need to be reminded.   
All the Digimon quickly returned to their rookie levels. They couldn't enter it as they were now, the tunnel was way to small, and we'd dug it that way purposely. Everyone quickly crawled into the tunnel crawling down as fast as possible. I stayed outside and made sure everyone got into the tunnel safely before diving in myself. I slid down the slanted muddy tunnel headfirst just as the ground I had once been standing on exploded. After sliding down the tunnel about a minute I emerged into a room, about six feet high, and big enough to fit all twelve members of our team, of course there was only eight of us now. The entrance however wasn't that big, it was only about a foot high, had it not slanted downwards I'd have had to crawl all the way into the larger opening. The entrance was just big enough so us humans, and our rookie level Digimon could fit in. Emily and Andrew could fit but Ladydevimon and Phantomon couldn't. But that wouldn't stop them. There was a reason this underground room we dug was so deep underground. I felt the ground shake. Emily and Andrew must have ordered they're Digimon to start digging in order to get to us. Not a problem I'd expected this too, almost on cue after the shaking my laptop tucked under my arms beeped. I immediately popped it open. There was an instant message from Jenn.   
Within the window it said two little words. "I'm in."  
A smile grew on my face. It actually worked! Jenn and Penguinmon were inside the base.  
I turned to my teammates, and smiled. "They did! They're in!"  
Like I had the seven of them just smiled.  
"We finally did it!" Gizamon said. "We finally got in."  
"Now it's just a matter of her getting those Digimon out, and getting out herself." Rob said.   
The whole room started to shake again.   
"Let's not worry about her right now." Elecmon said. "Right now we should go on with our part of the plan."  
"Right," I nodded. "Let's get out of here, and do what we have to do."  
Here was the next part of the plan; we'd escape through another entrance we'd dug then scatter, distracting Emily and Andrew long enough for Jenn to do what she needed to do inside, then when she and the Digimon were out. We'd get to the nearest Digiport and get back home.   
"Uh Kris," Rob said, from the second entrance, which we would now use as an exit. "We've got a problem."  
"What?" I asked.  
Rob stepped aside revealing the problem. It was a very big problem a very big problem. The second entrance was gone. It had caved in!  
"No," I said weakly. "No."  
I guess that was it, the one thing I had overlooked. I should have come down here before we attacked the base to see if the tunnels were fine. Now we were sitting ducks! It was only a matter of time before Emily and Andrew dug their way to us. It had taken us a week, but that's because he had to be careful and make the tunnels perfect, plus we could only dig as humans and rookies so the tunnel would be small enough. It would take two Ultimates no time at all to get here, five or ten minutes tops.   
"What do we do? What do we do?" Dan yelled.   
"The only thing we can do." I said. "Elecmon get ready to Digivolve."  
"We can't beat them," Rob said.   
"I know," I sighed. "But you're the one with the crest of Perception, do you see anything else we could do, we were depending on that tunnel to escape. We need to distract them and we're going to distract them the only way we can right now."  
Everyone sighed, all eight of us. They all knew I was right, and I knew everyone of us, including myself wished I wasn't. The only thing we could do now was fight, fight against impossible odds.   
In about five minutes, I saw the ceiling of the tunnel get ripped apart; they'd torn apart the entire hill just to get to us. We now stood in a gaping crater, no longer in the tunnel we made. It had been ripped apart we were outside again, the Digital World's sun beaming down on us. Above us were Phantomon and Andrew, glaring angrily. Phantomon and Andrew? Where were Ladydevimon and Emily?  
No! They must have realized Jenn had gotten into the base, and now Emily and Ladydevimon were in there with her. Now we weren't the only ones in big trouble.   
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
I lay on my hands and knees gasping desperately for air. Never had I appreciated oxygen more in my life. Penguinmon was just as tired as I was. She was a great swimmer being a Penguin Digimon and all, but Penguin's normally didn't carry humans with them, either way we'd done what we'd trying to do this past month, we'd gotten into the base, I had broken the surface and climbed onto the base floor, after entering the underwater entrance. Almost five minutes underwater, very tiring. Anyway time to let the others know I was in the base, I quickly punched in a quick message into the palm pilot, and sent it to Kris's laptop, had to make it short.   
I merely wrote: "I'm in."   
"Okay Penguinmon," I said. "We don't have time to rest, we've got to free those Digimon now, and if possible find a way to destroy this thing."  
"Can you give me a few minutes," Penguinmon asked.   
"No," I answered. "As much as I want to rest too, but we can't, it's only a matter of time before they realize we're in here. We've got to do what were in here to do now."  
"Okay," Penguinmon said slowly getting up. "But don't expect me to move really fast right away."  
I scooped up my tired Digimon up in my arms. "If you're tired than I'll carry you, you'll need to conserve you're energy if we run into Emily, Andrew or they're last slave."  
The room we were in was a small one, probably just an entranceway. With only about four square feet of floor, the rest was water that lead outside. Now we had another problem trying to find out where exactly the captive Digimon were being held. Well I might as well start by opening the door to this room. Which was easier said than done, when I attempted to turn the knob it didn't turn.   
"Locked." I said.   
"Not a problem," Penguinmon said bringing her hands together. "Ice Slide!"  
Penguinmon's icy attack, hit the center of the door, it instantly toppled over.  
"Some security," I laughed. "A locked door, ooh really hard to get past."  
"Let's not get cocky now." Penguinmon said. "Who knows what's in there, maybe they only have a locked door because whatever's behind it is dangerous."  
"Only one way to find out." I said stepping into the next room.   
The room, was a long hallway, it stretched for a while so long that I could barely see the door at the other end of the hallway. As I began to walk further than the hall I realized why it was so long. I also found that I didn't need to go any further to find the captive Digimon. This long hallway was the bases dungeon. On one side of me was a jail cell that stretched from one end of the hall, and on the other side of me was another cell that was just as big. Inside the cells were hundreds of Digimon, all sulking in the prisons, all hope seemed to be gone from their face.   
"This is horrible," Penguinmon said with a not surprising look of horror on her face.   
"You can say that again." I agreed.   
At the sound of our voices the Digimon looked up. You couldn't imagine the change in their faces when they saw us, from one of total despair to one of renewed hope. Every single one of those hundreds of Digimon rushed up to the bars of the cells.   
"You're here," one of them yelled.   
"I knew the Digidestined would come for us." Another said.   
So many voices filled the air, all happy to see me, pleading me to let them out.  
"Looks like we've developed quite a reputation here." I said. I turned to the Digimon in the cell. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here, that's the whole reason we're in here. Penguinmon."  
"On it." She said. "Penguinmon Digivolved to…………….Kiwimon!"  
I thanked God that Kiwimon wasn't that big, she was bigger than me but had she been big like Monochromon or she wouldn't fit in here and we'd be no good for these Digimon.  
"Drill Bill!"   
Kiwimon fired her attack at the edge of the bars, then at the other edge, then towards along the top of the bars, and finally along the bottom, with nothing to support the bars, they fell freeing the Digimon in the cell to our right. Kiwimon did the same thing to the other cell freeing all the Digimon. The hundreds of Digimon all cheered as the bars to their cells toppled. I had no idea how long each of them had spent in that cell but it must have been a long time for them to be celebrating so much.   
"Follow me, it's time to get you guys out of here." I said running towards the door opposite to the one I came in. Going out the one we came in would be out of the question. Most of these Digimon we'd freed couldn't swim, we'd have to go out that door and hope we could find the main entrance/exit to the base. The newly freed Digimon eagerly followed me, assuming I knew where I was going. I only wish I had that much confidence in myself. We'd learned from Digimon who had helped us that there had been a legend that the Digidestined would save them from darkness, which had already happened with the Japanese Digidestined, now I guess it was our turn, which explained why they so eagerly followed Kiwimon and I towards the door.   
"You better knock that door down," I told Kiwimon. "Odds are it's locked."  
Kiwimon nodded and opened her mouth, ready to fire one of her attacks, but before she could the door was knocked down. I instantly stopped in my tracks. The Digimon stopped about twice as fast as Kiwimon and I had, there was a good reason, we had all stopped. Standing on the other side of the doorway were Emily and Ladydevimon, that classic evil grin of theirs on their faces.   
"Looks like we've got a jail break here," Emily laughed evilly. "Going somewhere?"  
"We're leaving," I said. "Now get out of our way."  
The two only laughed. "How bold of you, but you're not going anywhere, prepared to be destroyed."  
"Dark Explosion!" Ladydevimon yelled firing her attack.  
All I could do was stand in fear as the dark energy beam flew at me. I wanted to move, I really did but my body just wouldn't work.   
"NO!" a voice screamed from behind me.   
Before I could even react a yeti like Digimon - Mojiamon, I think - jumped over me, and right into front of me, taking the attack right in the chest. I could only stare in horror of the results of his actions occurred, the heroic Digimon shattered into a million pieces, destroyed! He'd sacrificed himself to save Kiwimon and I.   
"Raaah!"   
This time it was many voices, the hundreds of Digimon that were once behind me now rushed in front of me and jumped on Ladydevimon. Giving it all they had attacking her, some were Champions some were rookies, some were even In-Training Digimon, but they still attacked, and swarmed over Ladydevimon, giving it all they had.   
"Ladydevimon tossed some of them away but there were too many of them to toss them all aside.   
"Let's not let them fight alone," I said to my partner.   
"Right," Kiwimon eagerly agreed. "Let's fight."   
"No," a Digimon who had been tossed aside yelled at us. It was a Mojiamon like the one who had given his life for me. "You've got to get out of here, we can hold them off but not for long you've got to get out of here."  
"I'm not leaving," I argued. "The whole reason I'm here is to help you."  
"That can't be it," Mojiamon said. "What about the crests of the Japanese Digidestined, and destroying the base."  
The crest of the Japanese Digidestined? That's right! Frigimon had mentioned that Emily and Andrew had them, but we'd been so concerned with getting our own crests we'd forgotten about the Japanese ones.  
"You have to get those crests!" Mojiamon said. "You can help us again later, they won't destroy us, not all of us anyway. Those eight crests of the Japanese Digidestined, they've somehow gotten their hands on them, and if you don't get them the Digimon Emperor and Digimon Empress will use them for evil. Those crests are important, you must get them."  
"I can't just leave you."   
"You must! We'll be fine, you can help us later you must get those crests!"   
I hated this! He was right! I had to leave, them, of course there were hundreds of them and Ladydevimon was only one Digimon they could win.   
"Okay," I said. "I'll go where are the crests?"   
"Out that door," Mojiamon answered. "There's a stairwell keep going up it until you're at the top, do through the door and in that room you'll find the crests! Now go!"  
Mojiamon jumped into the battle. Now wasn't the time to hesitate.   
"I really hate to do this, Kiwimon." I said. "But - but we have to leave them, and get those crests."   
Tears welled up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, now wasn't the time to cry. I really wanted to help, but I knew it wasn't the right thing to do right now; it was those crests that were important, despite the fact that I really wanted to help. I quickly maneuvered my way past the fighting. I wanted to help but I kept continued to run, through the doorway and began running up the stairs, following Mojiamon's instructions. My heart yearned to go down there and help, stupid crest of Assistance, why did I have to be the one who always wanted to help. Where these the kind of decisions, Kris always had to make? If they were I wouldn't trade places with him for a second.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
We glared up angrily at Phantomon, and Andrew, just like Andrew was doing to us. Phantomon's scythe was up ready to fire in a second, our Digimon weren't going to get a chance to Digivolve. Phantomon would attack if we even moved. If we could Digivolve we'd have a chance, there was only one of them this time, we might actually be able to beat him.  
"So," Andrew said. "Another pathetic attempt to enter our base. At least this one worked. Too bad your friend being in the base isn't going to do you any good, as we speak Emily is in there and your friend will be destroyed in a matter of minutes."  
A mix of emotions were going through me, anger, for the obvious reason that Emily could very well be destroyed my best friend aside from Elecmon of course, but mostly guilt, because I was the one who had sent her in there.   
"Are you going to Digivolve?" Andrew asked, cocking his eye at Elecmon. "This game won't be any fun unless I can get a decent fight."  
"Game?" I yelled. "This is a game to you! How could you think all the things you're doing are a game!?"   
"Jeez get a life," Andrew said. "So are your Digimon going to Digivolve? Or should I just destroy you now?"  
"Okay," I said. "You asked for it! Guys time to Digivolve!"  
"Elecmon Digivolved to………………..Leomon!"  
"Gotsumon Digivolved to………………Monochromon!"  
"Tapirmon Digivolved to……………….Apemon!"  
"Gizamon Digivolved to………………..Coelamon!"  
Leomon attacked first, jumping high into the air, his sword drawn, it came down at Phantomon's face, but Phantomon quickly countered by blocking the sword with his scythe, then using the scythe to toss Leomon aside, but before Leomon even touched the ground, Monochromon was in the air. He could jump pretty high for a big dinosaur. His mouth clamped onto Phantomon's scythe.   
"You-" Phantomon screamed in frustration as Monochromon's weight dragged them down to the ground.   
Coelamon tackled them, and Andrew was flung off of Phantomon's back. Coelamon clamped his mighty jaw onto, Phantomon's free arm. Apemon used his bone to put Phantomon and a headlock. This was unbelievable! We were actually winning. Monochromon had Phantomon's scythe in his mouth trapping his one arm, and Coelamon had his other arm in his mouth, while Apemon had the rest of Phantomon's body trapped.   
"Leomon!" Apemon yelled. "Do it now!"  
Leomon took total advantage of Phantomon's invulnerability and began running toward where Phantomon was being held; he drew back his sword ready to drive it into Phantomon.  
"Regret letting us Digivolve!" I mocked Andrew.   
"No," Andrew said smiling.  
Why was he smiling? We were about to win something was up. Why was he happy?  
"Phantomon stop toying with them."  
"Very well," Phantomon said. "But you're ruining our fun."  
Leomon was just about to drive his sword into Phantomon's stomach, had he waited one second more we would have one. With one swift motion, Phantomon tossed our Digimon aside, they landed in various positions, all down, all hurt very badly, and he'd all done it in one motion.   
"Destroy them now Phantomon." Andrew said. "I tire of this game."  
I really hated him referring to this war as a game. War was never a game!  
Phantomon flew into the sky, and lifted up his scythe.   
"I was expected much more of a challenge," Phantomon bragged. "Shadow-"  
Darkness began to gather on his scythe, this was going to be a big attack, it needed to be, we were spread out, and a small pone would only kill one of us, but what I hated most about this was that they was nothing I could do about it, we were all sitting ducks, all we could do was wait until Phantomon fired his attack and killed us. I clenched the dirt under me this can't be it! I looked up as Phantomon finished charging his attack, in a second he'd fire and destroy us.   
"Meteor shower!"   
Not a second too soon, dozens of stars landed on Phantomon's back. The impact sent Phantomon spiraling and he ending up firing his attack harmlessly into the sky. The obvious source of the stars zoomed down, and Starmon's foot landed on the back of Phantomon's head, sending him sailing hard into the ground. Starmon's kick wouldn't have done any damage except for the fact that Phantomon wasn't expecting it.   
"Hey guys," Janine yelled running up to us. I had no idea where she had come from. "Sorry I'm late."  
Starmon landed beside her, our Digimon managed to get up, and walk up to us too.   
"Couldn't cut it any closer could you?" Dan said.   
"Shut up," Janine snapped. "You're lucky I came at all." Janine took her attention off Dan and turned to me. "Kris, I've decided to join you guys after all, will you still let me join."  
I smiled. "Yes, I course, but right now isn't the time to talk about it. Now we have to fight."  
My eyes met the spot Phantomon had crashed into the ground; Andrew was there too now. Phantomon was getting up.  
"There's five of us now," I said. "We stand more of a chance, plus of all of our Digimon Starmon is the strongest. We could actually win."  
"Let's give it a try then," Starmon said.   
"I'm ready if you guys are," Janine answered. "By the way where's Jenn."  
My heart stopped, in the excitement and fear of the battle I'd forgotten about her. I looked towards the base; she was in there, alone against Emily. She didn't stand a chance; it was possible that she was dead right now.  
I pointed my finger towards the base. "She's in there."  
"The base!" Janine said happily, if only she knew the truth. "She got in!"  
"Yeah," I sighed. "But so is Emily."  
Now Janine's face turned into one of concern, but then again changed into one of determination.   
"We can't worry about her now," she said. "She can take care of herself, we have to take care of Phantomon."  
I nodded.  
"Let's go," Sean said. "The five of us should be enough."  
"Yeah," Rob said. "It's better than just sitting here."  
Surprisingly Dan was the one who didn't say anything he just smiled and nodded.  
Our Digimon apparently had agreed to fight as well, because as soon as we gave the go ahead, the five of them charged straight at Phantomon and began to fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
I moved up the stairs as fast as possible. This place was bigger than I thought; I'd gone up at least ten flights so far. But I ignored how tired I was. I needed to get to those crests. Those Digimon down there were fighting their hearts out so I could get them, I couldn't let something like fatigue get in the way. My mind kept going back to that Mojiamon who had sacrificed himself to save me, and those other hundreds of Digimon who were giving up their freedom, possibly their lives so I could get at the crests. Then back to when Kris had ordered us to run instead of help the Dolphmon and Whaemon. Part of me had hated him for doing that, for leaving those three to die, I never totally understood how he possibly could have made a decision like that so easily, but now, now that I had to make that same decision, I realized that it hadn't been easy. It was the hardest decision I'd ever have to make, and Kris made these decisions on every mission, how did he do it and still hold the crest of Compassion. I couldn't imagine how hard it had been for him to send me on this risky mission. After about fifteen minutes of running up stairs Kiwimon and I finally reached the top. Kiwimon used her pummel peck to knock down the presumably locked door at the top of the stairwell. I stepped inside the room just after Kiwimon had. The room was a perfect, pyramid with windows stretching across all four walls. This room was the tip of the diamond. On three of the four walls were tons on tons of controls. The, on the fourth wall, right next to the door, was a display case, its contents were exactly what I was looking for, eight crests! The crests of the Japanese Digidestined!   
"Let's get those crests Kiwimon." I said.   
"I'll handle that." Kiwimon said.   
Her leg shot up smashing the glass on the display case, grabbed the eight tags and crests and tossed them into my hands.   
"You know the case isn't locked," I said. "You could've just slid the door open."  
"I-I knew that."   
"Forget it let's just get out of here, while we have the chance."  
Kiwimon nodded. We'd gotten what we needed there was no point in sticking around. But I still couldn't resist those controls.   
"You know Kiwimon," I said. "Another think we were supposed to do was destroy the base if it was possible, maybe those controls can help us with that."  
"Do you know what they do?"  
"Does it matter?" I walked up to the closest control panel. "We should just destroy them, maybe it'll do something."  
"Or we could end up doing something that could hurt us."  
"If something goes wrong we can just break those windows and get out."  
My eyes met the controls, but were attracted by something on them. Blueprints. Our spies had mentioned that Emily and Andrew were building something maybe this was it. I grabbed the blueprints, and examined them. Most of it was extremely complicated, and most of it I didn't understand, but one thing I did understand was the end product, a Dark Prism.   
"Kiwimon come look at this," I said.   
Kiwimon looked over my shoulder, and examined the blueprints.   
"Jenn, do - do you know what this is." My Digimon asked.   
"Sort of I don't exactly get it, it's something to do with Dark Prisms, so it can't be good."  
"I don't get most of it either," Kiwimon said. "But I understand enough, these are plans for a Dark Prism generator."  
"What!" I said in total shock. "That means if they build this -"  
"They can make turn as much Digimon into slaves as they want, not just with the Prisms that thing Emily was talking to gave them, just like the former Digimon Emperor could."  
"Except it'll be worse," I said. "According to that rip Emily had been talking to the last Digimon Emperor had an infinite amount of Dark rings, but his Digimon couldn't Digivolve, Emily and Andrew would have both, they'd be unstoppable."  
"Yes, we would." a voice from the doorway said, Emily's voice, and just as I thought, in the doorway stood Emily and Ladydevimon.   
"How did you get beat those hundreds of Digimon?" I asked.  
"Wasn't hard," Emily laughed. "I just used this." Emily held up her black D3 and crest of Darkness. "See these emit rays of pure darkness, those rays can paralyze Digimon. Let me show you."  
As if Emily had done it psychically, the crest and Digivice, began to glow a dark light. The dark light seemed to engulf the room, then disappeared. I quickly glanced over at Kiwimon, however she still stood there completely unhurt.   
"Unfortunately this dark light is totally ineffective on Digimon who have a Digidestined partner, your annoying crest and Digivice produce that same kind of light, except naturally it's not dark, which cancels out my own, so we have to rely on destroying you the old fashion way, by beating you to a bloody pulp!"  
Kiwimon tensed up ready for anything that Ladydevimon would do.   
"Please," Emily laughed. "Have a little faith in me, I have no intention of destroying you, not yet anyway. I'll need a bargaining chip, but first I've got something to tend to."  
Emily started moved towards the control panel. Kiwimon tensed up even more she was ready to act on a seconds notice, but she didn't want to yet unless she absolutely had to.   
"I'm growing tired of spending my days in this stuffy little cove, it's time to relocate, plus it's annoying having you Digidestined drop in on us every so often. I'd much rather be somewhere you couldn't attack us."  
She pushed a button on the control panel as soon as she did, the base started shaking. I looked out the window, the base was rising out of the ocean, not slowly either in a matter of seconds we were flying, and gaining altitude fast, and in a second we were in clouds.   
"You can't do this," I said. "You can't build this thing. You just can't enslave these Digimon, they're not here for you're amusement, they're living creatures."  
"I know that," Emily said. "Unlike the former Digimon Emperor. He thought this was just a game, but unlike him I know what this place is I know I'm hurting these creatures, and I like it, but while the former Digimon Emperor was a naïve fool he was a genius, if it weren't for him we wouldn't have the plans for that generator. See Ken did design and build his dark rings, and spirals on his own, but after a while he needed to build them faster so he designed and built a machine to generate Dark rings, it was destroyed when his base was, but he found his plans, all we have to do is make one minor modification so it produces Dark Prisms, now I do ask you to hand over our blueprints, and the crests too."  
"No," I said firmly. "I won't let you build this thing, and I'm assuming these were the original plans for the generator, you just modified them. You need these plans to build the generator don't you."  
"Yes we do," Emily answered. "Now please hand them over."  
"Like I said. No!"  
Emily only smiled and glanced at Ladydevimon. "Then we'll have to take them."  
Ladydevimon shot forward, but in this limited space she couldn't move that fast, she was too big, and Kiwimon wasn't, Kiwimon moved faster and was under me and forced me on her back, and jumped out of the way before Ladydevimon could grab me. Kiwimon jumped onto a control panel, and towards the glass.   
"Uh Kiwimon please don't tell me you're doing what you think we're doing." I screamed.   
"We're getting out of here Jenn. Now! Drill Bill!"   
Kiwimon's purple energy beam smashed the glass, making a big enough hole for us to jump through. Which is exactly what she did. We soared out the window, now outside on top of the diamond. However the surface was incredibly slick and Kiwimon couldn't get a foothold, she slipped, sending me flying off her back, and both of us slid down the diamond shaped base, somewhere along the line Kiwimon had de-Digivolved and was Penguinmon again.   
"How was this a good idea?!" I screamed, as we got closer to the edge.   
"I didn't think it was this slick," Penguinmon answered.   
We reached the edge of the diamond and sailed off the edge.   
"I don't suppose you're nothing like the penguins in our world and can fly Penguinmon!"  
Penguinmon shook her head. "Nope I'm flightless."  
All we could do was scream as we fell, plummeting to certain death towards the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris   
  
The battle between our Digimon and Phantomon raged, it wasn't going that bad. We weren't losing but I wouldn't say we were winning either. Until something happened to completely stop the battle. The water around the base started bubbling, and suddenly the base itself started to rise out of the water, first slow, then faster and faster.   
"She's leaving early!" Andrew yelled. "Phantomon, forget them, we've got to get inside the base."  
Phantomon obediently stopped fighting, and quickly dove towards the ground scooped Andrew up in his arm and started flying towards the base, that was now disappearing into the clouds.   
"We'll finish this later." Andrew yelled as he and Phantomon also disappeared into the clouds.   
"Is that it?" Dan groaned. "Can we go home now?"  
"No," I said. "Jenn's still in there."  
"Any suggestions of how we're going to get her out?" Sean asked.   
"Only one of our Digimon can fly," Rob said turning to Janine.  
I didn't even need to tell Janine.  
"We're on it." She said.   
Suddenly I heard my laptop beeping. "Wait," I said. "This is probably her." I opened up my laptop and read the instant message; once again it only consisted of two worlds. "I'm falling." I could feel my heart stop, as I read the message and heard the screaming from above at the same time.   
"She's falling!" I yelled at Starmon. "Get to the air and help them now!"  
No hesitation, Starmon flew into the air, just as Jenn and Penguinmon came into view above. Starmon agilely flew up and grabbed Jenn by the back collar of her shirt, and grabbed Penguinmon under his arm. I didn't start breathing again until Starmon landed and placed my two friends safely on the ground.   
"Are you okay?" I asked.   
"Fine," Jenn said gasping for air.   
"I take it you couldn't free the Digimon," Dan asked.   
"Actually I did," Jenn said. "Unfortunately Emily caught them again."  
"So," Sean said. "Looks like we have another failure on our hands."  
"Let's not go that far," Jenn said.   
"What do you mean," I asked.   
"I got these," she said holding up eight crests.   
"Are those," I started.   
"Yep," Jenn said. "The Japanese Digidestined's crests."  
That's right! Frigimon mentioned that, he said that somehow Emily and Andrew had gotten their hands on the Japanese Digidestined's crests, but in all the trouble in getting our own, I'd forgotten about it.   
"This is great," I said. "It's too bad we don't know the full names of the Japanese Digidestined or I could send them an e-mail and ask for their help, their Digimon can become Ultimates they'd annihilate those two."  
"That's not all I've got," Jenn said as she unrolled a piece of paper that looked like blueprints. "These are blueprints to a Dark Prism generator."  
"Dark Prism generator," Rob said. "But that means they can make as much Dark Prisms as they want they'd have an infinite number of slaves."  
"They could've," Jenn said with a smile. "But I just took they're only set of plans, they can't build it without them."  
"That's what they were building!" Rob said. "The Prism generator."  
"So I guess this wasn't a total failure," Jenn said. "We stopped their plans, and got the crests. Can we go home now?"  
I smiled. "Yeah," I said. "We can go home now."  
What do you know we had actually hurt them; we'd stopped one of their operations that could've cost us the war, and now we had the crests of the Japanese Digidestined. The only problem was that they're base was moving and we didn't know where it was going to end up. Of course that was if they did land, they could just leave it up there, honestly I didn't care about that. We had our first victory in which we had actually done something to turn the fight in our favour. Things were actually looking up, and I didn't want to think about the bad things that had happened during this fight, I'd done that enough. All I wanted to do was think, that now that our team was complete, and we had the Japanese Digidestined's crests we might actually win, so our first real victory had been achieved. After I had gotten home, for the first time since this stupid war started I didn't think about battle tactics, or what little chance of winning, I didn't even think about the fight at all, for the first time since this war started I actually relaxed.   
-----------------------------  
Yep getting more into the plot, I know it seems a little confusing now. The Japanese crests being one of the confusing parts, but just wait a while and it'll all be explained. The next couple chapters are going to be a trilogy (or more) that may or may not end the Emily and Andrew saga, anyway I'm not going to say anymore. The next chapter should be out by August 10th. 


	11. 8 - The Date

New chapter hurray! And once again only after a few days. I'm on a roll. Or maybe because this one's pretty short, I'd like to apoligize for this chapter's shortness now, it's not that great either I had serious writer's block while writing this, I'll probably revise this later. Anyway this chapter gets a little - well you'll see when you read it, of course you'll probably see what's coming close to the beginning, it's pretty obvious. Anyway enjoy. By the way I'm apoligizing ahead of time for those Dawson's creek fans I may have offended.  
  
Yeah yeah disclaimer, I don't own Digimon, this is just fan fiction don't sue.   
------------------------------  
Chapter 8: The Date  
  
  
I slammed my first down, in total frustration.   
"Nothing!" I screamed. "Just the same old stuff."  
"You can't exactly expect a lot," Jenn said, looking over my shoulder at the screen. "Most of this stuff is only based on spectators who only saw the battle with Myotismon three years ago, you don't expect the Japanese Digidestined to actually go on the net and say what happened."  
"No," I sighed. "But it doesn't hurt to hope."  
Stupid Internet, whoever said you, could find everything on it never heard of Digimon. I'd been trying to find some information on the Japanese Digidestined since I woke up this morning, an e-mail address, a street address, a full name, anything! But I got nothing. Sure I got some stuff, I mean Myotismon's attack on Japan was public, so thousands of people had not only seen it but experienced it, including myself, but most of those people had no idea what was going on, they just saw a monster attacking them, so most of this was nut jobs claiming it was some sort of government conspiracy, or people claiming that it was all a hoax. There were dozens of forums debating the topic, those were the basic two theories on the net, there were dozens of sites but both had those basic theories. There was only one site that didn't, that site wasn't much help either, it just stated what happened, and gave the first names of the Digidestined, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, Joe, T.K, and Kari. That wouldn't help at all, their were thousands if not millions of kids around the world with those names, we'd never find the Japanese Digidestined, we'd have to rely on defeating Emily and Andrew on our own.   
"Come on Kris," Jenn said. "We're not getting anywhere here, we better get going or we'll be late for school."  
I looked over at the clock it was eight.   
"Yeah," I said. "I'll do some more searching when I get home."  
"Again?" Elecmon said. "You were searching all last night, then all this morning. Give it a rest all ready."  
"We've got to get in contact with them," I said. "If we do winning the fight with Emily and Andrew will be easy."  
"I guess," Jenn said. "But look, like I said, if we don't leave now we'll be late for school."  
"Yeah you're right."  
I closed my laptop, slipped it into my backpack, and then slung my backpack over my shoulder.   
"I'll do some more searching at lunch," I said.   
Jenn and Elecmon only rolled their eyes as we left for school.  
  
* * *  
  
I sat back in my chair in English class, I wouldn't call this my favorite class but it was better than biology. I least I understood what the teacher said, except when he read Shakespearean plays. Dan sat beside me now, he used to sit on the opposite side of the room, but now since we were both Digidestined he'd moved over here. It hadn't really done any good though, we never discussed battle tactics in class, and unless we were on the battlefield we never really got along.   
"So found them yet?" Dan asked.   
"I'm working on it." I said. "There's a lot of crazies out there who think it was a hoax, and others that think it's some government conspiracy trying to cover up the existence of aliens."  
"I'm guessing 'no' then."   
"Very good Sherlock." I said sarcastically.   
Dan didn't hear me; he had focused his attention to the front of the room.   
"Hey she's cute," he said motioning to a girl who had just walked into the classroom, and was now talking to the teacher. I'd seen this before, she was new and was alerting the teacher of it. Getting new students in this school wasn't uncommon. The teacher pointed to an empty seat, in which she sat down.   
"I guess," I said agreeing subtly agreeing with Dan.   
Actually my agreement was more than subtle she really was cute. She had long light black hair, which were tied up into two pigtails, tossed over the front of her shoulders, the colour was so light it almost seemed like it was almost blue, or maybe it was blue, a very dark blue that made it seem black. Her face had this weird quality; it seemed familiar, like I'd seen it before. Her body wasn't half as good looking as Janine's, it was good looking but not like Janine's, but that wasn't what made her attractive. There was something really weird about her, something that made her very attractive; I was almost drawn to her. I mean I still liked Janine, but Janine had made it clear that she just wanted to be friends. At least with this new girl I'd have a chance. You'd think with Janine rejecting me my confidence would be shattered, but actually it was the opposite, it just gave me initiative to try again, I'd ask her out after class. Elecmon and Jenn kept saying I needed a break from searching the net looking for the full names of the Japanese Digidestined this could be it. Before I could think of it anymore the teacher started the class, and reviewed book we were reading this month, until about thirty minutes into the class sent us off to split into groups of two to discuss it. Normally I'd be a partner with Dan, but I now saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk to the new girl, I'd have to ask her, her name. Dan began to turn his desk to me, but I stopped him.  
"Not this time Dan, how about we try different partners." I said standing up and started moving towards the new girl.  
"Oh I see," Dan said. "Go get her."  
Why did he have to say that? Now I was even more nervous than I already was. Nervously I stepped up to her desk.   
"Hi," I said shyly.   
Why was I doing this? Am I insane? I was normally to shy to even look at a girl aside from Jenn, what had possibly driven me to do this?  
"Hi," she said back casually looking up from the book the teacher had assigned us.   
"Need a partner?" I asked.   
"I was intending on working alone," she said coldly. "But if you insist."  
I pulled a chair up next to her desk and sat down.   
"So are you new?"   
Why the hell did I saw that? Of course she was new.   
"To the school, yes." She answered.   
Okay that didn't go that bad, she didn't make me feel like too much of an idiot. Okay I might as well get it over with.   
"So," I said. "Maybe some time tonight I could show you around town."  
"I said I was new in this school," she said coldly. "I've lived in town all my life, I was just home schooled until now."  
"Oh," I said even more shyly than I had before.   
Great way to make yourself look like a total idiot, I could feel my face growing hot, not to mention the deepest shade of red you could imagine. However she didn't seem to be bothered by it. Her once cold expression changed. She grinned, almost an evil one, not unlike the one I'd seen Emily and Andrew give me several times before.   
"You know if you wanted to ask me out you don't have to be so subtle about it. Just ask me."  
"Okay," I said shyly with a bright red face. "Would you like to go out with me, sometime."  
She kept that grin on her face. "Sure, how about tonight."  
"Great," I said. "What time should I pick you up?"  
"Don't!" she barked. "I-I mean, I'll pick you up, where do you live."  
"Just a few blocks from school," I said. "On Thirteenth Street."  
"Good," she said keeping that grin on her face. "I'll pick you up at seven."  
"Sounds good to me too," I said. "By the way my name's Kris."  
Her grin grew at that. "I'm Emmie."  
I could only laugh nervously, at the fact that the last thing we mentioned was our names. At least tonight I'd get some get a break from the fight, one that I really needed.   
  
* * *  
  
"I hate wearing this," I groaned to myself.   
"You want to look nice for your date don't you," Elecmon teased.   
"Yeah, I guess" I said. "I just hate wearing these dressy clothes."  
"It's not that dressy," Elecmon said.   
"It is compared to what I usually wear, not to mention totally uncomfortable."  
I looked at myself in the mirror; I hated looking like it even more than the uncomfortable reason. I wore a pair of black jeans, and a navy blue three-buttoned shirt with a collar. Sure I guess it wasn't that fancy, but I was used to wearing T-shirt and shorts, or tear-away pants in the winter. I rarely ever wore anything fancier than that, and I was very uncomfortable in these clothes, especially the jeans. I was even uncomfortable in blue jeans, they either ended being too tight or too loose, and these ones were no different.   
"So when are we leaving," Elecmon asked interrupting my train of thought.   
"We're not going, I'm going at seven."  
"Come on," Elecmon begged. "Why can't I go?"  
"Why do you think you can't go? How would I explain you to Emmie? Hi this is Elecmon, a Digimon a being from an alternate Digital universe."  
"You don't have to tell her I'm a Digimon, I can just secretly follow you."  
"I don't think so, a date something two humans go on to be alone."  
"Alooooone?" Elecmon teased. "What do you think is going to happen on this date anyway?"  
"Nothing," I immediately said incredibly nervous. "Nothing's going to happen it's our first date."  
"Please, I know what you humans do on these dates, I've seen that river show."  
"River show?"  
"Yeah, you know that one on the channel with the dancing frog."  
"Dawson's creek?"  
"Yeah that's it."  
"Elecmon I don't know if you noticed but that show isn't real, it's filled with nothing but stereotypes."  
"They may be stereotypes, but they're based on some truths."  
"Even if they are you know me well enough to know that I'm nothing like that."  
Elecmon smiled. "Good point, just be careful out there."  
"There's nothing to worry about," I assured him. "Emily and Andrew only attacked the real world once, and that was at least a month ago, I think I'm safe here. Don't be so -"  
I was interrupted by a knock on the door; Elecmon immediately jumped onto my bed, let his body go limp and pretended he was a stuffed animal. Something he'd done several times before.  
"Come in," I said to the person on the other side of the door.   
The door opened revealing Emmie on the other side. I suddenly felt very over dressed. She was wearing the same casual clothes she had worn to class.   
"Hi," I said. "My parents let you in?"  
"Yeah," she answered. "Are you ready to go."  
"Yep," I said. "What do you want to do tonight?"  
"I was thinking of a movie, then one other thing."  
"What's the other thing?"  
That almost evil, yet very attractive grin spread on her face again. "You'll see."  
"Shall we go?" I asked holding elbow.   
"Sure," she said hooking her own elbow around mine a little too eagerly.   
Before we left my room Emmie's eyes locked onto Elecmon.   
"What's that?" she said pointing to Elecmon his her hand that wasn't locked onto my elbow.  
"Nothing nothing!" I said. "Just a stuffed animal, I've had since I was a kid. It's got real sentimental value."  
"Yeah," she said, I wasn't sure but I thought I sensed a little coldness in her voice. "Nice."  
I lead her downstairs, where of course my parents embarrassed the hell out of me when my mother insisted on taking a few pictures. Finally we got out and to the theater. I sighed as I looked at the two choices at the theater. There was an action film, a romance or in other words a chick flick. I wasn't exactly a fan of action films, I preferred comedy and science fiction, but I'd rather watch that than a boring romance film.   
"So, which movie do you want to see?" I asked fearing she'd say the romance, and knowing I was to nervous and shy to speak up and say I'd rather see the action.   
"A pretty easy choice," Emmie said.   
Great, like I thought now I'd have to sit through an hour and a half of a boring romance film.   
"How about the action film." She said.   
"You're kidding right?" I said happily.   
"What you'd rather see a boring romance movie, those films are way too phony. I mean if you're going to totally deny reality you might as well make it exciting."  
"No I'm just surprised you wanted to see it."   
"Well I do, let's go."   
She quickly took my hand and led me into the theater. Now this was a girl I could really get used to. I sat watching the movie for about an hour, at the moment the hero jumped from an exploding car. I guess it was exciting, if it hadn't happened ten times already in the last hour, like I said I wasn't a fan of action movies, but I guess this was better than the romance film. I could really feel myself growing tired, and began to stretch my arms. I froze seeing the look on Emmie's face, I'd made a mistake. Did she think I was doing the old stretch and place your arms around the girl trick. I wasn't! I was just stretching; before I finished stretching I dropped my arms back to the armrests. I took a quick glance at Emmie's face, to my surprise it wasn't a look of frustration, it was one of disappointment. As my arms went back on the armrests Emmie rolled her eyes, and grabbed my arm that was closest to her, and placed it around her shoulders, definitely not subtly.   
"You really have to learn not to be so shy," she whispered as she snuggled up against my arm, and continued to watch the movie.   
I could feel my face go red once gain, I felt a little uncomfortable, but I have to admit I really liked this.   
The movie went on the same basic stuff. Vehicles exploding close calls, your basic action movie stuff, then your sappy ending that didn't really match the rest of the movie, the basic contents of an action movie.   
"So," I said as we walked out of the theater. "The movie's over what was that other thing you wanted to do?"  
"I'll show you," she said moving even closer to me. "We just need to go to a more secluded place. Somewhere we can be alone."  
I smiled shyly, and meekly said. "Great."  
Saying I was nervous would be an understatement I was practically shaking. Why did I have to be so shy? Why couldn't I just be like a normal guy and actually enjoy this, instead of being scared out of my mind that I was going to do something to embarrass myself. I felt even more nervous, as Emmie took my hand and sidestepped getting even closer to me.   
"You're so cute when you're nervous," Emmie said with that trademark grin of hers.   
"Is it that obvious," I asked.  
"Yeah," she said. "But don't be, I don't bite."  
"So were do are planning on going?"   
"Come on follow me."  
She ran ahead still holding onto my hand and dragging me with her. She led me down some familiar streets, and down to the beach.   
"This is what I had planned," Emmie said. "A nice walk on the beach."  
I breathed a sigh of relief I could handle that. Still clinging to my hand she stepped closer, so close our sides were touching. She began walking; I followed her lead and slowly walked beside her. She got even closer and let her head rest on my shoulder. I don't now why but I suddenly felt my nervousness fade away. I really liked it, now I was actually enjoying this, not that I wasn't before but now that I wasn't nervous I enjoyed it a lot more. As we watched it seemed to get dark almost instantly, and the beach seemed bigger than it was before, I couldn't even see where it began or where it ended even more. Not that big a deal it was probably just the mood that made the setting seem different. Another weird thing I noticed was that the water seemed almost completely black. Yeah it was dark, but there wasn't even any moonlight reflecting off of it. We walked for about ten minutes, which was really weird since it should only take five minutes to walk across the beach. Maybe it was just because we had been walking so slowly. She stopped suddenly, forcing me to stop. I tilted her head.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah," she said.   
"Why'd you stop?"  
"So I could do this." Almost in a second before I had any time to react, she wrapped her arms around me bring my face towards hers and our lips touched, as she brought me into a passionate kiss. She held me tight, but she didn't need to, I wasn't resisting, I didn't want to. This felt nice. I felt her pry my mouth open  
with her own. As the kiss deepened, I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her closer, as I did that one of her hands moved from the back of my neck and found a place on my knee. Now my nervousness was beginning to come back, I only grew more nervous as she moved it up my thigh, and it stopped in the middle of my thigh. Nervousness started to wrack my brain, as I begged in my mind, please don't let her put her hand where I think she's going to, I don't want to go that far. Lucky my prayers were answered, continued to move her hand up to my stomach and it finally rested on the center of my chest. After keeping it there for about a minute her hand was on the back of my neck again. As Emmie began hold me even tighter, I felt something tugging at my hair. I couldn't tell what it was at first, but after I heard it's chirping I could tell it was a bat. I had always thought it was a rumour that they had tangled in your hair. I took one of my hands away from Emmie's waist for a second to casually bat it away, and wrapped it around her waist once again. No sooner than I did two more bats started tugging at my hair again. Once again I casually batted them away, but no sooner than I got rid of them I could feel more than I could count not only tugging at my hair but everywhere else to. At that I had no choice to break the kiss, despite the fact that I really didn't want to.   
"Sorry," I said as I smacked about a dozen bats away from my body, only to be replaced, by twice the amount that had been attacking me before. Before I could get rid of those ones dozens more started tugging at me, even more swarmed around me. That's when I noticed those weren't ordinary bats; those were the same bats that appeared when Ladydevimon fired her darkness wave attack. There were hundreds of bats now, and there were so many I could fell them lifting me off the ground. I tried to hit them away, but there was way too many of them, and all I could hear from Emmie was cold evil laughter, laughter I had heard all too many times before. It wasn't hard to figure out after that, Emmie was Emily! The suddenly disappeared but were replaced by something worse, I was now in being held in a chokehold by Ladydevimon, like I had with the bats I tried to escape but Ladydevimon was an Ultimate Digimon there was no way I could get out.   
I stared down at Emily, still laughing evilly.   
"That was way too easy!" she said as she took the colorful elastics out of her hair causing her hair to fall together, over her shoulders, the exact way Emily had worn her hair as the Digimon Empress. After she had done that she reached into her pocket and slipped her Digimon Empress goggles on, looking one hundred percent like Emily, minus the suit cape and suit she usually wore. Why didn't I see it? How could let her fool me like this? Her disguise was worse than Superman's. Pigtails and the lack of goggles had fooled me. This date had all been a plan to catch me, and the kiss had only been a distraction. I cringed at the thought of the kiss. I'd kissed the Digimon Empress! Not just a normal kiss either, a passionate open-mouthed kiss, I shuttered at the thought. The worst part of it was that I liked it! I shuttered again even more at the fact that I had liked it. My feet were free, I had one small chance, I kicked my foot up hitting the spot on thigh where my Digivice was in my pocket hitting the distress signal button. Ladydevimon only laughed at what she thought was an escape attempt.   
"Go ahead and do it," I said. "Get it over with and destroy me."  
Emily laughed with that evil grin that I'd seen all night and had once thought was cute. "I have no intention of destroying you. You're the perfect bait for your teammates, plus like I said at the lake I've got plans for you."  
"What plans?" I asked.   
Ladydevimon lowered us so I was at Emily's eye level. Emily walked up to me and stood directly in front of us.   
"Oh you'll find out in good time." She said. "But first I'll be taking these."  
Emily reached into my pocket and took out my Digivice, then reached her hands behind my neck and took my crest by the string of the tag.   
"The one crest that I never had my hands on," she said holding my crest up proudly. "Not to mention our first D3."  
I glared at her angrily, that's why her hand had stopped on my thigh and chest, she was checking to see if I had my Digivice and crest with me. How could this evil person be the same sweet girl I'd just spent the evening with? Everything she'd done all an act, everything, except maybe the fact that she preferred action to romance, there was no way someone like her could like romance.   
As if she had been reading my mind she said. "I really had you fooled didn't I? I really am a good actress. Honestly I can't believe how easy I caught you. Spray on a little human pheromones put your hair into pigtails and your worst enemy instantly thinks you're a nice person."  
I didn't say anything; I just continued to glare at her.   
"I just hit the distress signal on my D3," I said. "Elecmon will get it in his head in a second, he'll be here in no time. Ladydevimon can't fight and hold me at the same time."  
"Let him come," Emily laughed. "Without these in your hands he can't even Digivolve, we'll just take him too."  
My face changed from determined to that of fear, they were right. Emily had my Digivice, Elecmon would be stuck as a rookie, and even holding me Ladydevimon could beat him. Then he'd join me in their prison.  
"Scared now?" Emily asked. "Don't worry, we'll be long gone before your friend gets here. However you should be scared for yourself." She stopped only for a second to climb onto Ladydevimon's back. "Home Ladydevimon. Andrew will be very surprised with what we've caught. Put him to sleep."  
I felt a cloth push against my mouth, for a moment I could smell chloroform then I was unconscious.  
------------------------------  
So was it obvious what was going to happen? I thought so anyway. Okay this chapter is eventually going to lead up to the end of the Emily and Andrew part of this fic. However the next one might not come out for a while, for personal reasons, despite that I'll try to get it up as soon as possible keep those reviews comin'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. 9 - Captured

Finally! The next Chapter is up! it's about time too, It's been at least a week or two since I got one up. The main reason? Fanfiction.net being down, I continued to write while it was down but I couldn't post anything. I finished the Digimon Emperor/Empress part of my fanfic. Now it's just a matter of posting it. I'll prorably have it all posted by tommorrow, but it's late so I'm only posting one now, so for now enjoy this Chapter. Just to let you know this one gets, well a little weird (Focusing on Emily's plans for Kris). Man that was long author's note  
  
Now for the disclaimer, I don't own Digimon blah blah blah it's just fan fiction.  
-----------  
Chapter 9: Captured  
  
Jenn  
  
So, warm, so comfortable, my nice warm bed, nothing could bother me from this peaceful slumber.   
RIIINNNNNG!!!!  
I rolled over and groaned. Except maybe my stupid phone! I glanced over at the clock. Four in the morning! Who could be calling at four in the morning? I was having such a great dream too.  
I rolled over, and picked up the phone and answered with a groggy. "Hello."  
"Hi Jenn," a worried voice said. It took me a while to recognize it as Kris's mother. "Kris isn't there, is he?"  
"No," I answered once again very groggily. "It's four in the morning, why would Kris be here?"  
"Oh," she said sounded very disappointed. "I was just wondering because he hasn't come home yet."  
That got my full attention. I sat up immediately, my fatigue from being awoken from my slumber gone in a moment. I sat up so fast, I had forgotten that Penguinmon was sleeping beside me, and practically tossed him off the bed.   
"Jenn what's wrong with you?" Penguinmon asked, a little too loudly.   
I held my finger up to my mouth. "Sh." Then turned my attention back to Kris's mother. "What do mean he hasn't come home yet?"  
"Exactly what I said. He left at seven and hasn't gotten home yet. He was supposed to be back six hours ago I've been calling everywhere trying to find him, I thought because you're his best friend you might know where he is."  
Where had Kris gone? Okay I remember him saying he was taking a break from searching for the names of the Japanese Digidestined. Now what was it he said he was doing? Oh now I remember, he said he was going out on a date with a new girl, I think he said her name was Emmie.  
"Did you try calling Emmie?" I asked. "Wasn't that who he was going out with?"  
"I don't her number, or last name. That's the first thing I tried. Anyway can you give me a call if you see him."  
"Yeah, sure," I said.   
"Thanks, bye." She quickly hung up the phone I did the same.  
"What's wrong?" Penguinmon asked me as I hung up the phone.   
"It's Kris," I said. "He hasn't come back from his date yet."  
"He hasn't!" Penguinmon said in total surprise. "But it's four in the morning!"  
"I know," I said my voice filled in total fear.   
"Do you think something might have happened to him? What if he's hurt?"  
"That's what I'm afraid of," I said.  
Tue I was incredibly scared that Kris was hurt, but I didn't really think that he was. He was Digidestined, the dangers in the real world were nothing compared to what we'd faced in the Digital World, and he'd know enough to bring Elecmon with him. What I was really afraid of was the second possibility that he hadn't come home because he was spending the night with Emmie, I really didn't want to think about that. No! How could I even think about that, Kris wasn't like that even given the opportunity he wouldn't take it. I'd known him for seven years he wasn't like that! But I still had to make sure. Mind racked with worry I picked up the phone and dialed Dan's number. He was going to be pretty mad that I was calling him so early but I didn't care I had to make sure Kris was okay and/or the sweet guy I thought he was. The phone rang two or three times before I heard the phone being picked up and heard Gizamon's voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Gizamon?" I asked.  
"Yeah, is this Jenn?"  
"Yeah," I answered. "What are you doing answering the phone?"  
"It's not a big deal it's not like people can see me over the phone, and Dan wasn't about to."  
"I really need to talk to Dan. It's an emergency."  
"Okay, but don't blame me if he's mad."  
There was a pause, in which I assumed Gizamon was handing the phone over to Dan, it was a few minutes later until I heard down angrily shout.  
"What!"  
"Dan, it's Jenn."  
"Yeah, yeah, Gizamon told me. What the hell do you think you're doing calling at four in the morning?"  
"That girl Kris went out with, she's in your and Kris's English class right?"  
"Yeah." Dan said sounding both frustrated and groggily.   
"What's her name?"  
"Emmie, is that it?"  
"Not her first name her last name!"  
"Umm, Sadler I think."  
"Okay thanks."  
Not giving Dan anytime to react, I hung up the phone. As soon as the receiver was down I jumped out of bed, and ran downstairs, Penguinmon chasing after me.   
"What are you doing Jenn?" my Digimon asked.   
"I'm going to find Kris," I said pulling the phone book out of our junk drawer.   
I opened the phone book to the 'S's, and scanned the name until I found the name 'Sadler'. Lucky for me there was only one of them. I took the book up to my room and dialed the number in the book next to the only Sadler in the book.   
It only ran once before there was an immediate answer. Followed by a rude. "Hello."  
"Hi," I said. "Sorry to call so late, is Emmie there."  
"Who?" the rude voice said.   
"Emmie," I said. "Does she live here?"  
"Look, there's no one name Emmie living here - unless of course your talking about Emily."  
I could feel my heart stop as he said that name. No it couldn't be her. Please God don't let Emmie and the Digimon Empress be the same person. If they were I had the answer to why Kris was missing. I'd rather Kris had spent the night with Emmie then have her be the Digimon Empress.   
I swallowed hard and said. "Yeah, that's her, can I talk to her?"  
The voice on the other side of the line groaned. "Fine, if she's even here." There was a moment of silence as whoever I was talking to went to get Emily. Meanwhile I prayed that I had dialed the wrong number.   
Soon the voice came back on the line. "No she's not her, as usual."  
"As usual?" I said.   
"Yes that's what I said! She's never here! Not that I care! She probably won't be back for a while anyway, that stuffed animal of hers is gone, and when both of them are gone she usually doesn't come back for days."  
I ignored how indifferent he was that Emily disappeared for days on end, I was too concerned about Kris to think about it, but I couldn't help but be curious about that stuffed animal.  
"By any chance is that stuffed animal a black cat with a gold ring on its tail?" I asked fearing what the answer would be.  
"Yeah, that's it."  
"Thanks," I said very weakly, I'm not even sure he heard, me. But he hung up anyway. I slowly and weakly did the same. I was scared before, but now I was petrified. That phone call had just confirmed my fear. I collapsed onto my bed.  
"No," I said incredibly weakly. "This can't be, I can't lose him, not before telling him that I-"  
I stopped as I felt the tears running down my face.   
"Jenn," Penguinmon said. "What's wrong?"  
"The girl Kris went out with tonight," I said weakly. "It was Emily, and now Kris hasn't come back from it. The whole date was just a trap to get at him, and now he's - he's -"  
I couldn't say it, I couldn't admit that Kris might be dead I just couldn't accept it. I cared too much for him to accept that I'd never see him again.   
"Jenn it's okay," Penguinmon said attempting to comfort me. "We don't know that she destroyed him, remember what she said at the lake. That she had plans for him, maybe she just captured him."  
I wiped my tears away, feeling just slightly better. "Maybe."   
She was right we didn't know that Kris was dead, just that he gone out alone with Emily and not come back. I admit that didn't sound that great but it was still possible he was alive, and if he was alive I wasn't just going to sit here while he was suffering.   
"We can't just sit here," I said. "Let's find him?"  
"That's great," Penguinmon said. "But we have no idea where to look."  
"We will in a moment."  
I ran over to my backpack thrown into the corner, however it wasn't until I opened the zipper I heard a muffled beeping coming from it. I tossed my gym clothes aside, and immediately pulled out my D3. It was already in radar mode. On the upper west side of the screen there was an orange dot flashing wildly, along with a blue dot not far from it. The orange dot was the location of where a distress signal had been sent, and the fact that it was orange showed that Kris had sent it, it might not do us any good though, that's only where the signal had been sent from, not where he was now. However the blue dot close to it was intriguing. It indicated a Digimon was waiting there, it could be a trap, but at this point I didn't care I just wanted to help Kris. I began to change from my nightshirt into my regular street clothes.   
"Let's go Penguinmon, we've got the follow the distress call the D3 is putting out."  
"So late?" Penguinmon said.   
"The signal may be gone by morning," I said. "We have to find where it originated now, maybe we can find something that'll lead us to Kris." I finished getting changed, and quietly crept out of my room. "Are you coming?"  
Penguinmon just nodded and followed me. The distress signal on my D3 ended up leading me to the beach. I carefully made my way down to the water, where the distress signal was, making sure not to be spotted by the Digimon by it. However my caution faded, when I saw who the Digimon was. Elecmon!  
"Elecmon!" I yelled as Penguinmon and I approached Kris's partner. "What's going on here? Where's Kris?"  
Elecmon sighed, and stared down at the sand. "Emily got him, and it's all my fault!"  
"Elecmon, I'm sure it's not your fault!" I said trying to comfort him. "I'm sure you did you could."  
"No!" he yelled. "I didn't do anything! I didn't even see it coming when I should have. I should have made him bring him with me. I didn't even know he was in trouble until the distress signal went off, and by the time I got here it was too late."  
"That's not your fault, Elecmon none of us saw it, I just realized what had happened, a while ago and now-" I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears began to flow from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, I just can't accept the fact that Kris could very well be dead right now."  
Now Elecmon began to comfort me. "Jenn he's not dead I'm sure of that just kidnapped."  
"How can you be sure," I cried. "Emily's killed Digimon savagely! I've seen it! Who's to say she won't, or hasn't killed Kris too?"  
"Because if she had then I'd be dead too," Elecmon said, with a mix of confidence and sadness.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"It's the bond between a Digidestined and a Digimon," Penguinmon began to explain. "A Digimon and Digidestined are linked, if the a Digimon's Digidestined partner dies than so does the Digimon, it's the only way to truly kill a Digimon."  
I now felt a lot better, Kris had to have been captured at least four hours ago, and if they hadn't destroyed him yet they probably weren't planning on it any time soon. We had time now.  
"We just need to rescue him," Elecmon said determinedly. "Call the others we're going in now!"  
"No," I said trying my best to sound like Kris knowing he was the only one Elecmon would really listen to. "We can't go into the Digital World now. Its way too late, or early as the case may be."  
"You'd rather sleep than help Kris!" Elecmon yelled.  
"No," I said. "But we're no good now, we're no good like this, we need some rest or we can't fight to our full potential. Besides we can't just rush in there, we need a plan, just like Kris would do."  
Elecmon sighed admitting I was right. "Okay, but do you mind if I stay with you two tonight. They know where we live, it's possible they could come for me too."  
I nodded. "Sure, now let's head home and get some sleep, in the morning I'll call the others and we'll get our leader out of there."  
Elecmon seemed to have renewed sense of confidence, at least one of us did.   
"I'll get you for this Empress," I said quietly to myself. "I'll get you for taking Kris away from me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kris   
  
My eyes slowly opened, to see nothing but darkness. My memory failed me for a second as I tried to remember what had happened. It only took me about a minute to remember. Emily, she'd tricked me, and kidnapped me, but I still couldn't forget the worst part, she kissed me, and what was even worse I had enjoyed it! I just couldn't put that out of my mind. No I hadn't enjoyed kissing Emily, I only like it because I thought she was the cute sweet and attractive Emmie that was it. Once again I shuddered at the thought of kissing Emily, she had ruthlessly tortured enslaved, and even murdered innocent Digimon, she was like the female version of Hitler, so you could see how I could be disgusted. I tried my best to shake it off and surveyed my surroundings, I couldn't tell much because it was so dark, I had to rely on what I was feeling more than what I was seeing. I was upright, I could feel a large metal pole in my back, I couldn't move my arms or legs they had been cuffed to the pole by metal shackles. I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.   
The room was suddenly filled with light; a door had opened on the other side of the room. I could easily tell what was surrounding me now. Like I had thought I was shacked to a single pole in the middle of the room, both my hands and feet restrained. My feet were about a foot off the ground and my hands that were shackled above my head were a few feet from the ceiling. The room left nothing to the imagination, aside from the pole I was shackled to it was completely empty. I looked up towards the door that had just opened in front of me.  
"So our prisoner awakes," Andrew said from the doorway.   
He stepped into the room, eyeing me evilly. I really didn't like the way he was eyeing me, especially with the way he was also tensely holding a whip in his hands.   
"What do you want with me?" I asked.   
"What do you think?" Andrew said. "We need a hostage so we can get our plans back."  
"You think my friends are going to just hand those blueprints over to you?"  
"They will," he said confidently. "Once they find out that you're life is in danger."  
"You think just because they think I'm going to die that they'll just forfeit the plans and practically give up the fight?"  
"Yes of course I do," Andrew said. "The twelve of you have too high morals to just give up on each other. The plans is just a material item, for some reason they, care more about you than winning the war."  
He was right, as much as I hated the idea of having to give up the plans to Andrew and Emily, and enslaving thousands of Digimon, merely to save my life, chances were my friends would do it.   
"Of course we have to convince them that we're serious," Andrew said grinning evilly, and holding the whip in his hand even tighter.  
"And how are you going to do that?" I asked even though I knew what the answer was.   
"I'm glad you asked." Andrew said now beginning to laugh  
He pulled back the whip and snapped it forward; it made a loud CRACK as it hit my left cheek. Searing pain shot through the spot where the whip had hit. I didn't yell out in pain, I couldn't. I couldn't let them know I was in pain; I had to be strong, if I showed pain they'd only enjoy doing this, they were nothing but monsters that enjoyed causing pain to others, I didn't want them to enjoy causing any more pain. Andrew pulled back his whip again, this time connecting with my right cheek. Then my forehead, my arms, my legs, back, almost after about five minutes every part of my body was stinging from being hit by that whip, and there was nothing I could do about it, the shackles kept me in place. The torture continued five minutes, but it seemed much longer than that. Andrew finally stopped and curled up the whip in his hand.   
"There," Andrew said proudly. "Now you look like a beat up hostage."  
"You actually get enjoyment of causing pain?" I asked.  
"I've got to make them believe we're willing to hurt you."   
"Maybe that's because you are." I said keeping a stone cold stare at him trying best to ignore the stinging pain coursing throughout my body.   
"Yes I guess that's true," he said laughing. "But they're be much more easier to convince to give us the plans to our prism generator if they see you helplessly tied to a pole all beat up and bloody."  
"You're a monster," I said still keeping that cold stare on him. "Don't you have a conscience?"  
"Sure I do. I just don't let it get in the way of the game."  
With that he began to exit the room. I could feel my blood boil, as once again Andrew called his torturing of Digimon a game, even Emily didn't do that.  
"This isn't a game!" I screamed. "This is real life, with consequences that cause your death."  
He shook off my screaming with a wave of his hand, and walked out the room, the door slammed shut and I was surrounded in darkness.  
I had to get out of here! If I didn't the prism generator could be built and Emily and Andrew would be unstoppable. I pulled and tugged at the shackles, all in vain, they weren't going to break. I sighed as I gave up my useless struggle to escape. I could feel blood trickle down my cheek, he'd really beat me up bad, my body ached so much I could barely move, and the struggling had only make it worse.   
"Elecmon," I said faintly. "Where I you? I need you?"  
The lights suddenly came on; now standing at the door was Emily. She slowly approached me, carrying a tray of food.  
"Hungry?" she asked.   
"Leave me alone," I said coldly. "You're the last person, I want to see right now."  
She laughed. "Still upset about the date thing? Don't be upset, it's nothing personal just part of the fight."  
"I said go away!" I yelled.   
"Not until you eat," she said scooping up a spoonful of some kind soup. "We can't have our hostage dying on starvation us, everyone knows a dead hostage isn't much good."  
I had to admit I was hungry, but the last thing I wanted to do was accept anything from her.  
"I said go away." I repeated. "I'm not hungry."  
"Too bad, you're eating."  
Emily grabbed my mouth in one hand, and easily pushed it open, and literately shoved the soup down my throat, and continued to do so until it was gone.   
I glared at her angrily, exactly like I had to Andrew. "There I ate it, will we leave me alone."  
"No, I'm staying."  
"Why? Haven't you tortured me enough?"  
"I want to discuss something with you."  
"What?"  
"I mentioned before I had plans for you, aren't you curious what they are?"  
"I thought this was it, capture me and use me to get something from my friends to hurt us."  
"Please, that's just a bonus of kidnapping you, I've got much bigger plans than that."  
"And what plans are those?"  
"Are you sure you want to hear," she said now putting her face just inches away from my own. I hated being this close to her. When I thought she was just Emmie I wouldn't have minded, but now that I knew who she really was I hated it. "You may not like it."  
"Just tell me!"  
She didn't tell me right away, she did what I really hoped she wouldn't. She just smiled that evil smile of here, grabbed the sides of my face with each of her hands, and held my face there. I instantly new what she was going to do. I tried to break my head fee of her grasp but her hands held my head tight, it wasn't going to move. Then brought her lips to mine, giving me the same kiss she'd given me on the beach, except this time I resisted, but it was like trying to break out of those shackles, all in vain. She finally broke it and stepped back. Part of me was relieved. I didn't like the kiss she'd just given me, I had only like the one before because I thought she was Emmie, I really didn't like the fact that I had enjoyed the kiss before, now could feel better since I hadn't enjoyed the second one.  
She grinned once again. "Judging by your reaction to that kiss I know you're not going to like it."  
"How do you expect me to react? You savagely murdered innocent Digimon, you expect me to enjoy kissing a monster."  
"You seemed to enjoy it on the beach," she mocked.   
"That - that was different."  
"I'm sure it was, do you still want to know what I'm planning, you should know, you're a big part of it."  
"I've got nothing better to do."  
"Yes being shackled to a pole does really limit what you can do."  
"Just tell me already!" I yelled, growing very impatient with her.  
"Testy, aren't you, being tied to a shackled to a pole seems to also make you cranky. But fine, since you want to know I'll tell you. See as you know I plan on conquering the Digital World, which I am more than sure I shall achieve, seeing as the only thing stopping me is you and your teammates, which we will dispose of very soon once we have our generator running. However I can't rule over the Digital World forever, I won't live forever, however I would still like the my legacy to live on after I die, so I need a successor to take my place and rule over the Digital World when I'm gone, and I won't allow my successor to be anyone else but my own flesh and blood."  
For the first time since Emily had walked into the room, the cold glare on my face, changed into one of shock. I did not like where this was going.  
"Which means I need a son or daughter to take over for me, but as you know I can't have a child by myself."  
Okay now I really didn't like where this was going.   
"That's where you come in."  
"Are you completely insane!" I yelled. "You actually think after absolutely hating kissing you, you think I'm going to sleep with you and father your child."  
"I told ya' you wouldn't like it, but no I don't expect you to comply right away. Besides I don't want to have my successor now, I'd like to wait until after I conquer the Digital World before having a child, and by then you'd have been here for a few years, and your resistance would be shattered, all hope lost, in time you'll comply."  
"Please I'd rather die than touch you let alone sleep with you, why do you want me anyway? I'm on the opposite side of the fight you are. There are thousands of guys out there my did you choose me?"  
"Don't get a swelled head about it," Emily mocked. "I don't want you to father my child because of you, I wouldn't feel too flattered about it, and personally you're more of the kind of guy a girl would be friends with."  
I found myself frustrated at that last remark, first Janine and now her, not that I wanted to go out with her, but it was extremely frustrating to here every girl say that to you.  
Emily continued. "It's your crest I'm interested in."  
"My crest?"  
"Yes, I've learned from what you call the 'Dark rip' that a Digidestined can pass on the power of their crests to their children, and aside from the crests of Hope and Light, and Andrew and I's crest of darkness and evil, yours is the most powerful. The melding of your powerful crest and my crest of Darkness, will give our child an even stronger one so he or she'd have no problem ruling over the Digital World once I'm gone."  
"So if Andrew's crest is supposed to be stronger than mine why don't you use him to give you a child instead of me, he's more like you anyway."  
"I suppose that would work. Except for the fact that Andrew is MY BROTHER!"  
"I guess ruthlessness and murder runs in the family then."  
"Please Andrew's nothing like me, he's too soft."  
"Soft? He's just like you he's ruthlessly killed innocent Digimon, just like you did."  
"Please, Andrew thinks this whole thing is just a virtual reality game, he doesn't know what he's doing."  
"That's why he always calls this a game," I said forgetting that Emily was here. "He's not saying it to mock the seriousness, he's saying it because he thinks it's a game."  
"Very good," Emily said. "But if you'll excuse me I've got to make some preparations for when your friends get here, and I guarantee they will be here. Think about my proposition."  
With that she left, and just like what happened when Andrew left the lights went out when she left and the room was once again engulfed in darkness.   
Great just great, now aside from the kiss I had other things to worry about, now there was a chance I'd have to have sex with her. No, I wasn't going to! She said that I would eventually, but she was wrong, I'd rather rot in this dungeon than do anything more than touch her, unless of course she forced it on me. There probably wasn't much I could do to stop her from forcing me into it anyway, and I wouldn't doubt that she would, she'd already committed murder, why wouldn't she resort to rape too. A sudden realization hit me. If she wanted me to father her child that meant she had no intention of releasing me, so even if my friends did sacrifice the plans to save me they wouldn't release me anyway. They'd not only give them the power to enslave any Digimon they wanted but I'd remain locked in here, but what I really hated about all this was that I was completely helpless to do anything! All I could do was wait for everything to come crashing down. Or wait for someone to save me, and the second possibility seemed very unlikely.   
I sighed, and said to myself "Elecmon, buddy I'm counting on you, without me there you're in charge make the right decision. Don't let those two get the plans. Even if it means I'm locked up here forever."  
  
* * *  
  
Elecmon  
  
"Digiport open!" Jenn yelled as the Digiport opened and sucked us into her desktop PC.   
Like always we traveled through the Digiport, and came out a TV, in the Digital World, we'd used the closest Digiport to the cove where the Digimon Emperor and Empress' base had been, that is before it took off into the sky. Everyone had turned to me after we'd gathered and learned of Kris's kidnapping. I was his Digimon therefore I was elected leader, a position I wasn't exactly comfortable in. I wasn't strong enough to be leader, not without Kris anyway, alone I was helpless, just like Kris was without me, but I couldn't argue with the group's decision, so until we got Kris back I was leader. We couldn't really think of much of a plan, our options were very limited, seeing as the base now in the air we had very limited access to it. All we could think of was one very simple plan. Go to the Digital World and use the D3's radar mode to try and find The Digimon Emperor and Empress, from there - well we hadn't really thought that far ahead.  
"Let's get to work," Jenn said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."  
"Got anything?" I asked.   
Everyone looked at his or her Digivices. Sean was the first to react. "Nothing, but I guess-"  
He was suddenly interrupted by the beeping of five Digivices including his own.  
"What was that?" Tapirmon asked.  
"It's a distress signal," Sean answered.   
Jenn smiled. "An orange one! That's the colour of Kris's Digivice, he's sending it."  
"That's painfully obvious," Dan, of course. "He's the only one not here, and none of us pressed the distress button."  
"Shut up Dan!" Jenn and I yelled at the same time.  
"Come on," she said. "Let's follow this distress signal and get Kris back."  
"I don't like this," Rob said. "I mean the second we entered the Digital World the signal went off, don't you think it's possible that Emily and Andrew are only setting a trap."  
"Personally I'm one hundred percent sure that's what they're doing," Gotsumon said. "Knowing those two."  
"Gotsumon's right." Janine said. "We could end up walking right into that trap."  
"Wouldn't be the first time it happened," Penguinmon said. "There was the time when they trapped us with those three dinosaur slaves, and the time Whaemon almost swallowed Dan."  
"Even if it is a trap it's not like we have much choice!" I yelled. "This is Kris's life we're talking about. If we don't at least investigate we might lose him."  
"He's right," Jenn said. "I'm not taking any chances on Kris's life."  
She took off following the distress signal before she even finished her sentence.  
"I guess we're following the signal then." Dan said rolling his eyes.   
I could barely hear him; I had begun following Jenn almost immediately after she started following the distress signal.   
The others began following it not long after. I felt the same say Jenn did; honestly I couldn't see how she could possibly be as concerned as I was. I was his Digimon, I was the one who was supposed to protect him, I was the one who cared for him more than anyone else could. I had been told that the bond between a Digidestined and their partner Digimon was one that was so deep that no other bond could possibly rival it, and having experienced this bond I more than believed this to be true, I never thought a bond between two humans could ever be deeper than those between Digidestined and Digimon, but somehow the bond Kris and Jenn had was. The weirdest part of it was Kris was completely unaware how deep it was, I wasn't sure if Jenn was aware of it or not, but seeing how Jenn reacted to Kris's kidnapping I could defiantly see that it existed, but not only that but how deep it was as well. Humans had a word for this bond; I couldn't remember what that word was though. We began to emerge from the forest we had been in, and onto a meadow, a bright green grassy meadow, like the kind you'd see in Disney movies. Jenn stopped right in the middle of it.   
"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why'd you stop?"  
Jenn stopping finally allowed the other eight members of our team time to catch up; they also stopped right where Jenn had.   
"The D3 says the distress signal is coming from this exact spot." Jenn answered.   
"Then that means-" Otamamon said looking up.   
"They're right above us." I said.   
"It's a trap!" Rob yelled. "They're waiting just above us ready to attack!"  
"He's right," Janine agreed. "We've got to get out of here."  
"No!" Jenn yelled. "Not without Kris."  
"Jenn," Penguinmon said. "They're right we've got to run, in a second Ladydevimon and Phantomon will be down here and you know we'll be no match for them. We've got to run. We can come back for Kris later."  
"We didn't come here for nothing, we can't come back later, and later Kris might be dead. Elecmon you're the one in charge, you decide, and I know you're on my side."  
I cringed; I didn't want to say it. I agreed with Jenn, I wanted to stay, I wanted to help Kris, but I knew that Janine and Rob were right if we stayed Ladydevimon and Phantomon would capture us too, of course that was if we were lucky.  
"Elecmon?" Jenn said, pressuring me to make my decision.   
Fortunately, my decision had been made for me, if you could call what happened next fortunate.   
The ground suddenly started shaking, and above, the clouds were parted by a giant black diamond.   
"Should we run?" Janine said looking towards me.   
"No," I said. "If they wanted to attack they'd have stayed in the sky and sent Ladydevimon and Phantomon after us. Let's see what's going on."  
"I knew you wouldn't leave Kris," Jenn said.   
I sighed. "I'm not done yet. But if they do attack, we run."  
"Elecmon!" Jenn yelled. "We can't just leave. That's your partner up there! How could you just leave him?"  
"Listen, I said if they attack, but for some reason I don't they will, I don't know why call it a feeling."  
"And if they do! You're willing to just leave Kris here to die."  
"No I'm not!" I yelled. "The truth is this isn't my choice! If I had my way I'd stay and fight until I was destroyed, but I know this is the kind of decision Kris would make. He'd sacrifice himself for the team, and seeing as I'm the temporary leader I have to try to make the same decisions that Kris would. Which by the way I am, if I am really sacrificing Kris than I'm sacrificing myself too, did you forget if Kris dies than I die!"  
I guess I expected her to be shocked by my sudden outburst like she had when Kris stood up to her after she'd given him grief for leaving Whaemon and the Dolphmon, but she didn't. She just crossed her arms and gave me a cold stare. I guess I didn't have the same impact that Kris did, or maybe it was because of that bond they shared that she believed Kris's speeches more than mine.  
The black diamond shaped base above us stopped descending, now fully revealed from the clouds.   
"Get ready to Digivolve guys," I instructed my fellow Digimon trying to sound as much like Kris as I could. "We have know idea what these two might do."  
Slowly a panel slid away from one of the bottom sides of the base, revealing a giant screen. Soon Emily's face appeared on the screen. Anger flowed through me, I hated seeing her she was the one who had caused all this who had done this to Kris.  
"Just as I thought," she mocked. "You've come for your friend."  
"Where's my partner!" I yelled in extreme anger.   
"Relax Kris is alive. For now."   
"Let him go right now!" I yelled even angrier than before. "Or else I go in there myself and take him."  
"Fine," Emily said keeping her trademark evil grin on her face. "You can have him back, but if we're going to give you something, we'd like something too."  
"What would that be?" Jenn said, probably, like me fearing what the answer would be.  
"Not much, just the plans for the Dark Prism generator, as well as your crests."  
"Never!" Dan yelled. "You think we're stupid enough to give you the plans so you can enslave more Digimon, and on top of that give you our crests so we can't do anything about it."  
"You must think we're idiots," Jenn said. "Giving you those plans and crests will be like giving up."  
"I didn't think you'd give in so quickly, but maybe you would when you saw what was happening to your almighty leader."  
The image on the screen changed from Emily to Kris. I could only stare in horror at the monitor at my beat and battered partner. His hands and legs were shackled to a pole, and hung there helplessly, but aside from that there was bruises; scratches and wounds all over his body, his skin and clothes were blood stained.   
"You - you monster." I screamed. "What did you do to him?"  
The image on the monitor remained the same, but Emily's voice still boomed from some hidden speaker. "Oh I was hoping you would ask that. Allow us to show you."  
Fear, waved through me, as well as all the others, but I'm sure only Jenn had the same level of fear I did.   
The monitor zoomed out, showing Andrew standing a few feet away from Kris with a whip held firmly in his hand.   
"Go ahead Andrew," Emily said evilly. "Give them a demonstration."  
Andrew drew back his whip, and smiled evilly. "Gladly."  
"Don't you dare!" Jenn screamed.  
Andrew evil smile just grew wider and cracked the whip forward. Kris only winced in pain as the whip connected with the back of his neck, blood began to trickle from the wound. I could tell Kris was trying his best not to scream out in pain. I really hated watching this, my partner, my best friend, completely beaten up, with bloodstains covering his skin and clothing, trying his best to hide the extreme pain he was in. He was lucky though; at least he was only experiencing physical pain, at least that pain would go away, the pain I was going through right now wouldn't go away until I had Kris back.   
"So are you willing to give us the plans and crests yet." Emily asked.  
"No!" Dan yelled.   
I could feel even more fear well up in my heart as he said that.   
Everyone except for Gizamon turned to him and yelled. "Dan No!"  
"Very well," Emily laughed. "Andrew."  
Andrew pulled back the whip and cracked it forward once again, but this time didn't just do it once he hit Kris with the whip several times. Kris still didn't yell out in pain, he just clenched his teeth and tried to take it. I hated seeing this, I was the one who was supposed to be stopping this from happening, I was supposed to protect him, but here I was just watching it happen, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.   
"STOP IT!" I screamed out with a mix of emotions. Sadness for seeing Kris in so much pain, anger at Emily and Andrew for causing it, and frustration at myself for not being able to do about it, aside from practically give up the fight.   
"Fine," I said. "We'll give you the plans and our crests, just stop hurting him."  
"Elecmon are you insane!" Dan yelled. "If we do that we might as well just surrender right now."  
"Dan, Elecmon is right," Sean said. "Don't you care that Kris is suffering up there. If we don't give them the plans they might get tired of just hurting him and kill him."   
"Of course I care," Dan said. "But I also care about the Digital World, and I know that we can't just give in to them."  
"If we don't Kris could end up dead!" Janine yelled. "I hate to practically hand the Digital World to them but I hate even more to see one of my friends dead."  
"We can always get the crests and plans back Dan," Rob said. "We can't bring Kris back."  
"Personally I don't care what you guys agree on," Jenn said. "I'm going to do all I can to get Kris back. Aside from Penguinmon he's my best friend, and I'm not going to just sit here and watch him suffer, not when there's something I can do about it."  
Dan just stared at us all in shock. I was almost as angry at him as I was at Andrew and Emily. All he was thinking about was this stupid war; he didn't care what happened to Kris, as long as he won the fight, no that wasn't it; he did care what happened to Kris he just didn't want it to get in the way of the fight.   
"Fine," he said very curtly. "You do what you want."  
Jenn looked up at the monitor. "Alright. You win, we'll give you what you want just - please let Kris go."  
Emily began laughing evilly. "We thought you'd see it our way. Andrew will be-"  
"No!" Kris suddenly interrupted speaking for the first time; speaking very weakly I might add. I didn't know he could even see or hear us, I guess Emily and Andrew had provided him with a monitor in his dungeon. "You - can't give it to them. You can't. You'll give them too much power, Dan's right, I can take this pain, just don't give them their plans, and especially don't give them the crests."  
"But Kris they'll kill you." I said. "I won't let them do that."  
"They have no intention of killing me, at least Emily doesn't." Kris said his voice weakening with every word. "I'm also sure they have no intention of letting me go if you give them the plans and the crests."  
"But what if you're wrong?" I asked. "What if they do kill you, how can you be so sure they're not going to kill you."  
"I - I just know okay," he said with a weird look on his face, he was obviously hiding something. "Please, all of you don't let them get those plans or crests, Emily said she-"  
Kris was suddenly cut off as the image on the monitor changed into Emily's face. They must have cut off his monitor.  
"I'm sorry, but Kris can't talk right now," she said. "But we will be taking those plans now, Andrew will be down there to meet you, unless Kris has convinced you not to with his little speech."  
"No, he hasn't." Jenn said speaking for all of us, her voice fell soft after that so only Penguinmon and I could hear it. "I'm, sorry Kris but this is one order I can't follow, and I'm not taking chances with your life."  
"Good," Emily said. "Andrew will be down in a few-"  
"No!" Jenn interrupted. "First of all we don't have the plans with us right now, second of all we'll be going up there to meet you."  
"Fine," Emily agreed. "Come up here, and I'm giving you exactly one hour to get them, better go now."   
With that the panel closed closing communication off with our two sides  
Jenn turned over to Dan, and said. "Dan, I've got the plans in my room use the Digiport to come out my desktop PC, you'll find them under my bed."  
Dan nodded and obediently ran towards the Digiport to fetch the plans. It had taken him longer than expected we was back in half an hour. Which was strange, since it should take him less than fifteen minutes. Dan held out a long cardboard tube plugged at both ends with tissue paper, which contained the rolled up plans. A precautionary measure Jenn had taken in a member of her family had happened to fall upon it.   
"Here," he said handing the plans to Jenn. "I've just got one question how are we supposed to get up there?"  
"I guess that's my job," Janine said sighing. "Starmon is the only one of our Digimon that can fly."  
"I'm going too," I said. "Otamamon do you think you can carry both me and Janine."  
"Yeah, I should." Otamamon answered.  
"Let's go then." Janine said holding out her Digivice, and taking the plans from Jenn, as well as everyone's crests.  
"Otamamon Digivolved to……………………Starmon!"  
Starmon took Janine into his arms, I climbed onto his back, and he took off into the air. When we were far enough from the others I said. "Starmon, I've got a plan, we may not have hand everything over those two, are you willing to help me?"  
"Depends what it is," Starmon said.   
I explained my plan to Janine and Starmon. They quickly approved but still showed their concern, if this plan failed; I'd be captured too. That's why I didn't want to tell the others, only whom I needed to, I'm sure they didn't want me to be a prisoner along with Kris. Starmon flew right to the bottom tip of the diamond, and skimmed along the bottom side, hopefully where Andrew and Emily couldn't see us. He continued to fly as we passed what used to be the underwater entrance. I quickly jumped off Starmon's back and into the entrance. I clung to the slope in the entrance, desperately trying to stay on the base. Fortunately the slope on the entrance wasn't as slick as the outside of the base, so I was able to climb up to the level part of the entrance. I rested only for a moment to place the crests into my pouch, being an Elecmon, which are built for caring for Digieggs this pouch was very handy. I had kept the copies of the crests that Frigimon had given us ever since we'd met Sean, however Janine had the copies now, and I now had the real ones. I looked towards the door ahead, which looked to have been broken down. Probably by Jenn and Penguinmon when they were here. I ran through the doorway, it was time for me to save my partner.  
  
-----------  
Not much to say at the end, and yes I do plan on throwing in a little romance into this story, if you havne't figured it out yet. Though it might not be that good I'm not great at writing romantic stuff (being of the male gender and all) so it might not be that great, but don't worry I don't plan on putting in any lemons in it, the rating shouldn't go over PG-13 at anytime. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter which should be up tomorrow or the next day. 


	13. 10 - The Dark Digivolution

Well here's the next Chapter, I admit this next one is alot like the "Agumon is kidnappede" three episode series, but I won't say anymoreor I'll give it away  
  
I don't own Digimon it's just fan fiction. Damn disclaimer  
--------------  
Chapter 10: The Dark Digivolution  
  
Kris  
  
The monitor I had been speaking to which once held my friends image on it immediately went blank. I guess Emily felt I was about reveal her plan for me. I guess it didn't matter that I couldn't talk to them anymore I'd told them not to hand over the plans, and they'd never disobeyed any of my orders before, of course obeying an order never meant that one of us could die before. I wasn't sure if Jenn would, but I knew Elecmon would listen to me, even if it meant my life, of course if Emily really did plan to attempt her plan for me then my life wasn't really in danger, of course Elecmon didn't know that. I knew that Elecmon would find a way to rescue me and still keep the plans and crests, he'd never let me down before, he'd come through, I knew it, he had to, but until he did all I could do was wait here.   
"We'll be back for you when your friends get here," Andrew said.   
The door opened automatically as he approached it, and closed again as he went through it. Once again I was left in the dark. Andrew actually intended to let me go once he got the plans and crest, despite the things he had done he still had some sense of honor, unlike Emily he wasn't going to deceive us during this fight. Sure he had killed innocent Digimon, but only because he thought this entire thing was a role-playing game, he was just trying to play his role in the game; he didn't know that he was actually hurting living things. Maybe if I could convince him that this was more than just a game, that the Digimon were living things he'd stop, and with Andrew on our side Emily could be beaten easily. Unfortunately it was very doubtful that Emily could be turned around too, she knew very well what she was doing, she'd said so herself, Andrew was different, he didn't know he was hurting anyone, maybe all I had to do was talk to him, and that's just what I'd do, next chance I got I'd tell him what was really going on. Maybe with a little luck he'd actually believe me. Meanwhile all I could do for now was just wait here, shackled to the pole completely helpless. I think I waited there for at least forty minutes before, the darkness disappeared and the lights came back on. However the door didn't open right away like it usually did. Instead of opening the door flew from it's spot in the doorway being propelled forward by a bolt of sparkling electricity landing just below my feet. I knew he would come from me.   
Just as I thought standing at the doorway was my Digimon partner.  
I smiled as much as I could without feeling too much pain; the wounds from the whips had even made smiling painful.  
"Elecmon," I said weakly but happily. "I knew I could count on you."  
Elecmon immediately ran up to me. "Are you okay? What did they do to you?"  
"It's just a few whip wounds," I said. "I'll be okay."  
"Let's get you out of those shackles. Sparkling thunder!"   
Elecmon fired his attack at the shackles they broke open as the attack hit them, causing me to fall to the ground, I couldn't even stand up thanks to that stupid whip. Elecmon immediately ran to my side.  
"Sorry," he apologized. "I should've thought that you wouldn't be able to stand up, I should've caught you, or been more careful."  
"It's okay," I said. "I'm just glad to be out of those things, the problem here is that you probably can't carry me out of here."  
"Not as a rookie," Elecmon said. "I'll just become Leomon and I can get you out of here easily."  
"No you can't. Emily took my Digivice and crest, you can't Digivolve unless I at least have my Digivice."  
"Then how am I supposed to get you out of here, you're too heavy for me to carry you, and if you can't walk then you can't walk either. Unless-"  
"Unless what?"  
"See the Elecmon's role in the Digital World is to care for and protect the Digieggs in primary village, with the exception of me, I care and protect for you. Sometimes the Digieggs crack or break, when that happens the Elecmon use a technique that heals the Digieggs and fixes the cracks, it's possible that I can use it on you."  
"You can heal! Why didn't you use that technique on Penguinmon and Gotsumon after Phantomon and Ladydevimon first defeated you."  
"It only works on Digieggs, however unlike other Elecmon I've never cared for or protected any Digieggs, only you, it's possible that the technique will work on you since my job is to care and protect you instead of Digieggs."  
"It's worth a shot."  
Elecmon stepped back; I assumed he was preparing to use the attack. "I have to warn you, it's possible it won't work and I'll end up hurting you even more."  
"Go ahead buddy, I trust you."  
"Okay," he said. "Healing Thunder!"  
Elecmon fired a bolt electricity in the same way he would fire his sparkling thunder, except this bolt wasn't blue and sparkling, it was brown and I could see right through it. The bolt of electricity, I didn't know what to expect, but what I did feel was relief, the aching pain flowing through my body instantly disappeared, along with it all the scratches and bruises on my body also disappeared, all that remained were the blood stains on my skin and clothing. The electricity surrounding me eventually faded away, as soon it was gone I immediately stood up. I held out my hands examining them, the huge scratch that had been on the back of my hand was gone; there wasn't even a scar.   
"It worked," I said. "Now let's get my crest and Digivice and get out of here."  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah, I've never felt better, aside from the fact that I stink of a mixture of blood and sweat I'm find, that technique of yours really works."  
Elecmon only nodded, and we took off and ran out of the room. However no sooner had we left the prison and entered the hallway we were forced to stop. Andrew stood there, stopping us from going any further, a whip held tightly in his hand. I looked behind him, and around him. Good Phantomon/Demidevimon wasn't with him. I didn't know where he was but as long as he wasn't here I didn't really care where he was.  
"Move!" I said. "We're leaving, I'm asking you nicely to get out of our way, or I'll be forced to push you out of the way."  
Andrew began laughing. "You're threatening me! I'm the Digimon Emperor! You think a weakling like you can just toss me aside."  
"I see your Digimon isn't here," I said. "You're nothing without him, now get out of the way."  
"I'll show you who's nothing!"   
He cracked his whip forward aiming it for my face, but this time my hands weren't shackled. I shot my hand up catching the whip before it hit my face. I guess I wasn't counting on any pain, but the whip still stung like hell as it hit my hand, I ignored the pain, I'd been whipped by it so many times by it I'd developed a sort of tolerance to it. I gave a quick tug of the whip and made Andrew drop it. I tossed it behind me, now it was just he and I no weapons. I couldn't believe what I had just done, it was so cool, he snaps the whip forward and I caught it like it was nothing at all. I bet none of the Japanese Digidestined had done something that cool.   
"Andrew we don't need to do this," I said.   
"Trying to convince me to join you again?" he asked.  
"Sort of yes. I just want to make you aware of something. This isn't a game, this is real, you're not playing some Internet game! All the things you're doing they're not part of some sort of game, you're killing living beings here! It's real."  
He only continued laughing. "Boy you really get into this, you're very good at your role."  
"I'm not playing a role!" I screamed, I held my hand towards Elecmon. "See him, he's not some collection of data on a computer! He's real! And when you hit him with your whip he feels pain!"  
Andrew only continued laughing. Looks like I was going to have to show him how real this was, I was going to have to show him that this was real and that he too could get hurt. I charged him, and tackled him, knocking him down to the hard floor. I placed my right hand on his chest, pinning him to the ground. I got really lucky I'd only managed to take him down because he wasn't expecting it; physically he was stronger than me. I drew back my left hand closing it into a fist, which I shot forward right into Andrew's face.   
"Ah!" he screamed more in surprise than in pain.   
"Feel that Andrew!" I yelled. "That's pain! That's what you've been doing to so many innocent Digimon!"  
Andrew finally decided to fight back, his feet landed in my stomach as he kicked me off of him. I we both shot up at the same time, both expecting the other to attack.   
He rubbed his red cheek where my fist had landed. "That - that hurt."  
Anger flowed through him, as he did the same thing I did. He tackled me, but I had expected him to attack, so I managed to push him away from me. I swung another fist at him, but he dodged it was behind me before I could notice and had pinned me to the ground.   
"Hey!" Elecmon yelled head butting Andrew tossing him off of me, pinning Andrew to the ground himself.   
I began to rush to help him, but two arms grabbing my own and putting me in a chokehold suddenly stopped me.  
"You're not going anywhere!" Emily's cold voice said.   
I tried to break free, of her hold but she was stronger than me, why did I have to be so physically weak? She tightened her hold on me; I wasn't going to break this hold. I'd have to get away some other way. I swept my foot under her legs tripping her, and breaking the hold. Now I had her pinned I drew back my fist ready to punch, I had to hold her back somehow so she wouldn't follow, but something was holding me back.   
"What's the matter?" She said grinning. "Can't hit a girl?"  
She took advantage of my second of hesitation to kick me in the stomach. I was on the ground beside Elecmon who had also been tossed aside by Andrew. The two of them stood up, and looked down at us both alone, neither of their Digimon accompanying them, yet they'd still beaten us.   
"Are you looking for this," Emily asked holding up my Digivice. "Here take it I'd like a good fight."  
Emily slid my Digivice across the floor to my hands. I reluctantly picked it up. I guess this was good, now Elecmon could Digivolve, but why would they just hand it over, neither of their Digimon was here, and they were only human they might be able to fight off Elecmon, but Leomon would make short work of them, something was defiantly up.   
"Do it Elecmon! Digivolve!"  
Elecmon nodded as my D3 activated.  
"Elecmon Digivolved to………………Leomon!"  
"Thank you," Emily laughed.   
Then before any of us could react she tossed something at Leomon's arm, whatever it was it opened and clamped itself onto Leomon's arm.  
I didn't realized what it was until a Leomon started to react.   
"Aaaaah!" he screamed in pain as it started to take effect, his eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened they were glowing a bright red.   
I stared in horror at the object clamped onto Leomon's arm. It was a Dark Prism! No, that wasn't a dark Prism, it wasn't triangle like the Dark Prism it was shaped more like a cube.   
"What did you do to him?!" I yelled even though I knew the answer.  
"We just made your partner one of our slaves," Andrew mocked.   
"With our newest toy. The Dark Cube." Emily laughed. "See our Dark Prisms seem to be only effective on Champion Digimon or lower, whenever we place them on an Ultimate Digimon they manage to get control of their selves, so we needed a more powerful way to take control of Digimon, so we had what you call the 'Dark rip' to give us that Dark Cube which can take control of Ultimate Digimon."  
"You captured Ultimate Digimon? But how?"  
"Didn't the girl tell you?" Emily asked. "Our dark crests, they have the ability to completely paralyze any Digimon without a Digidestined partner regardless of level."  
"But why did you use it on Leomon?" I asked. "He-he only a champion."  
"Now he is," Andrew laughed. "But we've decided to copy a tactic that the former Digimon Emperor used, he used the power of his Dark Digivice to allow a captured Digidestined Digimon to Dark Digivolve, which is what we're going to do to your Digimon."  
"So," Emily said holding up her black Digivice "Get to it Leomon Dark Digivolve."  
Andrew did the same as Emily did and held up his own black Digivice. Blinding black light shot from both of them. The light engulfed Leomon, and the only thing I could do was watch and stare as it happened.   
"Leomon Dark Digivolved to…………………..Panjamon!"  
I looked in awe, at my Digimon. He didn't really change much. He looked almost exactly like Leomon, except he was a couple feet taller, his muscles were much bulkier, and his sword was about a foot longer than Leomon's, the final difference was his colour, instead of orange he was a dark black, except for his mane which was a dark shade of gray.   
Andrew began laughing. "Now we have three Ultimates on our side! Panjamon destroy him."  
Panjamon turned to me, his eyes glowing an angry red. He removed his sword from it's holster, and slowly took a few steps towards me.   
"Panjamon," I said. "You're my Digimon remember, your job is to protect me, and if you're really the Ultimate form of Leomon I know that you won't hurt me."  
Panjamon ignored me, jumped me my midsection in one arm and held me tightly to his body pinning my arms to my sides, so tight it hurt, and the worst part of it was he was hurting me intentionally, the one thing I never thought he'd ever do.   
"Oh he'll hurt you alright," Andrew said laughing. "His mind is not his own anymore. He'll do just what we say."  
Panjamon raised his sword up to my neck about ready to drive it into my neck. I couldn't believe this, this was it, I knew that I could be killed in this fight but never once did I never think that my own Digimon partner would be the one to do it.   
"Panjamon stop!" Emily yelled.   
At Emily's instructions Panjamon immediately withdrew his sword from my neck.   
"What are you doing?" Andrew yelled more surprised than anyone. "Panjamon ignore her and destroy him."  
"No," Panjamon said. "The chain of command recognizes the Digimon Empress as holding a higher place than you."  
"Wh - what?" Andrew said in total shock. "The Digimon Empress and I are partners! She doesn't have higher authority than me! Now destroy him."  
"The Digimon Empress has commanded me not to," Panjamon said. "I must obey her over you."  
Andrew now turned his attention to Emily. "What's going on here? Why has Evamon giving you more authority than me?"  
"That's none of your concern," Emily said passing off Andrew's question. "I don't want to destroy him yet. I've got plans for him."  
"What plans?"   
"Go ahead Emily," I said. "Tell him what you want with me, that you need me for a successor, tell him that you want to have hot sw-"  
"Panjamon!" Emily interrupted.   
Panjamon somehow knowing what Emily wanted covered my mouth with his free hand.   
"I'll tell you my plans when I'm good and ready, for now you'll have wait."  
Andrew just gave Emily a cold stare, realizing there was nothing he could do about it.   
I heard footsteps coming down the hall and soon Blackgatomon and Demidevimon came into view.   
"So?" Emily said to the Digimon. "Where are the rest of the Digidestined?"  
"Well-" Blackgatomon said very shyly. "They escaped."  
"What!" Emily yelled. "You were Ultimate Digimon! How could you let them escape?"  
"They blinded us again," Demidevimon said.   
"You idiots!" Andrew yelled. "Haven't you learned to LOOK AWAY when that ape uses his attacks yet."  
"It doesn't matter," Emily said. "They'll come back for their friend, and when they do we can use Panjamon. He's a useful Digimon he won't let those weaklings get away like you two idiots!"  
Blackgatomon and Demidevimon sulked at the insults they'd received. Andrew and Emily just ignored their sad looks and turned their attention to Panjamon and I.   
"Panjamon," Emily said. "Take Kris back to the prison, and stay there to keep an eye on him."  
"Yes master." Panjamon said.   
Panjamon dragged me back to the base and put me back in two new shackles. Once again I was a prisoner, but now things were worse, now aside from myself being a prisoner so was Elecmon, or Panjamon as he was called now. I looked in those glowing red eyes, somewhere in there was my partner, my friend, now enslaved by those two monsters, and right now I didn't care that I was shackled to a pole, and completely helpless. I was going to get him back!   
  
--------------  
So how was this on? I particularily liked the scene where Kris confronted Andrew and caught the whip, and yes I'm aware that happened when T.K confronted Ken, but I loved that scene so much I just had to put one like it in my own fic. The next chapter should be out any time soon.   
Oh and one more thing yes I am aware that Panjamon has white fur not black, but when Ken made Agumon Dark Digivolve to Metalgreymon he was black not orange, and since they copied Ken's technique then it would have the same effect on Panjamon that it did on Metalgreymon.   



	14. 11 - The Rescue

Well its the next day and up goes another Chapter. Honestly ther's not much to saw at this point, so just sit back and enjoy the next chapter.  
-------------  
Chapter 11: The Rescue  
  
Jenn  
  
I stood in my room panting heavily with Penguinmon clutched in my arms. Once again we'd just narrowly avoided death from Phantomon and Ladydevimon. This time was different though; this was the first time we had fled from them that not all of us were here. Both Elecmon and Kris had been left behind, defiantly not by choice. I still couldn't believe I had left him, I couldn't believe I had just left Kris there, ready to die. I'd thought we were about to get him back, Janine Starmon and Elecmon had gone up to the base to make the exchange, but instead of coming down with Kris Janine and Starmon flew down towards us Janine simply yelling. "Run!" with Ladydevimon and Phantomon chasing her, and with out even thinking, without even realizing that I was leaving my best friend and his Digimon I listened, I ran I got to the Digiport with along with everyone else, except Kris and Elecmon of course, and made it back to the real world and back into my room with the rest of my teammates, except the one person I really wanted to be here.   
"What happened back there Janine?" I asked my words coming out in spurts because I was completely out of breath.   
"I knew they couldn't be trusted," Sean said. "I really knew that the second we gave them those plans and crests they'd take them and attack us."  
"Could've mentioned it before," Tapirmon said.   
"It's not like we had much of a choice," Sean said in his defense. "If we didn't at least try they would have killed Kris."  
"That wasn't it," Janine said. "They didn't attack because they double crossed us, it was because we double crossed them."  
"We what!" I yelled. "What are you talking about?"  
Janine shot Dan a cold glare. "The plans that Dan got for us were a fake. It was just a rolled up piece of paper."  
Soon all of us were giving Dan that cold stare. I could feel my blood boiling; he had just taken a gamble with Kris's life, and didn't seem to care. I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. I jumped at him intending to tackle him and pin him to the ground, however he was stronger than me and just grabbed my wrists stopped me from doing anything.   
"How could you?!" I screamed. "They'll kill him now!"  
"Look," he said. "I was only doing what I thought was best for the war. Kris said himself that he didn't want us to give them the plans, and you all know that he was right, you all know that Kris would sacrifice himself so we could win the war and save those Digimon in a second. I knew that you guys weren't about to refuse our enemies offer so I switched the plans, I was the only one who listened to Kris's order."  
"You care more about winning this war than you do about Kris!" I screamed.  
"You know that's not true. Yes I'll admit there are times when Kris and I don't get along, but that doesn't mean I want to see him dead. I hated seeing him shackled to that pole as much as you did, but I knew that Kris would rather be up there than see those two get a hold of the plans and enslave thousands of Digimon. I was only doing what I thought Kris would do, all of you were too blinding by concern to do it so I had to."  
He released his grip on my wrists; assuming that I'd calmed down enough that I wasn't going to attack him again. I wanted to, I was so mad at him right now, but I got control of my anger, pushing it aside knowing that in some weird stupid way he was right.   
"So what do we do now?" Rob asked. There was a long pause after he said it. He sighed. "Normally Kris would answer that almost immediately, and now Elecmon's gone too so we don't even have our second in command either."  
"So we need a new temporary leader," Gotsumon said.   
Each of us glanced at one another.   
"Don't look at me," Janine said. "I'm no leader, I couldn't make those kind of decisions."  
"I'm a little too young to take on that challenge." Sean said.   
Rob sunk his head. "I may be perceptive, but I could never know what to do with what I saw, Kris always did that for me."  
I guess that left Dan and I.   
"I'll do it," Dan said.   
"Hey there's another person here," I said.   
"No offense Jenn, but I don't think you'd be able to make the right decision considering the circumstances."   
"What circumstances?" I asked knowing perfectly well what he was talking about, and praying he wouldn't say it out loud.  
"You know what I'm talking about. We all know how much you care about him, in fact Kris is the only one who doesn't, the only person who was more concerned about Kris than you when we saw him all beat up was Elecmon your feelings for him would get in the way. Like they did today, you almost lost control over your anger, if that happened in a battle it could cost your or one of our lives. No one else is willing to do it so I guess I'm stuck with the job."  
"Fine," I groaned. "Be leader, just don't get us killed."  
I probably sounded like I didn't approve that he was going to be our temporary leader, until - or if - we got Kris back, but I did. Of all of us Dan was the only one willing to make the hard decision we all knew that Kris would've approved of.   
"Don't worry," Dan said. "We'll get Kris and Elecmon back, don't worry, but we can't go now, they'll be expecting us right away, tomorrow right after school we'll go in and get him back. Honestly I don't know how we're going to do it but we will I promise."  
I nodded quietly desperately trying to hold back the tears welling up in my eyes. Everyone agreed that we were going in tomorrow, and soon Penguinmon and I were alone.   
"You took that better than I thought." Penguinmon said.   
"No I didn't," I said. "I'm going to get Kris back and a lot sooner than tomorrow after school."  
"What do you mean?"   
"I'm going to get Kris and Elecmon tonight, I'll tell you the details later, but are you with me?"  
"Of course," Penguinmon eagerly agreed. "I'd follow you anywhere."  
"Good," I said.   
My teammates wouldn't like it but I was going to get my best friend back, and I was doing it tonight. If I waited until tomorrow after school I might never get him back and there was no way I was going to let that happen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready to go Penguinmon?" I asked my partner.  
"Yeah," she answered. "If you are, but are you sure you want to do this alone?"  
"Yes," I said. "If I told anyone about this they'd try to stop me."  
"Maybe you should just wait until tomorrow with the others."  
"You heard what Tyrannomon said, they're landing tonight only, and we won't get another chance like this. Besides Kris might not be alive tomorrow."  
"But I'm sure if you told them what was happening they'd be willing to go on with it."  
"It's too late for that, besides this is something I need to do alone, with the exception of you of course."  
"Let's go," I said holding my Digivice up to the computer. "Digiport open."  
The same old thing happened. The Digiport opened Penguinmon and I were sucked inside the computer, and then transported into the Digital World. I observed my surroundings, a small forest with dozens upon dozens of fruit bushes and trees, with a fresh water lake nearby. This place was rich with food and water, the perfect place to stock up on supplies. Which was exactly what Andrew and Emily where going to be doing anytime now. Privately I'd gathered some information from some of the Digimon who had volunteered to be spies. They said that once a week Emily and Andrew landed here for about an hour and took fruit and water from this area for supplies, and when they landed Penguinmon and I would board the base, and get Kris and Elecmon out of there. I hadn't asked the others to come with me for two reasons, first of all it would be easier to sneak only one of us onto the base, second like I had told Penguinmon before, this was something that I felt I had to do alone.   
I didn't have to wait long, after about five minutes the dark Diamond shaped base emerged from the star filled sky of the Digital world, and landed in the lake, the bottom half of the base completely submerged in the water, just like it had been in the cove, almost the entire lake had been taken over by the base. I quickly hid behind a fruit tree as the door to the main entrance opened. The first to emerge from the base was Demidevimon, who flew to the closest fruit bush and began harvesting the fruit. Blackgatomon came out next, and began to do the same thing. The next out was Emily and Andrew.   
"Why do we need food if this is just a game?" Andrew asked.   
A game?  
"It makes it more realistic," Emily said. "Just play along. You two, hurry up we don't have all night!"  
"We shouldn't rely on those weaklings," Andrew said smiling. "That's why I brought our newest Ultimate Digimon to help with the harvest."  
"Are you suggesting we use Panjamon to do our own Digimon's work?" Emily said.   
"I'm just trying to make this go faster."  
Did they just say what I thought they said? If they did we were all in big trouble.   
"Okay, we'll use him, it would be nice for him to get a warm up before destroying the Digidestined."  
I slunk back even more, if they saw me now I wouldn't stand a chance, I had to do this as plans sneak in and sneak out. Emily and Andrew stepped aside onto the grass close to their Digimon and within minutes their new Ultimate Digimon emerged from the entrance. At first all I could see was a Dark silhouette of the Digimon, but as it began to emerge into the Digital world's moonlight I saw a very familiar Digimon.  
"Leomon," I whispered marveling at the Digimon that looked amazingly similar to Leomon.   
Except this Digimon was entirely black, except for his mane that was a lighter shade of gray, aside from the colour this Digimon was much bigger and bulkier than Leomon he was at least two or three feet bigger than Leomon, and probably had a good twenty or thirty pounds on him too. Another thing about this Digimon you couldn't help but notice were the red glowing eyes and the Dark Prism on his arm, but there was something different about this one, it was shaped more like a cube than a triangle. This Ultimate unlike Ladydevimon and Phantomon was being held against his will. A horrible thought entered my mind. Emily and Andrew had caught Elecmon, it was possible that they'd turn him into a slave, but Leomon couldn't Digivolve into Ultimate yet. Or maybe he had and Emily and Andrew took advantage of it to turn him into their slave, but even if they had Kris wasn't with him now so how was he even maintaining his Ultimate state? No it just couldn't be Elecmon/Leomon in there.  
"Panjamon, we'd like you to gather us some fruit from these trees and bushes." Andrew said.   
"Yes master," the Digimon Andrew had called Panjamon said.   
With amazing speed Panjamon drew a sword much bigger than Leomon's and sliced down dozens of fruit of the trees into one pile. I had to move fast, with Panjamon gathering the food it wouldn't take long before they'd have all the fruit they needed. As Panjamon gathered the fruit and the others were distracted by how fast he was doing it. Penguinmon and I slowly snuck our way towards the base's entrance. As stealthy and as quiet as we could be Penguinmon and I made our way to the entrance, took one last look at our enemies, and one of them, which could possibly be our friend and ran inside the base. I continued to run down the dimly lit hallway, giving it a dark atmosphere, how painfully appropriate for those two. I looked at my Digivice in radar mode, giving me the location of two Digidestined outside: Emily and Andrew, three Digimon outside: Demidevimon, Blackgatomon, and Panjamon. Lastly there was one more Digidestined on it: Kris. I followed that yellow dot on the D3 weaving through numerous forks in the hallway ignoring the several doors, until the D3 led me to one room in particular.   
"I'm assuming it's locked." I said.   
"I'll take care of that," Penguinmon said.   
"Better Digivolve, I know you could take it down as you are now but it's best that you're prepared in case we run into something."  
Penguinmon nodded as I prepared my Digivice.  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to……………………….Kiwimon!"  
"Drill Bill!" Kiwimon yelled as the door in front of us toppled down, revealing a stairwell.  
"Uh oh," Kiwimon said.   
Now this was just great. It could take us a while to find Kris now, the radar mode of the Digivice only gave a horizontal location, vertical was all the same to it.   
"So where do we start?" Kiwimon asked.   
As she said that a sudden realization hit me.   
"I've got a bad feeling," I said. "I think we should go to the top."  
"But we've been there before remember, that's just the control room."  
"I know I just want to confirm my bad feeling."  
"If you say so."  
I led the way and began running up the stairs, I didn't pay attention to how many flights I went up, I'd gone up the full amount before, from bottom to top I could handle half of them. I don't know how long I ran up them, that was just another thing I wasn't paying attention to, all I knew was I had to get to the top as soon as possible, but eventually after I don't know how long since I wasn't paying attention to it I reached the top. The door that Kiwimon had knocked down before was still knocked down, apparently they didn't care that they didn't have doors to some of their rooms.   
"So why are we here?" Kiwimon asked.   
I turned my attention to the display case; the glass on it was still broken. Just as I thought inside it was Kris's Digivice and crest, and it was Kris's Digivice that was giving off the signal, now he could be anywhere.  
"I was afraid of this," I said picking up the Digivice and crest.   
"The radar gives the location of the Digivice not Kris himself."  
"Why don't we just check the dungeon where all those Digimon were the last time we were here?" Kiwimon asked.   
"Are you sure that they'd keep Kris in the same spot that they kept the Digimon?"  
"It's worth a shot, and if he's not there we can free all the Digimon then find Kris."  
"Okay, let's go."  
I didn't even think about hesitating, ran out of the room and took off down the stairs, Kiwimon not far behind. I tore down the stairs taking even less time going down than it had me going up, which I guess is to be expected since I was going down. I reached the bottom within minutes, but as I reached the bottom of the stairs I defiantly noticed something different, there were two doors there instead of one. One with the door knocked off its hinges, and the other still standing.   
"The knocked down door probably leads to the dungeon where the Digimon are being kept," Kiwimon said.   
My eyes met the new door. "And the other one probably leads to Kris, let's knock it down."  
"But what about the Digimon?"   
"We'll get them after we get Kris," I said, but couldn't help but notice the look of concern in Kiwimon's face. "I promise we'll get them out of here, they said themselves that the Digidestined are the only ones who can save them, and Kris is one them so I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we saved him first."  
"Your right, but you don't have to convince me Jenn, I'd follow you anywhere."  
"I just didn't want you to think I didn't care about those Digimon."  
"How could I ever think that? You've got the crest of Assistance."  
"Come on, let's get Kris, you better knock that door down."  
"Pummel Peck!"   
A smaller Kiwimon shot out of Kiwimon's mouth and exploded on contact with the door. The door didn't just fall down, exploded along with Kiwimon's attack. The room lit up as the door collapsed, and I saw in the center of the room exactly who I was looking for.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
Once again I was shackled to this stupid, stupid, pole! Like I had been for the past few days. No sooner had I gotten off of it I had been shackled to it again. The worst part, it had been my own Digimon that had put me back, the same Digimon that had freed me in the first place had put me back up. I hated Emily and Andrew for making him do this, and soon they'd have him doing worse things, starting with destroying my friends, then using him to conquer the Digital World. It had been a few hours since Leomon had been turned into a slave become Panjamon and forced to put me back on this pole. He'd stayed with me for a while, then Emily and Andrew had called him for something, they were probably making Panjamon help them capture innocent Digimon, and forcing him to do things deep down I knew he really didn't want to do, this was probably the worst torture for him, he was probably hurting Digimon, Digimon that were his friends, they were making him hurt his friends, and he was perfectly aware of it with nothing he could possibly do about it. He was going through the worst torture imaginable, he was seeing his friends in pain, he was causing it, and he couldn't do anything about it, and - and it was all my fault! There were dried tears staining my face, I'd continue to cry but I couldn't anymore, my eyes were bloodshot and completely dry. Panjamon being here was almost as painful of the thought that he was doing something that was torture to him. When he was here I found myself looking at his arm, just looking at that Dark Cube and I couldn't stop crying, I hated the fact that he was one of those Digimon suffering at the hands of Andrew and Emily, and I couldn't do anything to stop his suffering. I could just sit here, sit here and watch it happen, just the thought about it made me want to cry, but I couldn't anymore. I had to get out of here somehow; I had to off of this pole and save him somehow, but how? My question was answered the next second as the door just in front of me exploded. Literately exploded, and it had only been a few hours since Andrew had fixed it after Elecmon had knocked it off its hinges. The lights came on automatically like they did whenever someone entered the room. My eyes met the doorway, then lit up when I saw who was there.  
"J-Jenn," I said happily as I saw Jenn and Kiwimon standing at the doorway.  
Jenn's face just as happy as I felt right now. "Kris. You have no idea how worried I've been about you. I didn't know what to think."  
"Well I'm alive anyway," I said. "Could you get me down?"  
"Leave that to me," Kiwimon said. "Pummel Peck!"  
Kiwimon fired two pummels pecks each landed on my shackles, exploding them on contact. I fell to the ground immediately onto my hands and knees, unable to stand up not because I was physically weak but because I couldn't concentrate on anything but what was happening to Panjamon.   
"Kris are you okay," Jenn said immediately running up to me and kneeling at my side.   
"I'm fine," I said. "Just feeling a little weak right now."  
Jenn stayed on her knees by my side, but still turned her head to Kiwimon.   
"What were you thinking!" she yelled at Kiwimon. "You could have really hurt him!"  
"S-sorry," Kiwimon said almost weakly.  
"It's not that," I said staring down at the floor still on my hands and knees. "Physically I'm fine, it's just-"  
"Kris, what's wrong?" Jenn asked.   
I didn't answer, I really didn't want her to know what had happened, I didn't want her to know I'd let Elecmon get captured, let him become a slave.   
"Kris?" she said again. "You can tell me, I'm your best friend, we've told each other everything since we were seven years old."  
"It's-" I began to explain but stopped myself.   
Jenn grabbed my chin and lifted my face to look at her own; her face was filled with nothing but concern.   
"Kris you've been crying, what's wrong. What did that bitch do to you?"  
"It's not what they did to me," I said. "It's what they did to Elecmon."  
Shock filled Jenn's face now. "Elecmon? Did they-"  
"No," I said. "They didn't kill him they-"   
I couldn't say it; I hated even thinking about it. My partner my best friend a slave of The Digimon Emperor and Digimon Empress."  
"Kris I saw a Digimon outside that looked like Leomon, was that him?"  
I nodded. "Yes, they tricked me into making Leomon Digivolve, then they through a new tool of theirs called the Dark Cube onto his arm and used their dark Digivices to make him Dark Digivolve into Panjamon, his Ultimate form, now he's their slave now, and it's - it's all my fault. He came here to rescue me, if I hadn't let my stupid hormones get the best of me I wouldn't have been captured of the first place and he wouldn't have ended up in the place of the Digimon that we're trying to save. He's being tortured as we speak. And it's all my fault!"   
Tears streamed down my face in steady streams now. Jenn's face now looked even more concerned than ever.   
"No, no," she said her voice filled with total comfort. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, almost as much as she did after I had escaped Gesomon. I embraced it wrapping my own arms around her accepting her comfort. "It's not your fault. None of us saw through Emily's plan. Elecmon chose to come in here after you, absolutely none of this is your fault."  
Tears continued to fall from my eyes. "They got him, you have no idea how painful this is."  
"We'll get Elecmon back Kris I promise." Jenn said. "I promise we'll get him back."  
"Thanks," I said. "I'm so glad you're here, I hated being locked in those shackles knowing there was nothing I could do to."  
All was silent for a while, she I just knelt there in her arms her comforting me, and I accepting it, until she finally broke the silence.   
"You know you broke your promise."  
"What promise was that?"  
"After you escaped from that Gesomon before you said you'd never worry me like that again."  
I smiled at that. "Sorry, I promise I won't do that to you ever again."  
"Kris, don't make promises you can't keep."  
My smile only grew wider. "Sorry."  
I broke the uh, taking my arms from around her, and stood up, making her do the same.   
I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "This isn't the time to cry. We've got a war to fight, and right now I'm dead set on helping Panjamon."  
"Now?" Jenn said. "Kris I know you want to help Panjamon but he's an Ultimate Digimon, not to mention that Blackgatomon and Ladydevimon can Digivolve any second to help them, that's three Ultimates, we've had enough trouble with just two. Plus none of the others are here right now, just us and Kiwimon's the only Digimon here, they'd destroy us in a second."  
"You came alone?" I said. "Where are the others?"  
"I didn't tell them I was coming," she answered. "If I told them what I was doing they would've tried to stop me. They wanted to wait until tomorrow after school, but I just couldn't stand waiting anymore. So I secretly went to our spies and found out that Andrew and Emily were landing tonight to pick up some supplies, so when they landed and were distracted I snuck in. I thought it would be best if I came alone since it would be easier to sneak one Digidestined and one Digimon in than five, but that's not the point, the fact of the matter is we can't fight now, I understand you want to help Panjamon I know I'd want to help Kiwimon if it was her, but you have to keep in mind that if we try as we are now we'll fail, then we'll just be captured too, or worse."  
I sighed. "I know. We can't fight now; I never meant that we help him now. As much as I hate the idea we've got to leave without Panjamon, then we figure out some way to save him and then come back and get my Digimon back, now are you sure no one saw you?"  
"Yeah, they were using Panjamon to gather fruit outside and were marveling at the speed he was gathering them at, they didn't notice me sneak in, but they should be back inside any moment so we better get moving."  
I breathed a sigh of relief, that's all they were making him do, gather fruit. He wasn't hurting any of his fellow Digimon he was just gathering fruit. But how long was it until that's what they had him doing, and now I was going leave him, I hated having to do this but I knew deep inside Panjamon would rather that I escaped than was recaptured trying to save him.   
"Okay let's get out of here," I said. "Lead the way."  
"Actually," Jenn said shyly, which was strange as she rarely spoke shyly to me. "I no that it's important that we get out of here, but just in the next room there are hundreds of Digimon being held captive, the ones I failed to save when I was here before, some of them even gave their lives so that Kiwimon and I could escape. I was wondering if before we left-"  
"Say no more," I interrupted. "If they're just in the next room then it shouldn't take long to save them, we failed them once we're not going to do it again, just show me where to go you're the one who's been here before."  
"Okay, just follow me." She said. "But first I found these in the control room."  
Jenn handed me my D3 and crest. "Thanks, I didn't think I'd ever see these again, now let's free those Digimon and get out of here. Jenn and Kiwimon led me out of the dungeon that I was more than happy to be out of, into a hall, which we only stayed in long enough to do a U-turn into another door, which had been knocked off it's hinges, and was now lying on the floor a few feet away from the doorway. Now we stood in another hallway, or what I thought was a hallway at first, it stretched for a while I could barely see the doorway at the other end of the hallway. On both sides of the 'hallway' were two cages taking up the entire length of the hallway, inside of which were hundreds upon hundreds of Digimon, just like Jenn had said. I looked in horror at the Digimon in the cages, all depressed, sulking almost all hope gone from their faces, the only thing that looked worse than this was seeing that Dark Cube on Panjamon's arm.   
"It's even worse than before," Jenn said.   
"They've doubled the numbers of the Digimon here," Kiwimon said. "Soon the entire Digimon population could be in here."  
"No if I have anything to say about it," I said. "This torture has to stop, and now that I've seen it happen to my own Digimon I'm even more dedicated to stopping it."  
We began to move further down the hallway between the cages. As we did the Digimon inside the cage began to notice us. They flooded to the front of the cage, ran up to the bars. Most of them recognized Jenn and Kiwimon.   
"We knew you'd be back," a white furry Digimon said, it was a Mojiamon I think.  
"I told you I'd get you out of here, I'm just sorry that we had to leave you behind before." Jenn said. "Kiwimon you know what to do."  
Kiwimon fired a Drill Bill along the edges of all the bars, as she finished going along the bars they toppled onto the ground with a very loud clang, the Digimon inside rushed outside happily.  
"See," the same Mojiamon said. "I said the Digidestined wouldn't fail us."  
"None of us doubted you for a second." A Frigimon said. "Your just like the Digidestined that saved us from the Dark masters."  
"We can celebrate later," I said. "You're just out of your cages right now, you won't be safe until you're out of the base. Now it's going to be really hard getting all of you outside. The Digimon Emperor and Digimon Empress may not have noticed one little human and her Digimon but I think they'll notice all of you."  
"We can sneak them out the other entrance," Jenn suggested. "The entrance Kiwimon and I used to get in when it was in the cove, it's in the next room at the other end of the hall."  
Jenn pointed to down the hall where there was another doorway missing a door.   
I smiled. "This is almost too perfect, let's get you guys out of here."  
I spoke too soon; almost right after I said 'this is almost too perfect' the base began to shake.  
"They're taking off!" Kiwimon yelled.   
"Okay we've got to get you guys out of here and NOW!"   
The Digimon began to panic, and started running towards the door where the alternate entrance was. I couldn't let this happen, if they panicked then something very bad might happen, like give away our location to Andrew and Emily.   
"Hold it!" I screamed. The Digimon stopped at my command. The Japanese Digidestined had developed a good reputation for all Digidestined so I guess they were eager to listen. "Look we're not going to get anywhere if you panic, everyone line up single file and jump out of the entrance, the Digimon who can fly last, Jenn Kiwimon and I will leave last to make sure you all get out."  
The hundreds of Digimon listened instantly, and lined up single file just like I had said. Jenn Kiwimon and I took the front of the line and led them to the next room, where there was a romp that led outside and had once been the underwater entrance. The Digimon began to slide down it onto the ground fortunately this time they were lifting off slowly so all the Digimon who couldn't fly made it to the ground safely. We were pretty high by the time all the Digimon had gotten out, and Jenn Kiwimon and I were the only ones left. I looked down the ramp at the ground below; it was pretty far away and getting farther all the time.  
"Ready," Jenn said climbing onto Kiwimon's back. "It's going to be a nasty fall."   
"I guess," I said, also climbing on. Kiwimon wasn't exactly the biggest Digimon so the two of us barely fit on her.   
Jenn wrapped her arms around my waist tightly; I grabbed her hands and hung on.   
"Hang on tight!" Kiwimon said.   
Kiwimon jumped down the ramp and soon we were plummeting towards the ground. Not half as far as Jenn and Kiwimon had fallen from before right before Starmon caught them, but still far enough to scare the hell out of us. Kiwimon had made sure to aim her jump and actually succeeded in landed where she had aimed. There was a defining SPLASH! As we hit the water. The three of us separated as we hit the water, I broke the surface and immediately swam to land breathing the sweet beautiful air. I scanned my surroundings; beside me Jenn was spitting out water, and beside her Penguinmon was shaking the water off of her.   
"Everyone okay?" I asked.  
"I've been better," Jenn said.   
"The water doesn't bother me," Penguinmon said. "It was the fall that bothered me."  
"I think the fall bothered all of us," I groaned. "Let's just get home, and see if we can figure out how to help Panjamon."  
"I do not need assistance." A cold voice said.   
I looked up fearing what I might see, and I saw what I was fearing, Panjamon, his giant sword drawn just a few feet in front of us, staring at us with his glowing red eyes.  
"It is you who needs assistance." Panjamon said. "I have orders from my master to retrieve you and destroy the girl and her Digimon."  
"Panjamon I know you're being controlled by the Dark Cube, but you have to try in fight it. I know deep down there my partner is still there and doesn't want to hurt anyone, come on fight the Dark Cube I know you can beat it."  
"I needn't fight anything," Panjamon said. "Except for you! Ice Beast Fist!"  
Leomon punched at the air and shot a beam that looked almost exactly like his first of the beast king except that it was an icy blue colour straight at Jenn and Penguinmon. It all happened in a second I jumped at them and pushed them out of the way of the attack, the icy attack just skimming my arm, ripping apart the sleeve of my shirt and taking some of the skin off the side of it.   
"Ah," I screamed grabbing my bleeding arm.  
"Kris!" Jenn yelled. "Are you okay?"  
"Just a scratch." I said, releasing my arm and grabbing hers. "Just run!"   
I began to run as fast as I could to where my Digivice's radar mode said the nearest Digiport was, fortunately it wasn't very far away just few yards away, pulling Jenn with me, as she scooped Penguinmon up with her free arm. I continued to run as fast as I could, pulling Jenn and Penguinmon along with me. I tried to ignore the fact that Panjamon could easily outrun us. I looked ahead, and breathed a sigh of relief the TV that would bring us home and to safety. I readied my Digivice, and held it out in front of me.   
"Digiport- "   
The TV and the area around it suddenly exploded sending the three of us flying away, all landing in about the same spot. Panjamon jumped down from a try and held his sword in his hand ready to strike at any second.  
"P-Panjamon," I stuttered in total fear.   
This really was it, there was no way out, we couldn't even fight back, Penguinmon was weak after taking that fall she couldn't Digivolve, and it was my Digimon that was going to do it.   
"Ice slide!" Penguinmon yelled as she pathetically fired her attack.   
It not only didn't do anything but it missed, all Panjamon needed to do to avoid it was move his head to the side as the attack flew by his head.   
"I have orders to retrieve you and destroy the girl and her Digimon." Panjamon said. "I must fulfill my masters orders."  
Suddenly before Panjamon, could do anything a palm tree about as thick as his chest landed on his head.   
"Ah!" he screamed as the tree landing on him caused him to fall to the ground.   
Penguinmon's ice slide had hit that tree and caused it to fall over. She wasn't trying to hit Panjamon at all that wasn't a miss it was a direct hit!  
"Don't just stand there!" Penguinmon yelled. "I provided a distraction now let's use it!"  
We didn't need to be told twice, the three of us ran from that spot as fast as we could, I seemed to be a lot of running today, I couldn't believe that it was my own Digimon my best friend that I was so afraid of. We eventually hid behind some bushes unable to run any more too out of breath to even move, I think we waited there for half an hour, I continually looked down at my Digivice, but the only Digimon it showed in this area was Penguinmon, we'd lost Panjamon and I'd finally escaped my prison.   
"I think he's finally gone," I said   
"Good," Jenn said. "At least we're safe for the time being anyway, where's the nearest Digiport I really want to go home. I'm assuming because the TV blew up we can't use the same one I used to get into the Digital World."  
I sighed. "You're right we'll have to find another one, and that's the bad news the nearest Digiport is at good seven kilometer walk from here."  
"That's pretty far," Penguinmon groaned.   
"Not incredibly far," I said. "It should only take us an hour to get there."  
Jenn looked up towards the sky, it was pitch black aside from the Digital World's full moon and the stars.   
"We should get some rest," she said. "It's getting late."  
I nodded. "Yeah you're right, we can start walking towards the Digiport in the morning, any ideas where we can find a place to get some sleep."  
"I saw a cave a while back while we were running for our lives," Penguinmon said.   
"That sounds good," Jenn said. "At least it should keep us safe from Emily and Andrew."  
I only nodded in agreement, as I got up. "Lead the way Penguinmon."  
Penguinmon and Jenn got up and they led us towards the cave. I wasn't home, I didn't have my Digimon, but at least I was free of that prison, and I got some sense of comfort knowing that the Panjamon deep down may not be happy that he was a slave of The Digimon Emperor and Empress, but at least he was happy that I was free.  
  
-------------  
Okay chapter the next chapter should be up - well hopefully in a few minutes. Once I have the author's notes written then they should be up. 


	15. 12 - The Interlude

Here we go two chapters one day, I' on a roll today! This one kind of leads off from the main story, and as the tilte dictates this is an interlude. In my opinion all multi-chaptered fan fiction should have at least one interlude, and here's this fics. The second half of the chapter will be shown twice, once in Kris's POV, and again in Jenn's POV. Anyway enjoy  
-------------  
Chapter: 12 The Interlude  
  
  
We reached the cave within minutes, I was glad it wasn't too far from where we'd been, we were back tracking, moving away from the Digiport, and I didn't want to get any further from the Digiport than we needed to. The entrance to the cave wasn't very big; the top of it was just a few inches over my head, Jenn had to duck down a bit to walk in. The inside of the cave was a decent size about twenty-five square feet. In a way the small size of the cave was a plus, we could fit inside but neither Ladydevimon, Phantomon, or even Panjamon could fit, of course that probably wouldn't stop them from tearing the cave apart.   
Jenn shivered. "This is a safe place but it sure is cold."  
"You're right," I agreed. "We better start a fire or we might freeze to death."  
"Seems fine in here to me," Penguinmon said.   
Jenn and I both cocked our eyes at her.   
"Oh that's right I guess being a Penguin Digimon cold doesn't bother me as much as you."  
"Penguinmon and I will gather up some firewood," Jenn said.   
"There's no reason we all can't get some," I said. "I'll come with you."  
"No you're not," Jenn said firmly. "You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting not with that hurt arm of yours."  
I turned my attention to my arm, I hadn't said anything about it, because I didn't to add more tension to an already tense situation, but she was right, that attack had hit it harder than I thought, it was more than just a scratch, the bleeding had only stopped about five minutes ago, and the area surrounding it was red and swollen, and it was really beginning to ache.   
"Yeah I guess," I said removing my hand from it. Big mistake! Jenn hadn't seen how swollen and red it had gotten before taking my hand away had just revealed it to her.  
"Oh my God!" she yelled. "Your arm, I didn't think it was that bad."  
"It's fine," I said. "It just aches a little."  
She didn't buy it for a second. Jenn approached me and inspected my arm.   
"No it's not, I'm going to get some firewood, and when I get back we'll put some ice on that arm."  
"No really it's fine," I said. "You don't have to-"  
"Don't be so stubborn! You don't have to act so tough around me, just wait here while I get some firewood and ice."  
She ran out of the cave with Penguinmon following. She and Penguinmon were back in a few dragging a large fallen log into the cave.   
"I do you need some help with that?" I asked.   
"You know you can't do anything with that arm of yours." Jenn said as she positioned the log in the corner of the cave. "Here, now you have a place to sit."   
"You didn't have to do that, it's not really that bad. I mean I'd feel guilty just sitting here while you do all the work."  
Jenn sighed and rolled her eyes and literately forced me to sit down on the log.   
"That crest of Compassion of yours can really be annoying sometimes, I said sit you can't help me with that hurt arm. Just sit here and relax until I can get some ice for that arm I'll be back in a minute."  
She once again left, rushing outside to get something else for me, while I sat here. Not voluntarily of course, I really did feel guilty about just sitting here while she did all this stuff for me.   
Jenn came back alone, carrying a pile of evenly cut firewood.  
"How did you get such perfect firewood," I couldn't help but ask.  
"Penguinmon," she answered. "Her attacks really come in handy sometimes."  
Jenn piled the firewood up about a foot away from the log I was sitting on, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of matches.   
"I knew I carried these things around for a reason."   
As she lit the fire I noticed the sleeve of her shirt had been ripped off.   
"Jenn your shirt did something happen out there?"  
"Relax," Penguinmon said as she walked into the cave carrying a dripping piece of cloth carried like a pouch so it could hold the ice inside. "We need something to make an ice pack."  
Penguinmon handed the ice pack to Jenn, which began to drip even more as it neared the growing fire. Jenn sat next to me and grabbed my elbow.  
"Now this is going to hurt for a second." She said. Holding the ice pack up to the sore and swollen part of my arm.   
"Ah," I screamed as the cold ice touched my arm.   
Jenn looked up to me and smiled. "You get hit dozens of times with a whip and barely even flinch but when some ice touches a 'scratch' on your arm and you scream like a girl."  
"I didn't scream like a girl!" I yelled. "It was just surprised at how cold it was."  
"Speaking of the whip, what happened to all those scratches and bruises I saw you with on the monitor? The only wound on you now is your arm."  
"Before Elecmon was captured he used an attack that can heal, but unfortunately for everyone else it only works on me. While we're asking questions, where exactly did you get this ice?"  
"That would be Penguinmon again." Jenn answered.   
"A simple Ice slide attack in a river and instant ice pack," Penguinmon bragged.   
Jenn laughed at her Digimon. Then grabbed my free hand and placed it tightly on the ice pack.  
"Hold the ice pack against your arm tightly," Jenn said. "It should stop the swelling, meanwhile I'm going to gather some fruit, and I'm guessing your hungry."  
She slowly took her hand away from my own hand and my arm, allowing me to hold the ice pack onto my hurt arm alone.   
"Yeah I am but I can get the fruit, my arms just a little sore, it'll be fine it's-"  
I began to stand up but as soon as I did Jenn immediately pushed me back down onto the log.   
"No, I told you to sit. How exactly are you going to carry the fruit? With one arm hurt and the other holding the ice pack to it you have no free hands I'll get it and you stay here."  
"But-"  
"But nothing! You stay here."  
She began to walk out of the cave as I muttered. "And she says my crest is annoying."  
"What was that?"   
"Nothing."   
Obviously hearing what I had said she just laughed and left, Penguinmon eagerly following. Just like before she was back within minutes, this time carrying an armful of fruit instead firewood, Penguinmon following carrying a smaller armful of fruit. Jenn placed the armful of fruit mostly consisting of bananas on the log beside me   
"Need some help eating those?" she asked.   
"I know how to eat Jenn! Besides I've had enough of girls spoon feeding me."  
"What?"   
I cringed after I realized what I had just said, obviously the wrong thing.   
"What girls have been spoon feeding you?"  
"No one! No one!" I said a little too quickly.   
"You're obviously lying. What are you talking about? What girls have been spoon feeding you?"  
"Just Emily." I said weakly   
"EMILY!" Jenn screamed. "What was she doing spoon feeding you?!"   
"My arms we're shackled, it's not like I could eat any other way."  
"You mean she actually fed you/"   
"Like I said before Emily has no intention of destroying me, besides why do you care so much?"  
This time it was Jenn's turn to cringe.   
"No reason, I'm just worried about you, you're my friend."  
I smiled dismissing the subject I was afraid that if we kept talking about the subject it would go to the subject of Emily's plans for me, which I really didn't want to tell her right now.   
Jenn picked up half of the fruit leaving the other half for me, sat down on the other side of the log.   
"Sure you can eat those by yourself." Jenn said biting into an apple.   
"Like I said I know how to eat," I said. "I've got one free hand, my arms not free but I can still hold the fruit I'll be fine."  
Jenn nodded. "Okay, suit yourself."  
I managed to eat the fruit easily considering I could only move my elbow up and down, and pretty quickly too, it's amazing how fast you can eat when you've only eaten a bowl of soup a day for the past few days. It was half an hour later that all the fruit was gone. It was also about that time that I was able to take the ice pack away from my arm the swelling had gone down completely, and my arm was no longer sore, I guess all it need was a little time. I swung it around without feeling any pain, aside from a large scratch down my arm that's all that seemed to be wrong with it. I wonder why it had healed so fast, all Jenn had done was put some ice on it. I glanced around the room; I'd lost touch with my surroundings while I was eating. Penguinmon was fast asleep surrounded by a pile of seeds and banana peels. Jenn was still awake, on the opposite side of the log and shivering. I guess with the ice I really hadn't noticed how cold it was in here, and I was closer to the fire than Jenn was. Jenn had taken care of me so now it was time for me to take care of her. I didn't have to put over her to keep her warm so I guess I'd have to use the next best thing. I slid over to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her warm with my own body.   
"Kris - what are you -" She stuttered in total shock at what I had just done.  
I froze in fear as I realized what I had just done. I'd just casually slid over and wrapped my arms around a girl. That was so unlike me. I was thinking as Jenn as so much of a friend I had forgotten she was a girl, I just wanted to make a friend more comfortable I wasn't trying to do anything.  
"I-I'm sorry," I said beginning to pull my arms away from her. "You just looked cold and I wanted to keep you warm, I'll go back to-"  
"No," she interrupted grabbing my arms and putting them where I had before "You're right I was cold, and your body heat is keeping me warm. Stay here, besides the fire might go out after we fall asleep if it does then we can keep each other warm."  
"S-sure," I said very nervously.   
Jenn yawned, leaned back and put her head on my shoulder, let one of her arms rest around my shoulder and the other on my chest. I defiantly felt awkward now. Jenn had always just been a friend to me, I'd never had a romantic thought about her in my life, I'd always just seen her as my best human friend, and that was it. Now I saw her differently maybe something more than a friend. No couldn't be, it was just the mood, a blazing fire and us keeping close to keep warm, that was it just the mood, she was still your really good friend and nothing else. We were just trying to keep warm and that was it, but if that was it why was I feeling something else, something that I really liked.   
Jenn seemed my to sense my tension and said. "Don't be nervous, this is just like when we were seven. Remember seven years ago a few months after we met, I was staying at your house because my parents were out of town for a while, I had a really bad dream and to make me feel better you crawled into bed to keep me company and I fell asleep right away. This isn't any different, just one friend making another friend feel better."  
I smiled at that. I couldn't help but remember that night, not only was that the night that I first accepted Jenn as my friend, that was the night I first met Elecmon, or Furmon as he was then. I remember comforting Jenn after she had her bad dream, then about as soon as she fell asleep my tag began to react, by glowing and the Digiegg hatched and I met my Digimon for the first time. A tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of Panjamon. I just wanted him back.  
Jenn always being able to tell when something was bothering me spoke up. "Kris is something wrong."  
"It's just, Panjamon. I miss him so much and I-"  
"I know you want him back." Jenn said nuzzling her head into my neck to get more comfortable. "And I promise we'll get him back but first we need some rest. Now let's just get some rest."  
Jenn's eyes closed, and she resting her head even more comfortably in my shoulder, and drawing herself closer. I responded my holding her tighter. I began to fall asleep when I suddenly realized something.  
"Jenn can I ask you something?" I asked.   
She responded merely by slowly nodding her head, she was defiantly comfortable with her head on my shoulder.  
"How come you were cold when you were so close to the fire? I mean you were farther than me but you were still only about of foot away, shouldn't it have kept you warm?"  
Jenn only responded with a very comfortably sounding. "Mmmmm." Nuzzling my neck.  
"Jenn?" I said.   
She gave no response, she merely lay in my arms breathing heavily, she'd fallen asleep. I smiled at her sleeping form for the first time seeing how beautiful she looked. Had I just thought that? It sounded more like something I would've thought about my crush Janine, not good friend Jenn.   
"Goodnight Jennifer," I said softly, and I'm not sure why but I kissed her. Not a big one just a small peck on the forehead. Shortly after I joined her and fell asleep.   
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
I ate the last of the fruit I'd brought in from the trees and bushes just outside, I looked down at my Digivice. Good, only two Digidestined, and only one Digimon, we were still safe. I felt a small draft blow through the cave, which made me shiver a bit, but the fire warmed me up in a second, I was only about a foot away from it on the log so it wasn't very hard to keep warm. I allowed my eyes to drift over to Kris for a second, he was beginning to remove the ice pack - or what was now a cold damp cloth - from his arm. Then moved my eyes towards the Digital World's night sky. I sighed, here I was in this totally romantic atmosphere, night sky warm fire, and with a guy that I really liked, but he was too clueless to realize that himself. I'd accepted the fact that I liked him more than a friend a long time ago, and after I thought I lost him those feelings had gotten even stronger. But I couldn't tell him; I was too worried of the consequences. He'd been my friend since I was seven years old and the last thing I wanted to do was ruin the friendship by telling him I liked him more than a friend, but then there was that itching feeling in my mind that said that couldn't be the only outcome, it could make the friendship even more, which was defiantly what I wanted. I sighed and looked up at the night sky again, I had fantasies just like this the only thing missing was that I wasn't wrapped in Kris's arms. Little did I know that that would change in seconds. The next thing I felt were Kris's arms wrap around my waist.   
"Kris - what are you -" I stuttered in total shock.   
This was not like Kris, he was way to shy to do anything lie that, maybe he felt the same way I did and the mood had just gotten to him.  
"I-I'm sorry," Kris said beginning to pull his arms away from my waist. "You just looked cold and I wanted to keep you warm, I'll go back to-"  
Disappointment felt my heart, had this been any other guy I wouldn't have believed him for a second, I'd just assume it was some lame excuse to put his arms around me, but I knew Kris well enough to know he was telling the truth. He really was just trying to keep me warm; he wasn't wrapping his arms around me because he wanted to be close to me, he was just trying to help out a friend. Maybe he'd think of it of something more if I could just tell him that I liked him more than a friend. It shouldn't be that hard, all I needed to say was: 'Kris I like you more than a friend'. That was it, so why was it so hard to say, I wouldn't say it now, tomorrow after we woke up I'd defiantly say it then.  
"No," I interrupted grabbing his arms and putting them where they had been before. "You're right I was cold, and your body heat is keeping me warm. Stay here, besides the fire might go out after we fall asleep if it does then we can keep each other warm."  
Had I just done that? Had I just lied to him so I could keep his warm comforting arms around me. I wasn't cold at all, the fire was keeping me plenty warm, I didn't need him close to me like this to keep me warm. I just liked the way he was holding me so much that I couldn't stand to let him let me go, all I could ask for now was to be even closer to him.  
"Sure," Kris said very nervously. He was so cute when he did that.  
I fulfilled my need to get closer to him by resting my head on his shoulder, and resting one arm around his shoulder, and the other on his chest, I'd never felt so comfortable, I loved being this close to him. Kris however seemed a little nervous, and there was no way I was going to rest comfortably while he felt awkward.  
"Don't be nervous," I said. "This is just like when we were seven. Remember seven years ago a few months after we met, I was staying at your house because my parents were out of town for a while, I had a really bad dream and to make me feel better you crawled into bed to keep me company and I fell asleep right away. This isn't any different, just one friend making another friend feel better."  
He smiled as I said that, good his nervousness was fading away, and I wasn't going to enjoy being in his arms if he wasn't enjoying having me there. I smiled too remembering that night. I woke up in a cold sweat scared of every little sound and every thing that moved because of the bad dream I had. Kris jumped down from top bunk where he had been sleeping after hearing my scream. After telling him about the dream while he listened intently he volunteered to sleep next to me to keep me company so I wouldn't be scared, and I eagerly accepted. Not for the same reason I did now but because I was scared, and just having my best friend next to me made my fear fade away instantly and I was asleep within minutes. I felt a water drop fall onto my shoulder, no not water it was a tear. Kris was crying.  
"Kris is something wrong?" I asked.  
"It's just, Panjamon. I miss him so much and I-"  
"I know you want him back." I said nuzzling his neck with my head hoping it would make him feel better, and also wanted to get closer to him. "And I promise we'll get him back but first we need some rest. Now let's just get some rest."  
I allowed my eyes to close, and nuzzled my head closer to his neck to get for comfortable like it was possible for me to get more comfortable than I was now. He responded to that almost instantly and held me even tighter. I loved the way he did that, it couldn't be possible for me to be more comfortable right now. This was so relaxing; his arms were so warm and comforting I never wanted to leave them, I desperately fought sleep I didn't want to fall asleep yet, I wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, but it was so warm and comfortable it was really hard not to fall asleep.   
"Jenn can I ask you a question?" Kris said.   
I just nodded, feeling myself begin to fall asleep, Kris said something else that I couldn't make out, I was enjoying this too much to even make his words make sense anymore, or maybe it was how sleepy I was.   
I responded to his words subconsciously my moaning. "Mmmm."  
"Jenn?" Kris said sounding very confused.   
I could feel my mind freeze, had I just done that, had I just moaned in pleasure? Okay I had to cover this up somehow, I began breathing heavily and stayed as still as possible I had to pretend I was asleep so he wouldn't figure it out. How much I was enjoying this and that I liked him.  
I guess he bought it, and felt one hundred percent relieved as he said. "Good night Jennifer."  
I was completely shocked at what he did next. He kissed me! Not a big one just a little peck on the forehead, but still he kissed me. Not that I objected, you had no idea how happy I was that he had done that. Maybe he did like me after all, or maybe it had just been the romantic mood, either way I loved it that he had kissed me. I just wish I wasn't pretending I was asleep so I could respond by kissing him back. I felt all the comfort coming back to me as it did I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
-------------  
Awww, how cute. Actually I never intended to write this chapter,I had intended to just skim over the events in the cave with a sentence and not go into details but I had serious writers block and the next chapter was kind of important and I'd rather be able to write it with a creative mind. Anyway the next chapter will be the final confrontation with the Digimon Emperor and Empress stay tuned for it. 


	16. 13 - Digidestined Vs. Emperor and Empres...

Here we go the conclusion tothe Digimon Empereor/Empress section of my fic. I won't say anything else, just sit back and read it.  
  
Of course before we begin I have to give my disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it's just fan fiction blah blah blah  
-----------------  
Chapter 13: Digidestined Vs. Emperor and Empress: The Final Battle  
  
Kris  
  
I woke up to the sound of giggling. My eyes I opened Jenn was still wrapped in my arms, sun beat down through cave's entrance, but that wasn't where the giggling was coming from. Just in front of us Penguinmon was holding her mouth shut trying to stop herself from giggling anymore. I felt my face go red as I realized the situation.  
"Looks like you two sure got cozy after I fell asleep." Penguinmon said continuing to giggle.   
My face went even redder. "No, no!" I said. "Jenn was just cold, I was just keeping her warm."  
I reluctantly took my arms from around Jenn's waist, I kind of liked having my arms around her, and gently laid her sleeping form on the log.   
"How could she have been cold?" Penguinmon said cocking one of her eyebrows. "She less than a foot away from the fire."  
"She was afraid it might go out," I said as I glanced down at the fire which was now just cindering ashes. "Which it did."  
"I'm sure that's what it is," Penguinmon said sarcastically.   
"Mmm," Jenn moaned beginning to wake up. "Kris? Where are you?"  
She sat up from her place on the log, her eyes slowly opening. I sat down on the log right next to her.   
"I'm right here," I said.   
Penguinmon just laughed, and began to walk out of the cave. "I'll get some food, and leave you two alone."  
Penguinmon ran out as she finished speaking. Jenn looked up finally realizing what was happening.  
"Did she - see us?" Jenn asked.   
"Yeah," I said. "Can you believe she thought we were cuddling? She didn't believe me when I said I was just trying to keep you warm."  
"Y-yeah, how could she have thought that? It's ri-ridiculous, I mean we're just friends." She looked like she was about to say something else, but stopped herself.  
"What is it?"   
"What is what?"   
"You were about to say something?" I said. "I could tell, what is it?"  
"It's just - nothing forget it."  
"Come on you can tell me I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."  
"O-Okay, it's just that I-"   
"Guys!" Penguinmon's interrupted from outside. "I think you better get out here!"  
"It'll have to wait Jenn," I said. "This sounds important."   
I could hear Jenn curse as I began to run outside of the cave she followed soon after. I stepped outside of the cave to see Penguinmon staring in shock at the hundreds of Digimon now outside the cave standing in front of us. Jenn and I soon joined her as we too stood in shock. These were all the Digimon we had freed last night. A Mojiamon stepped up in front of the hundreds of Digimon and up to us.   
"You must get out of here now," the Mojiamon said. "The Digimon emperor and Digimon and Empress are on their way, they will arrive at any moment you must run!"  
"No argument there," I said. "Provided you guys scatter immediately and get out of here with us."  
"No," the Mojiamon said. "They can find you easily unless we distract them you must run now while you have a chance."  
"We're not just going to leave and leave you to get recaptured," I said. "We've left Digimon before but there's no way I'm going to leave hundreds of you. Did you forget about their Dark crests? They can paralyze you on the spot, they'll stop you in a second."  
"They will not destroy us, it is better that we are imprisoned than you are destroyed."  
"No! You have to run! We didn't free you for nothing! Just run they may not destroy all of you but they will destroy some of you, and I'm not going to let anymore Digimon die just to save us now just listen to me and run!"  
"Allow us to make this hard decision for you," I froze as I heard that all too familiar and dreaded voice. Emily! "By not allowing any of you to run."  
Ladydevimon and Phantomon hovered above us with their respective Digidestined partner on their back. They hovered down and landed on the ground just between Jenn Penguinmon and I and the hundreds of Digimon that we had just recently freed, Emily and Andrew jumped off they Digimon's back. After they had landed Panjamon emerged from the woods and joined them.   
"I'm offering you a deal," Emily said looking directly at me. "If you come quietly with me then I'll be merciful, and only imprison half of these Digimon, on top of that I'll let your friend and her Digimon go. However you'll have to follow through with what I asked earlier."  
"No deal," I said, and then sighed. "However I will go with you if you don't imprison any of these Digimon."  
"Kris you can't!" Jenn immediately said. "I'm not losing you again!"  
"Jenn if I can save all these Digimon by sacrificing myself and -" I stopped, how could I say this without letting her know what Emily had planned for me. "Doing something that I really don't want to do then I'm willing to."  
"What did you ask of him earlier anyway?" Andrew asked.   
"That's none of your business," Emily said, and then turned to face me again. "Very well, I'll let all these Digimon go we'll get them back in time anyway."  
"We cannot allow you to do this," a Tyrannomon said stepping up from the group.   
"You are the Digidestined," A Mojiamon said. "And are the only ones who can save our world, if you may sacrifice for us now, but you will be dooming us for the future."  
"I'm sorry but I can't see you suffer anymore," I said. "And I'd rather suffer myself than see you innocent parties in this war when I am the active part of this war and am really the one who should be suffering."  
I didn't know it at the time but as I said those words my crest was beginning to glow not very bright right now but it was still glowing, and as that happened one of Panjamon's hands began to change from black to white. I began to step up to Emily and Ladydevimon.   
"Kris PLEASE NO!" Jenn begged.   
"I'm sorry I have to, I'm tired of seeing these Digimon suffer if I can sacrifice myself to stop even one Digimon's suffering at these two's hands I'll do it. My crest began to glow even brighter as I said that and the white fur on Panjamon's arm began to spread up his arm. As I began to move closer to my enemies Panjamon suddenly shouted.  
"NO!" Panjamon's white arm grasped my wrist, I also noticed that his eyes were no longer glowing red. "I cannot allow you do this Kris. I can't let you sacrifice yourself."  
"Panjamon what are you doing!" Emily yelled. "You are our slave you must not interfere with us."  
"He's breaking free of the power of the Dark Cube." Penguinmon said.   
"That's impossible!" Emily yelled. "No Digimon has ever broken the Dark Prism let alone the Dark Cube. Panjamon let go of him and allow him to come with me."  
Panjamon's eyes began to glow red again, and his dark arm grabbed his white one and pulled it away from my wrist. Right after he did so his eyes stopped glowing red and Panjamon's white arm broke free.   
"I will not let Kris sacrifice himself!" Panjamon yelled. "I must protect him!"   
Panjamon brought his white arm up and brought it crashing down on his dark arm right where the Dark Cube was shattering it.   
"Impossible!" Emily yelled.   
Panjamon became engulfed in a white glow as the Cube shattered and he shrunk down and had become Leomon again.   
My smile couldn't have been wider. "Leomon!" I yelled jumping into Leomon's arms. "I didn't think I'd ever see you free again."  
"You can never lose me Kris," Leomon said. "I'm your partner for life and nothing can change that."  
"Are you forgetting our deal!" Emily yelled.   
I sighed, she was right even though Leomon was free again; I still couldn't let hundreds of other Digimon be captured.   
"No," I said shaking my head. "I haven't. I'll go with you."  
I began walking towards them, I had expected Leomon to stop me, but surprisingly he didn't. This was my decision and I guess he would support it even if he really hated it. However before I could take two steps, all the Digimon we had freed rushed between us.   
"We cannot allow you to do this," a frog like Digimon I couldn't identify said. "  
"Get out of the way!" Emily ordered.   
"No!" a second Tyrannomon said. "We won't let you hurt the Digidestined."  
"Then you'll be destroyed yourselves." Emily said. "Phantomon Ladydevimon, destroy them."   
"Emily maybe you're getting a little to into this game," Andrew said. "We don't have to destroy all of them, we need them later, as slaves, you're playing your role a little too good."  
"Quiet! And don't ever call me that! I name is the Digimon Empress!" Emily snapped, and then looked up at the Digimon. "Do it!"  
"No!" I yelled. "You can't!"  
"Watch me."   
Ladydevimon held up her hands, preparing to fire her attack, Phantomon reluctantly lifted his scythe.   
"Darkness wave!"  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
They put their arms/scythe forward as their attacks. When suddenly -  
"Volcanic Strike!"   
"Metallic fur!"  
"Fossil Crusher!"  
"Meteor Shower!"  
Four attacks hit Emily and Andrew's Digimon, surprising them if anything, making them lose their aim and their attacks were sent harmlessly into the sky.   
Monochromon, Apemon, Coelamon and Starmon jumped from the bushes and right between Phantomon and Ladydevimon, and the Digimon. Rob, Sean, Janine and Dan also emerged from the bushes and came to Jenn Penguinmon and I's side.   
"Hey," Dan said to me. "Did we interrupt something?"  
"How did you know where we were?" I asked.   
"Jenn's e-mail said that she was coming here so we assumed you'd be here." Janine said.   
"I thought you didn't tell them," I said to Jenn.   
"I didn't," Jenn said. "I just sent an e-mail that was timed to go out this morning."  
"We're not letting you hurt these Digimon," Coelamon said. "They're not part of this war."  
"So if you want a fight," Monochromon said. "Then we'll give you a fight."  
"We'll help," one of the Digimon said. "All of together can beat them easily."  
"Are you sure?" Coelamon asked. "It's dangerous."  
"You'd have a better chance of winning with us."  
"Okay," Apemon said. "Then let's fight."  
Emily laughed holding up her crest of Darkness. "I don't think so. Andrew."  
Andrew nodded and held up his crest of evil, and they began to glow a black light, that shot forward hitting all of us. Our Digimon and us humans remained unaffected however all the Digimon that we had freed screamed in pain and collapsed, completely paralyzed.   
"Now take care of those pests," Emily said.   
Ladydevimon and Phantomon nodded, then shot forward at amazing speed. Phantomon swung his scythe twice faster than the eye could see once hitting Monochromon and a second time hitting Coelamon. Ladydevimon did the same thing with here clawed hands slashing Apemon and Starmon.   
"Aaaaah!" the four Digimon screamed in pain as they were attacked, all of them collapsed and returned all returned to their rookie form battered and beaten, all four of them incredibly weak.   
Phantomon and Ladydevimon took their position beside their partners.   
"Now you two," Emily said to Phantomon and Ladydevimon. "Before you dispose of those kids' Digimon I want you to destroy those Digimon that we once held in our prison first."  
"Emily wouldn't it be better to keep them alive as slaves?" Andrew asked.   
"There are plenty more slaves where they came from," Emily said coldly. "We have to make an example of any Digimon that may oppose us. Now Phantomon Ladydevimon, destroy them."  
"NO!" Leomon yelled in anger and fear for his fellow Digimon.   
He immediately drew his sword and hurled it at Emily, or at least he intended to throw it at Emily. It actually flew pointed end first straight at Andrew. Andrew froze in fear unable to move.   
"Look out!" Phantomon yelled, his voice surprisingly full of concern for Andrew.   
He pushed him out of the way of the sword flying at him, almost not in time the sword skimmed across Andrew's cheek, leaving a small scratch on his cheek. Blood began to trickle down his cheek. Andrew put his hand there and looked at his the blood on his hand.  
"B-blood," he said his voice full of fear. "I'm bleeding - and that hurt, just like the punch Kris gave me. Emily this whole thing - it's not really a virtual reality game is it? This is real? All the things we've been doing, it's been to living things."  
"Well you've finally figured it out," Emily said coldly. "Good for you."  
"Oh my god - " Andrew said falling to his knees, tears beginning to run down his face. "What have I done?"  
Everyone but myself looked at Andrew in shock, I was the only one who knew that he thought this was all a game.   
"Now destroy them you two!" Emily yelled at Phantomon and Ladydevimon.   
Ladydevimon immediately took to the sky; Phantomon did too but much more reluctantly and with much less enthusiasm. I couldn't let this happen I wasn't going to just watch as all these Digimon were destroyed, not like I had when Whaemon and the Dolphmon had been destroyed.   
I ran between the paralyzed Digimon and Phantomon and Ladydevimon.   
"STOP IT!" I screamed. "Don't you care what you're doing? Don't you care that you're hurting innocent living beings? Don't you care that your causing pain and suffering?"  
Emily just grinned evilly and laughed. "No, of course I don't. As long as I can have power as long as for once in my life I have control." Did I see what I think I saw did I see tears in her eyes? "Destroy them! Hahahahaha! Do it, destroy them!"  
Leomon immediately ran to my side. "I'll fight with you," he said. "I'll protect you and these Digimon."  
"How could you just kill!" I yelled at Emily, and as I did my crest began to glow brighter than it ever had before. "Don't you have a conscience? How could you just hurt those weaker than you and are begging for help? Don't you care don't you have any - any - Compassion!"  
My crest was glowing extremely bright now. Ladydevimon and Phantomon fired their attacks straight at us, Leomon pushed me aside and stepped in front of the attacks. At that moment a miracle happened, my crest burst from my tag and hovered over Leomon, and exploded in power, covering Leomon. I knew this process I'd seen it before, six times before. My crest was working Leomon was Digivolving!   
"Leomon Digivolved to………………………………… Saberleomon!"   
I stared in awe at the newly Digivolved Saberleomon, but what happened to Panjamon, I thought that Panjamon was the Ultimate form of Leomon not Saberleomon, not that I was complaining. Saberleomon was awesome! He was three times the size of a normal ion, and unlike Leomon he stood on four feet, and was green not orange with frilly yellow mane and bordered red. Lastly were the two giant deadly teeth like of saber-toothed tiger sticking out from his mouth, and he was my Digimon. Saberleomon stared up at the attacks heading for him, without any fear.   
"Twin fang!" Saberleomon yelled firing hundreds of razor sharp needles from his mane straight at the two attacks, the twin fang ripped the two attacks apart, then continued to go and hit Phantomon and Ladydevimon.  
"Aaah!" they both screamed in pain.   
That attack had actually hurt them; a single attack of ours had finally hurt them! They fell to the ground as a result of being hit from the attack.   
"What are you doing?!" Emily yelled. "Get up! Destroy that Digimon!"  
Phantomon and Ladydevimon obeyed and charged at Saberleomon, this time attempting to use their physical abilities. Saberleomon just glared at them without fear, jumped forward and easily tossed them aside each with one paw, and sent them crashing to the ground again a face full of dirt.   
"You weaklings!" Emily yelled. "How can you be being beaten by him? You're two Ultimates, how can you lose to one?"   
Saberleomon smiled, and said. "They're losing because I'm not an Ultimate. I'm a level higher than Ultimate, I am a Mega Digimon, and one Mega can defeat two Ultimates just like one Ultimate can beat two Champions."  
"Impossible!" Emily yelled. "The crests are used to make Champions become Ultimate, not Mega how did you become a Mega."  
"Honestly," Saberleomon said. "I don't know, it just happened. All I know is that your Digimon are no match for me."  
"No!" Emily yelled. "I am the Digimon Empress! I have been given the most powerful crest! The crest of Darkness, nothing is stronger than darkness, I cannot be defeated."  
"Apparently compassion is," I said. "You said it yourself Emily, that Compassion is a very powerful crest, that's why you wanted to use me in your plans."  
"What are those plans exactly?" Jenn asked.   
I froze in fear; I had definitely said the wrong thing.  
"Later Jenn," I said nervously. "Right now we have something to deal with."  
"Destroy him!" Emily yelled. "You weaklings destroy him!"  
"No," Andrew said finally speaking up since he had realized that this whole thing was real. "Phantomon, I don't want you to help destroy them, they were right in what they were doing this whole time, if anything, I want you to help Saberleomon."  
"What?!" Emily yelled at her brother. "You traitor! How do you betray me, and Evamon this way?!"   
"I did all those things because I thought this was a game, and I thought my role in the game was to be the bad guy, so I did the things that a bad guy would do to try and fulfill that role. I didn't know that I was hurting living beings I - I thought it was all a game, but now that I realize it's real I don't want to hurt anymore Digimon, and I don't care what Evamon does to me because of it, I'd rather see my self destroyed a million times then cause any more pain."  
The second those words left Andrew's mouth, his dark crest began to glow, but this time the light wasn't dark, it was the same kind of glow that my crest had had before, and the symbol on the crest changed, and the crest no longer gave out that dark feeling. The final thing that happened as a result of the words Andrew spoke were that Phantomon dedigivolved, he was Demidevimon again.   
"W-what happened?" Demidevimon said in total shock.  
"I don't care that there's only one of you!" Emily yelled. "Ladydevimon destroy Saberleomon!"  
Ladydevimon slowly began to get up. "Darkness Explosion!"   
She fired her Dark beam at Saberleomon, but Saberleomon just stared at it absolutely no fear in his eyes.   
"Howling Crusher!"   
Saberleomon opened his mouth and fired a powerful white beam that engulfed Ladydevimon's attack, continued going and scored a direct hit into Ladydevimon's stomach, as the attack cleared, Ladydevimon had become Blackgatomon again, and incredibly weakened.   
"Blackgatomon!" Emily screamed, if I didn't know better I could swear I could hear some concern in her voice.   
"Give it up Emily," Jenn said. "It's over we've won."  
"No," Emily said stubbornly. "This can't be, it can't, I am the Digimon Empress! I am unbeatable!"  
She took a step back from us, a look of total fear in her eyes, but honestly I really didn't think that she was afraid of us.  
Then what Jenn and I had saw when we first encountered Emily appeared. The air behind Emily looked like it had just been ripped apart; now behind her was the Dark rip, with two glowing yellow eyes in the center of it, possibly the thing that had caused all this to happen in the first place. Emily sensing its presence turned around to face it. A look of terror and utter fear locked in her face, every part of her body began trembling.   
"E-E-Evamon," she stuttered.   
Evamon? I guess that's what that dark rip in space was called, but did that mean it was some sort of a Digimon?  
"Empress!" Evamon boomed. "You have failed me!"  
"N-no," Emily said definitely scared out of her mind. "I - I can still beat them."  
"No you can't! Not only have you allowed them to get their crests, but one of their crests is now functional! And on top of that you have allowed Andrew to realize the realities of the Digital World, they have become more powerful than you, both you and Andrew are of no further use to me."  
"No please," Emily begged. "Give me another chance, I just need a device that can take control of Mega Digimon."  
"No such device exists! The Dark Cube was the most powerful enslaving device available, and because you wanted a successor you let the leader of the Digidestined live and because you allowed him to live his Digimon has not only reached Ultimate he has surpassed to become a Mega, you stand no chance against them, you have failed me, and because of that both you and Andrew must be destroyed."  
Now Andrew had become just as afraid as Emily was now, his eyes wide in fear, his body trembling just like Emily's was. They began to step back from the rip in space.   
"Prepare to be destroyed!" Evamon yelled.  
I wanted to do something, Andrew had thought this was a game, and sure Emily was evil but she shouldn't be just destroyed, but there was some force, some weird force that was keeping me from doing anything. Suddenly, Blackgatomon and Demidevimon jumped between Emily and Andrew, and Evamon.   
"Stop Evamon!" Blackgatomon demanded.  
"We're not going to let you hurt our partners," Demidevimon said.   
"This is weird," Penguinmon said. "I don't know Blackgatomon very well but I'm familiar with Demidevimon, and he never does anything unless it's for himself. Maybe being a partner to a Digidestined was good for him, he's actually trying to protect his partner, just like I would do for Jenn."  
"Blackgatomon, Demidevimon, step aside," Evamon said. "I have no intention of destroying you, once Emily and Andrew are destroyed you will go back to serving me."  
"You assigned us to defend these two," Demidevimon said. "And that's just what we're going to do now."  
"This started out as some assignment that I thought I was going to hate, but somewhere along the line both Demidevimon and I began to care for our partners, and we'd rather die than let you hurt them."  
Laughter began to erupt from the Dark rip. "You think you fools can stop me, you are a weakened Champion and a rookie, I could destroy you easily even if my body has not been fully assembled yet."  
"We don't care!" Demidevimon yelled. "I'd rather die then lose Andrew!"  
"As you wish." Evamon laughed.   
Suddenly what looked like two Dark pointed razor sharp tentacles shot out from the rip.  
"Demidevimon MOVE!" Blackgatomon yelled pushing Demidevimon aside. The tentacles missed him, however Blackgatomon wasn't so lucky. Blackgatomon was frozen in her tracks as one of the pointed dark tentacles impaled her through her chest. Her face was locked with one of complete terror and pain.   
"BLACKGATOMON!" Emily screamed as tears flowed down her eyes.   
Blackgatomon's eyes met Emily's eyes, Blackgatomon smiled at her.   
"G-goodbye Emily, I can easily say that of all the assignments I had while working for Evamon working with you was the best, goodbye."  
Then she shattered her body in a million tiny pieces each no bigger than a speck of dust, they all floated up to the sky and out of site.  
"Black - Blackgatomon," Emily said weakly, falling to her knees I almost felt sorry for her. "I'm so sorry, I-I know I insulted you a lot I know I said you were a weakling, but I didn't mean it. The truth was I really did care about you, you - you were my best friend, and now - and now you're gone." Emily suddenly got up, her look of sadness now replaced with one of anger. Her angry eyes met Evamon "And YOU! You took her away from me. You killed her! I'll kill you for what you did to my best friend!"   
Emily got and charged angrily at the rip in space.  
"Emily no!" Andrew yelled.   
Another dark tentacle shot out of the rip and before anyone could see Emily suffered the same fate as Blackgatomon, a dark tentacle impaled right through her stomach. I stared in utter horror, she was my enemy, but this was too horrible, even though I really had hated for what she had done, I was still horrified by what had just happened. The pointed end of the Dark tentacle stuck end from Emily's back blood dripping from it. Emily's eyes widened wide in pain surprise and horror, as did all of ours.  
"No," Andrew said weakly.   
Then like Blackgatomon said she shattered, into millions of pieces which floated to the sky and out of reach.   
"You're next," Evamon said to Andrew as another the bloody pointed dark tentacle flew at him.   
I couldn't look, I didn't want to see the horrible sight again, not for a third time, but when I opened my eyes the tentacle hadn't impaled Andrew it stopped right in front of him. Andrew's crest was glowing, again not a dark light a light like our own crests that was stopping the tentacle from hurting him.   
"Damn!" Evamon cursed. "Jeni and his allies have modified your crest! I can't hurt you! Not yet anyway, but I'll be back, when my body is complete and when I can destroy you, until then farewell."  
At that the Dark rip collapsed upon itself and disappeared, completely gone.   
Tears were running down Andrew's eyes now as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "EMILY!!!!"   
He was crying his eyes out now and didn't care that we were all staring at him. I approached him slowly, "Andrew I'm-"   
"I know," he said. "Just leave me alone. I know she did some horrible things, torture, slavery, even murder, but still she was my sister, and now - now she's gone. That bastard! He killed her! He killed my little sister!"  
I was about to comfort him, but Janine beat me to it.   
"Andrew, I completely understand what you're going through, I'm really sorry, I lost a brother a while ago too, and well he was a better person than Emily, I know you probably didn't care any more about Emily than I did for my brother. The pain will never really go away, but I swear it will get better."  
"Sure," Andrew said. "Just - just leave me alone! I don't need your comfort! I'm - I was the Digimon Emperor, I can handle this, come on Demidevimon let's go home, to the real world."  
"Okay," Demidevimon said flying onto Andrew's shoulder sharing the same look of sadness on his face that Andrew had."  
Andrew began to walk away his speed picking up as he got further.   
"Andrew wait!" I yelled to him.   
"I said leave me alone!" Andrew yelled.   
I stopped; there was no way I was going to get to him. I'd look up his address later and talk to him later. I turned to my teammates, my friends, smiled, and said. "We did it! We won!"  
The four Digimon who had been knocked down by Phantomon and Ladydevimon ran up to their respective partners and jumped into their arms cheering and celebrating. My own Digimon Saberleomon became engulfed in a wet glow and went down past his rookie form of Elecmon and into his In-Training form. Felamon. He cheered with the rest of us and jumped into my arms.   
"Guess going Mega takes a lot of energy huh?" I said.   
"Yeah," Felamon said. "So had to be back to In-Training instead of rookie, but I'll become Elecmon again eventually."   
I looked at up everybody celebrating including the Digimon we'd freed, but we really shouldn't be, I mean two people had just died, they were our enemies but they had still died. I had to speak up.  
"Guys," I said. "Maybe we shouldn't be celebrating right now, I mean it is a little disrespectful to Emily and Blackgatomon."  
"Disrespectful to them!" Dan yelled.  
"Kris, they tortured enslaved and murdered Digimon," Dan said. "They were disrespectful to everyone."  
"They didn't need to die," I said. "If you ask me they were just manipulated by that Evamon guy, besides he's just another reason we shouldn't be celebrating, I mean the way I see it he seems even worse than those two."  
"You have no idea how right you are." A strange mystical voice said.   
It came from the sky. All twelve of us looked up at the sky where another rip in the air was appearing, but this one, wasn't dark it was light, and I didn't get a dark feeling some it, I got a good one. A strange tiger Digimon appeared from it, and hovered there in the sky.   
"Greetings Canadian Digidestined," the tiger like Digimon said. "Kris is very right. Emily and Andrew are just the first of the enemies you will face, there is far worse than them to come and it is up to all of you to stop it."  
So there we were staring up at this strange mystical Digimon, but one question still whirred through my mind was he friend, or foe?  
  
-----------------  
Well that's it, that's the end of the Canadian Digidestined, nah just kiddin gyou think I'd just leave you hanging like that. The next part might take a while though because it needs some serious major tweaking, I've written it but it includes alot of information and I want to make sure I don't miss anything, or word it the wrong way. Let's just say for now that the tiger Digimon like you may suspect is the western equivalent of Oozoolongmon (that's probably mispelled).   



	17. 14 - The New Mission

Well here we go the first chapter in the second part of the story, this chapter doesn't really contain alot of story, pretty much a briefing of the next mission and how Emily and Andrew received their power. Two more chapters until they begin to meet the Japanese Digidestined. Anyway here's the next chapter  
-----------  
Chapter 14: The New Mission  
  
There were mixed emotions, as we looked up at the mystical tiger like Digimon. First was Janine's, she was defiantly afraid, her hands shaking and eyes wide in fear. Dan's was just the opposite, he looked up astonished happily amazed at the spectacular Digimon that had just appeared. Sean was as always indifferent, he held his own trademark indifferent look on his face, the same one he had even when we were facing death in the face. Rob had the same look Jenn and I had, a confused one, as we tried to figure out what exactly was happened.  
The Digimon hovered over us, and looked down admiringly over us.   
"Who are you?" Dan asked.  
"Ah, the owner of the crest of curiosity," the mystic tiger Digimon said. "I am not surprised that you would be the first to ask that question, do not be afraid, I have no intention of hurting you, nor am I able to. My name is Baihumon, I am one of the four guardians of the Digital World that guard the four sections of the Digital World, I guard the Western section of the Digital World."  
"I thought protecting the Digital World was our job," Dan said, still the only one who was brave - or reckless - enough to talk to Baihumon.  
"Yes it is," Baihumon said. "But it is mine as well, we were both created by the same beings, by the powers of light in the Digital World, I protect the Digital World by attempting to keep Dark forces that mean to harm it out, while you protect it by eliminating any dark powers that happen to slip by me or the other three guardians of the Digital World."   
"I'm assuming Andrew and Emily were two who slipped by you then?" Sean asked.   
"No, The Digimon Emperor and Digimon Empress were merely pawns of an even greater Dark force, had they attempted to break pass the defenses of the Digital World themselves they would have been stopped very easily."  
"And that greater dark force your talking about?" Rob said. "I'm assuming that's that dark rip that just disposed of two of his 'pawns' or what Emily and Andrew called Evamon."  
"Yes exactly," Baihumon said. "And that dark force did more than just slip past me and the other four Digimon guardians he sealed us away using the dark towers known as 'control spires', once we were sealed away and the Digital World's defenses were down it was easy for Evamon to begin attacking the Digital World."  
"If he wanted to attack the Digital World why didn't he just do it himself instead of using two humans?" I asked.   
"Even we guardians of the Digital World and the ones who created us do not know exactly why, but it is believed that Evamon why being extremely powerful now is not quite powerful yet to deal with it himself, in other worlds he was using the Digimon Emperor, and Digimon Empress to buy himself time."  
"So there's dozens of Digidestined around the World," Jenn said. "He took two of them and manipulated them into evil somehow?"  
"No," Baihumon answered. "Emily and Andrew were not Digidestined until they came in contact with Evamon."  
"What?" Every one of us said.  
"Of course their Digidestined?" Dan said boldly, maybe a little too boldly. "They may have been evil but they're Digidestined, the Digivices and crests speak for themselves."  
"They are - or perhaps were not Digidestined because they're powers were not given to them by the mystical beings of the Digital World they were given to them by Evamon."  
No one said anything at that; the twelve of us just stared at the glowing tiger Digimon above us extremely confused.   
"Perhaps you would understand better if I explained how you the true Digidestined obtained your power, then you could understand how Emily and Andrew gained theirs."  
"Explain away," Felamon said. "I'm a Digimon and even I don't get what you're saying."  
"You see there are great forces of light in the Digital World, they are not Digimon nor are they human, they have no physical form of their own. Not long after the Digital World began to grow they appeared, and along with them: the powers of light came the powers of darkness. So the mystical being of the Digital world began to from physical forms, which they fashioned after creatures from the real world, humans. They created the four of us to keep an eye on the Digital World, but they knew that would not be enough to protect the Digital World from the dark force they could sense beginning to grow, thus they felt it was necessary to create more protectors of the Digital World. They considered both Digimon and humans to protect the Digital World but they soon discovered that neither would be powerful enough to protect the Digital World against this darkness. Finally they discovered that while alone neither human or Digimon could be strong enough to take on the darkness, but together using their powers to fight as one Digimon and human could fight as a team to protect the Digital World against this Darkness."  
"Us," Felamon said.   
"Yes," Baihumon said. "So these beings of opened a gate to the real world to collect the data of humans so that Digivices and crests could be fashioned for them, this all happened eight years ago, but to do that they had to send Digimon into the real world. Eight years ago they sent two Digieggs through a computer to Odeiva Japan, one to the leader of the Japanese Digidestined Tai, and one to the six of you. These were special Digieggs containing Digimon that would Digivolve must faster than before, in a few hours one had become a champion and the other became an Ultimate. You probably don't remember the events of those days, allow me to remind you."  
Suddenly faded memories that had once faded away began to return to me. I remembered them now! I remembered being on vacation with my family, Sean wandered outside and I had seen that dinosaur Digimon fighting a parrot Digimon. The Dinosaur Digimon had been Greymon, I remembered him from the day Elecmon had first Digivolved. They had fought, and then returned to the Digital World.  
"It was me," Jenn said. "I was the one who received the Digiegg, I remember it all now."  
"Yes, during that time the six of you along with ten other children were being hit with beams of light, those beams of light collected your vital data, your personality everything about you, from that data they created Digivices for you and crests to match your strongest personality traits. The data was also used to find create Digieggs from that data to create your Digimon partners, so you see your Digimon are in fact a part of you. Once that was done, the defenders of the Digital World separated the eggs eight of them in the western section of the Digital World and eight in the east. However not long after your crests Digivices and Digieggs were prepared the dark force we were attempting to stop learned of what was being planned, and attacked each section of the Digital World where they were being held. Luckily most of them were saved and were delivered to us the guardians of the Digital World. We kept the kept the Digivices, and hid the crests in around the Digital World and protected the Digieggs until they hatched. That was two years after we had collected your data. For two years the Dark force known as Evamon lay dormant until it decided to attack using one of its minions Devimon. Devimon began attacking the Digital world using the first and most primitive type of enslaving tool, the Black gear. The ones that created your power decided it was time to send in the Digidestined to stop Devimon, so I with my three comrades we sent the sixteen of you your Digivices."  
"That's when those square and blue Digivices came out of the computer," Sean said.   
"Yes, those were the first models of Digivice. Anyway, the beings that created you felt it was only necessary to send seven of you into the Digital World, thus seven of the Japanese Digidestined were chosen. As predicted they defeated Devimon, however something unpredicted happened, a new dark force named Myotismon, not as powerful as Evamon but still too much for only seven Digidestined to handle. Thus we felt it necessary to open a Digital gate so the seven Digidestined could retrieve an eighth to help defeat Myotismon. This proved to be a mistake as Myotismon learned about this gate and of another Digidestined, and used the gate to attack the real world."  
"I remember that," I said. "I was right in the middle of it."  
"Things only got worse, Evamon took full advantage of the Digidestined being absent from the Digital World and sent in more of his minions to reshape the Digital World into Spiral Mountain. Fortunately the eight Digidestined succeeded both in defeating the new and weaker dark force Myotismon, and in defeating Evamon's newest stronger minions, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon and the Digital World eventually returned to it's state before Evamon began attacking it. At that time Evamon was thought to have given up and to have been defeated, then four years after he had been defeated he attacked the Digital World again. This time manipulating one of the Digidestined the ninth Japanese Digidestined Ken Ichijouji, the only Japanese Digidestined that did not help to defeat the Dark Masters. He manipulated him with a device much like the Dark prisms except this one could control humans, one called the Dark Spore. He used Ken and turned him into the Digimon Emperor, using that identity he enslaved hundreds of Digimon, he also used a device called a control spire to block Digivolving, leaving the forces of good helpless to defend the Digital World, the Digidestined's powers to stop them were gone, so a new - or should I saw old type of Digivolving was used. The same mystic ones that gave you your power brought up an ancient type of Digivolving known as Armor Digivolving to by pass the Digivolution blocking by using a new tool, Digieggs. Unfortunately only three of the present Digidestined including yourselves were able to have Digieggs fashioned for them, thus it was necessary to recruit three new Digidestined by calling upon three ancient Digimon that could use these Digieggs, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon, based on their own data three new Digidestined were sent new and improved Digivices to match the power of the new Dark Digivice that Evamon had created by in manipulating Ken. In time the three new Digidestined and two of the Digidestined that helped defeat the Dark Masters defeated Ken, and while you were fighting your fight in the western section of the Digital World Ken joined those five Digidestined and fought their own battles in the eastern section, now Ken is no longer under the influence of the Dark Spore and fights on the side of good once again."  
"So what does this have to do with us?" Dan yelled. "So far you've been saying stuff about the Japanese Digidestined! You said you were leading up to how Emily and Andrew got they're power! When are you going to get to that?"  
Baihumon smiled. "I was just getting to that now, maybe you should have the crest of impatience not curiosity."  
Dan only grunted in displeasure, as Baihumon continued with his explanation.  
"At this point it Evamon became frustrated and began to copy the powers that you had. While we have no idea what Evamon was truly thinking, it is believed that he felt that he was wrong only sending Digimon and humans alone against the Digidestined, and began to use a team of the two as the powers of light when they gave you your power, somehow he managed to get his hands on the technology that the powers of light had used to create Digivices, and improved upon the original design to make the same D3 that had first appeared when the Dark spore created Ken's D3, created two completely new Dark D3s. He searched the real world and found two individuals who already had darkness in their hearts as a result of the environment they had been raised in."  
"Emily and Andrew?" Rob asked.  
"Precisely," Baihumon answered. "Emily and Andrew grew up with Darkness and hate their entire lives, Emily was hit by it the hardest and grew a very Dark heart. However Andrew was not as bad, he needed to be tricked he needed to believe this was a game before his heart could be engulfed in Darkness, Emily did not need to be tricked this way her heart was Dark enough, unlike Andrew or Ken she knew perfectly well what she was doing."  
"What happened to her?" I asked. "What could have happened to her to make her like that?"  
"I cannot give that information," Baihumon said. "It is not important for the task at hand so I will not waste time explaining it to you. Anyway, Evamon then chose two of his most loyal minions, one of which he had recovered from Myotismon and assigned them to be Emily and Andrew's Digimon. However Emily and Andrew could not take over the Digital World with Demidevimon and Blackgatomon alone, thus Evamon created ten Dark Prisms for them so they could enslave other Digimon to help them take over the Digital World, it is unknown why he only provided ten."  
"No it's not," I said.   
"Yeah," Felamon said. "We saw Emily talking to Evamon, he said that he only gave her ten because he was still building up his power and was too weak at that time."  
"No, Evamon had more than enough power to give them an unlimited supply, he lied to Emily about that, for some reason he only gave them ten."  
We were awe struck at that, something was up with Evamon, it was like he wanted Emily and Andrew to lose.   
"On with the rest," Baihumon continued with his explanation. "The Japanese Digidestined would have been sent to deal with Emily and Andrew however they were busy dealing with a new Dark force that had appeared in the eastern section of the Digital World, thus the powers that created you brought out you the -ahem - auxiliary Digidestined."  
"Auxiliary Digidestined!" We all yelled.   
"Are you telling me that the six of us are just your failsafe? In case the other Digidestined couldn't fight."  
"Y-yes," Baihumon said with shame in his voice. "When your data was originally collected we had never intended you to do any fighting, as it was with Ken which is why we suspect Evamon picked Ken to be the first Digimon Emperor, his only mistake was choosing the owner of the crest of Kindness. We knew that you could not defeat Emily and Andrew as you were, your Digivices just weren't powerful enough, thus we upgraded them and turned them into D3s, then we activated the crests that were scattered around the Digital World. Unfortunately only two could be recovered before Evamon discovered what was happening, he immediately sent Emily out, who retrieved the remaining five crests."  
"Five?" Sean said sounding confused. "But if you add five to the two that were retrieved, one of the two being Kris, who was the other."  
"Are you all this impatient? I shall get to that later. Fortunately though and of no surprise to myself you were able to retrieve the crests. Though you know that already, and I don't want to agitate you even further. Evamon truly had underestimated you he did not think you would be able to beat his latest minions, but after Emily's defeat by merely two of you he knew it was time to make them more powerful, thus he supplied them with crests. Normally creating crests would be impossible for a dark being such as Evamon to do but he happened to come upon a technology created by Myotismon, one in which Myotismon used to copy the crest of Light so his own minions could locate the eighth child. Evamon used that technology to copy the two most powerful crests: Hope and Light. He used thousands control spires to modify them to become dark crests, and the exact opposite of what they should be: Evil, and Darkness, once those crests were broken so were the thousands of spires that sealed me away, thus allowing me to be free once again. So you see that Emily and Andrew are - sorry were not real Digidestined because they were chosen by Evamon and given their power by Evamon, not by the powers of light of the Digital World like you - the true Digidestined."  
"Okay this is the second time you've done that," Rob said.  
"Done what?" Baihumon said.   
"You started saying are then changed it to were, why did you do that?"  
Baihumon smiled. "Not surprising you picked that up, you do have the crest of perception after all. Allow me to explain. The problem for Evamon was that like the good crests the dark crests would only work if the personalities of their holders matched the crests. Which they did for a time, especially Emily's, but once Andrew realized what he was doing he changed, and his true self surfaced once again which was definitely not evil, because of that his crest no longer worked and Phantomon became Demidevimon again, with the darkness out of Andrew's crest the ones that gave you your power gave Andrew his own, quickly modifying his crest into one that was good like all of yours, into the crest of Sacrifice to be exact."  
"That's what Evamon meant when he said that 'Jeni and his allies' had modified his crest and why he couldn't hurt him." Rob said.  
"Yes," Baihumon confirmed. "Jeni is the name of one of the mystical beings that gave you your power in the first place."  
"So what about Emily?" I said. "Did her crest get modified too? I mean before - before she - she was killed."  
"No," Baihumon answered. "True she is no longer an evil Digidestined, but that is only because she was destroyed."  
"Serves her right," Jenn said coldly. "After all the horrible things she did."  
I stared at Jenn in shock; if anyone I thought Jenn would feel at least some remorse for Emily's death. Yes she had done horrible things but she was still dead, and deserved a little respect, even if she had been a monster.   
"However," Baihumon continued. "Though The Digimon Emperor and Empress have been defeated the threat is far from over. Evamon will not rest, not until his powers are at full power and both the Digital World and the human world are his. I've recently learned that Evamon has brought an old enemy of the Japanese Digidestined back to life, it is only a matter of time before it decides to attack."  
"Don't worry," Sean said. "We'll keep an eye on the Digital World and take this thing out too."  
"Watching the Digital World will not do you any good," Baihumon said. "As Evamon is sending it to attack the real world."  
I could feel my heart stop beating, before I had been worried when thousands of Digimon were in danger, I hated it even more that now my own world, my own people, my own family was in danger. Of course if the Digital World had been in danger so was the real world, so they always had been in danger but this time they were in direct danger.  
"And you cannot defeat this enemy alone." Baihumon said. "You must find the Japanese Digidestined, and team up with them to defeat this upcoming threat, as neither of you can beat them alone. You will need the eight Digidestined that defeated the Dark Masters four years ago, the three newest Digidestined, the former Digimon Emperor Ken, even Andrew will be needed, and lastly yourselves. Only the twenty of you can defeat the upcoming threat, it will appear in Japan very soon, which is where you must go to find them, but make sure you stop off in New York to pick up one of the Japanese Digidestined that lives there first, if you manage to defeat the new threat, which I am sure you will, you will most likely will, and possibly Evamon himself." Baihumon turned around and began to fly towards the rip of light that he had formed. "But before I go, I must tell you, be sure to find the seventh member of your team before finding the Japanese Digidestined, you'll need him."  
As he said that final thing, it suddenly snapped in our brains that he had left out something he said he would get to.  
"You didn't answer my question from before!" Sean yelled. "Who was the other Digidestined who found his crest about the same Kris got his."  
"William Erisson," Baihumon said continuing to move towards the rip of light. "That's all you need to know to find him."  
"Wait!" Sean yelled. "Don't you dare leave! I've got more questions for you! COME BACK!"  
It was too late Baihumon had already disappeared into the rip of light. We all stared in awe not sure what to say at what we'd just been told, and the mission we'd just been assigned, I bet the Japanese Digidestined never had to deal with something like this. Sean seemed very, very mad, it happened a lot with him, especially when he lost an argument, which rarely happened being so persistent, but this was one time Sean's persistence wasn't going to help him.   
"Stupid tiger," he muttered. "What is he afraid of me or something?"  
I stepped up to him. "I'm sure we'll find out what you want to know pretty soon Sean." I stepped ahead of the others still holding Felamon in my arms. "Well guys looked like we just got the briefing for our new mission. Honestly I have no idea how we're going to complete it, but our first step is finding the Japanese Digidestined."  
"Haven't we tried to do that?" Janine asked.   
"Yeah, but now we have a name, a full name, remember Ken Ichijouji, I'll do a search on that name, I'll sure I'll get something, and the seventh member of our team should be just as easy to find. William Erisson, I'll do a search on him too. And we could actually win, my crest working its only a matter of time before yours starts working too."  
At the mention of the crests Janine suddenly had a look of fear on her face. "Felamon!" she yelled. "The crests! I gave them to you. Where are they?"  
"Don't worry," Felamon said smiling. "I've got them right here in my pouch."  
Felamon reached into an invisible pouch just under his mouth with his foot, and pulled out the five crests of my friends, and distributed them to their owners. Honestly I didn't even want to know why Felamon had the crests with him. There really wasn't anything left to do now. Jenn approached me and placed an arm around my shoulder. "Ready to go home now?"  
I smiled just at the mention of home, I'd only been gone a few days, but it had seemed like weeks.  
"Yeah," I said. "I can't wait."  
  
-----------  
Well that's the briefing,now this is a chapter I would really like to get reviews on. I'd really like to know what you think of it, and I'm hoping it may have cleared a few things up. Anyway stay tuned for the next one 


	18. 15 - Preparations

Here it is next chapter, like the last one this one doesn't have much in it, like the title says its just preparations for the next mission, but they're still important to note. Anyway without further adue here's the latest chapter in "The Canadian Digidestined."  
  
But first the disclaimer, blah blah I don't own Digimon it's just fan fiction so please don't sue.   
---------------  
Chapter 15: Preparations  
  
Jenn  
  
We left the Digital World almost immediately, well as immediately as we could anyway it was still an hour walk to the nearest Digiport. We emerged from the Digital world from my desktop computer, the same place I had used to enter it. Kris gave the usual orders after returning from the Digital World that he'd call us when he'd devised up a plan for what to do next, everyone left one by one, Kris was the last to leave, I decided to walk him home.   
"So," Kris said as we walked towards his house, with Felamon asleep in his arms, Penguinmon had fallen asleep before we left my house, I'd let her sleep instead of taking her with me. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"  
My mind froze, why did he have to bring that up? I couldn't help but go back to this morning in the cave; I had come so close to telling him how I felt, that was until Penguinmon interrupted us. Why did she have to do that? I would never be able to gather up the courage to tell him again, especially not now. I looked up at the night sky trying to figure out what I was going to say. I couldn't believe it was night already, we'd been in the Digital World a lot longer than I thought.  
"Jenn?" Kris said snapping me out of my trance.  
"Yeah?" I said.   
"This morning you were about to say something before those Digimon showed up, what was it?"  
"It's nothing," I said. "Forget about it."  
"Come on," Kris coaxed. "You can tell me."  
It was happening again! He was pushing me to tell him; maybe I actually could now, maybe.  
"Well," I said weakly. "It's just - I - that-"   
Say it! I yelled inside my mind. Just say it its just three little words, I like you. How hard could it be to say three words?   
But it was really hard, what if he hated me afterwards. What was I saying? Kris could never hate me no matter what I said.   
"I - I- I was wondering what did Emily ask of you earlier." I said very quickly as I asked the first question that came to mind popped into my head. Actually it wasn't that bad of on, I could completely dismiss the idea of telling him by asking it.  
"W-what do you mean?" Kris asked nervously.  
I thought my next words through carefully I had to sound like I knew what I was talking about or he'd figure out that's not what I wanted to talk to him about.   
"When Emily offered to let the Digimon go," I started. "In exchange for you coming with her, plus carrying through what she asked of you earlier. What did she ask of you earlier."  
Now Kris began to seem nervous, and had the same worried expression I had on my face when he had asked me what I wanted to tell him.   
"Oh that," she said wiping his brow. "It's not that important, Emily's gone now so you don't have to worry about it."  
"Yeah but what is it?" I asked completely forgetting what I was worrying about just a minute ago.   
"It's not important," Kris said even more nervously.  
"You've told me stuff that's not important before," I said. "Besides like you said before we tell each other everything, just tell me."  
"Look, it's not exactly something I'm comfortable talking about it."  
"Not even with me?" I asked somewhat annoyed. "You've told me things that embarrassed you before."  
"T-This is different?"  
"How?" I asked almost yelling. "If it's not important than you shouldn't feel uncomfortable telling me."  
"I'd rather not."  
I felt my anger growing, I really hated when he kept things from me, not that he did it very often.  
"Just tell me!"  
Kris sighed realizing he wasn't going to win. "Fine, if you really want to know I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it, like I said before it's something I really didn't want to do."  
"So what was it?"  
"She wanted me to, to - give her a successor."  
"A successor? How were you supposed to do that?"  
Kris sighed; I guess he really didn't want to explain it to me. "She wanted someone to take over her empire after she was gone, and only one of her own bloodline, and she wanted me to give her one."  
I was half confused, but I had a slight idea of what he was talking about, and I hoped that the small inkling I had was wrong.  
"So basically…." Kris said very shyly. "She wanted me to - well give her a child."  
"WHAT!" I screamed. "She wanted to sleep with you!"  
"I guess that would have been part of it."   
I could now see why Kris had been hesitant to tell me, that bitch! How dare she, Kris was mine! Or was going to be, I hoped, it was a good thing for her that she was dead otherwise I'd have to kill her, and I was serious at this moment I really wanted to kill her, as anger flowed through my body a sudden realization hit me.  
"And you were going to!" I yelled accusingly, maybe a mistake.   
"What! NO!"  
"Yes you were! She offered to let those Digimon go if you came with her and followed through with what she asked of you earlier, which was for you to give her a child, which would involve you sleeping with her! You were willing to do it!"  
"Oh yeah, that," Kris said sighing. "Okay I'll admit that I was willing to, if it meant saving hundreds of Digimon I was willing to, but that didn't mean I wanted to. I mean she was a monster, and I hated the fact of even looking at her, I'll admit that I did like the kiss but that-"  
"THE WHAT!?" I yelled. "You kissed her!"   
I could feel my heart breaking, not only had he kissed her but he'd liked it! And if he'd liked it then it had to have meant something.  
"No, no she kissed me."  
"When?"   
"Well once on the beach and - "  
"AND!" I screamed. "You kissed her twice."  
"She kissed me," he repeated.   
"And you liked it?"  
"Just the first one, on the beach when I thought she was Emmie, before I knew she was Emmie, I didn't know she was the Digimon Empress."  
"And the second one?"  
"Hated it, I would've pushed her away but I was shackled to a pole."  
I could feel slight relief, he didn't like the second one, and he only liked the first one because he thought he didn't know she was the Digimon Empress, but still…he'd kissed someone else. I probably should've left it alone, but I couldn't I had to know the details of that kiss.  
"How long exactly did this kiss last?" I pressed on.   
"W-which one?" Kris said nervously.  
"The first one!" I yelled. "The one you liked."  
"Not long, just about thirty seconds."  
"Thirty seconds!" I yelled, feeling my blood boil, I was madder about the kiss, that I had been about Emily waning Kris to father her child. "That's not a kiss! That's making out!"  
"Calm down, like I said I didn't know she was the Digimon Empress, I thought she was someone else. Besides it was just a kiss, and I only enjoyed the physical aspect of it, it didn't mean anything, why is it bothering you so much?"  
Now once again, it was my turn to be nervous. Now what was I supposed to say? The only explanation was the truth, that I didn't like the fact that, I liked him, and that it killed me that he had kissed someone else, someone that wasn't me.   
"I'm your best friend," I said. "I'm just concerned about you, I - I don't want you to get hurt."  
Please buy it! Please buy it!  
"Oh," he said accepting my excuse. It was true, I didn't want him to get hurt, but I trusted him enough that he knew what he was doing, and him getting hurt wasn't something I was worried about.  
"Maybe I should've told you, but it didn't seem like that big a deal."  
"Don't worry about it." I said.   
The rest of the way was silence. All could do was think about what I'd just heard. He kissed her, he'd kissed someone else, and Emily the Digimon Empress nonetheless. Sure he said it didn't mean anything to him, and that she had kissed him, he hadn't kissed her. I just wish I had some more details, I couldn't ask him about it though, if I did he'd know that it was bothering me, and before long he'd figure out that I liked him, and I did want him to know, but I wanted to be able to tell him myself on my own accord not because it had been forced out of me. Then there was this other part of me that wanted him to figure it out, so maybe there'd be a slight chance that he'd grow to feel the same way, and tell me then it would be easy to tell him, but that was just some stupid fantasy. We reached his house in a few minutes, I walked inside with him, needless to say his parents were happy to see him, they'd been worried about him after a few hours of him being missing, I could only imagine how scared they'd been after a few days. They I couldn't only imagine because I'd been that worried too, maybe even more so than them.   
"Where were you?" Kris's mother asked still hugging him tightly.   
Felamon and I stayed in the entrance only watching the reunion. Kris's Digimon had woken up as we walked in the house, and was trying to stay hidden behind me.   
Now what? Was the question going through both Felamon and I's minds, he couldn't tell them the truth. It's not like he could just say. "Well Mom I was locked in a Digital battle in an alternate world with two evil kids bent on enslaving that entire world, and I was captured by one of them and just recently escaped." But Kris didn't seem the least bit nervous.   
"I - I don't know," Kris stuttered out.   
"You don't know?" Kris's father said.   
"I can't remember anything that happened the last few days," Kris lied. "My memories really fuzzy, I just remember - darkness then-"  
I stepped up from my position in the corner. "He just showed up at my house, confused and disoriented, I thought it would be best to bring him back here."  
Kris's mother's eyes met mine and she smiled. "Thanks Jenn, we really appreciate it."  
"It's not a problem, he's my friend, I'll be heading home now, and I'll give you a call later to see how you're doing Kris."  
Kris just looked at me smiled and nodded. I walked by the door and Felamon who was staying perfectly still pretending to be a stuffed animal. I walked out the door and began walking home. It worked, both of us did a pretty good job of pretending we had no idea what had just happened. So that was it, Emily and Andrew defeated, maybe not in the way we'd hoped for, personally I hated Emily for all the things she'd done, but I had never intended for her to die, maybe imprisoned but I never would have killed her, and Kris was right she was an evil life, but she was still a life. I guess that was Kris, someone who cared about all life even though it was evil, and that was just one of the reasons I cared for him so much.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
It was the next morning, as I expected my parents had completely freaked out while I was gone, fortunately I'd worked out something to tell them, I had to think about something while I was shackled to that pole. Despite all the time to think about it all I had come up with was. "I don't know" or "I don't remember", but despite how pathetic my excuse had been, it worked. My parents had notified the police this morning that I had returned, and had come by this morning and grilled me for answers of what had happened, I told them exactly what I told my parents, they'd finally let me go a few minutes a go, and I now sat in my room, as the police talked to my parents.  
"Ready to go Kris?" Elecmon asked.   
Elecmon had Digivolved into his normal rookie stage this morning after having breakfast.   
"Yeah, just a sec," I said cracking the door open so I could hear the conversation.   
"It's not likely you son was kidnapped ma'am." The officer said.   
"Not kidnapped!" my mother yelled. "My son wouldn't just disappear for three days!"  
"Please calm down and let me explain. We've talked to the father of Miss Sadler the girl your son went out with the night he disappeared and he said that she has a tendency to disappear for weeks on end, and return unharmed, we believe that your son may have gone with her this time and somehow ended back home, now Emily hasn't returned yet-"  
I let the door shut, I didn't want to hear any of the conversation, I wonder how long it would be until Emily's family realized she wasn't coming back. If they even cared, sure Andrew did, but he knew, the only other person would be her father, but Baihumon said he was an alcoholic, and probably didn't care, if he was indifferent about her disappearing than it was unlikely he would ever care. I moved over to the window and opened it.   
"Let's go," I said.   
"Aren't you going to tell your parents?" Elecmon asked.   
"Are you crazy? They won't let me go out, they're being way too overprotective. They don't want me going anywhere for a while."  
"I don't really blame them, I mean they're worried you might disappear again."  
"Yeah I know, but it's not like they can keep me here forever, besides we've got work to do, we've got to get the team together, and Baihumon said that all of us would be needed, and that includes Andrew, so we've got to go talk to him, and my parents probably don't want me going over to Andrew's house seeing as that's also where Emily lives."  
"You've got a point, but what if they realize you're gone?"  
"I can guarantee you they will, you're here they've been checking up on me every ten minutes since I got back, plus they made that appointment with the psychiatrist to try and make me remember what happened, so they'll definitely notice I'm gone, I'm just going to leave them a note."  
I tossed the note I had written to my parents on my bed, I didn't give to many details; in short I said I was going to a "friends" house.  
"Let's get moving before my parents come to check up on me."  
Elecmon nodded and jumped onto my back, clinging onto my shoulders. I jumped from the window landing on the hard ground, fortunately it was only about a five-foot drop, and nothing to worry about, I'd taken worse falls than that.   
"Do you know where to go?" Elecmon asked.   
"Yeah," I answered. "I looked up the only Sadler in the phone book and got the address."  
"Maybe we should be talking to this new other member of our group, it's more likely he wants to help than Andrew."  
"I considered that, but there were two dozen Erissons in the book, I thought I'd start with Andrew since I knew where he was then find this new guy."  
"Is it just me or does it bother you that we never heard of this guy before, I mean Emily and Andrew didn't even have his crest."  
"They didn't have mine either," I said. "Because I recovered mine before they could find it, this guy probably did too. It's weird actually, usually there's some complicated explanation to the ways things work here, but this one's relatively simple. The only reason he didn't end up helping us in the fight earlier was simply because he didn't know he was needed, and we didn't know he existed, we assumed Andrew and Emily had gotten all the crests."  
"That brings another question to mind," Elecmon said. "Why did I become Saberleomon when I Digivolved going straight to Mega, while didn't I become an Ultimate."  
"That's a good point," I said. "But how exactly does not knowing about the seventh member of our group bring that question to mind."  
"I don't know, it just does."  
I laughed and ruffled the fur on Elecmon's head between his ears. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough let's just go talk to Andrew."  
Using the address I found in the phone book I eventually found Andrew's house, they keyword there being eventually. The part of town he lived in wasn't very familiar to me, very run down. Andrew's house in particular had brown dying grass with various metal auto parts scattered about it, there was a body to an old car in the center of the lawn, that it looked like someone was trying to restore, the paint on the house was chipped everywhere, several of the windows had been boarded up, they only thing that seemed to be in decent condition was the door, and even that didn't look that great. I sighed slowly approached the house and knocked on the door. In a few moments the door opened revealing a very large man, and I mean very large. He had a huge beer belly, and filthy unshaven face, your classic alcoholic.  
"Hi," I said. "Is Andrew here, I need to talk to him."  
The guy I could only assume was Andrew's father, rolled his eyes took a swig of the beer he was holding. "Just a second I'll get him."  
Andrew's father disappeared into the house slamming the door in my face, in a few minutes he returned.   
"Andrew doesn't want to see anyone right now," he said gruffly.  
"This is really important," I said. "I really need to talk to Andrew."  
"Like I said he doesn't want to talk to anyone!"  
"But it's-"  
"Are you deaf? Or just stupid? I said he wants to be left alone! So get out of here."  
At that he slammed the door shut.   
"Think we should try again?" Elecmon asked.   
"No," I said. "There's no way were going to get that guy to let us talk to Andrew, and if Andrew's not ready to talk we shouldn't force him to, judging by that guy and that Emily had to grow up with him, I could definitely see how she ended up being evil. Anyway we should concentrate on finding the seventh member of our team, then contacting the Japanese Digidestined and tell them of the threat - whatever it is - and that we're coming."  
"You just want to leave?" Elecmon said. "Baihumon said we need Andrew."  
"I know," I said. "But we'll be back, I'm not surprised Andrew doesn't want to talk right now. I mean he just lost his sister."  
"Yeah, you're right, it is probably best that we give him some space for a while. By the way have you told any of the others that you plan on letting Andrew join the group?"  
I smiled nervously. "No, I didn't think it would be a good idea just yet, I'm not quite sure they'd approve, I mean after all the things he's done."  
"Maybe you should tell them, they're part of the team they should get a say in it too."  
"I know, I just wanted to talk to Andrew first, but now I guess I'll have to now that we're leaving it for a while. Let's head home maybe my parents haven't noticed that I'm gone yet."  
Elecmon nodded and we started heading home, carrying Elecmon on my back, but we only managed to turn a corner before we were stopped by a familiar voice.  
"Hey guys wait!" the voice yelled.   
Elecmon and I turned to the direction of the voice, where we saw Demidevimon flying towards us. I immediately started looking around, good there wasn't anybody around, not that I could see anyway. The little bat Digimon wasn't exactly staying hidden, he was flying around in broad daylight. True Elecmon was too, but he was clinging to my back so he looked like a stuffed animal backpack, but Demidevimon was right out in the open. I immediately grabbed Demidevimon into my arms and held him into my stomach hiding him from view.   
"What are you doing!" I said. "Someone's going to see you."  
"I wouldn't worry about that, people live in run down places like this for a reason even if someone saw me no one would believe them."  
I released Demidevimon and he perched on a nearby brown and dying hedge.  
"What do you want?" Elecmon said coldly.   
"I just want to talk." Demidevimon said.   
"Yeah right," Elecmon said. "I may not have lived in the Digital World my life but I've learned enough from the Digimon we've helped to know what you're like. You don't talk you manipulate, and you're willing to sell anyone out, as long as you get what you want. You're nothing but a rat."  
"I guess I deserved that," Demidevimon said, actually looking shameful. That caught me by surprise. I'd heard some of the things Demidevimon had done from some of the Digimon that had volunteered to help us, he manipulated the Japanese Digidestined and did anything for a reward from his master Myotismon, and eventually was destroyed by him, I guess Evamon had revived him.  
"But that's all in my past now, I'm Andrew's partner now, and I don't plan on changing that even if Evamon wants to destroy me."  
Elecmon stared at him suspiciously. "Don't believe him Kris, you heard what those Digimon told us, he's said he'd changed before."  
"This is different," Demidevimon said now beginning to raise his voice. "True in my past I was willing to sell out anyone and do anything to please whatever master I had, if I did I was rewarded, and I was willing to do anything for that reward, if it meant lying cheating anything. Then I was killed by Myotismon, and later reconfigured like all Digimon are, Evamon found me and I worked for him. Then he created Andrew and Emily's Dark Digivices and assigned me to be his partner. At first I considered Andrew to be like all my other masters, and wanted to please him so I could be rewarded, but then after a while, after protecting him I - I actually began to care for him, I know it sounds strange Demidevimon the rat actually caring for someone other than himself but it's true. I actually cared for Andrew more than I did myself and at times I was more than willing to sacrifice my own life for him. Soon I wasn't trying to please him for the reward, I was trying to please him so I could get his approval, not once during my entire time of working for evil had I actually sought out the approval of my master, I didn't care if they approved of me so long as they gave me my rewards. I don't see Andrew as a master anymore I see him as a friend, and despite the fact that he treated me like garbage. Then he realized that none of this was a game and I saw what I knew all along, that he actually cared for me too. I used to think it was stupid how you Digimon put your lives on the long for your partners, but now I actually understand, and now that he knows I'm actually alive he's actually being nice to me, we've got the same relationship that the two of you have, and what's really weird is that I like it. Me Demidevimon I actually care for somebody besides myself, it even surprised me."  
Elecmon and I could only stare dumbfounded, even though he was an evil Digimon - or had been, he had still been able to care for his Digidestined partner.   
"I can't believe I'm saying this," Elecmon said. "I believe you, I actually trust something you're saying."  
"You do?" Demidevimon said sounding more surprised than anyone. "I didn't think you'd start trusting me yet, I mean after all the horrible things I've done."  
"I believe you because I feel the same way about Kris that you do about Andrew, "And any other Digimon that has a Digidestined partner feels the same way about their partner, the bond between a Digimon and Digidestined is something so great that even someone with a past like you can't help but have it."  
"Now don't start thinking I'm going soft on you," Demidevimon said. "I care about Andrew and I'm willing to stick my neck out for him, not for you guys, unless of course Andrew asks me to."  
"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" I asked.  
"The better question is what did you want to talk to Andrew about, he's not exactly up to talking right now. You know because of Emily - but you can tell me and I'll relay the message to him."  
"We need his help," I began to explain. "You guys left a little earlier than you should and you missed some serious information from the guardian of the western section of the Digital World."  
"This has something to do with Evamon doesn't it?" Demidevimon asked.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"I worked for him, I know what he was planning, I know that he wouldn't just stop with his evil work just because you defeated us, he's planning on releasing another one of his minions but against the real world this time, right?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, do you know who?"  
Demidevimon shook his head. "Nope, that's all I know, he didn't really tell us much, he just said we'd better not fail because he'd hate to have to attack the real world this early, even though I severely doubt he'd hate to attack the real world."  
"The reason we came over is so we can get you and Andrew's help this threat is supposed to be big, and the six of us aren't going to be enough, we're going to get the Japanese Digidestined's help too, but we're not even sure that'll be enough we want your help too."  
Demidevimon looked completely shocked at what I had just said. "You're going to try and take on Evamon! Are you insane! You have no idea what kind of power he has. He'll annihilate you."  
"Maybe," I said. "But we were given this power so we could stop him, am I to assume that's a 'no'."   
"I'm not saying we won't help, I'm saying I don't want to, but if Andrew wants to help stop him I'm more than willing to back him up."  
Even I took that last speech as a surprise, and I was supposed to be compassionate, Demidevimon was sounding like a real Digidestined Digimon.   
"So you'll tell him?" Elecmon asked.  
"I will," Demidevimon answered. "But I'm not sure how ready he'll be to help, Emily's death has really upset him. I'll talk to him, but I'm not sure he'll be up to it."  
"Thanks," I said. "I'll be back sometime in the next few days to talk to him myself, personally I'd like to give him more time to grieve, but time isn't exactly on our side right now, we've got to get to Japan immediately, whatever we're going to do we have to do it now."  
"I understand, I'll talk to Andrew about it, good luck to you guys." Demidevimon said as he took to the air and flew into one of the windows of Andrew's house.   
"So what now?" Elecmon asked.   
"We let Demidevimon talk to Andrew I guess, but for now our job is find the seventh - or eighth if you count Andrew, then we contact the Japanese Digidestined. After that well I don't know what we do after that some things you just have to wait to happen."  
"So now we have to do the hardest part of our preparations," Elecmon said.  
"And that would be?"  
"Telling the others that Andrew's coming with us."  
I sighed. "I forgot about that. I'm going to have to prepare for preparations."  
Elecmon laughed, and we began walking home.   
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.   
They weren't exactly happy with the idea that Andrew would be joining us. I'd called everyone minutes after Elecmon and I had gotten home from Andrew's, we'd gotten lucky, my parents hadn't noticed I'd left. We'd assembled fifteen minutes after I had called everyone, obviously at my house, my parents didn't mind having some of my friends over but they didn't want me going anywhere.  
"You've lost it haven't you?" Dan said. "You must have you've gone completely insane."  
"Why not," I asked even though I knew the answer. "He's Digidestined, he could help us."  
"Okay did you completely forget what was happening the past two months!" Sean yelled. "You've seen what he's done, and now you want him to join us."  
"Baihumon said we needed him to defeat the upcoming threat," I said. "So he should join and help us."  
"I'm not sure about that," Janine said. "I mean why exactly should we trust Baihumon anyway, he comes out of nowhere, we don't know what he's like maybe he's just one of Evamon's minions."  
"I don't think so," Rob said. Had he just agreed with me? "When Evamon showed up I got an evil feeling from him, but when Baihumon came I didn't get that feeling when Baihumon showed up, and I think Kris is right, as much as I don't like it maybe Andrew should join us."  
"Great you've lost it too," Dan said. "Are the two of you forgetting what he's done, he tortured, and killed Digimon, and without remorse."  
"Really?" I said. "Without remorse, did you not see him fall to his knees and yell 'what have I done?' He thought this was a game, he didn't know what he was doing."  
"That may be true Kris," Janine said. "But even if he did think it was a game it takes a pretty sick individual to want to play a game the way he did."  
"Janine's right," Sean said. "Even if he thought they were just data he didn't have to hurt them."  
"He thought being the bad guy was his role," I said. "He thought that was what he was supposed to do to win the game. Sean I remember a few days before Emily kidnapped me you were over here playing a certain video game with my brother, Rampage right, where you're giant monsters and trash buildings and eat people, what if you suddenly found out that wasn't a game it was some parallel universe and those people you ate while playing the game were actually alive? I'd assume you'd stop, Andrew is in that position right now, and I know that he doesn't intend on doing any more damage."  
Sean grew a face of hurt. "You do have a point, maybe we - we should - let him - let him join us."  
As he said those words everyone looked at him in total shock, had he just conceded in an argument? Had I just won an argument with the owner of the crest of Persistence?  
"Sean, are you okay?" Tapirmon asked.  
"Fine," Sean snapped. "I'm not allowed to admit that I might be wrong."  
"You just usually don't," Tapirmon, said fearing what Sean's reaction would be.   
"You too Sean," Dan yelled. "You actually agree with Kris now, I thought if anything you would be the one to agree with me, Jenn you haven't said anything, I know you'll agree with me you were the one who was most disgusted by the things Andrew did."  
"Actually," Jenn said weakly. "I agree with Kris, maybe we should ask him to join us."  
"Yeah figures," Dan said coldly. "You would agree with him."  
Jenn's face changed to a mix of worry and anger. Obviously connected to what Dan said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I said confused.  
"Nothing!" Jenn immediately snapped.  
"Yeah," Dan said grinning at Jenn. "Absolutely nothing."  
"So basically the only one who agrees with me is Janine!"   
"I didn't say I agree with you," Janine said.  
"What so I'm all alone in this?"   
"I didn't say I agreed with Kris either," Janine said. "I'm not really sure what we should do. Sure Andrew did some horrible things, but an evil force was manipulating him, but I still don't feel we can completely trust him, but the only way to be sure is to give him a chance. I don't agree with Kris that he's one of us, he's not, he was given his powers by darkness, there's still got to be some darkness within him, but I also don't agree with Dan that we should just dismiss the idea of him joining us, we should give a chance, and see how it works out."   
Dan rolled his eyes. "How about you Digimon you agree with me right? I mean it was your people he was torturing."  
"Nope," Elecmon said. "I agree with Kris."  
"Rob's got the crest of Perception for a reason," Gotsumon said. "I trust his judgment enough to know that we can trust Andrew."  
"Personally," Otamamon said. "I hate him for what he did, he kidnapped and tortured Digimon some of which were my best friends, but we need all the help we can get, and if he's willing to help then we should accept it."  
"I don't trust him a bit," Penguinmon said. "And I really don't think he should join us, especially since it would mean Demidevimon would join us and while Andrew may mean well Demidevimon never does."  
If only Penguinmon had heard what Demidevimon had said earlier she wouldn't be saying that.  
"It's rare that Sean ever loses an argument, if he's willing to concede to something he knows that it's right, so I'm ready to accept Andrew into our group."  
Dan looked over to the only Digimon that hadn't answered, his own. "Gizamon, you agree with me right."  
"Well - " Gizamon said reluctantly. "I do hate Andrew for what he's done, but - he didn't really know what he was doing, and I've played that Rampage game, and it was fun, I wouldn't do it to living beings, but I've played a role in a game that I would never do if I knew it was real, so I guess I agree with everyone else."  
"So even my own Digimon disagrees with me!" Dan yelled in total shock, but then grinned. "Fine, we'll let him join us, but only because I'm curious to see what happens, when - or should I say if he does."  
"Really you're actually ready to accept Andrew into our group?" I said. "I didn't think you'd be so accepting so fast."  
"I guess we're just desperate," Sean said. "I'm sure we wouldn't even be considering letting Andrew into this group if it wasn't for this big threat Baihumon warned us about. I mean the whole reason our team was pulled together was to stop him, and now he's going to be one of us."  
"Are you guys forgetting that Andrew wasn't the only one doing all those things?" I asked. "If you ask me I think most of the things they did was Emily's idea. I've seen them together Emily was definitely the leader of the group, she made the decisions I even saw some looks of horror on Andrew's face at the horrible things she chose to do."  
"That doesn't really surprise me," Jenn said. "Emily was definitely the more evil of the two, if one of them had to die I'm glad it was her."  
That was it I'd had enough of all this disrespect towards Emily, especially coming from Jenn.  
"Okay you guys I'm tired of all this disrespect towards Emily!" I yelled. "She died! Do you understand that, when someone dies you're not supposed to be happy despite the things they may have done. Emily did some horrible things, and yes maybe she doesn't deserve any respect after the things she's done, but it's just not right to get happiness from another person's death no matter how evil they were."  
"Kris - I'm - I'm sorry," Jenn stuttered.   
"You should be, I can't believe you of all people would be happy about someone's death." I said maybe a little too coldly. I could definitely see hurt in her face. I guess I expected her to fight back. I knew she wasn't happy about Emily's death, she was just glad to see her reign of horror ended, like the rest of us she didn't intend on having Emily die, but instead of defending herself she just let her head and said quietly.  
"Sorry."  
Yep, I'd definitely been too hard on her.  
"No, I'm sorry I know you're not glad to see her dead, I just got a little angry, I don't like seeing living things death mocked, even if they are evil."  
She smiled as I said that.   
"Are you two quite done?" Dan asked. "We do need to get back to the task at hand, what exactly is our next move?"  
"Elecmon and I've worked that out," I said. "Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Andrew about helping us, I'll also do a search on Ken Ichijouji and then on William Erisson, then Saturday we'll go to the airport and catch the first flight to New York."  
"Whoa, whoa," Dan said holding his front of him. "We can't do that, hockey tryouts are on Saturday, if I don't go I'll probably end up missing the whole season."  
"Then miss the whole season," I said boldly. "There are two worlds at stake here, it's a lot more important than hockey."  
"Fine, I'd rather risk my life than play hockey anyway."  
What was scary about that was he probably wasn't kidding.   
"I'll keep you guys informed with whatever I find, but be prepared to go to New York to pick up that Japanese Digidestined that lives there, so I suggest you scrounge up enough money to afford a ticket.   
They nodded and began leaving. However I stopped Jenn before she could.  
"Hold it Jenn," I said grabbing her shoulder. "I want you to stay here and help me find the info I need."  
She smiled. "Sure I'd be glad to."  
"Well let's get to work then," I said.   
She only nodded in response. I sat back down into the wheeled chair I'd been sitting in before, and wheeled over to my desk where my laptop sat, Jenn placed her hands on the back of the chair and looked over my shoulder at the screen. I pushed the button to take the computer out of sleep mode, but instead of whirring as it usually did as it came out of sleep mode the computer remained quiet. I glanced at the power light, it wasn't even orange to indicate it was in sleep mode the light was completely off.   
"Something wrong?" Penguinmon asked jumping on Jenn's shoulder.   
"Computer's not working," I said.   
"Do you think it could be Evamon trying to stop us from contacting the Japanese Digidestined?" Jenn said.   
"Maybe," I said never even thinking of that possibility.  
Elecmon rolled his eyes. "Please, why do you humans always assume the worst?"  
Elecmon hopped from my bed and into my lap, he flipped the computer up revealing the bottom of the laptop, indicating the flashing red light. "See the batteries just low."  
"Right," Jenn said definitely embarrassed at her ridiculous conclusion. "I knew that."  
"At least that I can fix," I said. "I think I've got a spare battery in the living room somewhere."  
"I'll grab it for you," Jenn said.   
"No Jenn it's my-"  
"What's with you? Can't you accept a little help once and a while? I'll get it for you."  
"Okay," I said weakly.   
"Better," she said leaving the room.  
"Wait up Jenn," Penguinmon said following.   
Elecmon grinned at me after she left. "Funny how of all the people in our team you chose her to help, you, and especially since it doesn't take two people to search the web."  
"What?" I said completely confused at what I Digimon was saying. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
"Please don't act dumb," Elecmon said. "Penguinmon told me about how close you two were getting in that cave."  
Great, that was the one thing I didn't want him to know, I'd even told him about Emily's plans for me before I told him about that, I knew he'd never let it go if he ever found out.   
"She was cold!" I yelled.  
"Sure she was, it's very cold a foot away from a blazing fire."  
"She was!" I screamed. "I was just trying to keep her warm."  
Elecmon just continued to smile at me. "Okay Kris whatever you say."  
"She was! Jenn's just a friend! That's it! Nothing else okay."  
Elecmon was started to laugh now. "Yep I believe you."  
"Good!" I snapped angrily.   
"But I've never heard of friends getting that close."  
"SHE WAS COLD!" I screamed.  
"Fine, fine," Elecmon said trying desperately to hold back his laughter.  
I could tell that any minute now a more than friendly fight was about to break out, so I dropped the subject, and didn't say anything else about it. It was a good thing I did since Jenn and Penguinmon walked in a few seconds later, the last thing I wanted was for her to hear this, we were really good friends and the last thing I wanted to do was make our relationship awkward by throwing this into it.   
"This what you need?" Jenn asked handing me the battery.  
"Yep," I said taking it.   
I quickly changed the battery on the laptop and put the dead one into the charger. The computer began whirring immediately after the battery was putting in.   
"Let's get this search started," I said opening up my Internet browser.  
"So what are you going to look for first, our seventh's members address, or Ken?"  
"I thought I'd start looking for Ken's e-mail address," I said. "That way we can let the Japanese Digidestined know we're coming as soon as possible."  
Jenn nodded in agreement, but I had a feeling that she'd agree with me no matter what I said.  
I got to work and typed in 'Ken Ichijouji' in the search box then pushed 'search'. I didn't really expect to find much, if anything I'd probably end up having to look in an online phone book or something, but I ended up getting over one hundred results.  
"Wow," Penguinmon said as she saw the number of results. "Maybe that's a common name in Japan."  
I scanned over the titles of the results, most of them were articles, and headlines, but they were all on the same guy: a twelve-year-old boy with hair that extended to the top of his neck. The titles read stuff like: "Ken Ichijouji: Boy Genius", most of which were biographies of Ken. However there were others, "Ken Ichijouji disappears", there were several of those I guess it was big news in Japan, or at least where Ken lived, however there were others that said: "Ichijouji returns". Jenn and I went over some of them and gave pretty much the same story, Ken disappeared mysteriously and returned several months later as mysteriously as he had disappeared, that gave us just the evidence we needed to confirm who he was, or had been, the former Digimon Emperor, Emily and Andrew's predecessor. During the time he had been "missing" he must have been in the Digital World. After about going through half of the results we finally managed to find Ken's e-mail address. We tried to keep the letter as short as possible, first mentioned Digimon so he knew we were for real, and then going on to explain the upcoming threat, and that we need his and the rest of the Japanese Digidestined's help, lastly we did the obvious, I gave him my own e-mail address at my laptop and that he should reply as soon as possible, then ended the letter.  
"One task down one to go," Elecmon said.   
"I have a feeling it's going to be harder to find William than it is to find Ken," I said. "Apparently he's semi - famous in Japan so it was easy to locate him, but William isn't, so it's probably not going to be that easy."  
"Oh stop being so pessimistic," Elecmon said. "It won't be that hard, he's a Canadian Digidestined, and somehow all of them managed to find themselves her in this town, so it's probably likely that he's here too."  
"We'll never know unless we try," Penguinmon said. "Let's give it a shot."  
I nodded, and begun a new search, this time in the local directory. Typing in the name Baihumon had given us. "William Erisson." I was really surprised at the result, it wasn't a big one, we only got one result but it was exactly the one we were looking for. It was an msn account. I accessed the account information.  
"That was fast," Jenn said.   
"Don't speak too soon," I said examining the account information. "It doesn't give a phone number just an address, and the problem with that is it's on the other side of town, and we don't have a ride."  
"Try the phone book Kris," Elecmon said.   
"That won't do any good," I sighed. "There's over two dozen Erissons in the book, there's no way to know which one is a Digidestined."  
"Sure there is, just match up the address in the account information with one in the phone book."  
He was right, why didn't I think of that. I wheeled over to my dresser in the wheeled chair and grabbed the phone book.   
"Let's see," I said finding the marked off spot in the book, where I'd been searching earlier.   
I took a look at the address on the computer screen and then easily matched it up with one in the phone book.   
I looked up at Elecmon, Jenn and Penguinmon and smiled. "Got it."  
"What are you waiting for then?" Penguinmon said. "Call him."  
"On it," I said picking up the phone and dialing the number given in the phone book.   
The phone rang twice before there was an answer.   
"Hello Erisson residence," the voice on the other line said.   
"Hi is -"  
"We're not home right now," I sighed and rolled my eyes, stupid answering machine. "But if you'd like to leave a message for Erica, Bill, or Will we'll give you a call after we return from our vacation Odeiva Japan next week."  
I smiled as I heard the machine beep, he was in Odeiva already, we'd just contact him when we got there, however I thought it would still be a good idea to leave him a message.  
"Hi this is for Will," I began. "My name's Kris. I guess by the time you get this message you'll know exactly what I'm talking about, but for now let's just say it's about Digimon bye." I hung up the phone. "He's not home, he's in vacation in Odeiva Japan."  
"Where the Japanese Digidestined live?" Jenn said.  
"Yep," I answered. "The very same."  
"This is too perfect." Elecmon said. "We can just contact him when we get there."  
"Yep," I said. "Most of our work here is done, all we can do now is wait for Ken's reply, and…."  
I paused as I tried to form the next words in my mouth.  
"And what?" Penguinmon said.   
"The hardest part, trying to convince Andrew to join us."  
  
* * *  
  
The day went by in a flash, despite the anticipation, still no word from Ken, or any of this allies, not a good sign. I really would've liked to hear from the Japanese Digidestined before I we left for Japan, but we had to go as soon as possible, which would be tomorrow. Tomorrow we'd go to New York and pick up the Japanese Digidestined that was living there, then again to Japan. Now I was at the moment I was really dreading, talking to Andrew, but I was dreading seeing his father again even more. I'd decided to take Janine with me, she would probably be able to sympathize with Andrew better than I could, Andrew was probably going to be reluctant and Janine being reluctant herself would be best to convince him to join. Plus they'd both lost a sibling, and she understood the pain he was going through, our Digimon hadn't come with us, I thought he might find it a little overwhelming. I sighed as I looked up at Andrew's door, I couldn't believe I was doing this again, actually what I couldn't believe that my parents had actually let me out of the house again. They were very reluctant about it, especially when they found out I was going out with Janine, a girl they barely knew, the last time that happened I didn't came back for days. Janine had needlessly assured them it wasn't a date though, we were (unfortunately) just friends going to meet another friend.  
"Are we just going to stand here all day?" Janine asked.   
"Sorry," I said. "I was just thinking."  
I brought my hand on the door and reluctantly knocked on it. The door opened almost immediately, and fortunately it had been Andrew who answered it.   
"Oh," he said coldly. "It's you, Demidevimon said we should be expecting you."  
"So I'm assuming he gave you the message?" I asked.  
"Yes, and I'm assuming you came to ask me to help you deal with that new threat."  
I nodded.   
"I'm sorry I can't help you."  
"Why not, you're one of us, you're Digidestined, we need your help."  
"No I'm not!" Andrew yelled. "I'm not Digidestined! You were chosen by the powers of light, I was chosen by the powers of Darkness! We're completely different."  
"Originally yes," I said. "But not anymore, the powers of light modified your Dark crest. It's the crest of sacrifice now. Once you gave up your dark ways your crest of evil wasn't effective anymore because of that your one of us."  
Andrew sighed. "Look, even if that's true I'm just not up to fighting right now."  
Janine stepped up now. "Andrew is this about Emily?"  
"Leave her out of this!" Andrew yelled angrily. "I know you all probably hate her for what she did. But it's not her fault she was the way she was. Our father hated her, or at least acted like it, he blamed her for our mother leaving us, even though she was only a baby, she treated her worse than we treated those Digimon, I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but - I guess I failed her she wanted to get even with our father by hurting those Digimon I guess. Just leave her out of this!"  
"Andrew I know how you're feeling," Janine said. "I lost my brother a while ago, and I blamed myself for a while, but Emily's death wasn't your fault."  
"I said leave her out of this!" Andrew yelled. "It has nothing to do with her, in fact Emily's death makes me want to fight, I want to make up for not being able to save her, I want to see Evamon dead, I want revenge."  
"Then join us," I said. "Come with us to Japan to help stop him."  
Okay maybe it wasn't that good of an idea using Andrew's anger to get him to join us, but I didn't really see any other way.   
"No!" he yelled. "I can't I've already caused enough damage with this stupid Digivice as it is, I don't want to makes things worse."  
"Andrew you won't do any damage, if anything you'll help fix the damage that you caused."  
Big mistake saying that, I actually saw hurt in his eyes, I guess he didn't want to be reminded of all the things he'd done.   
"I said no okay," he said calmly for the first time. "I'll just end up hurting someone again, I've done enough. Just leave me alone."  
The door began to shut, and Janine started to step us.  
"And-" she started.   
"No," I said stopping her from putting her foot in the door. "He doesn't want to fight, and I'm not going to force anyone to fight if they don't want to, we'll just have to do it without him."  
"But Baihumon said-"  
"Forget what he said, we can't force him to fight anymore than I could have forced you to. Hopefully he'll think it over and change his mind over like you did."  
Janine smiled. One of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. "Okay, your right we'll go, but you do know that this isn't like me. We'll be in Japan, he'll be here, if he does decide to help he might not be able to, he'll be an ocean away."  
"Yeah, I know, but it's not like there's much we can do about it, maybe we'll get lucky and he'll call us before we leave tomorrow."  
"Maybe," she said as we left Andrew's house and began walking home.  
  
* * *  
  
The day went by again in a flash, almost too fast, and unfortunately no word from either Andrew or Ken. We didn't have anytime to lose we'd have to leave without Andrew, and without any word from Ken. I stretched as I packed the remainder of my things into my backpack.   
"Did we really have to leave this early?" Elecmon asked hopping out of bed.   
"We need to get going before our parents notice we're gone," I said. "And not just mine everyone's parents are going to be worrying about them, we'll be gone a week at the least."  
"You've got the crests right?" Elecmon asked.   
"Yeah," I said pulling the eight crests of the Japanese Digidestined out of my pocket still curious how Emily and Andrew had gotten their hands on them, or should I saw how Evamon had gotten his hands on them. As I pulled them out I noticed there were three extras, plus one blank tag, before there had been four blank tags that Frigimon had given us, now three of them had crests in them. I held the three new crests in my hands. One was golden, one red, and the other a sandy yellow.   
"Where did these come from?" I asked.   
Elecmon looked over my shoulder and examined the crests. "I don't know, I only recognize one of them, the golden one there, it's the crest of Miracles."  
"I have a feeling Baihumon had something to do with this," I said.  
"Definitely," Elecmon agreed. "Where else could these new crests have come from?"  
I pocketed the crests again, and moved over to my desk.   
"So going to write a note to your parents."  
"Yep," I said. "Pulling a paper and pen out of my desk, I don't want them to worry any more than they have to."  
I began writing the letter, I had to keep it short, couldn't let them know exactly what was going on, but had to tell them I'd be away for a while. I began writing:  
  
To Mom and Dad  
  
I know this is probably the last thing you need right now, with me just coming back from disappearing for three or four days, but I'm going to be gone for a while again. Don't worry I'm fine, I wish I could tell you when I'm coming back, I don't really know, but don't expect me for at least a week, and I'm not going to sugarcoat it, it's possible I might not come back, but don't worry I'm not going to be alone. I'll be with eleven friends of mine. I would really like to tell you the details, but for know you'll just have to trust me and that I'm doing the right thing by going. This is really important and I have to go, please just trust me, I have to do this. Hopefully I'll be back in a month if I'm not back or you don't hear from me in two months or more, don't expect me back. I love you.  
Kris  
  
I sighed and put down my pen, and taped the note to my door where they'd be sure to see it. Lastly I grabbed my wallet and double checked to see if my ticket was there, I just barely managed to scrounge up enough money to afford a flight to New York, fortunately all the others had too, but only Dan had enough money for a ticket to Japan after we'd found whoever we were looking for. I guess we'd just have to worry about how we were going to get to Japan when the time came.   
"Ready to go Elecmon?" I asked.  
Elecmon nodded, then jumped onto my backpack. I opened my window and jumped outside beginning our newest mission.  
  
---------------  
Well that's it the preparations for the new mission are done, more or less, the next chapter will be the first one with the Japanese Digidestined in it. Or should I say one of them, it's probably obvious who it is, but despite that I'm not going to say who it is. Oh and one more thing about the next chapter,The crest of Compassion has been allowed Leomon to Digivolve, and in the next chapter another crest will do the same to another one of the Digidestined's Digimon. Which one? Well you'll just have to wait and see.  
  



	19. 16 - Sincerity and Assistance

Here it is the latest chapter, finally. I'd like to apoligize for the length of time it took to get this chapter up, I'm not really sure why this one took so long, I just didn't write as often as I usually did, anyway it's up. Here it is, the Canadian Digidestined finally meet one of the Japanese Digidestined. Which one? You'll have to read and find out. (Even though it's obvious after reading the other chapters, and the title kind of gives it away).  
  
But before we start that. I don't own Digimon, this is just fan fiction and I'm making no money off of it, you know the drill so please don't sue. Thanks.  
-----------------  
Chapter 16: Sincerity and Assistance  
  
I sat back in my window seat in the plane; we'd managed to make it onto the plane without incident. I couldn't believe that we had. We'd pretended our Digimon were stuffed animals and carried them on the plane with us. Not a problem for most of us, with the exception of Rob and Gotsumon, Gotsumon being a heavy rock Digimon he was hard to pass off as a stuffed animal. We didn't have any choice but to pass him off as luggage, something he wasn't really happy about, but unfortunately it couldn't be helped. So he was the only one not with us right now, he was stored away in the luggage compartment. All our Digimon were under our seats staying hidden, it would be easier to be hand them food that way. The pilot began to make his announcements, saying the basic stuff, how high we were going, where we were going safety measures the in flight movie, stuff you heard on every flight, he finished and as he did the plane began moving. No sooner than it did I noticed a hand squeeze tightly on the armrest next to me. I looked over at Jenn who was sitting next to me, Rob in the seat next to her, and Sean Janine and Dan in the seats across. Jenn was squeezing both her armrests tightly, and breathing very heavily, and had a scared look on her face.  
"Jenn?" I said. "Are you okay?"   
"Fine," she said breathing very heavily.   
"Your not fine, what's wrong?"  
She sighed. "I never told you this - but - I - I'm really afraid of flying, I don't handle myself in airplanes very well."  
Her breathing started getting heavier, she squeezed the armrest even tighter, and tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"It's okay," I said. "Don't worry these things are completely safe, you have nothing to worry about."  
"I - I know," she stuttered breathing even heavier. "I'm just really scared of flying."  
"Well it's a good thing that you've got a flightless bird Digimon then."   
"It's not funny!" She yelled. "I'm really scared."  
"Sorry," I said.   
I raised my hand and managed to pry one of Jenn's hand off the armrest, and held it tightly in my own.   
"Now just hold my hand, and squeeze it as hard as you can if you get scared."  
She smiled at me. "Thanks."  
I heard Elecmon snicker from under the seat; I gave him a gentle kick. The plane started to pull up, and Jenn began squeezing my hand harder, it was painful she was holding it so tightly, but I ignored the pain, if it made her feel better I could take it.   
"Don't worry," I said calmly. "Everything's going fine, that's just the plane pulling up, nothing to worry about, everything's going to be okay."  
In a few minutes the plane reached it's desired height, and leveled out, as it did Jenn's rip on my hand became looser, her breathing became slower, and the tears stopped running down her face.   
"You okay?" I asked her.  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
I released her hand and she relaxed, not completely though, whenever we felt turbulence during the flight I found myself holding her hand and comforting her. As that happened I couldn't help but hear Elecmon and Penguinmon snickering under the seats. It was about four hours later when the plane we arrived in New York. We stepped off the plane and into the airport claiming our luggage.   
"So what next?" Dan asked as the twelve of us began walking away from the luggage claim.   
"You now what," I said. "I'm really not sure, I didn't really think of it."  
"You didn't think of it!" Sean yelled. "We flew all the way to New York to find one of the Japanese Digidestined and you don't know what to do!"  
"I'm sorry," I said curtly. "But I've got a lot of things on my mind right now, I guess what we can hope to do is turn on our Digivices and hope to find him or her on radar mode."  
"What so you assumed they'd just instantly show up." Sean yelled.   
"What do we suggest we do, because searching the net hasn't really helped, and Ken hasn't e-mailed me back with any names yet, so if you've got any ideas I'd love to hear them."  
Silence complete silence.  
"That's what I thought, but don't worry we'll find him, everyone just keep an eye on their radar, if you see even a blip on the radar follow it."  
"So what are we supposed to do until we find him," Dan asked. "I mean New York is a big city it could take days if not weeks, we're we supposed to sleep?"  
"I guess we'll have to find a cheap hotel room for now, how much money does everyone have? I've got fifty Canadian."  
"Broke," Sean said. "Had to dig really deep just to get the money to get here."  
"I've got seventy - five dollars," Janine said. "Of course it's Canadian money, I didn't think to exchange it."  
"I've got five," Rob said. "But like Janine it's Canadian."  
Jenn sighed. "I've got nothing I spent my last bit of change in the vending machine."  
"I guess it's up to me then," Dan said. "I've got at least five hundred and I had the good sense to exchange it."  
"So that's five seventy five." I said. "About five sixty if you count in the exchange rate. That's about enough to get a hotel room for a couple days."  
"Wait a minute you want to spend all my money right away." Dan protested.   
"What do you suggest? We sleep on the street?" I asked.  
"Better than spending all my money."  
"I am NOT sleeping on the street!" Janine yelled. "Do you have any idea how dangerous the streets of New York are at night? I'd know, I've lived here, we are getting that hotel room."  
"But-" Dan stuttered as Janine shot him a cold stare. "Okay, okay, you don't have to get so cranky."  
I couldn't help but smile, I was surprised she'd managed to convince him, the only person I'd ever seen win an argument with Dan (unless it was on the battlefield) was Sean.   
"Okay now that that's settled I think it's time to get at the task at hand." I said. "We have to start by finding the Japanese Digidestined."  
"Can we eat first?" Otamamon asked. "I'm really hungry."  
"Didn't you just eat on the plane?" I asked.  
"Airline food?" Otamamon said. "I'd rather eat Styrofoam."  
"We have to find the Japanese Digidestined," I said. "If we don't find him in time then both the Digital World and the real world are in big doomed."  
Elecmon started tugging at my pant leg. "Kris we need to eat, remember if we don't eat we can't Digivolve, and if we run into any trouble then we'd be doomed."  
I smiled, he was right, and I was glad, I'd been really hungry myself. "You're right, let's head to the food court and get something to eat, but after that we get right to work."  
Everyone agreed very quickly, and we started moving towards the food court, but I stopped as I eyed some payphones.   
"I'll catch up to you guys," I said. "I've got to make a call."  
They just nodded and continued running to the food court, except Elecmon who just followed me over to the phones.   
"Who are you calling?" Elecmon asked.  
"My parents," I said picking up the receiver. "They're probably worried sick, I just want to let them know I'm okay. Go get something to eat; I'll be there in a second.   
"Nah I'll stay here I can wait a few minutes for food."  
I smiled. "Did I just hear what I think I heard, did Elecmon the garbage disposal with fur turn down food?"  
"Hey I'm not that bad."  
I laughed as I dialed my number, collect of course I couldn't afford to pay for anything more than I had to. The phone rang a couple of times before the machine picked up. I listened to the stupid message my parents put on the machine that was supposed to be funny, all the pressure of saving two worlds must have gotten to me because I actually laughed at it.   
I finally heard the beep and said. "Hi Mom Dad, its Kris I -"  
I was interrupted as I heard the phone being picked up and my mother's voice. "Kris! Where the hell are you! Do you have any idea how worried you have us?"  
"Don't worry I'm fine," I said.   
"Where are you?"   
I laughed nervously. "Would you believe New York?"  
"NEW YORK!" my mother screamed. "What are you doing in New York!"   
"Trust me Mom I would really love to tell you but I can't right now."  
"Why not!?"   
"I just can't okay."  
"Is Jenn with you?"  
"Yeah," I said confused. "How did you know that?"  
"Her parents called here looking for her, right when I was about to call them."  
"Mom doesn't be so worried, I'm fine."   
My mother sighed, I knew that sigh she was about to ask me a very serious question. "Kris, are you and Jenn sleeping together?"  
"WHAT!?" I screamed. "No! Of course not! We're just friends, we have been since second grade! What on earth makes you think that?"  
"You've been going over to her house a lot lately, and her parents say you go into her room and don't come out for hours, then the two of you go off to New York together, what else could I think?"  
"Jenn and I aren't the only ones here, there's twelve of us."  
"Then what are you doing there? Kris I need to know! I'm your mother."  
"I understand that Mom, but I can't tell you. I wish I could but I just can't, you have to trust me."  
"Kris you've been so distant these past months, I need to know what's going on, does this have anything to do with your disappearance?"  
I sighed. "Yes, but that's all I can tell you, I'll tell you later when - and if I get back."  
"Kris! Something is definitely wrong! It sounds like your life is in danger! Now I want you to tell me otherwise!"  
Now what, I didn't want to, lie to her.   
"Sorry Mom, I'm on a payphone and there's a line forming behind me I gotta go."  
"Young man don't you dare hang -"  
I quickly slammed the receiver down hanging up the phone.  
I turned to my Digimon partner. "She is going to kill me, if Evamon doesn't do it first."  
"Didn't go well?" Elecmon asked.   
"You always were observant," I said sarcastically. "Come on let's get some food."  
  
* * *  
  
I tossed the wrapper of my burger onto the litter filled tray in the center of our table.   
"So what are we going to do now?" Tapirmon said finishing off a box of fries.  
I glanced around, fortunately the food court wasn't too crowed, no one had noticed a small talking elephant.   
"Mind keeping it down," I said. "We don't want anyone to see you."  
"Sorry," Tapirmon whispered. "So what are we going to do?"  
"We use our Digivices to find the Japanese Digidestined I guess," I answered.  
"But where exactly are we going to look?" Jenn asked. "New York is a big town, and the D3's radar mode only covers so far."  
"I guess that's the problem," I sighed. "We need a place to start looking."   
"How about the mall?" Janine said smiling. "I haven't been able to shop in a decent mall for a long time, the one in our town is too small."  
"Janine this isn't a vacation," I said. "We need to find the Japanese Digidestined here, if we take anytime to relax it could cost lives."  
"No she's right," Rob said. "It's Saturday afternoon, and the mall would be a perfect place to find him."  
"Yeah," I laughed. "I guess you're right, the mall would be a good place to look."  
"Perfect," Janine said jumping up from her seat. "I know the perfect mall, me and my friend Mimi used to go there all the time before I moved. Come on." I immediately started to walk out of the food court.  
Mimi? That was one of the names of the Japanese Digidestined, could it be. Nah  
I laughed. "I guess we're going now."  
"You like her?" Elecmon said.   
I immediately covered his mouth. "Quiet!"   
So we left the food court and Janine led us to the bus stop, which brought us to mall. It was a good thing we had her around, we would've been completely lost.   
"Ah," Janine said very pleased as we stepped into the mall. "Been a while since I've been in here, brings back great memories."  
"We're not here to shop," Jenn said. "We need to find that Digidestined."  
"Let's see what we can find on this thing," I said as I pulled out my Digivice and turned it on. I was surprised at the instant response. There were seven yellow dots instead six. "We got something already."  
"Why is it we always get an instant response with those things?" Dan asked.   
"Don't think we've found him already," I said. "The e-mail I got from Michael that started this whole thing said there were lots of Digidestined in New York, but only the Japanese one that belongs to one of these crests is the one who can help us."  
"I guess we better follow the signal," Sean said looking at his own Digivice.  
Which is what we did, we followed the extra yellow dot on our radar, it took us to some woman's clothing store.   
"This Digidestined has good taste," Janine said. "Me and my friends used to shop in this store for hours."  
We followed the dot into the store, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed walking into it, even Jenn seemed uncomfortable there, no surprise though, she never wore the kind of clothes girls normally wore, I rarely saw her in anything but jeans and t-shirts. As we stepped into the store a glow began to shoot from my pocket. I pulled out a glowing crest, it was the green one, I didn't really know which one that was I knew the name of the crests thanks to the same website that gave me the names of the Japanese Digidestined, but I couldn't match the names to the crests.   
"He's s here," Gotsumon said happily.   
I was about to say something when Rob interrupted. "Gotsumon you've got be quiet, you look suspicious enough as it is, I can't pretend you're a stuffed animal like the others are doing, we're lucky people aren't too bright, I guess they think you're some kid in a costume."   
"Sorry," Gotsumon said.   
"Mimi?" Janine said in shock as she eyed a long brown haired girl a couple feet away looking at sweaters.   
The girl looked up, a smile grew on her face as she saw Janine.   
"Janine?" the girl who I assumed was Mimi said as she ran up to Janine and hugged her. The green crest grew even brighter as Mimi approached; she was definitely the one we were looking for. "I thought you weren't coming down to New York until next summer."   
"I had some unexpected plans," Janine said as they broke the hug.   
Mimi's face turned from happiness to shock as she noticed Otamamon in Janine's arms  
"That thing your arms," Mimi started. "Is that-"   
"Oh this," Janine said nervously, and patted Otamamon on the head. "Oh it's just a stuffed animal, something I picked up in Canada."  
"Really?" Mimi said. "Because it looks like a-"  
"A Digimon," I interrupted stepping up to them. "That's what it is alright."  
Mimi looked even more shocked as she saw Elecmon perched on my backpack.   
I held the green glowing crest in front of her. "And I assume this belongs to you Mimi."  
Mimi immediately snatched the crest from my hand. "This is my crest of Sincerity! Where did you get this?"  
"Long story," I said. "But it's probably best that we tell you in a less secluded place."  
Mimi nodded.   
"Mimi you're the one we've been looking for!" Janine said. "You never told me you were Digidestined."  
"You never told me, you were Digidestined."  
"Actually I didn't really know I was until Kris told me a while ago, I've always had a Digivice but I didn't know what it was until I met Kris and the rest of our team."  
Mimi looked behind us finally noticing the rest of us, and especially noticing the Digimon hanging off of them.   
"Your all Digidestined from Canada?" she asked.   
"Yes," I said. "But we're different than the other Digidestined around the world, we're like you we have these." I held my crest out in front of her.   
"A crest? You all have crests?"  
I nodded. "We were told that only you and your group, and the six of us plus one - sorry two more have crests."  
"That's right," Mimi said. "I've met a few other Digidestined here, they all have Digivices, and Digimon but none of them have crests, is there any particular reason we were looking for me."  
"Yep, there's a threat coming to Japan, and we need your help, as well as the rest of your team's help to stop it." I took a look around people were beginning to stare. "But maybe we should talk about this someplace a little less crowded."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's a good thing my parents are away for a few weeks, they would never let six people stay over." Mimi said as she opened the door to her house and let us in.   
Janine smiled at the house. "It hasn't changed a bit I haven't been here since before…well a really long time."  
"So now that we're someplace where nobody can hear us, what exactly is going on here?"  
I turned to Janine. "Janine you're her friend maybe you should tell her."  
"Me!" Janine yelled. "You're the leader, I'd just end up telling it wrong."  
"Okay fine," I said.   
We sat down in the living room and we told Mimi of the events that had gone on in the past few months, fortunately I didn't have to go into serious detail about the workings of the Digital World since she already knew about that, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew more than us about it.   
"So, another fight," she said reluctantly. "Well I'm not excited about the fighting but it'll be nice to have the whole team together again, and it's been a while since Palmon and I have been in the real world together."  
"So you're going to help?"  
"Of course, I'm more than willing to help."  
"Good then I guess our next stop is Japan." I said standing up.   
"Maybe we should wait a while before we do that," Jenn said pointing out the window. The sky had gone dark.  
"Wow, how long was I telling that story?" I asked. "Well I guess we'll get some sleep then head to Japan."  
"Except for one problem," Dan said. "How exactly are we going to get to Japan? I'm the only one who has enough money to buy a ticket there, I don't have enough for the seven of us."  
"We'll just have to sneak aboard then one then," Sean said. "We were able to do it with Gotsumon."  
"Sean that may have worked with Gotsumon, but he's just one little Digimon, plus even if he had been found he could've pretended to be a statue or something, it's going to be a lot harder to get the seven of us plus our Digimon aboard."  
"I don't suppose any of your Digimon can fly or swim?" Mimi asked.  
"Well Gizamon can Digivolve to Coelamon," Dan said. "And he could carry us on his back, but I'm not sure he could take us all the way across the Pacific ocean, plus we're on the side other side of the continent, to do that we'd need to sneak aboard a plan to take us to the Pacific."  
"What about the Digiports?" Jenn asked. "We can use enter one here and then find another one that'll take us to Japan."  
"That wouldn't work either." Rob said. "I've looked over that, and the closest Digiport that'll take us to Japan from any of the ones here is about the same distance as Japan."  
I sighed. "I guess Sean's idea is the only one that works, we somehow have to find a way to sneak our way into a plan going to Japan."  
"Isn't there any other way?" Mimi said. "It doesn't seem right."  
"If anyone else has any better ideas I'd love to hear them." I said.   
"No nothing, but I guess I've had to do worse things before."  
"Tomorrow we leave," I said. "As soon as possible we head to the airport and sneak aboard the first plane we can find that's heading to Odeiva." Everyone eagerly (a certain two reluctantly) agreed. "Good then for now let's get some sleep."  
They all listened, even though Mimi was part of the original Digidestined, and much more experienced when it came to the Digital World than I was, she'd known about it four years longer than I had, they still saw me as their leader, even Mimi who wasn't even part of the Canadian Digidestined was looking at me like I was a leader, I guess I was a better leader than I thought.   
Sleeping arrangements were made soon after, Mimi, Janine and Otamamon stayed in Mimi's parents room, while Jenn and Penguinmon stayed in Mimi's room, leaving us guys to sleep on the floor in the living room. About an hour past, and everyone had fallen asleep, with the exception of myself. I lay restlessly in my sleeping bag, a mix of emotions running through my head. Mostly fear, fear for my life, who knows how powerful that threat Evamon was releasing on Japan was, Saberleomon had taken care of both Ladydevimon and Phantomon together with no problem, but could he be powerful enough tot sop this new more powerful force? He had to be, none of the others could even go past champion yet, and my Digimon had gone way beyond what we expected to Mega, maybe if the others could get their crests to work we could fight together, but how could I ask them to fight when they couldn't beat even beat Ladydevimon and Phantomon with this new threat being even stronger, they'd just get hurt, and that was the last thing I wanted. It would be up to the Japanese Digidestined and myself if their Digimon didn't become Ultimates, what was I saying? I really had to have more faith in my team, I'm sure Tai never doubted his team's abilities. Which brought me to my second fear, how were we supposed to live up to achievements of Tai and the others they'd gotten so strong and already eliminated so much of Evamon's minions, could we really measure up to them? So we could join them? I sighed, I need to move, and lying here in my sleeping bag was just making me more anxious, I had to get up. I slowly crawled out of the sleeping bag, being careful not to wake Elecmon who was cuddled up next to me. I made my way down the hall past the two bedrooms and into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face, it actually felt good, all this stupid pressure was starting to get to me. We hadn't even gotten to where the problems were and we were already having problems, so many things could go wrong tomorrow. If we messed this up we couldn't get to Japan, which meant we couldn't help eliminate the threat that was coming, and the Japanese Digidestined there would have to fight it without us, and we had their crests, they'd be able to go Champion and that was it. Things were going wrong and we'd barely started, definitely not a good sign, but I might as well get some sleep, I'd be no good tomorrow if I were tired. I passed the bedrooms, and was surprised to see that the light in one of them was one, I heard Janine and Mimi's voices coming from it as I walked by and couldn't help but here them talking, especially since I had heard Mimi say my name.  
"What about Kris?" Janine said responding to the question Mimi had asked that I hadn't heard.  
Just keep walking I told myself. You don't eavesdrop that's not like you! Just keep walking get to your sleeping bag and get some sleep.  
I kept going, but stopped as I heard what Mimi said next. "Is he that cute guy you were telling me about in the e-mail you sent me a week ago?"  
I could feel my heart leap maybe seeing me fight and Leomon Digivolving had impressed her maybe she did like me. Please say yes! Please God say yes!  
"What? No!" Janine said immediately as I felt my heart sink.   
"Then who was it?" Mimi asked again. "You said it was someone you've been hanging around lately in the e-mail, so it's one of them, who is it?"  
"Yes it's one of them," Janine answered. "Promise not to repeat this."  
"Of course."  
"It's the guy with the Gizamon."  
What? Dan? She liked Dan? What the hell did she see in him? He was reckless, inconsiderate, and always questioned orders! How could she possibly like Dan?  
"Oh him," Mimi said. "You're definitely right about that, he's cute plus he's got a great body, I can see why you like him."  
"Like him!" Janine yelled. "I said he was cute I didn't say I liked him!"  
"But Janine," Otamamon said. "You said - mmmph"  
I couldn't tell what happened because I could only hear, but I assumed Janine had covered up Otamamon's mouth. I sighed and continued walking down the hall hearing the voices grow faint as I moved on. Great now I had another thing to worry about. Janine had said that she didn't like Dan but I knew she did, just the say she'd stopped Otamamon from talking had revealed it, I wasn't totally clueless, I could tell when a girl liked a guy, especially when it was obvious as that. What did she like about him anyway, what was there to like? Maybe it was just some stupid physical attraction, yeah Dan was good looking but that was only because he played hockey, I'd have a good body if I played hockey too. I laid down in my sleeping bag once again, unable to get Mimi and Janine's conversation out of my mind. Actually it had been a blessing, it got my mind off of the upcoming life - threatening danger I'd have to face soon, and I finally managed to get some sleep.   
Morning quickly came and I as well as the other five of us sleeping on the Mimi's living room floor were woken up by an unfamiliar voice, I also felt a strange textured hand on my shoulder.   
"Hey guys wake up," the unfamiliar voice said.   
I rolled over and opened my eyes to see a green face with a flower growing on top of it staring me in the eyes, not the best thing to wake up to in the morning.  
"Ah!" I screamed immediately jumping out of my sleeping bag, waking up Elecmon as I jumped up, and everyone else with my scream.   
Suddenly remembering where I was everything began to register, except the plant like Digimon that had woken me and everyone else up, I'd seen this Digimon before, in Odeiva.  
"Palmon I presume?" I said rubbing my eyes.  
"Yep," Palmon said smiling. "Janine and Mimi came into the Digital World this morning picked me up and told me everything."  
Dan got up in his sleeping bag and stretched. "So you woke us up to tell us that?"  
"No, I woke you up to tell you that breakfast is ready, Mimi made pancakes."  
"Pancakes!" All six of us yelled sitting up from wherever we happened to be laying down, the Digimon were especially loud.   
At that all of us jumped up from wherever we were and almost trampled Palmon as we ran to the kitchen. Mimi Jenn and Janine were already at the table and had begun eating. I hadn't eaten since yesterday at the airport food court, in fact none of us had, so you couldn't blame us for being a little enthusiastic. I quickly took a seat at the table, grabbed a stack of pancakes, loaded them with syrup and began shoveling them into my face, as did Elecmon, Rob, Gotsumon, Sean, Tapirmon, Dan and Gizamon.  
Mimi giggled at our reaction. "Hungry."  
"Yeph phery," Elecmon said with his mouth full of food.   
"I wasn't sure you'd like them," Mimi said. "I mean all I've got is normal syrup not the famous kind that you guys have in Canada and probably have all the time."  
"Actually," I said finishing off my stack of pancakes. "That syrup is made in southern Ontario, we live in Northwestern Ontario, so we usually only have the normal stuff too."  
"So tell them yet?" Palmon said taking a seat at the table.  
"Tell us what?" Dan asked.  
"We found a perfect plane to sneak aboard," Jenn said.   
"It's used for package delivery," Penguinmon explained so there won't be any passengers on it, just the pilots and a few other guys it'll be easier to sneak in."  
"When did you do all this?" I asked.  
"While we guys were sleeping," Janine answered.  
"Why didn't you wake us up?" I said. "Or at least me I could've helped."  
"You boys just looked so peaceful sleeping there," Jenn said in a teasing manner. "We didn't want to wake you up."  
"What are you complaining about?" Dan said. "They just did most of the work, now all we have to do is get aboard it."  
I sighed. "I am the leader, I just feel guilty making you girls do everything."  
Jenn rolled her eyes as she finished the pancake she'd been eating. "You've done enough, you contacted Ken, and got us to New York, the least we do was find us a way to get to Japan."  
I smiled at Jenn, that was her always ready to help even if it wasn't needed. I always had this deep fear that her need to help was going to get her hurt one day.   
"Okay," I said standing up. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's it," I said to Jenn and Penguinmon  
They both nodded. "That's the one."   
We now hid in some bushes a couple feet away from one of the runways in the airport, where about twenty feet away was the plane that were going to sneak aboard. It was smaller than a commercial jet liner but still pretty big, I guess it had to be to carry dozens of packages.   
"It's scheduled to take off in fifteen minutes," Palmon said.   
"That doesn't leave us that much time," Elecmon said.   
"Yeah," I said agreeing with my Digimon. "If we're going to get aboard it we better do it soon, on my word we make a run for it get in the back where the packages are being kept, and find someplace to hide, if possible try to find a package big enough so that you can remove what's inside it and hide in the box."  
Everyone nodded signifying that they understood. There were two guys loading some packages into the back of the plane, I didn't notice any boxes anyone but the Digimon could fit inside, we'd have to try hiding within the spot the packages were being held. The two guys left the plane and began went off who knows where, but fortunately for us they had left the door wide open. Too perfect!  
"Go now!" I yelled, jumping out from behind the bushes.   
The others didn't hesitate for a second they out of the bushes seconds after me. However we didn't get very far. The very second all of us emerged from the bushes we were rocked by an incredible explosion. Immediately we stopped moving towards the plane as it exploded in a ball of flames, the only thing harmed aside from the plane was the packages inside, and our trip to Japan.  
"Wh-what just happened?" Dan stuttered.  
"Looks to me like the plane just blew up," Gizamon said giving the obvious answer.  
I heard faint laughing from above; apparently the others had heard it too. As all fourteen of our heads moved to the sky. All we saw above us was a giant orange snake-like tail disappear into the clouds.   
"Something is definitely wrong here," Otamamon said stating the obvious.  
"Any other planes you can think of going on?" Elecmon said turning to Jenn.  
"We were depending on that one!" Jenn yelled. "Now what?"  
"We go inside and find a commercial one," I said. "We look at the schedules and sneak aboard the next plan going to Odeiva, it's the fastest-"  
I was suddenly cut short by high-pitched whistling sound. The source of the sound revealed itself as two strangely shaped missiles emerged from the clouds and exploded two planes parked on the runway. People screamed as they stared at the flaming wreckage of the small planes, as workers rushed to put it out.  
"Okay this is getting weird!" Sean yelled.   
"I have a very bad feeling this has something to do with Evamon," Rob said.   
Rob's suspicions were confirmed as the owner of the two missiles emerged from the clouds. A Digimon! A very big Digimon! It looked like a huge orange snake with big blue wings; it also had two arms with what looked like missile launchers at the end.   
"This is not good!" Palmon yelled. "That's Megadramon, he's got seriously deadly accuracy, if he sees us we'll end up just like those planes."  
People stared in horror at the monster that had emerged from the clouds, and began running from commercial planes ready to take off, people riding luggage carts abandoned them and ran for their lives. Megadramon just laughed at the fleeing people and fired more missiles blowing up three more planes, hopefully they had been empty.   
"We've got to stop this!" Jenn yelled. "People are going to be hurt!"  
I turned to Palmon and Mimi. "Please say that he's only a Champion."  
Palmon shook her head. "Nope, Ultimate."  
The seven Digimon suddenly jumped in front of us.  
"Let's teach this guy Kris!" Elecmon yelled.   
"Yeah," I agreed. Pulling out my Digivice as everyone else did. "Ready everyone! Digivolve!"  
"Elecmon Digivolved to………………..Leomon!"  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to……………Kiwimon!"  
"Gotsumon Digivolved to………………Monochromon!"  
"Tapirmon Digivolved to……………….Apemon!"  
"Gizamon Digivolved to………………..Coelamon!"  
"Otamamon Digivolved to………………Starmon!"  
"Palmon Digivolved to. …………………Togemon!"  
All seven Digimon rushed towards Megadramon, Starmon took to the air and reached him first.   
"Meteor Shower!" he yelled bringing down dozens of stars from the sky and raining them onto Megadramon's head.  
"Aaaaah!" Megadramon roared in anger.  
He turned from his work of destroying airplanes, and turned to face the seven Digimon that were confronting him.   
He only laughed at the seven Champions before him. "So it looks like the Digidestined are here, I was informed correctly."  
"Informed?" Apemon said. "By who?"  
Megadramon smiled evilly. "My master of course, he sent me here to stop you from going to Japan, starting by destroying your transportation."  
Leomon stepped forward. "Who is your master?"  
"Oh just someone who wishes to see you Digidestined destroyed, and he's rewarding big to those who do it."  
"Don't think you can beat us," Starmon said boldly. "It's seven to one."  
"Ha ha, ha ha!" Megadramon laughed. "You think you can beat me! Only one of you can fly, however you will make good target practice."  
Megadramon flew higher into the sky, not high enough so he couldn't be seen but high enough so our Digimon couldn't reach him.   
"This is too easy!" Megadramon yelled as his missile launchers popped open. "Mega missile!"  
Megadramon held his arms forward and two missiles launched straight towards our Digimon.   
"MOVE!" I yelled. "Get out of the way."  
I guess I didn't need to say that, they weren't idiots; they knew enough to move when there were missiles being fired at them. Leomon used his cat reflexes to get out of the way in time, and Kiwimon's strong legs allowed her get out of the way easily two, Starmon easily flew out of the way, and Togemon just barely dodged both missiles. Monochromon, Apemon, and Coelamon weren't so lucky, they got caught in the impact of the impact of the explosion and were sent flying into the air, when they hit the ground they were rookies.   
Rob, Sean, and Dan stared in horror at their hurt Digimon.   
"Stay here!" I yelled anticipating that they would run to the side of their hurt Digimon. "You'll get hurt if you go out there. Leomon, Kiwimon, Togemon and Starmon will make sure their okay."  
They reluctantly nodded.   
"You little varmint!" Starmon yelled in anger.   
He flew up higher towards Megadramon, and held his hands up high.   
"Meteor -"  
Megadramon moved like a bullet, and tackled Starmon before he could even react, then whipped him with his tail sending him crashing into the ground where he immediately became Otamamon again. That left only three Digimon to fight Megadramon.  
"Togemon!" Mimi yelled to her giant cactus like Digimon, and held out her crest. "You can't beat him like this! You have to Digivolve!"  
Togemon nodded. "Right! I've been waiting a long time to do this again."  
Mimi's crest began to glow a green light that engulfed Togemon, then -   
"Togemon Digivolved to…………………Lillymon!"   
We all stared in amazement at the new Ultimate Digimon. Lillymon had decreased in size as a result from Digivolving from Togemon, but I didn't doubt for a second that she had just gained tremendous power.  
"Well if we're going to use crests…." I said taking my own crest in hand. "Then let's do it Leomon."  
Leomon nodded as my crest began to glow an orange light, which engulfed him in the same way it had before.  
"Leomon Digivolved to…………………..Saberleomon!"  
Mimi looked even more astonished than we had when we saw Togemon Digivolve.  
"He went straight to Mega, from Champion," she said very weakly. "Just like - just like before. Saberleomon it's great to see you again!"  
"Yeah," Saberleomon said sounding as confused as I was.   
He ignored Mimi and stepped up to Kiwimon. "You sit back Kiwimon, Lillymon and I will take care of this."  
Lillymon took to the sky attacking Megadramon head on.   
"This stops now!" Lillymon yelled. "I don't know where you learned your manners but around here its rude to go around blowing things up."  
Megadramon only smiled at the small fairy Digimon flying towards him. "Oh and what are you doing to do about it!"  
"This!" Lillymon yelled pulling out what looked like a small cannon with an un-bloomed flower at the end of it. "Flower Cannon!"  
The flower immediately opened up revealing a barrel within it, which from Lillymon fired a green ball of energy. Megadramon popped open his missile launcher and fired another Mega Missiles, the two attacks collided, causing a ball of fire to form between them.  
"I can't see!" Lillymon yelled covering her eyes.   
Before Lillymon could even resist Megadramon's tail shot forward wrapped around her and began squeezing.   
"Aaaaah!" Lillymon screamed in pain as Megadramon began to put more pressure on her.   
"Lillymon!" Mimi yelled in concern.  
"Worthless weed!" Megadramon laughed increasing the pressure. "Did you actually think we could beat - "  
"Howling Crusher!"   
Saberleomon's attack suddenly cut short Megadramon's words. Megadramon saw it at the last possible second and managed to just barely dodge the awesome attack, it just skimmed his side leaving a huge burn mark on Megadramon's side, but despite this he still held on tightly to Lillymon increasing the pressure. Megadramon's confident look had faded, replaced with one of utter and complete fear as he looked down on Saberleomon.   
"A - A Mega," he stuttered.  
"That's right," Saberleomon said. "A Mega, and what are you an Ultimate? That's right just a weak little Ultimate. You know you're no match for me now let Lillymon go and stop this."  
"No!" Megadramon yelled. "I'll beat you, one way or another!"  
His face changed again as his eyes moved over into the distance, and locked onto a commercial airliner taking off from a different runway that disappeared into the clouds.  
"You think you can beat me to that plane?" Megadramon said flying off in the direction of the plane.  
"NO!" Jenn yelled. "You can't there are people on that plane!"   
Megadramon smiled as he flew higher. "That's the point."  
Fear washed over me, he was going to blow up that plane! And kill hundreds of people in the process.   
"Saberleomon stop him!" I instructed my Digimon.   
"Howling Crusher!" my Digimon yelled firing his attack, it was no good Megadramon was too high; he'd already disappeared into the clouds, Lillymon still wrapped in his tail.  
"LILLYMON!" Mimi yelled as she saw the trapped Lillymon disappear into the clouds along with Megadramon.   
Now what? We were helpless, none of our Digimon could fly, Starmon could but Otamamon was to weak to Digivolve again.  
"Kris!" Jenn yelled. "What do we do?"  
Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
"Hundreds of people are going to die! We have to do something we have to help them!"  
"I - I don't know." I stuttered. "I don't know."  
"Think of something!" she yelled even louder. "I've got nothing! I don't want to sit here while Lillymon and then hundreds of people die! We have to help them we have to do something!"  
As she said those words I noticed her crest of Assistance begin to glow.  
"Kris, I'm completely out of ideas!" Jenn yelled even louder now, and her tears streaming down her face. "You have to think of something! We -we can't just sit here doing nothing while people die! We have to do something we have to do something ANYTHING to help!"  
The second those words came out of her mouth Jenn's crest began to glow the same light Mimi and I's crest had minutes before, except hers was purple.   
"I - I feel funny," Kiwimon said as the light from the crest engulfed her body. "I think I'm - "  
"Kiwimon Digivolved to………………Parrotmon!"   
The purple light faded away, and before us stood Jenn's Ultimate Digimon, Parrotmon, the same Digimon that had shown up in Heighten view terrace eight years ago.   
"You - you did it," Jenn said happily eyeing Parrotmon's wings. "And you can fly."  
"Right," Parrotmon said. "Which means I've got to stop Megadramon."  
Parrotmon was about to take off when Jenn interrupted her.   
"Wait," Jenn said. "I'm coming with you."  
"But what about your fear of flying?" Parrotmon asked.  
"There are people in that plane, and I'm not going to let some stupid fear of flying stop me from helping them."  
"Alright let's go."   
Parrotmon carefully picked Jenn up, placed her on her back, and then took off into the sky.   
"Good luck," I said I watched Jenn and Parrotmon disappear into the clouds.   
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
I nervously clung onto Parrotmon's feathers as we broke the cloud barrier and were no longer in sight of our friends. It wasn't long before we were above them, and had a clear view of what was going on. Megadramon was approaching the plane still clutching Lillymon in his tail. In a matter of seconds he'd be there, and the people within the plane would be dead. Parrotmon continued to fly as fast as she could towards Megadramon. The missile launcher's mounted on his hand popped open as he prepared to fire. The monster laughed as he watched the looks of horror on the people's faces as they looked out the window at him.   
"This'll show those Digidestined what happens when they anger me!" Megadramon laughed as he aimed his shot.   
"I don't think so!" My new Ultimate Digimon said as she tackled Megadramon.   
They were roughly the same size so she was able to do it pretty easily. In addition to ruining Megadramon's shot tackling him also caused him to release Lillymon. The second she was free she began beating her wings and flew up to us.  
"Is that Kiwimon?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I answered. "She Digivolved."  
The plane continued to fly forward, but Megadramon like we had stopped in front of us.   
"So you think because you're a bit bigger you can stop me!" the overgrown lizard bragged. "Stop this! Mega Missile!"  
Megadramon fired a missile straight at us, but Parrotmon remained completely calm.  
"Those things don't scare me!" she said boldly. "Sonic destroyer."  
A huge lightning bolt shot from Parrotmon's head that made a direct hit with the missile, destroying it on impact. Megadramon's confidence had definitely dropped as a look of fear formed on his face.  
"Parrotmon," Lillymon said. "I think it would be best if we did this together."  
Parrotmon nodded, two Ultimates are better than one.  
"Unless I am the one!" Megadramon yelled as he fired another missile.   
Both Parrotmon and Lillymon easily dodged it.   
"Sonic destroyer!" Parrotmon yelled firing her attack, which connected with Megadramon's chest. Parrotmon continued to fire keeping a steady stream of electricity going at Megadramon.   
"My turn!" Lillymon said flying to the opposite side of Megadramon. "Flower Cannon!"   
Lillymon's attack hit Megadramon's back exact opposite to where Parrotmon's Sonic Destroyer was hitting his front. The two attacks strained Megadramon crushing him!  
"Aaaaah!" The Digimon screamed as he shattered in millions of pieces, which eventually disintegrated.   
"You - you killed him," I said with a look of shock on my face.  
"We had too Jenn," Parrotmon said. "There was no way we were going to get through to him, if we hadn't he would've blew up the plane, and hundreds more could have died, now let's get back to the others."  
I smiled sheepishly, and nodded. "Yeah."  
So we did we flew down from above the clouds, and landed on the runway where our friends were waiting for us, each holding their hurt Digimon in their arms, all rookies, with the exception of Kris who was holding an In - Training Felamon. As Lillymon landed she became Palmon, Mimi immediately ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again Palmon."  
"Don't worry Mimi I won't."  
Parrotmon unlike Lillymon didn't dedigivolved, I'd told her not to.  
"Hop on guys," I said inviting my friends onto Parrotmon. "We just found ourselves a ride to Japan."  
Kris smiled I loved that smile. "I was hoping you'd say that."  
Parrotmon bent down allowing my twelve friends, and my two new friends Mimi and Palmon onto her back.   
"Here we go!" Parrotmon said opened her wings and took to the sky. She broke the clouds first, and then began flying west towards Japan.   
"Think you can find it?" I asked my Digimon.  
"Yeah," Parrotmon answered. "Us birds fly south for the winter all the time and we always find our way back.   
"Geese and ducks fly south," I said. "Parrots stay in tropical places, or in a cage in someone's house."  
"I may be a parrot but I can find my way don't worry about it."  
"Okay, one more question, do you think we can fly all the way there?"   
"Yeah, I should be able to, I'm as big as that plane aren't I, if not bigger and they do it all the time."  
"Even if you don't I can Digivolve into Coelamon and swim you guys on my back the rest of the way," Gizamon said.   
I smiled, everything was okay, and we were actually going to make it. We could actually thank Megadramon if he hadn't shown up Parrotmon wouldn't have Digivolved, and we'd be stuck on a package plane. Anyway things were actually going our way for a change, and with luck they would stay that way.  
  
-----------------  
Well they've met one of the Japanese Digidestined, now they just have to meet the other eleven, I wish I could say that they meet all of them in the next chapter but they don't. They meet more, yes but not all of them. Not yet though, but I promise they'll all be in here, and with the crests they'll be able to fully Digivolve, and yes even into Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, (I'm not sure about the other forms though). I hope I didn't spoil too much. Anyway before I stop I'd like to ask a favor of you readers (if there is any), in the last chapter Baihumon gave the Canadian three new crests, one of which was revealed to be the crest of Miracles, and in case you were wondering yes they are Davis' Yolei's and Cody's crests, for the sake of this story I've decided to give them crests, Davis' is obviously the crest of miracles, and I've figured one out for Yolei, but I can't seem to think of a crest for Cody, if you can help me think up a crest that would fit Cody's personality please tell me (please just don't say knowledge or reliability I want a unique crest), in either an e-mail or a review, I'd appreciate the help Thanks. And once again I'm sorry if I spoiled anything for you. 


	20. 17 - Curious Waters

Here it is the twentieth Chapter (even though officially it's only chapter 17). I never thought I'd actually get this far. Now I have to admit, in this chapter not much of the story happens, but never the less some important things happen. Its very similiar to the previous chapter, anyway three new Digidestined are introduced in this one, alone with the first DNA Digivolution. But I won't say anymore so I don't ruin it.  
  
Before it beings yes the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon or anything related to it. If I did it would be on TV and not here, anyway enjoy the newest chapter.   
-------------------  
Chapter 17: Curious Waters  
  
Andrew  
  
I stared with fear in my eyes at the Dark rip in space ahead of me. Evamon. As did my sister. The bright yellow eyes sneered evilly at us. Two dark pointed and deadly tentacles shot out of the rip at lightning speed, one for me one for Emily. I could only stand there paralyzed in fear as I saw them heading for us, but I wasn't concentrating on the one heading towards me, I was concentrating on the one heading for my little sister. I wanted to move I wanted to push her out of the way, but it happened all too fast, all I could do was watch in terror as the deadly tentacle impaled her chest.   
"No," was all I could muster out.   
Blood dripped down the tentacle on the other side of my sister. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my face, my eyes met my own chest expecting to see the same thing, and not caring if I did, but instead I saw my crest of Evil glowing, no not Evil it had changed it was a different crest now, and it wasn't glowing dark light like it usually did this was normal light. The light was stopping the tentacle from hurting me. I could only look helplessly as my sister shattered and was reconfigured, except she was a human, she wouldn't be reconfigured, Digimon could be reborn once they died, but humans couldn't once they died that was it, the end. Both tentacles retracted, and Evamon disappeared laughed evilly. Leaving me alone, I looked over where Emily had once been standing now all that was left were a few drop of blood on the ground. Suddenly I could feel the world around me being torn apart, literately my entire surrounding began to rip apart then - I woke up.  
"Aaaaah!" I yelled as I sat up in my bed, cold sweat and tears drenching my face.   
Demidevimon had been tossed off of me as I sat up; he landed on the edge of the bed. I slowly calmed down, as I breathed heavily. I wish it had been a dream, but the truth was it had really happened, my little sister was really dead.  
Demidevimon walked from the edge of the bed to my side. "You had the dream again didn't you?"  
"Yeah," I said nodding.   
"It'll get better in time, just wait."  
"How can it get better Demidevimon," I said as the tears continued to stream down my face. "Emily was the only one aside from you that really cared about me, the only human I had left."  
"I know," my Digimon, said trying to comfort me, it wasn't working. "I'm still here for you, and you can never lose me, the only way for you to lose me is to die yourself."  
I sighed. "I know, and I'm glad I have you, no one could ask for a better friend than you. But I still miss Emily, even though she did some horrible things, I still loved her, she was my sister, and Evamon took her away! I hate him for that, I wish -"  
"If you want to get him you should go with Kris and the others to Japan," Demidevimon said.   
"No," I said shaking my head. "I've done enough damage, if we fight we'll just end up hurting someone again. Plus I really don't want to have to confront Evamon again."  
"Okay, I understand if you really don't want to we won't go, but you should get some sleep."  
"Yeah," I agreed as a layback down on my bed.   
Demidevimon lie next to me and immediately fell asleep. I didn't fall asleep right away, not knowing that Emily was gone, my little sister, and the girl I had raised from a week year old baby, and judging how she turned out, I failed. All the people I had cared about were gone, my mother left when I was two, my father, while still here was not the loving man he once had been so he might as well be gone, and now so was Emily, my sister she was gone too. Now all I had left was Demidevimon, he was a great friend, but I still missed the family I once had, even though I hadn't had for fourteen years, I still had part of it in Emily, I saw so much of Mom in her she gave me some sense of family, now she was gone. Forever……….  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
Parrotmon flew over the ocean much faster than we had thought. We'd been traveling for about eight hours now, about six hours ago we'd managed to make it to the Pacific after two hours, so we'd been flying over the ocean for about six hours now, if we kept going at this rate we'd be in Japan within the next two hours or so. The problem was sitting atop a giant green parrot for eight hours wasn't exactly exciting. Well it was at first, anyone would think it was, I doubt anyone had actually flown on the back of a giant parrot, but after eight hours of just sitting there was getting very boring. I was so glad I had my laptop, or I'd have gone completely insane, but my internet connection wasn't working for some reason, and I didn't have very many games installed on it, solitaire gets very tiring even after three hours, Minesweeper after two. Who I'm I kidding? I can rarely stand those games for five minutes. Everyone was gathered around the same spot, on upper section of Parrotmon's back close to the neck, where we were shielded by the wind. Except for Jenn, who rode on her Digimon's back, she'd been up there a while, at least an hour. I began making my way up Parrotmon's neck towards her, with Felamon asleep in my arms, that's what most of the others were doing, sleeping, not like there was much else to do up here. I reached Parrotmon's head, which was the only part of her body not covered in feathers, instead there was a large metal plate, which Jenn sat on, I sat next to her.  
"Hi," I said. "How are you doing up here? Isn't it cold? I mean your not shielded from the wind like you are on Parrotmon's back."  
"I'm okay," she answered as the wind blew through her hair. "The wind doesn't really bother me."  
"Good I don't want you to get cold." I heard a small laugh from Parrotmon, but I ignored it. "Are you nervous?"  
"Of course," she answered. "We're going up against a threat stronger than Emily and Andrew were, and we just barely managed to beat them, I don't know how we're going to beat them. Are you nervous?"  
"Yeah," I answered. "But about more than just the upcoming fight, sure I'm nervous about it, but we can win. I mean when we were fighting Emily and Andrew we didn't have Saberleomon until the end, or Parrotmon at all, if we did we would have beaten them right away. Plus we'd got the Japanese Digidestined, and as soon as we deliver the eight crests to them we'll have eight more Ultimates on our side, and I saw their fight with Venommyotismon, and two of them even reached the Mega level, like Felamon here. That gives us three Megas, nine Ultimates, plus if we can get the other crests to work we'll have even more firepower, we could actually win."  
"So what are you nervous about then?" Jenn asked.   
"After the fight, if we do win I mean. My parents are going to kill me, remember when I let you guys go on to the food court without me, I was using the payphones to call my parents and tell them I was okay, they weren't exactly happy with the fact that I was in New York."  
"You told them?" Jenn asked.  
"Well, yeah." I said. "I didn't tell them anything about the Digimon, just that I'd be away for a while, and that I was in New York. Naturally they freaked out, I wanted to tell them more but you know as much as I do that they couldn't. Didn't you tell your parents anything?"  
"Yeah of course I did, but I just left them a note that said I was going to be gone for a while."  
"Yeah, I guess you did, my parents asked me if you were with me, because your parents called mine looking for you. You won't believe this but they thought we were having sex."  
She laughed nervously. "Really, that's ridiculous, I mean we're just friends right, what makes them think that?"  
Why had I just told her that? I didn't want to tell her about Emily and I had just told her that! But I guess after all this was Jenn, my best human friend, I told her everything.   
"Actually I don't blame them. I mean you know our later battles with Emily and Andrew, we used your computer to enter the Digital World; well to your parents we just disappeared into your rooms for a couple hours. Then the two of us disappeared to New York together, so you can see how they thought that."  
"They still don't think-"  
"No." I interrupted. "I told my parents we weren't and there were others with us on this trip, and I'm sure they trust me enough to believe me."  
"Good, but you are aware because you called your parents, my parents are going to kill me too."  
"Sorry about that," I apologized.  
"It's fine, it's not like they wouldn't have been mad when I got back anyway, at least now they know I'm okay."  
"I wouldn't say that," I said very nervously.   
"Why's that?"  
"Well, my parents asked if my life was in danger, and I didn't really answered them, I made up some lame excuse and hung up before I could answer, so I'm guessing they assumed the answer was yes."  
Jenn sighed. "Most likely your parents will pass on the word to mine, and now they're really going to be worried about me."  
"Once again I'm really sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," she said accepting my second apology. "They would have worried anyway, I didn't really give them much details, at least you cared enough to call your parents and let them know your okay."  
"Yeah, and ended up making them worry even more."  
We both laughed as Parrotmon continued to fly through the over the ocean.   
"Uh Jenn, Kris," Parrotmon said. "I'm not sure I can stay in this form much longer, I don't have as much energy as I though, in about ten minutes I'm going to lose it."  
"Okay," I said. "Gizamon can take over from here, how far are we from Japan?"  
"I'd say about half an hour if we fly, an hour on Coelamon." Parrotmon answered.  
I turned around and looked down at the others resting on Parrotmon's back.   
"Hey Dan Gizamon!" I yelled. "Do you think you can take over the transportation department, Parrotmon can't hold this form much longer, we're not far from Japan so it'll only be for about an hour."  
"Yeah," Gizamon said immediately. "I said I could do it if Parrotmon got tired."  
"Then let's get you in that water," Dan said.   
Parrotmon stopped, and flew down closer to the water, just before Gizamon jumped into the water, Dan held out his Digivice.  
"Champion time bud," he said.  
"Gizamon Digivolved to……………………Coelamon!"  
Dan was the first to make his way down Parrotmon's body, sliding down her leg, and climbing onto Coelamon's back, the rest of us quickly followed, lastly was Parrotmon who was engulfed in a white glow as she dedigivolved and was a tiny purple bird Digimon, her In-Training form.   
Jenn looked down at her tiny Digimon. "You're In-Training, like Kris's Digimon."  
"Yeah, I'm Ostrimon," Jenn's Digimon said. "I'm just Penguinmon's In-Training form, I had to return to In-Training because of all the energy I used up."  
Coelamon started swimming, slower than he usually did, and for good reason, there were thirteen of us on his back, and we were pretty crowded, needless to say Coelamon was smaller than Parrotmon, and there was a lot less room.   
Suddenly my laptop started to beep from under my arms.   
"Got mail?" Jenn asked.  
"No," I answered. "That's the instant message program."  
I popped my laptop open. All right! The Internet connection was working again. The instant message service had automatically opened. The user contacting me had the name "Ken. I". It was him, Ken, he'd finally replied.   
I opened the program, and read the message, which said. "Kris if you're getting this message please answer!"  
I immediately typed in. "Yeah, I'm here Ken, it's about time you replied to that e-mail I sent you. What's up?"  
Moments later another message popped up. "Our radar is showing a Digimon heading straight for you! Its probably in the water, you've got to get into the air NOW!"  
I immediately pulled out my Digivice, and put it into radar mode, he was right, aside from out own Digimon there was one extra on the radar, but it wasn't heading straight for us, it was in the same location we were. It must have been either in the water below us, or in the air above us. I looked up nothing there that meant it was below us, and could attack at any time. I closed my laptop.   
"Coelamon there's a Digimon in the water below us!" I yelled. "Swim as fast as you can, I have a feeling - Aaaaah!"  
Without warning we were suddenly thrown from Coelamon, as he had been hit out of the water from below, we had obviously just been attacked by the Digimon that had been in the water. I hit the water along with everyone else. The water was freezing but I ignored it, all I was concentrating on right now was Felamon, I hugged him close to me, I knew in his In-Training form he couldn't swim, so I'd have to hold him. I broke the surface of the water, and scanned it. Coelamon was staring down a huge blue half squid half devil like Digimon. I saw the others one by one surfacing.   
"Everyone okay?" I asked.   
"Gotsumon!" Rob yelled. "Where's Gotsumon."   
I looked around the surface of the water, he was right Gotsumon wasn't here. I could only recoil in fear as I remembered what he said at the picnic: "I am a rock Digimon, do you know what happens when a rock goes into the water."  
"He sunk!" Rob screamed in terror. "He's a rock Digimon, he can't swim! I have to get him."  
Before anyone could stop him, Rob dove underwater.   
"I'll get them," Otamamon said.   
"Otamamon Digivolved to…………………..Starmon!"  
"Can you swim Starmon?" Janine asked.   
"Sure can," Starmon answered. "Not half as good as Coelamon but reckon I could get Rob and Gotsumon."  
"Then go quickly!" Janine said.  
Starmon obeyed immediately obeyed and dove underwater, in a few minutes, he jumped out of the water, with Gotsumon under one arm and Rob under the other, all three of them were gasping desperately for air.   
Coelamon and the Digimon who had attacked us were still staring each other down.   
"I don't like the looks of that guy," Jenn said.   
"You shouldn't," Ostrimon said wrapped in Jenn's arms. "That's Marinedevimon, and unfortunately for us he's an Ultimate Digimon."  
"That's not a problem," I said. "Felamon it's time to Digivolve."  
"Right," Felamon agreed.   
"Felamon Digivolved to……………………Elecmon!"  
"Ready to do it again?" I asked.  
"On it," Elecmon said concentrating his energy as I held up my Digivolving, but unfortunately nothing happened.   
"What's going on?" I asked.   
"My energy's too low," Elecmon said. "I haven't eaten in a while, and Digivolving to Saberleomon at the airport only lowered it even more."  
"What about you Palmon?" Mimi asked her Digimon.   
"I'll try," Palmon said.   
She began concentrating her energy, but nothing happened.   
"Nothing," Palmon sighed. "I'm still too weak from the fight with Megadramon."  
Now we were really in trouble, the only other one that could go Ultimate was Ostrimon, and she was too weak too. Apemon, and Monochromon were helpless in the water. That left only Coelamon and Starmon, and two Champions weren't enough to take on an Ultimate.   
"Starmon you've got to help Coelamon." Janine said.   
"Right," Starmon agreed. "Just a sec."  
Starmon put Rob and Gotsumon onto his back then held up his hands. "Meteor Shower!"   
I expected Starmon to fire his attack at Marinedevimon, but instead he fired it at us. However none of the falling stars hit us. Each hit the water, immediately turning from energy to solid floating stars. Starmon flew down to one of the stars and placed Gotsumon and Rob on one of them.   
"When the stars from my Meteor Shower get wet they solidify," Starmon explained. "And the best part is they float, you can climb onto one and watch the fight without getting tired from treading water."  
Already tired from treading for just five minutes we were more than willing to climb onto the stars and rest, which is what we did. Starmon flew over to Coelamon's side, as he joined into the staring contest, any three of the Digimon could attack at any moment. Marinedevimon made the first attack.  
"Spurting ink!" he yelled as he fired a huge ball of slime at Coelamon and Starmon. They both dodged and fired their own attacks.  
"Fossil Crusher!"  
"Meteor Shower!"  
They fired their attacks from opposite sides. Marinedevimon just laughed as he caught the stopped the attacks with his tentacle like hands.   
"Spurting ink!"   
This time the black slime ball was fired at Starmon, but unfortunately this time Starmon wasn't fast enough to avoid it.   
"Aaaaah!" Janine's Digimon yelled as the black gunk covered his body.   
It caused him to lose control of his flight, and he plummeted towards the wallet. Marinedevimon caught him in one of his four tentacles before he could hit the water.   
"Starmon!" Janine yelled.   
Marinedevimon laughed as he wrapped Starmon in one of his tentacles and began to squeeze.   
"Let him go!" Janine screamed.   
"I'd listen to the girl!" Coelamon threatened. "If you don't want me to get angry."  
Marinedevimon laughed. "And you'll do what? Hurt me, don't make me laugh."  
Coelamon was out of the water in a second mouth open wide ready to attack, but with a swing of Marinedevimon's tentacle like hand Coelamon was tossed aside a few feet away. He was up in a second, and charged again.   
"That's it buddy," Dan yelled. "Take that guy down!"  
Marinedevimon slammed his tentacle down on Coelamon's head pushing him underwater. Coelamon struggled under the tentacle but Marinedevimon was stronger and held him down easily. The claws on Marinedevimon's tentacles sunk into Coelamon's head, and began sucking the life out of him, while Marinedevimon's other tentacle continued to crush Starmon.   
"Stop it!" Dan yelled. "Let them go! I'm warning you!"  
"Oh really," Marinedevimon laughed. "Or you'll do what? Stand there and yell at me some more, you're completely helpless, what can you'll possibly do."  
"Oxygen torpedo!" a voice I couldn't identify yelled.   
Two pressurized pockets of air shaped like torpedoes suddenly hit Marinedevimon's tentacle causing him to let go of Coelamon, he had done it more in surprise then in pain, the attack hadn't hurt him just caught him off guard. Coelamon immediately backed off, and came to the surface of the water about ten feet in front of Marinedevimon, in a few second another submarine like Digimon surfaced beside him. What was really weird was that there was a kid inside a dome on the top of his head. He was eight or nine, about Sean's age. I noticed a light coming from my pocket, I pulled out its source, one of the new crests was beginning to glow, the sandy yellow one to be exact. He was one of the new Japanese Digidestined!  
"V laser!" a second voice yelled as an X shaped energy beam hit the tentacle that held Starmon, causing Marinedevimon to let go of him, again more in surprise than in pain. Starmon weakened from being squeezed by Marinedevimon's tentacles began to fall towards the water, returning to Otamamon as he fell. Before he hit the water a blue dinosaur like Digimon with silver wings on his back caught him, with a kid about two years younger than me on his back, and obviously the one who had fired the attack at Marinedevimon. Another one of the new crests was reacting to the kid who had just appeared, the gold one this time.  
"Spiking Strike!" a third voice yelled.   
This time it was plain to see who the owner of the voice was. It was a large green insect Digimon, driving an energy sword into Marinedevimon, he two had a kid on his back, this one I recognized. It was Ken! However none of the new crests was reacting to him.   
Annoyed Marinedevimon attempted to hit the insect Digimon away, but it had moved just in time to dodge the giant tentacle. The insect and dinosaur Digimon lined up in one spot in the sky.   
"Hey!" the kid riding the flying blue dinosaur yelled. "You guys must be the Digidestined from Canada Ken was telling us about. Sorry we're late! I'm Davis, and this is my partner Exveemon. This is Ken and his partner Stingmon, and lastly Cody and his partner Submarimon, we would've brought the others but we didn't have enough time."  
"We can leave the introductions until later!" Ken said. "Right now we have to deal with Marinedevimon."  
"Alright," Davis agreed. "Don't have to get so snippy about it."  
Exveemon and Davis flew down to us, and handed Otamamon down to Janine.   
"Thanks," she said.   
"Not a problem," Exveemon said, then turned his attention to the Digimon. "I don't suppose any of you can Digivolve into anything that can fly or swim?"  
"If we could we'd be out there fighting," Elecmon said. "And those of us that can fly and/or swim are too weak to Digivolve."  
"Then leave this to us," Davis said. "We'll turn this guy to sushi."  
Exveemon and Davis flew back to where they had been before, Submarimon, Cody, and Coelamon lined up just under them, all glaring angrily at Marinedevimon.   
"Wait!" Dan yelled as he jumped off of his star into the water and began swimming toward Coelamon.   
I opened my mouth to yell something at him, but Janine beat me to it. "Dan are you crazy!? You'll get yourself killed!"  
Great just more evidence that showed that she liked him.   
Dan reached his Digimon and climbed onto his back. "I'm not letting you fight alone buddy," he said. "We're a team, we fight together."  
Coelamon nodded happily, as he went back to glaring at Marinedevimon.   
"Do you think four champions are enough to take on an Ultimate?" Jenn asked me.   
"I'm not sure, but I don't think the odds are very good. When we you were in the base getting the crests, Leomon, Monochromon, Apemon, and Coelamon fought Phantomon, and lost, it wasn't until Janine and Starmon showed up that the fight evened out, and even then I couldn't saw we were winning. Of course this is a different battle, Coelamon is more experienced in battle than he was then, and we don't really know how powerful, Exveemon, Stingmon, or Submarimon are, let alone Marinedevimon. At this point I'd say it could go either way."  
"I think it would be best if the four of us all attacked at once," Cody instructed.   
Everyone agreed as the Digimon prepared to attack.  
"Fossil Crusher!"  
"Spiking Strike!"   
"Oxygen Torpedo!"  
"V laser!"  
Marinedevimon only laughed as he used his two tentacles and two tentacle-like hands to toss all four attacks aside like they were bugs, even though in Stingmon's case he was.   
"Spurting Ink!"  
Marinedevimon fired another three or four balls of ink, fortunately all four Digimon were able to dodge them, but just barely, had they been even a split second less to react it would've hit them.   
"This isn't working!" Ken yelled. "We need more power."  
"You thinking what I'm thinking," Davis said holding up his D3.   
"You better believe it," Ken answered, also holding his own D3. I was shocked to see that it was black. Just like Andrew's was, and Emily's…had been.   
They held their D3s close to each other, and a beam of light shot from them that engulfed both Exveemon, and Stingmon.   
"Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolved to……………………Paildramon!"  
"They Digivolved together," I said staring at awe, at the one Digimon that had once been two.   
"They combined their powers, to go to the Ultimate stage," Rob said. "I guess without a crest you've got to find some way to go Ultimate."  
"We could actually win now." I said happily.  
"Let's do it Paildramon!" Ken and Davis yelled, from Paildramon's back.  
"Right," Paildramon said in a weird double voice grabbing two guns on his hips. "Desperado - huh?"  
It was then that I noticed Marinedevimon was gone, no longer in the spot he had been before, in all the excitement of seeing the new DNA Digivolution we'd missed him dive under.  
"Did he run away?" Paildramon asked himself.   
"I really doubt that," Dan said.   
I looked down at the water, praying not to see some shadow below me. I was shaking uncontrollably completely scared out of my mind. I'd had horrible dreams where I'd be lost at see floating on a piece of drift wood, suddenly looking down at the water and seeing a shark come at me, this was worse. I didn't see it though no shadow no menacing half devil half squid coming at me just ocean. Then where was he?  
I got my answer in a second. Suddenly two tentacles shot out of the water wrapping around Coelamon and Submarimon, and sending Dan flying off of his Digimon, and landing in the water. The tentacles pulled the three of them underwater screaming.   
"Cody!" Ken and Davis yelled.  
The Canadian team on the stars only looked down in horror, at the water not knowing what was going on down there.   
"Coelamon!" Dan screamed. "COELAMON! Where are you! You better be okay!"  
The dozens of eyes darted around the water trying to see what might be happening down there, trying to confirm if our Digidestined teammates were okay, all was completely silent.   
The silence was broken as suddenly as it had begun as Cody and Submarimon were thrown from the water, and flew through the air. Screaming the entire time. Submarimon suddenly began to glow as he dedigivolved, into a small Armadillo like Digimon. I recognized it instantly from the first day I had entered the Digital World and ended up in that desert, Elecmon had said his name was Armadillomon. I suddenly recognized Cody to, he had been in that dessert too, and Davis! I'd seen him there too, with a tiny blue Digimon, Elecmon had said his name was Veemon, Exveemon was probably his Champion state, Ken had been there too, but he didn't have a Digimon, I'd have to ask him about that later now wasn't exactly the time.   
Paildramon dove after Cody and Armadillomon catching them in his arms, and then placing them on his back with Davis and Ken.   
"What happened down there!?" Dan yelled up at Cody. "Where's Coelamon?"  
"I don't know!" Cody said panting. "I just remember struggling and bubbles, and being thrown from the water."  
Laughing began to emerge from the water, as Marinedevimon arose from the water. With Coelamon being held tightly in two of his tentacles.  
"Coelamon!" Dan yelled staring at his trapped Digimon.   
"We suggest that you let him go!" Paildramon ordered pointing his hip mounted blasters at Marinedevimon.   
"Or you'll what? Shoot me? I don't think so, you wouldn't risk hitting your friend would you?"  
Marinedevimon brought Coelamon down so he was right in the way of Paildramon's shot, if he fired he'd hit Coelamon.   
"Let him go!" Dan yelled from the water.   
"And what are you going to do?" Marinedevimon said laughing evilly. "You're even more helpless than the DNA Digimon."  
Dan showed no fear he just stared at him. "I'm not scared of you, you overgrown mutated squid! You're just a puny weakling."  
"Why you! How dare you insult me! I am one of the most powerful marine Digimon in existence! And you call me a weakling! I'll -"  
"Or you'll what?" Dan said turning the question around. His crest began to glow dimly. "Go ahead do your worst! I'd like to know what you're going to do?"  
Dan's crest began to glow even more.   
"I'll show you my worst!" Marinedevimon yelled angrily.   
Dan could even get on evil Digimon's nerves. Marinedevimon grabbed Dan out of the water with one of his free tentacle like hands, and brought him up to his face. Dan still wasn't showing any fear, he continued to stare at him smiling.   
"So what are you going do to weakling? I've seen how you deal with Digimon, but how do you deal with humans, do you have to guts to kill something that bleeds? I wonder what you do to take care of humans?"  
As he spoke those words his crest began to glow even brighter.   
"You!" Marine Devimon yelled angrily increasing pressure on Coelamon. "How dare you."  
"Before you do destroy me answer me this question." Dan said. "Why are you doing this?"  
The crest glowed even brighter once again. What was Dan doing, why was he asking that? What would it accomplish exactly? Maybe it was just his curious nature.   
"What?" Marinedevimon said more confused than any of us.  
"Why are you attacking us?"  
"Evamon told me to."  
"Why are you listening to him?"  
"He is my master."  
"So, you don't have to listen to him, just leave. Ignore him do you enjoy this?"  
"Stop it!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Asking questions!"   
"Why?"  
"It's annoying!"  
"Why is it annoying?"  
"It just is!"   
"But why?"  
"I don't know!"   
"Why?"  
"I just don't!"  
"Why?"  
With every question, Dan through out his crest began to glow even brighter, the maroon light was almost blinding. I'm not sure Dan was even asking all those questions; maybe he just wanted to annoy Marinedevimon before he was destroyed. Dan was like that; he did like to see how long he could annoy someone before they reached their breaking point, and Marinedevimon had just reached his.   
"That's it!" Marinedevimon yelled raising his one free tentacle preparing to crush Dan.   
"No!" Janine yelled.   
"DAN!" Coelamon yelled.   
That's when Dan's crest reacted the light glowed its brightest the maroon light engulfing Coelamon, we'd all seen this before, we knew what was happening. Coelamon was Digivolving!  
"Coelamon Digivolved to…………………Scorpiomon!"  
Marinedevimon was forced to drop Scorpiomon due to the light of the crest, who landed gracefully in the water. Scorpiomon's bladed tail landed on Marinedevimon's tentacle making him drop Dan, who Scorpiomon caught him with one with one of the appendages on his head. Dan immediately made his way to Scorpiomon's back.   
"You've gone Ultimate!" Dan yelled happily. "Now let's take this guy out!"  
"I don't think so!" Marinedevimon yelled. "I'll destroy you!"  
"Spurting ink!"   
Another slime ball shot out of Marinedevimon's mouth and flew straight at Dan and Scorpiomon.   
"Scorpion Storm!" Scorpiomon yelled as he fired a large amount of sand from his mouth.   
The sand tore the slime apart and continued to go, as the sand swarmed over the evil water Digimon.   
"Aaaaah!" Marinedevimon yelled as the sand both blinded and hurt him.   
"Paildramon!" Scorpiomon yelled. "Now!"   
"Right!" Paildramon said. "Desperado Blaster!"  
Paildramon grabbed the blasters on his hips and began firing dozens of small energy bullets at Marinedevimon.   
"Nooooo!" Marinedevimon screamed in pain as he shattered into a million pieces. Just like Emily and Blackgatomon had been, and what I assumed had happened to Megadramon. They'd killed him. It was something that I'd despised Evamon for doing, even to someone like Emily, and we had just done it, but its not like he'd given us much of a choice.   
"You - you killed him," Cody stuttered as he stared in disbelief at Paildramon.   
"I had to," Paildramon said. "If he hadn't he would've killed all of us."  
Ken placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Sometimes it's necessary. None of us like having to do it, but sometimes you just have to."  
Cody didn't really say anything, but I could tell he was reluctantly accepting what Paildramon and Scorpiomon had been forced to do.   
"Well now that that's over with, we better get to land before another Digimon shows up." Davis said.   
"Yeah," I agreed.   
Scorpiomon backed up to the spot where the twelve of us were floating, and put his tail down into the water.   
"I guess I'll be your ride to Japan," he said.   
We all climbed onto Scorpiomon's back using his tail as a ramp to get there. Once we were all settled Scorpiomon started swimming, using the blades on the sides of his body that were actually legs to propel him forward in the water. He was moving faster than I would have thought, above Paildramon was having trouble keeping up, and he was flying. Now we'd met four of the twelve Japanese Digidestined, the hardest part, finding them had been completed and we hadn't even arrived in Japan yet. I could definitely say things were going up, three out of the six of us had gone beyond the Champion level, one by one we were all doing it, and at this rate it would only be a matter of time before everyone had done it. We were getting stronger every day, we could actually stand a chance of beating whatever threat was coming to the real world, and optimism was exactly what I needed right now, because in the next few days things could get really ugly, and if they got as bad as they did in the fights with Emily and Andrew hope and optimism were exactly what I would need.  
-------------------  
Yeah I know like I said very similiar to the previous one. I still haven't gotten any suggestions about Cody's crest, and I've been racking my brain trying to figure it what it should be, and the chapter after the next one depends on it. So please give me your suggestions, I need them. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.   



	21. 18 - The Meeting of the Two Teams

Here's the newest chapter, and sorry to say, but not much action in this one, in fact not much happens at all. Very short, but its the part you've been waiting for, when they meet all the Japanese Digidestined, I had actually intended for this Chapter to be part of the next one, but I later decided that it would be best to get something up than make you wait a while, since I won't be able to write for a while (not a long time just two days), and it's better than making you wait all week for something. Anyway enjoy the what's probably the shortest chapter  
  
But first I don't own Digimon, this is just fan fiction so please don't sue.  
--------------------  
Chapter 18: The Meeting of the Two Teams  
  
Scorpiomon's many blade like legs cut through the water like knives, swimming towards Japan at speeds no man made craft could even match, and he wasn't even going his full speed, he had slowed down so Paildramon could keep up. Paildramon lowered his altitude so he was just skimming over the water, next to Scorpiomon and the rest of us. It was then I noticed something about Cody's Digimon, he wasn't Armadillomon anymore, he was smaller, Armadillomon's In-Training form. Why had he gone down to In-Training form, Submarimon was only a Champion, it shouldn't take up that much energy. It couldn't because he was in the real World instead of the Digital one, because all of our Digimon could remain in their rookie forms in the real world, and it wasn't just us, Mimi's Digimon was able stay as a rookie. What did we have that they didn't? Maybe it was the crests, we had crests they didn't, not yet anyway.  
"Hey guys!" I yelled to Ken Davis and Cody.   
Paildramon moved flew closer to us, so I could be heard.   
"Yeah," Davis asked.   
"I've got something that we believe belongs to you guys," I said as I pulled the three crests that we received from Baihumon.   
The crests reacted immediately to Davis and Cody. The golden one and the sandy yellow began glowing, however the red one stayed the same.   
"These," I said holding up the crests.   
"Crests?" Davis said. "Tai told me about those, they let your Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate."  
"That's what they've done for us so far," I said motioning to my own crest. "And I believe these belong to you."  
"Are you sure?" Cody asked. "There are lots of Digidestined, what makes you think they're ours."  
"Look at the way they're glowing," I answered. "Whose else could they be?"  
I tossed the respective crests into Cody and Davis's hands, and continued to glow even brighter. As Cody caught his the light from it hit his Digimon.  
"Upamon Digivolved to………………Armadillomon!"   
"I'm a rookie," Armadillomon said. "And I'm not in the Digital World."  
"Just as I thought," I said. "The crests are what keep our Digimon in the rookie level."  
"So does that mean that Demiveemon will be Veemon when Paildramon dedigivolves." Davis asked.  
"I guess," Exveemon's voice said from Paildramon.  
"Sorry Ken," I said. "Baihumon only gave us three, and I don't think this third one is yours, its not glowing."  
"That's okay," Ken said reaching into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a crest just like ours minus the tag. "I've already got a crest, I got it after my base was destroyed, and I gave up being the Digimon Emperor, it's the crest of Kindness."  
"Just like Andrew," I said.   
"What?" Ken said.   
"Your successor, I guess I only told you about the upcoming threat, and not the one we faced before this one."  
"Speaking of which," Davis said. "What exactly is going on here?"  
Sean glanced over at Ken. "You didn't tell them yet!"  
"Didn't have time," Ken said. "We detected Marinedevimon on our D3s a while ago, then I got your e-mail. I put two and two together and assumed he had been sent to stop you from getting here, I didn't have time to explain to the others, and the only ones I could get at such short notice were Davis and Cody."  
"So we haven't told them anything?" I asked.   
Ken shook his head.   
"All he told us was that we need to get to the ocean to rescue some fellow Digidestined," Cody said. "We knew there were other Digidestined besides us, but were pretty surprised to find out that you had crests. We thought all the other Digidestined only had Digivices."  
"Like I said before!" Davis yelled upset he was being ignored. "What is going on here?"  
"I'll explain when we get back," I said. "That way I can tell all of you at once, and I won't have to explain it twice."  
Ken nodded his head agreeing with me.   
"Do we have to," Davis whined. "I don't want to wait that long."  
"Be patient Davis," Paildramon said. "We can wait."  
Davis crossed his arm and sighed. I couldn't help but laugh, he was almost as bad as Dan.   
"Oh Ken," I said remembering something. "I think I do have something for you." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the only remaining blank tag that Frigimon had given us. "This, it might come in handy."  
I tossed the tag into Ken's hands. The second he caught it both began to glow and his crest of Kindness slid behind the glass of the tag, just like what had happened when I had found my crest.  
"You're right," Ken said admiring his new tag and crest. "It'll be nice being able hang my crest around my neck, rather than being afraid it'll fall out of my pocket."  
Scorpiomon swam onward, and Paildramon onward, towards our destination Japan.  
  
* * *  
  
The soft cool grass, of a park in Odeiba, one in which I'd played as a child when I visited my aunt and uncle. This time it served a different purpose, the meeting place of eighteen Digidestined.   
"They're D3s all right," the red headed kid a year older than me named Izzy said as he handed me back my Digivice, after examining it.   
We'd arrived in Japan about an hour ago, the eight Japanese Digidestined I had seen defeat Myotismon four years ago were all gathered here, including the four new ones, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken. It turned out that Yolei was the owner of the new red coloured crest that Baihumon had given us, but there had been no surprise there, and just like it had for Cody, Yolei's In-Training Digimon Poromon had Digivolved to his rookie state, Hawkmon, the same had happened with Davis and Veemon, and Ken's Digimon Wormmon. Mimi, T.K and Kari's Digimon were the only ones of the original eight Digidestined that had their Digimon with them. Jenn had just explained the entire situation to them, including our battles with the Digimon Emperor and Empress, and obviously leaving out what Emily had planned for me.   
"So you say that they were once like these," a girl a year older than me said holding up her Digivice, which looked exactly like what my Digivice did before the beam from the computer had changed it into a D3.  
I nodded. "Yeah, then one day about two months ago a beam shot out of the computer and changed it into a D3."  
"You mean it didn't happen to any of you?" Jenn asked.   
"Well," T.K said clutching his green D3. "Kari and I's changed into D3s, but that was only after we got our Digieggs."  
"And they only changed so Gatomon and I could Armor Digivolve," T.K's Digimon Patamon said. "For you and Kari there was a reason."  
"And with us there wasn't one," Rob said. "They just changed, we never found any Digieggs, and we beat the Digimon Emperor and Empress with normal Digivolution. We probably didn't need them."  
"They wouldn't just change for no reason," the kid I definitely recognized as Tai. "Whenever something happened to us it was always for a reason, there must be some reason."  
"I'm not sure that's what we should be concerned about," T.K's brother Matt said. "At least that's something positive to worry about."  
"Matt's right," Joe said. "What we should worry about is this upcoming threat whatever it is."  
"Baihumon said that it was one of your old enemies," Janine said. "Any idea which one."  
Kari's Digimon, Gatomon clenched her paws into a fist. The one I couldn't help but remember from being caught in the convention center, the one who I had once thought was my Digimon. "I just hope that it's not Myotismon, I don't know if I'd be able to handle that."  
"That's the last Digimon I'd want to fight too," Kari agreed.   
"I doubt it's him," Rob said. "Baihumon told us that Myotismon was a completely different dark force than Myotismon, so it's unlikely that he's one of his minions."  
"I sure hope so," Gatomon sighed.   
"It's Devimon," T.K said looked angry. "It has to be him, when that dark pool appeared I specifically remember seeing him, then he just disappeared, it's got to be him, I'd rather fight Myotismon than Devimon."  
The other seven Digidestined, and Patamon looked at T.K in concern; apparently Devimon had done something to him, like Myotismon had done something to Kari and Gatomon. Something he didn't enjoy talking about, probably for the same reason I didn't want to talk about what Emily had planned for me.   
"Actually," Izzy said. "I hope its Devimon, Devimon we could beat, he was only a Champion, Angemon beat him alone. Devimon wouldn't be that much of a problem, I'd be more concerned that he was one of our stronger enemies, like Apocalymon."  
I remembered all the names of their enemies, Baihumon had told us about all of them.  
"Don't be so worried," Davis said. "We guys beat whoever it was before you can do it again, especially now that you've got you're crests back, plus you've the four of us with you, and plus you six Canadian Digidestined, whoever it is we can beat them."  
"I'd love to agree with you," Janine said. "But Baihumon told us that all of us will be needed, including the seventh Canadian Digidestined, and - and Andrew, he wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true."  
"Then if that's true than whatever this new threat is it must be stronger than it was when we fought it before."  
"Maybe it's Arukenemon and Mummymon," Yolei suggested. "We can't rule them out, we haven't exactly defeated them yet."  
"You mean the guys you were fighting while we were fighting Emily and Andrew?" I asked.   
Davis had told us about their battles in the eastern section of the Digital World, while we were flying/swimming to Japan.   
"Azulongmon did say they were pawns of an even bigger threat," Cody realized.  
"It's possible that Emily and Andrew were sent by Evamon to destroy you Canadian Digidestined, and Arukenemon and Mummymon to destroy us Japanese ones," Izzy said.   
"But underestimated both of us," Tai concluded. "So now he's sending an even an even stronger one to take us out all at once, of course it's just a theory we could be wrong."  
"So what's our next step," Dan asked looking at me. "If you ask me the only thing we can do is sit here and wait for whatever the threat is to make his next move."  
"We're not just going to sit here!" Tai yelled. "We can still do something, first of all by finding the nineteenth member of this team. Do you guys know where he might be?"  
I sighed. "No, all we know that he's here in Japan, but I have an idea where he might be."  
"Good," Tai said, and then glanced up at the sky. "But it's a little late now, we should call it a night."  
"Why should we?" Dan yelled. Great, why was he doing this? He was embarrassing me in front of Tai, the guys I'd admired since I found out I was Digidestined, they guy I had strove to be like. "Kris is our leader, not you."  
Now that caught me by surprise, Dan was the one always questioning my orders, and now he was showing that he was the most loyal.  
"No," I said. "Tai has been doing this a lot longer than I have, he'd be a much better leader than me, I may lead the six of us, but Tai should be the one to lead all of us."  
My five friends looked at me in shock, could it really be that hard to follow someone else?  
"There's no reason we both can't be the leader," Tai said. "We both lead, plus I can tell that your teammates aren't going to listen to me even if you tell them to." I nodded in agreement. "Tonight those of us who don't have their Digimon with us will go into the Digital World and get them, then we'll rest for tonight and start the search for the nineteenth Digidestined in the morning. You guys have a place to stay?"  
I shook my head. "I was hoping - well if this isn't too forward - well that -"  
"Sure you can stay with us," Tai said. "Anything for the team."  
"Great," I said happily. "But I think it would be best, if we tried to have two Digidestined at each house, if possible, so they can have backup if there's any attacks like the one at sea."  
"Good thinking," Tai said. "I can see why you're the leader of the Canadian Digidestined.  
I couldn't help but smile with pride as he said that.  
"See," Elecmon whispered to me. "I told you you're as good a leader as Tai, Compassion is just as good as Courage."  
I smiled at my partner. Maybe he was right maybe I was as good a leader as Tai. I'd been aspiring to be like him since we first put together our team, hoping that I could lead my team to victory the same way that he had done with his, and for the first time since I'd looked up to him I actually felt that I could.   
  
--------------------  
Like I said very short, just discussion and sutff, but its something that I thought was necessary. The next one will be better I promise, but I have to work right after school in the next couple days, and by the time I get home I'm dead tired, so I won't be able to write again until at least Wednesday, that's why I wanted to get this chapter up. Its short but better than nothing. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	22. 19 - Cruelty Evil and Darkness

Chapter 22 (officially 19) has gone up. Not that you haven't already figured that out. Like I said this one's better than the last one, some stuff revealed here, first of all you'll find out who the threat is. (You might not get it right away though), plus a little comic relief at the beginning (at least I was going for comic relief comedy isn't one of my finer points).   
  
Before we start disclaimer time: I do not own Digimon or anything related to it. If I did you'd be watching this on TV right now not reading it here. Now enjoy the latest chapter of my fan fic.  
------------------  
Chapter 19: Cruelty Evil and Darkness  
  
We followed Tai's, plan, or in a way our plan, each of us staying with one other Digidestined. Janine and Mimi stayed with Sora; Dan stayed at Matt's, Sean at Cody's, Rob at Izzy's, Jenn at Yolei's, and myself at Davis's. I would have preferred to stay with Tai, but Kari and Tai already lived together so, he had backup already, so it was decided that I would stay with Davis so he would have backup.   
I pushed the door to Davis's room, with a tray of food in my arms.   
"Hey guys," I said to Elecmon and Veemon. "I've got -"  
I was almost trampled as Veemon and Elecmon tackled me and started munching down the leftovers from the dinner Davis's mother had prepared.   
"You didn't even let me tell you what it is," I said.   
"I don't care," Elecmon said with a mouthful of food. "I haven't eaten since we left New York, at this point I wouldn't care if it was raw fish wrapped in seaweed."  
I laughed. "Uh Elecmon, its sushi, it is raw fish wrapped in seaweed."  
Elecmon stopped eating. "Heh, heh you're kidding right?"  
I shook my head. "No I'm not."  
"Oh well, I'm too hungry to care, besides it tastes pretty good."  
"Where's Davis?" Veemon said as he gulped down the last of the sushi.   
"He's helping his Mom clean up." I answered.  
"Davis? Are you sure?" Veemon asked.   
"Actually -" I began.  
"Kris probably offered to help, and Davis ended up doing it." Elecmon said.   
"Yeah," I said shyly. "That's pretty much what happened."  
I looked out the window, it was completely dark outside now, time seemed to go by faster when you were risking your life, not to mention the tiring effect it had. I laid down on the sleeping bag on the floor.   
"I guess we all better get to sleep," I yawned. "Who knows what might happen tomorrow."  
Laughing suddenly filled the room, an evil chilling laughter. I immediately sat up, as my eyes danced around the room; I only saw Elecmon and Veemon.   
"What's so funny?" I asked them.   
"What are you talking about?" Elecmon asked.   
"Neither of us was laughing." Veemon said.  
"I guess I must be hearing things," I said laying back down on the sleeping bag.   
I heard the laughing in my head again, but this time it didn't come alone. The image only lasted for a second, I saw a black Digimon, with a single eye in the center of it's head, it disappeared and I saw myself, but different. I had an evil and cold grin on my face locked in a cold stare, and it projected an evil feeling.   
I shot up from my spot in the sleeping bag, only to see that Elecmon and Veemon were the only ones in the room, both sitting on Davis's bed playing cards.   
"Kris are you okay?" Elecmon asked.   
I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "Yeah, fine."  
It wasn't a nightmare, I had been awake, I knew without a doubt I wasn't sleeping, yet those images still flashed in my head. It happened again this time it lasted longer, the evil Digimon, the evil version of myself, and then something new, a weird symbol, it almost looked like my crest of Compassion, but different, torn in half and put together a weird way. I tried to ignore it this time by turning over.   
"Weakling!" I heard my own voice inside my head. "Compassion, is that what you call power?"  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.   
"You're nothing but a weakling. Compassion is weak, with a crest like that, it's no wonder you let Emily die. No wonder you failed to save her, no wonder you were unable to convince Andrew to join you, you will never be a good leader."  
"What are you?" I yelled.   
"You will never be a good leader, Compassion is too weak! Cruelty is the key to leadership!"  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "I can be a good leader! I - can -maybe - I hope."  
"You are too weak," my own voice mocked. "You can never be like Tai. NEVER!"  
"Stop it!" I yelled.   
"Kris!" Elecmon yelled snapping me out of my trance. "What's wrong?"  
I shook my head that dark evil voice that was my own had disappeared.   
"Yeah," I said. "I just had a bad dream."  
"But your eyes were open," Veemon said.   
"I don't know," I said. "It was nothing just forget about it, I'll be okay."  
"You sure?" Elecmon asked. "It looked like you were really out of it."  
I nodded my head. "Yeah I'll be alright I just need some sleep."  
Elecmon listened to me and dropped the subject, and went back to his card game with Veemon.   
Just a dream, I told myself, just a dream, nothing to concern myself with. Yet even though that voice was gone, I still heard it. Part of me thought it was right; that Compassion was what was getting in the way of me being a leader; maybe if I had been more pushy, Andrew would be here helping us right now. I tried my best to forget about it as I fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
I ended up staying with Yolei, not that I objected, I was actually enjoying myself here. The two of us had stayed up just talking. Penguinmon and Hawkmon had fallen asleep hours ago, and we had talking about basic stuff, school, guys, one topic Yolei was definitely interesting, the subject always went back to that. Which made me a little nervous, I was afraid it would eventually go to Kris, but somehow even if it did come up I probably wouldn't mind telling her. I guess this was "girltalk" which I heard so much about. I never really had any female friends, there were girls that I hung around with at school, but I never really hung out with them. I did hang out with Janine outside of school, but that was only just recently, all my friends were guys. I was actually enjoying just talking to her, the only other person I could talk to like this was Kris. I could tell him everything, if something was bothering me no matter how uncomfortable I could always tell him, and if something bad had happened he would always comfort me, he was a great friend. That was the problem, friend, I wanted him to be so much more than that.   
"Hey Jenn?" Yolei said waving a hand in front of my face. "You okay you looked kind of spaced out there for a second."  
"Yeah," I answered. "I was just thinking about someone - THING something!"  
She just laughed. "Who were you thinking about?"  
"No one," I said a little too quickly. "Just some -"  
"Guy!" she interrupted, finishing my sentence.   
"Yeah," I confirmed.   
"Just a guy," I said.   
"A guy you happen to like?"   
"Yeah," I answered not believing I was telling her this, the only people I had ever told big secrets were Kris and Penguinmon.   
"So who is it?"   
"You ask even though it could be someone you don't know."  
"That doesn't mean I don't want to know what he's like."  
"Actually," I said sighing. "You do know him, he part of my team."  
"Dan right," she said immediately. "I mean he is so cute."  
I shook my head. "No, actually it's…Kris."  
"Kris?" she said seeming confused. "Your leader, he's - well I guess he is kind of cute."  
"It's not the physical aspect of him I like," I said. "I've seen him with his shirt off, we go swimming together all the time in the summer, physically he doesn't have much to offer, but like I said that's not what I like about him. I mean he's sweet, and nice, and - well compassionate, he's got that crest for a reason."  
"I guess you've got a point," she said reaching into the punch bowl of chips, finding that it was empty. "I'm going to get some more chips."  
I nodded as she walked out the room. I lay down on the cot Yolei had set up for me beside her bed.   
Suddenly I heard faint laughing in my head. I sat up as fear washed over my body, the laughter sounded familiar, I prayed it didn't belong to who I thought it did. A picture flashed in my mind, I recognized it instantly it was Ladydevimon.   
"I guess you can be considered my competition," A familiar voice said filling the room.   
My eyes searched the room, finding only Hawkmon sleeping at the foot of Yolei's bed, and Penguinmon sleeping beside me.   
"I must be losing it," I said holding my head.  
"He will be mine," the familiar voice boomed.   
I shook in fear as I heard the voice. It couldn't be. "Emily." I said weakly.   
"Recognize my voice?" she said.   
"Your dead!" I screamed. "I saw you die!"  
I was going insane I was hearing, Emily, the pressure of this fight was getting to me.   
"You can't stop it," Emily's voice mocked. "He'll be mine."  
I didn't need to be told who he was.   
"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled.   
"Don't worry I don't want him for the same reason you do, I just need him to give me an heir, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
"You're dead it's not like you can do anything about it."  
"You can't help him, he'll be mine he'll be with someone who isn't you. Even if it is involuntary"  
"I won't let you do it!" I screamed.   
"He can never be yours, I'll shatter his will and make him give me and air. He'll be mine, NOT YOURS and there's nothing you can do about it. He shall be engulfed by darkness. "  
"Y- yes there - there is," I said. "I can - I hope, I think I -"  
The laughing boomed in my head. I hated that laughing; I hated the fact that Emily had tried to take the guy I cared for so much away from me.   
"Jenn you okay?" Yolei said breaking off the laughter.   
My eyes searched the room again, and my heartbeat and breathing slowly returned to normal.   
What was that?   
"I'm okay," I said.  
"Are you sure?" Yolei asked. "You were clutching your head pretty tightly."  
"It's nothing," I said. "I think I just need a little sleep."  
Yolei nodded. "You're right I guess we have stayed up a little late.   
I laid down on the cot and put the covers over me. Emily's voice still playing in my memories, she had tried to take him away from me once, in more ways than one. I didn't want it to happen again, I wouldn't, if she was still alive I'd do everything in my power to stop it, but those words kept on playing in my mind, "There's nothing you can do to stop it", and she could be right, what if there wasn't what if I couldn't help him. I tried my best to push that thought out of my mind and drifted off to sleep.   
  
* * *  
  
  
Rob  
  
"Are you comfortable there Rob?" Izzy's mother asked.   
"Yes Mrs. Izumi," I answered lying down on my sleeping bag. "I'm okay, thanks for letting me stay."  
"Oh its no problem, Izzy's friends are always welcome here," she said happily. "Where is Izzy anyway?"  
I was completely speechless. Great what was I going to tell her? Izzy had gone into the Digital World to get his Digimon Tentomon, how was I going to tell her that? I didn't need to, that very second the computer began to glow as Izzy along with a red ladybug like Digimon, I assumed that was the Tentomon he had told me about. Mrs. Izumi had seen the whole thing, how were we going to explain this. However, she didn't seemed surprised at all, she actually smiled at the sight of Izzy and Tentomon.   
"So that's where we were," she said. "I should have known you wouldn't just leave your friend here."   
"Of course I wouldn't Mom, I was just getting another friend."  
Tentomon flew over to greet Mrs. Izumi.   
"Hello Mrs. Izumi," he said. "It's nice to see you again."  
"Yes, it's been a long time hasn't it Tentomon."  
My jaw dropped open. She knew about the Digimon!  
"Anyway I'll leave you to explain to Rob."  
Gotsumon peeked out from the closest. "If she knows about Tentomon does that mean I can come out."   
"I guess so," I said still completely shocked.   
Gotsumon stepped out of the closet completely, and was now in plain site.   
"Oh, I had no idea you were Digidestined too," Mrs. Izumi said still keeping that friendly smile on her face. Izzy is something going on."  
Izzy nodded. "Yeah, Mom, I guess I should have told you right away but I didn't want to worry you."  
"So what exactly is going on?"  
Izzy shook his head. "We don't know, that's the problem, all we know that a very powerful dark force is going to attack soon."  
"Well as much as I don't want you to have to fight again, I know that you and your friends are the only ones who can stop it, and I trust that you will."  
"Thanks Mom."  
"Anyway you guys probably have a lot to talk about, I'll leave you alone."  
Izzy nodded as his mother stepped out of the room and closed the door.   
"Speaking of which?" Izzy said. "What are we going to do?"  
I laid down on my sleeping bag, and stared up at the ceiling. "I guess what Tai and Kris said, wait until something happens."  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea to just sit and wait," Tentomon said. "Then again its not like we have a choice."  
"If we're just going to sit around I might as well get some work done," Izzy said popping open his laptop.  
"What are you doing Izzy," Tentomon asked hovering over Izzy's shoulder.   
"Oh just a computer program I'm writing for a school assignment, I'm not sure I'll be able to get it working though, I can't seem to get this one bug out of it."  
I jumped up from my spot on my sleeping bag.   
"Maybe Rob can get it," Gotsumon suggested as if reading my mind. "He's great at debugging."  
"No offense," Tentomon said. "But if Izzy can't do it, I don't think anyone can."  
"Oh come on Tentomon, I'm not that good."  
"Let me see," I said as Izzy turned the laptop to face me.   
I scanned the line of code, and immediately found the problem.   
"There," I said pointing to a line of code. "You declared that variable as a constant, so when it makes the calculations it keeps it the same giving you incorrect data."  
Izzy stared in amazement, at the screen.   
"You're right," he said. "I can't believe I didn't see it."  
"I don't either," Tentomon said.   
"It was hidden in a clustered line of code, I guess it was hard to see."  
Izzy smiled at me. "No wonder you've got the crest of Perception, you should be pretty good at writing programs yourself, I might have a rival."  
"I doubt it," I said nervously. "I'm good at spotting problem codes, but I could never write a program code as complex as this one."  
"You guys would make a great team," Gotsumon said. "Izzy would write the program and Rob could debug his mistakes."  
"Are you suggesting I make a lot of mistakes?" Izzy said.   
"Maybe," Gotsumon said trying not to laugh.   
Izzy ignored Gotsumon's comment, and turned back to his program. I laid back on my sleeping bag, it had gotten pretty late and I really wanted to get some sleep. As I laid down I heard an evil yet familiar laughter in my head, but the second it started, my crest began to glow immediately stopping the laughter. I sat up and looked at my crest.   
"What was that?" I asked.   
"What was what?" Gotsumon asked.  
"Nothing I guess," I said.   
The laughter began again, but only lasted a second as my crest began to glow again stopping it.   
"What's with this thing?" I asked quietly so no one could hear me.   
The evil laughter began again, this time lasting two seconds, but again my crest began to glow and stopped it. That time I had heard it long enough to realize whom the laughter belonged to. Andrew. My eyes searched the room. I didn't see him anywhere, only Izzy typing away on his computer and Tentomon hovering over his shoulder.  
"Okay that was really weird." I said crawling into my sleeping bag.   
The laughter never came back, not that it had ever stayed for very long before; the longest it had lasted was two seconds before my crest stopped it. I must be hearing things, I ignored what had just happened, but still knew that I shouldn't just pass it off, it had to mean something. Andrew had been laughing, maybe Kris and I had been wrong about him. I hoped we weren't, he would be a great asset to the team, he had only been manipulated by Evamon, but I was feeling tired, and didn't want to think about moral dilemmas right now, so instead I drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
I woke up to the sound an annoying beeping. I knew that beeping anywhere, video games. Before the whole incident with the Digimon began I used to play them with Rob all the time, Jenn would every once and a while, but not often she said they were too juvenile. Since I had been first transported into the Digital World I'd been playing them less and less, I just didn't find them exciting anymore.   
I sat up to see Davis, Veemon, and Elecmon playing Playstation.   
"Do you have to do that so early?" I said as I stretched.   
"Early?" Elecmon said. "Its ten o clock."  
"What ten!" I yelled. "How could I have slept so late?"  
"I don't know," Davis said. "You're the one who was sleeping. If you're hungry sister made some eggs, they should be in the microwave, that is if Veemon hasn't eaten them."  
"Thanks," I said stepping out of my sleeping bag.   
I left the room and made my way to the kitchen, I never did get there, I stopped as I passed the TV in the living, room that I assumed had been left on my someone else. I stood speechless as I watched the news on the TV.  
"We now bring you updates on the destruction across Tokyo."  
"Davis! Veemon Elecmon!" I yelled. "I think you better get in here."  
"Can it wait," Davis responded. "I'm winning."  
"No it can't wait!" I yelled. "Get in here!"  
Veemon and Elecmon were in the room almost immediately, Davis a little after.   
"What is it?" Davis asked.   
He got his answer the second he looked at the TV.  
The reporter began talking. "All over the city our traces of destruction, several apartment complexes and businesses have been damaged or destroyed throughout the city."   
I watched in horror at the pictures at the screen, there were several pictures of buildings with large chunks missing, some completely destroyed.   
"However this is only the tip of the iceberg," the reporter continued. "All subway systems have been shut down due to one of the tunnel collapsing, trapping an entire train of people in the subway, it is unknown of the condition of the train, but it is predicted that at least one hundred people are trapped with in the subway. There have also been several ships sunk only a few miles from the harbour in which they are normally docked. All other ships on the water have been ordered to return, but there are still some accounted for. The heart of the destruction has arisen in the apartment complex of heightened view terrace, where practically all buildings in the area have been damaged or destroyed, and all forms of electronics and power has completely stopped working. The cause of the destruction is still unknown, however there is one very strange theory, witnesses have claimed to have seen monsters causing the destruction, of course none of which had any real evidence to confirm."  
She continued to talk, but I ignored it, I'd heard all I needed.   
"Think it's a coincidence?" Davis asked knowing the answer.  
"It never has been before," Veemon said.   
"It's happening." Elecmon said. "Looks like the threat is coming."  
"Not coming," I said with fear in my voice. "Its here."  
The phone began to ring Davis picked it up immediately. "Hello." In a second Davis handed the phone to me. "It's Tai, he wants to talk to you."  
I snatched the phone from him. "I'm assuming you saw the news." I said into the receiver.  
"Yeah." Tai answered.  
"So what the hell are we going to do? Should we call the team together for a meeting?"  
"Yeah definitely," Tai said. "We'll decide what to do as a team, but I already have a feeling what we should do."  
"Uh huh, so do I, we should probably go out in teams of two to the places where the destruction is, and try and locate the Digimon doing the damage and stop them."  
"Almost exactly what I was thinking," he said.   
"What about William," I asked. "We had planned on finding him in the morning."  
"You said he already had his Digimon, Digivice, and crest right?"  
I nodded my head, the pressure had really gotten to me, I'd forgotten he couldn't see me nod over the phone.   
"Yeah." I said.   
"Then he probably knows a lot about the Digimon already, hopefully he'll see the news and figure everything out and go to one of the spots where the destruction is and we'll find him, for now we should figure out what to do. I'll start calling everyone. You, Veemon, Elecmon and Davis get over to Izzy's house as soon as possible."  
"Right," I said, hearing the click as Tai hung up the phone. I did the same and turned to Davis. "Come on let's get to Izzy's house."  
"What are we going to do?" Davis asked.  
"I'm not sure yet," I answered. "We just need to get to Izzy's house as soon as possible."  
"Okay, I'll show you the way."  
We scooped our Digimon up into our arms, and ran out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The meeting only lasted ten seconds, all eighteen of us seemed to arrive at the same time. We discussed the options, and agreed on what Tai and I had discussed earlier, teams of two heading for each site of destruction, with two exceptions. Rob, Jenn and I were going to Heightened view terrace, it was the site with the most destruction, and Tai and I thought it best that there were three of us going there. The other exception, was Cody, Sean, and TK who were going into the subway to rescue the trapped people, three people would definitely better than two to help those people.   
We slowly approached the site, and ducked into an alley. Police barricades had blocked off heightened view terrace, with crowds of people gathered around the barricades trying to see what had happened. I knew very well what had; whatever the threat was that Baihumon had warned us about was there. This place was where everything had begun; this is where whatever dark force was hiding out. Maybe that's why he had attacked, so he could clear all the people out.   
"We've got to get in there," I said.   
"Not going to be easy," Jenn said. "There are dozens of cops surrounding the attack site. How are we supposed to get in there?"  
"You're right," I said. "It's not like we can just tell them what's happening, even if we did they'd just laugh in our face and send us away."  
"I have an idea," Rob said clutching his Digivice. "It's not exactly subtle, but I can't think of anything else."  
"What is it?" Penguinmon asked.  
"Simply bust our way through with brute force." Rob suggested. "People have already claimed to see monsters causing destruction I saw we give them one."  
"Rob are you insane!" Jenn yelled. "We can't just run in there it'll cause panic."  
"There's already panic Jenn."  
"No he's right," I said. "People are confused right now, I want to give them a clue that the monsters their seeing are real. Rob I'm assuming that we're going to use Monochromon."  
Rob nodded yeah. "He's big and intimidating, he'll make the crowds of people there clear out. Plus he's got power two knock the police barricades out of the way."  
"Kris are you sure about this?" Jenn asked. "We're really going to scare people with this."  
"That's the point," I said. "We need to give people an idea of what's going on, and let them know these monsters are real. This is a good way to tell them without revealing ourselves. Rob Gotsumon, you're up."  
"Alright," Gotsumon said happily.   
Rob clutched his Digivice as it began to glow.   
"Gotsumon Digivolved to………………………..Monochromon!"  
The five of us climbed onto Rob's Digimon's back.  
"Go," Rob instructed.   
Monochromon lumbered out of the alley, putting himself in plain view. Rob, Jenn, Elecmon, Penguinmon and I ducked down trying best not to be seen. People stared in fear as the giant dinosaur Digimon stepped out of the alley, some in amazement.   
"Raaaaaaarrrr!" Monochromon roared, which caused screams of terror in the crowd in front of us.   
"It's one of them!" someone screamed.   
"One of the monsters!" someone else screamed.   
"One of the ones that smashed the buildings!"  
Monochromon tossed dust aside with his foot and began charging towards the crowd. They cleared out immediately trying desperately to get out of the way, some tripping and falling over, but Monochromon adjusted his speed and made sure everyone was out of the way before he charged on. Soon the police barricades were in sight. Dozens of squad cars blocking the street that led to Heightened view terrace. The police drew their guns.   
"F-freeze!" one yelled in vain as the gun shook in his hand.   
Monochromon obviously didn't listen he kept going, and like the others the police moved out of the way of the giant dinosaur Digimon. Monochromon tossed one of the squad cars blocking the way with little or no effort and continued to run down the street. No one followed, good I could tell a big battle was coming up and I didn't want anybody getting in the way. It was moments like this that I wished we were fighting in the Digital World again, at least then we'd be dealing with worried Digimon, instead of people. Not because I'd rather see Digimon being hurt than people, but because Digimon were easier to deal with. People panicked, which only made them get hurt. Digimon didn't they were reasonable, humans weren't.   
Finally we reached the heart of the destruction. It was horrible buildings with chunks taken out of them smoke billowing from them. We all jumped off of Monochromon's back, he was ready to deal with any attack that might come his way, and our Digimon were ready to Digivolve at a seconds notice.   
Laughter began to echo throughout the area, we all looked up at it's source, a smoking hole in the wall of a building.   
"I'm glad the three of you came," a very high and squeaky voice said from the building. "You're exactly the three I was looking for."  
"Who are you?" I yelled.  
"You want to know who I Am?" The voice mocked. "Very well I'll show you."  
The owner of the voice emerged from the hole in the building, revealing a small blue Digimon. He had a perfectly round head, with two long antennae's coming out. He had a skinny body with several strands on the bottom, which allowed him to hover instead of walk. His arms were very skinny with three skinny fingers on his hand.   
He grinned a vicious smile. "Greetings Digidestined, I am Keramon."  
"You're the threat Baihumon was talking about?" Elecmon asked.   
Keramon nodded. "The very same."  
Monochromon laughed. "You're the threat, you're just a rookie. How could Baihumon be so worried about you? I could beat you."  
"Looks can be deceiving," Keramon laughed. "I to eat a little data from a Digimon, then I can Digivolve, and become even stronger, and it's your data I'm after."  
"Your nuts if we think we're going to let you do that," I yelled.   
"Oh I'm sure you won't mind seeing as you'll be dead when I do it."  
"How exactly do you expect you kill us?" Penguinmon mocked. "You're just a rookie, Monochromon's a Champion, I can become an Ultimate, and my friend Elecmon can become a Mega."  
"I don't plan on defeating you myself," Keramon said laughing. "They are."  
Keramon motioned his hand towards the hole in the building as three shadowy figures emerged from the hole, and jumped down from the building onto the ground.   
I stepped back in fear as I saw who the shadowy figures were. One was Andrew, the second was - was someone who looked exactly like me, and the third, the last person I ever wanted to see. Emily!  
Everyone else had that same look in their eyes.   
"Elecmon Digivolve!" I yelled holding up my Digivice.  
"You too Penguinmon." Jen said.   
"Elecmon Digivolved to………………………….Leomon!"  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to………………………Kiwimon!"  
"Recognize them?" Keramon said grinning.   
Our three Digimon stepped between us.   
"What's going on here?" I yelled.   
"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're seeing yourself huh leader," he said to me. "And while your seeing someone who's dead."  
"And Andrew." Rob yelled. "He would never side with you, he only did those things because he thought the Digital World was a game."  
Keramon grinning. I was beginning to hate that grin. "There'll not real, well they're real in the sense that they're here, but they're really Kris, Andrew and Emily. They're copies, see during the battle with Evamon a Digimon known as Datamon created a machine that could create copies of humans, I used it to create copies of Digimon Empress and Emperor using DNA that Evamon gave me, I also learned that during the time the Empress held you captive you bled, so I gathered some of your blood from their base and used it to create a copy of yourself. Then did the same thing Evamon did and made copies of the three crests, Compassion, Darkness and Light. Unfortunately the crest of Compassion didn't work seeing as your copy was evil, so I poured the power of control spires and created a new dark crest, the opposite of Compassion."  
My copy smiled evilly holding up his crest, fear began to fill my heart as I recognized it as the crest that flashed in my mind last night, it looked like my crest had been ripped in half and put together an odd way.   
"They're just humans!" Leomon declared. "We can beat them."   
"You really are a fool!" Keramon laughed. "You think I would have created my own Digidestined without giving them Digimon." Keramon lifted his head to the hole in the building. "Guys."  
As he said it three Digimon emerged from the hole, two I recognized instantly. The ghost like one that landed beside Andrew, Bakemon, the other jumped down from the building and landed next to Emily's copy, Blackgatomon. The third I'd never seen before, he was the largest, and landed next to my copy, I think he was Devidramon.   
"Now you three destroy them." Keramon demanded.   
The three human copies didn't say a word, keeping a cold smile on their faces. All three crest were glowing in that Dark light that had terrorized us during our battles with Emily and Andrew. The dark light engulfed the Digimon.   
"Devidramon Digivolved to…………………..Ghoulmon!"  
"Blackgatomon Digivolved to………………...Ladydevimon!"  
"Bakemon Digivolved to………………………Phantomon!"  
I stared in horror concentrating on Ghoulmon, the same Digimon that had flashed in my mind last night. My copy had been that voice that had been in my head last night he had been the one who had been plaguing me.   
"Kris," Leomon said. "I need to Digivolve, Ghoulmon is a Mega, somehow the crest of Cruelty let him go from Champion to Mega the same way that Compassion does it to me."  
I stepped back fear and doubt flowing through my heart, the words of my copy flowing through my mind, my tag and crest fell to the ground.   
"Kris!" Leomon said.   
Leomon continued to talk to me but it began to fade away as the entire area I was standing in disappeared engulfing me in darkness. I didn't seem to care though; I was too scared of what my copy had said. He was right I couldn't be a good leader, if I was a good leader, than why had I let Emily die, sure she had some terrible things but it wasn't like it was impossible for her to redeem herself, she could have been a real help in defeating Keramon, but instead I had let her die, and I wasn't good enough to convince Andrew to come with us, we could have been a great help too. How could I possibly hope to defeat my copy and Ghoulmon, if I couldn't even convince Andrew to join us? My copy was right I was a terrible leader.   
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
Not her! Anyone but her! Even though I was only looking into the eyes of a copy, and I wasn't looking at the real Emily, this one had no emotions, no feelings, not even anger or hate like the real Emily, just indifference, like the other two copies she was mindless unable to do anything but obey Keramon, but still just looking at her struck fear in my heart.   
"Jenn!" Kiwimon screamed. "Ladydevimon's going to attack soon, I need to become Parrotmon."  
I wanted to use my crest, I wanted Kiwimon to Digivolve but there was something, some force holding me back, and that force was Emily. The world around me collapsed as the world around me disappeared replaced by total darkness. She was back, the real Emily or not she could still take Kris away, she could still make him hers, was there anything I could do from stopping the one thing I dreaded most from happening? I could feel tears in my eyes as my worst fears that I had tried to repress shot up at me. That copy of Emily had been the one talking to me last night, just a copy. But if it was just a copy why was she bothering me in the same way that the real Emily would have. Why was she filling my heart with such fear? Fear that I might lose Kris to someone else; fear that he wouldn't be with me. And even though she was just a copy, Emily was right there wasn't anything I could do about it. The fear had paralyzed me, I was going to lose him and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.  
  
* * *  
  
Rob  
  
The three Digimon attacked, moved closer. Leomon and Kiwimon were still trying to get to Kris and Jenn to get them to Digivolve, but they weren't responding, they just stood there taking steps, back looks of extreme horror on their face.   
"What's wrong with you two!" I yelled. "You have to listen to your Digimon. We can't beat these guys as Champions."  
They did respond, just continued to shake, and look on in horror. Something was definitely wrong, it wasn't like them to just freeze up during a fight. We'd been in worse situations than this and they'd both fought bravely, my were they now freezing up? The copies Digimon attacked, Deathmon attacking Leomon, Ladydevimon attacking Kiwimon, and Phantomon attacking Monochromon. The six Digimon engaged in the fight, despite the fact that they hadn't, or couldn't Digivolve. Our Digimon needless to say weren't doing so well. Ghoulmon easily tossed Leomon aside, as was Kiwimon, and my own Digimon, Monochromon was hit by a barrage of slashes from Phantomon's scythe, but what was really surprising me was that Monochromon was the only one fighting back. He vainly fired numerous Volcanic Strike attacks at Phantomon none of them were working. However Leomon and Kiwimon hadn't managed to land a single hit, they were trying to fight back but they were fighting really poorly, yes they were fighting enemies stronger than them but they should have been fighting better than they were, something was defiantly wrong.   
"Monochromon!" I yelled to my Digimon. "Something's wrong with Jenn and Kris, it's all up to you."  
"Great," my Digimon said sarcastically. "No pressure or anything."   
Keramon glared at me angrily, then turned to Andrew's copy.   
"Why isn't he being paralyzed by fear! His greatest fears should be attacking him right now!" The small bug like Digimon yelled. "Why is his Digimon still able to fight?"  
The copy didn't respond, just stared, with a cold robotic look on his face that they all had.   
"Didn't you attack him mentally last night?" Keramon yelled.   
That was the copy last night. The one laughing, it had only lasted a few seconds but I had definitely recognized it.   
"Yes," Andrew in a robotic voice. "But it failed."  
"It failed!" Keramon screamed angrily. "How could it have failed?"  
"His crest would not allow me to mentally attack him," Andrew said in that same robotic voice.   
"And you didn't tell me!" Keramon screamed.   
"You instructed me to mentally attack him, your instructions did not involve telling you what happened."  
Keramon began to grow angry. "Stupid Digital Copies! Why did Datamon have to make them so literal?"  
I began to piece everything together, Jenn and Kris paralyzed in fear, mental attacks. Laughter had played in my head last night, it was the copy, a mental attack, that was supposed to bring out my greatest fear, and the sight of Andrew was supposed to remind me of it and paralyze me in fear, just like it had with Jenn and Kris, but it hadn't worked with me, thanks to my crest of Perception. It had allowed me to see through the manipulation, and not allow my greatest fear to haunt me, however the one thing that hadn't affected me had gotten to Jenn and Kris. Right now their worst fear was playing through their heads paralyzing them with fear, in the process paralyzing their Digimon, Digidestined were linked to their Digimon, with Kris and Jenn paralyzed so were Leomon and Kiwimon. Both were being tossed around, unable to fight back. Monochromon wasn't doing much better, he may not have been paralyzed like Leomon and Kiwimon but he was still only a Champion fighting an Ultimate, he rarely landed an attack, and when he did manage to make a hit it didn't do much.   
"Ladydevimon, Ghoulmon." Keramon yelled to the Digimon, they turned instantly, seeming as robotic as the copies, it was possible that they were copies too. "Forget those two, we'll dispose of them later, concentrate on the Monochromon."  
It happened in a second, three Digimon, two Ultimate one Mega, slamming into Monochromon all at once. They had to be copies, they were too synchronized to be real, they were working as one unit, they couldn't be real Digimon. Monochromon slammed into a building. Despite the fact that three Digimon stronger than him had just tackled him, Monochromon got up.   
Definitely not looking good, I clutched my crest in my hand, if only I could get this stupid thing to work then Monochromon could Digivolve, then at least he's have some chance.  
Keramon smirked. "Destroy him!" he ordered.   
Monochromon could only stare in horror of Ghoulmon, Phantomon, and Ladydevimon prepared their attacks.   
Think! I was the one who was supposed to be perceptive, I should be able to figure out how this stupid crest worked. Okay how did Kris, Jenn, and Dan get theirs to work? Leomon Digivolved when Kris had been telling Andrew and Emily off, Kiwimon had Digivolved when Jenn had wanted to help the people on the plane, and Coelamon had Digivolved after Dan had annoyed Marinedevimon, and - That was it. Leomon Digivolved after Kris was yelling at Emily and Andrew for hurting all those Digimon, his heart had filled with Compassion fueling the power to his crest, allowing Leomon to Digivolve. Jenn was ready to do anything to help the people on the plane; her need to help them had fueled her crest and allowed Parrotmon to appear. Lastly was Dan, he kept asking all those questions of Marinedevimon, curiosity flowing throughout his heart, and like the others that fueled his crests power and Coelamon had Digivolved. Each time a Digidestined heart filled with whatever their respective crest was it gave the crest power, and in turn the crest gave their respective Digimon the power to Digivolve, and now it was my turn. I'd figured it out, I knew how to get Monochromon to Digivolve, in fact I'd already done it, my crest was glowing brighter than it ever had before, just by perceiving how the crests work I had given power to it, and it began glowing.   
I held the crest up as it glowed with a gray light. "Monochromon! Digivolve!"  
Monochromon smiled and nodded he knew what I meant, he had figured out what had just happened. The gray light from my crest engulfed my partner, and just as I had expected happened.  
"Monochromon Digivolved to……………………Triceramon!"  
"Explosion eye!" Ghoulmon yelled firing a laser from the one eye in the center of his face at Triceramon.  
"Darkness Explosion!"  
"Shadow scythe!"   
Phantomon also fired the attacks we were all too familiar with.   
Triceramon jumped out of the way as the attacks hit the building he had once been standing in front of. My new Ultimate Digimon turned to face them. However the odds were still in Keramon's favour, but they wouldn't be for long, I knew how to bring Jenn and Kris back.   
"Hang on guys!" I yelled pointing my crest at them.   
The light that had helped my Digimon become an Ultimate engulfed my two friends; my own Perception was coming from my crest and was within that light, as that gray light engulfed them my own Perception was too. What was happening to them filled my head.   
Kris, he was scared he couldn't measure up to Tai, afraid he wouldn't be a good enough leader, afraid he couldn't lead us to victory against Keramon. Jenn, she was afraid of losing Kris to someone else, afraid that Emily would take him away, that he'd be with someone that wasn't her. The fears were blocking there views on what was really happening, their fears were always present Keramon had just magnified them so they couldn't fight, I had to use my Perception to show them what was happening use something that was stronger than fear. I used the power of my crest to show them a picture, it overcame the darkness filling their heads, only for a second but I knew that would be enough. The picture was their Digimon, paralyzed and hurt by their own fear.   
"Please work," I said as the light from my crest was lost from them and I lost the mental link to their minds.  
"Leomon!" Kris yelled.  
"Kiwimon!" Jenn yelled.   
It worked, they snapped out of the paralysis that Keramon had put them in. They both ran up to their Digimon, and knelt at their sides.   
"Are you okay buddy?" Kris asked.   
"I've felt better," Leomon said smiling.   
"I'm so sorry I zoned out like that?"   
"It's not your fault, it was Keramon."   
Both Leomon and Kiwimon stood up.   
"I'm feeling stronger already." Kiwimon boasted.   
"I guess with us out of that trance your back to full strength," Jenn said.   
A shocked look appeared on Kris's face as he saw Triceramon.  
"Is that Monochromon?" Kris asked.   
I nodded. "He Digivolved while the two of you were out of it."  
"Thanks," Jenn said. "We know you were the one that brought us out of it. It was a good thing they chose to attack you mentally too, I don't think anyone else would have been able to fight it."  
"It's not a problem, let's just get these guys."  
Keramon looked very, very angry.   
"Let's take these cheap imitations down!" Kris yelled holding up his tag and crest Jenn doing the same thing.  
"Leomon Digivolved to…………………….Saberleomon!"  
"Kiwimon Digivolved to……………………Parrotmon!"  
Saberleomon and Parrotmon jumped to Triceramon side.   
"About time you two started helping," Triceramon said.   
"We can't let you have all the fun," Saberleomon said.   
"Destroy them now!" Keramon screamed angrily.   
Each Digimon took one opponent; I probably don't have to say who took on whom.   
"Explosion eye!"   
The small laser flew at the green lion like Digimon, using his cat agility; Saberleomon easily dodged it, and fired his Twin fang. Ghoulmon countered it and fired dozens of arrows from his hands. The two began a physical fight-exchanging blow for blow, neither of them doing much damage. Ladydevimon and Parrotmon were also trapped in a stalemate, Ladydevimon's Dark explosion and Parrotmon's sonic destroyer had collided both equally powerful with both Digimon trying to outlast the other. My own Digimon Triceramon wasn't doing any better.   
"Tri Horn attack!" My Digimon yelled as he fired a spiraling energy beam from his horns. Phantomon barely dodged it, had it actually hit it would have done some serious damage. Phantomon swung his scythe at my Digimon, Triceramon didn't even try to move as the scythe landed on his back with a loud CLANG! However the blade had no effect, Triceramon's thick skin was impenetrable. Next Triceramon swung his massive tail once again barely missing Phantomon but taking a big chunk out of a nearby building. Triceramon wasn't the only one doing damage, the other five Digimon had done lots of damage to the buildings in the area too.   
"We can't keep this up," I said to Jenn and Kris.   
"Sure we can," Jenn said not realizing what I meant. "Look at them their doing great."  
"That's not what he's talking about," Kris said, fully understanding what I meant, and he was afraid of not being a good leader. "They're going to destroy this entire area with this fighting."  
Jenn's face turned to definite concern at that remark. "So what can we do its not like we can just leave."  
Kris thought for a moment. I would have loved to suggest something, but despite me being the owner of the crest of Perception I was out of ideas.   
"The copies," Kris said. "We're attacking the wrong ones, we have to destroy the copies, if they're destroyed the Digimon will be too."  
"Kris isn't that a little drastic?" Jenn asked. "We want to stop them not kill them."  
"Jenn I understand what you're saying," Kris said. "But they're not real, they're copies of Andrew Emily and I. They're not even alive they might as well be robots."  
"And the Digimon? They're alive, we should just kill them?"  
"No," I said. "They're not alive their copies too. In order for the copies to allow them to Digivolve they'd have to have similar data like we have with our Digimon, which means they'd have to be copies of other Digimon too."  
"So they're not alive," Jenn said. "Of the six of them none of them are alive."   
Kris shook his head, but seemed a little reluctant. Hearing our conversation our three Digimon glanced at us looking for confirmation.   
Kris did so by nodding his head. "Do it!"  
Saberleomon jumped high into the air above Ghoulmon's head before the one eyed Digimon could even react.  
"Howling Crusher!"   
The amazing white energy beam crashed down where the copy of Kris had once been standing. Kris's evil counterpart showed no emotion no fear, no signs at all that he even cared that he was being destroyed he just kept that same vacant look on his face as the attack engulfed and incinerated him. Parrotmon was next, she broke the duel of attacks, and flew out of the way of Ladydevimon's attack, then took off even higher into the air.   
"Sonic Destroyer!"   
The huge bolt of electricity did the same thing to the copy of Emily that Saberleomon's attack had done to Kris's copy completely destroying her. Lastly Triceramon grabbed a hold of Phantomon's scythe and tossed him behind him like he was a rag doll. My Digimon attacked quickly knowing he wouldn't have much time before Phantomon got up.  
"Tri horn attack."  
Finally the last copy was engulfed in Triceramon's attack and destroyed. In response to their partners being destroyed the three Digimon themselves shattered, just like we'd seen so many times before, not something we ever liked seeing even if it was our enemies.  
I sighed a breath of relief, we'd won, now all that was left was Keramon.   
Our eyes met, as our Digimon loomed over the small bug like rookie Digimon. However he didn't seem worried at all, in fact he was smiling.   
"You actually think you've won haven't you," he said laughing evilly. "You think I can be defeated that easily! Actually you've just made me stronger."  
"How'd we do that?" Saberleomon laughed. "Do you get stronger when you're losing."  
Keramon grinned. "In a way, yes."  
The ground began to shake, I didn't like this one bit. Suddenly a huge circle of dark light burst from the ground right where Keramon had been standing. I'd seen this light before, its what engulfed our Digimon right before they Digivolved.   
"Keramon Warp Digivolved to…………………………Infermon!"  
The Dark light cleared away, revealing a much bigger Keramon, or what he was now - Infermon. He had six very long legs sprouting from a large brown and white body, he looked a lot like a Daddy long legs, a very big one.   
Infermon smiled. "Time to destroy you Digidestined! Thank you for allowing me to reach my more powerful stage!"  
Before we even noticed three of his legs shot forward, two crashing into Parrotmon and Triceramon pinning to them to a building, the third was meant for Saberleomon, fortunately for him he was able to dodge it and instead the clawed foot crashed into a building. The second Parrotmon and Triceramon hit the building they began to glow and shrink, and returned to their In-Training forms. Infermon released them and they fell towards the ground. Jenn and I ran towards them in a second and caught them before they were a foot away from hitting the ground. Kris and Saberleomon were at our sides in a second, Kris quickly climbed onto Saberleomon's back.   
"Get on now!" he yelled to us.   
He immediately obeyed and climbed onto Saberleomon's back our small weakened In-Training Digimon cradled in our arms.   
"Are you sure you want to run Kris?" Saberleomon asked. "I might be able to beat him."  
"No," I said. "We have no idea how powerful Infermon is, did you see how see tossed aside Parrotmon and Triceramon, its best to fight him at full strength, when we have the others with us."  
"You're not going anywhere!" Infermon yelled as another one of his long clawed legs flew at us. Saberleomon jumped once again just barely dodging it.   
"MOVE!" Kris ordered his Digimon.   
Saberleomon didn't need to be told twice, he tore down the street as fast as he could, trying to get as far away from Infermon as possible. Infermon wasn't that far behind using those long legs of his to his advantage.   
"You can't escape Digidestined!" he yelled. "I will catch you."  
He jumped from the side of a building to the ground as we turned a corner. I didn't need to say I was scared, but I was. I'd never been so scared. My In-Training Digimon who I had not yet learned the name of, shook in my arms obviously just as scared as I was.   
"Think you can outrun him Saberleomon," Kris asked.   
"I hope so." Kris's Digimon said, as he ran down the rode moving at incredibly speed, with Infermon behind us moving at about the same speed. "I hope so, I'd hate to see what he does to us if he catches us."  
I looked up in total fear at the giant bug Digimon chasing us. Why had his minions being destroyed done that too him? I should have been obvious too me, and why was I trying to figure this out now. I had bigger concerns. Unfortunately all we could do for now was run, and pray that bug never caught us.  
  
------------------  
Well did you like? I bet you weren't expecting him to be the threat were you, you probably would have expected one of the old enemies from the series, not the movie. Anyway I hoped you liked it and I'm sorry I left you hanging at the end, I rarely end Chapters like that, but I had to this time, and unfortunately you won't find out what happens with those six for a few more chapters, the next couple chapters will concentrate on where the other characters went (like the collapsed subway and the harbour), who knows if I feel like it I may even go back to Andrew. I probably shouldn't say anymore though so I don't ruin what might be coming up. Stay tuned for the next chapter (The seventh Canadian Digidestined will appear in it). 


	23. 20 - The Final Digivolutions

Here's Chapter 23, I posted 22 on Friday and Monday 23 has gone up, I didn't think I would finish it so soon. Here's the final Chapter with pointless battles to make the Digimon Digivolve. I never thought I would get this far 125,000 words on MS Word, if I where to print it out all at once it would take up 166 pages, well anyway enjoy  
  
But first! As always my disclaimer. I don't own Digimon, if I did I'd be rich, but obviously I'm not, so please don't sue I'm not making any money off of this.   
----------------  
Chapter 20: The Final Digivolutions  
  
Janine  
  
"Why do we have to get the boring jobs," Dan groaned, as he ran his hands through the water.  
The better question was why did I end up going on this mission with Dan? My eyes met him as his hands ran through the water. We were riding on Scorpiomon's back, in the harbour watching as ships made their way into the harbour. There had been several ships sunk at sea, and our job was to make sure that no other ones did, by keeping our eyes on as many as possible, especially those with lots of passengers on them, while trying to keep a low profile. Not an easy job when you're riding a giant Scorpion, fortunately we hadn't been seen yet, Scorpiomon had made sure to keep a safe distance from the ships. I glanced again over at Dan who was still stupidly running his hand along in the water.  
"I'd get your hand out of the water." I said. "Scorpiomon's bladed are moving back and forth to propel us forward, if you stick your hand into the water like that your going to get hurt."  
"Eh, it's fine," he said grinning.   
"It's not fine, it's really bugging me!"  
"Why is it bugging you?" he asked.   
"Don't you dare start with another barrage of pointless questions!" I yelled.   
"I'm just curious," he said as his trademark grin spread on his face. "You're worried about me."  
"That's not it!" I yelled immediately, despite the fact that it was. "I just - shut up."  
He laughed again, and continued to run his hand in the water.   
He was so aggravating! Never listening to anything, he answered every question with another question. He was reckless, and constantly, putting himself in deliberate danger. How could he just do that? Put him in danger on purpose. I spent my life trying to avoid danger, and this guy looked for it. He was so reckless, stubborn and annoying, but if he annoyed me so much how come I couldn't stop staring at him? I glanced away for a second, but ended staring at him again. It was safe to say that he was cute and good looking, actually very good looking. Did he ever have a great body.  
I shook that last thought out of my head. I didn't just think that! He was a jerk! A pushy stubborn and aggravating jerk, but despite that I still found myself attracted to him, at first I thought it was purely physical, like the one Kris had for me, but lately I'd been feeling something else, part of me actually like the way he talked back to me like that, usually when I told people to be careful (which was pretty often), they just listened to me. Dan didn't he talked back, and didn't listen, and at the same time I found it both annoying and attractive. We fought a lot, especially now that it was just the two of us and there was no Kris to referee, but I think in away he liked fighting with me. I shouldn't find that surprising though, this guy loved putting his life in danger because he liked the feeling of not knowing whether he was going to live to see the next day or not, if he enjoyed risking his life why wouldn't he enjoy fighting with me?   
"This is so boring," Dan whined. "Kris, Rob, and Jenn are in the center of the action, no doubt they're doing something exciting. Meanwhile the two of us are sitting here looking at a bunch of stupid boats."  
Remind me to kill Tai and Agumon when we got back, they were the ones who put Dan and I on this mission, they were the reason I had to listen to his stupid whining.  
"Scorpiomon head out into deeper water, I bet that's where all the action is." Dan instructed.   
"But Kris said to stay near the harbour," Scorpiomon said.   
"Screw what Kris said, there's not going to be any Digimon here. Let's go where the excitement is."  
"Where staying here!" I yelled. "It's dangerous out there."  
"Yeah but its boring in here," Dan whined. "Scorpiomon go."  
"No stay!" I yelled.   
"Janine's right," Otamamon said. "Kris said to stay near the harbour, we should stay near the harbour."  
"Kris said to stay near the harbour," Dan said, imitating a little kid's voice. "Let's check out deeper water."  
"No!" I yelled. "We're staying."  
"Sorry," Scorpiomon said. "Dan wants me to go, I'm going."  
"It's too dangerous!" I yelled. "Besides you have to make sure nothing attacks the harbour!"   
"We've been over this place over and over," Dan said. "There's no Digimon here."  
Despite Otamamon's protests, Scorpiomon swam out of the safety of the harbour and into deeper waters.   
"Okay we're here now let's go back." I said the second the harbour disappeared from sight.   
"Janine's right," Otamamon agreed. "What if a Digimon attacks the harbour while we're gone."  
"Come on we just got here," Dan said. "See look, there's a boat right there."  
Dan pointed at a very large cruise ship that was approaching us, apparently heading back to the harbour.   
"What's it still doing out here?" Otamamon asked. "I thought they'd have all be within eyesight of the harbour by now."  
"It's probably just the last one getting in," Dan said.   
"Good," I said. "We'll follow it in."  
"What and go back to the boring harbour, you've got to be kidding me."  
"We're going back!" I demanded. "It's too dangerous to stay out here, at least back in the harbour we can get to land easier we'll completely vulnerable here."  
"Yeah its cool isn't it."  
"No its not cool, aren't you ever careful any second for a second in your life?"  
"Nope, never."  
"Fine you do what you want!" I said angrily unclipping my D3 from my waist. "Otamamon let's go."  
"Otamamon Digivolved to……………….Starmon!"  
I jumped onto my Digimon's back as he took to the air.   
"Hope you have fun in the boring harbour!" Dan yelled as we began to fly towards the harbour.   
How could I ever have thought that I like him! He was really pushing my patience.   
Suddenly dozens of horrified screams broke the air. Starmon and I turned to the source of the screams and looked in terror as he was the cruise ship sliced in half, and beginning to sink. People were running like mad to get to the lifeboats. Some of them just jumped into the water in an attempt to swim to land. The screams grew even louder as the reason the ship had split revealed itself as a giant sea snake like Digimon emerged from the water.  
"Megaseadramon!" Starmon yelled.  
"Ultimate Digimon right?" I said swallowing.  
"Unfortunately yes." Starmon answered.  
Dan and I's eyes met.  
"Scorpiomon and I will handle Megaseadramon," he said. "You and Starmon concentrate on helping those people."  
I nodded agreeing right away, probably the first thing the two of us had ever agreed on.   
Scorpiomon began swimming as fast as he could towards the ship, doing the same thing, except flying instead of swimming. Before we were halfway to the ship a beam of light shot from the sky, and hit the ship. It didn't damage it, but as it faded it left a red stag beetle like Digimon where it had hit. The giant insect Digimon took to the sky, he had dozens of people both in his arms and on his back.   
"Please say that's only a Champion." I begged.   
"For once we got lucky," Starmon said. "That's Kuwagamon, and he's only a Champion."  
"We've got to stop him." I said. "He could really hurt those people."  
"No problem," Starmon said.   
Starmon flew to the side stepping right in the giant bugs way making him stop in his tracks, this was weird I would have expected a minion of Evamon to try and plow right throw us especially considering the size difference.   
"Let those people go!" Starmon demanded.  
"I promise you I will," Kuwagamon said. "I just need to get them to land."  
"Excuse me?" I said not expecting him to say that.   
"There are other people back there," a kid who was laying on his belly on Kuwagamon's head said. "Please get move so Kuwagamon and I can get to the land, then back to the boat and help them."  
I began to piece the clues together, the beam of light, that was what happened when our Digimon went from rookie to Champion, and the fact that Kuwagamon was helping those people.   
"William," I said. "William Erisson."   
"How did you know my name!" the kid yelled.   
"I'll tell you later, we have to concentrate on helping those people right now."  
"Yeah your right," William agreed. "There's time for explanations later, I'll get these people to land while you go help the people that are left, and then we'll take on that Digimon together."  
"Will someone please tell us what's going on here!" a woman cradled in one of Kuwagamon's four arms yelled.  
"Okay I'm on it William." I said ignoring the woman.  
"Call me Will!" He yelled as he flew off on his Digimon.   
Starmon didn't need my go ahead he flew towards the sinking ship. We never did make it, a clawed foot crashed into Starmon's head, sending the two of us crashing into the water. We were separated upon impact, I broke the surface of the water and began treading water and saw Starmon fly from the water at the Digimon that had hit us, and hovered just in front of him, and began to stare it down. The Digimon was about the same size as Starmon, and was completely back with a metal helmet on his head, and four wings on his back.   
"Starmon be careful!" I yelled. "He looks like an Ultimate."  
"Darn right I'm an Ultimate!" the Digimon boasted. "I'm Cyberdramon, and a weak Digimon like you doesn't stand a chance against me."  
"We'll see about that," Starmon said. "Meteor Shower!"   
Starmon launched his attack from the sky, but Cyberdramon just smiled and tossed each of the Stars aside. One of which crashed beside me solidifying as it hit the water. I climbed onto it.   
"Erase claw!" Cyberdramon yelled extending on of his claws and moving at incredible speed. The claw struck Starmon, sending him crashing towards the water, but before he did Cyberdramon flew below him hitting him again with his erase claw causing my Digimon to fly upwards.  
"S-Starmon," I stuttered as I could only watch in horror as my Digimon was being hurt.   
My attention was brought away from my Digimon's battle as I saw Scorpiomon being tossed out of the water, only a few feet away from me by Megaseadramon and crash down again onto it. On his back! Right where Dan had been. The waves from Scorpiomon hitting the rocked the solidified star I was on, but I didn't care about that right now. My eyes searched the water for Dan, nothing.   
"DAN!" I screamed in horror. "DAN! Where the hell are you! DAN!"   
Honestly, I feared the worst; I was too wracked with fear to realize that Scorpiomon had risen from the water again, and began fighting Megaseadramon (Dan not on his back of course) to realize that if Scorpiomon was still alive than Dan must be too. A few bubbles broke the surface of the water, in another five seconds so did Dan. I immediately paddled my way over to him and pulled him onto the star. I hugged him almost immediately he didn't even have time to spit the water out of this mouth.  
"Don't you ever, ever, EVER scare me like that again!" I yelled at him holding him tightly.   
"I don't know," he said comically. "If your going to hug me like this every time I come close to death I might want it to happen more often. "  
I could feel my aggravation for him return, what on earth had possessed me to hug him. I pushed him away.   
"Shut up!" was my only response.   
He laughed. "What was that anyway I thought you hated me."  
"I don't hate you," I said. "Your just very annoying sometimes."  
"Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon yelled interrupting us.   
A thunderbolt fired from the horn on his head striking the middle of Scorpiomon's back.   
"Aaaaah!" Dan Digimon screamed.   
Megaseadramon attacked again head butting the giant Scorpion-like Digimon pushing him underwater. The battle had just gone underwater now; we no longer could see what was going on.   
"Scorpiomon!" Dan yelled, as he was about to jump into the water after his hurt Digimon. I grabbed a hold of his legs just before he did jump into the water.   
"Let me go Janine!" he yelled. "I have to help him!"  
"How! You'd be helpless down there. Your too reckless sometimes."  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not little miss careful like you."  
"There's nothing wrong with being a little cautious!" I yelled. "I know you want to help Scorpiomon, but you can't, if you can't help its best just to be careful and stay where it's safe! My Digimon's being hurt too, but you don't see me being reckless and jumping into a fight that'll get me killed."  
I couldn't help but look up at the battle between Starmon and Cyberdramon. It wasn't going well, a barrage of those stupid erase claws was hitting Starmon, he hadn't even managed to land one hit of his own yet.   
"As much as I want to help him, as much as it pains me to stand here and watch, I know I have too, because its pointless to just jump into a fight when you know it won't do any good. Sometimes as much as you hate doing it, you just - you just have to show Caution."  
It wasn't until I finished my speech until I realized that my crest was glowing an incredible sky blue light. Dan had noticed a long time ago, I'm sure it was my crest glowing that had made him stay and not my little speech.   
The light from my crest engulfed my Digimon, and I didn't have to have the crest of Perception to realize what was happening now, I'd seen it happen to Leomon, Parrotmon, and Coelamon already. My Digimon was Digivolving.  
"Starmon Digivolved to………………………Superstarmon!"  
Starmon had beefed up. Superstarmon was completely golden, wearing two pointed shades over his eyes, and lastly he wore very fashionable frilly boots and gloves, his Ultimate stage.   
"Erase claw!"   
Cyberdramon attacked again, this time Superstarmon was fast enough to get out of the way.   
"Huh?" Cyberdramon said in surprise. "Impossible you - you can't be faster than me!"  
"Apparently I am." Superstarmon mocked.   
"Erase Claw!"   
Cyberdramon tried his attack again, but once again Superstarmon easily dodged. His shades began to glow bright red.   
"Galactic eye!" Superstarmon yelled firing a red energy beam from his shades, the energy beam impaled Cyberdramon, causing him to shatter just like we'd seen happen to so many others of Evamon's minions, I'd learned to deal with it, this was war, and killing was a part of war. Superstarmon was from being done; there was still the matter of Megaseadramon to deal with. He dove underwater disappearing from sight. In a few minutes Megaseadramon flew from the water while being hit by a Superstarmon's Galactic eye. Megaseadramon flipped over and began to recover, and landed in the water right side up again.   
Superstarmon emerged from the water as well, holding the In-Training form of Dan's Digimon, Tsunomon.   
"He was hurt pretty bad," Superstarmon said handing Dan his Digimon. Dan made sure to hold him as close as possible. "Time for me to take care of this guy."  
Superstarmon flew away from us and was now hovering almost directly in front of Megaseadramon.   
"You think you can beat me!" Megaseadramon yelled angrily.  
"What would you think if we both fought you!" I heard Will's voice yell.   
An even bigger Kuwagamon, with one with four legs and gray.  
"Ookawamon?" Superstarmon said as he eyed the new giant stage beetle monster.  
"Your Digimon can become an Ultimate," I said in total amazement.  
"Yeah." Okuwamon said. "I have been able to for a while now."  
Megaseadramon definitely didn't seem as confident; he was being faced with two Ultimate Digimon. He turned around and swam in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but be surprised this was the first minion of Evamon we'd fought that had actually ran away.   
"Scissor claw!" Okuwamon yelled firing two energy beams from his pincers, both beams crushed the retreating Digimon, and he shattered immediately.   
Okuwamon and will turned and faced us. "We're sorry we had to kill him," Will said. "But if we'd let him go there was a really good chance he would have attacked again."  
I nodded signifying that I understood. "Oh my God! The other people on the boat! I was caught up in the fight I -"  
"It's okay," Okuwamon said. "Will and I rescued them while you were holding off Cyberdramon, why do you think it took us so long."  
"So," Will said. "There are Digimon all over the city, causing mass destruction. Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sean  
  
Cody T.K and I had been given the most important, job, rescue the people trapped in the collapsed subway tunnel. The police and fireman rescue efforts were getting nowhere, it would take them days to reach them. But our Digimon could do it in an hour or so, especially Cody's Digimon, which was one of the reasons he was chosen for this mission. T.K was here because he and Cody's Digimon could DNA Digivolve, not that it mattered now that T.K had his crest his Digimon could become an Ultimate on its own. I wasn't sure why I was sent. I was happy that I ended up teaming up with Cody though. We'd known each other for a day, and we'd become good friends already, it was nice to hang out with someone my own age. I had friends my own age, Kris's brother being one of them, but he along with most other kids my age were so juvenile, that's why I enjoyed hanging out with Kris and his friends more, they were more mature and easier to get along with than anyone else my age. Cody seemed to be the exception, he was a lot more mature and knowledgeable than anyone my age, hanging out with him was like hanging out with the other and older members of my team, except better, because he was my age. Kris, Rob, and Dan were great to hang out with, and for some reason they didn't mind me hanging out with them, despite the fact I was eight years old but being teenagers their conversations always went back to girls, but Cody being younger never talked about that, plus it was nice to have a friend my own age that didn't drive me crazy at times like Kris's brother did.   
"So how are we going to past them?" Tapirmon asked motioning towards the barricade of police around the entrance to the subway.   
"Can't exactly sneak in," Cody said. "Too many of them."  
"It wouldn't do those people trapped if our mission failed before it even began." T.K said.   
"I've got an idea," I said.   
"We'd love to hear it," Armadillomon said.   
"We use the same method that we used before when trying to escape Phantomon and Ladydevimon."  
"I get it," Tapirmon said.   
I readied my Digivice.   
"Tapirmon Digivolved to…………………..Apemon."  
"Your not going to hurt them are you?" Cody said knowing how ruthless I could be at times.   
"No just blind them temporarily." I answered.   
"Apemon's bone glare," Patamon said. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
"I suggest you cover your eyes." I said.   
Apemon grabbed the bone club strapped to his back. "Bone Glare!" he yelled as he tossed the bone into the air.   
"I said look away!" I yelled.   
The four of them obeyed and covered their eyes, maybe I should have mentioned that only Armadillomon and Patamon needed to cover their eyes, Digidestined weren't affected by Apemon's Bone Glare, only Digimon and other humans, oh well to late for that now.   
The sun reflected of the bone, shooting a blinding light into the police or anyone else who just happened to be in the area and wasn't Digidestined, the bone came back as Apemon caught it and strapped it to his back again.   
People screamed as they covered their eyes. Screaming various remarks that they were blind, I couldn't worry about that now, they would be fine in a few minutes, and besides we had to get into the subway.   
"Go!" T.K yelled taking the lead, ducking over the roadblocks and towards the subway, Patamon as always clinging to his head.   
Cody, Armadillomon, Apemon and soon followed. Ducking under the barricades, jumping over squad cars, and finally making our way to the subway. As we began to ran down the stairs we heard voices yelling.  
"Hey you kids get back here!"  
"Great," I muttered. "Someone saw us."  
"How could he?" Apemon asked. "My Bone Glare should have temporarily blinded him."  
"Just forget him," I said.   
He we reached the bottom of the stairs, continued running, jumped the turnpike and carefully jumped down to the tracks.   
"Okay you kids!" a cop yelled from the stairs. "This area is both dangerous and restricted, now come with me."  
The reason he had not been blinded as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was wearing glasses.   
"I'll take care of him," Apemon said jumping from the tracks to the platform.  
"Don't hurt him," I said. "Just scare him away."  
"You bet."  
The cop drew his gun at the sight of Apemon. "Freeze!" the cop yelled with a look of fear in his face, as the gun shook in his hands. Before the cop could react Apemon tossed his bone hitting the gun out of his hand causing it to roll to Apemon's feet, as the bone returned into my Digimon's hand. Apemon picked up the gun and easily crushed it with one hand. Then growled and bared his teeth. It didn't take long for the cop to respond, he did exactly what we wanted him to, he ran up the stars with total fear in his eyes.   
"Are you quite done yet?" Patamon asked.   
"Come on we got to get down that tunnel and help those people." T.K said.   
Apemon jumped down to the tracks, trying to avoid the rails.   
"Yeah," Cody agreed. "The longer we wait the more danger those people are in."  
There were no more hesitating, no more distractions, from that point we just ran down the tunnel. Apemon stayed in his Champion stage, we'd need him in that form to help the people trapped in the subway cars. After about fifteen minutes of non-stop running we reached the site of the collapse, and were forced to hide behind a large slab of concrete so the dozens of rescue workers ahead couldn't see us. I examined the area, ahead of us was a huge pile of ruble completely blocking the tunnel, and judging by the way all the rescue workers were digging trying to clear the ruble away that's where the train was buried. I glanced up at the roof where the ruble was, no sunlight shone from it not even the tiniest little ray of light could be seen, not good that meant that particular section of the tunnel had not entirely collapsed only part of it which meant at any time the rest of it could collapse endangering the rescue workers.   
"Okay so who's going to chase these guys away?" I asked. "There's more than just one of them, there's dozens, so Apemon's a little small for that job."  
"Do we really have to chase them away?" Cody asked. "They're here for the same reason we are, to save the people trapped in the train car, they could help us."  
"I don't like having to chase them away either Cody," T.K said. "I agree with you that they could help, but there's also a chance whatever Digimon caused the damage is still down here, and if that's the case they could get hurt, not to mention get in the way if a serious fights breaks loose. Its probably best we just do this ourselves."  
Cody nodded. "Yeah you're right, then Armadillomon and I will do it."  
"Are you sure Cody?" T.K asked.   
"Yeah, like Sean said Apemon isn't intimidating enough to scare them all away, and I'm not really sure Angemon would be able to scare them, most people aren't afraid of angels, that leaves Ankylomon, and he's big enough to do the job."  
"Then you better get to it."  
"I'm ready when you are Cody." Armadillomon said.  
Cody nodded as he readied his yellow Digivice.  
"Armadillomon Digivolved to………………………Ankylomon!"  
Ankylomon was no longer hidden, as the slab of concrete we had been hiding behind, wasn't big enough to hide him. I looked up at a giant yellow ankylosaurus like Digimon. Fortunately for us this was a big subway tunnel and Ankylomon not only fit inside hit he could move around easily within it.   
"Raaaar!" Cody's Digimon roared.   
The rescue workers immediately turned their heads from their work as a look of fear appeared on their faces. Ankylomon took a step forward keeping an intimidating look on his face. The rescue workers didn't move, for two reasons. One: They didn't want to leave when there were hundreds of people counting on them, two: Ankylomon was blocking the only exit. Ankylomon then began to charge the rescue workers reluctantly began to run. Despite the fact that Ankylomon was in the way, had he actually been hostile he could have crushed any one of them, but fortunately for them he wasn't and he left them alone as they ran by him. A few of them stayed refusing to abandon their rescue attempts, but as Ankylomon got closer to them they two joined the others and ran screaming. Fortunately for us the rescue workers either didn't notice us or were too worried about getting away from Ankylomon to care.   
Ankylomon waved his hand at us and yelled. "All clear."  
We emerged from behind the slab of concrete; Cody held a sick look on his face.   
"We made them leave," he said shuddering. "We made them abandon all those people."  
"It was for the best," I said. "They just would have gotten in the way if they stayed, besides we can do a lot faster job then they could."  
"I know but -"  
"Don't worry about it," T.K said. "Right now we've got to concern ourselves with the people in danger. Ready to get to work Patamon?"  
Patamon fluttered down from his perch on T.K's head and landed a few feet away. "Yep."  
"Then let's do it."  
"Patamon Digivolved to……………………Angemon!"   
We quickly got to work, and began clearing the pile of ruble that the subway train was under away. Apemon shattered the big chunks of concrete with his Metallic fur attack and merely brushed the tiny pebbles that remained away. Ankylomon used his large size and strength to toss normally heavy pieces of rubble aside like they were beach balls, while his clubbed tail smashed others. Angemon used his Hand of Fate attack to merely disintegrate the ruble. Meanwhile T.K Cody and I used whatever equipment the rescue workers had left to clear away the ruble, of course compared to the Digimon we were doing well - squat! Our Digimon were clearing away that ruble at an amazing rate, much faster than any of those rescue workers ever could. I didn't care that I wasn't doing much myself compared to the Digimon; I had to get those people out, every little bit counted. I wasn't going to stop clearing this ruble until the people within the subway car were free. Our - or our Digimon's progress was very impressive; in a matter of two hours we'd found the subway train, we had cleared enough away to reveal the side of the cars, somehow the train had tipped over and was resting on its left side, the doors were now facing up. The doors were needless to say shut up tight. As Ankylomon cleared the ruble away from the door we began to see people look up from inside, yes people! People were alive in there. Thank God!   
Hope seemed to return to their faces as they saw me looking into the windows.   
"Let's get this door open!" I yelled down from my perch on the tipped over train.   
Apemon climbed up to the side of the train.  
"Can you get it open Apemon?" I asked my Digimon.   
"Yeah not a problem."  
Apemon removed the bone club from his back, and used it to pry the sliding doors open, they wouldn't exactly staying open so he grabbed a steel pipe and placed it between them to keep it open. As Apemon got the door open the people within the car swarmed towards the doors, climbing on one another in a desperate panic to get out.   
"Calm down!" I yelled. "We'll get you all out."  
They weren't listening who knew how long they'd been in there; they were all desperate to get out, there was no way they were going to listen to an eight year old kid.   
"STOP IT!" Ankylomon boomed as leered over the train car.   
The crowd gave an immediate response; they stopped crowding to get out and recoiled in fear at the giant Digimon.   
"Now we'll get you all out, but you have to do it in a civil manner or more people are going to get hurt. Now line up single file and we'll help you out."  
They obeyed; it was hard not to listen to someone that size.   
Angemon jumped onto the train, and began helping people out, they were much less afraid of him then they were Ankylomon. I'd be lying if I said that everyone was alright, several people were injured, two had even been killed, but I'd been expecting that, but it was harder to face then I'd thought. I'd seen death before while fighting Emily and Andrew, but that was Digimon I saw die, before this I had never seen human, one of my own die, I never thought it would be like this. There were mixed reactions, some of them were afraid of us, some were amazed, some pretended not to notice, and some just cried, almost all of them asked what was going on. We didn't tell them anything, just told them to keep moving. Cody moved through all the cars of the train and led them to the exit in the car we'd pried open. Apemon and I watched the people coming out making sure another panic didn't come up, while T.K tended to the injured doing all that he could. It took us half an hour to get them all out.   
"We better get moving," T.K said looking up. "I don't like the look of that roof."  
"I'm going to take another look through the train," Cody said. "Make sure we didn't miss anyone."  
T.K nodded in agreement. "Okay Angemon Sean Apemon and I will lead them out of here."  
"You go ahead," I said. "Apemon stay here with Cody and Ankylomon, its probably best they don't stay here alone."  
"Okay," T.K said. "But you better hurry that roof may have collapsed but it could again."  
We nodded, as T.K Angemon and the grateful people we'd freed began to walk down the tunnel, and eventually out of sight. I looked over at Cody and to my surprise he was already jumping into the train. I took another look at the roof, which now had a big chunk taken out of hit, it was now the pile of ruble that covered half of the train, the rest we had cleared to the side. Actually it didn't look like it had just collapsed, there was a curve to it, all the supports all the concrete they had been cut, the chunk that was missing was cut in a perfect dome, it didn't surprise me but this definitely wasn't an accident. I really didn't like being here, that was it, I'm going to get Cody and get out of here right now!   
I climbed aboard the train, and moved towards the door; Cody was just reentering the car from another one.   
"No one left?" I asked.  
"No we got everyone," he sighed. "Everyone that - that was alive anyway."  
"Try to forget about that," I said. "I know its hard, but there was nothing we could do to help them, they were killed when the train tipped over."  
"Yeah," Cody sighed, still not accepting it. I don't think he ever would, I knew I wouldn't.   
"Let's just get out of here before something really bad happens."  
The second those words came out of my mouth the subway began to shake. A hole burst in the side not far away from the pile of ruble and half uncovered train. I couldn't see what it was because of the dust, but I knew that it couldn't be good.   
"Sean!" A muffled voice yelled from below.  
I feared the worst as I looked down at Cody, I guess it wasn't the worst, the pipe that was holding the door open had fallen out due to the shaking and the door slammed shut.  
"Are you okay?" I yelled as loud as I could.   
"Yeah!" he yelled his voice being muffled due to the walls of the train. "What's going on out there?"  
That was a good question; I glanced up where the hole had emerged in the wall. Just as I thought a Digimon had caused it. I actually knew who this one was, it was Drimogemon, there had been one held captive in Emily and Andrew's prison, this one didn't look as friendly as that one.   
Apemon jumped from his sitting position on the train and approached Drimogemon, taking the bone from his back.   
"Back off," Apemon said. "We don't want to have to fight you."  
"We have orders from our master Keramon to destroy you? And that's what we're going to do."  
We?  
Ankylomon put his front legs on the train and looked down at Cody.   
"Cody are you okay?" he asked.   
"Fine," he yelled his voice still muffled. "What's going on out there?"  
"We found the Digimon who caused the collapse," Ankylomon answered. "But don't worry Apemon and I will take care of him. Ankylomon placed his front feet on the ground and charged at Drimogemon, Apemon joined him. Drimogemon was only one Champion Ankylomon and Apemon could handle him no problem. Suddenly seven more holes burst from the subway wall, revealing seven more Drimogemon, which made eight in total. Not good definitely not good! Four of them jumped on top of Ankylomon, the other four attacked Apemon. Ankylomon managed to hit one away hit his tail but it managed to jump back on him, Ankylomon was stronger than just one of them but not four! Apemon was doing even worse, he was trapped under a massive dog pile of Drimogemon.   
"What's going on?" Cody said from inside.   
"We're losing," I said. "We don't have much of a choice but to run, let's get you out of there."  
I grabbed the door and tried to pull it open, it didn't work it was shut up tight. I tried again pulling as hard as I could, it still wasn't working, they doors weren't even budging, still I kept trying I wasn't going to leave Cody trapped in there, I kept pulling, my muscles ached but I kept pulling. Finally my arms gave way to fatigue and I let go. As my butt hit the train, a small rock fell beside me. I looked up to see its source and my heart filled with horror as I saw the roof above begin to crack.   
"The roof of the tunnels collapsing!" I screamed.   
"What?" Cody screamed. "Run!"   
"Yeah right!" I yelled. "Not without you."  
I grabbed the doors again ignoring the aching in my arms and tried desperately to pry the door open, it still wasn't working, but I didn't care, I had to keep trying, had to keep pulling until these stupid doors opened.   
"Get out of here!" Cody yelled. "Run!"  
"No!" I yelled still struggling to get the door open. "I'm not leaving you! If I ran I'd leave you Apemon and Ankylomon, they can't run either, the Drimogemon outside won't let them."  
"RUN!" Cody screamed his voice actually sounded loud despite being muffled by the train. "Apemon will be reconfigured at the Primary village in the Digital World!"  
"And you!" I yelled. "You won't, and if you die so will Ankylomon, I'm not leaving you to die down here."  
"Please!" Cody begged. "There's no point of you dying too! Just run!"   
"No!" I yelled. "I'm not leaving you. Aside from Apemon you're my best friend! I'm not just going to leave you here."  
"But-"  
"No buts!" I yelled. "I'm not leaving you here, we leave together or we don't leave at all. I'd rather die then leave you."  
I continued to pull at the doors, my arms ached more than I could imagine, but I didn't care, I continued to pull. There was no way I was going to stop, not until that door opened, not until Cody was out. I knew this was pointless I knew Cody was right, I knew that I should run, but I didn't care, the only thing I cared about right now was getting Cody out of that train.  
"PLEASE!" Cody screamed with tears running down his eyes. "JUST RUN!"   
I continued to pull, the door wasn't budging, and I knew that it wasn't going to, but still I pulled, I pulled with no intention of stopping. Why did I have to be down here, why couldn't it be one of the older kids, like Dan, would have been strong enough to pull this open, but I wasn't I just wasn't strong enough. Yet despite all the reasons to stop despite all the reasons to run, I continued to pull, I imagined it open by some miracle it opened, but it didn't it stayed shut, and it wasn't going to. I didn't care! I just didn't care I was going to keep pulling either until the door was open or until the roof collapsed. There was no way I was giving up. A brown light suddenly shot from under my shirt.   
My crest!  
It was glowing! Very brightly too! I'd seen it glow before but that was only after I'd left it somewhere for a while then gone back to pick it up, now it was glowing even brighter than it ever had during those times. Despite the light I continued to pull on the door, I wasn't going to stop pulling because something was happening with my crest. The crest got even brighter and the light covered one the pile of Drimogemon that Apemon was trapped under. In a sudden burst of strength he tossed the four Drimogemon off of him.   
"The power," Apemon yelled. "It's more than I've ever felt before."  
I knew what was happening, it was painfully obvious. "Apemon Digivolve!" I yelled.   
"Apemon Digivolved to…………………Mammothmon!"  
I was so amazed at my new Ultimate Digimon that I actually stopped pulling on the doors. I didn't really need to, now that Mammothmon was here.   
"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon yelled launching his two tusks like missiles at two of the Drimogemon.   
They impaled them and they shattered immediately, he'd killed them.   
"Tusk Crusher!" Once again Mammothmon's two missiles were launched and impaled two more Drimogemon killing them instantly. Ankylomon and the remaining four Drimogemon stared in amazement at my Digimon. The Drimogemon slowly stepped back from Ankylomon then broke into a run.   
"Sorry but I can't let you do any more damage!" Mammothmon yelled. "Tundra Breath!"  
Mammothmon opened up his mouth sending an icy wind that covered all four remaining Drimogemon they were killed the second it hit them their bodies shattering and spreading across the tunnel.   
The second they were gone Mammothmon began running towards the train.  
"Ankylomon change back!" Mammothmon instructed.   
Ankylomon nodded began glowing and shrunk down to become Armadillomon again. Mammothmon grabbed me in his trunk and placed me on his back. Next he easily pried the doors open grabbed Cody with his trunk and placed him on his back along with me. He began running down the tunnel, grabbing Armadillomon in his trunk not bothering to put him on his back. The roof feel just as we left the area, but it didn't stop in the area where the train had been the rest of the tunnel began to collapse too. Mammothmon ran as fast as he possibly could, desperately trying to get out of the tunnel before it collapsed, he finally reached the platform, jumped onto it cracking the cement under his feet as he did so. He smashed a bigger hole in the stairway as he emerged into the street, jumping over the squad car barricade. Luckily he landed and only did damage to the road as he landed. People couldn't help but stare at the giant mammoth Digimon in front of them.   
"Where do you think T.K went?" I asked Cody.   
We got our answer in a second as Cody's D-Terminal beeped he flipped it open receiving a message from T.K, which read: "Way to go guys way to keep a low profile".  
My eyes met the sky where I saw T.K in the sky on Angemon's back.   
"We better get out of here," Mammothmon said. "I think I'm attracting some attention."  
"Gee ya' think?" Armadillomon said.   
Mammothmon began running down the street and was about to duck into an alley, which was barely big enough to fit him, when my Digivice began beeping.   
I looked at its screen, there were three distress signals, one orange, one purple and one gray. Kris Jenn and Rob.  
"Kris, Jenn and Rob are in trouble," I said. "We've got to get to Heightened View Terrace."  
Mammothmon sighed. "Just when I thought I could rest."  
Mammothmon began running down the street again towards heightened View Terrace, not exactly being inconspicuous. We had just gotten out of one life-threatening situation and were probably about to rush right into another.  
  
----------------  
What did you think? Anyway the next chapter should be up pretty soon, either that or in a long time. I've been looking forward to writing this one so I'll either just write it all at once, or take a long time because I want to get it right. I hope it doesn't take too long, it's going to be a good one. Anyway as always stay tuned for it. 


	24. 21 - Evil to Sacrifice

Ah here's the latest Chapter, Chapter 24 (21 officially). Now this one kind of steers off from the main story, but nonetheless it's a very important one. I got the idea for this Chapter from the Digimon Episdoe "Genesis of Evil" (you know the one where Ken dreams about his past), this one is very similar. In this chapter you'll learn about Andrew and Emily's past, so it is very similiar to that episode. I won't say anymore about it though, don't want to spoil it do I?  
  
But first, Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, this is only fan fiction.  
----------------  
Chapter 20: Evil to Sacrifice  
  
Andrew  
  
"Dad, I'm going to bed," I said cracking the door slightly to my father's den, as usual he was parked on the couch drinking. "Like you care."  
I closed the door he probably didn't even notice I'd been there. I made my to my room, and crawled into bed, Demidevimon was already sleeping, he always did fall asleep before me, he didn't have anything to fear, he didn't have that horrifying dream to look forward to like I did. Every night since I lost her, every night I had that dream where I saw my sister murdered, it was the most horrible moment of my life and I was reliving it every time I went to sleep. I crawled into bed trying hard not to wake Demidevimon, at least I still had him, he was all I had left, Mom was gone, Emily was gone, Dad might as well be, he was all I had left, I'd lost everything else. I fell asleep.   
As usual I had the dream, I saw my sister die while I was spared, once again it came to the part when the world around me was torn apart. This was usually the part where I woke up screaming it didn't happen this time. Instead I found myself looking down at an apartment complex in Japan. I knew this place it was Heightened View Terrace. I'd gone here on a vacation with my family, before it fell apart, when my mother was still with us, when I was still innocent, it was a very long time ago at least fourteen years ago, I was only two at the time. In a second I wasn't looking down on the complex, I was on one of the balconies in the apartment we were staying in during our vacation, and I was younger, fourteen years younger.   
I stepped out on the balcony and looked down at the street, amazed at how big this city was as I stared up at the night sky, it was my first time out of my small little town, and I couldn't help but marvel at these tall buildings.   
Suddenly a small beam of dark light pierced the sky and descended down on to me, I stepped back in fear tons of fear I was shaking I was so scared, my fear only grew as an evil voice filled my head.   
"This one has great potential," it said. "But its two years of life have already given it some light in its heart, that can be changed, with a little darkness, but he may still need some manipulating."  
I closed my eyes and lay crouched down in the fetal position, I was only two I couldn't take this!  
"However! The unborn one, now she has real potential. It is far easier to manipulate them at a younger age; she will barely need to be manipulated. Enjoy the next six months young one, they'll be your days of innocence."   
The darkness slowly faded away.  
"Mommy!" I screamed running off the balcony and to my mother, who was sitting on the couch.   
As I reached her I immediately wrapped my arms around her and clung to her as tight as I could. She wrapped her arms around me comforting me.   
"Andrew what's the matter?" my mother asked.   
"The Darkness," I yelled as streams of tears ran down my face. "It's going to get me."  
"Sssh," he said running her fingers through my hair. "It's okay, nothings going to get you. I promise, I won't let anything hurt you."  
I sniffled. "I'm scared, it wants to get me."  
"It's alright," she said continuing to stroke my hair, and rubbing my back. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Mommy's here, I won't let anything happen to you."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
She continued to hug me and I felt all my worries fade away.   
I really missed those times, I was so innocent back then, all I needed to make me feel better was a hug from my mother and a few soft words, and everything would be okay. Funny how great life was when there was no darkness in your heart when you were completely innocent; I wish it had just lasted longer.   
There was a flash of light, and I was somewhere else again. The hospital, I wasn't any older, well maybe a little but only by a couple months, but still I was only two.   
My father led me into a hospital room, a huge grin on his face. "Andrew there's someone in here we'd like you to meet."  
He led me into the room, and where my mother was lying in a hospital bed holding a baby in her arms. I walked up to my mother, and looked curiously at the small child in her arms.   
"Andrew," my mother said. "This is your little sister Emily."  
A smile crossed my face as I looked down at my newborn sister, she smiled back and laughed, this would be one of the few times when I saw her laugh when it was laughing happily, instead of evilly.   
The following week was one of the best of my life. Every night my mother Emily and I would cuddle in a rocking chair and reads us a story before we went to bed. It was one of the most warming feelings in the world the happiest moments of my life were falling asleep in my mothers arms along with my baby sister. The only times that ever compared to that was the time with my father. During that week he took Emily and I to the zoo the circus everywhere possibly imaginable, he was always a great father, even before Emily never too busy to spend time with me he'd blow off big business meetings just to take me for ice cream. Then when Emily was born things only got better, because I now had another person to have fun with. My life was perfect, that was until it happened.   
The scene changed again, I was in my house, I still wasn't any older. I knew this night, it haunted me everyday, I could never forget this night, it was the night my life changed forever. It was exactly a week after Emily had been born; I sat in my mother's rocking chair with my favorite storybook in my lap, watching as the rain with the window. My mother was working late I didn't know why she just told my father and I she'd be working late.   
"Andrew," my father said approaching the chair I was in. "It's time to go to bed."  
I shook my head. "Mommy promised she'd be home to read Emily and me a story before bedtime."  
"It's getting late," he said calmly. "You should go to bed, Mommy will be home when you wake up. She can read to you then."  
"Mommy said she'd be home before bedtime." I said. "So it can't be bedtime."  
My father smiled and sighed. "Okay, we'll wait another half an hour for Mommy to get home then its off to bed okay."  
I nodded happily. I continued to wait in that chair for another half an hour watching as the rain hit the window. My mother didn't come home, so I ended up going to bed without my story, the first night in the longest time since that had happened.   
I woke up the next morning and ran down to the kitchen clutching my favorite book in my hands, expecting to see my mother in the kitchen making breakfast, instead I only saw my father, unshaven a large pot of coffee in his hand.   
"Where's Mommy?" I asked. "Can she read me the story now?"  
My father looked down at me a look of sadness in his eyes. Had I been a little older I would have picked up on it.   
"Mommy's not home yet Andy." My father answered.   
"She's not?" I said sounding confused. "When will she come home from work?"  
He tried to put a smile on his face as he looked at me. "Soon, would you like me to read your story instead?"  
"Okay Daddy," I said happily.   
He pulled me on his lap and began reading, I probably should have cherished that moment more, because that was the last time that I would ever see my father as the nice caring and giving father that he had once been.   
Days past, my mother still didn't come home, I may have only been two but I could still figure out that she wasn't going to come back. I found myself in my room, a waterfall of tears streaming down my face.  
"Why did you leave Mommy?" I cried. "What did I do?"  
From that moment on my life was nothing but a downward spiral. My father was out every single night at bars drinking, trying to forget. At first he showed some concern for Emily and I and hired a babysitter, after a while he figured out he could drink more if he just left us alone. Every night I'd wake up to my father entering the house in a drunken stupor. He'd walk up to Emily's room and scream at her, claiming that it was her fault my mother left. Yelling everything was fine before she came along, then she appeared and she left. I believed it at first, being only two. After about a year I learned that the father I had once knew was gone, I knew where he was going I understood why he was a different person now. It was the alcohol; I understood what that was I understood what it did to a person. I was three and I knew everything about alcohol, that's something no one should be able to claim at three.   
I stepped into my sisters room approached her cradle, at three-year-old boy looking down at my one-year-old sister. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, Dad was neglected her again, he rarely ever fed her, he only changed her to shut her up. I bent down and picked her up and held her as close as possible.  
"I'm sorry Emily," I said with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry I listened to the things Daddy was saying about you for so long. They're not true; it's not your fault Mommy left. I'm sorry I believed it for so long, I'm sorry I ignored you while you were crying. I love you Emily, I promise I'll take care of you from now on. Your all I have left now."  
From that moment on I had no childhood. I dedicated it to taking care of my baby sister, I fed her I changed her I did everything my father was supposed to do. It took me a long time to figure everything out, I was only three, and it was very hard. As I look back at it I couldn't believe I did it. I never made any friends I rarely played, I spent all my time taking care of Emily, I sold most of my toys to buy food and diapers, I lost it all to take care of her. Not only my favorite toys, but my childhood and innocence as well. I gave it all up to take care of her. Nothing was more important than my little sister, nothing. There was only one thing I ever kept, my favorite storybook. I continued the tradition that only lasted a week, I held Emily in my arms every night rocking back and forth on my mother's chair and read her the story. I couldn't read being only three, but I'd heard my mother tell me it so many times I had the words memorized. I scrounged up money in anyway that I could, my Dad still bought food, but only stuff he could eat, I'd have to steal money from his drinking stash to buy baby food and diapers, I ate whatever my father didn't   
I still couldn't protect her from my father, I was still just a child, and he still came home and yelled at her blaming her for my mother leaving. He never hurt her, not when she was that young anyway. As Emily got older my father became less and less concerned about hurting her.   
Another flash of light hit and I was waking up to the sound of my sister hugging my leg crying.   
"Emily are you okay?" I said hugging her tightly.   
She was three now, I was five. I knew a lot more than any five-year-old boy should know, my innocence was completely gone.   
"Why, why does Daddy hate me?" she cried.   
"He doesn't hate you," I said.   
"Yes he does!" she screamed. "Why does he hit me and blame me for Mommy leaving, what did I do to make her leave anyway?"  
"He isn't our Daddy," I said. "It's not him doing those things, it's the drinking."  
"Well I hate him!" she yelled.   
"No, no you don't!" I demanded. "Don't say that you don't hate him."  
"Yes I do! He's always so mean to me!"   
I didn't say anything like that I just did my best to comfort her. It wasn't working; in the years of trying to be a father to Emily my innocence had slowly faded away. I understood completely about alcohol, and drugs, and what they could do to a normal happy family, I knew how innocence could be shattered in an instant. I shouldn't know all this stuff now, I was five, I should be naïve, and all these things should be foreign to me, yet they weren't. The part I hated to most about it, was that Emily knew about them too, despite my best efforts to raise her, her innocence was gone too, she knew as much about these things as I did, but the difference between us was at least at some point of my life I had an innocence, Emily never did she had been exposed to abuse since she was a week old, her innocence disappeared the day my mother did. As the years went by, and my father's abuse only got worse, Emily became more and more bitter. Everyday she claimed she hated our father and everyday I began to believe even more that it might actually be true. It didn't take much to make her angry; the slightest word would make her yell. As she approached the age of twelve our roles began to reverse, she had once seen me as the authority figure, as she grew more bitter I soon found myself listening to her, the little girl I once looked at and found so cute and loved so much actually began to intimidate me.   
Another flash of light shone, and I found myself in another place and time. I was fifteen now, sitting in my living room, panic wracked my brain as I looked at the clock. Two AM, she still wasn't home yet. Emily had gone out with a few friends, - friends just another thing I had given up for her - she still hadn't returned. I had a horrible flashback to the night I lost my mother; I couldn't go through that again, I couldn't lose someone I loved so much again.   
Finally the front door opened and relief filled my head as Emily walked in.   
"Where the hell have you been!?" I screamed sounding like an over protective father, but I guess that's what I was to her now.   
"Calm down, I'm fine I was just out with some friends having a few drinks calm down."  
"What!" I yelled. "Drinks!"  
"Yes," she answered. "I was drinking so what."  
"Your thirteen! You shouldn't be drinking!"  
"Why not? You're telling me - oops I forgot I guess you'd have to have a life to go out and drink."  
That really stung, I'd given up making any friends so I could raise her, now she was insulting me about it.   
"I just don't want you to drink!"  
"I'm not a little girl anymore! I can do what I want!"  
"You can't drink!" I yelled. "Do you want to end up like our father?!"  
That last remark had definitely shocked her, she grew extremely angry as I said it. She angrily grabbed me by the shirt collar and held me close to he face.   
"Don't you EVER compare me to that man again!" she screamed. "I'm am nothing like him!" She tossed me out of the way. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to bed."  
I sighed as she slammed the door to her room. Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them come out. I walked it off. That was another night of my life I wouldn't forget. That was the night I realized that I'd lost her too. Years of our father's abuse had turned her into a mean and bitter person, and I'd never see the little girl that I tried so hard to raise again.   
Another flash of light hit, as time passed again. I was sitting in my room, as Emily entered.   
"Hey Andrew," she said. "Come here I've got to show you something."  
Over a year had passed since the previous incident, I was sixteen, Emily fourteen, and things had only gotten worse. I know found myself started to become like my sister, cold and bitter, and she grew even more so.   
"Yeah what is it," I said sitting up on my bed.   
"I said to come and I'd show you!" she said raising her voice.   
I listened and followed her into her room, where a computer had been set up in her room.   
"Where did you get the money for that?" I asked.  
"I have my methods," she said grinning.   
I knew those methods meant stealing, I'd tried to teach her to only steal if it was necessary, like food, but she hadn't been listening to me much since she turned eleven why should she start again now?  
"So what did you want to show me?"  
"It's a really cool virtual reality game," she said. "You use these."  
She held up a small round black device that looked like a pager.   
"It's called a Digivice, or D3," she grabbed a second one and tossed it to me. "Here I've got one for you too."  
"So how does this game work?" I asked.   
"I'll show you," she said holding her Digivice up to the computer grinning. "Digiport open!"  
If I hadn't known better I could have sworn I had been sucked right into the computer. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I found myself wearing a weird pair of goggles, a cape and a strange body suit, Emily was wearing the same thing, and around us was nothing but Darkness, yet we could see. It was Dark but we could see, saying this was weird would be an understatement.   
Suddenly two glowing yellow eyes appeared in front of us. I jumped back in fear getting a dark feeling from those eyes, Emily laughed as I jumped; she was enjoying this.  
"Greetings Digimon Empress, Digimon Emperor. I am your new master Evamon."  
"What is this?" I asked.   
"You'll find out soon enough," Emily, snapped angrily just shut up and listen.   
"Your job is to conquer the Digital World, succeed and you will be the most powerful beings in the Digital World, you'll have no equal, all Digimon will bow down to you. Fail, and well let's just say failure is not an option. To do this I shall first give you your partners."  
Two figures emerged from the darkness, a small bat like creature flew up to me and landed on my shoulder, and a black cat approached Emily.   
"Meet your Digimon partners," Evamon said. "Emperor your partner's name is Demidevimon, and Empress yours is Blackgatomon."   
Emily crouched down and examined Blackgatomon. "She looks pretty tough. I guess you'll do."   
"You shall use your Digivices to make your Digimon Digivolve and become stronger, but you will not be able to conquer the Digital World with your Digimon alone. You will also need these."  
Ten black triangles fell to our feet.   
"These are the Dark Prisms, by putting them on a Digimon you can take total control of them, making them your slaves. Use these well, for there will be those you will try and stop you, such as the Digidestined, they are your sworn enemies destroy them and the rest of the Digital World will crumble at your feet. Good luck."  
With that the yellow eyes disappeared, and was replaced with a thick jungle.   
"So," I said admiring the jungle. "A virtual reality RPG game huh, looks like we're the bad guys."  
"Oh yeah," Demidevimon said sneering. "This is going to be sweet."  
I guess if I was the bad guy, I might as well try my best to play the role right.   
"Quiet!" I yelled at Demidevimon. "You will speak when spoken to."  
Emily laughed. "Oh that's original."  
Thus began my reign as the new Digimon Emperor. The truth was I didn't really like being the bad guy. Instead of torturing hurting Digimon I would rather be on a different side, like Kris and his team, but I guess this is the way the game turned out. As the weeks went by there were many aspects of the "game" that I enjoyed, mainly my friendship with Demidevimon, if you could call it that. I usually barked orders at him, and put him down, but despite that I cared for him, I didn't like having to yell at him like that, but I was the bad guy I had to act like that, I wanted to make my role in the game convincing, bad guys don't make friends with their lackeys. I actually found myself with a new friend. However I ended up reminding myself that this was just a game and Demidevimon wasn't real, but I guess that was to be expected I could never have a friend like him in real life.   
Another aspect I enjoyed about it was all the time I was spending with Emily, we were actually working as a team, and we even got along at times. It was like we were little again before she was as mean and bitter.   
Another flash of light as time sped up. I found myself in the engine room of our base; Emily had gone down to tend to our prisoner, the leader of the Digidestined. She still refused to tell me how she'd managed to capture him. Our teamwork was beginning to breakdown, she'd been keeping secrets from me, Kris had something about Emily having plans for him, plans she hadn't neglected to tell me about, and refused to tell me what they were. But there were also other things on my mind, in particular the pain in my cheek. Kris had just punched me, and to my surprise it had actually hurt. How could a game hurt? Either this was a very weird game, or it was - it was actually real. I'd seen signs of it being real before, but I didn't think much of them, but now, I had actually felt pain, maybe - no it just couldn't it was just a game! Just a stupid virtual reality game.  
Another flash of light, more time passed, as things began to become more and more clear, and finally as I bled I realized what was happening I realized all the horrible things that I done were real, this wasn't a game, I'd actually hurt intelligent living beings, and Emily! She'd been even worse she hadn't just hurt them, she'd - she'd actually killed them, and she'd done it knowing this wasn't a game. Now I was seeing it again, for the second time tonight, I saw it, I saw my sister dying.   
A deadly pointed tentacle impaling her. She died immediately after.   
"EMILY!" I screamed as tears rolled down my eyes.   
She was gone, and it was all my fault. If I had just been able to raise her better, she wouldn't have turned out the way she was, her heart wouldn't have been filled with Darkness and her crest would have been modified too, and Evamon wouldn't have been able hurt her, but now she was gone. The only family I had left gone.   
As Emily shattered I heard Evamon whisper something I hadn't heard the first time I saw Emily die.   
"Time to join your mother, Empress."  
Did he just say -   
The dream ended there, my eyes opened and I sat up immediately in my bed, my face soaked in sweat. Demidevimon had been tossed aside again by me sitting up so fast.   
"The dream again?" Demidevimon asked.   
I nodded. "Yeah, but - but this time it was different. I heard something from Evamon, something about - about my mother."  
"What was it?" Demidevimon asked.   
I jumped out of bed changed out of my Pajamas and got dressed.   
"I know where she is."  
That got Demidevimon's attention. "What!" he yelled. "You're kidding me! Where?"  
I grabbed opened up my closet, and began unpacking Emily's computer, I'd disconnected it after she'd died, I couldn't bare to look at it, but right now I needed it. I assembled it within minutes; you'd be surprised how fast you can do things when you had the right motivation. I grabbed my Digivice and held it up to the computer; my hand was shaking as I did.   
Demidevimon flew up into my shoulder. "Where we going."  
I swallowed hard. "The Digital World."  
"Why would your mother be there?"   
"I just have a feeling."   
I couldn't believe I was going back there, I couldn't believe I was going back to the spot where I had lost her. I hoped never to see it again, but I was actually going back into it voluntarily.   
"Digiport open," I said, and was sucked into the computer.   
I was shot out of the TV, and found myself on a beach, exactly where I wanted to go. This is where Emily and I had met Evamon several times before to discuss our progress, I never liked meeting him; this beach always gave a dark and creepy feeling.   
I approached the water, Demidevimon made sure to stay close to me. I came to the coastline fear washing through me, I really didn't want to do this, but I tried by best to ignore the fear.   
"Evamon!" I yelled. "I know you're here! Show yourself."  
The response was immediate, right in front of me the air began to rip apart, and a rip in the air appeared two dark glowing eyes appeared as well, it didn't matter how many times I saw this is still scared the hell out of me.   
"You called Digimon Emperor," the voice that haunted my nightmares said.   
"Where's my mother!" I yelled.   
"Why would I know where she is? She ran out on you."  
"Don't play dumb!" I yelled. "I can't believe for fourteen years I actually thought my mother would leave me. You took her, fourteen years ago you dropped that dark light on me, you took her away so Emily and I would be easier to manipulate."  
"So you remembered," Evamon mocked. "I thought I'd erased those from your brain."  
"You didn't, where is she!"   
Evamon laughed evilly, I hated that laugh, with sent anger through my body. The only thing I wanted was that stupid dark rip dead.   
"She's with your sister." Evamon answered.   
I could feel my heart stop. I don't know why I was so surprised I'd been expecting it, it was just for one brief moment I thought I might see my mother again, I couldn't help but feel disappointing.   
"You monster!" I yelled. "You don't care who you hurt! You're willing to destroy lives to get your way! You destroyed my mother! My sister! My father! And me! You ruined my life! I swear I won't rest until your destroyed!"  
Evamon continued to laugh, that only made me madder. "You can't destroy me you fool, you're nothing but a weakling, but I am glad you came now I can destroy you! Prepare to join your sister."  
"You know you can't hurt me," I said holding out my crest. "This thing won't let you."  
"I'm not going to destroy you myself!"   
There was a huge splash in the ocean as a huge lobster like Digimon jumped from the water, and landed on the shore only a few feet away from me.   
"He is! Meet Ebidramon, the Digimon that's going to destroy you!"  
The lobsters red glowing eyes glared at me evilly, it was then that I noticed the Dark Prism around his claw.   
"You really should learn to be less messy," Evamon mocked. "I found one of your Dark Prisms just laying around your base, I see the Digidestined missed this one. Ebidramon destroy him."  
Ebidramon didn't hesitate to listen, his claw shot at me.   
"Leave him alone!" Demidevimon yelled flying from my shoulder at the giant claw.   
He didn't do anything; the claw just batted him aside then grabbed me in its iron grip.   
"Let him go you overgrown crustacean!" Demidevimon yelled.   
"Demidevimon Digivolve."  
Demidevimon concentrated on Digivolving, but nothing happened he stayed the same.  
"Huh? What's going on?" I asked. "You should at least be able to become Bakemon."  
Evamon laughed. "Demidevimon became that powerful because of the darkness from your Digivice, it's gone now so Demidevimon can't Digivolve. Ebidramon crush him."  
Ebidramon listened, and began to squeeze his claw together,   
"Aaaaah!" I screamed, I felt like a nut in a nutcracker.   
"Andrew!" Demidevimon screamed diving at the lobster Digimon, he just ended up bouncing off. "Demi-darts!"   
My Digimon fired about half a dozen pointed energy beams at Ebidramon, they didn't even make a scratch.   
"Aaaaah!" I screamed as the pressure increased.   
My vision started getting fuzzy, I guess this really was it, destroyed by my own Dark Prism. At least I'd be with Emily and my mother soon.   
"NO!" Demidevimon screamed. "I won't let you do it! I won't let you take away the only person I've ever cared about!"  
My Digivice shot out several rays of light, and Demidevimon began to glow.   
"I won't let you do this!" Demidevimon screamed as he began to glow even brighter.   
"Demidevimon Digivolved to………………………Airdramon!"  
Airdramon didn't hesitate; he immediately tackled Ebidramon, causing him to drop me. Airdramon angrily grabbed for Airdramon with his claw, but Airdramon was too fast, taking to the air easily dodging the giant lobster claw.   
"Spinning needle!" Airdramon yelled firing dozens of needles at Ebidramon from his wings.   
Ebidramon blocked his body with his claw stopping the needles from hurting him. Neither could hurt each other, Airdramon was too high up for Ebidramon to reach and Airdramon's needles weren't strong enough to penetrate Ebidramon's tough shell. Airdramon went into a dive, I didn't like what he was doing, his advantage was flight by diving he was losing that advantage. He attempted to ram Ebidramon's side, but he jumped out of the way, and grabbed hold of Airdramon's tail with his claw. Airdramon flared his wings attempting to take to the air and escape, no good; Ebidramon had a firm grip on his tail.   
Ebidramon laughed and pulled back his claw ready to use one of his attacks.   
"Spinning needle!"   
Airdramon fired his needles again, but this time they had a different target Ebidramon's claw, drawn back claw, exactly where the Dark Prism was. The Dark triangle shattered as the needles hit it, Ebidramon immediately collapsed. Ebidramon slowly got up, but he didn't seem any less angry especially after seeing me.   
"You!" he screamed. "I don't need a Dark Prism on me to attack you!"  
The giant lobster began to approach but before he even took two steps Airdramon swooped down and landed between us.   
"I suggest you leave him alone," my Digimon threatened.   
"You're defending him?" Ebidramon yelled angrily. "After all he's done to us Digimon."  
"What he's done is irrelevant," Airdramon said. "He's my partner, and I will protect him, besides he's changed he's not like he was anymore."  
Ebidramon glared at my Digimon angrily at him, but turned around, and dove back into the ocean. Evamon was gone, I had no idea when he'd gone probably right after the Dark Prism had been shattered, but it didn't really matter to me, I came here in hopes that he was holding my mother captive, he wasn't he'd killed her. He'd killed her so darkness would fill my heart, as well as Emily's.   
Airdramon began to glow and became Demidevimon again; Bakemon and Phantomon had been his Digivolutions under the influence of darkness. Airdramon was his true Digivolution.   
"I'm sorry about your mother," Demidevimon said flying onto my shoulder.   
"It's okay," I said. "Part of me is relieved, it's good to know what really happened to her, even if I don't like it. I'm can't believe I ever thought she'd ran out on us. I swear on my life that I will make Evamon pay what he's done to my family, and for what he's done to all these Digimon through Emily and I. I won't let him do to anyone else what he did to me."  
"Are you saying what I think you are?" Demidevimon asked.   
I nodded. "Sure does. Kris said he wanted our help. So, looks like we're going to Japan."  
  
----------------  
What did you think of the latest chapter? This is one chapter that I would really like to get reviews on, don't bother asking me why I just do. Now I know that in no way in the cards or the show does Demidevimon Digivolve to Airdramon, but I thought that it was very appropriate, first of all I needed a Champion Digimon that looked kind of evil (cause let's face it despite the fact in this fic he's now a good guy he still looks like he's evil), which Airdramon did, but also was good too, and Airdramon looks quite a bit like Demidevimon, so I chose him. I know I probably skimmed through a bit at the end of the dream, but had I gone into detail I would have just told the story over again and I didn't want to do that. Well, these Author's notes are getting kind of long, stay tuned for the next Chapter, introducing Canadian Armor Digivolution. 


	25. 22 - Learning About the Enemy

This one took a while. Sorry about that I had some serious writer's block this week, and just didn't feel motivated to right. I know I promise that their'd be Armor Digivolution in this Chapter, but there isn't. Next one I decided to make two smaller chapters instead of one big one. And once again not much happens in this Chapter, its another development chapter, but an important one none the less. So enjoy  
  
Yeah disclaimer. You probably already know this but I don't own Digimon  
-----------------  
Chapter 22: Learning About the Enemy  
  
Kris   
  
Infermon continued to make chase, he wasn't tiring, the problem was, and Saberleomon was. I could barely breath, both because I was scared, and Jenn had her arms wrapped around my waist so tightly I could barely breath, I guess she was afraid of falling off, I didn't think Saberleomon was running that fast. She must have been tired too because she was resting her head on my shoulder. Maybe if I hadn't been in mortal danger at the moment I would have thought more of it, but I had more on my mind right now.   
"How are you holding up?" I asked my Digimon.   
"I'm starting to get tired," Saberleomon answered. "I'm a cat I'm meant for sprinting, not long distance runs."  
"That mean's you'll go back to your rookie, or In-Training stage if you keep running." I said. "Then we'll really be in trouble."  
"Time to fight?" Saberleomon asked.   
"Yeah," I said hesitantly. "He is only an Ultimate, a strong Ultimate, but you're a Mega, you could still beat him."  
Saberleomon nodded in agreement, and turned off the street, into a park and into a grove of trees, fortunately for us it was deserted. Saberleomon stopped turned and turned around to face Infermon, who also stopped a few feet in front of us.   
"Maybe you guys should get off my back," Saberleomon suggested. "I can fight better that way."  
"Yeah right," I said immediately jumping off my Digimon's back, Jenn and Rob cradling the In-Training Digimon in their arms.   
Saberleomon took a step towards the giant bug Digimon. "So you want a fight huh? Then let's see what you've got!"  
Infermon grew a look of worry on his face, and stepped back.   
"I have no time to deal with weaklings!" he yelled. "I'll be back stronger than ever, then I shall destroy you!"  
With that he used his long legs to jump into the trees, I'm not sure where he went after that, but none of us saw him, the radar on my D3 didn't even show him as being here.  
"Okaaaay," I said. "Did he just run away?"  
"Maybe he wasn't as powerful as we thought?" Saberleomon said.   
"I doubt he's not powerful," Jenn said. "Didn't you guys see how he just tossed aside Parrotmon and Triceramon like they were nothing."  
"He just surprised us," Ostrimon said angrily.   
"Yeah," Rob's In-Training Digimon said, which looked like a talking rock with ears. "We got hit by cheap shots, we could beat him in a fair fight."  
"It's probably both," Rob said. "He's powerful for an Ultimate, he had to be or else he wouldn't have been able to beat Triceramon and Parrotmon like that, but I don't think he was strong enough to take on a Mega like Saberleomon. He was just bluffing, we called his bluff so he ran away."  
"If Saberleomon could have beaten him alone why did Baihumon tell us that all of us were needed to beat him, it seems to me that the Japanese Digidestined could have taken him on by their selves."  
"This probably isn't his strongest state," Rob said. "Somehow he's able to Digivolve without a partner, maybe if we can figure out how, we can stop it before it happens again."  
Before another word could be let out, the ground began to shake, and a giant elephant like Digimon stepped into the grove of trees we were hiding in, I was alarmed at first but I calmed down as I saw Sean Cody and Armadillomon on its back.   
I glanced up at the Digimon. "Tapirmon I presume?"  
"That's me," the mammoth like Digimon said. "Mammothmon at the moment."  
Angemon with T.K on his back landed beside then a few moments later.   
"What's wrong?" T.K asked. "We got your distress signal."  
"Nothing now," Jenn answered. "We found the threat Baihumon told us about. Its some bug Digimon named Ker- well Infermon now. He was chasing us but ran away just a few minutes ago."  
"Well if there's no danger then I better change back," Mammothmon said. "This form isn't exactly inconspicuous."  
"Yeah," I agreed. "Definitely a good idea."  
Cody Sean, and Armadillomon slid down Mammothmon's trunk and onto the ground just as Mammothmon changed back, and like the others had, he didn't just became a rookie he was now an In-Training Digimon. He immediately jumped into Sean's arms. As he did Saberleomon and Angemon did the same thing, Angemon becoming Patamon again, and Saberleomon was Elecmon.   
"I'm getting better at this," Elecmon said happily. "I'm a rookie."  
I couldn't help but notice, as Cody looked awestruck at Sean's Digimon, as did Armadillomon.   
"Hey, he's got the same In-Training form as me." Armadillomon said. "He's an Upamon too."  
"That sure is a coincidence," Rob said. "The two youngest Digidestined having the same In-Training Digimon."  
"Yeah," they both said not appreciating the remark. Sean didn't like being reminded that he was the youngest of all of us, and judging by his reaction Cody didn't like it anymore than he did.   
T.K ignored the previous conversation, and glanced at Jenn. "Did you say Infermon?"  
Jenn nodded. "Yeah. Know him?"  
T.K nodded back. "Sure do, the truth is I never really considered him. I mean he only showed up before, because of a fluke."  
"A fluke?" I said. "What do you mean?"  
"It's probably best we wait for the others to get here, that way we'll only have to explain once."  
I nodded in agreement. It only took a few minutes before more members of our group appeared. The wind began to pick up as a giant black beetle flew down into the grove of trees, Kabuterimon, and he had Izzy, Joe and Gomamon on his back.   
"Okay does anybody know how to keep a low profile around here!" I yelled. "First Mammothmon comes crashing in here, then you two! I don't know what it's like here in Japan but in Canada people tend to notice when there are giant beetles flying around."  
"Calm down," Izzy said trying to restrain from laughing. "Nobody saw us, plus I don't exactly call crashing through police barricades while riding a Monochromon low profile."  
I laughed nervously. "How'd you know about that?"  
"Made the news."  
I sighed shutting up, didn't want to get myself in any deeper. Fifteen minutes passed before the rest of the group showed up, most of them entered the secluded grove of trees a little quieter than the rest of us had. I probably shouldn't have gotten as mad as I did; they were only trying to get here as fast as they could because they thought we were in trouble, only two Digidestined and two Digimon had not returned. To be more specific, Dan, Janine Gizamon and Otamamon hadn't returned.  
"What's taking them so long?" Tai said impatiently tapping his foot. "The harbour's not that far away."  
I'd sunken away from the group away from earshot, and leaned against a tree while I waited for Janine and Dan to show up, they should have come as soon as they got the distress signals, unless of course they were in trouble themselves, I didn't want to think about that right now, I'd wait another ten minutes and if they hadn't shown up by then I'd go to the harbour myself to make sure they were okay.   
I glanced up at the sky, it was a beautiful day, and as much as I liked it here I still yearned for home. Why couldn't Infermon decided to attack a place a little closer to home. I didn't mind being away from home that much, but I'm sure this was killing my parents. I hated the way I'd left it with them, my mother had asked me if my life was in danger and I haven't given her a straight answer, she had no idea what was going on. I wish I could have told her, but I couldn't it was better that she didn't know. I should probably give them a call just to let them know I was okay, it was better than having them worry, for all they knew I could be dead right now.   
"Kris?" Elecmon said waving his hand in front of my face. "Hello? You there."  
I snapped out of my thought, and looked up at him.   
"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.   
"Nothing, you just looked kind of out of it," he answered. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"I'm fine," I said. "Just deep in thought."  
"I bet I can guess who you were thinking about." He teased.   
I rolled my eyes knowing instantly what he was talking about.   
"Look I already told you, Jenn and I are just friends. You know that too, we have been for the last seven years, and don't even mention that incident in the cave, I told you before she was just cold."  
Elecmon laughed. "Yeah I know. I was just teasing you before, you know that."  
I couldn't help but smile. "Of course I know that."  
"I do need to talk to you about something though."  
"Yeah? What?"  
"I know I tease you about you and Jenn a lot but this time I'm being serious."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"I think she likes you."  
I cocked my eyebrow at him. "You're kidding right?"  
"I said before I was being serious," he said angrily. "I really do think she likes you. First of all there's what happened in the cave. Now I know I wasn't there, but Penguinmon did tell me about it. I know she said she was cold, but she was right next to the fire she couldn't have been cold she didn't need your arms around her to keep her warm, she was just using that as an excuse. Second there's the way she acted when you were captured, she was willing to do anything to get you back even completely give up the fight. Until now I wasn't completely sure, then I saw the way she was holding you when I was running from Infermon. I didn't think it was possible to hold anyone that closely. I wasn't running that fast, she didn't need hold onto you that tightly to keep from falling off."  
I was completely shocked by Elecmon's words, mainly because I believed what he was saying, all those signs, why hadn't I seen it before, Jenn liked me, and I really liked that fact. Not just because it was flattering, but because in a way that I was just realizing now I liked her too.   
I turned my head to look at her. She was going the same thing as me away from the rest of the group, sitting down and leaning against a tree, with Ostrimon resting in her lap.   
For the first time ever I wasn't looking at her as a friend, the person I hung out with and told everything to, I was looking at her as a girl. I'd never looked at her this way before, I'd always seen her as a friend and never once thought about her as a girl. When I was around girls I got nervous my words came out wrong if they even came out at all, but it was never that way with Jenn I couldn't just talk to her, I could tell her things I would never tell anyone else, and now for the first time I saw her as a girl and not just a friend.   
I'd never thought about our relationship becoming anything more than it was, but now as all these new feelings for her rushed into her head, I saw that possibility, not only did I see it I liked it. I liked the idea of being more than friends with her. I wouldn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not around her just to impress her like I would with other girls, I could just be myself and be comfortable, not worrying about what I was going to say next.   
Another thing I was seeing for the first time was how attractive she was physically. How could I have known her for so long and not notice how absolutely beautiful she was, even in the casual jeans and T-shirt, she was absolutely stunning. How the hell had I not seen this before?  
"You feel the same way don't you?" Elecmon asked.   
I looked away from Jenn and made eye contact with Elecmon. A goofy grin grew on my face and I nodded my head. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me this Elecmon, if you hadn't I wouldn't have realized these feelings. Actually I think they've been brewing in my subconscious for a while now, I just needed someone to help me see her as more than just a friend to bring them out."  
"What about Janine?" Elecmon asked. "I thought you liked her."  
My brain snapped, suddenly remembering about Janine. With all these new feelings for Jenn coming up I'd forgotten about the crush I had on Janine, but now that I compared it with these feelings for Jenn, the crush I had on Janine seemed miniscule.   
I shook my head. "No, I thought I liked her."  
"So?" Elecmon said.  
"I guess, I didn't actually like her, I was just attracted to her. Physically I mean, these feelings I have for Jenn are more than that, much more. Something better."  
"Good," Elecmon said smiling, then just stared at me for a while.  
"Yes?" I said questioningly.   
"What are you waiting for? Go tell her."  
"Tell her what?" I said knowing perfectly well what the answer was.  
"Tell her how you feel about her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."  
"What I you insane!" I yelled, hopefully not loud enough for the others to hear. I looked up, good; no one had even turned to glance at me. "I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"What if you're wrong? What if she doesn't like me, then if I go over there and tell her I like her I'll look like a total idiot not to mention that I'll ruin the great friendship we have now by making it totally awkward."  
"Kris, trust me I've seen how she acts around you, she likes you I guarantee it."  
"I know there's a lot of evidence that she does, but if you're wrong and I tell her it would make our relationship totally awkward. That would ruin what we have now, and I like what now I - I don't want to ruin it."  
"Kris I'm not wrong."  
"But what if you are, I just can't take that chance."  
"Do you want me to tell her?"  
"No, no!"  
"I'm not going to let you torture yourself by not telling her, look I'll talk to Ostrimon and find out if she really does like you, if she does you can decide what to do from there."  
"Okay. Yeah that'll work."  
Elecmon began to walk towards Jenn; I immediately tackled him stopping him from going any further.   
"What are you doing?" I almost screamed.  
"Going to talk to Ostrimon like you said."  
"Not now! Jenn's sitting right next to her."  
Elecmon laughed nervously. "Whoops that would have been embarrassing wouldn't it?  
"Gee ya' think? Wait until sometime tomorrow, that way I can have some time to think about it, maybe I'll end up deciding to tell her myself."  
Elecmon nodded. "Sure."  
After that it was pretty quiet, I thought about what I'd tell Jenn, everything I thought of sounded stupid. This silence was driving me crazy, but I wouldn't have to worry about it for long, a second later it was broken by a loud fluttering noise, almost like the sound of giant insect wings. It fact it was, a second later a giant gray stag beetle like Digimon was flying just overhead.   
"Okuwamon!" Davis yelled.   
I clutched my Digivice in my hand. "It's one of Infermon's minions," I said the seven of the eight of the original Japanese Digidestined turned to face me when they heard Infermon's name.   
Everyone tensed up Digidestined clutching his or her Digivices, Digimon ready to Digivolve at a seconds notice.   
"Hey calm down guys!" Dan's voice yelled from the giant gray stag beetle as it began to descend into the secluded grove of trees we were in.  
As he the giant Digimon got lower, I noticed Dan and Janine holding In-Training Digimon in their arms; there was also another kid probably about a year younger than me on Okuwamon's back.   
"It's just us," Dan said. "Plus one more."  
It didn't take me long to put two and two together and figure out who this kid was.   
"You found him!" I yelled happily. "You found the seventh Canadian Digidestined."  
"Okay once again," the kid said. "Would someone please tell me what's going on here?"  
"I'm assuming that's what we're here for." Okuwamon said landing.   
Holding their In-Training Digimon, Janine and Dan hopped off of Okuwamon's back, while Okuwamon carefully picked up the seventh Canadian Digidestined, William on the ground, then began to glow and shrunk down to his rookie level.   
I approached William who was sitting on the ground where Okuwamon had landed.   
"Hi William, I'm Kris leader of the Canadian Digidestined, and since you live in Canada, that would make you part of my team."  
I held out my hand for him to shake it. He didn't stand, he continued to sit and took my hand and shook it.   
"Hi, but you can call me Will." He motioned his hands towards his small worm like Digimon. "This is my partner Dokunemon."  
"Sure Will," I paused. "Are you okay? Something wrong? I mean is there a reason you're not standing up."  
"Yeah there is," Will said. "I can't stand up, my legs don't work. I'm paralyzed from the waist down."  
I could feel my face get hot. Great first impression Kris. I had probably really offended him even though that definitely wasn't my intention he probably hated me now.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"  
He cut off my words with sharp laughter. "It's fine. There wasn't anyway you could have known, most people assume I'm disabled when they see the wheelchair, but as you can see I don't have it with me. Besides you don't have to go out of your way trying not to offend me, I'd rather you treat me like anyone else, and not be overly nice to me."  
"Sorry," I apologized again.   
"See you're doing it right now, your being overly nice again."  
"Don't mind him," Jenn said approaching us. "Kris is like that, he's not just being overly nice to you because your disabled he's like that to everyone, so he really is treating you like he would everyone else."  
"That's good, but if you don't mind, I'd really like to know exactly what's going on here."  
"I'll take this again Kris," Jenn said. "You've explained it enough times."  
"See I told you." Elecmon whispered.   
I ignored it, as I sat down on the grass with everyone else and listened as Jenn told our story to Will. From our fights with Andrew and Emily up to our battles yesterday.  
Will sighed and slunk his head as Jenn finished her story. He clutched his bright green Digivice and green crest.   
"I thought there was something wrong," Will said. "I've been able to go into the Digital World with Dokunemon for a long time, but recently ever since I got this crest, things haven't been the same. Digimon have attacked us for no reason. That's how Dokunemon eventually reached his Ultimate stage."  
"How long have you been able to go into the Digital World?" I asked.   
"About a year," he answered. "I'm not sure how it happened at first I remember being sucked into the computer, then meeting Dokunemon who was Minomon at the time. After that I've been able to travel back and forth from the Digital World. In time Dokunemon Digivolved into a Champion after a Digimon attack."  
"A year!" Izzy yelled. "But the Digiports didn't open up again until a few months ago."  
"I don't know about that," Will said. "But I've been able to go there for a year. But it was about a few months ago when all the weird stuff started happening. First my Digivice changed into this thing - you called it a D3 right, then I found my crest. Not long after I found my crest Kuwagamon Digivolved to Okuwamon, I knew something was wrong, all those monsters attacking confirmed it. I didn't know that I was one of the only ones who could stop two worlds from utter destruction."  
"So?" I said. "Are you going to join us?"  
"You mean I have a choice?"   
"Of course," I said. "We wouldn't force you to fight if you didn't want to."  
"Yeah," he said nodding. "Of course I'll help I can't just abandon two worlds when they're counting on me to help, I've faced tough challenges and kept going, there's no reason for me to back down now. What kind of Digimon are we fighting anyway?"  
"That's what Kris was going to tell us after everyone's here," Tai said.   
"Well now everyone is," Agumon said. "So, is what you said before are we really fighting Infermon?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, that's what he said his name was. He was a huge giant bug Digimon, really powerful too, he clobbered Triceramon and Parrotmon with one hit each. He started out as a rookie then after we defeated his human and Digimon copies he Digivolved into an Ultimate."  
"Just like last time," Izzy said.   
"When did you guys run into him anyway," I said. "It could be important in the future battles with him."  
"Tell them Izzy," Tai said. "I almost lost Agumon that day, I don't want to talk about it. Besides you'd probably remember it better than I could."  
Izzy nodded in agreement. "Personally of all the enemies we've faced, Infermon was the last one I expected to fight, and the last one that I would have wanted to fight again."  
"Cut out the dramatics," Dan said. "Just get to the story."  
Izzy looked annoyed but continued going on. "He attacked about a year after we defeated the Dark Masters and returned to the real world. An American Digidestined named Willice created a Digiegg himself; it was the first attempt of a human to create a Digimon from scratch, it didn't work, the Digiegg became corrupted by a strange computer virus, which turned it into Keramon. Keramon got loose on the Internet and started eating as much data as he could. It shut down power in parts all over the world. We took action immediately, sending Tentomon and Agumon into the Digital World to take him out, we didn't think he would be hard to take care of because he was only a rookie at the time. Then he ate some of the data on the Internet giving him enough energy to Digivolve into his Ultimate state, after that he tossed aside both our Digimon in Megakabuterimon, and Metalgreymon in their Ultimate state like they were nothing, then moved onto another section of the net to begin eating more data."  
"Just like he did to our Digimon," Rob said.   
"Anyway," Izzy continued. "After that Tai and I attempted to get in contact with the rest of the team, unfortunately the only ones available were Matt and T.K. So again Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, and Patamon were sent back into the battlefield to stop him from eating anymore data, but by the time they got there Infermon had eaten enough data to go to his most powerful Mega stage Diaboromon, after that Patamon and Tentomon just weren't any match for him, and they were forced to retreat. So Agumon and Gabumon warp Digivolved into their Mega stages but even that wasn't enough. Plus there were kids slowing us down sending us so many e-mails."  
"You must have beaten them though," I said. "That's what's been bugging me, if you beat him before, you should be able to beat him again. Why would you need our help?"  
"I was getting to that." Izzy said. "You see Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon weren't enough, Diaboromon was too strong. We beat him before because of a fluke. The first DNA Digivolution happened, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon DNA Digivolved into Omnimon a stage beyond even Mega, a completely knew stage. I guess you could call it Omega."  
"We're not really sure how it happened," Agumon said.   
"I'm not sure we could do it again." Gabumon said.   
"That's not all," Izzy said. "We also managed to slow Diaboromon down by sending him numerous e-mails, this time we wouldn't be on the Internet and we wouldn't be able to slow him down that way."  
"So the reason you need us is so you can make up for the fact that DNA Digivolve into Omnimon, or slow him down," Rob said. "Having us here provides enough power that Omnimon or slowing the enemy down would."  
"That's my theory anyway, and this time we have the other members of our team too, so there's a good chance we should win."  
"I'm not sure about that," Janine said. "I mean sure things do look up, but you said that he just tossed your Digimon aside like they were nothing, then did the same to Rob and Jenn's, and that was only in his Ultimate stage, he could just do that before they had a chance to fight back, like he did to Rob and Jenn's Digimon. We wouldn't have a chance to work as a team."  
"She has a point," Joe said.   
"Aw come on guys," Davis said. "Don't be so pessimistic. I mean he hasn't even reached his Mega stage yet, plus we have three Megas here, all we have to do is make sure he doesn't reach his Ultimate stage."  
"Davis you weren't there!" Tai yelled. "You didn't see what this guy could do. He almost killed Agumon. You can't underestimate him, but you are right, we have to keep him from reaching his Ultimate state at all costs. Kris, what happened to make him reach his Ultimate stage?"  
"I'm not really sure?" I said. "I think it might have had something to do with us defeating his minions, he said before that after eating our data he could Digivolve, then we defeated the copies."  
"It's human data!" Izzy and Rob both yelled at the same time, it was almost scary.   
Izzy was the one who went on explaining. "On the Internet Infermon got his energy from data on the Internet. That data originated from humans -"  
"And he wanted to eat Kris Jenn and I's data after he killed us," Rob said cutting into Izzy's explanation. "But we killed the human copies, so he ended up eating their data instead of ours, the copies data allowed them to Digivolving."  
"So he needs human from dead people to Digivolve," Ken said.   
Both Izzy and Rob nodded; they both came to the same conclusion.   
"So basically what your saying is all we have to do when fighting this guy is: Not die." Will said.   
Izzy smiled. "Basically."  
"So our goal is to not die," Dan said laughing. "I kind of had that intention in the first place."  
All nineteen Digidestined, and nineteen Digimon laughed at that. It was nice to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. However Kari suddenly broke the laughter.   
"But guys," she said with a voice filled with concern. "What's stopping him from just killing innocent people and eating their data."  
It hit me harder than I'd thought. I never even considered that.   
"I don't think he can absorb other people's data," Tai said. "We're Digidestined and have traveled to and from the Digital World, therefore we have traces of Digital data within us, other humans don't, only Digidestined have Digital data in their bodies. So ordinary innocent people wouldn't be enough, he needs to kill us."  
"That's good," Kari said softly.  
"So what's the next step?" Will asked. "Where is this guy where do you go to find him?"  
No one said a word; I guess we were all too afraid to admit we didn't know as much about this as he thought we did. I was the one who ended up speaking up.  
"We don't know," I said. "We've only encountered him once, and then we found us."  
"So what do we do now?" Will asked. "Just wait?"  
"I guess," I said.  
"And you're the leader?"  
"Both Tai and I are both the leaders."   
Will glanced towards Tai. "So what do we do now?"  
"Just what Kris said." Tai answered. "We wait."  
"But he'll just attack again."  
Tai sighed. "I know that, but it's not like we know where he is, even if we did we couldn't just go in there in a heated battle. We'd get slaughtered, Kris is right all we can do now is wait?"  
Will sighed. "You're right, I'm just so mad, one of his goons attacked the boat I was on he could have killed my parents. Not to mention he ruined my vacation."  
"Okay then," Tai said. "For now we go back to our respective homes, hotels, or places that we're currently staying in. If you see anything that looks suspicious call me or Kris then we'll work out a game plan." Tai looked towards me. "That okay with you Kris?"  
I nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
"Good," Tai said smiling. "For now. Let's go home."  
  
* * *  
  
Infermon  
  
I emerged from the water back into my base; it was in an unknown location that will not be mentioned here. The base was one room, a simple square room filled with nothing but darkness, just the way I liked it. Perfect for an evil Digimon. Kris, he'd be the first I'd destroy once I became Diaboromon again, then I'd destroy Matt and Tai, the ones who had destroyed me on the Internet. They'd all humiliated me, Matt and Tai by destroying me, and Kris by forcing me to run. He'd called my bluff I couldn't fight Saberleomon, not the way I was now. I needed to become Diaboromon first, but they were making it very hard for me to do so. Once I became Diaboromon, even Saberleomon couldn't beat me, and then I'd kill Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon before they could become Omnimon and destroy me again.  
For now I had to check up on my minions, hopefully some of them had been successful in destroying some of the Digidestined, the ones who were supposed to destroy me.   
"Computer!" I ordered one of the walls, a monitor immediately appeared on one. "Contacted the Drimogemon team. I want to know how they did in the subway."  
"Unable to contact." The computer said.   
"What!" I boomed. "Why not?"  
"Drimogemon team has been terminated."  
"What?!" I screamed into the monitor. "By who."  
"The Digidestined, the holder of the crest of Persistence."  
My claws clutched the floor angrily.   
"Damn!" I yelled. "Oh well they were only Champion minions. Not a big loss. Computer, contact Megaseadramon."  
"Unable to contact. Megaseadramon has been terminated!"  
"Megaseadramon too?" I said astonished. "They defeated one of my Ultimate minions! No matter Megaseadramon wasn't one of my most powerful, contact Cyberdramon then."  
"Cyberdramon has also been terminated."  
I stared in shock, how could they have. How could they be so powerful? Cyberdramon was one of my most powerful Ultimate minions, and the Digidestined had defeated him.   
"Having trouble Keramon." A very haunting and familiar voice said as two yellow glowing yes appeared on the monitor.  
"E-Evamon!" I said shaking in fear.   
"Ah, I see you're Infermon now." My master said. "You're minions were defeated because all the Canadian Digidestined's Digimon have reached their Ultimate state."  
"I'm sorry master," I said shaking knowing perfectly well what would happen to me if I failed.   
"Don't worry, for once your not to blame, it was that foolish Digimon Empress that allowed the holder of the crest of Compassion to Digivolve, because of that it was only a matter of time before the others did too."  
"They're stronger than I thought Evamon," I said shaking in fear. "I may have to use -"  
"No!" Evamon demanded. "You will not use them yet! I will tell you when you can use them."  
"Then how can I defeat them?" I asked. "They are all Ultimates only four of them are not."  
"You cut off their power at the source, do not allow their Digimon to Digivolve."  
"How master?"  
"Infermon you truly are a fool, maybe I should have resurrected and given intelligence to a Digimon that would have used it!"  
"Forgive me master I - I - "  
"Just shut up and let me explain."  
"Yes master."  
A new picture appeared on the screen, I recognized it instantly. A control spire.  
"These block Digivolution." Evamon said. "Myotismon's Digimon Emperor used them to stop the Digivolution."  
"But I thought those were Myotismon's tools, how did you get one."  
"THEY ARE NOT MYOTISMON'S!" Evamon boomed. I shuddered at it, every time he spoke I feared for my life. "Myotismon stole them from the Dark ocean, I control the Dark towers not Myotismon, and I am giving you one, put it up in Odeiba, it will block Digivolution."  
"And they will be helpless rookies." I laughed. "I can beat them with some of my Champion minions."  
My master laughed a chilling laugh. "Yes - heh you will."  
The yellow eyes disappeared, as did Evamon.   
I smiled at my new tool, now the Digidestined would not be able to Digivolve, and they would be completely helpless, and their data would be mine. The data from those copies was delicious, I hadn't realized how good human data tasted, much better than data from a Digimon. I couldn't wait to feast on their data, it was guaranteed to be a delicacy.   
---------------------  
Like I said just a development chapter, plus the introduction of the seventh Canadian Digidestined. Not much is known about him now, but you'll find out more about him later, like the name of his crest. He probably won't play much of a role until about Chapter 30 though. Any way stay tuned for the next chapter this time I promise it'll contain Canadian Armor Digivolution. 


	26. 23 - Compassion and Kindness

And now I present the latest update Chapter 26! I hope your all having a happy Thanksgiving eve, or the Canadians reading this are anyway, any Americans reading this won't be having Thanksgiving for another month now. Ah! I'm getting off topic, anyway like I promised this chapter contains the very first Canadian Armor Digivolution. I'll shut up now so you can read it.  
  
But before I do shut up. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That's it that's all I have to say about that.   
-------------  
Chapter 23: Compassion and Kindness  
  
Kris  
  
A day passed by without any sign of Infermon, I spent most of that time at Davis's, playing video games and watching TV. It was nice to just kick back once and a while. What was mainly on my mind though was what I was going to tell Jenn; Elecmon had asked me if he wanted me to go talk to Penguinmon today, I told him to wait one more day. How long was I going to put this off for? I'd always been able to tell Jenn everything, why was this so hard?   
Hmm, I don't know maybe because it could change our relationship forever. I hoped for the better, but no how many times I thought up a good scenario, like her hugging me telling me the same thing I told her, my mind made up about a million bad ones, like her completely rejecting me and our relationship just going down from there. Funny how I could think about stuff like this when the world was in danger, but I guess that's the mind of a teenage guy, the world could be on the brink of destruction and he'd still be thinking about girls.   
I sighed and laid back on the back of the couch in Davis's living room, I'd just turned on the news. As I thought they were covering the destruction in various parts of town, but what caught my attention was what they said next.  
"…the causes for all this destruction is yet to be confirmed and several theories have come about. However one that seemed completely ridiculous and once thought out of the question has just gained some credibility, the theory that monsters are responsible."  
That peaked our attention, both Davis and shot up from our positions and looked curiously at the TV.  
"Numerous people have claimed to see monsters running about the city and fighting amongst each other. Several people who were rescued from the subway yesterday afternoon claim an ape; a dinosaur and an angel rescued them. Another group of people whose cruise ship sunk on an attempt to return to the harbour, claim that a sea serpent like creature attacked their boat, and was only fended off by a giant scorpion, while a giant insect rescued them. However skeptics claim that these are just hallucinations brought upon the extreme stress of the situation. However people are now finding it hard to believe they are only hallucinations now that video evidence has now been produced of these monsters existence. A tourist who was attempting to film the destruction at Heightened view terrace shot the following piece of footage. Before we show it we must warn you that it contains material that may frighten young children."  
The picture changed into to a fuzzy picture, showing smoke billowing in the background. A static filled roar broke the silence, it was Monochromon's roar. The picture was fuzzy but I could definitely tell it was him as he crashed through the police barricades, what really worried me was that Jenn Rob and I were in plain sight on Monochromon's back, if someone back home saw it and recognized us we could be in big trouble.  
"Why exactly did you do that?" Davis asked.  
"We had to find some way to get through the barricades." I said laughing nervously. "Haven't you done anything really reckless?"  
"Well I - uh," Davis said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course I haven't what makes you think that."  
Somehow I didn't really believe him.   
While Davis and I had been talking the anchorman continued, I should have been paying attention to the news, this could be important, I turned my head towards the TV again hearing the anchorman in mid sentence.  
"…we will continue to -" he was interrupted as a crewmember approached the et and handed him a message, a look of shock appeared on his face as he read it. "Excuse me, we have just been informed that the destruction may not be over. The Odeiba shopping center was been demolished, we now bring you live to the site of the destruction."  
The picture immediately changed. There was a reporter standing in front of what looked like a mall, or what used to be a mall.  
"As you can see the destruction here is immense, the cause like all the other sites of destruction is still unknown. Witnesses claim to have heard a deafening buzzing sound, followed objects falling through the skylight, people rushed to get outside not long after half of the Odeiba shopping center was destroyed, some witnesses even to claim to ha - Aaaaah!"   
The reporter was cut off by a buzzing sound, the camera man now appeared to be running, suddenly the picture went out replaced by nothing but static, it didn't last long the picture changed back to the newsroom.  
"We seem to have lost contact, We -"  
I didn't listen anymore; I immediately sat up from my spot on the couch.   
"Phone!" I yelled to Davis "Where's the phone!"  
Davis casually pointed to the phone on the end table next to him. I grabbed the receiver as fast as possible and dialed Tai's number. I'd made sure to ask him what it was and memorize it, in case something like this happened. The phone only rang once before there was an answer and Tai picked up.  
"Kris!" he yelled. "Watching the news?"  
"Yeah," I said. "I'm assuming you saw it too."  
"Yeah," he answered. "I'll call everyone up, you and Davis get to that shopping center as fast as possible."  
"Right," I agreed.   
I hung up the phone, Davis sighed.   
"Let me guess we're going to rush out of here and towards the place where all the danger is?"  
"You guessed it."   
"About time," Veemon said. "I was getting bored just sitting here."  
"Speak for yourself," Elecmon said.   
So we did just what we'd done before, rushed out of Davis's apartment towards certain danger  
  
* * *  
  
"Destroying the mall!" Mimi yelled angrily, staring at the half smashed mall in front of us. "Now that's going too far! This guy is so going down."  
"We have to find him first Mimi," Palmon said. "He doesn't seem to be here."  
"He's got to be here somewhere," Tai said. "He wouldn't attack the mall for no reason he wants us to show up."  
"If this is a trap why are we here?" Agumon asked.   
"No choice," I answered for Tai. "If we don't show up he'll start hurting innocent people, and we can't just sit back and let that happen."  
"He can't be here," Yolei said looking at her D3. "Aside from our own Digimon I'm not getting anything here."  
"Do you think its possible he just attacked the mall for fun?" Kari asked.   
"I sure hope not," T.K said. "If he is then whose to say he won't just do it again."  
I stared at my Digivice, still nothing no extra green dots, not signifying any extra Digimon. I looked up and saw Matt and Gabumon return from scouting the area.   
"Anything?" Tai asked.   
Matt shook his head. "Just a bunch of ruble, no Digimon."  
"I'm afraid Kari might be right," Tai said sighing. "Infermon was just attacking for fun."  
My Digivice began to beep; I took a look at it. Yes! There was an extra Digimon on it, heading right for us.  
"Hold that thought," I said. "We have a Digimon."  
"Kind of an empty victory," Rob said. "I was hoping not to fight."  
"Better than knowing he's going to be hurting innocent people," Janine said.   
The Digimon soon came into view; it was a praying mantis like Digimon. With two scythes for arms.   
"Snimon!" Gomamon yelled. "This shouldn't be much of a problem he is only a Champion."  
I think he was being a little too optimistic; Infermon wasn't that dumb he wouldn't send one Champion Digimon against all of us; only four of our Digimon couldn't reach their Ultimate state.   
Turned out I was right, a second later five more Snimon appeared behind the first one. Still not a problem, we could beat them easily, something just wasn't right.   
"Any other?" Sora asked.   
I glanced down at my Digivice. "Nope, there's only six of them, seems weird that Infermon would only send six Champions to deal with us, we've fought worse."  
"You're right," Tai agreed. "Something just isn't right."  
"Come on Kris," Elecmon said. "I'm ready to fight, it's time to Digivolve."  
I held my Digivice tightly. "Alright do it Elecmon."  
"Elecmon Digivolved to……………………Elecmon?"  
I could only stare in shock at my Digimon who remained unchanged.   
"What was that?" I asked. "Why didn't you Digivolve?"  
Elecmon was surprised as I was. "I - I don't know, I just ate so I should be able to Digivolve."  
"Let's try this again."  
My Digimon nodded as my Digivice activated.   
"Elecmon Digivolved to…………………...Elecmon?"  
"What's going on here!" Elecmon yelled in frustration. "Why can't I Digivolve!"  
Dan laughed. "Looks like your Digimon's getting rusty at this, watch a master. Tsunomon."  
"Right," Tsunomon said jumping from Dan's arms.   
"Tsunomon Digivolved to…………………Gizamon!"  
Dan beamed proudly. "Now show Elecmon how it's done, one more time."  
"Gizamon Digivolved to. …………………Gizamon?"  
Both Dan and Gizamon stared in shock.   
"Something wrong," I said laughing.   
"What's going on here?" Sean asked.   
"I think I have an idea," Cody said.   
I looked at my Digivice, and saw a new dot had appeared, this one was a colour I hadn't seen before it was black.  
"Guys," I said. "There's something on the radar take a look."  
"I was afraid of this," Cody said. "Check that out."  
He pointed in the direction where the dot was on the radar, revealing a large completely black tower, it looked almost exactly like the Washington monument, except black.   
"No wonder they can't Digivolve!" Tai yelled. "A control spire!"  
I was amazed at how tall it was, it was far away but we could still plainly see it because of its height.   
I recognized that term, that's what had created the crest of Evil and Darkness, and the reason our Digivices had been upgraded so our Digimon could Digivolve.  
"The harbour," Will said. "Great, we've got to go back there."  
"But shouldn't our Digimon be able to Digivolve," I said. "We have D3s that's why we could Digivolve against the power of the Dark crests."  
"You should," Izzy said. "But apparently somehow you can't."  
"So now what?" Jenn asked. "How do we fight them?"  
"Leave that to us," Davis said. "We've dealt with control spires before, we've got special Digivolution. To override the Digivolution block."  
"Armor Digivolving?" I said.   
Davis nodded. "Yeah how did you know?"  
"I've heard about it." I answered.   
"Okay," Tai said. "You guys armor Digivolve and distract the Snimon. The rest of us will take out that control spire."  
"Can you?" Yolei asked. "Your Digimon are only rookies?"  
"We've got to try," Tai said.   
Davis and Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon, T.K and Patamon, and finally Kari and Gatomon stepped forward. All taking out their D-Terminals. Then yelled all at the same time.   
"Digiarmor energize!"  
The D-Terminals and D3s activated and the five Digimon armor Digivolved.  
"Veemon Armor Digivolved to……………………Raidramon! The storm of Friendship!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolved to………………….Halsemon! The wings of Love!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolved to……………..Digmon! The drill of Knowledge!"  
"Patamon Armor Digivolved to……………………Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolved to…………………..Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!  
"Let's go!" Tai ordered.   
We obeyed immediately, running from the area, and following the location of the control spire using our Digivices. It wasn't long before we were out of sight and the sounds of battle were behind us.   
"Think they'll be okay?" I asked.   
"They've seen worse before," Tai said.   
"Yeah," Ken said. "And I'm that worse."  
The odds were against them, it was five against six, but it wasn't like we could do anything, all we could do was taking out that control spire and then hope to help them. We ran towards the spire, and arrived at its location, the harbour within ten minutes. I looked up at the giant tower, it was much taller than I thought, and it was going to be hard to destroy, especially since the highest our Digimon could go was to the rookie level.  
"Do you think you guys can destroy that as rookies?" Tai asked.   
"We can give it a shot." Agumon said.   
"Then go, all Digimon use your attacks to take that thing out."  
As always there wasn't any hesitation, the fourteen Digimon that weren't fighting back at the mall stepped up ahead of us.  
"Pepper breath!"  
"Blue blaster!"  
"Super shocker!"  
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Marching Fishes!"  
"Sparkling Thunder!"  
"Ice Slide!"  
"Rock fist!"  
"Nightmare Syndrome!"  
"Spiral Edge!"  
"Lullaby bubble!"  
"Sticky net!"  
"Worm Venom!"  
The various attacks all hit the spire at the same time, and then as the dust cleared a away the spire it was like they hadn't attacked at all.   
"Well now what?" Dan said. "They just gave it all they've got and there's not even a scratch on it."  
"We'll just have to keep trying," I said. "Right Tai?"  
Tai nodded. "It's not like we have any choice, unless of course one of you has some TNT on you."  
No one said anything, not that anyone expected anyone to say anything, I'd be worried if someone had had something.  
The Digimon didn't wait for an order they all attacked again, and continued to do so for about five minutes, until….  
"You Digidestined are even more pathetic than I thought."  
All our heads turned to the direction of the voice, just like we all though, there standing on the top of a building was Infermon. This was the last thing we needed right now, our Digimon couldn't even become Champions, how could a bunch of rookies stand a chance against one very powerful Ultimate? But despite the odds the Digimon stepped between us and the building Infermon was on.  
"Your nuts if we think we're going to let you hurt them," Agumon said.  
"You may be an Ultimate Digimon but that doesn't mean we're just going to lay down and surrender," Elecmon said.   
"Please, don't insult me," Infermon said coldly. "I wouldn't soil my hands dealing with you now, you're just a bunch of weaklings, I have minions to do that for me. Flymon."  
A large bee like Digimon emerged from the top of the building, and flew up to Infermon.   
"Yes, master?" it said.   
"Flymon, I want you and your friends to destroy those kids and their worthless Digimon."  
"As you wish."  
The air was suddenly pierced by the sound of a deafening buzzing, no doubt the same buzzing that I had heard on the news. About a dozen of Flymon appeared, in the air. Definitely not good!   
"Deadly sting!" all twelve of them yelled firing giant stingers towards us.   
We all jumped out of the way; fortunately none of them hit any of us. We all had the same plan in mind it was Tai who put it into words.  
"RUN!" he screamed.  
Like we needed to be told. We all ran in various directions, splitting up into seven groups of two Digidestined and two Digimon, Elecmon and I ended up with Ken and Wormmon. It wasn't really anything we'd planned on it just kind of happened that way. I could hear the deafening buzzing sound of two Flymon chasing after us, needless to say I was scared out of my mind.  
"That street," Ken yelled pointing to a street. "We can try and lose them there."  
There wasn't enough time to argue, not that I would have anyway I couldn't think of any better plans. We turned the corner into the street only to have fear wash over us it wasn't a street! It was an alley! Worse yet a dead end alley! And it was too late to turn back, if we did the Flymon would catch us, but if we stayed here the Flymon would still catch us.  
"Oh this is not good!" I yelled. "Now what?"  
Elecmon jumped ready to face the oncoming Flymon. "We do the only thing we can fight."  
"Don't forget me," Wormmon said jumping up next to Elecmon.   
"You can't fight, you're not strong enough." Ken said.   
"Oh thanks for the vote of confidence," Wormmon said. "It's not like we have much of a choice there isn't any escape."  
"Yes there is!" I said as an idea popped into my head.  
"What?" Ken, Elecmon and Wormmon all yelled.   
I reached into my backpack and pulled out my laptop. "This! Man am I ever glad I brought it."  
"We can use it to open a Digiport!" Ken said happily.   
"Then send them back to the Digital World?" Wormmon asked.  
"I don't think that'll work, we'd have to weaken them first," I said. "And I don't think you guys can do that, I'm planning on using the Digiport so we can escape."  
"Fine, as long as we can get out of here," Ken said.   
The Flymon reached the alley and came into view; they'd be attacking us within seconds no time to waist. I held my Digivice up to the computer.   
"Digiport open!"   
The Digiport immediately opened and sucked the four of us into the computer, just as the Flymon fired one of their attacks that would have hit right where we were standing.  
To our relief we were shot out of the TV, and into the Digital World, we were in a dessert, not exactly where I would have wanted to go but there wasn't any time to choose what area of the Digital World we would have ended up in. I fell to my knees as did Ken, both out of breath and very relieved we made it out in time.  
"That - was too close," Elecmon, said.   
"Let's never, ever do that again," Wormmon agreed.  
I was about to put my Digivice back in my pocket, when I noticed something on it. On the radar screen there were two white dots, I'd never seen that before.   
"Hey Ken," I said holding my Digivice up to him. "Do you know what these white dots on the radar are?"  
A smile grew on his face. "I sure, do they're Digieggs! This is great."  
"Why is it great?" I asked. "What good wills a Digiegg do us?"  
"Not regular Digieggss, I mean the Armor Digivolution kind of Digieggs."  
"Your kidding?" I said as a happy expresssion grew on my face. "So you're saying our Digimon will be able to armor Digivolve? Then we can go into the real world, and help Tai and the others."  
"Well necessarily, only if they belong to us, and there's a two in nineteen chance that they do."  
"And if they don't?"   
"Then they obviously belong to one of the others," Ken said. "We just have to go into the real world and get the others, and get them to try and lift them until one of them can."  
"We don't exactly have time for that, if we go to the real world the Fymon will get us," I slumped and sighed. "Whose to say that they haven't already been hurt or killed by them, I mean we just escaped."  
Ken shuddered, not wanting to think about that possiblity. "Then we'll just have to follow the signal and hope that they are ours."  
"You're right," I agreed.   
"Then what exactly are we waiting for?" Elecmon asked. "Let's get going."  
That's what we did, keeping a close eye on our Digivices we ran through the dessert following the white dots on the radar, until after about five minutes of following them we found ourselves at the entrance of a very large temple.   
"Guess this is the place," Ken said looking up at the temple in awe.  
"Let's go inside!" I yelled running up to the entrance. "We don't have any time to lose."  
Ken Elecmon and Wormmon were quick to follow.   
The inside of the temple was nothing but one very large room, in the center of the room were two pedestals. I assumed the things standing on them were Digieggs. They didn't really look like eggs though, they had the same basic shape as an egg but definately didn't look like eggs. One of them was pink and kind of shaped like a rose, it had the crest of Kindness on it. The second one looked like the head of a fighter jet, pointed nosecone, at the top of the egg and a domed cockpit, in the middle, and rounded at the bottom like an egg, but what I really noticed about it was the fact that it had the crest of Compassion, on it.   
Ken smiled. "This looks good, Kindess and Compassion, our two crests."  
He was right, the odds were very good they were ours, but I noticed that when Davis Yolei and Cody's Digimon were Armor Digivolving their Digimon used the crests of Friendship, Love, and Knowledge, they didn't have those crests. Then again Kari and T.K Armor Digivolved using the Digieggs of Hope and Light, and they did have those crests.  
"We should at least give it a shot," I said. "How can we tell their ours anyway?"  
"If memory serves me, I think if we can lift them their ours, if their not they should be too heavy to lift."  
"I sure hope they are," Elecmon said. "That Armor Digivolving looks cool."  
"They better be," Wormmon said. "I'm the only one of the new Digidestined's Digimon who can't armor Digivolve."  
We slowly approached the Digieggs, I the Digiegg of Compassion, and Ken the Digiegg of Kindness. How approptriate that these two Digieggs would be together, you couldn't be compassionate without being kind, and you couldn't be kind without being compassionate, it was like Ken and I's crest were exactly the same.  
I picked up the Digiegg, to my relief I lifted it very easily it wasn't heavy at all, I was also glad to see that Ken had also lifted up the Digiegg of Kindness easily.   
"Alright," Elecmon said happily.   
"So how do we get these things to work anyway?" I asked.   
"I've seen the others do this a thousand times," Ken said. "Here goes. DigiArmor Energize!"  
Both the Digiegg of Kindness and Wormmon became engulfed in a bright light, a light I'd seen so many times before, Wormmon was Digivolving, but differently in the same way I'd seen Davis and the other's Digivolve to fight the Snimon.   
"Wormmon Armor Digivolved to..............................Pucchiemon! The Sprite of Kindness!"  
The new Armor Digimon wasn't as big as you'd think he was about our Height, covered in red except his face which had a weird cuteness to it.   
"Wow," Ken said staring at his new Armor Digimon. "It doesn't look like a Digimon so small could do much damage."  
"Size isn't everything," Pucchiemon said beggining to hover in the air. "I can do alot."  
Pucchiemon gathered a red energy ball in one finger and seconds later, fired a small energy beam that took a huge chunk out of one of the temple walls.  
"Nice," Ken said proudly. "Those Flymon are in for a big surprise."  
"Come on Kris use yours now," Elecmon said. "I want to Armor Digivolve."  
"Okay," I said. "Here goes. DigiArmor energize!"  
The same thing happened that had with Ken, my Digiegg began to glow as did Elecmon as he Armor Digivolved.  
"Elecmon Armor Digivolved to...............................Armyleomon! The Artillery of Compassion!"  
Unlike Pucchiemon, Armyleomon actually looked like he could do some damage, he looked like he was half lion half fighter jet. He was about the size of Saberleomon, had orange fur, and stood on four massive lion like legs, he had wheels mounted on the back of his legs. It looked like his feet could be retracted and replaced with the wheels. It looked like someone had cracked open the Digiegg of Compassion and placed it on his face like a helmet, and added four holes, two for his eyes, and two for his metalic ears, which seemd to merge with the helmet. He also had large wings mounted on his sides the same orange and red striped colour as the Digiegg of Compassion, the wings looked just like fighter jet wings, with missles with shaped like a lion's head mounted on them. Undoubtingly those wings allowed him to fly pretty fast. What I really loved was that there was a glass dome all the way along his back, just like the one that Submarimon had, which meant that I could fly along with him without having to worry about the wind. Last was his tail which was like a lions except completely metalic, it looked like he might be able to use it for some sort of an attack.  
The dome on his back slid open.   
"Hop in Kris," Armyleomon said. "We've got to get to the real world and help the others as soon as possible."  
I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."  
I slid myself into the glass dome, it wasn't exactly big. I had to lay down to fit, just like Cody had to when he rode inside Submarimon. Pucchiemon grabbed Ken in his arms, the dome slid closed and we all took to the air, reaching the Digiport in less than a minute. Armyleomon really was fast, and he wasn't even going at his top speed, he had to slow down so Pucchiemon could keep up.   
"Digiport open!" Ken yelled holding up his D3 as the the light from the TV engulfed us and sucked us in. We emerged into the real world from my laptop, the same way we had come in. To our surprise the Flymon that had chased us into this alley were still here, waiting for us to come back into the real world.   
"Deadly Sting!" They both fired firing stingers at us.   
"Fela Missile!" Armyleomon yelled as one of the missles mounted on his wing launched.   
"Heartener beam!" Pucchiemon yelled firing the same energy beam that had taken a chunk out of the wall in the temple.   
The Flymon didn't stand a chance, both the missile and the red beam smashed the stingers and kept going. The Flymon tryed to fly away but they wern't fast enough, Armyleomon's missile hit one of them he shattered and died the second it hit him, as did the second Flymon as Pucchiemon's beam hit him. Pucchiemon placed Ken back on the ground, and we ermged from the alley.   
I didn't like what I saw. Tentomon and Biyomon were in the air trying to distract the Flymon and keep them away from the others, unfortunately it was only working on two of the Flymon, and in any second they'd be caught.   
"Let's go Pucchiemon." Armyleomon said.  
Pucchiemon nodded in agreement, and in a second the three of us were in the air and in hot pursuit of the two Flymon chasing Biyomon and Tentomon.   
"Fela Missile!" Armyleomon yelled launching two missiles; one from each wing.   
The Flymon looked back for only a second, they didn't even have time to scream as each missile hit them exploding on impact, when the dust cleared they were gone.  
Biyomon and Tentomon looked back at us confused not recogizing the two Digimon that had just saved their lives.  
"Hey guys," I said waving at them. "Thought you could use some help."  
They flew up to us examining Armyleomon and Pucchiemon.   
"Is that Elecmon and Wormmon?" Tentomon asked.   
I nodded. "Well Armyleomon, and Pucchiemon now. Ken and I found our Digieggs."  
"Well it couldn't have happened at a more oppurtune time." Biyomon said.  
"Where are the others?" I said. "Are they okay."  
"For now," Tentomon said pointing towards the ground. "They're trapped down there."  
I looked where Tentomon had been pointing, to see the remaining eight Flymon crowded in the entrance to an alleyway trying to squeeze into it, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what was going on.  
"At least they're all together now." Armyleomon said.   
Pucchiemon and Armyleomon exchanged glances and nodded.   
"Heartner Beam!"  
"Fela Missile!"  
The two launched their attacks at the crowd of Flymon, they Flymon noticed what was happeneing a second too late as the two attacks hit in the center of the crowd killing every single one of them.   
I breathed a sigh of relief as all my friends, new and old emerged from the alley, they all looked up happily as they saw Pucchiemon, Armyleomon and I in the air.   
"Thank God!" Jenn said, there were tear stains running down her face. "I thought you might have been killed."  
"If you guys aren't too busy," Tai yelled. "Would you mind taking out that control spire out."  
I gave a thumbs up. "No problem."  
"I don't think so!" The voice of a Flymon yelled from above us. One must have gotten away before the attacks hit. "Deadly Sting."  
Armyleomon prepared to dodge as the Flymon fired his stinger, but he didn't fire it at us, instead it shot towards the ground, straight at Jenn.   
"JENN!" I screamed.   
My mind thought up only one solution to stopping that stinger from hitting her, get in the way of it and get hit by it myself. As if reading my mind Armyleomon broke into a dive, and at amazing speed brought us between Jenn and the stinger. It was going to hit us, killing us both but I didn't care, as long as it didn't hit Jenn. But it never did hit us Armyleomon raised his metallic paw a second before it hit us and tossed the stinger aside, causing it to crash harmlessly into a nearby building.   
"Armyleomon land!" I ordered my Digimon.   
He did what I said, not only landing but exactly where I wanted to right beside Jenn, and opened the dome I was in the second his feet hit the ground. I jumped out as soon as it was open enough, and hugged Jenn as tightly as I could not even thinking about what I was doing.   
"Are you okay?" I asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No," she said shaking her head, looking a little shocked. "I'm fine."  
I let go of her, and looked up at the Flymon that had attacked her, my emotions changing from worry to anger. How dare he! How dare he attack her! My blood was boiling  
"Armyleomon!" I yelled angrily. "Kill that Flymon!"  
"What?" Armyleomon said with a look of shock on his voice.  
"You heard me!" I yelled angrily once again. "I want that bastard Digimon DEAD!"  
Armyleomon nodded, still keeping that shocked look on his face. "Felamon missile!"  
The Flymon tried to run but Armyleomon's missile was was too fast, it made a direct hit killing him. I could feel my anger start to subside. That Flymon had gotten me so angry when he'd threatened Jenn I thought getting rid of him would make me feel better, but I actually felt worse, all I'd done was sink to his level.  
"Guys we've got a problem," Ken said looking at his D-Terminal. "I just got a message from Davis and the others. They're in trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?" Tai asked.   
"I don't know," Ken answered. "His message just said he was in trouble."  
"We better get back there," I said. "But first we better take out the control spire."  
"I'm on it," Pucchiemon said. "Heartner beam!"  
Pucchiemon's beam sliced into the center of the spire, causing the top half of it to fall off and into the water where the spire was located. I crawled back into the dome on Armyleomon's back, it slid closed again as I did. My eyes locked to the top of the building Infermon had been standing on. He was gone, good. Even with Armyleomon and Pucchiemon we wouldn't stand a chance against Infermon, true they were strong for Champions, but they were only Champions they wouldn't stand a chance against an Ultimate, especially one as powerful as Infermon.   
"We've got to get back to the mall fast," Tai ordered. "Everyone go Champion now!"  
No hesitations, everyone with the exceptions of Ken and I's Digivices activated and their Digimon began to Digivolve.   
"Agumon Digivolved to....................................Greymon!"  
"Gabumon Digivolved to...................................Garurumon!"  
"Biyomon Digivolved to....................................Birdramon!"  
"Tentomon Digivolved to..................................Kabuterimon!"   
"Palmon Digivolved to.......................................Togemon!  
"Gomamon Digivolved to..................................Ikkakumon!"  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to.............................Kiwimon!"  
"Gotsumon Digivolved to.................................Monochromon!"  
"Tapirmon Digivolved to..................................Apemon!"  
"Gizamon Digivolved to....................................Coelamon!"  
"Otamamon Digivolved to................................Starmon!"  
"Dokunemon Digivolved to.............................Kuwagamon!"  
There wasn't a second to lose, we all began to ran/fly towards the location of the mall, each of us riding on or being carried by our respective Digimon, or in my case in. The streets weren't exactly wide enough for even two of our Digimon to walk side by side, so it became a line up of Digimon running down the streets. Needless to say people were afraid. They panicked ran from the streets into buildings screaming, despite the fact that none of our Digimon really caused any damage. They were actually careful not to step on any cars or break any lamp posts, and aside from one bent lamp post that Greymon hit with his tail there were successful. It took us about half the time to get to the mall riding our Digimon than it had getting to the harbour from the mall on foot.  
To say that Davis and the others were in trouble was understatement, there were more Snimon there than when we had left, an even dozen to be exact. Way too much for them to handle, the five armor Digimon were being tossed around like rag dolls, and Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K and Kari could do was watch helplessly.   
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled firing a large fireball into the battle.  
It didn't hit anything, the Snimon managed to dodge it, but he hadn't intended it to. His intention had just been to make the Snimon aware of our presence, and it worked perfectly. They stopped beating up on the armor Digimon long enough for them to join our line up. The result was a staring contest, twelve Snimon facing down Nineteen Champion Digimon, the odds wern't exactly on their side. They knew that, every one of them was shaking in fear, unsure of what to do.   
"Retreat!" the Snimon that was apparently the leader of the group yelled, and began flyin away.  
The others didn't need to be told, they followed immediately.   
Armyleomon began arming one of the missile's mounted on his wings. "Fela-"  
"Armyleomon stop!" I yelled.   
He retracted the missile. "Are you sure Kris?" he asked. "They could cause more damage."  
"I'm sure," I answered. "Even if they did attack another part of the city, we could just stop them again. Besides, I-I don't want to have sink to Infermon's level - like I did earlier."  
Armyleomon smiled and nodded. "Good, you had me scared for a moment."  
Sirens began to appear in the background.   
"I think it's time to make ourselves scarce," Tai said responding to the sirens.   
"I'd definately have to agree with you on that." I said.   
All Digimon in the air landed, including Armyleomon, and returned to their rookie levels. We ran from the seen and slunk down into a nearby alley just as about two dozen police squad cars, and fire trucks arrived at the seen.   
"Too close," I sighed leaning against the wall. I turned to face Tai again. "Same deal as last time, go to our respective homes slash tmeporary residences, and wait."  
Tai nodded. "Don't see anything else we can do."  
We waited awhile for there to be less squad cars, and for the crowds to appear, we blended into them trying to hide our Digimon as best we could, and slowly made our way back to our homes, the places we were staying in.   
Once again trapped in that helpless position. Waiting helplessly for Infermon to make his next move. I hated being this helpless, but we had always been helpless before why should that change now.  
-------------  
So how was it? This is my first attempt at actually making up a Digimon (that was higher than the In-Training level), so yes Armyleomon doesn't really exist I did make him up. Now I wouldn't start expecting the other Canadian Digidestined to Armor Digivolve, because Elecmon is going to be the only one that does, and he probably won't play much of a role during the main story, so don't expect him to appear that often. His role will increase around Chapter 35 - 40 (yes I do plan on making that many chapters). The next chapter should come up pretty soon because I have been looking forward to writing it for a long time(romantic interlude alert). You should probably be expecting it around Wednesday - though I'm not making any promises. I better stop talking now or my author's notes are going to be longer than the chapter itself. 


	27. 24 - Interlude # 2

Chapter 27, and after only two days too, of course its not a very long chapter. Not much of the main story though, like the title suggests its an interlude. Anyway I don't want to say anymore or I might ruin it.  
  
Disclaimer: as you all know I don't own Digimon so if you do please don't sue.  
------------  
Chapter 24: Interlude #2  
  
I lay back on my sleeping back in Davis's room staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep and it wasn't just because of the pressure of this whole fight, or the fact that Davis and Veemon were snoring louder than I ever thought possible, though that had kept me up on previous nights. It was because I couldn't get my mind off of Jenn. Ever since the other day when I'd first started having feelings for her I couldn't stop thinking about her. I so wanted to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't ruin the relationship I had now, in one moment I could ruin a seven-year relationship.   
I couldn't stand keeping it in any longer though, I kept thinking back to what had happened today. Seeing that stinger flying at Jenn was one of the most horrifying sights in my life. I'd been in danger before, but that didn't compare to seeing her in danger, I knew during these battles my life was in danger but, it hadn't hit me until now that so was hers, she was in just as much danger as I was, she could did at anytime. If she did I wouldn't know what I'd do, I'd rather die than see her die. But what if she did die? She'd never know how I'd felt; I don't think I could live with myself knowing that.  
I couldn't take this anymore! I didn't care what it might do to our relationship; if our friendship was really that strong then it should be able to handle anything right? I had to tell her. What time was it anyway? My eyes met the clock, one AM, kind of late, I didn't care I might not get the courage to tell her again.  
"Elecmon wake up." I said shaking my Digimon.   
"Uh - huh what?" he said groggily.   
"I need a ride, can you become Armyleomon again?"  
"Yeah of course," Elecmon said. "Where are you going? And at this time."  
"I need to talk to Jenn."   
Elecmon smiled. "Are you going to tell her?"  
I nodded. "Yeah, its driving me nuts, and I know if I wait until morning I won't be able to."  
"Okay, get out the egg and I can Armor Digivolve."  
I'll meet you out on the balcony I've got to get a few things. Elecmon opened the door and walked into the balcony, meanwhile I got dressed and grabbed my Digivice, crest and D-Terminal, which had appeared after Armyleomon had become Elecmon again. I quietly stepped opened the sliding door, though I really didn't need to be that quiet, Infermon could come crashing in and neither Davis or Veemon could wake up. Elecmon hopped up to the railing, in preparation for Armor Digivolving. I popped open the D-Terminal preparing the Digiegg.   
"Digiarmor energize!"  
"Elecmon Armor Digivolved to……………………Armyleomon! The artillery of Compassion!"  
I climbed inside the glass dome on Armyleomon's back, the door slid closed, and Armyleomon was off. I followed the signal Jenn's Digivice was giving off to find Yolei's apartment, it was a good thing our D3s had radar otherwise I would have no idea where to start looking. After about five minutes of flying, we reached the building. Now what apartment did Jenn say Yolei lived in? I think was 5C that would be the fifth window up and third from the right. I moved up the building, until I reached the window, the curtains were drawn. Great, I couldn't be sure it was really hers, oh well only one way to find out.   
Armyleomon slid open the dome on his back and I tapped on the window, after about a minute they were drawn open by Yolei, good this was the right one.   
She jumped back when she saw me, obviously unprepared to see a half fighter jet half lion creature outside her bedroom window. I smiled nervously and waved. After recovering from the surprised Yolei slid the window open.   
"Kris? What are you doing here at one AM?"  
"I need to talk to Jenn," I answered.  
"Is it really that important? We were sleeping."  
"Yes!" I yelled. "It's important, I need to talk to her."  
"Ok, ok, come on in."  
She stepped aside and I jumped off of Armyleomon and crawled into the window, Armyleomon became Elecmon and again and did the same.   
Jenn began to sit up from the cot she was sleeping on; she looked surprised as she saw me.   
"Kris? What are you doing here?"  
I sat down on the cot next to her. "I need to talk to you…" I coked an eye at the others in the room. "…alone."  
Yolei sighed, and picked up a sleeping Hawkmon. "Fine, fine I get it."  
Without too much trouble Yolei left the room with Hawkmon in her arms. I turned my head to Penguinmon and Elecmon.   
"You too," I told them.   
"What us?" they both yelled.   
"I know what you're going to tell her," Elecmon said. "Why do I have to leave?"  
"Look," I said. "I just want to talk to Jenn alone, you know what I'm going to tell her so you should understand why I want you to leave."  
"Fine," Elecmon grumbled, and began leaving the room.   
Penguinmon was reluctant but was forced out as Elecmon grabbed her flipper and dragged her out.   
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jenn asked. "Is something wrong?"  
I shook my head. "No nothing's wrong."  
'At least not yet anyway', I thought to myself.   
I sighed. Okay the moment of truth time to tell her. How could something so easy be so hard?  
"Okay," I said sighing. "I'm just going to go out and say this, because if I don't say it now I'm never going to gather up the courage again to say it. It's just - that - well - recently I've been having these feelings for you."  
A small smile grew on her face. Good sign! Definitely a good sign.  
"What do you mean by feelings?"  
"Well -" I sighed again, how was I going to find the right words to say this? "It's just - uh well. Since we first meet I've only looked at you as my best friend, I never really looked at you as a girl. I get nervous around girls; I'm shy around them. I stutter and the words don't come out right, I was only able to talk to Janine because it was important to the team, and I only managed to talk to Emmie - Emily because she'd sprayed some pheromones on her, normally I'm incredibly shy when it comes to talking to girls. It's not like that with you, not only can I talk to you, but I can tell you things that I can't even tell Elecmon. Now recently for the first time I'm seeing you as a girl and not just a friend, and I've been having all these new feelings for you, and I've realized that I really care for you, don't get me wrong I always have, but now I care for you more than just as a friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really like you Jenn, and more than just as a friend, and I would really like it if we could become more than just friends."  
I looked her in the eyes looking for a reaction. I saw tears begin to well up in them. Of all the reactions I'd gone through in my mind I'd never thought she'd start crying. Great how could I have ruined this, but I felt relief as a huge smile grew on her face.   
I was taken by surprise as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.   
"Oh Kris!" she yelled as tears began to stream down her face. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that! I feel the same way about you!"  
The same smile spread on my face as I wrapped my own arms around her. Of all the ways for this to go down that had gone through in my mind this was the one I'd hoped for the most, but I never really thought that it would happen this way. I could see now that those tears running down her face were actually tears of joy.   
"I'm so glad you feel that way Jenn," I said happily. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't, and that it might ruin our relationship, by telling you."  
"That's why I was so afraid to tell you," Jenn said. "I love what we have now, and I want our relationship to be something more too, but I also didn't want to ruin what we already have."  
We broke the hug, but we didn't break physical contact, I don't think either of us wanted to. We still held hands.   
"How long exactly have you felt this way?" I asked.   
"Quite awhile," she answered. "It started as a harmless crush that I thought would just go away, then my hormones kicked and I thought it would go away but instead it just grew into very strong feelings."  
"And you didn't tell me?"   
"I'm sorry. I wanted to I really did. But I couldn't gather up the courage to tell you."  
"Don't be sorry," I said brushing my hand against her cheek. "If I were in your position I'd be to afraid too, the only reason I was able to tell you was because of this war. I was afraid I might lose you, and you'd have never known how I felt."  
"How long have you felt this way?" she asked.   
"Not as long as you," I said. "I saw you as a friend since we met, then Elecmon told he thought you liked me, then I started looked at you differently, and I liked what I felt."  
"Remind me to thank Elecmon later."  
There was a very comfortable silence for a while, while we looked into each other's eyes. Once again I found myself asking how I couldn't have noticed how beautiful she was. How could I know her seven years and not have these feelings for her? I loved this feeling; I loved feeling this way for her, and what made it even better, was knowing she felt the same way about me.  
"So where do we go from here?" Jenn asked.   
My smile grew wider as I moved my hand from her cheek to the back of her head.   
"I have somewhat of an idea," I said.   
I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but something about it just felt right. I leaned her face towards mine. Our lips met, and honestly I expected her to push away, but instead she embraced it and wrapped her arms around my neck. I did the same and wrapped my arms around her waist. I never wanted this to end. I'd be lying if I said that the kiss was more passionate than the one I had shared with Emily, because it wasn't, but with Jenn it was definitely better. The kiss with Emily on the beach was only good because of the physical aspect, but with Jenn it was so much more than that, it was much more intimate, so much better. I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted; it felt like hours, our lips finally separated.   
"Wow," she said our lips finally separated.   
"No kidding," I said.   
Our lips were the only things that separated, I still held my arms around her waist, hers still wrapped around my neck. She drew me closer in the same way that I had her and we kissed again. This one was more passionate, our mouths opened this time, and I held her even closer never wanting to let her go.   
Our lips reluctantly separated again.   
Even I was shocked at what I said next. "I love you."  
It was hard not to notice the look of shock on her face, even I was shocked and I had said it! But I hadn't just said it because of the heat of the moment; I said it because I meant it. I'd been willing to sacrifice my life for her, I'd jumped in the way of that stinger knowing perfectly well that it would kill me but I didn't care, as long as she wasn't hurt. If that wasn't love I didn't know what was, I really did love her. But why did I have to ruin what I'd just gained, she probably hated me now.   
She smiled, and drew me closer, and said softly. "I love you too."  
She loved me! She wasn't just saying it because I was saying it either, I knew when Jenn was being sincere, and now she was definitely being sincere. My heart was soaring, I'd never felt this good in my life. The girl I cared for more than life itself, not only liked me she loved me! At this moment I didn't care if Infermon came crashing through the wall nothing was going to tear me away from her, nothing at all.  
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
"Don't be sorry," Kris said brushing his hand against my cheek lovingly. I shivered at his touch he was so gentle.   
"If I were in your position I'd be to afraid too, the only reason I was able to tell you was because of this war. I was afraid I might lose you, and you'd have never known how I felt."  
"How long have you felt this way?" I asked.   
"Not as long as you," he said. "I saw you as a friend since we met, then Elecmon told he thought you liked me, then I started looked at you differently, and I liked what I felt."  
"Remind me to thank Elecmon later." I said staring into his beautiful eyes.   
I did that for a while, staring into his eyes, I just couldn't stop. I finally broke the silence. I couldn't believe this was happening, I couldn't believe he actually felt this way about me, I'd prayed for this to happen for so long, it was almost too good to be true. I had to be dreaming, but if I was I didn't want to wake up.   
"So where do we go from here?" I asked.   
He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head, and began to pull my head towards his, I liked where this was going. Our lips meant, I was a little surprised, I didn't expect Kris to be this forward he was usually so shy, maybe it was because it was me, he did say he was never shy around me, but despite that I liked it. I wrapped my arms around his neck fulfilling my need to be closer to him, he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, drawing me even closer. I loved this feeling, being in his arms, I just felt so safe, like nothing could hurt me. I never wanted our lips to separate, unfortunately due to lack of air we had to.   
I spoke the only word that came to mind as our lips finally separated. "Wow." That did pretty much describe it all.  
He smiled. "No kidding."  
I need to be closer to him, I pulled him closer to me, and our lips met again, this time in an even more passionate kiss. I could feel his mouth pry mine open, or was it the other way around I was enjoying this too much to notice, either way none of us resisted, we only drew each other closer. Much to my dismay our lips separated again.   
He grew that warm smile on his face that I loved so much, and spoke softly. "I love you."  
That definitely took me by surprised. I knew he liked me, first of all because he said so himself, and second by the way he kissed me, I'd been kissed by guys before, but nothing like that. I'd never felt anything so intimate; I'd never felt like I never wanted to let go of someone like this before. He loved me! He didn't just like me, like I'd hoped for he loved me! It was then I realized that I felt the exact same way. I'd risked my life for him trying to save him from Emily; I didn't care what happened to me, or even Penguinmon, as long as he was okay. I did love him.   
I smiled warmly at him. "I love you too."  
The smile that grew on his face as I said that was indescribable. I didn't just have a crush on Kris, my best friend since I was seven; I was in love with him! And he was in love with me! It's impossible to describe how great this feeling flowing through me was. We drew each other closer at the same time and for the third time we kissed. This one was the most passionate, our mouths opened, and I allowed my tongue to venture into his mouth, he was surprised at first, but then did the same to me.   
Oh God please don't let me be dreaming! This was one of the most spectacular moments of my life, I was here in a romantic setting kissed the guy I loved, I never wanted this night to end, actually it didn't have to. I broke the kiss, he looked longingly into my eyes, I wanted to kiss him again too, but not yet.   
"Kris?" I said. "Can you do me a favour?"   
"Anything," he said immediately.   
"Could - could you stay here tonight."  
He looked shocked at my request; I could tell he took it the wrong way.   
"Jenn, I love you and I really care about you." He said brushing a stray hair out of my face. "But, I think it's a little too soon for that, I mean -"  
I laughed. "Kris that's not what I meant, I don't want to make love with you - not yet anyway - I just want you to stay here, I don't want this night to end."  
He looked into my eyes again and smiled, a little relief on his face. I knew even if given the opportunity for sex he wouldn't take it, not without a little time.   
"Sure, I'd love too."  
I drew him closer into another kiss, never wanting to let go, and what made it even better was knowing he never wanted to let go either.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Elecmon  
  
I peered through the cracked doorway, I know spying on Kris and Jenn wasn't right, but I mean when you knew something this important was going to happen how could you just pass it up. Just as I thought, they were kissing.   
Not just kissing, their mouths were open, and I could tell their tongues were involved in it too. I'd seen it on TV before, it had something to do with the French, I don't know I didn't really keep up on human mating habits; it was disgusting for the most part. I'd sat through one of Kris's health classes, how could humans do that? How was that considered beautiful? I guess if I was a human I would understand, but I wasn't so I never really would.   
"What's going on?" Penguinmon said approaching from behind.  
"They're kissing," I answered.  
"Its about time," Penguinmon said. "I was wondering when they'd finally get together."  
I knew know for sure that Jenn and Kris did indeed share that very rare bond that was stronger than even Digimon and Digidestined, I even remembered what that bond was called. Love.  
  
* * *  
Infermon  
  
Those Digidestined were starting to annoy me. Not only had they destroyed my entire Flymon swarm, they'd managed to destroy my control spire. How could they have? With it up they shouldn't have been able to Digivolve, but they had! And into even more powerful Champions than usual, two of them had defeated one dozen Flymon.   
"You're underestimating them Infermon."  
I jolted up in fear, as two yellow glowing eyes appeared on the monitor in front of me.   
"H-hello master," I said very nervously. He only continued to glare at me. "Evamon, why were they able to Digivolve? The control spire should have stopped it."  
"Armor Digivolution," Evamon answered. "An ancient form of Digivolving. You should have anticipated it."  
"I-I didn't."  
"Because you are underestimating them!" Evamon boomed. "You are making the same mistakes that all the others before you have! You cannot underestimate these children's powers! They are more powerful than you think! Their powers stem from the forces of light, powers that rival mine; you should have known that they'd find some way around it. You just didn't send enough of your minions."  
"Yes, Evamon I understand." I said.  
"The time has come, time to use your strongest minions."  
"Are you sure?" I asked. "You know how hard to control they are."  
"Are you questioning my orders?!"   
"No no! Of course not!"   
"Then use them."   
With that the eyes disappeared on the monitor in front of me. Now those Digidestined would finally be destroyed, even if they did defeat my minions I'd destroy them myself. I approached the wall behind, me.   
"Open," I commanded.   
The wall split down the middle, revealing the room behind it. Two dark figures emerged from the room, my strongest minions. The first one, a hideous mix of Digimon resurrected by Evamon. The second one stepped ahead of the first, he was the smarter one, not that he was that smart of course.   
"It's time," I told them.  
The smaller figure smiled, his teeth glimmered as he did.   
"Finally," he said. "I get my revenge on the Digidestined. Oh yeah! Those Digidestined are going down! Uh huh huh!"  
  
------------  
So have you guessed who the minions are, one of them should be obvious, and the second I gave some clues about, and yes they are enemies the Japanese Digidestined have faced before, I know the end part with Infermon was a little inconsistent with the rest of the chapter but I thought I'd throw in a little preview of what's to come in the next chapter. And yes I know that I probably got Kris and Jenn together a little quickly, usually in both fan fics and TV series the love plots develop slower, but I've read so many where the love plot develops throughout the entire fic/series then when they finally get together the fic/series ends! Not allowing for you to see what happens after they get together, so I thought I'd make mine different. Stay tuned for the next chapter, but it might not be out for a while since I'm not 100% sure how I'm going to do the next one, I've got a few plans for it, but I'm not sure which one to go with, anyway be patient because it will come out. Anyway I better stop becaus these author's notes are getting a little long. 


	28. 25 - The Strongest Minions (Part 1)

Well with Fan fiction.net finally up I say it's about time that I updated, how long has it been since I update? Three weeks? That sounds about right. Actually this chapter isn't quite finished yet, but I thought since it's been so long since I've updated I better put something up, I'll be putting this chapter up in three parts (like I did for two others before it), the second part to this chapter should be up sometime tonight if not sooner. So I'll shut up and let you enjoy the latest chapter, which includes a glimpse into Elecmon's past.   
  
Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own Digimon, I'm making no money off of this so as usual please don't sue.   
-------------   
Chapter 25: The Strongest Minions   
  
Kris   
  
My eyes opened the next morning to feel a warm body sleeping beside me, Elecmon? No, Jenn, I had fallen asleep with my arms wrapped around her, and she was cuddled up to me. It hadn't been a dream, it had actually happened. I warm smile spread on my face, for a while I thought I'd been dreaming, last night was almost too good to be true. Aside from kissing he hadn't done really done anything. I did end up staying the night, but we only ended up cuddling up on her cot and falling asleep in each other's arms. I thought the whole thing had been a dream; it had been to good to be true. But it wasn't the proof was right here, the girl I loved was wrapped in my arms, and it was real! She rolled over placing one of her arms around me, beginning to wake up. Her beautiful eyes opened, and looked up at me lovingly.   
"Morning," she said cuddling even closer.   
"Morning," I responded. "Sleep well?"   
"Great," she answered drawing herself even closer. "It's hard not to be comfortable when I'm so close to you."   
I smiled, and we kissed lightly. Could this get any more perfect?   
I always thought, romantic stuff like this on TV was so corny, but now that I was actually experiencing it I absolutely loved it. I never thought I could be this happy.   
"How could I have not noticed how beautiful you are before?" I said.   
She blushed bright red. "That's kind of hard to follow, except maybe with this."   
She brought her hand to my cheek and brought me into a passionate kiss. I don't think I'd ever get tired of this.   
Our lips finally parted. We looked into each other's eyes and couldn't help but smile.   
"That beats a compliment any day," I said.   
"I thought you'd feel that way," she said her grin just as wide as mine. "I can't believe how fast this relationship is accelerating, we've been a couple for less than a day, and we're already making out like we've been dating for months."   
"Well technically we've been dating for years, we've been such good friends for so long, its like we've been dating. Just without the physical intimacy, it's like our relationship has been lying dormant for all these years and now that it's finally out all the emotions that we've felt for each other over the years are just being expressed physically."   
"I thought you said you only had these feelings for me just recently," she said.   
"I have," I said. "But the truth is I think I've felt them for a long time now, they were just dormant. It took Elecmon to bring them out."   
"I'm glad he did, I love this. "I've been praying that you'd be holding like this for a long time. I love feeling your arms around me."   
"And I love holding you like this." I said. "Almost as much as I love you."   
"I love you too." She said not taking her hand away from my cheek.   
We began to move our lips towards each other once again, but where stopped by a harsh cough.   
"Ahem," I heard Yolei cough from the doorway.   
Both our heads turned towards the doorway, both of our faces going bright red as we saw Yolei, Hawkmon, Elecmon and Penguinmon standing at the doorway, all four of them had enormous grins on their faces.   
"How long have you guys been standing there?" I asked.   
"Only a few seconds," Elecmon answered.   
"But long enough to see you two have moved up in your relationship," Yolei said.   
"Of course we had already impression after seeing you cuddled up so close when you fell asleep." Penguinmon said. "And like I said before it's about time."   
We were both blushing a deep red, both unsure of what to say, we could say anything we wanted to, to each other, but as far as other people went that was a different story, for me anyway. Jenn was much less shy than I was.   
"You guys can come and eat if you want," Hawkmon said. "There's not much but cereal's better than nothing."   
Jenn grinning seductively, not something I was used to seeing on her, but it was something I liked.   
"No thanks," she said, then turned to face me. "I've got everything I need to satisfy my hunger right here."   
It was easy to say I was blushing as she said that, it wasn't something I'd expect from her, I guess had it been anyone else she wouldn't have, but I was someone she'd known since she was seven, I guess because of that she was more forward, and I knew I felt the same way. I felt I could be much less shy around her, and the next words that came out of my mouth showed it.   
"Mm, I like the sound of that."   
If she was surprised by those words she didn't show it, she just drew our faces closer and met in yet another passionate kiss.   
"Please get a room," Yolei sighed, walking out of the room.   
Had my lips not been wrapped around Jenn's, and my tongue not in her mouth, I would have said. 'I don't know if you noticed but we've got one.'   
The Digimon didn't leave right away, Yolei had to drag them away, our Digimon anyway, Hawkmon left without a problem.   
Our lips separated after about five minutes of being together and I was still reluctant to pull away.   
"You know my question still hasn't been answered." Jenn said. "Where exactly do we go from here? Officially we're not even dating yet, I could definitely call you my boyfriend, but even though I've had my tongue in your mouth we haven't even gone on our first date yet."   
"Is that a hint?" I asked.   
"Yes, it definitely is."   
"How about tonight?" I asked. "That is provided that Infermon doesn't attack."   
"And the odds of that are?"   
I sighed. "Unfortunately not very good, he's attacked almost every day we've been here. It's probably not very likely that he won't attack today too."   
"We could at least try to go out and have a good time."   
"Yeah, that's what I was about to suggest, so what would you like to do?"   
"I was thinking something like dinner, they've got to have something besides sushi restaurants here right? I mean that is just a stereotype."   
I nodded. "Yeah that sounds good to me, we'll go out for dinner tonight, when?"   
"Seven sound okay." She said.   
"Then it's settled," I said. "What do you want to until then?"   
She smiled seductively. "What do you think I want to do?"   
We both grinned seductively as we drew closer and once again found ourselves kissing again. I couldn't believe how affectionate we were being, but I knew if this had been anyone else than I couldn't be being this affectionate, things would be going much slower, but this wasn't someone else, I would be really shy and nervous about any physical contact. However this wasn't someone else, this was Jenn and I could tell her anything, I was never shy around her when it came to words why should physical contact be any different?   
The phone began to ring, but we ignored it, nothing could separate us right now. I had the girl that I loved in my arms and there was no way some stupid phone was going to make me let go, besides it wasn't my phone anyway Yolei could get it. The phone stopped ringing only for a moment only to bring upon another distraction.   
"If I could interrupt you two for a moment," Yolei said entering the room, along with the three Digimon. "But Davis is on the phone and wants to talk to Kris."   
Jenn broke the kiss for a second only today. "He'll call back." She drew us closer and we began to kiss again.   
Davis! I completely forgot! I didn't tell him where I was going I'd just disappeared for all he knew both Elecmon and I could be dead, right now only Jenn Yolei and their Digimon knew where Elecmon and I were.   
I reluctantly broke the kiss. "Sorry Jenn," I said. "As much as I'd like to continue this I've got to take this, I didn't exactly tell Davis I was coming over here. I'm just going to tell him I'm okay."   
"You didn't tell him,"   
"I was in a hurry."   
"You were," she said happily. "To see me?"   
I smiled as we looked into each others eyes once again.   
"Ahem," Yolei interrupted.   
"Sorry," I said taking the phone from Yolei. "Hello?"   
"Where the hell have you been!" Davis yelled. "I thought Infermon might have gotten you. You just disappear! For all I knew you could be dead!"   
"Sorry Mom," I said sarcastically. "We were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."   
"So instead so scared the hell out of me, what was so important that you had to leave in the middle of the night anyway?"   
"I just had to talk to Jenn," I answered.   
"Oh I see," he said. "You had to talk. I'm sure you did a lot more than that."   
"Shut up!" I snapped. "Look I'll be back as soon as I can, sorry I didn't tell you where I was going."   
"No rush, you can stay and make out with your girlfriend if you want," Davis teased.   
"Shut up!" I snapped hanging up the cordless phone.   
I didn't like the look Jenn was giving me. It was almost a cold stare.   
"Did I hear right?" she asked. "Did I here you say you were leaving?"   
"I'm really sorry Jenn, I don't want to, I'd love to stay here with you, but Infermon could attack at anytime, and if he just happens to attack the area Davis is in he wouldn't have any backup."   
I was hoped for a response that gave me some sort of excuse to stay, I didn't want to leave, holding her in my arms was one of the best feelings in the world and I would have taken any excuse to stay this way, no matter how stupid it was. Even if she had just asked me to stay that would've been enough.   
"I guess you're right," she said sighing. "Without Ken Davis's Digimon can only become a Champion, he could use your help if something happened. Besides the date would be better if we didn't spend all day together first."   
I nodded, not wanting to agree but still knowing she was right. Very reluctantly we separated and I walked towards the window.   
"I'll see you at seven then," I said.   
"Unless of course we get called to duty."   
I smiled and nodded, Elecmon jumped out the window and Armor Digivolved. I gave Jenn one last wave goodbye as the dome on Armyleomon's back closed, and sadly flew away.   
  
* * *   
  
"Are you sure that florist shop is around here somewhere?" I asked Davis glancing looking at the numerous shops in downtown Odeiva.   
Davis, Ken, Izzy, Rob and I had gone downtown so I could find a florist shop and get flowers for my date with Jenn. I had to promise I'd buy Davis lunch to convince him to come, I didn't know my way around here so I needed a guide, and we'd ran into Ken, Rob and Izzy on our way. Rob wanted to check out some of the local shops, and had convinced Izzy and Ken to come. Our Digimon were with us but they were hiding in various places keeping out of site of the public but still keeping an eye on us.   
"Of course I'm sure," Davis said. "I know my way around my own hometown."   
"And that's why we've been looking for an hour," I said glancing down at my watch, once again noting the time. It was going to take forever for seven to come. "Five hours and twenty-seven minutes until I see her again."   
"Will you stop doing that!" Davis practically yelled. "I've seen a guy fawn over a girl like that."   
Izzy smiled at Davis. "You mean like the way you do over Kari?"   
Davis's face went red. "Uh - I."   
"You and Kari?" Rob said. "I thought I saw something between Kari and T.K."   
"What?!" Davis yelled. "T.E could never end up with Kari!"   
"I don't know," Rob said. "I could definitely see some sort of spark between them."   
"Davis and Kari aren't together," Ken said laughing. "Davis just thinks they are."   
Davis began to grow angry, but we all just laughed it off. It was nice to be able to socialize like this without having to worry about losing our lives. I hadn't had the chance to just hang out with other kids and not worry since this whole ordeal started. Davis seemed to shrug off his anger like it was nothing at all as he spotted what we were looking for.   
"See there it is!" Davis said pointing to the florist shop just ahead of us.   
"Finally," I said. "It's been an hour since we started looking."   
"Come on!" Davis said breaking into a run. "The sooner we get what we need there the sooner we can eat."   
Davis broke into a run towards the store, forcing the rest of us to do the same, with the exception of Ken. He wasn't just walking, he had stopped walking altogether, not only that but his face had a horrified look on it and he was shivering.   
I stopped running, and ran up to him. "Ken you okay."   
He didn't respond, he just kept that same horrified look on his face.   
"Ken!" I yelled grabbing his shoulders. "Ken you okay?"   
Still no response it was like he was in some sort of a trance, and paralyzed in fear. The others began to notice what was happening, and stopped running towards the florist shop and began to run back towards us.   
"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.   
"I don't know!" I yelled.   
"Ken!" Davis yelled Davis yelled beginning to shake Ken. "Ken snap out of it."   
"What are you doing!" I yelled. "Do you want to make it worse."   
But it didn't make it worse Ken immediately snapped out of it, but he seemed weakened, and fell to his knees.   
"What happened there?" Rob asked. "You okay?"   
"Yeah," he said. "Fine, I just had this really bad feeling, I saw - I'm fine!"   
"You sure didn't look it," Izzy said. "You looked like something had really scared you, what did you see?"   
"Nothing okay!" he snapped angrily. "Just leave me alone! It's nothing!"   
He pushed Davis's hand off his shoulder and began walking ahead of us towards the florist shop.   
"That was weird," I said. "I've never seen Ken snap like that, he's usually so nice. I've never really seen him angry."   
"You didn't see him as the Digimon Emperor," Davis said. "But he hasn't acted like that in a long time. For that brief moment when he snapped like that he was acting the way he did as the Digimon Emperor."   
"He saw something," Izzy said. "Something that really bothered him."   
"Way to point out the obvious," Davis said.   
"It's probably best we don't ask him about it yet," I said. "If it really bothered him that much we should let him deal with it first and ask him about it later."   
"Yeah," Davis agreed. "I'll talk to Wormmon, if anyone can help him deal with it he can, but right now let's do what we came here for."   
I nodded, as we began to walk in the direction Ken was going, towards the florist shop.   
As I approached the sop I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, something in an alley. I only saw it for a second, and it was only a shadow, but it looked like the tail of a Monochromon slinking into an alley.   
"Hey Rob." I said.   
"Yeah?"   
"Gotsumon didn't Digivolve did he?"   
"No," Rob said shaking his head. "Was he supposed to? It would probably be better if was a rookie, more conspicuous you know. Why?"   
"Nothing - just, I thought I saw a Monochromon's tail, in that alley."   
"Could be one of Infermon's minions," Rob said.   
"Maybe," I said.   
I didn't doubt that it was one of Infermon's Digimon, but I didn't really think that it was a Monochromon. It couldn't have been a coincidence that Ken freaked out then a shadowy Digimon shows up. There was no way that Ken would get that freaked out over a Monochromon. Something was definitely wrong, Infermon could be trying to attack us mentally now, maybe I shouldn't be going out on dates but thinking up battle strategies.   
No! I'd thought about this stupid war for too long. Since September, two months it's been the only thing on my mind, for once I was going to relax try and live a life that I had before I got that e-mail from Michael. Right now I was going to go into that florist shop and get some flowers for my girlfriend, and for just one night I wasn't going to think about the fight.   
  
* * *   
  
  
I raised my hand to the door to Yolei's apartment, glancing at my watch at the same time. It was exactly seven.   
"Why are you so nervous?" Elecmon asked standing at my feet.   
"I don't know," I said. "I mean it's Jenn, I've never been nervous around her before, except for the time when I told her how I felt about her. I just want this date to do right."   
"It'll be fine, you and Jenn have a great relationship already, and now that you've let all these pent up feelings for her our, it's going to be even better. Now just knock on the door, and let's go."   
"By the way, why are you still out in the open. Though you are coming with us - you have to with Infermon on the loose - but you're supposed to be in the background, and only step in if Infermon attacks, what if someone sees you, a member of Yolei's family."   
"Don't worry, Penguinmon and I will fade into the background and leave you and Jenn to be alone."   
"Well you better hide know incase someone besides Yolei or Jenn answers the door," I said knocking.   
Elecmon sighed, and ducked behind a nearby plant. After about thirty seconds after I had knocked Yolei opened the door.   
"You're late," Yolei said smiling.   
I glanced at my watch. "It's only seven-o-one."   
"I was just kidding."   
"Oh yeah,, sorry I knew that."   
"Anyway, it took some work but Mimi Janine and I finally managed to make your girlfriend presentable." Yolei said.   
"What was wrong with the way she was dressed before?"   
"Once you see how she looks now, you'll see."   
Yolei stepped aside as Jenn stepped into view. My jaw dropped as I saw her, I'd never seen her looking like this before. She was wearing blue dress, nothing too fancy but something much fancier than the t-shirt and jeans she normally wore. Actually I'd never once seen her a dress before, and I could easily say that it made her look great! The dress fit her body perfectly, hugging the curves of her body perfectly like the dress had been made exactly to fit the perfect form of her body. I'd never noticed how incredible her body was before until this moment. I couldn't believe that Jenn, my girlfriend looked - well at the risk of sounding sexist - hot!   
"Kris?" she said with a confused look on her face waiting for a response. "You okay?"   
"Yeah," I said very quickly. "It's just that you look - you look incredible."   
She smiled and blushed at the same time. "Thanks, you look nice too."   
I smiled and looked down at myself. She must have just being polite, compared to her I was really underdressed. I was wearing a dress shirt, and jeans. I didn't look half as good as she did.   
"Are you kidding?" I said. "Compared to you I look horrible."   
She smiled again as she wrapped her arms around my neck, I did the same thing wrapping my arms around her waist.   
"You're too nice sometimes," she said bringing our faces closer to each other. "It's a good thing I like that."   
We kissed lightly only for about three second, only stopping because Yolei 'coughed'.   
"You two have only been going out a day," she said rolling her eyes. "Can't you keep your hands off each other for a minute."   
I laughed. "Maybe we should get going. Before something happens."   
"Have something in mind?" Jenn asked.   
"Yeah Davis recommended a place," I answered. "It's supposed to be famous for its duck."   
"As long as its not sushi it's fine with me."   
I nodded. "I can definitely agree with that.   
Elecmon was right; we still did have the relationship we had before, but even better now that these physical feelings for each other were out. She was my girlfriend but at the same time she was still my best friend too. She was one of the rare girls that I actually understood. Most guys had searched their lives for a female that they could actually understand, and I'd found one that had been under my nose this entire time. I've said this about a dozen times before, but I really loved this!   
"We better get going then," Jenn said. "Before Infermon decides to ruin it somehow."   
I nodded and took her arm, and we left the apartment.   
Like we had agreed our Digimon stayed in the back, creeping back in alleys staying out of site and allowing Jenn and I to be alone, even after we got to the restaurant they were willing to wait outside. Jenn and I both found that surprising considering all the food that was around. The atmosphere was perfect, candlelight, violin music in the background, and I had the girl I cared for more than my own life cuddled up close to me. Perfect, then why did I feel like something was about to go wrong?   
"Kris you okay?" Jenn asked as if reading my mind. "You look like something's bothering you."   
"I'm sorry," I said in advance. "This is great, I've wanted to be out on a date with a girl like you for a while, and now that I am I just can't seem to enjoy it. I just can't get my mind off of this stupid war. I just have this feeling that something's going to happen, and I want to just sit back and enjoy this night, because I love being with you but, but I can't just enjoy it this stupid war keeps coming back into my mind."   
"Don't worry about it," Jenn said. "The fate of the world is at sake, it's hard not to worry about that, but I don't think that Infermon's going to attack today, he usually attacks during the day, then after we've beaten him away for the night."   
"That's kind of what I'm worrying about, the more time he stays hidden the more time he has to plot against us."   
"Stop being so pessimistic, it works the same way with us. The more time he stays hidden the more time we can prepare for him. Stop worrying and just enjoy tonight."   
I gave her a smile. She was right. I'd been worrying about this for so long, and just a few simple words from Jenn had made all those worries go away.   
"Your right, I promised myself this afternoon I wasn't going to think about the fight, and that's what I'm going to do."   
She wrapped her arms around me and cuddled up closer to me, I wrapped one of my arm around her shoulder accepting her embrace.   
"Good." She said. "I've been waiting a long time to be out with you like this, and I don't want you to be distracted by anything."   
"I promise I'll try not to be, not even by the possible destruction of the world."   
She laughed, and cuddled up even closer to me. For once I actually stopped thinking about what could go wrong with the fight, and the consequences if we lost. All I was thinking about right now was how great I was feeling right now with Jenn in my arms, too bad it didn't last very long.   
It only lasted a few minutes, I only sat in that restaurant booth, holding Jenn in my arms and listening to the romantic violin music for a few minutes, the only other thing I could have asked for was for it to last longer, even a second longer would have been enough.   
The violin music suddenly stopped playing and there was a scream coming from the violinist. Jenn and had our back to him so we couldn't see exactly what was happening, but we could tell something was wrong as we saw him get hurled across the room. Screaming began to erupt throughout the restaurant.   
"Aw, come on that music's a little too boring!" an Elvis like voice said. I didn't even want to look. "We need something faster than that."   
Oh please just let it be some punks trying to cause trouble, and not one of Infermon's minions.   
"Please tell me that's not what I think it is?" Jenn said.   
I sighed. "I hope not."   
He separated and carefully turned around only to have our fears confirmed. The source of all the commotion was indeed one of Infermon's minions. . There was a six-foot metal monkey with a definite Elvis complex standing on one of the tables.   
"Excuse me!" one of the waiters said approaching the Digimon. "But I must ask you to leave."   
The Digimon smiled evilly.   
"I've no time to deal with you. I got more important humans to deal with, uh huh huh!"   
The Digimon pulled back his fist and smashed the table below him effortlessly, then his fist connected with the waiter's face sending him flying and crashing though the window.   
"Let that be a listen to the rest of you!" the Digimon said smiling.   
Screams erupted from everyone from the people in restaurant, everyone with the exception of Jenn and I made a mad dash to the door, but before any of them could make it close, the metal monkey Digimon flipped over all their heads and landed between the crowd of people and the door, it didn't look like he was going to let anyone out.   
"No one's going anywhere, you hear! But, I am looking for one particular human. If he and his partner decides to show himself, I'll let the rest of you go."   
I began to sit up, but Jenn grabbed my arm.   
"Kris, what are you doing?"   
"What does it look like? It's obvious he's looking for me."   
"I doubt he just wants to talk, he's going to hurt you."   
"It's better than having him hurt all these people, besides your forgetting that we both have backup."   
I took my Digivice out of my pocket and pushed the button to signal Elecmon.   
"At least wait for them to get inside then," Jenn said.   
"Yeah, sure." I said nodding my head.   
"Well, I'm waiting," the metal monkey Digimon, said. "Show yourself Digidestined! Unless you want these people to meet their final farewell concert."   
"Sparkling Thunder!"   
"Ice Slide!"   
Elecmon and Penguinmon's attacks shattered the window making a direct hit on the Digimon's chest, but he wasn't affected in the least. There wasn't a scratch on him, he looked down confused where the attacks had hit him.   
Elecmon and Penguinmon jumped through the window they had broken and assumed a defensive position as they stared down the metal monkey, Jenn and I were immediately at their side.   
"We're the ones you want!" Jenn yelled. "Leave these innocent people alone."   
"Actually you're not the one I want, honey," the Digimon said. "It's those two I want."   
He pointed towards Elecmon and I.   
"Don't you dare touch him!" Jenn yelled protectively.   
"Uh, isn't that my job," Elecmon said.   
"What do you want with us?" I asked.   
The Digimon smiled, his teeth glimmered as he did. "I want to finish the battle, your little Digimon and I started three years ago."   
"Excuse me?" Elecmon said. "We've never even met before, let alone fought."   
"Are you tellun' me you've forgotten your old friend Metaletemon!"   
"I couldn't have forgotten you, we never met!" Elecmon yelled.   
"Did becoming a Digidestined's Digimon affect your memory?" Metaletemon said. "And I'm here to finish it! Oh yeah baby I'm taking you down! Uh huh huh!"   
The four of us, as well as the rest of the people in the in the restaurant stared in disbelief. Was this Infermon's idea of a joke? He'd sent a total idiot against us. This shouldn't take to long.   
"Of course, you were, much bigger back then. You were in your Mega form. Much bigger, much badder baby!"   
"Stop talking like some moronic Elvis impersonator!" Elecmon yelled.   
"Why you little!" Metaletemon yelled angrily. "I'm really going to enjoy pummeling you, like I was three years ago, before the Digidestined rudely interrupted."   
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Elecmon yelled.   
"How could you have forgotten, you did die that day, now can you become Saberleomon again or not?"   
"How did you know about my Mega level?"   
"Like I said, we fought before, and I was about to beat you before the Digidestined stopped it."   
"I don't know who you fought, but it must have been a different Saberleomon, I was only first hatched from my Digiegg, I've been with Kris my whole life, we've never fought before."   
"Oh I'm sure you, you and the Saberleomon I fought are one in the same, apparently the reconfiguration has affected your memory."   
"What exactly if going on here?" Penguinmon asked. "I'm I missing something."   
I thought that little kitty Baihumon would have told you," Metaletemon said. "But since he hasn't looks like old Metaletemon is going to have to tell you. See a couple years ago a certain Digimon named Leomon had been exposed to the Digivices of the eight original Japanese Digidestined; this gave him the ability to Digivolve. Too bad for him he didn't have a Digidestined partner, so the Digivolution was unstable, that's why he went straight from his Champion level of Leomon to Saberleomon, and he couldn't control it. At the same time the Dark Masters had attacked the temple where the Digieggs of you Canadian Digidestined's Digimon. Most of them were saved, however one of them was destroyed by the Dark Masters, the holder of the crest of Compassion's to be exact, leaving him without a Digimon. This left a very interesting situation, a Digidestined without a Digimon, and a Digimon who could Digivolve but had no Digidestined to help him control it. Meanwhile, you intervened in my attempt to get revenge on the Digidestined, and we fought in the end we ended up destroying each other, but only because the Digidestined intervened! You were NOT stronger than me! You and Zudomon double-teamed me in a totally unfair fight baby! And now I'm going to prove to you I'm the stronger Digimon."   
"That doesn't exactly prove how that Saberleomon and I are the same." Elecmon said.   
"Maybe I should finish then," Metaletemon said. "The Primary village was destroyed at the time so our Digital data floated around the space between the real world and the Digital world. The forces of light of the Digital World took advantage of this, and collected your data, and modified it to match your current partner's, so he could help you Digivolve. So you became his partner, but apparently the modifying of the data wiped away any previous memory before you were reconfigured. Then at the same time, the Dark forces took my data and put it back together, the only catch was that I would be Evamon's slave, but it's worth it, if I can prove my superiority to you! And now that you have a Digidestined partner, I can get revenge on the Digidestined and you at the same time, it's almost too perfect."   
"That's why you went straight to Mega from Champion," I said to Elecmon. "You're Digivolution was unstable, you have me now so you can control it, but it's still unstable."   
"No," Elecmon said softly, I'm not sure anyone else heard it but I definitely did. "It can't be…but it is."   
"Well," Metaletemon said. "I suggest you Digivolve before I destroy you as you are."   
"I will," Elecmon said. "But first you have to fulfill your part of the bargain, we showed ourselves, now you let these people go."   
"As noble as usual, but alright."   
Metaletemon jumped into the air doing an impressive flip and landing on a table a few feet a way, it broke as he landed on it. Apparently he hadn't expected that to happen because he ended up falling on his butt.   
"I - uh mean to do that." He said.   
Jen and I both smiled at each other.   
"This is going to be too easy." Jenn said.   
"Don't underestimate him!" Elecmon yelled. "He's dumb but he's powerful, he's at his Mega state."   
"Let's Digivolve then," Penguinmon said.   
"No!" Elecmon yelled. "I want to fight him alone."   
"Alone!" I yelled. "Elecmon you can't, you said it yourself he's powerful, we should attack with all the power we've got."   
"That's the point," my Digimon said. "He's a Mega and the most highest you can go Penguinmon is Ultimate, you'll just get hurt. I've seen this guy in action, now that I've been reminded of it some of the memories are starting to come back, they're a little fuzzy, and I'm not sure of the exact details, but I remember a little bit, and he's tough. No offense Penguinmon but you're just not strong enough you'll just get in the way. Besides I've got a score to settle with him."   
"Elecmon please…" I begged, all in vain I knew he was right, if Metaletemon really was a Mega than even if Penguinmon became Parrotmon she would just get in the way. "Alright, then…fight him alone."   
Elecmon grinned at me. "Now at what point did I say I'd be fighting him alone, we're a team Kris. I can't fight without you, and your can't fight without me."   
I smiled, for a second there I thought Elecmon had forgotten that he was part of a team. I held my Digivice and crest tightly in my hand. "Okay buddy let's do this."   
"Elecmon Digivolved to…………………Leomon!"   
"Leomon Digivolved to………………….Saberleomon!"   
Metaletemon smiled that classic Elvis grin of his upon seeing Saberleomon.   
"Oh yeah baby!" he yelled. I was really getting annoyed of that stupid catch phrase. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"   
I took a step towards Saberleomon but Jenn stopped me before I could.   
"Kris…please, let Penguinmon and I help."   
"Sorry Jenn, but I don't want you to get hurt."   
"What? So you think I want you to get hurt!" she yelled. "How come you can never accept help? I don't want you to get hurt just let us help."   
"I'm sorry…" I said sighing. "But Elecmon's right, I'm sorry but you'll just get in the way. We can take this one."   
Her head sunk, I could tell she really didn't want to accept the fact that I was right. She had the crest of Assistance for a reason she liked to help she didn't like the fact that I had to go and fight and there was nothing she could do to help.   
"Alright, I'll let you go…but be careful. I love you."   
I brushed my hand up against her cheek and brought her closer giving her a light kiss on the lips. "I love you too, and don't worry I'll be back."   
"I never thought I'd be in this position," she said. "Sitting her worrying while my guy goes off to fight, I always thought being the modern girl that I am I'd be going off fighting with him."   
"Maybe next time," I said smiling. "For now leave it to Saberleomon and I."   
"Are you quite done yet?" Metaletemon asked.   
I didn't say anything; I gave Jenn one last kiss, and climbed onto Saberleomon's back.   
"'Bout time," Metaletemon said.   
I surveyed the surroundings, all the people were out of the restaurant, they had ran the second Metaletemon had gotten out of the doorway, with all this stuff happening I had barely noticed. Saberleomon and Metaletemon exchanged angry glances, I think both of them had forgotten I was even there. Saberleomon and Metaletemon lunged at each other, and the battle began.   
  
-------------   
Well that's Part one of Chapter 25. I had intended to upload them as one chapter, but it's going to take a few more days before I can finish it, so it's better than posting nothing, I'm almost done the second part, so expect it up tonight, but I wouldn't expect the third for a while. Anyway I'll leave you to lie in wait for it.


	29. 25 - The Strongest Minions (Part 2)

Like I promised part two of Chapter 25 is up, and only hours after part one goes up. I won't say much here just sit back and enjoy it.   
----------------   
Dan   
  
"This is so boring!" I yelled tossing my lucky hockey puck into the air and catching it while laying down on the bed Joe had set up for me.   
I was in Joe's dorm room I had been all day. When I'd volunteered to stay with Joe in his dorm I assumed that he was like normal college kids, and went out every once and a while and partied, but all Joe ever did was stay in the dorm room and study. I had expected to be going to parties at night not lying down in bed tossing a hockey puck into the air.   
"Don't you ever do anything fun?" I asked. "All you ever do is stay home and study/"   
"Believe it or not," Joe said. "But in college people actually do some work, that partying thing is just a stereotype, and will you stop throwing that thing around! You're going to break something!"   
"Sorry Mom," I said sarcastically continuing toss the puck into the air.   
"He has a point you know," Gomamon said. Climbing onto his partner's shoulders. "You could have a little fun once and a while."   
"Yeah," Gizamon agreed. "Anything's better than sitting around here. I agree with Dan this is so boring. Let's go out, party." He smiled and glanced evilly at me. "Meet girls."   
Great, I knew I never should have told him that I liked Janine, he'd been bugging me ever since. I'd liked her since we first met. That's why I tried to impress her at the lake, and why I followed her home to try and convince her to join us. At first it was just a physical attraction, I mean who wouldn't be attracted to her, she had the body of a supermodel, but it wasn't just that. In time I started becoming attracted her in other ways, I don't even know why I just did, did that sound as lame as I thought it did? I would have said something, but it was painfully obvious that Kris liked her too, so I backed off, I probably shouldn't have, like he could be any competition for me, but now he was with Jenn. So there was really nothing stopping me from doing something about it. I mean it was possible she did like me, she did seem to be worried about me after I surfaced, and she even hugged me.   
"I'll start having fun once I understand biochemistry," Joe said interrupting my train of thought.   
"You've been studying every night since we got here," Gizamon said. "Take a break."   
"The Digimon's right," I said taking my mind off of Janine. "Between the fight with Infermon and school you're going to go nuts."   
"Alright," Joe said. "I'll take a break."   
"Finally," I said sitting up on my bed.   
"In an hour."   
The three of us all groaned. We've been through this before, Gomamon had tried to convince Joe to go out and have some fun last night, he said he'd take a break from studying in an hour. After an hour he said just another half an hour, then another fifteen minutes, then another ten minutes, then another five minutes, until after the five minutes it had gotten pretty late and he wanted to get some sleep, looks like tonight wasn't going to be any different.   
I sighed and looked out the window, I bet everyone else was having fun seeing the sights in Japan, meanwhile I was stuck in this dorm room with Joe the bookworm. Why couldn't I be out there? With those people? Actually that person I only saw one person outside, and I recognized him.   
Ken! Yes it was definitely Ken. He was heading towards the entrance to the dorm, holding his Digimon Wormmon in his arms, making it look like a stuffed animal. What was he doing here? On a university campus? Oh well, that wasn't important, maybe he knew how to have some fun.   
I slid open the window and yelled to my fellow Digidestined. "Hey Ken!"   
His head immediately turned to me. "Dan? That you."   
"Boy you're observant," I said sarcastically.   
I jumped out the window and ran up to Ken, while hearing Joe yell "Use the door!" as I jumped out.   
"Thank God you're here," I said as I reached him. "I was bored out of my skull, all Joe wants to do is study. You want to go out and do something. Anything!"   
Ken's head sunk a bit. "Not really, I'm not really into doing anything right now, I'm just here to talk to Joe about something."   
"Aw come on not you too," I groaned. "Doesn't anyone here know how to have fun?"   
"Sorry, I just really need to talk to Joe."   
"See Ken's been having these attacks," Wormmon said.   
"Wormmon!" Ken yelled.   
"Sorry, I forgot you didn't want to tell anyone."   
"What attacks?" I asked.   
He looked away from trying to avoid eye contact. "It's nothing really, just some really bad headaches. Nothing really."   
"Maybe you should see a doctor?" I suggested. "Instead of a medical student."   
"I can't," he said still trying to avoid looking at me. "There's a good reason, Joe's the only one I can talk to right now."   
"Go ahead then," I said. "If you can tear him away from his books."   
I made my way back to the window and jumped back into the room through it.   
"You coming in?" I asked.   
Ken slowly approached the window. "Isn't there a door?"   
"Sure, but this ways faster."   
The serious look on Ken's face changed to a smile, as he and Wormmon jumped through the window and into the room.   
"Ken?" Joe said closing his book as he noticed Ken enter the room. "What are you doing here/"   
"I need to ask you something," Ken answered. His eyes met mine. "Do you mind?"   
"Yeah actually I do. I've got the crest of Curiosity for a reason I want to know about these attacks."   
"What attacks?" Joe asked his voice full of concern.   
"It started sometime this morning," Ken started. "I've been having mental attacks. These images keep popping into my head, and it hurts, not really physically, it just scares me so much that it causes a sort of weird physical pain in my head. Since your studying to be a doctor, I was hoping you could tell me what's wrong with me."   
"What kind images?" Joe asked.   
Ken sighed. "Nothing really I want to be reminded, of, just images from my past. I don't really like to talk about it."   
"Ken, I'd like to help, but I am only a first year premed student, you should probably talk to a real doctor about this."   
"I can't!" Ken snapped. "I'd have to tell him about the images, and I can't do that, it's about the Digimon. I can't exactly tell them about that, you're the closest person to a doctor that I can tell about it."   
"What exactly are the images?" I asked.   
"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Ken snapped. "It's just something I'm not proud of! I've done some horrible things! You have no idea what I've done, if you knew you'd know why I don't want to talk about it!"   
"I have some sort of idea," I said. "You weren't the only Digimon Emperor you know, I've fought against them, and they have done some pretty bad things, including killing. So I have some idea of what you've done."   
It wasn't until those words came out of my mouth I realized what I was saying. I had never forgiven Andrew for the things he had done, I still hated him for it, despite the fact he didn't really know what he was doing, that was the main reason I didn't want him to join our group, and why I was glad to here that he'd decided not to. Then here was Ken, a guy who had probably done the same things, and not really known what he was doing yet I didn't hate Ken, I liked him and treated him like I did all the rest of my teammates. Maybe…just maybe I'd been a little hard on Andrew. I mean Ken seemed like a good guy, he regretted the things he'd done, maybe Andrew did too, maybe I should give him a chance.   
"Ken I can't tell you for sure what's wrong," Joe said. "I'm just a student, but I don't think there's anything wrong with you physically, but emotionally is a different story, I think if you want these attacks to stop you should try and deal with it, you should talk to someone."   
"Yeah," Ken said with an 'easy for you to say' look on his face. "I better get going, my parents are going to get worried about me."   
Ken moved towards the door.   
"Wait!" I said he didn't stop. "Why don't you stay? Hang around, maybe what you need is a little socializing, it'll be fun."   
"Maybe another time," Ken said, I couldn't help but notice a small smile on his face. "Like I said before I'm not really into doing anything right now."   
"Ok, but if you do, give me a call. I'm sure you'll be a lot more fun than the bookworm over here."   
"I'm standing right here," Joe said.   
"Maybe," Ken said.   
He started moving towards the door, but he never did reach it, halfway there we froze in his tracks, then grabbed his head and jerked in pain causing him to drop Wormmon.   
"Ken?" I said.   
"Aaaaah!" Ken screamed in pain falling to his knees.   
"Oh no," Wormmon said. "Not again."   
My mind was racing now; I had no idea what to do. If this was some monster destroyed the city I would, that's easy to deal with, but this? It was a good thing Joe was here or I wouldn't know what I would have done. Joe knelt by Ken's side.   
"What are you waiting for!" Wormmon yelled angrily at Joe. "Do something! Please help him!"   
"I'll try but I don't know how much I can do."   
"Don't just try!" Wormmon yelled. "Please help him! I've seen him like this before, but it's never been this bad!"   
"I'll do what I can," Joe said. "Ken, what's happening? What do you see?"   
"It's him!" Ken screamed still gripping his head. "He's coming back!"   
"Who?" Joe asked. "Who's coming back?"   
"Him!" Ken screamed even louder. "My-my creation! He's here! He's back!"   
Joe's eyes widened in fear. "You don't mean…?"   
"No," Wormmon said softly. "Anyone but…"   
"Yes," Ken screamed once again now tears were beginning to stream from his eyes.   
"Okay what exactly is going on here?" I asked. "Who's coming?"   
"You don't want to know," Gomamon answered.   
"You better tell him," Gizamon advised. "He can get pretty cranky when he's left out of things."   
"Kimeramon," Gomamon said, it looked like he was going to be the only one who was going to tell us anything. Ken and Wormmon obviously didn't want to talk about it, and Joe was too busy trying to find out what was wrong with Ken. "He's a -"   
He didn't get to finished - or start - his explanation. A huge explosion, which shook the dorm room, suddenly interrupted Joe's Digimon; it was followed by dozens of blood curdling screams.   
I was at the window in a second, only to see a horrifying scene. Half of the dormitory had been destroyed, along with any people who just happened to be in it. Dozens of people were screaming, and running from the flaming wreckage, but maybe wreckage was too strong a word, the more appropriate word would be ashes. There was nothing left of that particular section of the dorm except a pile of ashes. I could see now why Ken was so scared, whatever had done this must be very powerful to do that. In a moment I looked up and saw the source of all the destruction.   
Gomamon had been right I didn't want to know what it was. What I was a hideous mix of several Digimon. I recognized some of his parts, some I didn't. He had Greymon's body, Kabuterimon's head, Garurumon's body, Monochromon's tail, Angemon and Kuwagamon's wings, and one of his four arms was Kuwagamon's. the other three I couldn't identify, one was skeleton like, and the other two were both completely black with bandages on the wrists, he definitely looked like he could do some serious damage.   
"We gotta get out of here!" I yelled. "Now! Half of your dorm was just destroyed, and I'm guessing the section we're in right now is next."   
"Ken I know you're in pain, but we've got to get out of here now."   
"I - I think I'm okay now," Ken stuttered weakly. "The images have gone away."   
"Yeah but something much worse has just shown up!" Gizamon said seeing Kimeramon. "The real thing just showed up."   
"I was afraid of that," Ken said. "Why did he have to be resurrected?"   
"Did you forget what I said?" I yelled. "If we don't move right now then we're going to get killed. Are you okay to get out of here on your own?"   
Ken nodded. "Yeah, I should be okay."   
"Then let's sop standing here talking and get the hell out of here!"   
I scooped Gizamon into my arms and didn't hesitate to jump out the window. I wasn't even sure getting out of the room would help much whatever Kimeramon had done he'd done it from the air, and in one shot. We were sitting ducks here, any second he could pick us off one by one. We were going to need backup, so I unclipped my Digivice out of my pocket, and pushed the distress signal button.   
Ken, Wormmon, Joe and Gomamon weren't far behind me. We joined the crowd of people who had began running from the dorm.   
"Stay with the crowd!" I instructed. "Odds are he's looking for us specifically. If we stay with the crowd he can't find us."   
"Either that or he'll just destroy the entire crowd and not bother looking for us." Joe suggested.   
Damn! He was right. I stopped running, there was no way to avoid this fight we either ran and let Kimeramon destroy more - both lives and buildings, or stay and fight and probably die ourselves. Not exactly a win - win situation.   
No one needed to say what we would do, all six of us agreed we were going to do without even saying a word. The three of us stopped holding our three Digimon in our arms, however the crowd didn't it stop, they continued to run until it was just the three of us and our Digimon staring up at the hideous mixture of Digimon. We were in the courtyard of the dorm, it was like the borderline of destruction, on one side was what was left of the dorm, and the other was the flaming wreckage. The major problem was the courtyard was a big place, and we were standing right in the middle, in plain sight of Kimeramon, there was no way he could miss us.   
A smile grew on his face as his eyes locked on our location. Ken's eyes widened in fear after seeing Kimeramon smile. What could he have done to him to freak him out so much?   
Kimeramon broke into a dive heading straight at us!   
"Gizamon!" I yelled   
"On it!" Gizamon yelled knowing instantly what I wanted him to do.   
"Gizamon Digivolved to……………….Coelamon!"   
"One more time!" I yelled as my crest began to glow.   
"Coelamon Digivolved to………………Scorpiomon!"   
"Joe?" Gomamon said looking questioningly at Joe.   
"Yeah!" Joe confirmed. "Do it!"   
"Gomamon Digivolved to………………Ikkakumon!"   
"Ikkakumon Digivolved to……………..Zudomon!"   
Scorpiomon swung his tail Zudomon swung his hammer at Kimeramon as he approached them, but Kimeramon broke the dive and took to the air again causing both Scorpiomon and Zudomon to miss. Kimeramon was now way to high in the air for them to attack and neither one of them could fly.   
"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon yelled firing a massive beam from his mouth.   
The giant blue beam shot way over Zudomon and Scorpiomon's head's missing them by a mile, but it didn't miss what remained of Joe's dorm, what had remained of the dorm was incinerated the second the giant beam hit. Now that was a massive attack!   
"He's definitely got power," I said. "But his aim's horrible! We might actually have a chance against him."   
"He didn't miss," Ken said. "He meant to miss our Digimon. He wanted to show us how strong he was, to let us know that we didn't have a chance. He may be an Ultimate like Scorpiomon and Zudomon but he's a very powerful one. I created him, I would know, he could even be considered a Mega."   
"Powerful or not," I said. "We've still got to fight, with me guys?"   
Joe nodded, but Ken still seemed reluctant, there was no time for him to make his decision Joe and I's Digimon already began to attack.   
"Tail Blade!" Scorpiomon said bringing his arms together and forming a beam, shooting it at Kimeramon.   
"Zulcan's hammer!" Zudomon yelled slamming his hammer onto the ground forming an energy beam, which also shot up at Kimeramon.   
The two attacks both hit Kimeramon's head, but he just smiled and shrugged the attacks off they were nothing.   
"That doesn't look good!" I said.   
"Firing attacks is all they can do with him up in the air," Joe said. "But it's not doing anything, they're sitting ducks just waiting to get shot by Kimeramon's own attacks."   
I clenched my fists, he was right, any second now Kimeramon could just fire an attack that could easily beat our Digimon, we didn't stand a chance.   
"Ken!" Wormmon yelled at his partner. "Let me fight, I can help them."   
"But - don't you remember last time you fought him?" Ken asked. "No! I won't let you fight, I'm not going to let that happen again."   
"That was only because-"   
"NO! Losing you was one of the worst things I've ever had to deal with I'm not going to let it happen again."   
"But Ken-"   
"I said no!"   
"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon yelled from above.   
This time his monstrous blue beam wasn't aimed away from us, and it was big enough to engulf all six of us.   
"Move it!" both Scorpiomon and Zudomon yelled.   
Scorpiomon swept me up in his two front appendages, and jumped out of the way of the heat viper, Zudomon doing the same to Joe, Ken and Wormmon. The attack had only barely missed, had they waited a second more to push us out of the way we probably wouldn't be standing here anymore. Our Digimon placed us back on the ground.   
"You guys run," Scorpiomon said.   
"Yeah," Zudomon agreed. "We'll hold them off."   
"Are you insane!" I yelled at both of the Ultimate Digimon. "Even fighting together you're no match for him! The others should be here soon, together we should be able to beat him, and all we need to do is fight him off for another ten minutes."   
"That's too long," Scorpiomon said. "I hate to admit it but we can't fight him alone for that long, all we can do is hold him off long enough for you guys to escape."   
"But you'll be killed!" I screamed.   
"Nah, we'll just be reconfigured," Zudomon said. "One simple trip to primary village and we'll be back in action."   
"If you think-"   
"They're right," Joe said holding his head down. "We have to run."   
"I'm not just abandoning my Digimon!" I yelled. "We're a team we fight together!"   
"I don't like it anymore than you do, but they're right if we die then Infermon gets his human data, then he Digivolves into his Mega state, and he'll be even more powerful than Kimeramon. They're just thinking about the big picture, sometimes sacrifices have to be made, even if you really don't want to have to make them."   
He raised his head and looked at us, tears were running down his face. I was trying my hardest not to cry myself.   
"I don't care! I'm not leaving Scorpiomon here to die!"   
"You have to!" Scorpiomon demanded. "I'm doing this for you! Wouldn't you do the same thing for me."   
"Well - yeah of course I would."   
"Then please understand that I have to do this."   
No! I wouldn't accept that Joe was right I wouldn't accept it! I couldn't just leave Scorpiomon, either I stayed and fought with him, or he ran with the rest of us.   
"No!" I yelled. "I won't! I'm staying here and fighting with you!"   
"Dan I really didn't want to have to do this," Joe said. "Wormmon you know what to do."   
"Sticky net!"   
Before I could react Wormmon shot a web from his mouth, which surrounded my body tying me up.   
"Hey!" I yelled falling to the ground, and struggling to break the web, but it was no good, it was way to strong. "Let me go!"   
"Sorry we can't," Joe said picking me up by my feet. "This is for your own good. Could you give me a hand Ken?"   
Ken nodded and picked me up by my shoulders. I struggled against the web as they carried me away from the battle field where Scorpiomon and Zudomon were about to engage in a fight that would most definitely mean their deaths, and there was nothing I could do about it. This stupid net of Wormmon's was too strong. They continued to run carrying me while I desperately tried to get loose until we were out of the dorm area of Joe's campus, and we ducked behind a building I couldn't identify.   
Ken and Joe placed me down on the ground still tied up. I looked up angrily at both of them.   
"Are you planning on untying me ever?" I asked.   
"Well yeah of course," Joe answered.   
"Well I wouldn't recommend it! Because as soon as you do I'm going to kill all three of you!"   
"Maybe we shouldn't untie him right away then," Joe said.   
I continued to struggle all in vain, but I didn't care I had to get to Scorpiomon before it was too late, I could already here sounds of battle in the background. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was going to loose him! And there was nothing I could do about it! Unless…   
"Okay," I said a little more calmly, even though I wasn't calm I was anything but calm. "I'm okay, I'm sorry I got so mad, would you mind untying me I'll be okay."   
"Are you sure?" Joe asked.   
"Yeah," I said still pretending to be calm.   
Apparently it worked, because Joe knelt down beside me and untied me. I didn't waste a second, the very moment Wormmon's net was off me, I jumped to my feet and began running to the battlefield. I couldn't believe they fell for that, and I thought they were supposed to be smart.   
I didn't get very far they must have been prepared for me to run, I didn't even get beyond the building we were hiding behind before both Joe and Ken tackled me. I struggled to break free of their grip, but two of them holding me back just enough, I almost escaped a few times, but every time to managed to push me back down, finally after at least ten minutes of trying to break free, I pushed them both off, and fell to my knees, a waterfall of tears running down my face. There was no point now, no point in going to the fight, they were right as much as I hated to accept it.   
"How could you!" I yelled at Joe. "How could you just leave your Digimon to die yet! What kind of partner are you."   
"Dan he had to," Ken said. "It was-"   
"And YOU!" I screamed. "How could you just sit and watch! You didn't even try! You just let it happen! You didn't even try to fight back."   
"Dan you don't understand," Ken sighed.   
"What did he do to you! He must have done something to scare you so badly."   
"I don't like talking about it."   
"Well that's just too bad!" I yelled. "Because if you don't tell me what the deal is with that monster I'm going to go rushing into that battlefield again!"   
"Please I-"   
"Well I guess I better be-"   
"Okay, okay," Ken said. "I'll tell you. The truth is I actually created Kimeramon, when I was the Digimon Emperor. I was losing in the battle against Davis and the other Digidestined. I got desperate and created Kimeramon to help defeat them. I came to believe that he was to be my new partner that he was my Digimon instead of Wormmon, but Kimeramon was out of control he wouldn't listen to any of my orders he was on a total rampage destroying everything he saw, and completely mindless. The Digidestined were just barely able to defeat him, and the only reason they were was - was because-"   
A river of tears was flowing down Ken's face now.   
"Because?" I said.   
"Because - Wormmon, he gave them what was left of his energy so they could defeat him, in the process he gave his own life."   
I stared in shock, no wonder he was so afraid to let Wormmon fight Kimeramon, Kimeramon had destroyed Wormmon before and he was afraid he'd end up doing it again. I was breaking out in tears because Scorpiomon was about to be destroyed, and I rarely ever cried I think the last time I did was when I was about eight. Ken had actually lost his Digimon; I can't imagine how hard it must have been.   
"Ken I'm sorry, I didn't know."   
"It's ok you didn't know, but in a way you were-"   
"Aaaaah!"   
Ken was interrupted by Zudomon's screams as he crashed into the building we were hiding behind.   
"Raaaaar!" Kimeramon roared from above.   
I looked in horror as he held Scorpiomon's lifeless body in his skeleton like hand.   
"Scorpiomon!" I screamed upon seeing my Digimon.   
Kimeramon grinning and tossed Scorpiomon down onto the ground right next to Zudomon, just as both of them began to glow, Zudomon becoming Gomamon again, and Scorpiomon returning to his In-Training form, Tsunomon.   
"Gomamon!"   
"Tsunomon!"   
Joe and I ran to the sides of our Digimon and cradled in our arms.   
"Guys get out of there!" Ken yelled.   
Too late Kimeramon was already powering up his attack. His mouth opened as his heat viper began to form.   
"Heat-"   
But before Kimeramon could fire his massive attack at us a giant bird like Digimon tackled him sending him spiraling towards the ground. However the only reason he had taken such a hard hit was because he wasn't expecting it.   
"Garudamon!" Joe yelled happily.   
"Who?" I said, but got my answer as I saw Sora wave at us atop of the bird like Digimon's head. I assumed that Digimon up there was Biyomon.   
Kimeramon glared angrily at Garudamon, and flared his wings flying up towards the bird like Digimon, and began to power up his attack again.   
"Flower cannon!"   
"Galactic eye!"   
Once again Kimeramon was stopped from using his attack as Lillymon and Superstarmon hit him from the side.   
"Raaaar!" Kimeramon yelled angrily using his black arms to toss the two attacks harmlessly aside.   
Lillymon and Superstarmon flew down each on one side of Garudamon, just as Janine and Mimi ran up to Joe and I.   
"Hey guys," Mimi said. "We thought you might need some help."   
"How did you guys know we were in trouble?" I asked them.   
"I wonder," Janine said sarcastically. "We see a giant mismatched Digimon flying in the air in plain site right over Joe's dorm, I wonder how we figured it out."   
"Now was that sarcasm you were using, Janine?" I said grinning. "I think you've been hanging around me for too long."   
She folded her arms and glared at me angrily. "Shut up! I come to save you and you make fun of me. I was worried about you."   
"Oh like when you thought I drowned during the fight with Megaseadramon? Where's my hug this time?"   
"Aaaaah!" she yelled angrily. "Just when I think you can't be any more of a jerk!"   
"I don't mean to interrupt your little argument," Sora said as Garudamon landed and placed her on the ground. "But we've got a little bit more important things to deal with right now. Like the giant mutant Digimon up there!"   
"Don't worry Soar," Garudamon said. "Lillymon, Superstarmon and I will handle him."   
Garudamon took to the air once again and joined Lillymon and Superstarmon.   
"Heat Viper!"   
Once again Kimeramon fired his massive attack. It's power had surprised the three Digimon as all three of them all barely managed to dodge it.   
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon yelled forming a bird shaped energy beam with her wings sending it sailing at Kimeramon.   
"Heat Viper!"   
Kimeramon fired his massive attack once again easily overcoming Garudamon's attack and hitting Garudamon right in the chest.   
"Aaaaah!" the giant bird Digimon screamed in pain falling towards the ground.   
"Garudamon!" Sora screamed.   
Being weakened from the attack Garudamon began to glow and shrunk to become Biyomon again, Sora caught her as she hit the ground. This was looking worse by the second.   
"Flower Cannon!"   
"Galactic eye!"   
Both Lillymon and Superstarmon's eyes were fired at either side of Kimeramon but he easily tossed them aside one with his skeleton like hand and the other with his Kuwagamon hand.   
Then before either Lillymon or Superstarmon could react Kimeramon's black hands shot forward and grabbed both of them tightly in each hand. Kimeramon held them almost directly in front of his mouth, and started laughing evilly.   
"No!" Mimi and Janine yelled anticipating what was coming up next. I think we all were.   
"Heat Viper!"   
Kimeramon opened his mouth and began to fire his trademark attack, until-   
"V Laser!"   
Kimeramon's attack was interrupted by Exveemon's hitting the mix-and-match Digimon in the chin causing his head to shoot up and his attack harmlessly into the sky.   
"Blast rings!"   
Suddenly about a dozen rings landed on Kimeramon's black hands, which held Lillymon and Superstarmon causing him to drop the two Digimon. Two more Digimon now joined the battle. Exveemon with Davis riding on his back, and an eagle like Digimon with Yolei on his back, I guess the eagle Digimon was Hawkmon's Champion form. Now we had two Ultimates and two Champions to fight against Kimeramon, but something told me that wasn't going to be enough.   
"How are you guys!" Yolei yelled down at us.   
"We were a little bored with Kris and Jenn out so we'd thought we'd join you guys." Davis yelled.   
"Well then let's take this guy out!" Superstarmon said. "I'm getting a little impatient here."   
The other three Digimon nodded as they readied their attacks.   
"Flower Cannon!"   
"Galactic eye!"   
"Blast Rings!"   
"V Laser!"   
Kimeramon only laughed at the four attacks and tossed each of them aside with each of his four arms. Kimeramon shot forward using his four wings to his advantage flying overhead Superstarmon and Lillymon kicking both of them in the head.   
They both screamed as they soared into the ground, crashing into the pavement beside us.   
"Lillymon!" Mimi yelled.   
"Superstarmon!" Janine yelled.   
Mimi and Janine ran to their Digimon's side just as Lillymon became Palmon, and Superstarmon returned to his In-Training form, Piquamon I think. Mimi and Janine cradled their injured Digimon in their arms just like the rest of us, and were forced to merely look up and the hopeless battle going on above us.   
It wasn't looking good; Aquillamon and Exveemon were like helpless flies to Kimeramon. In fact that's what it looked like, Kimeramon trying to squash two helpless bugs that were desperately trying to dodge Kimeramon's hands trying to grab a hold of them, but what I really hated about this was that I knew Kimeramon was only toying with them, any second now he could end this just like he had with all the other Digimon.   
Kimeramon sneered evilly; it looked like he was about to end it. He made a fist in his skeleton like hand and shot it forward right into Aquillamon. The punch was extremely powerful, no wonder it sent Yolei and Aquillamon, falling towards the ground. Yolei was sent flying form her Digimon's back as Aquillamon became Hawkmon again, fortunately before either of them hit the ground Exveemon scooped them up into his arms and dropped her off next to us.   
"Excuse me," Davis said. "But I've got a mess to clean up."   
"Davis no-" Ken yelled but stopped as he realized that nothing he was going to say was going to stop Davis. He was already in the air with Exveemon flying towards the extremely powerful Digimon.   
Kimeramon swung his skeleton like hand at Exveemon and Davis, but Exveemon was able to dodge, but most likely only because Kimeramon had let him.   
"Heat Viper!"   
Once again Kimeramon fired his attack, but it wasn't fired at Exveemon like we had all expected, he fired it towards the ground. At all of us!   
"Move! Move! MOVE!" Joe yelled.   
"No kidding!" I responded.   
Joe didn't need us to run we were running the second we'd figured out Kimeramon was attacking us. I don't think any of us had much of a problem getting out of the way of the attack, most of us managed to get clear of the attack, with one exception, me. I foot got caught on a rock; I tripped and fell to the ground, sending Tsunomon rolling away from my arms. I was on my feet in a second, a moments hesitation would cost Tsunomon and I our lives. I bent over and grabbed my Digimon in my arms.   
Too late! Much too late! The attack was too close for me to get away in time; all I could do was wait for the attack to hit. I closed my eyes and waiting. I expected to become incinerated by the massive attack but instead I felt two strong scaly arms wrap around my waist and pull me into the sky, and clear of the heat viper. My eyes opened to find myself in Exveemon's arms, while I held Tsunomon tightly in my own.   
"Clumsy aren't we," Davis teased. "You should really watch where you're going Exveemon and I almost got ourselves killed trying to save your life."   
"I'll try to be more careful next time I'm running for my life."   
Davis laughed then turned his attention back to Kimeramon. "Let's try this again Exveemon."   
Exveemon nodded and turned around flying straight towards Kimeramon.   
"What are you doing!" I yelled.   
"What does it look like? We're going to fight Kimeramon."   
"Are you insane? After what happened to all the other Digimon, we'll be killed! We've got to get out of here!"   
Okay, did I just say that? I was actually suggesting we should run? I think I've been hanging around Kris a bit too long.   
"Not necessarily," Davis said. "Exveemon and I beat him before we can do it again."   
"You got lucky last time there's no way you can beat him now."   
"Then we'll just get lucky again this time," Davis said as Exveemon flew straight at Kimeramon, it was like flying right into the center of a tornado.   
Yet in a way it was kind of exhilarating, that feeling of not knowing what was going to happen whether I was going to live or die was rushing through me, man did I ever love that feeling. Why did I want to run again? Oh yeah, the possibility of death, eh not that big a deal right?   
Kimeramon's Kuwagamon hand easily smacked us away like we were a pathetic insect, I guess to him we were, sending us spiraling towards the ground, fortunately for us Exveemon was able to recover.   
"Ready to try this again?" Exveemon asked.   
"Do we have to?" Tsunomon groaned.   
"We sure do," Davis said. "Let's go Exveemon."   
"You do realize we don't stand a chance right?" I said.   
"Come on don't be so pessimistic," Davis, said. "We can do it. I know we can. Let's go Exveemon."   
Exveemon nodded, he was about to fly towards Kimeramon again, but was stopped as out of nowhere Stingmon, with Ken on his back, shot between Kimeramon and us.   
"Davis what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed."   
"What is with everyone and the pessimism, you're talking like we don't stand a chance."   
"That's because we don't!" Ken yelled. "Kimeramon is too powerful for us to beat right now! I would know I created him! He took everything from me! He's too powerful! Or have you forgotten that from our last encounter with him."   
"Of course I haven't," Davis said. "Have you forgotten that we beat him last time?"   
"You guys got lucky last time! You beat him because Wormmon gave you all his energy to do it, and there's no way I'm letting him do that again."   
"I don't expect you to, just let me-"   
"Raaaar!"   
Kimeramon shot at us like a bullet train, that's exactly what it felt like too. Maybe we should have been paying attention to him instead of talking. Kimeramon's head plowed right into us sending all of us spiraling towards the ground. My eyes widened in fear.   
Exveemon wasn't holding onto me anymore! Tsunomon and I were falling at an amazing speed towards the ground.   
Then just as fast as Kimeramon had hit us Tsunomon and I stopped falling, as I felt a tug at the back collar of my shirt. I looked up to see that Stingmon had caught me by the back of my shirt. Exveemon had also recovered from the hit and was ready to uselessly charge at Kimeramon again.   
"Davis no!" Ken warned. "You can't beat him he's too powerful!"   
"Stop with the bad attitude!" Davis said.   
"He does have a point Davis," Exveemon said. "Kimeramon is incredibly powerful, we might not be able to beat him."   
"Oh not you too, come on we beat him before we can do it again."   
"Davis I'm behind you all the way, but I'm just saying it might be more sensible to run, I mean it could take a miracle to beat him."   
"Then that's just what we'll have to get! A miracle!" as Davis said that I noticed his crest begin to glow dimly. "It seems whenever we're in trouble, and the odds are against us, that a miracle occurs to get us out of it and we always overcome it, and I don't think now should be any different! So let's just say I believe in miracles!"   
With every word that Davis said his crest glowed a brighter and brighter gold light.   
"Davis…." Exveemon said. "I feel funny."   
"The crest…" Tsunomon said his voice.   
The golden light from Davis crests shot from the crest and engulfed both Davis and Exveemon. We'd seen this many times before Exveemon was Digivolving!   
"Exveemon Digivolved to…………………Aeroveedramon!"   
As the golden aura faded away from Davis and Exveemon, Exveemon's Ultimate form was revealed. A much bigger and meaner looking Exveemon, the X on his chest replaced with a V.   
Davis smiled looking at his Digimon. "See, what did I tell you, a Miracle. Let's show this big blowhard whose boss."   
Aeroveedramon flared his wings and once again dove at Kimeramon preparing to launch another attack.   
"Davis no!" Ken warned.   
It wasn't any good, there wasn't anything that could stop those two now. Ken was right to try and stop Davis though. Even though Davis's Digimon was in his Ultimate stage there was no way that he could beat Kimeramon three Ultimates hadn't been able to do that.   
"V-Wing Blade!" Aeroveedramon yelled firing a V-shaped energy beam from his mouth.   
Kimeramon smiled at the attack and fired his own Heat Viper attack. There was no comparing the two attacks. The Heat Viper easily overpowered the V-wing blade, it hadn't slowed the Heat Viper one bit, it only continued to fly at Aeroveedramon and Davis.   
A look of fear washed over both their faces as the attack hit both of them, but they didn't look that scared, their look of fear was almost comical.   
Davis and Aeroveedramon spiraled towards the ground. Luckily for them Aeroveedramon was able to flip himself over catching the ground with his hands and feet immediately taking off into the air again, charging at Kimeramon for the umpteenth time.   
"Heat Viper!" Kimeramon yelled firing his attack.   
This time Aeroveedramon was ready for it, and was able to dodge it, and continued to charge at the mix and match Digimon, but he was smacked away once again by Kimeramon's skeleton like hand.   
"It's no use," Ken said. "Kimeramon's just to powerful! He's unstoppable even in his Ultimate state Aeroveedramon isn't strong enough. I've seen what he can do I created him. This - this is all my fault!"   
"Ken no, no it's not." Stingmon said. "You didn't-"   
"Yes it is !" Ken screamed. "If I hadn't created him then this wouldn't be happening right now! I caused all this pain! It's my fault all those people who were in the dorm was hurt! I caused all this pain and suffering! I'm a horrible person, I've caused so much pain, I thought the days of causing it would end when I threw away that Digimon Emperor outfit, but I'm still causing pain, still causing all this cruelty. It's all my fault."   
I looked up at the former Digimon Emperor questioningly. Could he really believe all these things he was saying? I'd gotten to know Ken over the past few days, during the battles against Infermon, and I knew he wasn't like that, in fact he was one of the kindest person I've ever met, it was hard to believe he had ever been the Digimon Emperor, the way Andrew and Emily had, but I don't think he ever could have been truly evil, not someone like that. Then if it was true about him, why couldn't it be true about Andrew - or even Emily? These same thoughts that Ken was screaming out now could be going through Andrew's head at this moment.   
Yeah, I had definitely been too hasty at condemning the idea of him joining us. Now I actually regretted the fact that he'd decided not to come with us, especially if he was anything like Ken, Ken was a great guy and there was no way I was going to let him say those things about himself.   
"Stop that!" I yelled at him.   
"Why?" Ken said looking down at me. I couldn't help but notice the tears running down his face. "It's true isn't it?"   
"No of course it's not!" I yelled. "Tell me this Ken, look at Kimeramon, now are you anything like him!"   
"No - no why?"   
"That's exactly my point!" I said. "Kimeramon is an out of control insane ruthless cruel monster, but that's just what you said you were. You just completely contradicted yourself. But I know that you're wrong, and that you're not like that, and I know that deep in your heart you know you're not like that too. Kimeramon represents what you used to be, but you're not like that anymore. I know you're not when Kimeramon was defeated before that part of you was destroyed with him, and the only reason you think you're like that now is because he's back too. You've got to break that feeling Ken! Because I know you're not the same person you were before, as the Digimon Emperor, but it doesn't matter if I think that or not. You have to think that Ken, you have to think that of yourself, or it won't do or anyone else any good."   
Ken stared vacantly at me for a while, thinking about what I had just said. I guess it was a lot to take in. I was even surprised at what I had just said; making big speeches like that just wasn't like me, that was Kris's forte, not mine.   
Ken clutched his tag and crest in his hand, and wiped his tears away, no more flowed from his eyes.   
"You're right," he said. "I'm not like that anymore. I'm nothing like that monster up there. I admit that I used to be, I was cruel, I was ruthless, and there was a point when I didn't care who I hurt. But the key word in those phrases, is was! I'm not like that anymore! And I sear I never will be again. From now on I promise to be the person I was before all this happened! Before Sam died! Before my Digivice was modified! Before I became the Digimon Emperor! I swear that I will be the person that I was before my life went haywire! I will be that kind and gentle little boy I was before! My days of cruelty, from now on my life will be dedicated to the theme of my crest! Kindness!"   
The next events happened just like they had for Davis! Ken's crest began to flow pink light from inside his clutched fist, becoming brighter and brighter! The light engulfed all three of us! The light pink blinded us. Now do I even need to tell you what was happening?   
"Stingmon Digivolved to…………………Dinobeemon!"   
Slowly the blinding pink light faded away, I looked up to see a half Insect half Dinosaur like Digimon, Stingmon's Ultimate state.   
"Two Digivolutions to Ultimate in one day," Davis said as Kimeramon tossed him aside next to us. "That's a new one."   
"But do you think it's enough?" Ken asked.   
"We'll never know unless we try."   
"Uh guys," I said. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm not really fond of hanging by my shirt collar."   
"Sorry," Dinobeemon said as he picked me up and placed me on his back next to Ken.   
"Let's give this thing a shot then," Aeroveedramon said.   
Both Digimon found them charging at Kimeramon again.   
"Heat Viper!"   
Dinobeemon and Aeroveedramon both managed to dodge the attack easily, and continued to fly at Kimeramon, but once again both find themselves being hit aside by one of Kimeramon's hands.   
"This isn't working!" Aeroveedramon said. "He's just going to do the same thing to us over and over until we get tired."   
"Even both of our Digimon their Ultimate state isn't enough." Ken said clenching his fist. "He's still too powerful! We can't beat him."   
"Sure we can," Davis said. "We just don't have to do it the traditional way. You're the genius, you can figure out a way to beat him."   
"He's right Ken," I said. "You created Kimeramon, so you know him better than any one else, doesn't he have some sort of a weak point?"   
"You're right!" Ken said quickly. "He does, he's just like Samson."   
"Who?" Davis said sounding confused.   
Actually I was confused too, I knew who Samson was, but I didn't know what Ken was talking about.   
"It's Kimeramon's weak point, it's the same as Samson's." Ken explained. "Didn't you ever wonder why I bothered to give Kimeramon Metalgreymon's hair?"   
"I don't know to make him look stylish?"   
"When I first began to build Kimeramon he kept falling apart, none of the parts would stay together, then I realized it was because they were all unstable, so they wouldn't hold. Metalgreymon's hair was the last part I added, it contained a Digital stabilizer and spread it throughout Kimeramon's body, which kept his body from falling apart. His hair is the only thing keeping that freak together if you take out his hair you take out him. I didn't just give Kimeramon hair to make him look good it serves a purpose just like the rest of his body parts. "   
"Great," Davis said determinedly. "Then let's give this guy a haircut."   
"Head's up!" Dinobeemon yelled.   
Kimeramon charged us this time, trying to ram us with his head. Both Dinobeemon and Aeroveedramon were able to use get out of the way in time, then just barely managed to get out of the way of of Kimeramon's hands which all attempted to grab us.   
"V-Wing Blade!" Aeroveedramon yelled firing his v-shaped energy blade at Kimeramon's hair just behind his head.   
"Irritant Buzz!" Dinobeemon yelled firing a jagged energy beam from his buzzing wings.   
Both attacks were aimed at Kimeramon's hair, they would have hit too, if Kimeramon hadn't hit them away with his black devil like arms. Dinobeemon and Aeroveedramon tried it again, but Kimeramon only tossed the attacks aside again.   
"This isn't working!" Aeroveedramon said. "How are we supposed to cut off his hair if we can't get close enough to hit him."   
"We can't just attack him head on," Ken said. "He's too powerful for that, brute strength isn't going to win this one. We need strategy for that."   
"Very good," I said sarcastically. "You got a strategy we can use."   
"Actually I do."   
"Well you better tell us what it is soon!" Dinobeemon yelled. "Because here he comes again."   
Kimeramon was trying to charge us again, and had his arms outstretched ready to grab a hold of us.   
"Aeroveedramon look over there!" Ken yelled pointing at nothing.   
"Huh what?" Aeroveedramon said looking where Ken had been pointing.   
Kimeramon made a grab at both Aeroveedramon and Dinobeemon, Dinobeemon was able to get out of the way of Kimeramon's Kuwagamon hand, but because he had been distracted Aeroveedramon couldn't get out of the way in time, and found himself caught in the grip of Kimeramon's skeleton hand. Aeroveedramon struggled to escape from Kimeramon's iron grip, but he held him too tightly for any possible escape.   
Kimeramon sneered evilly at the struggling Digimon, and bean forming his Heat Viper in his mouth.   
"This better be part of your plan!" I yelled.   
"Don't worry it is, Dinobeemon I think you know what to do."   
Dinobeemon nodded, and began to fly forward right behind Kimeramon. Kimeramon was too busy dealing with Aeroveedramon so he didn't even notice.   
"Time to take a little off the top!" Dinobeemon said. "Irritant buzz!"   
Dinobeemon fired his attack. Just as Kimeramon realized what was happening, but he realized just in time to be too late. Dinobeemon's attack sliced every last hair on the back of Kimeramon's head clean off.   
We all waited for Ken's prediction to occur, for Kimeramon to fall apart, but it didn't happen, it seemed all slicing off his hair had done was get the monstrous Digimon mad.   
"Raaaar!" Kimeramon screamed angrily tossing Aeroveedramon aside, now concentrating his attention on Dinobeemon.   
"Ken," I said as worry filled my voice. "I thought you said cutting off his hair would be enough to defeat him!"   
"It is! It is! Just give it some time, once the stabilizer stops flowing though his body then he'll fall apart.   
Kimeramon only got closer and closer and didn't show any sign of falling apart anytime soon.   
"Ken!" I yelled.   
"Wait for it." Ken said still as calm as ever.   
Kimeramon's skeleton hand reached for us, he came about an inch away from us before it stopped. The only one it didn't catch by surprise was Ken. In an instant Kimeramon's hand that was only inches away from my face shattered into millions of pieces. Kimeramon looked where is arm had once been in horror, his two black arms also shattered and floated into the sky. Soon the rest of his body parts met the same face, his final arm, his tail his legs, his body, and lastly Kimeramon's Kabuterimon head disintegrated, ending the monsters short lived reign of terror. I'd done it again escaped death, but despite the fact that I'd almost died I still loved that feeling of not knowing whether I was going to die or not. I had no idea whether that skeleton like hand was going to kill me or not, and I loved it!   
"It's over," Ken said smiling. "He's gone, the last remnants of my reign of the Digimon Emperor is gone. I'll never see the any trace of my past as the Digimon Emperor again."   
Janine, Mimi, Sora, Joe, and their Digimon had all gathered in the crater where Kimeramon's heat Viper had hit, and had watched the battle below. Dinobeemon and Aeroveedramon flew down and landed beside them, where Ken Davis and I jumped to the ground from the Ultimate Digimon's back. The second my feet hit the ground I felt two arms wrap around me.   
"Why do you always have to do that?" Janine yelled half angrily half concerned hugging me even tighter than she had after I had returned from almost drowning. "You always scare me like that, for once can you not try to risk your life like that."   
What was with this girl? Just a while ago she was saying I was a jerk, now she was hugging me?   
My normal response would be to say some smart-ass remark, but something told me not to push it. I really liked her, and so far trying to be funny with her had only gotten her mad at me. Instead I wrapped my arms around her. I really expected to be pushed away, but instead she held me tighter.   
Joe sighed and looked at his charred dorm. "Great, now where I am I supposed to live?"   
"It won't matter!" a familiar and horrible voice said. "Because soon you'll be dead!"   
"Please no…" Janine said quietly.   
I recognized that voice from when the control spire had appeared. I looked up hoping not to see what I thought I was going to see, only to have my fears realized. He was standing only feet away in what used to be the courtyard by Joe's dorm.   
Infermon!   
  
----------------   
Well that's part two, yeah I know that Dinobeemon is actually a DNA Digivolution of Exveemon and Stingmon, but it just looked so appropriate for him to be Stingmon's Ultimate state, so no bitching about that 'kay. Don't expect part three for a while. I wish I could have posted it all at once, but I'd rather have you read part of it now then all of it a week from now. Anyway stay tuned for it.


	30. 25 - The Strongest Minions (Part 3)

Okay Part three of CH25 up, not going to put much authro's notes into this one because CH 25 has seen enough of them, have any questions or comments? Tell me about them in a review or e-mail and I'll be happy to answer them. Anyway enjoy   
  
I don't own Digimon but I've said that enough so you know it already, I'll just let you read this chapter   
------------   
Kris   
  
The battle between the two Digimon raged! Metaletemon and Saberleomon had been fighting for about an hour now, with no sign of letting up any time soon. I'd been thrown off of Saberleomon's back a long time ago, we'd both agreed that it would be safer if I stayed in the side lines, even if I didn't want to, that way I wouldn't get hurt and Saberleomon could fight to his best potential and not worry about me getting hurt. So now I found myself off in the sidelines with Jenn and Penguinmon. The restaurant was needless to say trashed not one table or chair was in one piece anymore, just another sign of how intense the battle was.   
"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon yelled firing his trademark attack.   
Metaletemon dodged it, and the attack continued to go forward making yet another hole in the wall. Metaletemon swung one of his massive metal fists, crushing what was left of a nearby table, as Saberleomon dodged to get out of the way. My Digimon landed on a nearby wall, and pushed off from it landing on top of Metaletemon pinning him to the ground, but he didn't stay that way for long, Metaletemon's foot shot up into Saberleomon's stomach sending him flying a few feet away landing on his feet. They glared at each other, both of them panting heavily.   
"Man they're really going at it," Jenn said. "And they don't look like their going to stop anytime soon."   
"I could stop it anytime," Penguinmon said. "If Metaletemon's having trouble with Saberleomon alone, just wait until he fights Saberleomon and I together."   
"Kris she's right, Saberleomon doesn't have to do this alone."   
I shook my head. "No Jenn, as much as I'd like to end this fight now, we can't. Saberleomon wants to do this himself, he's got a score to settle with Metaletemon and he needs to settle it alone, he's my friend I've got to respect that."   
"Kris, you've always tried to do what's best for the team," Jenn pointed out. "Why is this so different? You have the power, to just end it and let Penguinmon in. I'm sure Saberleomon would understand if you let Penguinmon help him."   
"I said no, Saberleomon needs to do this alone."   
"Argh!" Jenn yelled angrily folding her arms and looking away from me. "What is it with you males! You always have to prove your superiority! Why can't you stop being so stubborn and proud and just accept a little help!"   
"I'm sorry, but like I said, Saberleomon wants to do this alone, and I'm going to let him. I'll tell you what, if things get really serious we'll send Penguinmon in to help, but for now just let him fight."   
Jenn sighed. "Alright, at least you're willing to compromise, but you still need some training."   
"What?"   
"Nothing."   
I turned my attention back to the battle as the two Mega Digimon began to fight again.   
"Twin Fang!" Saberleomon yelled firing dozens of tiny needles at Metaletemon.   
Metaletemon jumped into the air dodging the needles.   
"Banana Slip!" Metaletemon yelled in midair tossing a banana peel at Saberleomon, which landed a few feet in front of him.   
Saberleomon looked down questioningly at the banana peel.   
"Is that it?" Saberleomon asked. "During this whole fight all you do is use physical attacks, then you finally you a special attack, and this is it? A banana peel? That's all you've-"   
The banana peel suddenly exploded, sending my Digimon flying due to the massive explosion.   
"Saberleomon!" I yelled covering my eyes, shielding them from my eyes from the dust and blinding light caused by the explosion.   
As the dust cleared, I saw Saberleomon slowly getting up after being hit by the explosion, and glaring angrily and Metaletemon.   
"Very clever," My Digimon said. "You disguise your attack as pathetic to drop the guard of your opponent. Then hit them with a massive attack when they're not ready for it."   
"Uh, yeah that's it," Metaletemon said continuing to smile. "But time for you to taste the power of my most powerful attack!"   
"Going to throw another banana peel at me," Saberleomon mocked.   
"You won't be so lucky. This is the same attack that finished you off last time." Metaletemon smiled, and raised both of his arms. "Metal-"   
"METALETEMON!" a familiar voice boomed, Infermon's voice to be exact.   
"No not him, anything but him!" Jenn yelled searching the room for Infermon.   
I searched the room along with her, but I really didn't think Infermon was here, the voice sounded more it was echoing in my head, instead of actually hearing it.   
"Infermon," Metaletemon said. "Nice to hear from you but I'm busy right now, please call back later."   
"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Infermon yelled. It still sounding like I was hearing him from the inside of my head, rather than the outside.   
"Yes Infermon," Metaletemon said nervously, and for the first time that stupid Elvis like smile disappeared, and he actually seemed worried. That was a switch; he always seemed so arrogant and cocky.   
"I want you to come to my location immediately!"   
"I'm busy dealing with the Digidestined, and the Digimon that destroyed me, right now."   
"You can deal with them later," Infermon said. "Right now I need you here."   
"Why should I listen to you? I'm a Mega Digimon baby! You're just an Ultimate. I'll deal with you're problems when I'm ready."   
"You come to my location immediately!" Infermon boomed.   
"Why should I?"   
"Because if you don't then you'll have Evamon to deal with!"   
"Uh-I-" Metaletemon said as his face began to look worried. "Fine, I'll be there. Banana slip!"   
Metaletemon tossed a banana peel at the closest wall, which exploded on impact.   
"Going so soon?" Saberleomon yelled.   
"We'll finish this later!" Metaletemon said. "I'm not dumb enough to mess with Evamon, unlike you pathetic idiots."   
Metaletemon gave one last wave and ran out the hole in the wall he had made.   
Jenn breathed a sigh of relief. "He's gone, it's finally over, for tonight anyway."   
"I only wish Jenn," I said climbing onto Saberleomon's back. "We've got to follow him."   
"Follow him?" Jenn said. "Why, he's heading towards Infermon, do you really want to fight them both?"   
"Of course I don't," I said. "That's why we need to follow him, to stop him from getting to Infermon, so we don't have to fight them both. We have to destroy him before he gets to Infermon; I have a feeling that it wouldn't be a good idea to let those two get together."   
"Oh, right." Jenn said. "Yeah, you're right, let's stop him then, but - but do we have do destroy him?"   
"Yes," I said boldly. "I don't like it either, but just stopping him isn't enough. He'll just do more damage, sometimes the only way to stop destruction - is to cause it."   
Jenn sighed. "Alright, let's go."   
I took her hand and helped her and Penguinmon climb onto my Digimon's back, she wrapped her arms around me from behind. God I loved the feeling of being so close to here, but there was no time to think about that now, we had a job to do.   
"Hang on," Saberleomon said. "I'm going to start running full speed, try and hold onto your lunch!"   
Saberleomon lunged out one of the several holes in the wall that had been caused during the battle and began running his full speed. He wasn't kidding about the possibility of us losing our lunch. He was running much faster than I would have expected. He made a cheetah look like a snail.   
The wind stung my face we were moving so fast, I felt any second that I would lose my lunch.   
"You okay back there?" I said to Jenn.   
"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me."   
"Okay, just making sure."   
I turned my attention back to the task at hand, catching Metaletemon, but despite how fast Saberleomon was running, he still wasn't fast enough. In fact Metaletemon was moving faster than Saberleomon. How was it possible that a clumsy Metal monkey was faster than Saberleomon?   
"Saberleomon you've got to move faster." I yelled. "We're losing him."   
"I'm trying, he's just faster than I expected. I don't remember being this fast the last time we fought, of course I don't remember much at all from my past life."   
Saberleomon began to increase his speed slightly, but it wasn't enough, just ahead of us the Metaletemon was becoming smaller and smaller.   
"We can't lose him!" I yelled. "If he gets to Infermon who knows what could happen."   
"He's too fast," my Digimon groaned. "Even if I did catch him I'd be to tired to do anything about it."   
"Jenn, do you think Parrotmon could fly faster than Saberleomon can run?"   
"How about it Penguinmon?"   
"I'll give it a shot."   
"Penguinmon Digivolved to…………….Kiwimon!"   
"Kiwimon Digivolved to………………..Parrotmon!"   
"Go!" I yelled. "Saberleomon and I will catch up."   
Jenn nodded, as jumping onto Parrotmon's back.   
"And be careful!" I yelled.   
Parrotmon took off like a bullet train, it was safe to say that she was faster than Saberleomon, but I still wasn't sure that she could catch Metaletemon in time. Saberleomon began to slow down from exhaustion but still continued to run. Things only got worse as I saw the scene ahead. Complete and total wreckage, buildings were now piles of flaming wreckage, others were nothing but piles of ashes.   
"What could have done this," Saberleomon said surveying the wreckage.   
"I'll give you one guess." I said angrily.   
"Uh Kris isn't this Joe's campus?"   
Those last words hit me like a ton of bricks. He was right, this was definitely Joe's college campus, or what used to be Joe's campus anyway.   
"You don't think-"   
I unclipped my Digivice from my waist switching it into radar mode. There were a number of Digidestined and Digimon, as well as others in our own location. I looked up to see two familiar Mega Digimon flying overhead; I'd seen them during the battle against Myotismon. Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon! With Tai and Matt riding on their backs. They weren't the only ones there though, behind them were Megakabuterimon, Magnaangemon, and Angewomon, each with their respective partner riding on their back, plus Cody and Armadillomon who were riding atop of Magnaangemon, Rob and Gotsumon atop of Megakabuterimon, and Sean and Tapirmon atop of Metalgarurumon.   
"Hey guys!" I yelled up at them. "What are you doing here?"   
"We got a distress signal from Dan," Tai yelled down us. "Apparently for good reason, Sora, Mimi, Janine, Yolei and Davis are already there."   
"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.   
"No," Tai answered. "We just got a distress signal."   
"We better get there quickly then." I said.   
Saberleomon sighed. "No rest for the weary."   
He increased his speed to match up with the three Digimon flying overhead. We continued to run until we reached our destination, and the center of all the destruction.   
Jenn and Parrotmon were just arriving, diving between Metaletemon and Infermon, in a desperate attempt to stop whatever they were doing.   
"Banana slip!" Metaletemon yelled tossing a banana peel which exploded on impact on Parrotmon's head.   
"Aaaaah!" Parrotmon screamed in pain as she became Ostrimon, causing both of them to plummet towards the ground!   
"NO!" I screamed.   
Saberleomon jumped into the air, not even needing to be told what to do, he knew me well enough. He jumped put all his energy into making it in time. He caught Ostrimon carefully in his teeth, while I caught Jenn in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled.   
"I guess it would sound really lame if I said 'my hero'."   
I met her smile, with one of my own. "Yeah it definitely would."   
Saberleomon landed next to the crowd of the rest of our teammates, each of them were holding their Rookie, or In-Training Digimon in their arms, probably hurt by Infermon.   
"What happened here?" I asked.   
"You really don't want to know," Dan said. "Just Infermon doing what he does best, causing utter terror."   
Soon Tai, Wargreymon and the others landed alongside us as well, as they landed everyone jumped off of the Digimon's back.   
"Time to end this, Infermon." Tai said.   
"So what was it that you had to tear me away form my fight with Saberleomon?" Metaletemon said approaching Infermon. "You want me to deal with these Digidestined because you're too weak."   
"I don't want you destroy them, but I do need you to help me destroy them myself." Infermon said.   
I really didn't like the way he had said that.   
"You expect the two of us to work as a team? Sorry Etemon works alone baby."   
"That's good, because you won't have to worry about fighting in a team for very LONG!"   
Suddenly without warning one of Infermon's claws shot forward and impaled Metaletemon's chest.   
"Wh-what are you doing," Metaletemon said as a horrified look appeared on his face.   
"What does it look like," Infermon laughed. "I thought even an idiot like you could figure it out. I need your data. Too bad you had to be so arrogant, I wouldn't have been able to destroy you if you hadn't let your guard down."   
"Aaaaah!" Metaletemon gave one last scream before he was destroyed and he shattered into a millions of pieces, just like we'd seen happen to so many other Digimon.   
"It's been so long since I've had a decent meal."   
Infermon's mouth opened wide and he sucked in all of Metaletemon's data. He licked his lips the final bits of data were sucked into his mouth.   
"Delicious, who would have thought a moron like him would taste so good, much better than Kimeramon." Suddenly the ground began to shake below our feet. "Finally, I've gathered enough data. Time for you Digidestined to finally meet your end!"   
"That's a bold statement," Wargreymon said. "Considering you're only an Ultimate."   
Infermon smiled. "Not for long."   
A huge circle of light burst from the ground engulfing Infermon in its center.   
"I don't like this," Gotsumon said. "We've seen this happen before."   
"Infermon Digivolved to………………..Diaboromon!"   
The light faded revealing a new and improved Infermon, or now Diaboromon. There was now a giant half insect half devil like Digimon standing over us.   
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon took a step back upon seeing the giant Digimon. "It's his Mega state!" Wargreymon yelled.   
"That's - that's impossible!" Izzy yelled. "He didn't absorb any human data, just Metaletemon."   
"You Digidestined really are fools!" Diaboromon said grinning. "Just because I only ate human data doesn't mean it's the only data I can use. It's just much tastier, plus provides much more power, than a Digimon's. I just prefer human data to a Digimon's. But ever since I became Infermon, I realized that I shouldn't be so picky, and began to eat Digimon data as well, every time one of you fools destroyed one of my minions you just made me stronger. Kimeramon and Metaletemon were the ones to put me over the top, now, if you don't mind I'll be destroying you now."   
Magnaangemon, Megakabuterimon, and Angewomon were the first to stand up. "Not if we have anything to say about it." Megakabuterimon said.   
"You guys can't," Wargreymon warned.   
"You have no idea have no idea how powerful he is." Metalgarurumon said.   
"Then us Mega level Digimon will just have to help," Saberleomon said stepping up to the three Ultimate Digimon.   
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon glanced at their respective Digidestined partner. Tai and Matt both nodded giving them the go ahead.   
"Kris, I think it would be a better idea if you weren't riding on my back during this fight, it's too dangerous."   
I only nodded as I jumped off of my Digimon's back Jenn was soon to follow. The second I was off Saberleomon began running towards Diaboromon ready for one extreme fight. The rest of the Digimon, followed him also rushing into battle, I only hoped that Diaboromon wasn't as powerful as Tai said he was.   
"Catastrophe Cannon!" Diaboromon opened his mouth wide and fired a massive energy beam, the attack hit almost all of the Digimon attacking Diaboromon, only the three Mega Digimon were able to dodge it, and Saberleomon was barely able to do that. The attack was so massive that it completely covered, all three Ultimate Digimon, despite they're large sizes the attack had completely engulfed them all.   
"Megakabuterimon!"   
"Magnaangemon!"   
"Angewomon!"   
As the attack cleared, all that remained were three very weak in-Training Digimon laying on the ground, Izzy, Kari and T.K all rushed to the sides of their injured Digimon.   
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon took to the air hovering right above Diaboromon   
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled forming an energy ball in his palms, and tossing it at Diaboromon.   
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon yelled forming an energy ball in his mouth and tossing it at Diaboromon.   
Both attacks hit Diaboromon in the face, but they didn't even phase him.   
"Pathetic," he said grinning.   
Before we had even realized he'd moved Diaboromon had jumped into the air and was above Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. Diaboromon fists landed square in both of their heads sending the two Mega Digimon crashing towards the ground. They both returned to their rookie forms.   
"That was quick…" Agumon said weakly before he passed out.   
Diaboromon landed just in front of Saberleomon, smashing the pavement below his feet as he landed.   
"Well that would only leave one left," Diaboromon said grinning evilly at Saberleomon.   
Saberleomon growled. "Bring it on you oversized bug!"   
"As you wish!"   
Diaboromon's fists came crashing down where Saberleomon had once been standing. Saberleomon jumped out of the way, and landed on the side of the only building in the area not a flaming pile of ruble, only to have Diaboromon's fists crash on the building, but luckily for him my Digimon was able to get out of the way just in time, this time landing on Diaboromon himself. Diaboromon copied the same technique he'd been using before, but still ending up missing the agile lion Digimon and hitting himself.   
"Aaaaah!" Diaboromon screamed in pain.   
"My you certainly are clumsy," Saberleomon said laughing.   
But the mockery only made Diaboromon mad.   
"How dare you make me hurt myself, then insult me! I'm going to destroy you!"   
"How exactly you haven't exactly had any luck so far."   
"I'm glad you asked that." Diaboromon's eyes locked on me. "I'll destroy you by cutting off the source of your power."   
"Don't you dare!" Saberleomon yelled.   
Too late. In less than a second Diaboromon's hands shot forwards, and trapped me in their iron grip. He brought me up to eye level.   
"KRIS!" Jenn and Saberleomon yelled at the same time.   
"Let him go you bastard!" Jenn screamed in anger.   
Diaboromon glared evilly at me. "Time to die leader of the Canadian Digidestined." Diaboromon said beginning to put pressure on my body.   
"I said let him go!" Jenn screamed.   
In total anger Jenn took a run at Diaboromon, before Saberleomon stopped her by grabbing her shirt in his teeth, she continued to struggle, but Saberleomon had a firm grip on her.   
"Let me go Saberleomon!" Jenn yelled. "I have to help him!"   
"You'll get killed," Saberleomon said. "Just leave it to me."   
Jenn slowly began to calm down, and stopped struggling.   
"Fine, handle it, but you better. God help you if you don't bring him back safely!"   
"Aaaaah!" I screamed in horrible pain as Diaboromon increased the pressure on me, I felt like my bones could break any second now.   
Saberleomon lunged at the giant Digimon that held me.   
"Pathetic fool!" Diaboromon said.   
It all happened in a second, things went from bad to worse. Diaboromon's free hand moved lightning quick, and snatched Saberleomon out of the air with his free hand, and gripped him tightly just like he was holding me. I wanted to scream, not because of the pain but because Saberleomon was in pain, I'd rather be crushed myself than see the same thing happen to Saberleomon.   
"STOP IT!" Jenn yelled. "Let them go!"   
Diaboromon grinned evilly. "Who's going to make me!"   
"I will!" A familiar voice from above said.   
"Huh?" Diaboromon said looking up.   
"Spinning Needle!'"   
From above dozens of razor sharp needles shot out of the sky hitting Diaboromon directly in the eye.   
"Aaaaah!" Diaboromon yelled rubbing his eyes causing him to drop Saberleomon and I.   
I could barely move, so Saberleomon picked me up and carried me to the others, only to turn around again to once again face Diaboromon.   
I could feel Jenn's arms wrapped around me as my vision slowly returned, I saw face filled with concern looking down at me.   
"Are you okay?" she asked.   
"Yeah, I think I'm going to be okay," I said weakly. "What's going on what hit Diaboromon?"   
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
Her finger pointed in the direction of Diaboromon's attacker, and I saw an Airdramon rushing into the battle, but it wasn't the Airdramon that I really noticed, it's who was riding on it's back. Andrew!   
I slowly brought myself out of Jenn's arms and slowly stood up.   
"Kris, be careful." Jenn said. "You were almost crushed."   
"I'll be okay," I said then turned my attention back to Andrew. "Andrew glad to see you made it!"   
"Skip the stupid pleasantries!" Andrew yelled. "You guys have to get out of here now! While you have the chance, I'll hold him off."   
"Are you nuts!" Tai yelled at him. "You have no idea how powerful he is. You can't possibly beat him alone!"   
"I have no intention of beating him! I just need to hold him off long enough for you guys to get away."   
"Is this the same guy who was trying to kill us just a week ago?" Dan asked.   
"You won't be able to hold him off for five seconds, he's not only a Mega Digimon he's an extremely powerful Mega Digimon, he's too powerful for Saberleomon let alone Airdramon."   
"Then we'll just have to take it up a notch," Andrew said clutching his crest in his hand as it began to glow.   
"Airdramon Digivolved to…………………..Gigadramon!"   
The white light quickly cleared revealing Andrew's Digimon's Ultimate state, a Digimon that looked almost exactly like Megadramon, except he was completely black and had metallic wings.   
"Whoa," Dan said. "What happened to Phantomon?"   
"Now get out of here!" Andrew yelled. "Gigadramon and I will hold them off!"   
"You'll be killed!" Janine yelled.   
"Fine, then I'll be killed it's not like it matters, I deserve it after all I've done. It's you guys that are important you're the real Digidestined, I'm just some modified creation of Evamon's now run."   
"We-re not-"   
"I said run!" Andrew yelled. "There's no other way! I can hold him off long enough for you guys to escape, then formulate a plan to beat him. Just go!"   
"Kris," Tai said stepping up to me. "You know he's right."   
I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I don't feel right about just leaving him here….I - I'm staying here to fight hold him off with you Andrew!"   
"Enough of this!" Diaboromon yelled swinging his fists at Gigadramon who was just barely able to dodge it."   
"There's no more time!" Andrew yelled. "If you guys want to leave, and do it now!"   
I made eye contact with Tai. "Take the others and go!" I told him. "I'll stay here, and help hold Diaboromon off."   
"Are you sure?" Tai asked.   
"I'm sure, Gigadramon isn't enough to hold him off, he'll need help, and Saberleomon and I are the only ones still in commission powerful enough to do it. Just go."   
"Alright," my co-leader said nodding. "It's your decision and there's no way I'm going to be able to stop you. Just try to stay alive."   
I smiled. "That's always the goal."   
He gave me one last nod, took Agumon in his arms, and started running. "Let's go now!" he instructed everyone else.   
The other Japanese Digidestined looked at me, then Tai, and very reluctantly began following Tai.   
Tai was every bit he great leader that I thought he was, he was doing what was best for the fight even if he didn't want to. I could tell he didn't want to leave Andrew and I here alone to fight against impossible odds, but he did it anyway because he knew he had to, sacrifice four lives to save millions, a policy that -while I hate to admit it - I agreed with. The only ones that remained now were my own teammates.   
"Didn't you here what Tai said!" I yelled to them. "Run! Get out of here."   
"We don't follow Tai." Sean said. "We follow you."   
"Then listen to me and run!"   
"But-"   
"I said RUN!" I yelled. "I'm the captain, it's time for me to go down with the ship, now run and come again to fight again another day. Tai's your leader now, he'll lead you to victory, I know it, just please for me please just run."   
No one else said a word; four of them just gave me one last look and began running from the battle scene just like the others had, Jenn and Ostrimon were the only ones that remained, her head was sunk down, she didn't want to look me in the eyes.   
Great, I was afraid of this. I slowly approached her, placing my hand on her shoulder.   
"Jenn, it's time for you to go."   
"I don't want to go!" she said raising her head revealing a river of tears running down her face. "Because once I go I know I'll never see you again."   
I drew her closer and hugged her as tightly as I could; trying my best to comfort her I knew it wouldn't work.   
"I know," I said softly. "And I'm sorry, I know I'm the reason you're crying like this, and I hate it, but this is something I have to do. I'm doing it for you."   
"Stupid jerk, why do you have to be so heroic? How come as soon as we get together, something I've been waiting for, for years you have to go and do this?"   
"I don't know, it doesn't seem fair to me either." I drew us into one last kiss, breaking it all too soon. "Now, Jenn please go now. The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt."   
"Okay, I'll go, I understand why you have do this, you're the leader it's in your job description. But even though you're acting so heroic, so brave, I know you well enough to know that you'd rather be running away like the rest of us are, you're scared stiff on the inside, you don't want to do this, but your damn heroic nature is just bigger than your common sense."   
"You're right," I said smiling. "You do know me well."   
She turned to leave, then broke into a run, and turned to look at me one more time. "I love you!"   
I smiled despite the danger I was going to face.   
"I love you too." Were my last words to her as she disappeared into the distance.   
I turned around, looking back into the danger, to see Andrew and Gigadramon were flying just a few feet, above Saberleomon, who was a few feet in front of Diaboromon who wasn't really doing anything just staring at the four of us.   
"You bastard!" I said to the giant Digimon in front of us. "You let them go didn't you. You could have stopped them from running any time you wanted to."   
Diaboromon smiled. "Yes I did, I just thought it would be a lot more fun to hunt them down one by one. Than to kill them all at once."   
I clenched my fists angrily. That's what I thought, we'd been talking for a while letting our guard drop he could have just attacked us while we'd been talking.   
"You didn't have to stay you know." Andrew said. "Gigadramon and I could have handled this on our own."   
"Yeah right," I said grinning.   
"But if you really do feel like helping, we could use it."   
"Then you're going to get it." I said. "Ready buddy."   
"Nope," Saberleomon answered. "But let's do it anyway."   
Diaboromon grinned. "You humans are so pathetic, so willing to die! But if that's what you wish I'd be happy to grant it."   
"Stop talking and let's fight!" Saberleomon yelled.   
That's when the battle began both Digimon charged at the giant Digimon, both knowing they didn't stand a chance but fighting their hearts out anyway. 


	31. 26 - Full Power

** Chapter 26: Full Power   
  
The battle that both Andrew and I knew we were destined to lose began as Saberleomon clamped landed on Diaboromon's left arm and clamped his teeth onto hit. Meanwhile Gigadramon broke into a dive and head butted Diaboromon's chest. Diaboromon just laughed, tossed Saberleomon off of him effortlessly like he was some annoying tick, and hit Gigadramon aside with the back of his hand. Saberleomon landed on his feet a few feet away.   
But Gigadramon wasn't so lucky; Diaboromon had only hit him casually but that didn't mean there wasn't a lot of power in it. The "casual" hit sent both Gigadramon and Andrew flying into the ground, with Gigadramon's face in the pavement.   
Andrew slowly recovered from the crash, shook his head and sat up on Gigadramon's back.   
"Gigadramon!" Andrew yelled in concern, the first time I'd ever seen him concerned.   
"I'm fine," Gigadramon said slowly getting up. "What a hit though."   
"You worthless Digimon!" Diaboromon mocked. "You call that a hit? I was hardly even trying."   
This was looking bad! Diaboromon had just kind of waved his hand and hit Gigadramon aside, I didn't want to think of what a real hit could do!   
"You got lucky," Gigadramon said angrily, as he unfolded his wings, which had been retracted during the crash into the ground. "Next time you won't be so lucky, but I think you should wait here on the ground Andrew."   
"But I-"   
"You'll just get hurt, what if I crash like that again and I land on my back, plus I'd be distracted trying to make sure you don't get hurt, please for me just wait down here where it's safe."   
Andrew sighed. "Alright, I guess if you're distracted there's a better chance of you getting hurt, and that's the last thing I want."   
Andrew slid down Gigadramon's tail, and onto the ground and patted him. "Good luck buddy, I feel bad not being up there with you."   
"Hey I wouldn't be able to fight at all if it weren't for you, so in a way you are up there fighting with me." Gigadramon said as he took to the air once again, and joined the battle.   
I couldn't help but look at Andrew confused. Was this really the same guy who had enslaved tortured and killed Digimon? Now he was being caring and considerate for his own Digimon. Of course it was understandable that there was so much of a difference, the Andrew that we fought against was probably a different person than what Andrew was really like. He thought it was a game; he was just playing his role in the game. Now to him it was no longer a game it was understandable he would be a different person. I was just glad he was on our side now.   
"Gigadramon!" Saberleomon yelled at Andrew's Digimon. "Physical attacks aren't going to work, we need to try another method."   
Gigadramon nodded. "I got'cha! Giga missile!"   
Gigadramon's missile launcher popped open, and he launched a missile at Diaboromon's head. Diaboromon didn't even try to dodge it, he just looked at the missile as it exploded in his face, the monstrous Digimon just laughed and spit out a cloud of smoke.   
"What was that it?" Diaboromon said. "That was pathetic."   
"That's not the method that I meant!" Saberleomon said.   
"Then what did you mean?" Gigadramon asked.   
"I mean use our heads, find his weak point, and then exploit it."   
"You fools!" Diaboromon yelled. "I have no weak spot! I am invincible! And I'm really getting tired of this pathetic fight! You Digidestined have proved to be very disappointing, the way Evamon talked about you I expected much more, and I would prefer a much more challenging fight, so I'm sorry but I'm going to have to end this right now!"   
It happened all two quickly for any of us to notice. Diaboromon jumped into the air, actually it looked more like he disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared right below Gigadramon.   
"Hey!" Gigadramon yelled in surprise and fear as Diaboromon's hand clamped onto his tail.   
"Goodbye Andrew and Kris!" Diaboromon said snapping Gigadramon back like a whip then tossing him straight at us!   
The giant flying lizard flew at us way too fast for us to get out of the way. All we saw was a blur of gray flying at us; all we could do was stare in horror and fear as the giant Digimon flew at us. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, yet quickly at the same time, it was hard to explain. A green blur suddenly covered us and pushed us out of the way, and stopped just as Gigadramon's massive head crashed down beside us, inches away from crushing us. I glanced over at the 'green blur', who was obviously Saberleomon, who had pushed us aside at amazing speed, and panting heavily.   
"Saberleomon, I didn't know you could move that fast," I said.   
"Neither…did…I." Saberleomon said panting very heavily, then collapsing, becoming engulfed in a dreading white glow, and shrunk down into Elecmon again, at the same time Gigadramon also began to glow and shrunk down to his In-Training state.   
"Evaupamon!" Andrew said cradling his Digimon in his arms.   
I ran to Elecmon's side, and knelt beside him. "So okay buddy?" I asked.   
"I've felt better," he said looking up at me and smiling despite the situation. "I'm sorry, I tried to beat him, he-he was just too strong for me, now I've used up all my energy and now we don't stand a chance."   
I carefully picked Elecmon up and held him in my arms – he was a lot heavier than I thought.   
"It's okay, you were just trying to save us, and no offense but we all knew we didn't stand a chance even when you were in your Mega state."   
"So now what?" Elecmon asked. "We just wait to die."   
I didn't answer; I did what Andrew and Evaupamon were already doing, glaring up at Diaboromon, as he looked down on us with an arrogant grin on his face.   
"Run," he said softly.   
"What?" Andrew said stepping back.   
"You heard me," Diaboromon said. "I'm giving the four of you one last chance, run. You have thirty seconds."   
"Kris?"   
"I don't trust him for a second," I said. "But it's not like we have much of a choice, do what he says run!"   
I turned around and ran away from the scene as fast as possible; Andrew was hesitant but was behind me in a second.   
"Three…two…. one…" Diaboromon counted down as he ran away from him as fast as possible.   
I hated this! I hated feeling so weak, like I was some pathetic extra in a movie running for my life, and I don't think Andrew liked it any better than me, he used to be the Digimon Emperor he used to cause this on others, now he was running himself, it was weird it was a step up and a step down at the same time.   
Suddenly an explosion rocked the entire area directly behind us, knocking both Andrew and I off of our feet, face down on the ground, Elecmon rolled out of my arms. I began get up to try and pick him up, but I was stopped, and paralyzed in fear as I saw a pile of ruble from above which fell right on top of me. I closed my eyes waiting for death to come, it didn't. My eyes opened, I was under a pile of ruble, but I was fine, a bent steel beam was right over my head forming a curve right above me, which had also shielded me from the ruble above.   
I smiled and laughed nervously. "Man what a lucky break huh Elecmon?"   
No answer. No! It – it couldn't   
"Elecmon?" I said. "Elecmon!"   
Nothing I searched the area but all I could see around me was the beam over my head, surrounded by a pile of ruble. Elecmon had rolled away from me, he must be under some of the ruble, like I was but he probably hadn't been as lucky as I had, he probably didn't get a steel beam shield – we was probably – No! He couldn't I wouldn't accept that, not until I actually saw it with my own eyes, which I prayed I never would.   
"Elecmon!" I yelled. "Elecmon! Where are you!"   
"Right here," a weak voice said as a pile of cement ahead of me began to move and Elecmon emerged.   
I scooped him up in my arms immediately and hugged him tightly.   
"You scared the hell out of me!"   
"Thanks for your concern, I'm fine by the way," Andrew said emerging from the same pile of cement cradling Evaupamon.   
"Sorry," I said. "I-"   
"Calm down," Andrew said. "I was just kidding, did you not expect the Digimon Emperor to make a joke."   
I smiled and looked him over, I couldn't believe he wasn't hurt more than he was, he shouldn't even be alive, all that he had were a couple of bleeding scratches on his face, aside from that he was fine, I was glad, he had been the Digimon Emperor but he was still part of the team, and I guess now he'd be considered a friend.   
"That was too easy," Diaboromon said. "But I guess it's time to round up the rest of them."   
I didn't hear anything, else it was impossible for us to tell what was happening. All I could feel was a huge pit in my stomach, knowing the fact that he was about to find and attack all my friends, especially Jenn the one I cared for more than anyone else in world with the possible exception of Elecmon, and we couldn't do anything to stop it, we were trapped under all this ruble. All we could do was sit her and wait.   
  
* * *   
  
_Jenn_   
  
I wiped a river of tears from my eyes as I ran for my life. I don't know why I was even bothering both wiping away my tears and running. Stopping my tears from running down my face was like trying to start a waterfall from falling, they were just falling at too steady a pace, and there was no need for me to run for my life either. Why should and try and save my life, it might as well be over. Kris was gone…. he was off fighting an impossible fight, one of which would most definitely result in his death.   
That thought only made the tears increase, and I couldn't take it anymore, I fell to my knees as the tears flowed even more, I dropped my Ostrimon on the ground, but I didn't care nothing mattered to me anymore. I'd gotten far away from Diaboromon that I didn't need to run anymore.   
I couldn't believe this, I'd lost him, and I'd lost everything! He was everything to me, my best friend, my boyfriend, everything.   
"Stupid jerk," I said vainly trying to wipe my tears away. "Why did he have to do that, why does he have to be so heroic? Can't he see how important he is to me?"   
Ostrimon walked back over to me.   
"Jenn you know he's doing it because he cares for you," she said. "He'd rather die than see you hurt."   
"I know," I said. "It's just not fair!" It's not fair!" I slammed my fist against the ground angrily. "I love him, I can't lose him I – I can't!"   
I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
"I know it's not," I heard Yolei say.   
I hit her hand away from my shoulder, and stood up I didn't want her pity! I'd deal with this on my own! I just wanted to be alone right now, the only person who I wanted to be with right now was Kris, but I knew that was impossible, I'd never see him again.   
"Just leave me alone," I said coldly keeping my back turned to her. "Just go away."   
"Jenn I know it's hard but-"   
"Really!" I yelled maybe a little to harshly! "Do you know how painful it is to care for someone more than your own life? To love him! Then suddenly lose him! Do you have any idea how painful that is?"   
"I-"   
"No of course you don't! He's gone I'm never going to see him again!"   
"Come on you don't have to be so pessimistic," Cody, said as I realized he and Armadillomon were there. The three of us were the only ones in the area; we'd all gotten split up while we ran from the battle. "We don't know for sure that he'll die."   
"Look, I love Kris more than anyone, only Elecmon could ever care for him more, but even I'm willing to accept that he doesn't stand a chance – and it's killing me! I don't want him to die! I care too much about him!"   
I found myself falling to my knees once again breaking out in tears. "It's just not fair," I said softly.   
I could feel Yolei's hand rest on my shoulder again. "I know," she said.   
I didn't push her away this time; I didn't have the energy for that.   
"Uh I hate to break up this moment," Hawkmon said. "But if you would look skyward, I think you'd see a good reason for a retreat!"   
I didn't even bother to look, what did it matter anyway, but the others must have.   
"Jenn get up!" Ostrimon ordered. "We've got to get out of here!"   
"Why bother," I said. "He's gone, what's the point."   
"Stop this!" Ostrimon yelled. "You know very well that the last thing Kris would want was for you to just give up! He's doing this so you won't get hurt! There are two Thundermon heading straight for us! If you stay and they hurt you Kris's sacrifice will mean nothing! And I use that term loosely because there's no guarantee that Kris is dead or is going to die! Now let's go!"   
She was right, Kris doesn't want me to get hurt, in the same way I don't want him to get hurt, moping around here wasn't going to change the fact that I might loose him, I had to run, even if I felt there was no point. I looked up, and sure enough there were two ball shaped Digimon flying right at us, one on either side of us. Looks like Diaboromon wasn't going to let us go that easily, he must have sent some of his minions after us, it was definitely time to run, except for one detail.   
"Okay we better get out of here," I said. "But I think there's a problem."   
"We don't have time for whatever it is!" Cody said. "We better just run."   
"That's the whole problem," I said. "I don't know if you noticed but there's one on either side of us, we go either ways and they've got us, both ways our blocked. There's no way out!"   
There was an awkward silence, as the Thundermon only got closer.   
"Wait there is one way," Yolei said. "Up! Hawkmon I know you're weak from your fight with Kimeramon but do you think you could still Digivolve."   
"I'll give it a shot." Hawkmon said.   
"Then do it!" Yolei ordered.   
"Hawkmon Digivolved to…………………Aquillamon!"   
"Let's go now!" Aquillamon yelled not wasting anytime.   
The giant eagle Digimon flared his wings grabbed Ostrimon and I in one of his talons, and Cody and Armadillomon in the other, while sweeping Yolei onto his back.   
"Thunder Volt!" both Thundermon yelled firing two bolts of electricity.   
Aquillamon moved out of the way just in time flying straight up into the air just out of the way of the two attacks which collided and cancelled each other out. The Thundermon continued to fly towards each other then stopped seconds before they were about to ram into each other and started flying upwards towards us, flying in a double helix fashion.   
Aquillamon stopped flying up and straightened out his flight, the Thundermon reached our height and did the same, and they were gaining on us fast! I couldn't believe how agile they were in flight.   
"Yolei," Aquillamon said. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer. I'm weakened from that hit from Kimeramon. I could outrun them for sure, but I'm weakened they're going to catch up any second now."   
"Damn!" Yolei yelled slamming her fist down.   
"Ow! That doesn't exactly help!"   
"Oops sorry," Yolei said laughing nervously.   
"So what exactly are our options then?" Cody said.   
"I only see one," Armadillomon said. "We land and fight, I'm not weakened from any previous battles I can take them on."   
"Yeah," Aquillamon said. "And though I'm a little weakened I'm sure I can still fight, it's this steady pace of flying that's driving me nuts."   
"Then let's do it," Yolei announced. "Aquillamon land in that empty lot there, and we'll take these balls of electricity down!"   
"Why didn't we just do this in the first place," I said quietly as Aquillamon landed in a nearby empty lot. Placing the five of us down safely down on the ground, and then taking to the air again to fight the Thundermon.   
"Go get him Armadillomon!" Cody instructed his Digimon.   
Armadillomon nodded as Cody's Digivice activated.   
"Armadillomon Digivolved to………….Ankylomon!"   
The two Digimon both rushed into the battle as all four Digimon charged at each other, but the battle never started. Without warning both Thundermon were suddenly engulfed in a blue energy beam that incinerated them instantly. Aquillamon and Ankylomon both froze in their tracks.   
"I know that attack!" Cody said as his eyes moved to the source of the energy beam, as did mine and everyone else's.   
The attack had come from a Mummy like Digimon, but he wasn't the only one we had to worry about, beside him was a spider like Digimon.   
"Great, just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, these losers show up," Yolei said referring to the two new Digimon.   
"You know them?" I asked.   
Cody nodded. "We fought and defeated them right before you guys and Diaboromon showed up. They're Arukenemon, and Mummymon."   
The Mummy like Digimon who I assumed was Mummymon grinned and pointed the gun he was holding at us.   
"We don't have time to deal with you right now!" Yolei yelled. "We've got bigger more powerful Digimon to worry about."   
"You mean Evamon's pathetic pets?" The Spider like Digimon who I assumed was Arukenemon said.   
"Please that fool really is pathetic our master is so much more powerful."   
"You – you don't work for Evamon?" I said.   
"Of course not," Mummymon said. "Why would we work for that pathetic half Digimon, it's taken him decades to build up his body, our master is almost done his, he's so much stronger."   
"Great," I muttered. "Now on top of Evamon we've got another dark force to deal with."   
"Don't worry about them," Yolei said. "They're just a little arrogant, I'm sure whoever their talking about isn't that strong, we can deal with it."   
"Then let's do so," Ankylomon said stepping between the two Digimon and us.   
"I'm with you Ankylomon," Aquillamon said doing the same thing.   
"Can they win?" I asked.   
"Sure," Yolei said confidently. "We beat them before, and now we're even stronger, so we shouldn't have much of a problem."   
"We'll change that thought!" Mummymon yelled. "Snake Bandage!"   
Mummymon's bandages unraveled and wrapped themselves around Ankylomon before the giant dinosaur Digimon, he struggled, but the bandages were stronger than they looked he was trapped.   
"Spider thread!" Arukenemon yelled firing a green thread from her wrist, which wrapped around Aquillamon's wings, trapping him just like Ankylomon was.   
"That was too easy!" Arukenemon bragged.   
The two Digimon laughed as the thread and bandages began to tighten on Ankylomon and Aquillamon, needless to say things weren't looking good for our side.   
"I thought you said you could beat them." I said.   
"We could always beat them before," Yolei responded.   
"That's because our Digimon could DNA Digivolve!" Cody said. "But we can't do that now, not without T.K or Kari. We're facing two Ultimates here, we might be able to take one of them, but both of them, we don't stand a chance."   
The Digimon screamed in pain as Arukenemon and Mummymon began to tighten their binds, any second now they would return to their rookie stages, and then we wouldn't have a chance. Looks like Ostrimon and I would have to jump in.   
"Ostrimon I know you're weak but do you think you can still Digivolve?" I asked my Digimon.   
"I can try," Ostrimon said jumping from my arms into the ground.   
"Ostrimon Digivolved to…………………Penguinmon!"   
"Okay, just twice more," I instructed Penguinmon.   
Penguinmon began concentrating her power, but nothing happened, she just fell to her knees. I was at her side immediately.   
"Sorry," she said. "That hit from Metaletemon was really tough, I used up all my remaining energy just becoming Penguinmon."   
I turned my attention back to the battle, if you could call it that. Aquillamon and Ankylomon were still trapped in Arukenemon and Mummymon's iron grip, while Cody and Yolei could only stand there and look on angrily.   
"This was easier than I thought," Mummymon said. "I don't know why we had so much trouble before."   
"Stop this!" Cody yelled. "This isn't fighting, you just took one cheap shot!"   
"So what if we did," Arukenemon said laughing. "What's your point?"   
Cody started to become even angrier. Why was he so concerned about fighting fair, this was war, you couldn't fight fair when you were fighting a war.   
"Don't you even care how you fight!" Cody yelled. "Don't you have any honour?" Arukenemon and Mummymon just laughed, but that's not what I really noticed. What I did notice was the yellow light coming from Cody's shirt, his crest was glowing! Okay what was it that Rob said caused the crests to glow? Right! It was when your personality trait which corresponded with your respective crest was at it's strongest. Like when I wanted so bad to help those people on the plane, my crest of Assistance responded to my need to help those people, and Kiwimon was able to Digivolve. Now Cody's was glowing because he was trying to be honourable, his crest must be the crest of honour!   
"Uh Cody, you know these guys have no sense of honour, I -" Yolei started before I jumped behind her and covered her mouth preventing her from saying anymore.   
"Quiet," I whispered into her ear. "This could work for us."   
"Stop this!" Cody yelled as his crest continued to glow brighter. "This is just torture! You've beaten them just let them go! Stop torturing them!"   
The two Digimon continued to laugh.   
Arukenemon sneered. "You humans are so pathetic, with that honour of yours! It's so pathetic, I'm surprised that you lasted so long as a species."   
"You're wrong!" Cody yelled. "Being Honourable is not a weakness! Honour is powerful! Honour makes us strong!"   
That did it the crest tucked under Cody's crest began to glow brighter than ever, so bright you could easily see the symbol under his shirt. The yellow light from Cody's crest engulfed Ankylomon and the obvious began to happen.   
"Ankylomon Digivolved to……………..Skullpiomon!"   
All eyes focused on the new Ultimate Digimon. Skullpiomon, if Scorpion's had bones and a skeleton, that's what this Digimon would look like the Skeleton of a Scorpion. It had two large thick bony legs, and four smaller ones, as well as two thick bony arms each with two deadly blades on them. Then his most deadly weapon his tail; it was thick and bony just like his arms and legs with an even more deadly blade on the end of it.   
"See," I said. "Cody's honour made his crest glow, which then made Skullpiomon Digivolve."   
Skullpiomon snapped the bandages that had once restrained him, as Mummymon looked on in shock, as Skullpiomon grinned at him.   
"Bring it on!" he coaxed at the Mummy Digimon.   
"Uh I-" Mummymon stuttered upon seeing the size difference.   
"What scared of fighting him?" Arukenemon said.   
"Of course not!" Mummymon yelled. "Let's see what you can do you oversized bag of bones!"   
Skullpiomon sneered. "I could say the same about you!"   
That started it, Mummymon jumped at Skullpiomon and the battle between the two began.   
Skullpiomon fought well against Mummymon, the difference in power was obviously tilted in Cody's Digimon's favour, but I my concern wasn't shifted towards that battle. I was more concerned about the 'battle' between Arukenemon and Aquillamon, Skullpiomon could handle himself but Aquillamon was being crushed. He wasn't just in danger of returning to his rookie form he was in danger of being killed! Yolei obviously knew that.   
"Aquillamon!" Yolei yelled in concern.   
"Looks like you're about to lose, sure Mummymon is too, but it's worth it to destroy at least one of you fools."   
"I won't let you do this!" Yolei yelled running at Arukenemon.   
I would have stopped her, but there was no way I could have stopped her.   
"Yolei stop!" Aquillamon yelled.   
Yolei immediately stopped in her tracks, so much for not being able to stop her.   
"Stay back, please!" Aquillamon said as Arukenemon's threads began to tighten around him.   
"No!" Yolei yelled. "She's hurting you!" I won't let her do that!"   
"I'll be fine, just please wait."   
"Fine!" Yolei yelled. "She's crushing you!"   
"Please," Aquillamon said obviously growing weaker I really didn't see how it was possible to be fine. "I'll be okay, please I know it's hard to watch me like this, in pain. I know I would hate to see you like this. But please just wait, trust me on this I'll be fine."   
Yolei clenched her fists as a single tear ran down her face.   
"Okay Aquillamon," she said. "I know you would never lie, if you say you'll be okay, then you will I trust you."   
It all happened in a second, not like it had with Cody, which happened gradually, this happened all at once. Yolei's crest began to glow bright red within seconds the light from the crest engulfed Aquillamon, and just like what had happened to Ankylomon Aquillamon began to Digivolve!   
"Aquillamon Digivolved to……………….Petoramon!"   
The light eventually cleared revealing a giant griffin like Digimon. He stood about three times higher than Aquillamon. He had the same eagle like feet and legs as Aquillamon, and eagle like body, and griffin like arms ending in hands with like an eagle's feet with sharp deadly talons, but with the opposable thumb like a human. Petoramon also had two large wings on his back red throughout except at the tips, which were white. Lastly was his head, his looked much like a bald eagle's, except he had horns not like Aquillamon's though, they weren't pointed forward, they were curved around in a circle then forward again, like a rams.   
Petoramon smiled and looked down at Yolei.   
"See I told you I'd be okay," Petoramon said. "I got the idea from Cody and Skullpiomon. Ankylomon Digivolved because of Cody's honour, and I knew that your crest was the crest of trust, all you needed to do was trust me despite all the reasons not too, and you did which activated your crest, and I was able to Digivolve."   
"I didn't doubt you for a second," Yolei said happily.   
Petoramon gave a thumbs up then turned to his attacker. At the same time Skullpiomon tossed Mummymon right beside Arukenemon. Petoramon looked down at the once threatening Arukenemon who now looked very weak compared to the powerful looking Petoramon.   
"Skullpiomon is just was strong as me," Petoramon said. "And look what he did to Mummymon, so what do you think I could do to you."   
A look of fear washed over Arukenemon's face as Petoramon looked down upon her. "I-uh," she stuttered. "You're lucky I've got something better to do than deal with you."   
Arukenemon retreated and quickly climbed up a nearby building and out of sight.   
"Hey!" Mummymon yelled, slowly getting up. "Wait for me!"   
Mummymon followed Arukenemon jumping half of the length of the building, then the other half also disappearing out of sight.   
"Well that was easier than I thought." Cody said.   
"It's not over," Petoramon said pointing up into the sky.   
Waves upon waves of fear surged through me as I saw hundreds of roach like Digimon in the sky, heading straight at us, well maybe not straight at us, but in our general direction, but there was no way they could miss us and they were definitely Diaboromon's minions, and they would attack us when they saw us. What made it worse was that they were coming at us in every direction, the direction where Kris and Andrew were fighting Diaboromon.   
"Only one way to go," Penguinmon said.   
"Yeah," Cody said. "Looks like Diaboromon is trying to herd us back into one location."   
"It's working," I said. "We don't really have a choice but to go that way."   
"Then we better go then," Petoramon said. "Before they get here."   
"Then what are we waiting for!" I said. "Let's move!"   
We didn't waste any time not that we could, those roach like Digimon would be here any second. Cody got on Skullpiomon's back who started running towards the battle, while Yolei Penguinmon and I were on Petoramon's back also flying towards the battle.   
I was actually glad we were heading back there; I hated the fact I had to leave Kris. Now I was going to see him again, that was if – no! He had to be okay, I was going to see him again, and though it probably wouldn't last long, that didn't matter to me at least we'd go together.   
  
* * *   
  
_Will_   
  
"Great why do we always show up late?" I said upon arriving on the scene of the battle.   
"Just lucky I guess," Ookuwamon said.   
I was riding on Ookuwamon's back rushing towards the battle we'd gotten here late because we lived in a different area than all the others, they all lived in apartment complexes and houses in the residential areas of Odeiba meanwhile I was staying in a hotel with my parents in the business section the opposite side of town that we were in now. It had taken us more time to get here than the others, why did they always have to start without me? It looked like the battle had gotten really intense in Ookuwamon and I's absence. There was a major battle going on a bit behind me, which probably had something to do with Infermon, it was best that I didn't get involved in that battle, Ookuwamon would just get hurt, there were other battles, I could tell just by looking down that there were several going on down there. There were dozens of small spherical Digimon firing bolts of electricity everywhere. It was probably best that we deal with those Digimon at least they were in our league. I looked at my Digivice, there had once just been one distress signal now they were lighting up all over the radar.   
"Great, does everyone need our help?" I said.   
"I can see at least two who do," Ookuwamon said pointing towards the ground. Yep! He was definitely right just below two of the spherical Digimon were firing bolts of electricity at Dan and Janine, they'd been able to dodge them so far but they wouldn't be able to for much longer, and they couldn't even fight back, it looked like their Digimon had been weakened, they were both in their In-Training form.   
"You know what to do Ookuwamon," I said.   
Ookuwamon nodded as he dove towards the two Digimon attacking Dan and Janine.   
"Double Scissor claw!" my Digimon yelled firing two energy beams one from each of his incisors.   
The two Digimon looked in the direction of the energy beams, but only to see a bright beam of light as the beams engulfed them completely incinerating them.   
"Thunder volt!" two voices yelled from the side.   
There were two other Digimon. There was no time to attack them, and neither Dan nor Janine could get out of the way of the attacks in time. Good thing Ookuwamon knew that. Ookuwamon broke into a dive and quickly snagged Dan Janine and their Digimon off the round in his arms getting them out of harms way just as the attack landed where they had once been standing.   
"Double scissor claw!"   
Once again Ookuwamon fired his trademark attack and incinerated two more of the Digimon, then put Dan Janine and both their In-Training Digimon on his back right beside me.   
"Thanks," Janine said finally breathing a sigh of relief.   
"It's about time too," Dan said. "What the hell took you so long?"   
Janine shot him a dirty look. Great looks like she was one of those people who treated me extra nice because of my disability, I hated that, I just wanted to be treated like everyone else, but at least Dan didn't seem to be like that. I'd had a talk with Jenn before, she told me Dan was that way to everyone, tending to give people a hard time humourously, judging from the comment he'd just paid me it looked like he wasn't going to treat me any differently just because I was in a wheelchair. Good I was tired of people always treating me nicer; I just wanted to be like everyone else.   
"I missed a lot," I said. "What exactly happened here?"   
"Long story," Dan said. "But I guess you should know. Plain and simple Infermon attacked, one of his minions trashed the area. Davis and Ken's Digimon reached their Ultimate level, and were able to defeat him, but then Infermon showed up and beat the tar out of Davis and Ken's Digimon and they returned to their In-Training stage. Then the others showed up just as Infermon destroyed one of his minions and absorbed his data, which allowed him to Digivolve to his Mega state Diaboromon. Then our previous enemy Andrew showed up and helped us, then Kris and Andrew told the rest of us to run, while they battled Diaboromon themselves."   
"Looks like Diaboromon isn't going to let you guys escape that easily," I said.   
Janine nodded. "Yeah as soon as we started running about a dozen Thundermon started attacking us. That was until you too showed up."   
"So what's up now?" I asked. "Is it over, I mean after Kris and Andrew defeat Diaboromon what else is there to do."   
Dan Janine and their Digimon looked at each other in concern.   
"I don't think so," Dan's Digimon, which I think, was a Tsunomon. "Kris's Digimon is a Mega, and Andrew's is an Ultimate, and they are facing just one Mega, but their fighting a powerful one, very powerful. They won't win that's a given, they won't just lose they're be killed."   
"And you just left them!" I yelled. "To fight alone!"   
"We didn't have a choice," Dan yelled in defense. "Both Kris and Tai ordered us to run, they're sacrificing themselves so the rest of us can escape and fight again another day."   
I could only look on at them, I couldn't believe this, I'd just entered the fight and I was already losing comrades. This was horrible! I always knew war was horrible! But I guess I never realized how horrible it was until I really experienced it, and I hadn't even seen what had could happen, just the thought had disgusting me.   
"So what exactly are we going to do then?" Ookuwamon asked.   
Dan sighed. "As much as I hate it, I've got to be sensible for once we've got to do what Kris asked us to do, run."   
"You're kidding!" I yelled. "Ookuwamon and I just got here, now you're asking us to leave."   
Suddenly a loud buzzing sound filled the air, my eyes met the source of the sound, as a lump of fear filled in my throat.   
From three directions were dozens upon dozens of Roachmon flying at us or in our general direction. There was only one direction that they weren't coming from, behind us right were I had heard a fierce battle going on. Diaboromon was trying to herd us back towards him. The trouble was it was going to work.   
"Looks like you just got your wish Will," Dan said upon seeing the hundreds of Roachmon.   
"You're not saying we actually go back to Diaboromon?" Janine said.   
"Do we have a choice?" Dan said. "Would you rather fight hundreds of those things?"   
"Yes actually!" Janine said forcefully. "You saw what Diaboromon did to Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, those were two Megas and he knocked them out with one hit! Those roaches are probably nothing compared to him."   
"True," I said. "But all the others are probably heading back towards Diaboromon, we probably should too, you know give them some backup."   
"Fine!" Janine yelled. "You guys want to rush into certain death, when you could go where's there's at least some chance of surviving that's fine, let's all get ourselves killed! That seems to be this group's little model."   
"It's settled then," Dan said. "Let's go off to certain death!"   
"Arg! You're such a jerk sometimes!"   
I laughed, and Ookuwamon turned from the Roachmon, and began flying in the only direction that they weren't coming from straight towards the heart of all this mayhem.   
"So, Will." Dan said turning to face me. "This was been bugging me since you joined our group. How come you're in a wheelchair, I mean why don't you're legs work?"   
"Dan!" Janine yelled. "I can't believe you! Just when I think you can't get any more insensitive."   
I laughed. "It's fine, I actually appreciate that he's willing to ask so openly, it shows he's willing to treat me like anyone else, like I told Kris before I don't like to be treated special. I like to be treated like everyone else."   
"Oh," Janine said shyly.   
"Anyway," I began. "To answer you're question, I've got Cerebral Palsy, I was born with it. It's a condition that causes the muscles in my legs to be permanently contracted so they don't bend properly. In most cases it just causes the legs to position themselves awkwardly, I've got a more severe condition so my legs don't work at all."   
"You don't sound too upset about it," Dan said, once again not sounding concerned at all about trying to offend me.   
Good I hated it when people did that. Janine however looked like the opposite, she looked really concerned about what Dan was saying, afraid it would offend me, it was both funny and annoying at the same time.   
Dan continued. "You must be pretty tolerant. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't walk. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't play sports."   
"Hey, just because I can't walk doesn't mean I can't play sports. I've got a hockey net set up in a dead end street, I play all the time."   
"Hey you play hockey too," Dan said. "I love hockey, when this wars over we should play sometime. I've been looking for a challenge, I'm sure you'd be tough to beat in that wheelchair."   
A huge smile on my face, I must have looked like an idiot. Had I actually found a friend that didn't treat me nicer just because I was in a wheelchair? I had lots of friends back at home, but they were always overly nice to me, sure it was better than them making fun of me because of it, but there was still those joking around insults between guys where it was obvious you're kidding. When my friends would tease each other and they'd all have a good laugh about it, but I was never included in it, they were always too nice, they were afraid of offending me. Sure it was great they were being too considerate, but I didn't want to be treated to nicely I just wanted to be treated like everyone else. I could remember one instance where one of my friends would trip on a crack and fall to the ground, he wasn't hurt or anything, he just laughed at himself, meanwhile one of my other friends would also laugh at him make some comment about him being clumsy and offer him a hand up. Then only ten minutes later a rock got in my wheelchair causing it to fall over and me as well. I wasn't hurt of course, I laughed at myself, but my friends were at my side filled with concern, and helped me up, sure it was nice that they were concerned for me, but I'd rather they treated me like my other friend who had just fallen, make a joke them help me up, but because of this stupid wheelchair they treated me too nice, it got really annoying at times. I mean falling half a foot from a wheelchair is a lot safer than falling three or four feet from standing up. Dan was different, I actually liked his insensitivity, he wasn't concerned about offending me he just joked around like the wheelchair didn't even exist to him, my other friends would never play hockey with me they were afraid of hurting me, but Dan saw it as an advantage, and it was I could move pretty fast in that thing.   
"One more question," Dan, said. "Your crest, do you happen to know what it's called."   
I nodded. "Yep, sure do. It's the crest of Perseverance. Because I'm in a wheelchair almost everything I've had to do was twice as hard, unfortunately it's mainly because people only see the wheelchair, and not me, so it's not the wheelchair itself that's made things harder. I've had to persevere through a lot so it's only natural that Perseverance is my crest."   
"We're here!" Ookuwamon announced.   
I snapped out of my thoughts as my Digimon landed a decent distance from a half devil half insect like Digimon in front of us which I assumed was Diaboromon, just as he landed a griffin like Digimon, and what looked like a scorpion's skeleton landed/walked beside us, while at the same time the other members of the team also arrived on the scene. There were eighteen Digidestined, and nineteen Digimon here, the only one's missing from our team now were Kris, Elecmon, and the new guy Andrew, and whoever his Digimon was.   
"About time," Diaboromon said arrogantly. "I thought you'd never get here! My Roachmon are slower than I thought."   
Every pair of eyes, including my own searched the area for Kris Andrew and their Digimon, but there was no sign of any of them. Where were they? They were supposed to be here fighting? Could they have been killed? Already this guy couldn't be that tough could he?"   
Jenn was the first to speak up. "Where are they? What did you do to Kris you bastard!"   
The giant Digimon smiled. "You're standing on them, they're buried under that huge pile of ruble."   
"Get off!" Jenn yelled at the griffin Digimon she was riding upon, who immediately obeyed, and jumped off of the pile of ruble he was standing on.   
"He's alive," the griffin Digimon said looking down into the ruble. "I can smell him."   
"Well don't just stand there!" Jenn yelled angrily. "Get him out of there!" The Digimon didn't hesitate, he didn't need to, he was more than powerful enough to get clear that ruble which he did in a matter of seconds with a flap of his massive wing. As the ruble cleared, two human figures were revealed, both their Digimon, Kris looked fine not a scratch on him. The kid who I assumed was Andrew had a few scratches but was okay aside from that.   
Jenn slid down the griffin Digimon to the ground and immediately met Kris with a huge hug.   
"Thank God!" she yelled as she hugged him as tightly as she could. "I thought I'd never see you again!"   
"I'm glad to see you too Jenn," He said. "But I thought I told you guys to run." Tai approached both Kris and Jenn holding a very hurt Agumon in his arms.   
"We had to come back," he said. "Diaboromon herded us back here using hundreds of Roachmon."   
Kris broke the hug and turned to face Diaboromon.   
"Why have you done this?" Kris yelled. "This was a fight between us!"   
"I have no intention of fighting you now," Diaboromon said. "There would be no fun in that. There are twenty of you here, and most of you are all too weak to fight. Destroying you now wouldn't be any fun at all, I crave a challenge, and I've been told that you Digidestined are the Ultimate challenge when united, and I'd like to face that challenge. So I'm going to give you a few days to rest, build up you're strength again, that way all twenty of you can face me at once, and maybe finally put up a decent fight. I'll let you know when I'm ready to fight, until then you better enjoy these days, they'll be you're last." No sooner had he finished talking than he disappeared, literately disappeared, as in now you see him now you don't. Either he was really fast, or he could teleport, most likely the first one, but hopefully the second one.   
The following minutes were those racked with disbelief and silence, as all the Digivolved Digimon returned to either an In-Training or rookie state, and the forty of us gathered in one circle. I think everyone had expected to die upon returning to Diaboromon, they'd just been pardoned.   
"We are so dead," Janine said.   
"I don't want to hear that!" Tai snapped. "You don't know for sure that we're going to lose this fight."   
"Tai did you not see what happened?" Sora asked. "None of our Digimon even came close to standing up to that guy. He's just too powerful."   
"No he's not!" Tai yelled. "Do you remember what Pixiemon said to us in the Digital World during our training. He said as long as we were together we were unstoppable, and during all our fights against Diaboromon we were separated, this time we'll be together, and this time at full power, everyone's crest has began to glow, and all of you Digimon can reach your Ultimate state. Three of us are even Megas. Sure Diaboromon's reached his full potential, but so have we! We can beat this guy we just have to stand together, and believe that we can! I don't want to hear anybody telling me we can't because I know we can. Now who's with me?"   
Tai put his hand into the center of the circle we had formed only Agumon beat Kris and Elecmon to placing their hands on top of Tai's. Then Dan, and eventually so did the others, I was last as I wheeled over to the center and also placed my hand in. The only one who hadn't was Andrew.   
"Andrew?" Kris said. "You with us? You're a member of this team too."   
Andrew met Kris's gaze with a cold stare. "You'd really accept me into your group after all the horrible things I've done?"   
"Hey we let Ken in didn't we?" Davis said just as Kari's elbow met his ribs.   
"Of course," Tai and Kris both said at the same time.   
Kris continued. "You've made mistakes but -" Kris's eyes met with Dan's. "Most of us have accepted that you're one of us even if you did get your crest and Digivice a different way."   
"Fine," he said coldly putting his hand in with the others, Demidevimon immediately followed.   
"So it's settled," Tai said. "We all believe we can win."   
All thirty-nine heads nodded. So that was it we'd all decided that we could actually beat Diaboromon.   
Now just one question remained. Could we? **


	32. 27 - The Final Battle in Japan

Here it is Chapter 32(27)! Thanks to FF.net's new sorting system I've gotten more feedback and reviews on this fic, which inspired me to write faster. So I managed to get 32 up sooner. This one ends the Diaboromon saga, and is the end of Part Two...which means I'm halfway done. I'll let you enjoy it now.   
But first as you know I don't own Digimon if I did you'd be watching this on TV instead of reading it.   
--------------   
Chapter 27: The Final Battle in Japan   
  
_Kris_   
  
Almost a week past since Diaboromon had taken off and said that he'd return for one final battle. Five days in exactly, five paranoid nerve wracking days. The majority of us that been really paranoid jumping at the slightest sound. The only ones of us who weren't really paranoid were Dan and Davis; those two were actually excited well Dan was anyway I think Davis was just pretending to be. Tai and I had both agreed that we should have at least one us flying over the city twenty four hours a day, in four hour shifts. At the moment Armyleomon and I were flying over the city looking for any signs of Diaboromon, in the last couple nights that we'd been looking over the city, not a sign of him, not even a quick glance of even a rookie level minion. So far all we'd done was freak out a few apartment dwellers while we flew by their window.   
"I'm starting to get the feeling this was Diaboromon's plan the whole time, to get us so paranoid we go nuts." Armyleomon said.   
"Sounds like a cruel enough plan to be concocted by Diaboromon," I replied.   
"This is getting boring very fast, part of me actually wishes Diaboromon would just show up so we could just get this battle over with."   
"Looks like you're boredom's over," I said. "Our relief just showed up."   
I pointed below where Aquillamon was flying towards us with Yolei riding on his back.   
Good, I was hoping that Yolei was the one that was going to take over my watch, that meant Jenn and I could be alone.   
"Okay looks like you're off," Yolei said as she reached our altitude. "Heading back to my apartment?"   
"Yeah," I said blushing as Armyleomon started flying in the direction of Yolei's apartment, and Jenn.   
"And make sure you two are quiet!" Yolei yelled to us as we were flying away. "My family's trying to sleep."   
I rolled my eyes as Armyleomon increased his speed and flew off. Jenn and I had been spending every night together since that night when we'd finally told each other how we felt. Sometimes we cuddled on the couch and watched TV sometimes we just talked. Then there was last night when for almost five straight fours we just kissed, I couldn't believe how physical our relationship had gotten, and so quickly too, but despite how fast it was moving it didn't seem like it was moving too fast, it felt great, like the speed we were going at was just right. Our relationship was even better than before; we were still best friends but with the physical aspect of it, plus so much more that was impossible to explain unless you actually experienced it yourself.   
We reached Yolei's apartment within minutes, we'd gotten to know the way pretty well since we went there so often. Armyleomon hovered outside Yolei's bedroom window; I peeked inside, and saw no one, that was to be expected, she usually wasn't there, I usually found her in the living room watching TV. Armyleomon moved onto the living room window, finding exactly what we expected. Jenn and Penguinmon were lying back on the couch watching TV. Armyleomon hovered beside the balcony, and opened up the dome on his back allowing me to jump onto the balcony, as if she had some sixth sense Jenn noticed me as soon as my feet touched the balcony.   
Jenn made her way to the balcony and slid the glass door open, and in a second we were wrapped in each other's arms and locked in a passionate kiss, just like all the other times I'd showed up. She eventually broke the kiss much sooner than usual.   
"Hold that thought," she said holding her finger up to my lips. "There's something you need to see."   
"What is it?" I asked.   
She grabbed my hand and led me inside the apartment and pointed towards the TV. It was the news they were covering the mass destruction across the city.   
"…previous theories that the destruction throughout our fair city has been caused by monsters, which was once thought ridiculous, has now not only gained supporting evidence, but has been one hundred percent confirmed. Hundreds of witnesses have claimed to see a monster destroy an entire college dorm, as well as several other smaller monsters engage in battle and destroy it. There were several other battles between monsters witnessed throughout the city. It is now believed that our city was become the battleground for a monster war, authorities have…"   
It went on to describe some of the plans police and the military had to deal with the Digimon, but I didn't hear the details, I kind of zoned out. I wasn't worried about the military getting involved, I'd talked about that with Tai, he said that the Digital data of the Digimon interfered with their equipment, so that wasn't a problem. It was all the press we suddenly got, so far we'd been lucky, they only featured the Digimon on TV, no one had noticed that there had been kids with them at the time, how long could we keep our involvement in this a secret?   
"Kris you okay?" Jenn said as I felt her arms wrap lovingly around my neck.   
"Fine," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her closer as we kissed again.   
"So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked breaking the kiss. "Cuddle up and watch TV?"   
"Actually I had something different planned for tonight." I took her hand and led her to the balcony. "I was thinking we could go for a romantic flight, to a spot I've heard about."   
Jenn's eyes glanced nervously at Armyleomon. "In him?" I nodded.   
"Sure, I guess, but you know Penguinmon's going to have to come." Once again all I did was nod.   
"Don't worry about it," Penguinmon said. "Once we get to there, Armyleomon and I will let you guys be alone."   
Jenn smiled. "Alright, shall we get going then?"   
"Sure why not," I said.   
Jenn and I climbed onto the railing of the balcony and Armyleomon flew to it's level, opening up the dome for us.   
"Is that going to be big enough for us?" Jenn asked referring to the dome. A grin spread on my face. "Sure, if we snuggle up close."   
The same grin spread on Jenn's face, as she stepped into the dome on my Digimon's back and lay down. "I see. I like how you think."   
If this had been anyone else, I would have been beat red, but it was Jenn and I felt really comfortable around her. I couldn't believe how great this relationship was. I laid down in the dome with her and lovingly wrapped my arms around her, as she cuddled up closer to me, she was right though, even cuddled up this close the dome was barely big enough for the two of us.   
"Hey what about Penguinmon?" Jenn asked. "How is she going to come if there's no room?"   
"She could ride on Armyleomon's head," I suggested.   
"What?!" Jenn yelled. "Kris how could you be so inconsiderate? Armyleomon can go the speed of a fighter jet do you have any idea how cold the wind from that would be?"   
"Uh I didn't-" I stuttered desperately trying to find the right words to make this right, the last thing I wanted was for Jenn to be mad at me. I knew what I wanted to say but I just couldn't get my mouth to form the words.   
"Don't worry about that Jenn," Penguinmon said. "Did you forget I'm a Penguin? Sub zero temperatures are warm for me, there's no way a little wind can bug me."   
"Oh okay," Jenn said calming down. "Kris I'm sorry, you knew that didn't you?"   
I nodded. "Yeah."   
"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad."   
I smiled brushed my hand against her cheek, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Don't worry about it, I understand why you'd be mad, you're just looking out for your Digimon."   
"Can we please cut out the mushy stuff and just go already!" Armyleomon said rolling his eyes.   
"I think it's cute," Penguinmon said climbing onto my Digimon's head. "But yeah let's just get going."   
Armyleomon nodded as the dome slid shut, and he began flying.   
"You know where to go?" I asked my Digimon.   
"Yeah, I remember Tai's instructions perfectly," he answered.   
"So where are we going?" Jenn asked.   
"Just a romantic spot Tai told me about," I said. "He said he used to bring Sora there."   
"Tai and Sora are going out?"   
"No, key word in that phrase is used to. Tai said they broke up about a year after the incident with Diaboromon on the net."   
There were no words after that, but that was okay. We didn't need words now, we were flying peacefully through the night, wrapped in each other's arms, we both knew how we felt about each other, that was enough we didn't need words. I only wish that the beautiful romantic silence had lasted a little longer.   
"Thunder Volt!"   
A bolt of electricity shot up from below us, Armyleomon effortlessly moved out of the way, and stopped flying as a Thundermon flew right in front of us. One of the missiles mounted on Armyleomon's wings unlocked ready to fire at any second.   
"Ah! No please don't shoot!" Thundermon begged. "I don't want to fight!"   
"You're not here to fight, yet you fire electricity at us? You're not good at introductions are you?"   
"I just needed to get your attention, I've got a message to deliver from Diaboromon."   
"We're listening," I said. "But make don't try anything. My Digimon there can get a little intimidated and when he does he tends to launch his missiles, very messy."   
"Uh huh," Thundermon said as beads of sweat ran down his face. "Diaboromon wants you to know that the final fight between the two sides happens tomorrow he expects all forty of you to be there. It'll be held in an open field a couple miles away from the city, he thought you'd fight better if there were no distractions like buildings and panicked humans.   
"Anything else?" Armyleomon said pushing the missile up a little more.   
"No, no nothing," Thundermon said waving his haves in front of his face. "I'll be going now."   
Thundermon didn't waste anytime in getting away he fully believed that Armyleomon would launch his missile, he didn't need to be, Armyleomon wouldn't unless he attacked first, his bark was worse than his bite.   
I sighed. "I knew this couldn't last, these past five days have been the best of my life."   
"Yeah, I now." Jenn said. "It's like there is no fighting no war, just…. this."   
"Well then all the more reason to fight our hardest, and end this fight, so we can get back to the way things were in the past five days."   
Jenn laughed. "You mean the entire destruction of both the Digital World and the real world isn't enough reason?"   
"Sure but it's only a secondary reason for me now. Right now the main reason for this fight would be to make sure that nothing happens to what we have."   
"I know what you mean, right now both world's could come crashing down, and I wouldn't care as long we could stay the way we are right now."   
I don't think it was possible for me to say anything to top that, instead I did the first thing that came to mind. I brushed my hand against her cheek drawing us into a passionate kiss.   
"Uh –can we please go now?" Armyleomon said. "You guys will have plenty of time to do that when we get there."   
Our lips reluctantly separated, and I looked forward towards Armyleomon. "Yeah, let's go."   
Armyleomon did as I said, powered up his jets and shot forward, and we flew for abut another fifteen minutes until we reached the spot Tai told me about. It was a secluded cliff that overlooked the entire city.   
My Digimon landed a few feet away from the cliff's edge and opened up the dome, allowing Jenn and I to hop out. As we did Armyleomon became Elecmon again.   
"Well, we'll leave you two alone," Penguinmon said. "Give us a shout when you're ready to head back. Though knowing you two it probably won't be for a while."   
Before we could say anything to them, both our Digimon began to run into the nearby woods.   
"Remind me to kill her later," Jenn said. "This is the place huh?"   
"Yeah," I said taking in the view that the cliff offered. "But it's not the fact that it's so secluded that's so romantic about it. I'll show you."   
I took her hand and led her to the edge of the cliff, glancing at my watch. Perfect, I couldn't have timed this any better.   
"This is what I wanted to show you," I said pointing out towards the horizon, as the sky began to change colour, and the sun began to emerge in the horizon.   
"That's it," Jenn said cuddling up to me placing her head on my shoulder. I responded by placing my arm around her and placing a light peck on her forehead. "A sunrise? I thought you always said they were boring, if you wanted to see so many colours at once you could take a flash picture of yourself."   
I laughed. "Yeah, but I thought you'd think it was romantic, most girls do."   
"You know I'm not like most girls, I always agreed with you, sure they look nice, but they are kind of boring…. except now, right now it really does feel romantic, but I don't think it has anything to do with the sunrise."   
"I know the feeling," I said. "It's you that makes this feel good, not this stupid sunrise."   
"My sentiments exactly," she said as we drew each other into a passionate kiss, our tongues moving into each other's mouths, and our arms wrapping around each other.   
After I don't know how long, our lips finally parted.   
"Kris? How secluded is this place anyway?"   
"Pretty secluded," I pointed into the woods. "That way there isn't any civilization for a couple hundred miles. "And the other way is – well the cliff. Why do you ask."   
"Well – I was just thinking about what might happen tomorrow, I mean we could die tomorrow, and I was wondering, if you'd like to…."   
"Jenn believe me I'd like to but, we just started going out six days ago, it's too soon, and when we do have sex I don't want it to be because we're facing certain doom."   
She sighed. "I knew you wouldn't say yes."   
"So why'd you ask? If you ask me even if I said yes you wouldn't have gone through with it."   
"You know me too well. I was just making sure that you were still they guy I fell in love with."   
"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I'm still the same guy I always was, what makes you think I've changed?"   
"We're fighting a war Kris, war changes people. You used to be disgusted at the thought of killing, and then when those Flymon attacked us I saw you kill. I was really worried that it had changed you."   
"You're right Jenn," I said. "I have changed, I'd be lying if I said I haven't, and yes war does change people, and I haven't become more ruthless, I've just realized that sometimes killing is necessary, for those who can't be turned around, and if it makes you feel any better I hated it, but sometimes during war you have to do what you don't want to do. Those Flymon were threatening to hurt you and I'd rather go the grief of killing a million Flymon then have them hurt you, but let's not talk about the war right now. Like you said you could die tomorrow."   
"You're right, if this could be our last night together, then I think we should enjoy it."   
We drew each other closer, and once again found ourselves locked in a passionate kiss. At that moment I didn't care if Diaboromon beat us tomorrow, if this really was our last night alive, then I wouldn't care it couldn't be any more perfect.   
  
* * *   
  
That night went by all too quickly, it seemed like we'd only held each other for a few moments when it had actually been a few hours. Soon morning came and we went to Yolei's, I'd gotten so wrapped up in both Jenn and the upcoming battle I'd almost forgotten to tell the others. It was a good thing that Jenn reminded me or would have completely forgotten. I called Tai first and we split the job of notifying the others, most of them were relieved that the worst part of the battle was over: the waiting. Others not so happy like Janine and Mimi. Now the forty of us were rushing to the spot Diaboromon had said the battle would be held, riding on our Digimon's backs. All of our Digimon were in their most powerful state, three Mega Digimon, and seventeen Ultimates. Hopefully that would be enough. We were a couple miles away from the city now approaching an open field; we'd freaked out a few people on our way out of the city since we'd all met at Tai's and our Digimon had Digivolved there, then gone on to the location from there. Running through city streets while people ran and screamed thinking our Digimon were like Diaboromon's minions.   
So now here we were twenty Digimon, and twenty Digidestined rushing into battle, this was it the full force of the Digidestined, in previous battles we'd been apart, Tai and his team against Apocalymon, Davis and his Team against Mummymon and Arukenemon, and lastly me and my team against Andrew and Emily. Now we had finally been united, we were as strong as we were going to be. Yet it was possible that it still wasn't enough, I still felt that uneasiness.   
"Kris!" Tai yelled as he and Wargreymon flew closer to the ground, where I was riding on Saberleomon's back.   
"Yeah?" I said.   
"We'll be approaching Diaboromon pretty soon, I think it's time we discuss battle tactics."   
I nodded my head. "Yeah, I was thinking we should all attack at once, full force no holding back, right away and without any warning, hopefully that'll give us an edge."   
Tai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sounds good. Normally I'm not one for cheap shots, but in this case it doesn't looks like we have much of a choice, if we let him know we're here we put him on the defensive, and we give him time to prepare, judging by his power we can't afford to let him do that."   
"Right," I agreed. "So the second we see him just attack full force, without warning and take him by surprise."   
"It's settled then."   
The others were informed of the plan; the only one that disagreed was Cody, he didn't like the fact that we were taking such a cheap shot, he felt we were sinking to his level. Actually I did too unfortunately in this case we didn't have much of a choice.   
"Here it comes." Tai yelled. "Everyone get ready."   
Diaboromon was anything but ready for our attack, he was sitting with his legs and armed crossed like he was meditating or something, it was an almost too perfect time to attack.   
"Now!" Tai yelled.   
That was our cue time for everyone to attack at once.   
"Terra Force!"   
"Metal Wolfs Claw!"   
"Horn Buster!"   
"Wing Blade!"   
"Flower Cannon!"   
"Vulcan's Hammer!"   
"Excalibur blade!"   
"Celestial Arrow!"   
"V-Wing Blade!"   
"Deadly Sting!"   
"Griff blaster!"   
"Poison pierce!"   
"Howling Crusher!"   
"Sonic Destroyer!"   
"Tri-Horn Attack!"   
"Tusk Crusher!"   
"Tail Blade!"   
"Galactic eye!"   
"Giga missile!"   
"Double Scissor Claw!"   
The twenty attacks soared at Diaboromon as if they were one single attack. Diaboromon looked up for just a second to see the attacks streaming at him.   
"What!?" he yelled just as the twenty attack hit him.   
There was a huge explosion that blew dust at all of us. When the dust finally cleared Diaboromon was lying face down in a giant crater made by our Digimon's attacks.   
"All right!" Davis yelled happily.   
"Don't get your hopes up," Tai said. "We just caught him by surprise."   
Diaboromon slowly got up with a very angry look on his face.   
"How dare you!" He yelled. "That was a cheap shot!"   
"Wow you're observant," Dan said. "We actually thought you'd be ready for it."   
"I would have been, but I thought you'd show up much later than this. I thought you'd want to have as much time to live as possible."   
There were no words spoken, numerous pairs of eyes just glared at him angrily.   
"What nothing to say?" Diaboromon said mockingly. "Well if we're not going to say anything, let's just get down to what you came here for, a decent fight."   
"Let's!" Tai and I both said, and starting one of the most heated battles we'd ever gotten into.   
Saberleomon, Wargreymon, Tai, Metalgarurumon, and I launched the first attack. Saberleomon's teeth bared and bit onto Diaboromon's right leg also digging his claws into him. Meanwhile Wargreymon dove at him, slashing at the evil Digimon's head with his armored claws, while Metalgarurumon fired icy missiles at him. Diaboromon shook his leg easily tossing Saberleomon and I off of it; fortunately he was a cat so he landed on his feet. Diaboromon dealt with the other two Mega Digimon just as easily. His fist landed in Wargreymon's stomach sending him sailing away, just barely recovering before slamming into a cliff, which would have crushed Tai. Diaboromon then stopped Metalgarurumon's icy missiles by merely catching them, and throwing them harmlessly aside.   
The second attack came when Parrotmon, Garudamon, Ookuwamon and Megakabuterimon charged at the evil Digimon, each from a different side. Diaboromon beat them just as easily by punching the two bird Digimon away and kicking the insect Digimon away.   
"Vulcan's Hammer!"   
"Tail Blade!"   
Zudomon through his hammer at Zudomon while Scorpiomon swung his deadly tail at him. Diaboromon smiled catching the hammer and used it to shield himself from Scorpiomon's tail, which wrapped around the hammer, then Diaboromon swung Scorpiomon by the tail tossing him and Dan on top of Zudomon.   
The next attack was from Gigadramon as his missile launcher popped open and clamped onto Diaboromon's arms, in an attempt to crush the insect-devil's arm. It didn't work Diaboromon easily pried Gigadramon off him, grabbed the end of his tail, and used him as a whip taking out Dinobeemon who had attempted to charge him, then tossed Gigadramon and Andrew to the ground.   
Lillymon and Superstarmon flew around Diaboromon, firing their attacks at him but they seemed to have no effect, it was like those little planes firing at King Kong. Diaboromon did the same thing King Kong would have done and just hit Superstarmon and Lillymon aside like they were insects sending them crashing into the ground. Meanwhile Triceramon and Mammothmon charged at the evil Digimon from opposite sides, they were hit aside just as easily as Diaboromon jumped into the air and kicked them aside, both of their faces crashing into the ground.   
Petoramon dove at Diaboromon while Skullpiomon charged at him, but they were just as unsuccessful as the others, as Diaboromon hit Petoramon on the head sending him crashing down below on top of Skullpiomon, taking both of them out. The last two to try were Magnaangemon and Angewomon. Magnaangemon stabbed at Diaboromon with his wrist mounted energy sword, but Diaboromon just caught it then used Magnaangemon as a weapon like he had with Gigadramon to hit Angewomon effortlessly to the ground, then tossing Magnaangemon to the ground himself.   
"That was too easy," Diaboromon gloated. "I see 5the rumors of you Digidestined being the most powerful force in either the Digital World or real world was greatly exaggerated, I haven't even broken a sweat yet, and I've still beating you. I was really hoping for a decent fight, but you've barely even managed to entertain me."   
He was right; things weren't looking good for our side. This was it, this was our team at its best we were giving it all we had and none of us even fighting together could do a thing. He'd just tossed us aside each time like we were nothing.   
"It looks like the only challenge I'm ever going to have is fighting Evamon himself. Pity, I was so hoping you would provide a decent warm up. Oh well you can't have everything."   
"We won't give up!" Tai said as Wargreymon slowly got up, as did all the rest of the Digimon that had been knocked down.   
"This is far from over!" I yelled. "We won't give up until you're destroyed, or we're all lying dead on the ground."   
"Well I'm afraid I can't take your first suggestion," Diaboromon said. "But I'll be happy to fulfill the second one. This fight has become boring very fast; it's time to end it. Catastrophe Cannon!"   
Great! Just great! Not this attack again, last time it had almost killed the majority of us.   
Diaboromon opened his mouth wide then launched a giant purple energy beam even bigger than the one he'd fired at us before.   
"MOVE!" Tai yelled.   
Yeah, like he really needed to tell us that. Everyone tried to his or her best to get out of the way of the massive attack, luckily we all did, but the attack didn't need to hit us, the shockwave from it was enough to hurt us. Most of the Digimon crashed into the ground, and hard! They didn't return to their rookie or In-Training levels but they were still really weakened, none of them could move, using any energy they had left just trying to get up. The only ones that were able to recover from the attack and land on their feet, were Saberleomon Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, the three Mega Digimon.   
"Don't waste time!" Tai yelled. "Those who can. Attack."   
The others struggled to get up but to no avail, only the three Mega Digimon jumped into the fight.   
"Catastrophe Cannon!"   
Once again Diaboromon launched his massive attack, and once again we were forced to desperately try and get out of the way. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were successful; they even managed to avoid the shockwave. However Saberleomon and I weren't so lucky, my Digimon managed to dodge the attack but the shockwave sent us both flying. We were both separated as I flew from his back and both crashed on the ground, I ran to my Digimon's side as soon as I could get up, things had only gotten worse, Saberleomon was just as weak as the others now. All we had left to defend against Diaboromon were Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.   
"What a coincidence," Diaboromon said. "The only two left are the ones who defeated me three years ago. Oh I'm going to enjoy this."   
"Terra Force!"   
"Metal Wolf's Claw!"   
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon fired their attacks, but Diaboromon didn't even try to dodge them, he took both of the attack in the face without a scratch on him.   
"Catastrophe Cannon!" Diaboromon yelled firing his massive attack again. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon managed both managed to dodge it, but when the attack was gone so was Diaboromon.   
"Where'd he go?" Metalgarurumon said.   
The answer came in a matter of seconds, as Diaboromon appeared between the two Mega Digimon and kicked both of them in the side. They both flew towards the ground, the kicks also sending Tai and Matt off of their backs. All four of them fell towards the ground, Tai and Matt landed right beside Saberleomon and I, while Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon landed about ten feet away. Diaboromon landed between us and took a few steps towards the few steps towards the injured Mega Digimon.   
"Finally!" Diaboromon yelled in triumph. "After three years of waiting, having my data reassembled having to be a slave to Evamon, it's finally going to be all worth it. I'm finally going to get my revenge on you two! Time to die!"   
"No!" Matt and Tai yelled.   
Diaboromon opened his mouth wide as he prepared to fire his most devastating attack, there was no escaping it this time, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon were too weak to get out of the way.   
"Wargreymon!" Tai yelled.   
"Metalgarurumon!" Matt yelled.   
The two of them ignored their injuries and jumped up running right at Diaboromon, a desperate attempt to help their Digimon. I would have stopped them but even if I tried to stop them there was no way I ever could have. Diaboromon noticed the two humans running at him and stopped charging his attack.   
"Hmm," Diaboromon said grinning. "Why waste energy destroying you, when I can just squash your partners killing you at the same time, without using all that energy."   
"Don't you dare!" Wargreymon yelled.   
"Or you'll do what?" Diaboromon said laughing. "Sit there and watch? I'm so scared you're too weak to do anything."   
Diaboromon turned from the two Digimon and faced Matt and Tai, he shot his hand towards the ground where Matt and Tai were stopping a few feet above them creating a gust of wind knocking both of them to the ground.   
"Goodbye," Diaboromon gloated laughing hysterically. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"   
Diaboromon raised his right foot and began to bring it down on Matt and Tai. I could feel my heart jump up into my throat each time there had been some way to stop it, but now Diaboromon's foot was coming down too fast, no one could stop it.   
"Matt!"   
"Tai!"   
Both Digimon yelled out in concern, as they could only watch as Diaboromon's foot shot down. Everyone including Diaboromon thought this was it for them, and eventually for us too. We were all wrong   
It all happened in less than a second, but for some reason we were all able to see it, Diaboromon was the only one who didn't. Two beams of light shot out from Matt and Tai's Digivices, combining into one beam, which hit both Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. It was like the Digivolving light but different, it all happened so fast I didn't even have time to conclude of the obvious thing that was happening.   
"Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon! DNA Digivolved to…………….Omnimon!"   
Omnimon was moving just as fast as he had Digivolved in less than a second he was under Diaboromon's foot holding it up stopping it from going down any further, just after tossing the evil Digimon away.   
Diaboromon landed on his feet a few feet away, and stared angrily at the new Digimon, what had Izzy called this new stage, Omega? Yeah that was it. The new Digimon was knight like, and had Metalgarurumon's head for a right hand, and Wargreymon's head for a left arm.   
A smile grew on Tai and matt's face, when they saw the new Digimon.   
"Is that?" Dan said. "Is that the all powerful Digimon that Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon become, you guys were talking about?"   
"That's the one," Izzy said. "Things looked really bad three years ago, then Omnimon showed up and we actually stood a chance."   
"Kind of like now," Dan said.   
"Things are different now!" Diaboromon yelled. "I'm a lot stronger than I was then. This time I will defeat you!"   
"Well let's see if your theory is correct," Omnimon said in a double voice. "Let's see what you can do!"   
Omnimon spread his arms, a sword shooting from his Wargreymon hand, and a cannon shooting out of the Metalgarurumon hand. Then the two jumped at each other beginning the battle.   
Omnimon swung his sword at Diaboromon who blocked it with his arm, and Diaboromon made a sweeping motion with his legs attempting to trip Omnimon, but he'd obviously forgotten that Omnimon could fly, so the DNA Digimon just flew into the sky, and fired an energy beam from his cannon. Diaboromon responded by firing his own attack from his mouth the two attacks collided and canceled each other out. They two jumped into a physical fight again, throwing attacks blocking attacks, but neither of them seemed to be winning or losing, it was a tie.   
"This fight isn't going anywhere," Saberleomon said slowly getting up. "We've got to tip it in our favour before they destroy each other."   
"You're right," I said to my Digimon. "But you guys look pretty weakened, I'm not sure you'd be able to make much of a difference."   
"How about we put that theory to the test." Parrotmon said taking a few steps towards the intense battle.   
"I'm up for that." Saberleomon said stepping up next to Parrotmon.   
The other Digimon did the same, slowly getting up from their position in the ground, ready to attack.   
"You guys can't," Janine said. "You're still weak from the battle, you could get hurt."   
"We'll be find," Superstarmon told his partner. "We've had a decent rest with our faces in the dirt, now it's time destroy that bug!"   
"You're sure?" I asked.   
Saberleomon nodded. "Yeah, have a little faith, we can do it."   
"I know you can," I said. "Don't worry I believe in you."   
The other Digidestined also gave their faith in their Digimon, and the go ahead for them to attack.   
"Garuru Cannon!" Omnimon yelled firing an energy beam from his cannon.   
"Catastrophe Cannon!" Diaboromon yelled firing an equally large energy beam from his mouth.   
The two massive attacks collided, but this time didn't cancel each other out they continued to fight each other in a stand off.   
"Break that tie guys!" I said to the Digimon.   
They listened right away each firing their own trademark attack each hitting Diaboromon in the back. Diaboromon screamed in pain as the attacks hit him, which caused him to lose his concentration and Omnimon's attack easily overpowered his, and Diaboromon soon found himself sandwiched between Omnimon's attack and the rest of the Digimon's attacks.   
The attacks soon stopped and Diaboromon started plummeting weakly towards the ground. Omnimon flew under him and caught him in the stomach with his Metalgarurumon hand; Diaboromon hung limply in his hand. The evil Digimon looked up weakly and for once held a look of fear on his face, and I know it sounded horrible but I was actually enjoying seeing him this way.   
"Like you said Diaboromon," Omnimon said. "This ends now!"   
Omnimon fired the energy beam from his cannon, which sent Diaboromon flying into the air then falling down towards Jenn, Parrotmon, Saberleomon and I.   
"Howling Crusher!"   
"Sonic Destroyer!"   
Jenn and I's Digimon's attacks hit Diaboromon's back sending him flying back into the air and then descending towards Dan, Joe, Zudomon, and Scorpiomon. They copied the technique that Saberleomon and Parrotmon had used and used their trademark attacks to hit Diaboromon into the air, that happened with each of the other Digimon in pairs hitting Diaboromon into the air, it was Diaboromon badminton, until Diaboromon was being held in Omnimon's Metalgarurumon's hand again.   
"It ends now Diaboromon!" Omnimon yelled. "You end!"   
"Y-you can't do this," Diaboromon said weakly. "You represent the forces of light, light doesn't destroy. It's not your way."   
"We got our powers from the forces of light, but we come from a world that holds both light and darkness. We kill like darkness, but only when it is absolutely necessary in the name of light. We represent the balance not light."   
"You can't – it's not-"   
"Yeah yeah," Omnimon said. "Not our way. Your kind cannot exist you will continue to destroy it ends now! Magnaangemon. You're up."   
"NO!" Diaboromon yelled   
Omnimon's cannon powered up and once again blasted Diaboromon away straight at Magnaangemon.   
"Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon yelled withdrawing his sword cutting a circle in the air forming a vortex.   
"Nooooo! Nooooo!" Diaboromon screamed as he flew into the vortex, which slammed shut and disappeared the second he flew into it.   
We all looked on in awe trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did we – did we just win? I could hardly believe it, could it actually be over?   
"We won," Tai said softly. "We actually did it." Those simple words started our outburst, forty voices yelling out in celebration. I don't think anyone even Davis or Dan could actually believe it. All of our Digimon started to shrink each of them becoming their rookie form again. The cheering continued all our Digimon jumped into our arms and we hugged them all tightly.   
I looked up to see Jenn, she did the same thing with me. I grabbed her in my arms and held her as he met in a passionate kiss. What did you expect we'd just cheated death, we weren't sure we would ever be doing this again.   
"Ahem," Tai coughed from behind me.   
Once again we were forced to reluctantly break the kiss, as we separated. Tai approached me and held out his hand, I grabbed it and shook it.   
"Great working with you Kris," he said. "We should do it again sometime. You really are a great leader, I know North America will be safe with you and your team guarding it."   
"Thanks Tai," I said. "That means a lot especially coming from you."   
"So now that it's over I guess you guys will want to relax now, you're welcome to stay here and enjoy Japan's sites as long as you'd like."   
"Thanks for the offer," I said. "But I think we'll be heading back tomorrow. Our parents are probably worried sick about us."   
"I understand," Tai said. "We'll be happy to put you up for the night. We should head back, you've probably got a big day for traveling tomorrow."   
"Yeah we do, we should get some rest."   
Tai nodded, and we began to make our way home.   
"It's over," I said to myself. "Finally we can get back to normal life."   
"Oh I don't think so!" A dark and familiar voice said in my voice.   
Evamon! "It's far from over Compassion! You can bet that this fight is far from over."   
I froze as the eerie voice left my head. I didn't like the sound of that one bit. Who would? I had a feeling that our biggest challenge was just ahead, and despite all the trouble he gave us Diaboromon was just the pawn in this game, and we were about to face the queen. 


	33. 28 - Trouble on the Home Front

Ah here it is the first Chapter of Part 3, and out much sooner than I expected. Sit back and enjoy it   
---------------   
** Chapter 28: Trouble on the Home Front   
  
_Janine_   
  
"So this is the place," I said looking up at the towering apartment building which Davis lived in, and Kris where Kris and Elecmon where staying.   
The twenty of us, plus our Digimon and us were meeting one final time this morning right before us Canadians left for home. Will was the only one not going home today, he was going home with his family tomorrow when his vacation ended.   
"Doesn't anyone around here live in houses," Otamamon – who I held in my arms – said. "They all live in huge apartment buildings."   
"That's what it's like in a big city Otamamon," I said. "When I lived in New York I lived in an apartment building almost twice this size."   
"Good thing you don't anymore, it would be hard for me to sneak in the window." I laughed. "You know you don't have to do that, you're small enough to look like a stuffed animal."   
"Aw, come on where's the fun in that."   
"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell, Dan to be exact.   
Great, just what I needed, and the guy I needed to see right now. The guy who I liked and aggravated me at the same time. I've never had this sort of relationship with a guy before, it was either black or white, either I hated him, or I liked him. This was both, he constantly made jokes that really annoyed me, but at the same time I found it attractive. Why did I find it so attractive that he argued with everything I said? He was such a jerk sometimes, yet I still had this crush on him. Of course he wasn't all bad some of his jokes were actually funny, he did make me laugh sometimes, not to mention he had a great body.   
I didn't just think that did I? I was sounding like those dumb blondes who gushed over guys just because they were good looking, but was he ever good looking. I shook my head ignoring the last thought, as Dan approached me holding Gizamon in his arms.   
"Hey Janine," He said. "Ready to go back home?"   
"Yeah," I said softly. "But I have a feeling maybe we shouldn't, I really don't think this is just over. I mean Diaboromon was just a minion. Evamon hasn't even showed his face. I don't think he's just going to give up, we shouldn't let our guard down like this and separate."   
"I hope your right, I mean without any evil to fight life sure is going to get boring."   
"What's with you?" I asked. "You talk like you actually enjoy fighting."   
"Well of course," Dan said laughing. "Like I told you before I like the feeling of not knowing if I'll if I'll see the next day."   
I rolled my eyes. "You're insane! You know that." Yeah that's what I was saying out loud, but inside it was intriguing and I found myself growing even more attracted to him. What was with me?   
"Yeah I sure do."   
I couldn't help but laugh at that, at least he had a sense of humour no one could deny that.   
"Let's just go inside, we've got a reunion to go to."   
"Yeah," Gizamon said. "Just sitting out here talking is really boring."   
Dan laughed as he started walking into the building as I followed close behind. I could feel serious tension begin to build up as we stepped into the elevator. I don't think I've ever felt this awkward. I kept stealing the occasional look at him, why did he have to wear such a tight T-shirt. It would be so much easier if he wasn't so cute, maybe this was just a physical attraction. No, it couldn't be. I felt so much more for him than that, yeah I guess I did like him, I'd finally admitted to myself that I liked him. Great now it was just a matter of telling him. Why couldn't I? It couldn't be that hard could it? I just told him, there was a really good chance he liked me back to, I mean Dan was a stereotypical guy right? And I knew for a fact that I was good looking, and guys like him would love to go out with a girl that looked like me. But wasn't just another problem? I really liked him I didn't want him to like me just because of the way I looked, but even if he did like me like that originally doesn't mean I couldn't make that turn into something else. That meant so far, I had no reason not to tell him.   
The elevator doors opened and we stepped out making our way to Davis's apartment.   
"Uh Dan," I said slowly.   
"Yeah?" he said.   
"Uh – there's something I need to tell you."   
We reached Davis's apartment and he knocked on the door, yet still keeping his attention on me.   
"Sure, what is it?" he said eagerly.   
"I-"   
Suddenly the door swung open interrupting me, a girl about our age stood in the doorway.   
"Hi," the girl said goofily, her eyes lit up as she took a look at Dan.   
"Uh hi," Dan said. "Is Davis here."   
The girl nodded, and continued to stare dreamily at Dan. "Yeah he's here, but I don't see why a cute guy like you would want to be seen with my brother."   
What did she just say!? She better not mean what I thought she did.   
"Uh huh," Dan said. "Could you get him please?"   
"Sure," she said moving uncomfortably closer to him. "If you tell me something."   
"Yeah sure, what?"   
"Do you have a girlfriend?"   
What?! How did she ever think she had a chance with Dan, she – was – well I don't know, but she sure wasn't Dan's type. I could feel my blood boiling as I clenched my fists, I normally wasn't one for anger, but right now I for some reason I jealously just boiled within me.   
"Hey!" I yelled pushing her away from Dan. "What do you think you're doing!"   
"Sorry," she said backing away from me. "I didn't realize you were going out, I thought you were his sister or something."   
"His sister!" I yelled. "I'll have you-"   
I suddenly froze as I realized the several eyes staring at me. Dan, Davis's sister whose name I still didn't know, and four other's Jenn and Kris, who I didn't even notice was here. The shock caused me arms to drop to my sides, and Otamamon to fall out of my arms onto the ground.   
Oh my god what did I just do? I just freaked out at Davis's sister for hitting on Dan, and probably just revealed that I liked him, I didn't want him to find out this way, and I certainly didn't want to reveal it to everyone else. I'd made myself look like a total idiot.   
"I – uh," I stuttered taking a step towards the doorway before breaking into a run, until I was in a decent enough distant down the hall as not to be seen.   
I fell to my knees, what did I just do? How could I have done that? I'd just killed any chance of us being together, he probably thought I was a total idiot. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.   
"You like him don't you?" It was Jenn.   
I tossed her hand off of my shoulder and stood up, wiping away the last tear that had rolled down my cheek. "What makes you think that."   
"Well there's the fact that you just blew up at Jun for flirting with Dan."   
"I just didn't want her to get hurt. You know what Dan's like. Ha! How could I ever like him, I mean all he ever does is joke around, plus he's totally reckless, and – I have the biggest crush on him that you could imagine."   
"Janine it's okay," Jenn said. "I'm sure no one read into what just happened, don't worry about it."   
"Yeah right," I said. "You figured it out pretty quickly, who's to say everyone else won't."   
"Don't worry about that, the only people who saw that was Kris, Dan, Jun, and I. I'll make sure Kris doesn't say anything about it, I won't, and you'll be rid of Jun in a matter of hours."   
"And Dan?"   
"Don't worry about him either, I've got Kris in there working damage control trying to get his mind off of it."   
"Thanks a lot," I said as a smile, returned to my face. "I appreciate it, you have no idea how weird this is. I mean he's everything that annoys me in a guy, but for some reason I really like him. I feel myself attracted to him whenever he teases or makes jokes around me."   
"So why don't you just tell him how you feel? I'm sure he'd like you, I haven't known Dan for very long, but I've learned that he shows the way he likes someone differently than most people, he teases them, I noticed, and he does that to you a lot."   
"Yeah I know, I kind of got that feeling when he was teasing me when Kimeramon attacked us at Joe's dorm. Then he was holding me…it just felt so right, that's when I first admitted that I actually liked him."   
"So you should tell him how you feel then."   
I sighed. "That's what I was trying to do, until she showed up."   
"Don't worry about Jun, I don't think Dan's interested in her, besides we're leaving in a couple hours, she'll be out of your hair by then, let's just head back, and enjoy the last couple hours we have when our team is full."   
"How can I go back there?" I asked. "I mean after what just happened?"   
"Like I said, I've got Kris working damage control, everyone will have forgotten about by then, don't worry. Just go in there and pretend that it didn't happen okay."   
"Alright, just don't expect me to talk to Dan right away."   
We both laughed as we headed back to Davis's apartment, and she was right it was like it had never happened. Davis's sister had disappeared, I don't know where I didn't really care, and Dan was too distracted playing video games with Davis and Kris to bring up what had happened.   
Eventually everyone showed up, and we all kind of did our own thing mingled, it was a party, well not a serious party just kind of a sit around and talk get together kind of thing. The only one who didn't really mingle was Andrew, who was just sitting alone in the corner with Demidevimon, staring out the window, holding the cold stare on his face that he always had, he was fighting on our side, but he sure didn't seem to be acting any different, but I guess it's understandable why he didn't want to talk to anyone, he'd just lost his sister, I know when Kevin died I didn't want to talk to anyone, but I really regretting being so antisocial I really should have talked to someone, I know now that it would have made me feel better.   
I approached him and leaned up against the wall beside him.   
"Hi," I said.   
"Uh hi," he said not turning to look at me. "What do you want?"   
"I just wanted to talk," I said. "You look pretty lonely over hear."   
"Maybe I like being alone," he muttered.   
"No one likes being alone," I said. "Look I understand why you wouldn't want to talk."   
"No you don't. You have no idea what I'm going through! You couldn't possibly understand."   
"Yes I do," I argued. "I lost my brother a while ago, he was really important to you, and I know how important you're sister was to you even if she was the Digimon Empress, I know the kind of pain you're in."   
"Really?" he said raising his voice. "You do? Sure you lost your sibling too, but did you also lose your mother? My mother's dead! And my father might as well be! Sure he's alive but the father I knew and loved is dead, destroyed by alcohol. He hasn't even noticed that Emily is gone yet! Emily was all I had left, yeah I have Demidevimon and I care about him as much as the rest of you care about your Digimon, but Emily was the only family I have left, do you have any idea how painful it is to lose your entire family! You have no idea what kind of pain I'm in."   
"Andrew I -"   
"Save it!" he snapped. "Just leave me alone, I'm came to help you didn't I, will you just leave me alone."   
"Okay, I can see why you're so bitter, but I'm not letting this go, I'll talk to you later."   
"I wouldn't recommend that," Demidevimon said then received a dirty look from Andrew.   
I sighed and stood up, moving my way to the couch, sitting down in an empty spot, I would never had sat there if I had noticed that Dan was sitting there.   
"Hey," he said as I sat down next to him.   
"Hi," I said awkwardly. How come he didn't look awkward, didn't anything make him uncomfortable?   
"What did you want to tell me before?"   
"Huh what?" I said trying to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.   
"Before at the door, you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"   
Great now I had to tell him, sure I wanted to, but not now with everyone here. My mind raced trying to figure out something to say; luckily Kari came to my rescue.   
"Guys maybe you should take a look at the TV." She yelled her voice full of concern.   
Everyone took their attention to whatever they were going towards the TV, a special news bulletin message had just shown up on the screen. Then soon changed to the anchorman, he soon started to speak.   
"Well it's been over a week since the monster attack in Japan, which were to have thought to have died down. However it now seems that the attacks aren't over."   
"What!" Davis yelled. "Not again, what now?"   
"Sh," everyone except Davis and Veemon said.   
"While the monsters have stopped attacking in Odaiba, they now seem to have changed their assaults on a small town in Canada."   
Us eight Canadian Digidestined all jumped up from wherever we just happened to be sitting, I think we'd all assumed the same thing. The anchorman continued.   
"The small town of Keewatin has had several attacks in the past few days and…."   
I think we all zoned out after that, I know I did as soon as I heard the mention of Keewatin…our town. My intuition was right it wasn't over; Evamon had just pulled out another one of his minions on us.   
"This is going to be what it's like from now on isn't it!" Rob yelled angrily. "We finally think we've won, and suddenly bam! Evamon just throws another curveball at us! He's just going to keep sending minions one after another."   
"Let him," Sean yelled. "We'll just keep destroying them."   
"How dare he do this!" Kris yelled. "Attack our home town! That's it we're taking him out!"   
"And we're going with you," Tai said.   
Kris immediately turned around to face with co-leader.   
"Tai I couldn't ask you to do that, it's our town that's in trouble this is our fight not yours."   
"Hey we're a team," Tai said. "If Evamon messes with one of us he messes with all of us, you guys rushed over here so you could help our home town, and we're gong to do the same for you. There are no individual fights, any fight of yours is our fight too."   
Kris smiled. "Thanks a lot, and judging by how tough Diaboromon was, we're going to really need your help. So I'm guessing you'll be with us when we fly back home."   
"Yeah, of course. How did you expect us to get there? We'll be leaving in about half an hour just when you planned to, unless of course someone objects to that."   
There was a long moment of silence obviously no one objected to it, we were all ready to fight.   
I slunk down in my seat. Why did this have to happen? I just about to go home things were finally going to return to normal for once, for once I was actually worried about things a normal teenager should be worrying about, whether some guy liked me or not. Then in a matter of an hour that had all changed, and it didn't look like it was going to change back anytime soon.   
  
* * *   
  
_Dan_   
  
The wind blew through my hair, as I looked down at the ocean below. I'm not even sure how many hours we'd been over the ocean. I was riding on Parrotmon's back along with eight other of my teammates and their Digimon, eight others rode on Garudamon's back, and Kris and Armyleomon were flying ahead, as were Cody and Submarimon, in case there was a water attack, like last time with Marinedevimon. It seemed a whole lot longer than it had been on the way to Japan, maybe that's because I wasn't sure if my parents or my little sister were okay or not. Sure I loved the feeling of not knowing if I'd live or die, but only when it applied to me. I hated not knowing if my loved ones were okay or not it was killing me, but at least I knew that one person I really cared for was okay…. her.   
I looked up from the water to look at her, and was amazed at how incredible she looked, the wind blowing through her long brown hair just made her look even more beautiful. Now how sappy did that sound, I sounded like one of those lovesick sensitive guys, but still just looking at her now she looked incredible. Then there was her incredible body, she could be a super model easily curved in all the right places incredible. But it wasn't just that, I admit at first I had a crush on her it was all physical, I mean who couldn't be attracted to someone with a body like that? Then I got to know her, and for some reason, I don't know why I became incredibly attracted to her. Just something about her.   
I'd tried showing her that I like her, in my own way, joking teasing, so far that hadn't work, she just pushed me away and called me a jerk. I'd done everything I could think of to let her know I like her, aside from actually telling her I liked her. I guess I might have to do that, I was pretty sure that she liked me, especially after she blew up at Davis's sister after she had flirted with me. I sighed; I guess I'd actually have to tell her, how was I supposed to do that? I wasn't any good at that kind of thing, I could joke, but this wasn't something you could joke about I had to be serious this time, that wasn't exactly my strong point. Oh well I guess I had to be serious at one point in my life.   
"We've got company," Kris said snapping me out of my thoughts.   
He had slowed down and was now flying the same speed Parrotmon and Garudamon were.   
"How many?" Tai asked.   
"I'm not sure of the exact numbers," Kris said. "But there's a lot of them, some Champions some Ultimates, they look like Seadramon."   
"Looks like you were right," Tai said. "They are trying to stop us, from getting back. Okay those who can swim or fly Digivolve as far as you can. Except for Matt and I we'll stay back. Agumon Gabumon get ready to warp Digivolve in case we happen to need some Mega Digimon."   
Everyone nodded in agreement as we all readied our Digivices, and the Digimon that could Digivolved.   
"Tentomon Digivolved to…………………Kabuterimon!"   
"Kabuterimon Digivolved to………………Megakabuterimon!"   
"Palmon Digivolved to…………………….Togemon!"   
"Togemon Digivolved to…………………..Lillymon!"   
"Gomamon Digivolved to………………….Ikkakumon!"   
"Ikkakumon Digivolved to…………………Zudomon!"   
"Patamon Digivolved to……………………Angemon!"   
"Angemon Digivolved to…………………..Magnaangemon!"   
"Gatomon Digivolved to……………………Angewomon!"   
"Hawkmon Digivolved to…………………..Aquillamon!"   
"Aquillamon Digivolved to…………………Petoramon!"   
"Veemon Digivolved to…………………….Exveemon!"   
"Exveemon Digivolved to…………………..Aeroveedramon!"   
"Wormmon Digivolved to…………………..Stingmon!"   
"Stingmon Digivolved to……………………Dinobeemon!"   
"Gizamon Digivolved to…………………….Coelamon!"   
"Coelamon Digivolved to……………………Scorpiomon!"   
"Otamamon Digivolved to……………………Starmon!"   
"Starmon Digivolved to………………………Superstarmon!"   
"Demidevimon Digivolved to………………..Airdramon!"   
"Airdramon Digivolved to……………………Gigadramon!"   
"Dokunemon Digivolved to…………………..Kuwagamon!"   
"Kuwagamon Digivolved to………………….Ookuwamon!"   
We all rode on our respective Digimon's back as they jumped into the water or flew into the air as we moved forward. I kept an eye my Digivice in radar mode, there were defiantly some of Evamon's minions around here somewhere, aside from our own Digimon there was at least two dozen other Digimon, however it only showed them on the radar I couldn't see any of them. Now all those Digimon were right in the center of the screen. That must mean –   
"Uh Dan," Scorpiomon said. "Can you tell me why the water is bubbling?"   
"Move!" I yelled to my Digimon.   
"Why?"   
"Just do it!" I yelled.   
Scorpiomon didn't hesitate to listen to me, we his bladed legs began moving as has as they could propelling us forward just as a tremendous energy beam shot from the water only barely missing us. The beam was followed by a giant sea serpent Digimon, as it jumped out of the water soaring over all our heads, and back under the water, it looked a lot like a Megaseadramon, except it was about three times as big and had armor covering it's body.   
"What the hell was that?" I yelled upon seeing the Digimon.   
"No way!" Agumon said. "It can't be them it can't be."   
"Oh this is just great," Tai said. "Are we just going to end up fighting all our old enemies over again?"   
"What is it?" Kris asked as Armyleomon hovered next to Garudamon who Tai and Agumon were riding on.   
"That was Metalseadramon," Tai answered. "He's one of the Dark Masters, we fought them about three years ago, and they were one of the most powerful forces we ever fought."   
Suddenly there was a splash in the water just ahead of us where the giant version of Megaseadramon had just appeared, which Tai had called Metalseadramon.   
"Hello again Digidestined!" Metalseadramon said. "I've been waiting a long time to meet up with you again."   
"You know you can't beat us Metalseadramon," Matt said. "We beat you before, and this time we've got more members of the team."   
"That was a long time ago Digidestined, I've gotten a lot stronger since our last fight in the Digital World, plus I've got some friends of my own. Boys!"   
Suddenly about ten new Digimon shot out of the water, Megaseadramon to be exact, who were followed by another twelve Digimon, smaller versions of the Megaseadramon, Seadramon I presumed.   
"I've been ordered to make sure you Digidestined never get back to Canada, and I plan on making sure that order is filled."   
"I don't so," Tai said. "Agumon you're up."   
"Right," Agumon said as Tai readied his Digivice and crest.   
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to………………………Wargreymon!"   
"You too Gabumon!" Matt said.   
"Gabumon Warp Digivolved to……………………..Metalgarurumon!"   
The two newly Digivolved Mega Digimon took to the air as usual with their respective partner riding on their back.   
"But before we toss you aside Metalseadramon, tell us are the other Dark masters here?"   
The giant sea serpent grinned. "Yeah sure are, and as we speak they're making ruble of that precious town of yours."   
I felt my anger growing, that's it this guy was so dead!   
"We don't have any time to waste!" Kris yelled. "I know you probably don't need to, but you guys should DNA Digivolve, so we can get rid of Metalseadramon and stop the rest of the Dark Masters from doing any more damage."   
"Yeah you're right," Matt said nodding.   
"Do it guys," Tai said.   
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon nodded, and for a while just stood there staring at the three stages of Seadramon.   
"Uh guys anytime now," Matt said. "What are you waiting for? DNA Digivolve!"   
"We're trying Matt," Metalgarurumon said.   
"We can't seem to do it."   
"What's going on?" Tai yelled. "It worked against Diaboromon."   
"What's wrong having some trouble," Metalseadramon mocked. "Where's your secret weapon now?"   
"I know why," Ken said. "It's because you don't need to DNA Digivolve. So far DNA Digivolution has only happened when we've needed it. If we don't need it to happen it won't happen, you two have enough power so you don't need to DNA Digivolve."   
"In that case, let's get this over with," Wargreymon said.   
"Yeah," Metalgarurumon said. "We can still beat him…just not as quickly."   
Both Mega Digimon flew forward beginning the fight. Metalseadramon as well as all the other Seadramon also jumped into the fight, along with the rest of us. The battle began as Tai and matt's Digimon engaged in battle with Metalseadramon, while the rest of us began to fight with another with either one of the Megaseadramon or Seadramon.   
Now Scorpiomon and I were looking into a Megaseadramon charging right at us, for once I wasn't exactly feeling confident, especially considering the incident with that last Megaseadramon.   
"Dan…" Scorpiomon said hesitantly.   
"I know I know." I said nervously.   
What was happening to me? I've never been worried about a fight before. I always loved it that exciting feeling, what was going on?   
"Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon yelled firing a bolt of electricity from his forehead-mounted horn.   
"Tail Blade!" Scorpiomon yelled firing his own attack, the two attacks collided and canceled each other out.   
Megaseadramon jumped out of the water and into the air and diving down at Scorpiomon.   
"Tail-"   
Scorpiomon didn't have time to fire his attack Megaseadramon's horn hit his back, pushing him underwater, at the same time pushing me off his back into the water. My head broke the surface as I breathed in deeply, immediately scanning the surface for Scorpiomon. Nothing, both he and Megaseadramon were gone. No! Not again, this had happened before, back in Japan, and I'd almost lost Scorpiomon then, and now it was happening all over again, and this time Superstarmon was too busy with another Megaseadramon to save him this time. I wasn't going to let this happen, even if I had to wrestle Megaseadramon off of him myself. I had to find them, I didn't care if they were underwater, I took a deep breath and dove underwater. I saw them immediately. Scorpiomon swing his tail at Megaseadramon repeatedly, but Megaseadramon was way too agile in the water, and was able to dodge every attack with ease with enough time to fire a bolt of electricity from his horn, hitting Scorpiomon in the chest.   
Megaseadramon took this moment of invulnerability and coiled himself around him, and began crushing him.   
No! it was happening again, and there was nothing I could do about it, all I could do was watch, watch as my best friend was crushed. My lungs burned for air, but I didn't care that pain was meaningless to me; all I cared about now was Scorpiomon. There had to be something, anything I could do, the last thing I wanted to do, anything!   
It was then that I noticed a light glimmer of light coming from my waist it was my Digivice. I unclipped it from my waist and looked at it, there was a light coming fro the screen, maybe I could use it…it was worth a shot. I held my Digivice out toward the two Digimon; the light only increased shooting from the Digivice, engulfing both the Digimon in the light. Megaseadramon screamed in pain releasing Scorpiomon, while Scorpiomon seemed to only get stronger. In his moment of weakness Megaseadramon was forced to not only loosen his grip, but completely let go of Scorpiomon. My Digimon took total advantage of this hitting Megaseadramon with his tail, then ramming him while swimming at full speed. The force of being ram was much stronger than I expected, Megaseadramon was hit to the surface and vanished as he flew out of the water, Scorpiomon shot up after him. I followed both of the Ultimate Digimon my face breaking the surface of the water and breathing in the sweet beautiful air, it had never felt so good to breath before.   
Scorpiomon emerged from the water, as Megaseadramon was still weakly and helplessly flying over it.   
"Tail Blade!" Scorpiomon yelled bringing firing his trademark attack. It hit Megaseadramon in the chest, and he was it even higher into the air. Scorpiomon fired another couple of attacks, slowing down Megaseadramon's descent towards the water.   
"This fight is over!" Scorpiomon yelled shooting his tail forward, which impaled the sea serpent and his body, shattered immediately, his digital data floating off into the sky.   
Scorpiomon turned from the battle and faced me, and lowered his arm for me climb onto his back.   
"Nice fight," I said climbing up his arm, and onto his back. "You really kicked his butt."   
"Nothing!" he said quickly. "It was nothing, right now we should try and help the others."   
I nodded in agreement, and scanned the area for Janine and Superstarmon. I found them just as quickly as I started looking. Well Superstarmon anyway, things really didn't look good for him either. He was being tossed around by two Megaseadramon like a ping-pong ball, but I didn't see Janine anywhere. Panic started flowing through my mind where was she? Then I noticed her, she was down in the water, helplessly watching as her Digimon was hurt and beat up.   
"Scorpiomon! Superstarmon, we've got to help him."   
"On it." My Digimon said beginning to swim to their location.   
But we didn't get there in time the two Megaseadramon soon grew bored with playing with Janine's Digimon, one of them used his horn to slam the star-like Digimon hard into the water.   
"Superstarmon!" Janine yelled.   
Both Megaseadramon ignored Janine and jumped out of the water diving back into the water, the splash was huge! It created a huge wave in the water, hardly a tidal wave but it was still pretty big. Scorpiomon was able to take it, but Janine wasn't as big, the wave slammed down on her hard!   
"NO!" I screamed.   
Oh God! Please let her be okay. A lump formed in my throat as the wave cleared and she wasn't there anymore. As if reading my mind Scorpiomon dove under water in search for her.   
I saw her immediately, panic raced over me as I saw her lifeless body began to sink. Scorpiomon saw her too; he moved as fast as he could towards her, I grabbed her in my arms and Scorpiomon immediately surfaced.   
"Janine!" I yelled shaking her unconscious body. "Janine! Wake up! Please! Just wake up!"   
Nothing, she didn't wake up. I put my fingers to her wrists feeling for a pulse, and felt a little relief as I felt she still had one, then why wasn't she waking up? That wake must have really hit her hard. Why didn't I pay attention in gym when we had those CPR lessons? I laid her down on Scorpiomon's back as my mind raced trying to remember how to do what they told me in class. All I could remember was that I was supposed to put my mouth to hers and breath in. It was worth a shot, it was a good thing she was unconscious because she'd kill me if she knew I was doing this. I began to bring my face to hers, and our mouths were inches apart when she suddenly began to spit out water. She was waking up.   
When she was done spitting out water she slowly sat up and rubbed her head.   
"What happened?" she said. "I feel like I just swallowed half the ocean."   
"Thank God you're okay!" I yelled. "You scared the hell out of me!"   
She groaned. "Now you know how I feel whenever you do that."   
"Aw has Janine gained a little soft spot for me?"   
She gave me a dirty look after that last response. "Ah! Just when I think you might be maturing you go and say something like that and be a jerk!"   
For once I was speechless. What did I say? That was meant to be some way of telling her I like her, she couldn't see that?   
"Where's Superstarmon!" she snapped as her angry face turned concerned. She got her answer immediately as Superstarmon was thrown out of the water helplessly followed by the two Megaseadramon. What was with these Digimon that made them want to toy with Digimon?   
"Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon yelled firing his attack at Superstarmon.   
"Tail Blade!" Scorpiomon yelled firing his own attack, which hit Megaseadramon's out of the way.   
However the Megaseadramon were still jumping out of the water straight at the helpless Superstarmon. Scorpiomon stopped that as he himself also jumped out of the water, and onto one of the Megaseadramon his blade like legs dug into the sea serpent Digimon, dragging the two of them down into the water, Scorpiomon pinning him down under the water, digging his blades even deeper into Megaseadramon.   
The other Megaseadramon dove down at the now descending Superstarmon, but Superstarmon was beginning to recover, and was able to dodge the attack of the Megaseadramon, and begin flying again, while the Megaseadramon crashed into the water, only to jump out again seconds later.   
"Galactic eye!" Superstarmon yelled as soon as the Megaseadramon jumped out of the water.   
The attack hit Megaseadramon directly in the head, killing him instantly. Meanwhile Scorpiomon was still holding onto the other Megaseadramon, who was desperately trying to squirm free.   
"Thunder-"   
"Scorpion Storm!" Scorpiomon interrupted firing sand a deadly assault from his mouth, which at this range killed the second Megaseadramon.   
"Thanks," Superstarmon said to my Digimon. "I couldn't have beat them without you."   
"It's nothing, I have a score to settle with these guys."   
I turned my attention away from their conversation to the rest of the battles, actually Janine and I's Digimon were the only ones who had any trouble dealing with them, the others were all fighting very well, and actually winning, I was even more surprised when I noticed the fight between Metalseadramon and Matt and Tai's Digimon. They weren't only winning they were really kicking butt! Ken had been right; Omnimon really wasn't needed for this fight. Neither Wargreymon, nor Metalgarurumon had a scratch on them, Metalseadramon however was a different story he was full of bruises, and injuries, and was out of breath.   
"What's wrong Metalseadramon," Tai mocked. "Getting tired."   
"How can you be beating me?" Metalseadramon yelled. "Last time, I had you on the run, you only beat me because you got lucky."   
"That was a long time ago," Wargreymon said. "Like you said. And while you've been bits of Digital data we've gained three years of experience, you can't beat us!"   
Metalseadramon glared angrily. "You're right I can't…but I won't make the mistake I made three years ago!"   
Metalseadramon dove under the water disappearing under it.   
"Is he actually running away!" Matt yelled.   
"I think so," Metalgarurumon confirmed.   
"Should we let him go?" Wargreymon asked.   
"Yeah…if we attack him now we'll be no worse than him, and you guys -" Tai turned to face the remaining Seadramon and Megaseadramon. "We suggest that you follow him!"   
Metalseadramon's minions didn't hesitate to listen to Tai, they dove into the water and swam in the opposite direction that Metalseadramon had, away from our home, I guess Metalseadramon wouldn't be to happy with them if they returned to him.   
"Let's go!" Kris yelled. "Right now our town is being attacked!"   
"Kris you can fly faster than any of us," Tai said. "You go ahead and take care of that as best you can we'll be right behind you."   
Kris nodded in total agreement, and didn't hesitate for a second, as Armyleomon's jets activated sending him flying home as fast as possible.   
"Let's go!" Tai ordered. "He's going to need backup."   
No one disagreed, no one De-Digivolved we just began to swim or fly as fast as possible, if what Metalseadramon was true then we were in for one really big battle.   
  
Previous: Chapter 27   
Next: Chapter 29   
Home   
---------------   
I know not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but it's only the intro to Part 3, the next one will be much better, I cant make any promises about when it's going to be out though, I've got a couple other projects to work on this week so it might not be up right away....watch for it anyway. **


	34. 29 - Home Again

To all those who have been waiting, here's Chapter 34(29). Just as a warning, this chapter has a very soft lime in it, but nothing that you don't see on cable or something, so the rating continues to stay as PG-13.   
Before I let you read, I've got to do this, I don't own Digimon, but I've already said that...well alot, so this was pretty much pointless, oh well at least I keep those lawyers happy. Now you can read.   
** Chapter 29: Home Again   
  
_Kris_   
  
It took a couple hours for Armyleomon and I to get back, home. Personally I had assumed much worse, the attacks had been over exaggerated, both by the media and by Metalseadramon. I had expected to get to my hometown and find it swarming with Digimon finding massive destruction. But I found it in almost the same condition that I had left it, aside from one or two damaged buildings everything was the same, and I didn't spot one stray Digimon, visual or on the radar of the D3. So we landed, on the beach and waited another hour or so for the others to arrive.   
When they finally did we discussed what we were going to do, and based on the fact that neither Evamon or his minions the Dark Masters we decided to split up and wait for some sign of either of them to show up, like we had done with Diaboromon it wasn't like we had any other choice. Unfortunately we couldn't provide them with very much places to stay. Jenn and I couldn't because we hadn't told our parents where we were going, and we didn't expect to be able to have friends over for a long time. All the others were smart enough to think up an alibi so they wouldn't get in trouble, and Will had thought up some excuse so he could come home a day earlier than expected, Jenn and I were the only ones not covered. But luckily we'd given them enough places to stay.   
However that wasn't what I was concerned about right now, I was about to face something that made me wish I was back fighting Diaboromon again. My girlfriend's father.   
"You know you don't have to do this," Jenn said as we stood in front of her house. "I mean you've got to deal with your parents too, you don't have to deal with mine too."   
"I know," I said. "But I want to, you were with me when I returned from being Emily's prisoner. It only seems fair that I'm there to see you return."   
"I know but, you know what your parents think we're sleeping together, and they got that idea from my parents so…."   
"Yeah I'm aware of that," I sighed. "And I'm not going to lie to you I'm not looking forward to that, but we haven't done anything, so we just have to tell the truth and hope that they trust us."   
"Yeah, any idea what we're going to tell them?"   
"Nope, none, I tried to think of something the entire way here, I've got nothing."   
"Well we might as well just face the music." She said taking my hand.   
"Yeah," I said smiling and we made our way to the front door.   
Penguinmon snuck along back, while Elecmon hid in some nearby bushes.   
Jenn sighed as she turned the doorknob and stepped into the house.   
"Hi! I'm home!" she yelled into the house as if she was just coming home from school.   
There was a thunder of footsteps from the floor above us as we heard Jenn's parents ran down the stairs and into the entryway where we now stood.   
"Jenn!" They both yelled happily as they both ran up to Jenn and hugged her.   
I guess this is how it was going to start, happiness that she was back, then anger about why she was gone in the first place. They released their hug, and the expression on their face changed.   
"Where the hell have you been?" Jenn's mother said calmly, probably not half as calm as my mother was going to be.   
Jenn smiled nervously. Trying to think up an excuse. "Well - I- uh-"   
Suddenly all eyes fell on me, great I was dreading this, and I really didn't like the death stare that Jenn's father was giving me.   
"You!" he yelled approaching me. "What did you do to my daughter?"   
"Nothing nothing!" I said quickly not able to think up anything else to say.   
"How dare you!" he yelled. "How dare you take my little girl's innocence away!"   
"Dad!" Jenn yelled at her father grabbing his arm and pulling him away from me. "We didn't do anything! And even if we did, you shouldn't just be yelled at Kris."   
"Really? Then what were you doing when you were gone this past week?"   
Jenn's head fell. "I can't tell you, just trust me that we didn't do anything wrong."   
"You can't tell me!" Jenn's father yelled. "You mean-"   
"Dave!" Jenn's mother interrupted. "Jenn says she didn't do anything wrong, she's never done anything before that would give us a reason not to trust her, nor has Kris, and if they said they haven't done anything I trust them."   
I breathed a sigh of relief; at least the confrontation with Jenn's parents was over.   
"Kris," Jenn's mother said to me. "You better get home, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."   
I nodded, gave Jenn a quick smile, and left, great now all I had to do was deal with my parents. I made my way up to the bushes by the curb.   
"So how'd it go," Elecmon said, then jumping out of the bushes and into my arms.   
"Better than I thought." I said. "I just hope it goes that well with my parents."   
"I can't believe you didn't make up some sort of story," Elecmon laughed.   
"Sorry, I just wasn't thinking at the time. I was too concerned about my life and the lives of all Digimon and humans."   
My Digimon laughed. "We all make mistakes."   
I made my way back home, very slowly, why did it have to be morning? In Japan it was nighttime, then I could just go to sleep and not worry about it for the rest of the day. I'd just helped save Japan! Why was I about to be punished? After about fifteen minutes, which should have been five, I reached home, finding myself staring at it, very reluctant to go in.   
I was so dead! I should be happy to be home, but I wasn't I just kept thinking about how angry my parents were going to be.   
"Good luck," Elecmon said jumping out of my arms and running around back where the window to my room was located.   
I slowly made my way to the door, sighed as I turned the knob and stepped inside the house, making sure to be quiet as possible. I didn't want them to hear me right away. I made my way to the living room, to find my parents sitting on the couch, worried looks on their faces, they still hadn't heard me yet. Here goes.   
"Hi," I said.   
Their heads shot up to look in my direction.   
"Kris!" my father yelled.   
"Oh God you're okay!" my mother yelled.   
They did just what Jenn's parents had, running up to me both trapping me in a hug, I also felt two smaller arms wrapped around my leg, my little brother Cam.   
"You had no idea how worried we were," my mother said.   
"I could take a guess," I said. "I'm sorry I just left like that. I wish I could have told you where I was going."   
They both broke the hug at the same time, and took a step away, here it comes the happy and easy part was over, now came the anger.   
"Cam, can you go to your room for a while we need to talk to your brother for a while."   
"Aw," my little brother whined. "Do I have to, I want to know where Kris went."   
"Yes you do," my father said sternly. "Now go."   
"Okay," Cam said pouting, as he sadly trudged off to his room.   
My father waited for my brother to be out of earshot before he spoke up. "So how was your week, have a good time fooling around with your best friend?"   
"Honey, before we start throwing accusations at him I think we should hear him out." My mother's eyes met mine. "So Kris where were you?"   
"I - uh," I stuttered, my forehead began to sweat, and the fact that they kept staring at me didn't exactly help. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you, not without lying to you."   
"You don't have to keep it from us Kris!" my father yelled. "We know what you and Jenn have been doing. Is that also why you disappeared for those few days?"   
"Look, I know it seems like Jenn and I have been sleeping together, but we haven't."   
"Really? Then where exactly have you been this past week?"   
"I told you!" I yelled. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry I wish I could but you have to trust me."   
"How?" my father said raising his voice even more. "How can we trust you after all that's happened?"   
"Kris," my mother said as her voice also began to rise. "We just want to know where you've been how hard is it to tell us?"   
"Mom I don't want to drag you and Dad into this! This is my responsibility. Not yours. I just can't."   
"Kris if something's going on in your life them maybe we can help, but we can't unless you tell us."   
"Look, you can't help, this is something that only Jenn and I can deal with. It's not your responsibility."   
My father sighed. "You got Jenn pregnant didn't you."   
"No!" I screamed. "I told you! Jenn and I are not having sex!"   
"Then what!" my mother yelled, I've never heard her yell this loud before. "Then where did the two of you go, where were you?"   
"I ca-"   
"Don't you dare tell us you can't!" my mother yelled. I didn't think she could ever get this angry. "I want to know!"   
I clenched my fists, this wasn't working, I don't think I was going to get away from them without telling them the truth.   
"Fine," I said as my head sunk. "I'll tell you. I'm sure your aware of the monster attack in Japan, I mean it was world wide news, and the recent ones here. Well those monsters are known as Digimon, or Digital Monsters. They come from another world called the Digital World. They're not all bad just the ones that have attacked. They're leader is a powerful force called Evamon who released his minions into our world in attempt to conquer both our world and the Digital World. Jenn and I along with eighteen other kids belong to a group called the Digidestined, we're a resistance group trying to stop Evamon and his minions, we defeated the ones in Japan and now they've started to attack here. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to drag you into this fight, it's my responsibility not yours."   
"I-I can't believe this," my mother said shock filling her voice as she sat down on the couch.   
"I know," I said. "I didn't really believe it at first either-"   
"I can't believe you would lie like this!" she yelled standing up from the couch.   
"Mom! I'm not lying. You asked me to tell the truth and I did."   
"You expect me to believe all that? Kris if you were going to lie you could of at least kept it in the realm of reality! But what really hurts, is that you'd use the tragedy in Japan to try and get out of trouble. People died during those attacks you know! Do you have any idea how disrespectful that is?"   
"I know!" I yelled. "I was there Mom, I saw it happen, and I swear I'm not lying."   
"Stop it! I - I can't stand you lying like this."   
"It's not a lie," I pleaded. "Look I can prove it to you, if you just-"   
"Kris stop, I don't want to hear it! Just go, go to your room, and come out when you're ready to admit the truth."   
"Mom please I know you'll believe me if I can just-"   
"You heard your mother!" my father yelled.   
"Please just let me-"   
"Go!"   
I sighed, once again I found myself in a position when I couldn't do much but do what they said. They weren't going to let me get a word in. I might as well just do what they say and try to prove to them that I wasn't lying when they'd calmed down a bit.   
"Fine," I said making my way to the stairs. "Don't listen to me, but I don't know what you expect to hear. I've told you the truth, there's not much else I can say."   
I walked up the stairs into my room not looking back, feeling incredibly angry. Not because they hadn't believed me, my story did sound a little farfetched. I was mad because they refused to hear me out, all I needed to do to prove that I was telling the truth was show them Elecmon, but they refused. Fine, they wanted to be stubborn then let them, I'd show them when Digimon was attacking our town and I was the one to stop them.   
I slammed the door to my room and lay down at my bed. I took a quick glance around my room, everything was exactly the way I had left it, even the dirty dishes I had left in here remained. Despite the fact my parents had just given me a real hard time I really did miss the place.   
"So how'd it go?" Elecmon asked jumping up from under the bed.   
"Horrible," I answered. "Just as I expected, and what was worse is that I actually had to tell them everything."   
"Everything? You mean about Digimon?"   
I nodded. "Yeah."   
"That's great!" my partner said happily. "That means I don't have to be so paranoid anymore, I don't have to hide."   
"Actually you do, they didn't believe me."   
"So, you just show me to them, and they will."   
"No," I said angrily. "They refuse to hear me out why should I even bother."   
"Kris," Elecmon said softly. "You don't mean that."   
I only looked away, of course I didn't mean that, but I wasn't about to admit it right away. From the other side of my room I began to hear the door slowly creak open. I shot Elecmon a look, and knowing what he meant he allowed his body to go limp pretending to be a stuffed animal.   
"What?" I said bitterly at the door.   
"Hi," a small innocent voice said peaking his head in the door. It was my little brother.   
"Oh hey Cam," I said with a slightly more cheerful voice than before. "Come on in."   
He smiled, as he energetically entered the room, and sat down on the bed next to me.   
"I heard yelling," my seven year old said. "Did you get in trouble?"   
"Yeah sure did," I said ruffling my little brother's raven black hair.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, then suddenly for no apparent reason just hugged me, wrapping his small arms around me. "Please don't leave. You've done it two times, and it scares me when you do, I'm scared that if you leave again you might not come back."   
I patted him on the head. "Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time. A warm smile grew on his face. "Good, I don't want you to leave like that, never ever again. If you do then who's going to teach me how to swim?"   
That's right, I'd almost completely forgotten about that promise I'd made to Cam two months ago before school started. He had been teased by some of his friends because he couldn't swim, and I'd promised him that I'd teach him by next summer so he could swim with his friends. That was less than a week before my Digivice had changed into a D3, and with all the fighting and worrying about staying alive I'd completely forgot.   
"Don't worry," I said. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you'll be a great swimmer by summertime."   
"Great! But Kris…?" he said questioningly.   
"Yeah what is it little guy?" I said. "You know you can ask me anything."   
"What's sex?"   
I practically feel off the bed from surprise as he said that. The only reason I didn't was because Elecmon managed to grab me before I did.   
"What? Why do you - I uh - Why do you ask?"   
He just looked at me with an innocent and curious look in his eye. "Mommy and Daddy kept saying something about that while you were gone. They kept saying that's probably why you and Jenn were gone, because that's what you were doing."   
"No no no! Mom and Dad are just misunderstanding the situation! Jenn and I are not having-" I froze in mid sentence, I don't think I've ever felt so uncomfortable. How did I end up talking about sex with my seven-year-old brother? "We're not doing that."   
"Okay - but what is it?"   
"I - uh - well," I stuttered trying to think up a decent explanation. Not only that but one that he would actually understand. "You should ask Mom and Dad, they'd be able to explain it better than me."   
"Okay," Cam said fully accepting my answer. Good, I was glad it was so easy to fool a seven year old.   
"Then where did ya' go?"   
I looked down at my brother as he gave me that cute innocent face, how could I tell him? Better yet should I tell him? I really didn't want to scare him, I mean Cam got scared of stray socks under the bed in the middle of the night, what was he going to think when I told him that there were monsters threatening his very existence?   
"Well," I said hesitantly. "I'm not sure I should, I mean it's pretty intense."   
"Come on please!" he begged. "I'm tired of being left out just because I'm the youngest, I know a lot more than people think. I can get it."   
"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."   
Cam nodded, and I turned and picked up Elecmon who was still hanging limp pretending to be a stuffed animal.   
"I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, his name's Elecmon."   
"But it's just a stuffed animal," Cam said. "I've seen it before."   
"I must be a good actor," Elecmon said stopping the act. "I really had you convinced huh."   
"Wow!" Cam said as a huge smile grew on his face. "It's alive isn't it? This is so cool, what is it?"   
"Excuse me, but I'm not an it!" Elecmon yelled.   
I smiled and patted my Digimon on the head. "He's a Digimon, see there's another world out there besides our own. It's called the Digital World, and it's filled with Digimon like Elecmon here, and they're like people some of them are good and some of them are bad. Elecmon is one of the good ones, and the bad ones are here and are trying to take over our world. Elecmon and I are part of a team who are trying to stop them from doing that. I'm sure you know that there were monsters attacking Japan, those were the bad Digimon, Elecmon and I were in Japan the last week trying to stop them, and now those Digimon are back here, attacking our town and we're going to try and stop them."   
I looked inquisitively into my brother's face, expecting for him to break out in tears, he usually did when he was scared, and I knew he would be, I know I was, but he didn't he actually started to smile as a look of excitement formed on his face.   
"Wow this is so cool! There's evil monsters attacking our town, and you're fighting them! You're like - like a superhero or somthun', I can't wait to tell my friends that my brother is a superhero."   
"Whoa!" I yelled. "Cam, you can't go telling your friends about this. You have to keep it a secret okay."   
"Oh - okay," he said continuing to smile. "I guess you need to keep your identity a secret like all the superheroes on TV."   
I couldn't help but laugh and ruffled my little brother's hair. It was nice to have someone look up to you the way he did, he didn't even question me, he believed me right away, of course I had showed him Elecmon, but then again after I had told him he hadn't gotten scared like I had expected, usually just at the thought of monsters he'd come crying to me or one of my parents, but here there were real monsters and he wasn't scared at all, he liked it especially since I was the one fighting them, he must really look up to me to have so much confidence in me that he knew that I was going to succeed, I only wish I had that much confidence in myself.   
"You better get back to your room," I said. "I'm not supposed to be doing anything, you might get in trouble if Mom and Dad see you in here."   
"Okay, I know you'll beat those bad monsters."   
I smiled as he got up and left the room, closing the door tightly behind him.   
"At least that's one person I don't have worry about hiding from," Elecmon said.   
"Yeah, I only wish my parents would believe me too. I hate that they're so mad at me; they think I made the whole thing up."   
"Don't worry about that, if the battle escalates as much as it did in Japan they'll eventually believe you."   
"I sure hope so," I said sighing and lying down on my bed.   
The rest of the day seemed to go by slower than I ever thought possible. I don't think I ever took one step out of my room the entire day, like I had a choice. If my door so much as opened a crack my parents would yell telling me I couldn't come out until I told them the truth. So I basically stayed in my room all day, there was a point where I actually hoped for Evamon to attack to end the boredom and prove to my parents that I was telling the truth. It was night now, about ten 'o' clock but I couldn't sleep, too much anxiety I guess. Elecmon however was a different story, he was sleeping soundly at the edge of the bed. Now all I could do was sit here in my room waiting for Evamon to do something and free me from the prison that was my own home.   
Though my boredom soon ended as I heard a rapping on my window. I shot up immediately. Finally! I looked to my window to see Jenn at the window. Perfect, just the person I wanted to see. I ran up to the window and slid it open.   
"Hey," she said jumping through the window into my room. "You didn't come by tonight. You have every night since we got together."   
"Sorry, I would have liked to but my parents have me under pretty tight lock and key. They were pretty mad, not understanding like yours."   
"Yeah that's funny," Jenn said sarcastically. "My parents yelled at me too, they just didn't show it in front of you. They were really mad; especially after I refused to tell them were we went."   
"You didn't tell them about us did you?" I asked.   
She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure they're standing by the theory that we're sleeping together. Did you tell your parents?"   
"No, and it's the same with my parents, though they're more mad about what I did tell them instead of what I didn't tell them."   
"You mean - you told them about the Digimon?"   
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, they didn't believe me, and now they're really mad because they think I'm lying."   
"Well they were mad anyway - I guess there wasn't much you could do."   
I sighed. "Yeah."   
"So - what do you want to do tonight?" she said looking up at me smiling.   
I could feel all my worries fade away as she smiled. It was really nice that a simple smile could make me so happy.   
"I'm not really sure I mean-mmmm."   
I was cut off in mid-sentence as she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and brought our lips together passionately.   
The kiss more than surprised me, I felt my knees buckle as a result of the surprise and I fell backwards onto the bed, Jenn who had been relying on me for support also fell onto the bed on top of me.   
"Kris, I thought you weren't ready for that yet." She said with a seductive grin on her face.   
"No!" I said nervously. "I really didn't mean to do that! You just kind of surprised me and I fell over."   
Jenn laughed. "I know, I was just messin' with you, but…." The tone of her voice changed to seductive. > "…as long as we're down here."   
"Jenn - I'm don't think we should." I said nervously. "I know it seems likes it's been longer, but we have only been dating a week."   
Jenn just laughed again. "Don't worry, I'm not ready to go all the way either - but…"   
"But…"   
"But we can take our relationship to the next level without actually having sex."   
I must have been about two dozen shades of red right now. Was she actually saying that? Jenn was always forward and honest with me, but despite that fact I was still a little nervous.   
"Like…?" I said.   
She kept the same seductive grin on her face. "Come on Kris you're a guy, use that dirty mind of yours."   
I snickered. "You think I have a dirty mind?"   
"Well not really," she said. "But I know that you've like any guy you've had to have some sort of impure thought."   
I could feel my face go even redder if that was at all possible. She was right. "You're still going to have to help me out, because I still have no idea what you want to do. Taking it a step further could mean a lot of things."   
She laughed. "I think you know what I'm talking about, but I'll show you anyway."   
Honestly I had no idea what she was talking about, but I would find out soon. The seductive smile on her face grew as she grabbed my hands, making sure to draw it out, she slowly brought my hands up to her chest and on her breasts.   
"That's what I had in mind." She said.   
"I - uh -wuh," I stuttered trying to say something anything but nothing came out. Jenn giggled as she drew closer to me. "You're so cute when you're nervous."   
Our lips met once again, drawing us into a passionate kiss, as our tongues intertwined into each other's mouth, and Jenn's hands moved from my own and roamed over my body. As the passion grew I began to get less nervous and began to move my hands as well, beginning to rub her breasts in a circular motion, causing her to moan in pleasure into my mouth. My hormones were going nuts at this point, my body begging me to take it further, but I had to control them and think with the head on my shoulders, and not with the one between my legs. I couldn't let this go too far, but that sure didn't mean I was going to stop what was happening right now. We'd both gotten really into this, and completely zoned out what was going on around us. Just like we had several times before, of course before now all we had to worry about was Yolei, Hawkmon or one of our Digimon walking in. We both probably should have been paying more attention to our surroundings, maybe then we would have noticed my door slowly creak open. It wasn't until we heard that tiny voice.   
"Ewww gross!"   
Both our heads snapped from each other's and looked towards the door, where we saw my little brother standing at the door.   
"Jenn, excuse me for a second while I kill my brother!"   
"Ah!" Cam screamed as he disappeared from the door into the hallway.   
I slid out from under Jenn in pursuit of my brother, making my why out of my room into the hall. Cam didn't even get halfway down the hallway before I managed to tackle him to the ground, it was a good thing I was seven years older than him.   
"Ah let me go! You kissed a girl! That is so gross! You're going to give me your cooties."   
"I'll show you cooties," I said as an evil grin grew on my face.   
I began tickling him; it was always a way for me to get what I wanted from him.   
"Stop it!" Cam yelled, as he laughed incredibly hard. "You know how ticklish I am."   
"Tell you what," I said continuing to tickle my little brother. "I'll stop if you promise not to tell Mom and Dad what you just saw."   
Cam continued to laugh as he spoke. "Okay okay, I promise I won't tell mom and Dad."   
"Tell us what?"   
Oh no… please don't let that familiar voice be what I think it was. I slowly got off of my brother, and turned around to see my mother standing over both of us with her hand sat her hips.   
"Mom, what are you doing up this late."   
"I heard all the noise, it woke me up, what are you two doing up so late?"   
"Nothing, nothing. Just talking."   
My mother looked at us suspiciously. "Well you're obviously not going to tell me Kris. Cam what doesn't your brother want you to tell me?"   
Cam didn't stay a word; he just looked down at the hall floor with an ashamed look on his face, which filled my heart with guilt. I was the cause of that look.   
"Cam!" my mother said firmly. "What doesn't Kris want you to tell me?"   
"I can't, I promised I wouldn't, and you always say not to break a promise."   
"This time is different, tell me!"   
"But Kris-"   
"Cam!" my mother yelled. "Tell me."   
This was it, he was breaking, and there was nothing I could do to stop it either, to a kid Cam's age his parents were the Ultimate authority, he couldn't defy her, not for another couple of years anyway.   
"Kris and Jenn were kissing on Kris's bed." Cam said as fast as he could.   
"Excuse me?" my mother said as she glared at me. Man if looks could kill.   
This was definitely not looking good for my case against the fact that Jenn and I were sleeping together.   
"Cam, go back to bed."   
"But I want to see-"   
"Go back to bed!" my mother yelled.   
Cam didn't hesitate to listen he was up and in his room, in a second. Our mother rarely ever yelled, but when she did you don't want to have to face of the consequences if you didn't listen.   
"Mom, I know this looks bad but-"   
"Is Jenn still here?" she yelled   
"Yeah she is," I said weakly. "In my room."   
"Let's go," she said walking towards my room.   
I sighed, getting up following her to my room. We stepped into my room at the same time.   
"So how'd -" Jenn began to say but stopped when she saw my mother walk into the room. "Oh hi. Been a while huh."   
My mother gave Jenn a death stare. "Jenn I suggest you head home, I need to talk to my son, and tell your parents to expect a call from me tomorrow."   
Jenn only nodded and sighed as she got up from her seat on my bed, only making eye contact with me, mouthing out the words 'Good Luck', then left the room, and leaving me alone to deal with the wrath of my mother.   
"So," she said keeping an angry look on her face. "Now that you've been caught in the act are you going to tell me why you really left?"   
"Mom, I already told you the truth."   
My mother held her head and sighed. "I can't believe you're still going on about that monster story. Not only are you lying to us but also you're being very disrespectful to the people who were killed in those attacks in Japan. Why can't you just admit that you and Jenn are sleeping together?"   
"Mom we're not. I swear!"   
"Kris you were just caught in bed with her, what more evidence do I need to show you before you stop denying it."   
"Okay, I admit it does look like we are but I can assure you we aren't. Yes we are dating, and yes we've done more than just kiss, but we haven't had sex."   
"Really? So how far exactly have you gone?"   
"You actually expect me to talk about that with you!" I yelled. "I'm not about to talk about my sex life with my mother!"   
"Your what?!" she yelled louder than I've ever heard her yell.   
Whoops, bad choice of words, definitely a bad choice of words.   
"Kris you're fourteen! You're too young to have a sex life!"   
"Sorry, sorry, I just made a mistake in my words there, look I'm still a virgin if that helps, Jenn and I haven't gone that far. I swear."   
"Yes, and that's why you felt it was necessary to run away together for a week? Just so you could kiss."   
"I told you why we left!" I yelled. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true."   
"Kris I don't want to here about this again, if you're not going to tell me the truth, I don't even know why I'm talking to you!"   
She angrily sat up and started leaving the room.   
"Mom please!" I yelled. "I can-"   
"Kris stop!" she yelled holding her hand in front of her face. "I don't want to hear you lie to me anymore. Just don't say anything! I'll talk to you about it in the morning when I have the energy. Good night!" She grabbed my doorknob and slammed the door shut.   
Now this was just perfect wasn't it? Now on top of worrying about Evamon I had to worry about my mother too, and during all of this Elecmon had slept through the whole thing, good now he couldn't tease me about it later. I lay down on my bed, and pulled the covers over me, for once I was actually feeling tired, and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.   
  
* * *   
  
I woke up earlier than I would have like to, and my parents still hadn't calmed down in the slightest, and I still wasn't able to exit my room, unless it was for school. Unfortunately for me it was Sunday, so it looked like I was going to be trapped in my room for another day. My mother had confronted me again this morning, and it hadn't gone any better than last night, just more yelling, and even more yelling because she had heard that I told Cam that I was fighting evil monsters, she didn't like the fact that I was "lying" to him too. I actually could have left my room half an hour ago, my Dad was at work, and my Mom and my brother had gone off to the grocery store, but I really didn't feel like it, where else would I go? I didn't feel like doing anything but lying on my bed and thinking anyway.   
"Hey you know this thing has longer range." Elecmon said.   
"What?" I said sitting up from my spot on my bed, to see Elecmon examining my Digivice.   
"Your D3, the radar mode has a long range mode, haven't you noticed."   
"I guess not," I said approaching my Digimon. "Let's see."   
Elecmon showed me my Digimon and entered a combination of buttons, as the radar screen suddenly became more spread out, and revealed about a dozen new green dots on the screen.   
"Looks like we got a couple extra Digimon on our hands." Elecmon said.   
"Evamon's attacking!" I yelled as some slight relief, at least now I could prove to my parents I was telling the truth.   
"The question is where." Elecmon said.   
I took a better look at the Digivice. "Well they all seem to be gathered in one location that's a good thing, somewhere in the eastern section of town, I'd say judging by the scale about two or three kilometers away."   
"Y-you're right," Elecmon stuttered.   
"What's wrong," I said, but then realized why he was so worried the second those words came out of my mouth. That was exactly where the grocery store was. "Let's go now!"   
I was at my desk drawer in a second where I was hiding my D-Terminal, and popped it open. Elecmon was hurrying just as much as I was; he was already at the now open window. I held out my D-Terminal.   
"Digi-Armor energize!"   
"Elecmon Armor Digivolved to………………Armyleomon! The artillery of Compassion!"   
I was in the dome on Armyleomon's back the second he had Digivolved, and he closed the dome was in the air flying towards the grocery store even quicker.   
"You know we should contact the others," Armyleomon said.   
"No time!" I yelled. "We have to get there, and we'll worry about the others later!"   
"Okay…"   
No other words were spoken not like they we could have, with Armyleomon's amazing speed we reached the grocery store within minutes, seeing the Safeway's 'S' logo, and unfortunately our suspicions were correct. One side of the store had been completely knocked over, and there were a few red Vegetable like Digimon outside of the grocery store.   
As much as I wanted to storm in there with missiles flying, but I knew that one of the Dark Masters was going to be in there, and from the information that Tai had given me about them they were all Megas, and Armyleomon was only a Champion, I had to think with a leaders mind, as much as I wanted to save my brother and mother it wouldn't help them if I rushed in there and got killed.   
"Armyleomon land behind those bushes by the whole in the side of the building, and dedigivolve" I instructed.   
"On it," Armyleomon said.   
He veered off to the right, and like I instructed landed behind the bushes, allowing me to jump out of the dome before he became Elecmon again.   
"So what now?" he asked. "Do you want me to go Mega and take care of the Digimon inside."   
"No," I said shaking my head. "Not yet, we got to get in there first without letting whichever Dark Master is in there know that we're here, and that'll be easier to do if you're at the rookie stage."   
"How do we get in - with those Redveggiemon guarding the big hole in the wall?"   
"We need a distraction, got any ideas?"   
"I've got an attack similar to Apemon's Bone glare."   
I smiled and nodded. "That'll do."   
He gave me thumbs up. "I'm on it." Elecmon parted the bush just enough so he could fire his attack but not too much so that the Redveggiemon could see him. "I'd close your eyes, unlike Apemon's attack this doesn't just blind Digimon." I did what he said and closed my eyes. "Sparking Flare!"   
I didn't see what happened next because of course my eyes were closed, I just heard the Redveggiemon screaming that they couldn't see.   
"Okay let's go!" Elecmon said. "The effect won't last long."   
I opened my eyes, already seeing Elecmon jumping through the bushes towards the huge hole in the wall. I was following him immediately jumping through the hole in the bushes catching up to him as we ran through the giant hole in the wall past the blinded Redveggiemon. We immediately noticed a crowd of Digimon at the front-end tills, almost all of them Redveggiemon, with the exception of one which looked like a Digimon version of Pinocchio. Elecmon pulled me into one of the aisles, where we could no longer be seen.   
"You said you didn't want to be seen didn't you!" Elecmon yelled. "Well maybe you shouldn't stand out in the open!"   
"Sorry," I said. "I was just trying to find my Mom and brother."   
"You can still look, just try and be more discrete about it."   
I nodded, and began to peek around the corner. Needless to say I didn't like what I saw. People were being herded towards the tills, where the puppet like Digimon was sitting.   
"Have you found them yet?" the puppet like Digimon yelled at a Redveggiemon that was approaching him.   
"We may have lord Puppetmon," Redveggiemon said nervously.   
That last remark seemed to have angered the Digimon known as Puppetmon. He grabbed the large hammer strapped to his head and hit Redveggiemon on the head with it.   
"May have?" Puppetmon yelled. "I don't want to hear that you may have! I want to hear that you definitely have!"   
"Yes, Puppetmon. We can almost guarantee we that we've found them."   
"Almost!"   
Redveggiemon covered his head preparing for another hit on the head.   
"I guess that is enough for now, bring them to me."   
Redveggiemon only nodded this time probably because he was afraid of being hit on the head again. A few moments later two more Redveggiemon, dragged two more people towards people to Puppetmon. No! This was exactly what I was afraid of; the people that the Redveggiemon were holding were my brother and mother! I clenched my fists angrily; I was going to kill that little puppet. No one treats my family like this!   
Puppetmon jumped down from the till he was standing on as to look my mother and brother in the face.   
"Yep, this is then. You guys got lucky, these are exactly who I'm looking for."   
"What do you want with us!" my mother yelled. "We haven't done anything. And there's not much we could do for you."   
"Oh I don't want to play with you, that wouldn't be very much fun. I just need you to lure someone out."   
"You made a big mistake!" Cam yelled. "When my brother finds out what you're doing he's going to come here and kick your butt!"   
Puppetmon laughed. "That's exactly the point kid!"   
"What do you want with my son?"   
"Your son along with nineteen other children have a very high price on their heads. They've become a nuisance to my mater Evamon. Defeating and destroying his minions, it's beginning to annoy him, and he's ordered all of us to take care of them. Of course unlike everyone else who's attacked them who just straight out attack, I'm using my head and going after you. You're son will surrender right away as soon as he sees our in danger."   
My mother looked totally shocked as those words came from Puppetmon's mouth. This should have been a moment of triumph, I'd just proved my mother wrong, that rarely every happened, but all I could concentrate on was happening to my family. I had to stop it now, before it went any further. I readied my Digivice and crest.   
"Elecmon, it's time to Digivolve!"   
"Finally," he said. "I was getting tired of just sitting here."   
"Elecmon Digivolved to………….Leomon!"   
"Leomon Digivolved to…………..Saberleomon!"   
"Stay back here for a second, I'll hit the distress button on my D3 when I need you. I want to try and catch them off guard."   
"You're sure? It could be dangerous."   
"I'll be okay, besides you'll be here the whole time don't worry about it. If I can face Diaboromon and come out of it safely dealing with this termite snack shouldn't be too hard. Just get ready to attack when I give you the signal."   
I took a step up, and ran out of the aisle into the open. "Looking for me Puppetmon!"   
The puppet Digimon smiled as he saw me step out. "That was fast."   
"Let my family go you pile of toothpicks!" I yelled.   
"Sure I will, if you're willing to take their place, and surrender yourself to me, so I can collect my reward form Evamon."   
"Never!" I said. ""You're such a coward!"   
"Me! Coward! How dare you! I'm just as brave as anyone else you've fought."   
"Yeah right, at least they were willing to take me and my comrades on you're so much of a coward you have to pick on helpless women and children. You sure look like a coward to me."   
"I'm no coward! Now give up unless you want something very bad to happen to your family!"   
Now was the time, I knew very well that he wasn't bluffing, I pushed the distress signal button on my Digivice, sending off the signal into Saberleomon's head. He followed my instructions immediately, emerging from the aisle and taking a step behind me.   
"Kris!" my mother yelled. "Look out, one of them is behind you!"   
Saberleomon stepped up beside me, and I patted him on the head. "Oh don't worry about him Mom. This is just Saberleomon, he's my best friend."   
I jumped up onto my Digimon's back, as he readied to jump into action.   
He soared into the air soaring over a couple of Redveggiemon's head, and landing next to my parents throwing the Redveggiemon that held them aside. I extended my hand to my hands to my brother and mother.   
"Get on!"   
They didn't need to be told twice I helped my brother up onto Saberleomon's back as my mother climbed on.   
"Hey you can't do that! I worked hard to get those hostages! Puppet Pummel!"   
Puppetmon held out his hammer and fired dozens of energy balls from it straight at us. Saberleomon jumped out of the way managed to dodge all of the tiny but powerful balls of energy that had been thrown at us, and getting a safe distance from Puppetmon. I jumped off Saberleomon's back helped Cam and my mother off then jumped right back on again.   
"Kris, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I-"   
"No time for that now, I've got some business to attend to. I'll say I told you so later."   
"How dare you! You little - you little - well you're a little something! Just for that I'm going to have to destroy you! Redveggiemon get him!"   
Every Redveggiemon that was in the store moved from whatever position he was in and jumped at Saberleomon and I, that was their biggest mistake, they'd all gotten into one spot at the same time.   
"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon yelled firing his trademark white energy beam from his mouth.   
It was much larger than usual this time and engulfed every single Redveggiemon, when the attack cleared they were all gone, their Data reconfigured basically they were dead.   
"Was that all you've got Puppetmon, I really expected more, the way Tai described you and the other Dark Masters I thought I was actually in for a challenge."   
"Those were just my minions, they weren't that strong anyway, it's no big loss, you and your kitty haven't fought me yet. I'll show you what a real Digimon can do! Puppet Pummel!"   
"Twin Fang!"   
The balls of energy and the razor sharp needles collided and cancelled each other out, which is what Saberleomon had intended them to do. Both Digimon charged at each other. Puppetmon swung his hammer; Saberleomon dodged, and then swung one of his massive paws hitting Puppetmon in the head, sending the puppet like Digimon flying, but he did a back flip landing on his feet and recovered easily. Jumping into the air just above Saberleomon and I and begun to slam his hammer down on Saberleomon's head, Saberleomon would have been able to dodge it but it was a fake out and Puppetmon switched and hit Saberleomon on his side, sending the two of us crashing into a stand of oranges.   
"You okay Kris?" Saberleomon said getting up.   
"Fine, let's just take this Pinocchio wannabe out."   
"As much fun as this fight is, I think it's time to end it."   
Puppetmon found himself charging at us once again. Once he was within reach Saberleomon took a swing at him with both paws, but Puppetmon had expected that and managed to dodge and began to slam his hammer down, but it wasn't at Saberleomon, it was at me!   
I slid out of the way just in time, and the hammer missed me and slammed onto Saberleomon's back, but what surprised me was that it didn't seem to hurt Saberleomon in fact it had gotten him angry.   
"You attacked my partner!" my Digimon yelled. "Raaaar!"   
In one lightning quick motion Saberleomon slammed his front paws together with Puppetmon's midsection between the two of them, causing the puppet Dark Master to snap in half!   
"Aaaaah!" Puppetmon screamed as his upper half fell to the ground and rolled away while his lower half limply fell to the ground. "You - you broke me in half!"   
"You're observant." Saberleomon said taking a step towards Puppetmon's upper half and crunching his lower half with his lower half under his massive paw. "No one attacks a Digimon's partner. You have to pay for that."   
"You can't destroy me!" Puppetmon yelled in a panic. "You're your Saberleomon, the most noblest Digimon in the Digital World you don't kill even if it is an evil Digimon like me."   
"That was before I gained a partner, now I'm willing to protect him even if it means killing. Besides my data has been modified since then, I'm kind of a different Mon."   
"You can't!"   
"Howling Crusher!"   
"Aaaaah!" Puppetmon screamed as the attack hit himshattering his body immediately, what was left of his lower body also disappeared.   
"Yeah!" Cam yelled in triumph. "You two were so cool! I knew you could do it!"   
"Kris-" was all my Mom managed to say.   
I couldn't help but notice the several eyes locked onto us.   
"I'll talk to you at home Mom," I said. "Let's go buddy."   
Saberleomon turned and out of the main entrance to the store, running through the automatic door through the parking lot and continued to run home.   
Thanks to Saberleomon's amazing speed we got home a few minutes later, and found myself once again lying down on my bed, I didn't feel like doing much else. I'd been home about half an hour when I heard the door open, and my mother and brother's voice filled the house. Followed by footsteps coming up the stairs towards my room. The door slowly creaked open and my mother peaked her head in.   
"Hi," she said shyly.   
"Come in." I told her.   
She walked in and sat down on the bed next to me.   
"Kris," she said sighing. "I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you…. is this were you say I told you so?"   
I laughed. "Probably not. I have to admit that it is really hard to believe, and there was a lot of evidence towards the fact that Jenn and I were sleeping together. Which by the way were not. Yes we're dating we have been for about a week, but we haven't slept together, but if I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."   
"Actually that's understandable, you're a hormone driven teenager, and it's something all teenagers think about." I laughed at that last remark. "So, where did you hide that tiger you were with?"   
"Excuse me!" Elecmon yelled stopping his charade as a stuffed animal. "But I was a lion not a tiger!"   
I picked up Elecmon and placed him on my lap. "This is he."   
"Wasn't he a little bigger before?"   
"Yeah he was, but he needs the power within me to get bigger, he can't fight without me and I can't fight without him."   
"Sure.." Elecmon said jokingly. "That's the way it works."   
"I have a feeling there's a lot more you haven't told me."   
I nodded. "Yeah there sure is."   
"Care to tell me."   
"Do I have a choice?"   
She shook her head, and thus I began my long drawn out explanation., of the past two months events. After which we continued to talk, about certain things it's been along time since we did that, before I hit that awkward teenage phase at least. I guess that's what the chance of death brings out the best in some people. At least one good thing was coming out of this fight.   
-------------- Well that's it, unfortunately I wouldn't expect the next chapter up for a bit, I've got to start doing some chapters in another project I'm working on. I know I've said that before but I really mean it this time....really I do! I do! Fine don't believe me...okay I better shut up now before everyone reading this thinks I'm some kind of nut. **


	35. 30 - Darkness's Return

Chapter30 Guess what I lied! I said I was going to be working on some other projects before I did the next Chapter...well I'm not, oh well that's a good thing isn't it? You can thank krimson killer for convincing me to write it sooner in his review. I'll shut up and let you read it now   
You know! I don't own Digimon I won't even bother complaining about disclaimers anymore.   
-----------   
Chapter 30: Darkness's Return   
  
_Andrew_   
  
Demidevimon and I stepped back into my room for the first time in about a week. Not like that was a bad thing or anything, I'd actually enjoyed staying in Japan at Ken's place. Living with an actual caring family one that actually cared what happened to each other, Ken's parents were actually worried about him when they found out he was leaving for a while. Here was completely different, my father didn't care what happened to me, he hadn't even realized that I had left, I'm not sure he even realized that Emily was dead yet, I wouldn't be surprised if he never did.   
I plopped down on my bed as my six houseguests walked into my room.   
"Matt Tai," I said to Matt and Tai two of the people staying with me. "You guys can stay in my sister's room, Ken you can lay down your sleeping bag on the floor you're with me."   
"Okay," Tai said. "Thanks, you're sure your Dad doesn't mind if we stay here."   
"So long as you don't touch his alcohol supply he doesn't care."   
"Great," Matt said examining the dilapidated surroundings. "A couple days of living here, I'm so excited."   
"Matt it's not that bad," Gabumon said. "It doesn't look any messier than your apartment."   
"Yeah…" Matt said laughing. "But they didn't have to know that."   
They continued to just stand there, things were getting awkward fast.   
"If you're waiting for someone to carry your suitcases to your room you're going to be waiting a long time, this isn't a hotel. I don't look like a bellhop do I?"   
Both Matt and Tai picked up their suitcases and began walking towards Emily's – or what used to be my s Emily's room, I guess with her gone, it wasn't anybody's anymore.   
"Wow Mr. Personality," Agumon said quietly as he followed the other three. I noticed as both Ken and Wormmon, began to look at me with concerned eyes, great here it comes another pity speech.   
"Andrew I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Ken said.   
"Yeah, yeah." I said bitterly. "Just what almost everybody has told me, I understand what you're going through blah blah blah. How could a person who came from such a perfect and caring family possibly understand what I'm going through?"   
"Perfect caring family yeah that's funny."   
"What are you talking about? I saw the way you and your parents got along looks like the perfect family life for me."   
"It wasn't always like that you know," Wormmon said.   
"And yeah," Ken said. "I was going to say I understand what you're going through, but that's only because I can."   
"Look just because you were once the Digimon Emperor too doesn't mean you know what I've going through. Sure we both feel guilty about the bad things we've done you still don't understand."   
"What you mean losing your sister?"   
"Yeah…"   
"I understand that too, a while back my brother died and-"   
"Sorry, but that doesn't mean you know what I've been through, you have no idea what my life's been like."   
"Try me."   
"Better sit down," Demidevimon said. "It's a long story."   
I smiled briefly at my Digimon, but withdrew it immediately when I noticed that Ken and Wormmon had seen me smile.   
"I'll try and give you the condensed version." I said. "See when I was about two my mother disappeared, that sent my father into a downward spiral of drinking, drinking and more drinking. He neglected my infant sister, and I was forced to take care of her, I tried my best to raise her as best I could but she still ended up, well unlike your normal kid, she ended up…. well – evil, then when Kris and the others defeated us Evamon tried to dispose of us, he couldn't hurt me because my crest had been modified, but Emily wasn't so lucky. Do you see what I mean, I've had a rough life even before I lost Emily, you have no idea what that's like."   
"You'd be surprised," Wormmon said.   
"Actually I do, I know exactly how you feel, I didn't exactly have a easy life growing up either. See my older brother was kind of a genius, and my parents gave him all the attention, I didn't get any. I was totally ignored they were less than what you would call caring. Then Sam died and things only got worse, I was pushed into studying as they tried to make me more like my brother. For a while I struggled then I became infected with the Dark Spore, that helped, but it didn't bring us closer together, it turned me into the Digimon Emperor and tore us apart. It wasn't until recently when I stopped being the Digimon Emperor that we actually began to act like a normal family."   
As he fell silent I looked at him, he wasn't lying, I could always tell when someone was lying and he was actually telling the truth. Maybe he did actually understand me, I knew no one else did with the exception of Demidevimon. After all like me he had been a Digimon Emperor, and tortured innocent Digimon, he wouldn't care about the things I did in the past. I should have said something like 'Thanks' but I didn't that just wouldn't be like me. Instead I just looked away and grunted.   
"You should really try to be friendlier," Ken said. "I was like that once, I found out you could make friends easier if you just be nicer. You're one of us now, you're not fighting for Evamon anymore, there's no reason to be so bitter." "Okay, let's get one thing straight! I am not one of you!" I held out my crest. "See this! My crest, it's black! Black! It's a dark crest! It was given to me by the powers of Darkness, unlike the rest of you who got yours from the powers of Light, even you the once Digimon Emperor got your crest from the powers of Light. You're an official Digidestined, I'm just a minion of Evamon that's been modified so I can fight beside you."   
"But it was modified by the powers of Light, which means your powers may have originated from Darkness, but they're not like that anymore. You're Dark powers were taken away the second you renounced your old ways. You're Dark powers disappeared replaced by those of Light; your powers are those of Light now, not Darkness. You are one of us. The fact that your crest is black is irrelevant it's just a colour, it's not important."   
"Maybe, but none the less unlike all of you I was never intended to be Digidestined. The forces of Light just saw a chance to give you a little extra help and took it that's all."   
"You have to stop saying that, you're just as much a member of the team as any of us, the forces of Light allowed you to become one of us for a reason, you're not just some convenience."   
"Fine," I said. "Believe what you want to believe, it doesn't change the fact that I'm not a true Digidestined."   
"I don't even know why I'm bothering," Ken sighed. "I could talk to you forever and have faith that you're one of us but it won't make much of a difference unless you believe it yourself. Come on Wormmon, let's see what Tai and Matt are up to."   
Ken scooped his Digimon into his arms; they both gave me one last look before they left the room.   
"They were right you know," Demidevimon said fluttering down from my bedpost onto my stomach.   
"About what? Ken said a lot of things."   
"About being nicer, you don't have to be so bitter all the time."   
I laughed. "And you're one to talk, your not exactly social yourself." Demidevimon laughed back. "Yeah but I'm expected to be like that, I'm Demidevimon the rat. I've got a reputation to protect you know."   
We both laughed again as I sat back on my bed, there wasn't much else to do around here.   
  
* * *   
  
Two days past since we got home with barely after any response from Evamon or any of his minions, there was a slight incident at the Supermarket with one of the Dark Masters, but he Kris was able to take care of that, and now one of the Dark Masters was out of our hair, leaving only three left, and Evamon himself. Tai was always dreading their appearance claiming that they were one of the most powerful Digimon they'd ever fought, but I didn't see why he was so scared, so far we hadn't had any trouble with them whatsoever, Metalseadramon had been beaten easily, and Puppetmon had not only been beaten he'd been destroyed, both easily. The Dark Masters aren't what I was really fearing, it was Evamon himself that I was worried about, I'd seen what he could do, I'd actually met him, and I'd suffered loss at his hands. These Dark Masters didn't seem that tough at all; compared to Evamon they were nothing.   
Now I was at the refrigerator, trying to assemble a makeshift meal from what little food that we had, all we had was the basics, bread Milk, and some fruit. I ate fruit a lot, it was easier to steal, and what little fruit we did have had all gone bad.   
"Sorry guys," I said to the five watching my black and white TV. "Nothing, I'll have to go out and grab something later."   
"Don't worry about that," Matt said. "I've got cash, I'll order a pizza." I could feel my mouth water at just the mention of pizza; it's been years since I've had some.   
"Great!" I said enthusiastically. "Order one now."   
Both Matt and Tai looked at me strange but nodded. They were lucky they probably had pizza all the time. They probably had no idea what a treat it was to just eat something that wasn't expired. I reached for the phone, but before I even touched it four beeping sounds filled the room, it sounded like the distress signal beep from the Digivices. I took my D3 out of my pocket only to have my suspicion confirmed. Tai Matt and Ken did the same.   
"What is it?" Demidevimon asked fluttering across the room and landing on my shoulder.   
I stared blankly at the screen, this couldn't be!   
"Ken did you accidently hit the distress signal button on your D3?"   
Ken shook his head. "No, I thought you did, the signal I'm getting is-"   
"I know! Black!" I yelled. "Let's go we've got to check this out!"   
I didn't waste a second, I tore out of the house and began running in the direction where the distress signal was coming from, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Wormmon were close behind, and Demidevimon was desperately trying not to fall off of my shoulder.   
I was more concerned of that distress signal than anything else. The signal was black, the colour of the signal varied depending on the colour of the Digivice from where it was sent, Ken and I both had black Digivices, but neither of us had sent the signal and there was only one other with a black Digivice – no! It couldn't be her, though I would love it if it were.   
I continued to eye the screen noticing as aside from the four of us and our Digimon sixteen other Digidestined and Digimon were moving in on the location of the distress signal, maybe they'd come to the same conclusion. Well the Canadian ones anyway, with the exception of Will. Soon we came upon an intersection, where we met up with Kris, Jenn, Elecmon and Penguinmon also running in the same direction we were.   
"Andrew!" Kris yelled at me. "The distress signal you didn't send it?"   
"No," I answered.   
"So that means."   
I nodded as a smile crossed my face. "Yeah I know."   
Both he and Jenn and their Digimon had less excited looks on their face, but I couldn't blame. As we ran we soon ran into the rest of the team, soon all twenty Digidestined and Digimon were reunited.   
It was fifteen minutes later that we finally reached the spot from where the distress signal had been sent. It was the town bridge, a really big one at that, four lanes wide, overlapping river rapids, not the kind in the wild the polluted kind,. But still just as dangerous. People were running screaming from the bridge from both sides, running from their cars abandoning them, and for good reason. In the center of the bridge, were three Digimon, one giant metallic dinosaur, another I recognized as Metalseadramon, and a third clown like Digimon.   
"Great, just great." Tai moaned. "They're all together, this is going to be one tough fight."   
We made our way to the center of the bridge all standing a few feet in front of the remaining Dark Masters. But the Dark Masters weren't what I was concentrating on; it has the person standing in front of them, along with the Digimon hanging off her shoulder.   
"E-Emily!" I yelled happily upon seeing my sister.   
Without I ran up to her, giving her the biggest hug I'd ever giving.   
"Thank god!" I yelled. "I thought you were dead! I thought I'd never see you again."   
"Get off of me traitor!" Emily yelled bitterly as she pushed me away I fell to the ground.   
As I looked up at her I realized that she was wearing her Digimon Empress outfit.   
"Emily what are you doing? With them – wearing that - I thought-"   
"What?" she snapped. "That just because I'd been defeated once, that I'd just give up. Like you, that I'd end up like you and jump to join this group of idiots like you jumped into doing. Traitor!"   
"Why does this not surprise me," Dan said. "Not even death can get this bitch out of our hair."   
"Emily why are you doing this?" I asked. "You must have realized by now this is no game, we were actually causing pain."   
"Of course I did, and you know that I knew. I'm not an idiot like you. You knew very well that I knew."   
"But why are you doing this!"   
"Because I want power! Isn't it obvious? And I finally have it, I've been promoted, I'm Evamon's second in command, these Dark Master's are now mine to command, and soon both the Digital World and the real world will be under my total control."   
"You know Evamon will never let you have total control, you'll be his slave!" Kris said.   
"A small price to pay, I'd rather have to answer to one person, that answer to millions like all of you will soon have to."   
"Emily please don't do this!" I begged. "I know you, you're not like this!" "You obviously don't know me! I need power! I won't go back to that pathetic life again. I refuse to! Sure Evamon treats me horribly! But so does our father, and at least under Evamon I'm an the Digimon Empress, under our father I'm just the reason our mother left."   
I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted as the clown like Digimon stepped forward and spoke.   
"I'm getting tired of all this stupid talking, I came here to get revenge on those who have caused me to sit in limbo for three years."   
"Yes," the giant metal dinosaur Digimon said. "I too am growing tired of this."   
"Machinedramon, Piedmon. Shut up! We'll fight when I decide it's time."   
"Why should any of us listen to you!" the clown like Digimon, or Piedmon said. "You're just a pathetic human. And you're Digimon can only Digivolve into the Ultimate level we're all at the Mega level."   
"Piedmon, what did Evamon tell you to do," my sister said smugly.   
"To listen to you, no matter what you said." Piedmon said angrily.   
"And do you want to have to answer to him if he hears you weren't doing what he said."   
"No," Piedmon said angrily and looking away.   
"But you're right, this is boring, I think we should do what we came to do, but it's only fair if we divide the fight up evenly. Piedmon, you take first choice."   
Piedmon grinned. "I think I'll take, the two Japanese Megas, along with the one you destroyed me, and maybe the leader of the Canadians as well."   
"Alright, Tai, Matt, T.K and Kris." Emily said grinning. "That's fine with me, just make sure that you keep the leader of the Canadian Digidestined alive, I need him for something."   
Both Jenn and Kris cringed as she said that. Emily had mentioned she had plans for Kris before, but I never really did find out what they were.   
"I'll do my best," Piedmon said laughing. "But I can't make any promises."   
"You better!" Emily yelled. "I don't care if you hurt him, but make sure he's alive, and the area below his waist better stay in tact."   
Piedmon ignored her, and only looked away for a second.   
"Blackgatomon and I will take the two traitors," Emily said. By that I assumed she meant Ken and I. "Machinedramon, Metalseadramon, you can have the rest, I think six each will be enough."   
"Sounds fine to me," Metalseadramon bragged. "But doesn't that leave two extra?" Emily grinned evilly. "You're right it does, we can't have that can we? Piedmon, do me a favor and get rid of two of these Digidestined for me."   
"It would be my pleasure," Piedmon said. "Clown Trick!"   
Piedmon formed a ring of fire in his hand sand threw it at the crowd. I didn't see what happened right away, but I couldn't help but look when I heard Janine scream. The ring of fire had landed just around Janine and Dan, with them in the center. The ring took a huge chunk out of the bridge, the very chunk that Dan and Janine were standing on.   
"Dan!"   
"Janine!" Gizamon and Otamamon both yelled.   
We could only watch in horror as a large chunk of the bridge along with Janine and Dan fell into the raging and unforgiving river, they both disappeared below the water.   
"NO!" Otamamon and Gizamon both yelled.   
Gizamon did it first, jumping off of the bridge into the water, Otamamon followed quickly. Kris and Elecmon tried to stop them but there was no way they ever could have, it all happened way to fast.   
"You!" Kris yelled angrily. "Don't you have any respect for life! How dare you! You'll pay for this!"   
"Oh that's original," Emily said laughing. "Good choice Piedmon, the guy called me a bitch, and that girl just plain annoyed me."   
I could only stare in horror and look blankly at my sister. Dan and Janine – gone. In less than a second, four members of our team had just been lost so quickly. Despite how bitterly I acted towards both of them, I still felt this emptiness inside me. They were still my friends, and what was worse was that Emily had caused it. My little sister! The sweet innocent little girl that I had raised, or tried to raise myself, except she wasn't sweet and innocent anymore, she hadn't been for a long time, but somehow I just couldn't see anyone else but my little sister in her, unlike everyone else who saw a dangerous evil and insane megalomaniac.   
Piedmon began to hover into the air. "Let's go, we're all going to be fighting in different places, follow me to the spot where we'll fight."   
Patamon flew from his perch on T.K's head and into the air. "Come on. I'll be your ride."   
"Patamon Digivolved to………………Angemon!"   
"Angemon Digivolved to……………..Magnaangemon!"   
"We better get going," Tai said as he and Agumon climbed onto Magnaangemon's back along with T.K, Matt and Gabumon.   
"Good luck," Jenn said to Kris as they kissed. Did they have to do that in public?   
"You too," he said to her, as he and Elecmon climbed onto the giant angel's back, who took to the air following Piedmon.   
The same thing happened with Machinedramon and Metalseadramon, who flew/walked away, with the rest of our team riding on top of Parrotmon following to the spot where they would fight. Leaving only Ken and I along with our Digimon here, to face my sister and Blackgatomon.   
"So what happens now?" Demidevimon asked glaring at Blackgatomon. "Do you start fighting?"   
"I'm giving you both one last chance, you both once fought on the side of evil, and you can still rejoin it. Of course you won't have as much power as me, but it's better than being worthless slaves."   
"I don't think so," Ken said immediately.   
"I knew you'd say that," Emily said continuing to grin. "You're corrupted with that crest of Kindness aren't you? But Andrew you're different, you've got a Dark crest, you're not one of them like Ken is. You're like me, one of the evil Digidestined. You've got great potential for evil."   
"Don't listen to her Andrew!" Ken yelled. "That's not true anymore your crest has changed."   
"Yes it has, but it still has its origin in Darkness, join me Andrew, and you're crest will become the crest of evil again, and we can be partners again. Rule the Digital world and the real world side by side as siblings. We'd be a family again, just like you always wanted."   
I stared blankly at her, she was right we would, and she was the only family I had left. That was it just her, and it didn't look she was going to fight on the side of good, the only way for me to get my family back would be to fight alongside her with the crest of evil, even though I knew deep down I knew it was wrong.   
I took a step towards her.   
"Andrew no! Think back to when you did fight alongside her? How good was that?" I froze, now very very hesitant, Ken was right; during the time when we were fighting Kris and the other Digidestined she treated me like crap. What made me think that this would be any different? And I'd be doing horrible things again, my mind was already wracked with guilt from what I had done, and I was about to add to that guilt!   
"No," I said. "I'm nothing like you! Not anymore! Ken is right! My crest may have originated in Darkness but it's not like that anymore, and I refuse to become like you."   
"I was afraid of this," Emily said sighing. "You've been corrupted by the forces of Light. Too bad, you'll have to meet the meet the same fate as the rest of the Digidestined. You need to be exterminated, and you had so much potential – oh well, Blackgatomon take care of them."   
Emily held up her crest and it began to glow that creepy dark light that my crest had once given off.   
"Blackgatomon Digivolved to…………………Ladydevimon!"   
"Ken?" Wormmon said.   
Ken grabbed a hold of his Digivice and crest. "Yeah do it!"   
"Wormmon Digivolved to………………………Stingmon!"   
"Stingmon Digivolved to………………………..Dinobeemon!"   
Ladydevimon and Dinobeemon both took to the air their elbows collided as the tried to attack each other, but Ladydevimon quickly took the advantage, as she delivered a kick to Dinobeemon's head sending the insect Digimon flying toward the bridge. Dinobeemon's wings quickly kicked in and allowed him to recover before he crashed into the bridge.   
"Irritant Buzz!" Dinobeemon yelled firing bolt electricity from his wings at Ladydevimon.   
"Darkness wave!" Ladydevimon yelled firing her own attack.   
It easily engulfed Dinobeemon's attack, and Dinobeemon as attacked by dozens upon dozens of bats, as they cleared away, Dinobeemon had been weakened and fell, crashing onto the bridge.   
"Dinobeemon are you okay?" Ken asked.   
"Fine," Dinobeemon said.   
He got up taking off into the air once again, taking a few swings at Ladydevimon with his dinosaur claws. However Ladydevimon has too fast, dodging each one with minimal effort then kicked Dinobeemon a second time and once again he crashed into the bridge, making another huge dent in the bridge.   
"I could use a little help here Demidevimon!" Dinobeemon said.   
"He's right Andrew," Demidevimon said. "Let me Digivolve."   
I hesitantly held my Digivice. "I – uh."   
"What's wrong?" Demidevimon said. "You've never been hesitant about letting me fight before. I thought you'd accepted that you were actually one of them."   
"I have," I said. "But – she's my sister – I – can't attack her, despite what she's done."   
"I know it's hard!" Ken yelled. "But you have to, Dinobeemon can't do it alone."   
"Andrew?" Demidevimon said.   
"I – I can't – I know what she's like and she's killed murdered and tortured, but she's still my sister."   
"Darkness Explosion!" Ladydevimon yelled firing her most powerful attack. Dinobeemon didn't even have to think about countering the attack as it hit him full force. As it cleared Dinobeemon was now Minomon and crashed onto the bridge beside Ken Demidevimon and I.   
Emily laughed. "So Demidevimon are you next?"   
Demidevimon glanced over at me, looking for the okay.   
"Alright," I said very hesitantly. "But just Ladydevimon, don't hurt Emily."   
"Okay, whatever you say," Demidevimon said flying into the air towards Ladydevimon as I readied my Digivice and my crest.   
"Demidevimon Digivolved to…………….Airdramon!"   
"Airdramon Digivolved to………………..Gigadramon!"   
Gigadramon continued to fly towards Ladydevimon opening his missile launcher. He shot his arm forward and clamped it shut attempting to trap Ladydevimon within it, but Ladydevimon was an agile flyer and easily dodged Gigadramon taking off into the air above him.   
"Darkness Wave!"   
Bats exploded from Ladydevimon's hands, which soon covered Gigadramon's entire body, but Gigadramon was able to get rid of all of them.   
"Giga missile!" Gigadramon yelled launching a missile from his hand mounted missile launcher.   
Despite the missile's large size compared to Ladydevimon, Ladydevimon was able to easily catch the missile and toss it harmlessly aside.   
"Impressive," Ladydevimon said. "You're stronger than that insect at least. However you were definitely stronger as Phantomon. Too bad your partner's become corrupt."   
"He's not corrupt," Gigadramon said angrily.   
"Ladydevimon I've got more important things to do than deal with my traitor brother, I need to supervise Piedmon's battle to make sure that Compassion is not damaged. Finish this fight now."   
Ladydevimon sneered. "If you say so?"   
"This battle isn't over yet!" Gigadramon yelled.   
He brought out his wings and flew at Ladydevimon wrapping his tail around the Emily's Digimon, and started crushing her.   
"I won't let you hurt Andrew! Even if it means killing you!"   
"Ladydevimon stop toying with him and finish him." Emily said, as a grin grew wider on her face. "Drain him."   
"Yes Emi – Empress." Ladydevimon said.   
The fallen angel Digimon easily freed her hands then dug her claws into Gigadramon's tail. It started to glow as the colour started to disappear from his tail beginning to move up his body.   
"What is she doing to him?" I yelled at Emily.   
"Draining his energy first," Emily said laughing. "Then his data, you heard the only way to kill a Digimon is to kill their Digidestined partner. Not completely true, this is the second way. Too bad for him, he could have made a powerful minion, too bad he had to side with you."   
"Y-you're bluffing!" I yelled.   
"Wait five minutes and find out."   
I stared at Gigadramon as the colour slowly began to drain from his body. His energy was disappearing, my best friend – was dying. It was happening again, first my mother, then my father, now I was losing him too! Emily was all I would have left. Or would I? Emily had changed, a lot more than I thought she had, during the fight with the Canadian Digidestined she did horrible things, but I thought she was just playing her part in the game like I had been, and that she could be reformed like me, but now she was gone, she wasn't the sweet innocent girl that I grew up with she'd changed, in a way I'd lost her too, and Gigadramon was really all I had left, and I wasn't going to lose him! I wasn't going to sit back and lose Gigadramon like I had lost my parents and my sister! Even if it meant attacking the one family member I had left.   
"Stop it now!" I yelled charging at Emily.   
She didn't see it coming; she was too busy concentrating on what was happening to Gigadramon. I jumped on her and tackled her to the ground.   
"Andrew what are you doing!" she yelled.   
"I'm saving my best friend." I said. "And even if it means killing you." Emily laughed. "You? You're too weak to ever kill, let alone kill your own sister."   
"Watch me!"   
I began to push her closer to the end of the bridge; I could feel tears running down my face, I can't believe I was going this! But I had too; my sister had dyed a long time ago. She was someone different now; if I didn't do this I'd lose Gigadramon too.   
"Okay Andrew, this isn't funny anymore!" Emily yelled as her face changed to a worried one. "Stop it."   
"I'm sorry Emily, you're my sister and I care about you, but I have to do this."   
"I said stop it!" she yelled!   
Her feet landed on my stomach. Not exactly something I had been expecting. I fell to the ground holding my stomach.   
"How dare you!" she yelled as she pulled a whip from her waist. "How dare you attack the Digimon Empress, to think the two of us once were partners. The thought is so disgusting."   
She pulled back the whip and snapped it forward, and a stinging sensation shocked my cheek as the whip hit it. But the stinging pain soon faded as I noticed something, odd.   
"Emily the whip."   
"What about it?" she asked.   
"You're holding it with your left hand."   
"Yeah so!"   
"Before when we were partners you always used your right hand."   
"Huh, yeah so I switched big deal."   
"That's not all," I said getting up approaching her. "That scar on your cheek, when Dad hit you for coming home late, it was on your left cheek, now it's on your right."   
"So!" she yelled angrily.   
"You're not my sister are you," I said.   
"What? Of course I am. What makes you say that?"   
"Everything's falling into place now. You're just another one of Evamon's stupid human copies."   
"Shut up!" she yelled angrily. "I'm not a copy! Those copies are idiots! They're mindless! Do I look mindless to you?"   
I shook my head. "No you don't, but Evamon's never ceased to amaze me before, if he can revive evil Digimon, then why shouldn't he be able make an intelligent human copy."   
I moved closer and grabbed Emily's wrists pushing her up against a steel beam. "And I've learned enough about human copies to know that they have a self destruct button, in case they ever turn against their masters. I reached my hand behind Emily's ear, finding the button immediately.   
"NO!" she yelled trying to resist, but I was ready this time and stronger than her so she couldn't break free.   
I quickly pushed the button, which immediately triggered her body to shatter, as the copies data floated into the air soon accompanied by the Ladydevimon copy. Gigadramon collapsed from exhaustion changing back into Demidevimon as I caught him.   
"Did we beat'em?" he asked weakly.   
"Yeah," I answered as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, it was Ken's.   
"Andrew I'm sorry," he said. "I know that must have been hard for you to do, but you did do the right thing, even if it doesn't feel like it is."   
"Don't be ridiculous," I said bitterly. "Of course it was, and it wasn't that hard. It's not like she's really my sister or something she was just a copy. Emily she's – she's gone."   
I desperately tried to hold back the oncoming tears, I had a reputation of being the bitter mean one of the group, and I had to protect that. I could tell Ken was about to say something, but he was interrupting as the sky began to rip apart.   
"Oh no," I said. "I've seen this before."   
"Yeah," Demidevimon said. "Evamon."   
------------------   
That's the end of Chapter 30 (35). Before I begin the next chapter I would like to warn you, it's going to be a lemon! That's rigt, once the next chapter is up this fic will be NC-17. I don't plan on changing it unless I get an overwhelming amount of reviews telling me not to, like ten or over and even if I do it'll still contain a lime, but if you do want me to...let me know, and I will anyway. Who will it be...you'll have to read it 


	36. 31 - Interlude # 3

I'd like to present all with Chapter 31, and the third Interlude, and before you read it I'd like to warn all of you that the majority of this Chapter is a lemon worthy of a NC - 17 rating! I asked you the reader wheter you wanted one or not, and only my girlfriend and krisomkiller responded, and both of them told me to write it..more or less so I did. So if you're offended by such material, or aren't allowed to read it....don't. But if you're a regular reader and still want to know what happens (aside from the lemon) I've put the story in bold, and the lemon material...not in bold. So if you want you can just skip the lemon, and read the rest of the chapter, and one more thing, this is my first lemon ever...so it might not be that great. oh yeah I don't own Digimon you know the drill.   
--------------   
** Chapter 31: Interlude #3   
  
_Janine_   
  
I felt water rushing all around me, I was desperately trying to reach the surface, but whenever I got close to it the strong currents of the rapids pushed me under again. I'd been to these rapids several times as a child, before I moved to New York, putting sticks into it and watching them rush down the rapids, sometimes smash into rocks, now I was just like those sticks flaying helplessly and just as fragile, except worse those sticks would float I wasn't. I was becoming weak from lack of air, my vision going blurry and I felt myself slipping out of consciousness, my sight had now completely faded away, and I could feel my body go limp I was too tired to move any more…my lungs ached…to tired….I needed help….I needed Kevin, Otamamon,…..Dan.   
Suddenly I could feel two strong arms wrap around me, and pull me towards the surface. My lungs felt relieved as they breathed in the sweet air. I so wanted to open my eyes, to see what was happening but I was way too weak for even that.   
I could feel the strong arms hold me closer, and lovingly, I felt warmer already, this felt so right, so incredibly right, I loved it, I just wish I could be fully conscious to enjoy it.   
"Ice Blast!"   
I felt a sudden cold draft rush by my shoulders. Then felt myself being carried off, followed by several other rushes of cold air rushing by me. I soon sensed some lack of light, and a huge rumbling sound. There was silence for the longest time after that, but I still continued to feel strong and warm arms holding me close, despite all that was probably happening out there, despite all the danger, I still felt safe in those arms, I felt like none of that danger mattered as long as I was being held like this.   
I began to slip back into consciousness, my vision starting to return I could see a blurry picture but I couldn't identify what it was. Next I regrettingly felt the arms let me go as they placed me down, I had expected to feel the hard ground under me, but instead I felt a very comfortable mattress.   
My vision became slightly better and I now saw a blurry figure looking over me.   
"Ke – Kevin?" I said groggily.   
"No, but if I had gotten to you a second later then you might be with him." My vision soon returned completely and I saw Dan looking over me. I quickly sat up and surveyed my surroundings; we were in a damp dark cave. There were beer cans and other various pieces of garbage, and a surprisingly comfortable mattress and blanket in the center of the cave.   
"What happened?" I asked.   
"Fell off the bridge into the rapids," Dan answered. "I found you unconscious sinking towards the bottom of the river, and pulled you to shore. Then a Seadramon found us, and I had to run into a cave by the riverbed to get away. Unfortunately looks like we're going to be here for a while." Dan pointed towards a huge pile of boulders; it looked like that's where the entrance used to be. "Seadramon ice blasted the entrance, we're sealed in."   
"What?!" I yelled. "You've got to be kidding me!"   
"No, I like to joke but I don't think I'm that cruel."   
I looked upon the cave with disgust. "What is this place anyway?"   
"Looks like a make out cave to me," He said. "I didn't think this town had one."   
"A what?"   
"You know a make out cave. A cave set up by the local teenagers so they can have a little 'fun'. We had a couple back in Toronto where I used to live. Thus the dozens of empty beer cans, and condom wrappers."   
"Oh God that's disgusting!" I yelled. "Who would take someone where to have sex, it's not exactly romantic."   
"Well sometimes sex isn't all about romance, sometimes people just want to have fun."   
"That is such the typical guy attitude!" I yelled.   
"Yeah basically." Dan said laughing.   
I turned away and sat up from the mattress, which was the last place I wanted to be sitting on after hearing what it was used for. I couldn't believe him, judging by what he'd just said he'd actually been in one of these places before. What a total jerk! And this was the guy I had a crush on?   
Yet despite the fact that what he had just said was totally disgusting, I was also finding them somewhat attractive. I was almost turned on.   
Ah! What was wrong with me? I didn't just admit that did I? I thought when you liked someone it was supposed to be easy. You weren't supposed to like them but find them annoying at the same time?   
I approached the pile of boulders that was supposed to be the entrance, maybe our Digimon could -   
"Oh my God!" I yelled as a sudden realization hit me. "Otamamon! Where is he! I saw him jump into the river after us."   
Dan sighed. "I know, I saw Gizamon jump in too, and to tell you the truth, I have no idea. I saw you underwater pulled you to the surface, then had no time to look for either of them, the Seadramon attacked too quickly. I barely had time to dodge his attacks and find shelter in here."   
"But they're in the river!" I yelled. "I almost drowned in there!"   
"Don't worry about them. They can both swim a lot better than any of us. I'm sure they'll be fine."   
"Yeah but-"   
"God stop worrying so much! They'll be fine! It's your fault we're trapped in here anyway!"   
"My fault!" I yelled. "How is this my fault?"   
"You're the one who couldn't swim well enough, if you could we would have gotten to shore earlier and wouldn't have to hide in here, thus we wouldn't be trapped here."   
"That it total bullshit!" I yelled approaching him. "You're the one who ran in here."   
"I only ran in here so I could save you!" he yelled sitting up getting even closer to me. "If you weren't there to save I would never have run in here."   
"How could you blame this on me?"   
He rolled his eyes. "It's not hard. I simply say 'It's your fault'."   
"You're such a total jerk!" I screamed.   
"And you're an annoying nag."   
I couldn't believe what happened next, he glared at each other for another two seconds and suddenly without warning we were in each other's arms. Drawn into a serious kiss, full of raw animal passion. Our hands roaming over each other's bodies, our tongues intertwining in each other's mouths.   
Was this actually happening? A second ago we were at each other's throats now we were making out. I'd seen this happen in the movies and on TV; I always thought it was the stupidest thing in the world. I mean who goes from fighting to kissing in a matter of seconds? It just didn't happen in real life right? But now after meeting Dan I saw how that could actually happen.   
It finally ended as our lips separated, and we looked into each other's eyes.   
"That was unexpected," I said.   
A seductive smile grew on his face. "Yeah it was, do you want to stop?"   
"I – uh," I stuttered.   
"I'll take that as a no."   
He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, as we both drew each other into another kiss. It was just as passionate, but felt so much better. It wasn't the first time I'd been kissed like this, but it was the first time I'd enjoyed it so much, and it was the first time that I actually wanted it to go any farther than just kissing, but I had to ignore those urges, I couldn't go that far so fast, but Dan apparently felt differently.   
His hands moved from behind my waist and moved to the front of my hips. I ignored it at first and didn't think to much of it, that was until I felt his hands snake up the inside of my shirt and cup my breast.   
I jerked in surprise, this wasn't the first time that a guy had tried something like this with me, but it was the first time I'd actually considered letting him continue. He began to run his thumbs around my breasts circling my nipples, but before running one of his fingers gently over them. I moaned in pleasure as I drew him even closer and deeper into the kiss, and encouraging him to continue, which he was happy to oblige to.   
Every instinct in my brain told me to stop this before it went too far. With all the other guys that had tried something like this with me I had stopped right away, but with Dan I just wanted him to continue, it just felt so good, but despite that the debate continued in my body. My head was telling me to stop, and my body only wanted him to continue, it felt so good and he was so good at it, then there was my heart, which told me that this was right. Well that was it, my head was outvoted two to one, he was going to continue.   
One of his hands suddenly stopped and began to move to my back. I was about to forcefully make him go back to what he was doing, until I realized what he was trying to do. His hand started to move to the hooks on the back of my bra. That was enough; I couldn't let him go that far.   
"Dan stop!" I yelled pushing his hands out of my shirt.   
"What? What'd I do?"   
"What do you think you did Dan?"   
"I thought you wanted to, you sure seemed to be enjoying it."   
I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.   
"Well?" he said. "Weren't you?"   
"Yeah," I said weakly. "I did, but that didn't mean I wanted to go all the way with you."   
"Why not, it sure seemed like you wanted to."   
"Why not?!" I yelled. "Are you kidding me, first of all we're only fourteen! Second we haven't even gone out yet it's a little soon. And third…we don't even have any…. any protection."   
"Is that all?" Dan said reaching to his pocket. "Here you go."   
I stared in shock at the small package he was holding in his hand, a condom!   
"Why do have a condom in your pocket?" I yelled.   
"Just in case, you never know."   
"I can't believe you!" I screamed as loudly as possible.   
I turned away from him; I couldn't look at him now. Though I probably shouldn't be mad, I had considered sleeping with him, at least he was being honest.   
"Look I'm sorry okay, I just thought you wanted to." He said wrapping his arms around me, beginning to kiss the back of my neck. "But we don't have to. I guess I can be a little too…forward. I'll try and slow it down. You have the crest of Caution for a reason."   
"Okay, you're forgiven," I said turning out to face him again. "I guess I can understand you're a guy you're not in control of your hormones."   
"Hey! Just be-mmmmm."   
I cut him off as I brought our lips together again, into an even deeper kiss than the previous two. He didn't to hesitate to resume what had he had been doing to my breasts before. I should have stopped him, but I just didn't see the point, it just felt too good to stop, plus it was okay as long as he didn't take it any farther.   
We stayed like this for a while, I don't think I could say exactly how long, all I knew what that I was in paradise, not just the pleasure I was receiving the fact that I was with him. I don't know what it was but this just felt so incredibly right despite the fact at times Dan could be an inconsiderate jerk sometimes. I didn't care this just felt right, besides he was my inconsiderate jerk.   
As we continued to kiss, it continued to grow even more passionate, my hands were pressed firmly against his chest now feeling it's chiseled features, all those years of hockey had paid off, he really did have a great body. The passion only continued to grow as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. I'd never like kissed someone so much. I could feel my hormones, which I normally had excellent control over, began to go escalate driving me nuts. My body so wanted me to take it further, not only a step further but all the way. The debate within me was beginning to waver, my body begging me to let it go further, my heart telling me to do the same, letting me know that this was so right it didn't matter what happened, even my head was beginning two side with them as if it was saying. 'Fine do it as long it shuts these two up'. Then there was a fourth part of me a part deep inside of me which I'm sure no normal human had, which normally told me to be careful and cautious…. my crest, also told me that I should.   
I always thought that when I was ready to have sex, and I found the guy I wanted to lose my virginity I would know without a doubt in my mind body or heart, that I it was the right thing to do, looks like I was right. I just didn't think it would happen when I was fourteen!   
After I don't how long of kissing I finally separated our lips, I had to take a second to catch my breath, we hadn't gone up for air in quite a while.   
"Dan-" I said still catching my breath.   
"Yeah," he said doing the same thing.   
"I'm ready, Make love to me."   
"What?" he said as shock filled his face, I don't think I've ever seen him like that, no joke, no clever remark.   
I smiled. "You heard me. I want to take you up on your previous proposition." He brought a hand up to my face and brushed a stray hair out of my face. "You're sure?"   
I nodded. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."   
"Thank God!" he yelled. "You have no idea how much it was killing me, not being able to."   
Once again, at least he was being honest. As insensitive as that had sounded, it was actually relieving because I was feeling the same way.   
Without warning I was swept off my feet and into his arms, as he began to carry me towards the mattress in the center of the room. I guess this looked kind of pathetic like this, like a damsel in distress being carried to safety by her rescuer, which never happens! But who cares, this felt great! **   
Dan gently laid me down on the mattress, and laid on top of me, bringing his lips to the back of my neck. Leaving a tail of light kisses down my neck to the rim of my shirt. I quickly grabbed the bottom of it and tossed the garment aside.   
He laughed at my enthusiasm continuing to move down my body. He continued to lightly kiss down between my breasts to my naval, undoing and removing my pants as he reached them.   
Why was I letting him have all the fun? I was in my underwear meanwhile I was fully clothed.   
I reached down grabbed his shoulders and forcefully pulled him face up to my own, then reaching my hand to the base of his shirt practically ripping it off him tossing it along with mine.   
I looked up at him admiring his perfect body, he looked just as good with his shirt off as with it on, hell he looked better. I gently ran my hands from his stomach to his chest feeling the developed muscles, absolutely perfect. He wasn't too skinny so you'd see his ribs, and they weren't over developed to the point of being disgusting, he was just perfect.   
"Nice," I moaned moving my hands to the back of his neck.   
"I could say the same about you," he said admiring my body like I had his. I sat up slightly and began gently nibbling his ear before moving my way down to the back of his neck. While at the same time my hands moved down his body to his jeans. I undid the button and worked the fly down, then used my legs to slowly slide them off gaining a soft moan from him. He kicked the jeans away just before wrapped his arms around me bringing our lips together. I did the same drawing him as closely as possible. Our bodies now pressed tightly against each other, and I couldn't help but notice as his erection poked at my hips threw his boxers.   
A dirty thought soon came to my mind, and my mind debated whether or not I should carry it out.   
Oh why not, he got to touch mine, why shouldn't I touch his. I moved one of my hands down his body to the front of his boxer's where I felt a definite bulge. My gently began running my hand across it, causing Dan to shiver slightly. I then soon began to slowly move my hand up and down the shaft. My mouth muffled Dan's moans of pleasure.   
I was enjoying this as much as him, not for the pleasure, but because of the fact that I'd actually gained some control over him. Usually he had all the control over me whether it was an argument or anything else, it was nice to see a shift in power for once.   
"Janine," he said separating our lips. "I think you should stop before I get a little too excited."   
"Okay," I said stopping, and moved my hand up to their previous position. Dan began to regain control as his hands moved to my back, and without the slightest bit of trouble unhooked my bra and threw it with the other bits of discarded clothing, soon Dan's boxers and my panties were added to the pile, finally relieving us of the burden of clothing.   
"Ready?" he asked looking into my eyes.   
"Yeah," I said nodding my heart beating a million times a second. "Uh – Dan?"   
"Uh huh?"   
"Have you - have you ever – done this before."   
He nodded. "Yeah, before I moved here. It was kind of a going away present from my ex."   
"Oh." I said disappointed. Though I should have expected that, why would he carry around a condom if he were still a virgin? I guess I could deal with it, he did say ex, I had just always hoped that the guy I was with my first time would be losing his virginity with me.   
"Don't worry," Dan said. "We haven't even started and I already know that this is going to be better. With my ex it was just physical, this is so much more, and so much better."   
A warm smile spread across my face, any doubts that I may have gained just disappeared, he felt the same way I did. We drew ourselves closer to each other as the heat began to quickly start up again.   
He positioned his hips over mine, and used his own legs to spread mine apart. His erection had no trouble finding my opening; his head slowly making it's way inside.   
I expected to feel instant pleasure but instead I felt a sharp pain, Dan immediately pulled out after seeing me jerk.   
"You okay?"   
"Yeah I'm okay, don't worry about it. It's supposed to hurt the first time." He nodded and he began to start again, this time not going slow like he had before, he thrust himself in completely all at once. I jerked in pain, once again, though this time I fight some slight pleasure out of it, and I wanted more of it.   
"It's okay," I said seeing the concern in his eyes. I was actually surprised he hadn't made up some sort of joke about it. "The sooner you start, the sooner the pain will go away."   
He nodded and didn't hesitate; he began to thrust in and out of me at a slow pace.   
I moaned as pure pleasure raced through my body quickly causing the pain to fade away, and it only increased as Dan continued. As the pleasure increased my soft moans became louder, and my breaths got shorter, as they did Dan only sped up increasing the already incredible feeling, at the same time making my breaths shorter and moans louder. Dan's might have been too but I was too wrapped up in my own to notice. It only got better until one huge wave of pleasure shot through my entire body.   
"Oh God!" I screamed wrapping my arms around Dan digging my nails into his back as the orgasm tore threw me.   
I could feel my walls tighten around his member, but that didn't stop him he continued at the same temp, which only increased the pleasure. He even managed to go faster, which sent another orgasm shooting through my body, even better than the first.   
"Oh God Dan! Yes!" I screamed as the immense pleasure washed through me. This time Dan didn't continue he allowed me to lie back down on the mattress, I lay there for a while recovering from the past moments of pure pleasure.   
"Ready for another go?" Dan asked.   
"I can't believe you haven't cum yet." I said breathing heavily still completely out of breath.   
"I know what I'm doing. So ready for more."   
A sneer grew on my face, then quickly without letting him know I rolled us over switching places with him, now making me on top.   
"I think I've had my share," I said wrapping my legs around his waist, allowing me to take him in completely. "I think it's your turn."   
He grinned seductively and I started. I copied his technique started very slowly pumping up and down, causing Dan to moan, I held back the urge to moan myself, I may be doing the work but this was even heaven, it was even better than when Dan was on top. I was starting again as the pleasure continued to increase, and I could feel myself begin to slip over the edge again, but I held back, if I came again I wouldn't be able to continue, I'd be way too tired. I took a second from what I was doing to look down at Dan. That jerk, he was holding back, he even had to turn sex into a fight, but despite this I found it as a serious turn on. I'd show him who could last longer. I began to pump faster, gaining louder moans from him, though at the same time having the same effect on me. I felt my own tactics turning against me, by speeding up I'd pushed myself over the edge, and reached the climax, but that's all that was needed to do the same to Dan, he threw his head back screaming my name as I felt him empty himself inside of me. That triggered a forth orgasm, the biggest one yet, I repeatedly screamed Dan's name as wave after wave of pleasure shot through my body.   
** That was enough to tire me out; I separated from him and collapsed onto the mattress beside him.   
"Good?" he said wrapping his arms around me, then pulling the blanket over us.   
"In – credible," I said snuggling up even closer to him.   
"You know we forgot about using the condom."   
"Yeah, oh well. It was better without it anyway."   
I felt my eyelids begin to close, I knew that sex could tire you out, but I never knew it had this sort of effect on you, all I wanted to do now was sleep, so long as I was wrapped in his strong loving arms.   
I felt a light kiss on the top of my head as Dan held me tighter. "Have a good rest, we've got a long day of digging ahead of us tomorrow."   
"Mmm," I said cuddling up to him.   
Yeah so we were trapped in a dank dirty cave, sleeping on a mattress that dozens of people had probably done very naughty things on, including the two of us. I didn't care, all I cared that he was with me right, now. I silently wished this could never end as I drifted off to sleep.   
-------------   
Well...? Good? Bad? This is one chapter I would really appreciate review on, my first lemon and I want to no if it was any good, if you think it was I'll write another one in future Chapters (in the far future like around Chapter 46-47), anyway please...review and watch for the next chapters....and I apoligize to those who like this fic, but hate NC-17 **


	37. 32 - Two New Megas

I have a late Christmas present for all of you Chapter 37(32)! This one's probably not the best of the bunch. Oh well I did my best on it. No mushy romantic stuff like the last one, this one is for you guys! Pure action and fighting. I hope y'all like it eh....(yeah yeah I'm promoting a Canadian stereotype there so what?)   
unfortunately yes Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, you know that the lawyers know that everyone does!   
---------------   
** Chapter 32: Two New Megas   
  
_Jenn_   
  
We'd been following Metalseadramon and Machinedramon for about fifteen minutes now, and had gotten a decent distance from the town. As we'd reached the outskirts of town all our Digimon had Digivolved to their Ultimate state, none of else could go any higher than that, which was not very good for us considering both of our opponents were. All the Digimon that could fly were following Metalseadramon, and the ones that couldn't were on the ground following Machinedramon.   
We soon reached a small clearing in the woods, which was right next to a lake, which Metalseadramon immediately dove into half submerged. Machinedramon made his way to the middle of the clearing followed by the rest of the Digimon who couldn't fly.   
"Okay," Izzy said as he rode on Megakabuterimon's back, who hovered slightly in front of Metalseadramon, a risk he probably shouldn't be taking. "I believe now this is the part where you mock us you two divide us into two groups and we begin fighting."   
"So it seems you've figured out the scheme of occurrences during the past occurrences." Metalseadramon gloated.   
"I'd say it wouldn't be hard to do," I said as Parrotmon flew up beside Izzy. "You guys do pretty much the same thing whenever you attack. Evamon sure isn't very creative."   
"That may be," Metalseadramon said. "But he's powerful enough that he doesn't need to be. And so are all his minions, such as us."   
"Yeah right," Davis said as Aeroveedramon flew up to Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Parrotmon, and I. "So far you've proven to be pretty weak. You even had to run away during our last confrontations."   
"Things have changed! You don't have your big bad Mega Digimon to protect you now; they're off getting the crap beat out of them by Piedmon. They'll be joining your other two friends soon, as will you."   
I angrily clenched my fists at that last remark. Like I needed to be reminded about that. My mind was constantly going back to that scene on the bridge, when we'd lost Dan and Janine. I still found it hard to believe that had actually happened. I kept going through the scene millions of times in my mind. Seeing the ring of fire hit the bridge, and only watching as Dan and Janine screamed and plummeted into the raging river.   
I played it over again and again, thinking of the things that I could have done differently, I was the closest one to the two of them, I had the best chance of saving them, if I had reacted a second earlier they'd still be with us, instead of in the river possibly dead. I doubted that they weren't, Gizamon and Otamamon had dived in after them, but they wouldn't have been able do much if the river had already taken its toll. I knew what that river could do, many were washed into it before and died after only seconds of being within it, the rapids were harsh, it was unlikely that they could have survived, and even if they had they could have been seriously hurt by the rocks. If they were alive I couldn't imagine how they were suffering what kind of hell they must be in. I wiped a single tear out of my face, I still couldn't believe they were actually gone; this was the first time we'd actually lost anyone, we'd come close before but it had never actually happened. I thought I'd accepted the fact that death could end up becoming a part of this fight, but it never really occurred to me how so incredibly serious this was until it had actually happened.   
"Enough of this talk!" Machinedramon said. "I came here to fight, not to talk."   
I grew even angrier upon hearing that last remark; my heart ached to seek revenge on these two. Sure they hadn't fired the attack but they might as well have, from what the others had told us about Dark Masters they might as well be one Digimon.   
"You're right," I said. "Let's forget the talk and just do what we came here to do and wipe the floor with you guys."   
"Really?" Machinedramon said.   
In a second the giant metal dinosaur disappeared from where he was standing before from his position in the clearing and reappeared right above Parrotmon and I.   
"Aaaaah!" Parrotmon screamed as Machinedramon's giant metal claw crashed onto her back sending her crashing into the middle of the clearing, and returned to Penguinmon about two seconds after hitting the ground, I quickly cradled her in my arms.   
There was a thunderous crash as Machinedramon landed only a few feet away from us, as he loomed over us.   
"You'll be the first," he said. "Giga Cannon."   
I covered my eyes as Machinedramon fired an energy ball from his shoulder-mounted cannons straight at us. But the loud screeching sound of the energy beam was cut off by a large trumpeting sound, as Mammothmon and Sean jumped between the attack and Penguinmon and I, taking the full force of the attack in his side. Then just like Parrotmon had the giant mammoth Digimon fell to the ground beside us, also returning to his rookie form.   
I ran to Sean and Tapirmon's side. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah fine, don't worry about me," Sean said taking his weakened Digimon in his arms.   
Thunderous footsteps crashed through the entire area as Machinedramon began to come closer to us, and began charging up his attack once again. Then once again Machinedramon has interrupted. Triceramon Rammed into him holding him back from attacking us, Skullpiomon, and Ookuwamon soon joined him, all three of them tackling him attempting to hold him back, even with all three of them they weren't having much luck. Angewomon, and Aeroveedramon soon joined the dog pile but were still having trouble restraining the metal dinosaur. The other five Digimon were too busy battling with Metalseadramon to help.   
Machinedramon roared as he shot his hands from his sides tossing the five Ultimate Digimon that held him right off, most of them recovered easily landing on their feet or taking into the air. Triceramon was the only one that didn't he took a full force hit in the stomach by one of Machinedramon's claws, then crashed to the ground, and became Gotsumon.   
"This is not working out very well," Rob said helping Gotsumon back to his feet.   
"No kidding," Gotsumon groaned.   
The battle continued as Skullpiomon, Ookuwamon, Angewomon, and Aeroveedramon launched an onslaught of attacks at Machinedramon, but Machinedramon either just dodged them, or knocked them aside.   
"Run!" Rob yelled grabbing a hold of Sean's arm then my own.   
He didn't really need to force us like that; it was obvious that the spot we were in at the moment wasn't exactly the safest place to be at the moment. It was at the center of the battle, some of those deflected attacks had almost hit us, if we stayed here we'd just end up getting in the crossfire or get in the way.   
Rob and Gotsumon led us to the edge of the clearing, and out of the way of the battle. It wasn't exactly completely safe, but it was as safe as we were going to get. I now turned my attention to the battle between Metalseadramon and the other Digimon.   
"River of power!" Metalseadramon yelled firing a huge energy beam from his nose-mounted cannon.   
The five Digimon scattered, each barely managed to dodge the attack. When they had finally recovered from dodging the attack, they began to attack Metalseadramon again only to discover that he was gone.   
"This sure doesn't look good," Megakabuterimon said. "He could be-"   
"Look out!" Zudomon yelled as he jumped out of the water, just seconds after a familiar attack of Metalseadramon's shot out of the water just barely missing Joe, and Zudomon. The attack continued to shoot into the air, the sides of the attack skimmed over Megakabuterimon and Garudamon's back, but that was enough to send them crashing down into the center of the clearing, both Ultimate Digimon now returning to their rookie forms, Izzy and Sora rolled off their backs, now holding them in their arms.   
Lillymon and Petoramon soon followed suit as Metalseadramon jumped out of the water ramming both of them, and like the others they crashed into the clearing becoming Hawkmon, and Palmon again, and like all the fallen Digimon before them they were being cradled in their partner's arms. Zudomon was next, merely being tossed aside with a flick of Metalseadramon's tail, hitting the ground on his back just a few feet away from us. Joe barely managed to get off of his back before getting crushed. Soon Zudomon was in his rookie form as well, being held in Joe's arms.   
"Giga cannon!"   
Machinedramon announcing his next attack caused me to turn my attention back to the battle with him, and unfortunately it wasn't going any better. Two giant balls of energy had just hit Aeroveedramon, Skullpiomon, and Ookuwamon. The force of the hits had done the same repetitive thing that it had with all the other Digimon, they returned to their rookie stages upon falling into the clearing and were soon being cradled in the arms of their respective Digidestined partner. Now the only ones who were still capable of taking on Metalseadramon, and Machinedramon were Kari and Angewomon, they were both pretty tough, but they were nothing compared to these two.   
The two Dark Masters obviously saw this, and ignored them, Metalseadramon slithered up on land, alongside Machinedramon; both began to move towards us ready to finish us off.   
"Stop!" Angewomon yelled flying between the two Dark Maters and us.   
"We won't let you hurt them!" Kari said.   
Metalseadramon grinned. "What do we have here, it's the sister of the one who destroyed us. How about we take this one out first."   
"Yes," Machinedramon said. "I had been hoping on seeking revenge on Wargreymon and Tai, but I suppose destroying one of Tai's bloodline would be the next best thing."   
"You'll hurt Kari over my dead body," Angewomon yelled.   
The two Mega Digimon laughed. "That's exactly the point."   
Metalseadramon attacked first ramming Angewomon in the stomach, she and Kari were tossed towards the ground, but Machinedramon wasn't going to let them get off as easy as the rest of us, he ran right under them and hit Angewomon in the back with his metallic claws. She soon was being hit back and forth between the two Mega Digimon like she was a ping-pong ball. Kari was soon thrown off of her back due to the attack; I quickly caught her and softened her fall.   
"Angewomon no!" Kari yelled starting to run towards the fight.   
I grabbed a hold of her and held her back. "I'm sorry Kari there's nothing you can do to help her now, it's too dangerous."   
Kari son stopped struggling, at least she was rational, I'm sure anyone else would be kicking and screaming for me to let them go.   
Angewomon finally managed to break free of the arsenal of attacks, but only because Machinedramon and Metalseadramon had allowed her too. She has beat up pretty bad, she has breathing heavily, battered with bruises and barely able to stay up in the air.   
"Come on Angewomon!" Kari yelled to her Digimon. "You're the only one left. You have to beat them, you're the only one who can beat these two!"   
"Thanks, no pressure Kari." Angewomon said drawing her bow. "Celestial Arrow!"   
Angewomon fired her trademark attack at both Dark Masters, only to have it hit straight into the air effortlessly by Machinedramon.   
That was it for Angewomon that last attack used up what little power she had left, her body went limp as she plummeted towards the ground, becoming Gatomon as she fell. Kari quickly ran under her and caught her in her arms.   
"Don't tell me that was it," Metalseadramon said. "You Digidestined really are weak without your Mega Digimon to back you up aren't you?"   
"Stop mocking them and let's just destroy them," Machinedramon said. "This is beginning to get on my nerves."   
Suddenly an evil grin grew on Metalseadramon's face as he looked into the sky. "We may not have to, looks like they'll end up doing it themselves." Confusion tore through my mind, and probably everyone else's, but that ended as I looked up where Metalseadramon had been looking. Where I saw the arrow that Angewomon had fired, and that Machinedramon had hit into the air. It was coming back down, and straight at us.   
"Uh run!" Davis yelled.   
We really didn't need to be told, when a giant arrow that could incinerate you in a few seconds was coming at you, it wasn't a good idea to hang around. We all scattered running in different directions. Except for one of us.   
"Ah!" Sean yelled.   
He tripped, on something and fell to the ground. I stopped running immediately placing Penguinmon on the ground, and knelt at his side.   
"You okay?" I asked.   
"Fine," he grumbled.   
"Good, because you've got to move!"   
"Hurry up!" Penguinmon yelled.   
"The arrow's coming down!" Tapirmon yelled in the same position Penguinmon was. We were the only ones that were still in danger we had to get moving now. I began to help Sean up, but before we could get up some invisible force forced us back to the ground.   
I looked up expected Machinedramon or Metalseadramon to be causing it, but instead I saw Gatomon holding her paws towards us using what little force she had left to hold us down.   
"Gatomon what are you doing!" Kari yelled.   
"Trust me Kari, I know what I'm doing."   
"You're going to get them killed!"   
"No I'm not, it's best that they stay there. Am I the only one who's noticed the second arrow?"   
Second arrow? She was right, there was a second arrow. There was her own pink arrow, and a second yellow one. Where did that come from?   
"Hey that's Magnaang- ha ha! Gatomon you're a genius!"   
"Mind telling us what's going on here!" I yelled.   
"Can't!" Kari said. "If we do it won't work."   
Sean wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my stomach. He was really trembling.   
"Jenn I'm scared!" he yelled sounding too much like an eight year old. Sure that's what he was, but this was the first time I'd ever seen him act like one. If he was the same height as the rest of us you could never tell he was four years younger.   
"It's okay," I said trying to comfort him. "Kari and Gatomon seem to know what they're doing. It'll be fine."   
I only wish that I could believe that myself. The truth was I was probably as scared as he was if not more.   
I covered my eyes just as the two arrows hit us. I expected pain and to see my body become incinerated, instead the arrows washed over us in a field of light, and I didn't feel pain I felt tons of power surging through me, like I could fire an attack myself.   
"I feel really weird." Penguinmon said.   
"That makes two of us," Tapirmon said.   
My Digivice and crest started reacting to the light field the arrows had caused. Both glowing like they had the first time Penguinmon had Digivolved to Kiwimon and the first time Kiwimon had Digivolved into Parrotmon. They had glowed like this before, but always separately, not together like they were now. I also noticed that the same thing was happening to Sean's Digivice and crest.   
A beam suddenly shot out of both the Digivice and crest, merging into one beam, which engulfed Penguinmon, the same thing happened to Sean, as a second beam engulfed Tapirmon.   
"Penguinmon Warp Digivolved to………………..Eaglemon!"   
"Tapirmon Warp Digivolved to……………………Skullmammothmon!"   
After the light from the Digivolution my eyes met on the two new Digimon that had appeared. Penguinmon and Tapirmon's Mega forms!   
Eaglemon was a giant golden eagle Digimon. Like Parrotmon she had arms and legs, and wings on her back. She was completely gold, with beautiful golden-feathered wings, with strong looking golden armor on the rest of her body. The only parts of her that weren't gold were the talons on her feet, her hands, and her head, with the exception of a pointed visor on her forehead.   
Next was Sean's Digimon Skullmammothmon, he was about five times bigger than Mammothmon, and could basically be described as the skeleton of a mammoth, with a visible spherical heart in his rib cage. His visible bones were almost completely white except for his head, which has a golden.   
"Finally this has gotten interesting." Metalseadramon said.   
"Too bad," Machinedramon said. "I was hoping that we could wrap this up and dispose of these weaklings a little more quickly. They're worse than cockroaches."   
"We'll show you who the weaklings are," Skullmammothmon said. "Eaglemon, I'll take the tin can, you get the overgrown sardine."   
"Happy to oblige." Eaglemon said.   
Sean and I's Digimon charged each attacking their designated opponent. Eaglemon shot one of her wings forward extending the metallic feathers each were acting like dozens of tiny knives. Metalseadramon was just barely able to dodge the razor sharp wing, jumping into the air, and diving into the nearby lake, disappearing below the water.   
Meanwhile Skullmammothmon engaged in battle with Machinedramon, charging at him in the classic elephant type charge. Machinedramon attempted to counter the attack by slashing Skullmammothmon with his metallic claw, but Skullmammothmon easily with his tusks, and they were trapped in a Stalemate trying to out power each other. Skullmammothmon ended up breaking it as he wrapped his trunk around Machinedramon's arm picked him up and threw him aside. Machinedramon rolled a few feet away onto his stomach.   
"Marrow Missile!" Skullmammothmon yelled launching the tips of his tusks like missiles at Machinedramon.   
"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon yelled firing his own attack. The attacks collided and proved to be equally powerful, as they canceled each other out after colliding.   
Machinedramon jumped to his feet quickly, and charged at Skullmammothmon, attempting to ram him, but Sean's Digimon, was a mammoth, and was built for ramming, and did the same easily overpowering the metal Dinosaur Digimon, and tossed him aside. Machinedramon was staring to get mad now, and charged Sean's Mega Digimon once again. This time Skullmammothmon didn't cut the Dark Master any slack.   
Skullmammothmon pulled back his trunk and put his tusks forward. It was too late for Machinedramon to stop now he continued charging and ended up impaled through the chest by Skullmammothmon's long tusks.   
His expression didn't change, but you could tell he was shocked by the grunting sounds he made. It wasn't long before the once powerful Digimon shattered, and his bits of data floated up into the air.   
Meanwhile Eaglemon's fight with Metalseadramon continued, as my Digimon flew over the lake watching it closely. Suddenly one of Metalseadramon's massive River of Power attacks shot out of the water. However Eaglemon had seen it coming, and dodged it with little or no effort. Metalseadramon had dived into the lake in an attempt to hide from Eaglemon using the water so Eaglemon couldn't see the attack coming, but that wouldn't do anything against an eagle Digimon. Eagle eyes are built for seeing underwater, they could find a dime in a silver coloured lake.   
One after another Metalseadramon's attacks shot out of the water, and one after another Eaglemon dodged them with almost no effort at all. Frustrated with the inability to hit Eagle Metalseadramon jumped out of the water straight at Eaglemon. Being an agile flyer Eaglemon just moved backwards and dodged the rampaging Metalseadramon as he soared over her head. This was her chance Metalseadramon was completely vulnerable, and Eaglemon took full advantage of it. Her razor sharp wings shot forward coming together in Metalseadramon's midsection. The razor sharp wings acted like scissors and cut the Dark Master in half.   
Metalseadramon held an expression of pure horror as his two halves plummeted lifelessly towards the water, but they never hit the water. Metalseadramon held the same fate as Machinedramon, his body shattered, and his bits of data floated into the air, ending those two and this battle. Eaglemon and Skullmammothmon left the battle scene and returned to Sean and I's side.   
"Did I do good?"   
"You did great." I said.   
"At least that's over," Izzy said. "Three Dark Masters down, one to go I guess, and it'll be even easier with two new Mega Digimon on our side. I'm just curious about one thing that was Angemon's arrow of hope right? Where exactly did it come from?"   
"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Izzy," Davis said. "It's got the job done. Who cares where it came from?"   
"Well T.K and Magnaangemon are fighting Piedmon not too far away from here, it was probably just a stray arrow from the battle." Rob said.   
Izzy stared blankly. "Oh right, maybe I should have thought of that." Rob was about to say something else, but was interrupted as the sky suddenly got darker, and not just darker, but starting to rip itself apart replaced by a huge dark rip in the sky. One we'd seen before, we knew it indefinitely as Evamon.   
----------------   
Well like? In case you were wondering, I did not make up Eaglemon, and Skullmammothmon they actually exist (well not exist in reality but are actual Digimon not ones I made up). You'll find find pictures of them at http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia.html under Crossmon, and Skullmammon. Oh and as for the arrow of Hope, you'll find out how it got there in the next Chapter, also a pure action fic. Oh well I'll stop now so you can leave me reivews....or not whatever.   
  
Stay tuned for......Chapter 33: Bring in the Clown **


	38. 33 - Bring in the Clown

This one sure didn't take long to get out did it? Three days I think. This one isn't much different than the last chapter just action, no mushy stuff. I cna't really think of a whole lot more thing to say here. So I'll just let you read it. You already know I don't own Digimon.   
-------------   
** Chapter 33: Bring in the Clown   
  
_Kris_   
  
"Do we really have to fight so far away," Matt grumbled. I've seen plenty of good spots on the way."   
I now found myself riding on Magnaangemon's back along with Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, T.K, and of course Elecmon. We were following Piedmon to the spot that we were going to fight him. Since we had left I hadn't taken broken the angry stare I had on that the clown Digimon ahead of us. My body seethed with rage, I yearned to see that Dark Master dead. I don't think I'd ever felt this anger, so vengeful. I just couldn't help thinking back to what he had done to Dan and Janine. How could I have let that happen? I was the leader. I was supposed make sure that no members of my team got hurt, let alone killed, and I'd just lost two of them. I could think about now was correcting that mistake and making sure that clown paid for what he had done.   
Piedmon finally stopped flying, and landed in a field below us. Magnaangemon was quick to follow and landed a few feet in front of him, allowing the rest of us to jump off of his back.   
I glanced around the field. "Hmm, appropriate battlefield Piedmon." I said.   
"I'm glad you approve." Piedmon with his trademark grin, I couldn't wait to wipe it off of his face.   
"How exactly is this appropriate?" Tai asked also examining the field.   
"About once every year the circus comes to town," I said. "This is where they always set up."   
"Figures," Tai said. "This demented clown always did like to stick with some sort of theme."   
"You flatter me," Piedmon said. "But I came here to get revenge. Not to talk."   
"I agree," I said. "Let's stop the idle talk so we can wipe the floor with you."   
Piedmon laughed. "I don't think so, I think you've all forgotten how much trouble you had with me last time."   
"That was a long time ago Piedmon." Gabumon yelled. "We've gained a lot of experience since then. We're not newly Digivolved Megas anymore. You won't beat us like you did before."   
"Please I'm not going to waste my time with you, I've already beaten you before, I've got my eyes set on the only reason you were able to defeat me."   
"I'm assuming you mean T.K and I." Magnaangemon said.   
"Yes of course!" Piedmon yelled angrily. "You made a fool out of me! I was Piedmon! Leader of the Dark Masters, the most powerful Digimon in the Digital world! And you! A simple Ultimate laid me to waste. I was the most powerful Mega Digimon in existence and I was defeated by a mere Ultimate! For three years my data floated around the Digital World unable to reconfigure because Evamon created me and not formed naturally from a Digiegg. For three years I floated above the Digital World listening to Digimon mock me laughing at me because I a Mega Digimon was defeated by an Ultimate. Now I'm going to destroy you and prove who is the superior Digimon."   
"I doubt that'll happen," Magnaangemon said. "I beat you before, and I'm a lot stronger than I was then."   
Piedmon laughed. "You're not the only one who got stronger, besides you caught me off guard before. I wasn't expecting much from an Ultimate. So I held back. Then the rest your annoying teammates jumped into the fight. You don't stand a chance against me."   
Magnaangemon drew his wrist mounted energy sword. "Well we'll see about that."   
"You guys better Digivolve." T.K said looking at Agumon, Gabumon, and Elecmon. "This is going to be a tough fight."   
We all nodded, and readied our Digivices and crests.   
"Tri Ring!" Piedmon yelled before our Digimon could get a chance to Digivolve Piedmon raised his hands over his head, as three circus rings formed over his head, then with a wave of his hand each ring landed one surrounding Elecmon and I, the second Tai and Agumon, and the third Matt and Gabumon.   
"Was that supposed to do something?" I asked staring at the three circus ring that Elecmon and I were now in the center of.   
No sooner than I said that then the three rings started to react. Bolts of electricity started to shoot out of the top of the ring, forming a dome of electricity over our heads. Then the ring started hovering above the ground, at the same time both Elecmon and I started to raise from the ground with it. We soon found ourselves at least six feet off the ground, but it was now revealed that the ring hadn't formed a dome of electricity it had formed a sphere! One that Elecmon and I were both trapped inside! The same thing had happened to Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon.   
"It's some sort of prison!" Elecmon yelled.   
"You're a little genius aren't you," Piedmon said. "This fight is between the angel, his partner and I. I'm just trying to make sure the six of you stay out of it."   
"Don't try and sound like the honourable one!" Matt yelled. "You know you can't beat us if we fight you together, so you pull a cowardly trick like this."   
"Oooh, smart boy," Piedmon mocked. "Yes you're right, after hearing you managed to beat Apocalymon, I knew that together that the prophecy about you was correct, that together you're unstoppable, as much as I hate to admit it. But just because you're more powerful than I am doesn't mean that you're stronger, sometimes it's the stronger one is the one who can use his head. I know that together you're strong, but individually you're as weak as your average Digimon. Don't get me wrong though I'm still very interested in showing you up Magnaangemon!"   
"Then stop talking," Magnaangemon said. "I'm ready to fight if you are."   
"No Magnaangemon," T.K begged. "That's exactly what he wants, we've got to find a way to get the others out first."   
"I'd like to T.K, but do you really think that Piedmon is going to give me the chance to. I might as well just fight him."   
T.K turned to us. "Can you guys break out of there?"   
"Elecmon?" I said turning to my Digimon.   
"Sparkling Thunder!" Elecmon yelled firing his attack at the ring.   
The second the attack hit it bounced right off at straight at us. We were barely able to dodge it as Elecmon's own attack came flying at us only to hit the electric field and bounce right back, it continued to do this until Elecmon canceled it out with a second attack.   
"Uh – remind me not to do that with my Pepper Breath." Agumon said.   
"Looks like we don't have a choice then," T.K said. "Go get him Magnaangemon."   
Magnaangemon nodded, and didn't waist anytime starting the fight. The angel Digimon flared his eight wings and took into the air where Piedmon was now hovering. Magnaangemon launched the first attack jabbing at Piedmon's stomach with his energy sword. Piedmon quickly withdrew a large sword from his sleeve and stopped the sword. Magnaangemon withdrew, and Piedmon attempted to hit him with his sword, but Magnaangemon was able to do the same thing that Piedmon had and stop the attack with his energy sword, only to break away from each other. "Clown Trick!" Piedmon yelled forming a ring of fire over his head then tossing it at Magnaangemon.   
"Excalibur Blade!" Magnaangemon said firing an energy beam from his sword. The two attacks collided, but it didn't stay that way for long as Magnaangemon's purple energy beam overpowered Piedmon's ring of fire, the and the attack collided into Piedmon's chest. The force of the beam sent Piedmon flying back. He was about to recover, but before he could Magnaangemon was behind him, hitting him on the head with his sword sending the jester Digimon crashing towards the ground.   
Piedmon managed to recover just before he was about to crash landing on his feet.   
"Trump sword!" Piedmon yelled angrily.   
The second his feet touch the ground he launched a barrage of small dagger sized swords at T.K's Digimon. Before the angel Digimon could even think about dodging the dozens of knives hit!   
"Aaaaah!" Magnaangemon yelled as the barrage of knives hit him.   
The knives had done a lot of damage and he began to plummet towards the ground where Piedmon was. Piedmon took full advantage of his opponent's moment of invulnerability. He took to the air as two large swords shot out from his sleeve. He swung the second sword but at the last second Magnaangemon managed to recover, and used his shield to block it. Piedmon attempted to attack again with the second sword but Magnaangemon just used his sword to block that. The two were now engaged in an all out sword fight. I was impossible to tell if either one of them was winning, every once and a while one would land a hit, but the other would always recovered in a matter of seconds, though in most cases they were just blocking each other's attacks.   
"This is driving me nuts!" Tai yelled slamming his fist against the electric field of his prison and screaming as he received a shock from it. " I hate this. I hate just sitting here doing nothing. We've got to find some way to get out of here."   
"Unfortunately we can't tai," Agumon said. "As rookies just aren't strong enough. They'd just bounce right off and probably just end up hurting us. If only they were stronger."   
"Oh my God I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Matt said snapping his fingers. "All they have to do is Digivolve."   
"Uh guys I-" I began.   
"He's right," Tai interrupted. "Agumon Digivolve."   
Agumon nodded, and started to concentrate on Digivolved, but like I'd expected nothing happened.   
"Anytime now Agumon."   
"I – I can't," the small dinosaur Digimon said.   
"That's what I was trying to say," I said. "I recognize what those rings are made of. The same stuff that the control spire in the harbour was. Which means they block Digivolving!"   
"Great so how are we supposed to get out of here then?" Matt asked.   
"That's the whole problem we can't, all we can do is watch the fight and hope that Magnaangemon wins, and then he can let us out."   
They both cursed, at the spherical prisons and our attention went back to the fight.   
The sword fight had apparently ended and the two Digimon were just staring each other down. I could tell already they were both ready to launch and attack. Piedmon was holding his hands over his head and Magnaangemon was holding out his sword, which had just changed from an energy sword to an energy crossbow.   
"Arrow of Hope!" Magnaangemon yelled as he launched an arrow from the newly formed energy crossbow.   
"Super Clown Trick!" Piedmon yelled firing a much bigger ring of fire than usual.   
For a second time the two Digimon's attacks collided, this time they appeared to be equal. Each bouncing off each other and was repelled in the opposite direction. Magnaangemon and Piedmon had to dodge their own attack as it flew right by them. Neither attack stopped, both flew out of sight, who knows where they would eventually land.   
Piedmon yelled in frustration, drawing his swords from his sleeves again, and charged at the angel Digimon. Magnaangemon easily flew out of the way of the rampaging clown and gained some distance from him. The crossbow mounted on his wrist became a sword again, and he used it to draw a circle in the air.   
"Gate of Destiny." He said as the circle he had drew in the air created a golden gate. The same one that Omnimon had thrown Diaboromon into.   
"No!" Piedmon yelled. "I won't be done in by that attack again!"   
The gate opened, and began to pull Piedmon towards it. He tried to fight the pull, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. It looked like this could finally be the end of this intense battle. I'd seen what that attack had done to Diaboromon and Piedmon wasn't near as powerful as he was. If that attack had finished off Diaboromon Piedmon didn't stand a chance against it.   
"I won't let this happen again! Tri ring!"   
Piedmon formed the same rings that had trapped us above his head, and then tossed them at the Gate of Destiny that Magnaangemon had formed. All three rings surrounded the gate, and formed the spherical electrical field that the rings had before to imprison us, only this time they had trapped the Gate of Destiny.   
"Collapse!" Piedmon yelled.   
No sooner had he said that then all three rings closed in on themselves completely crushing the Gate.   
I could only stare dumbfounded at that. If they could do that to Magnaangemon's Gate of Destiny, then I didn't doubt for a second that those rings could do the same thing to us.   
"I am not going to go back into that thing!" Piedmon yelled angrily as he charged at Magnaangemon with swords drawn.   
Magnaangemon blocked the next swing of Piedmon's sword with his own, as another swordfight ensued, but it soon ended as quickly as it started as Piedmon flew higher and launched several rings of fire at T.K's Ultimate Digimon, but Magnaangemon was quick to act and either hit them away with his sword or cancelled them out with an attack of his own. The battle began to intensify both of the Digimon's attacks were flying, no one seeming to land a hit. At this point it was obvious that the Digimon were equally powerful, neither of them were slowing down, both were still able to attack at full strength, despite the amount of punishment that they were each receiving.   
"This isn't going to end anytime soon is it?" Elecmon asked.   
"Sure doesn't look like it." Matt said. "This is a total stalemate.   
Magnaangemon is just as strong as Piedmon. If only there was some way for us to break out of these stupid things. But our Digimon can't Digivolve, I'm sure a Champion Digimon could easily break these things."   
"Uh Kris I- "   
"Yeah you're right," Gabumon said interrupting Elecmon. "If they're made out of the same material as control spires then we easily could. I never have any trouble breaking spires when I'm Garurumon."   
"Guys I can Digivolve." Elecmon said.   
"You can?" Agumon said. "Since when did you get so special?"   
"Well not Digivolve, but you guys have completely forgotten about Armyleomon! I can Armor Digivolve!"   
Suddenly my brain kicked into gear. He was right! Why hadn't I thought about that? It was so unbelievably obvious.   
"He's right," Gabumon said. "The rings are made of control spires and Armor Digivolution can override the blocking effect that control spires have."   
"Well what are you waiting for!" Tai yelled. "Do it!"   
"Digi Armour Energize!" I yelled popping open my D-Terminal.   
"Elecmon Armour Digivolved to………………Armyleomon! The artillery of Compassion!"   
Armyleomon didn't waist anytime. One of his wing mounted missiles was launched the second he became Armyleomon. Fortunately our theory was correct, and the missile easily shattered the ring, the electrical field was down only seconds after the ring was destroyed. Armyleomon quickly caught me inside the dome on his back as I started to fall, as the electricity field had been the only thing holding me up in the air.   
"Fela missile!" Armyleomon yelled launching two missiles one on each wing.   
Both missiles hit the rings that held Matt and Tai freeing them as he swooped underneath them catching Matt, Tai, and their Digimon on his wings.   
Armyleomon landed and let the five of us down safely on the ground, before becoming Elecmon once again. Luckily for us Piedmon was too wrapped up in his battle with Magnaangemon to notice that we'd gotten out. It didn't look like Magnaangemon had noticed either; even T.K was too concerned over his Digimon to notice we'd just been set free.   
"Should we?" Agumon asked.   
Tai laughed. "Do you even need to ask?!"   
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to…………………Wargreymon!"   
"Gabumon Warp Digivolved to………………...Metalgarurumon!"   
"Elecmon Digivolved to………………………..Leomon!"   
"Leomon Digivolved to…………………………Saberleomon!"   
The light show of our Digimon Digivolving was enough to spark Piedmon, Magnaangemon, and T.K's attention. Three heads spun to look in our direction.   
"What!?" Piedmon yelled.   
"Hey when did you guys get out!" T.K said as a smile grew on his face.   
"It's time to close this circus down!" Wargreymon yelled taking off into the air, Metalgarurumon was soon to follow.   
"Trump Sword!"   
Two of Piedmon's swords were flung at the two oncoming Mega Digimon, they both launched their own trademark attacks, but the sword merely cut right through them and continued to fly at them. Luckily for them they were both able to dodge, the deadly swords.   
"We're forgetting how powerful he is," Metalgarurumon said. "We can't underestimate his attacks like that again."   
Wargreymon nodded in agreement, as they flew higher. Their speed increased and soon they were above Piedmon.   
"Terra Force!"   
"Metal Wolfs Claw!"   
They said launching their attacks. Piedmon raised his hands towards the attacks in an attempt to catch them. Big mistake! He could have been able to catch one of the attacks, but two was two much for him to handle he lost control and the two attacks exploded in his hands sending him to fall smoking towards the ground towards Saberleomon.   
"And Saberleomon shoots!" Saberleomon said firing his Howling Crusher hitting Piedmon in the back and causing him to be sent sailing upwards.   
"Magnaangemon you know what to do!" Wargreymon instructed.   
Magnaangemon nodded as he formed a second Gate of Destiny.   
"One more time!" Tai yelled to the Mega Digimon.   
"Terra Force!"   
"Metal Wolf's Claw!"   
"Howling Crusher!"   
The three attacks all hit Piedmon's back simultaneously the force of which sent the leader of the Dark Master's flying straight into the awaiting Gate of Destiny. Piedmon cursed, and screamed as the gate closed and disintegrated, ending the evil clown for a second time, hopefully the last.   
All four of our Digimon rushed us as we cheered happily.   
"That was much easier than I thought it would be," Tai said. "Last time we ended up getting turned into key chains not a pleasant experience, I was really dreading it happening again."   
I couldn't help but give him a funny look. I'd have to ask him about that later, I'm sure it was a real interesting story.   
"We shouldn't be celebrating yet," I said. "We don't know how the others are doing with the other Dark Masters, plus there's how Andrew and Ken are doing with Emily."   
"Right," Tai said. "First we'll go deal with Machinedramon and Metalseadramon, then check on Emily."   
The four of us hopped on top of our Digimon's back in preparation to find where the others were fighting the remaining two Dark Masters, but the second we did, we were hit by a very odd presence. I could feel it coming from above. I looked up dreading what I was going to see, and had perfectly good reason to. Above the sky looked to be being ripped apart, as two yellow glowing eyes formed within the Dark Rip.   
"What the hell is that?" Matt yelled.   
"The Dark force that we've been fighting this whole time." I said. "Evamon!"   
  
---------------   
There you have it action chapter two out of three. I promise this is the last one where it'll end with the sky ripping open. Next time you'll get to see what happens after that. Though I won't say anything else about that . Now I have a question for you the reader. How would you like to be in this fic? Well you can. Just go to my profile to find out the URL for my website. Go there for more details of how you can be in this fic. Sorry can't tell you here. Go to the site for details. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 34: Apocalypse Again **


	39. 34 - Apocalypse Again

------------------   
The very first Chapter post of 2002! I bring you Chapter 34! This is the third pure action chapter of three. the next one will be action too, but will have a bit of romance in it. But I don't really have much else to say. So I'll just let you read it...but as you know I don't own Digimon...some other guy does.   
** Chapter 34: Apocalypse Again   
  
Those yellow eyes, how long had I feared having to confront those eyes. It had seemed that Evamon had finally decided to show himself, and confront us himself.   
"So that's him?" Tai asked. "The big evil we've been fighting since we were eleven. Even though we didn't know it."   
"We can assume that's him," Saberleomon said. "The only time we've really seen him was right before he killed Emily and Blackgatomon, and right before we met them. Aside from that he's just tossed his minions at us."   
"He sure is taking his time though," Matt said.   
He was right about that, the rip in the sky was only about half the size as it was during our last two encounters with him, it was growing but slowly, very slowly.   
"Good," I said. "It gives us time to find the others. Obviously it'll be better if we take on the most powerful Dark Force in either world when we're all together."   
"Odds are that's what he's trying to do," Tai said. "These evil Digimon tend to mock us when we're together."   
"Then let's stop talking about it and just go," Wargreymon said.   
We did so, each of us jumping onto our respective Digimon's back. Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Magnaangemon took into the air, while Saberleomon ran at full speed along the ground towards the spot where the majority of our teammates had gathered.   
I turned on the radar mode of my Digivice; most of our teammates were gathered in an area in the outskirts of town, and luckily for us weren't moving from that location, and according to the radar Ken and Andrew were on their way to that area. Within a few minutes Andrew, Ken and Wormmon flew overhead atop of Gigadramon and flew alongside Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon. I continued to watch the screen intently, watching for any extra Digimon that may show up. I was actually expecting dozens to suddenly pop up and all chaos to break loose. I actually only ended up seeing two, they were both just a little ways ahead, near the riverbank.   
"Saberleomon we're taking a little detour," I instructed my Digimon.   
"Why?" he asked.   
"We've got a few stray Digimon by the riverbanks, we've got to take care of them make sure they don't cause any trouble."   
Saberleomon nodded as he veered off of the course that we had been taking and began running towards the raging river…the same one that had taken Dan and Janine's lives. I waved up to my comrades in the sky signaling them to go ahead. Tai gave a quick nod and waved back, giving me the go ahead. With the green lion's amazing speed we reached the raging rapids, and slid down the rocky hill to the shoreline.   
We both examined the area, not noticing any Digimon around.   
"That's weird," I said. "The D3 says there should be two Digimon in this area, but I don't see a thing."   
"Maybe you need to change the batteries."   
"Yeah very funny." I examined the D3 again, and decreased the range to its shortest scale, and it still said the same thing, that there were two Digimon here. "What's with this thing? It says there are Digimon here! Where are they?"   
"Maybe they're in the water." Saberleomon suggested.   
"No, the D3 says they should be just a few feet to the right of us."   
"Uh Kris," My Digimon said as he looked at the ground to the right. "Maybe instead of looking up because you're expecting big Digimon you should look down."   
I listened to my Digimon and looked to were we was looking, and saw two small rookie Digimon passed out on the shore, and not just any Digimon. Gizamon and Otamamon!   
As soon as I saw them I jumped off Saberleomon's back and ran over to the unconscious Digimon.   
"Hey guys! Wake up," I said shaking them, they're eyes slowly began to open.   
"Huh…where are we." Otamamon stuttered.   
"What happened?" Gizamon said as he climbed to his feet.   
"I could ask you the same question," I said. "Where are Dan and Janine?"   
Otamamon shook the water out of his ears, before speaking. "Oh no! Janine! I – I don't know! The last thing I remember is seeing her sinking below the water, then I got caught up in the rapids and – and I ended up here! She could be dead!"   
"And Dan!" Gizamon yelled. "I didn't even see him, I jumped into the water and couldn't find Dan. Then I hit my head on a rock lost consciousness and woke up here. He could be dead too."   
"Don't worry, I can guarantee you they're not," I said.   
"How do you know?" Otamamon yelled. "They're not here they could be?"   
"It's obvious," Saberleomon said. "You're still alive therefore they must be alive too. Are you forgetting the link between Digimon and Digidestined."   
"Yeah…but they could be close to dead. By the time we find them -"   
"Don't worry about that either Otamamon," I said. "Once again it's the link, if they were half dead you'd be losing energy too, you wouldn't be a rookie you'd be at a lower stage."   
"So you're confident that they're okay?" Gizamon said.   
"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry about it." I said with a smile on my face. I couldn't help it I'd just found out that Dan and Janine were alive! After seeing them fall off that bridge I thought they were dead. It was such an amazing relief to know that they were alive.   
"Then what are we waiting for?" Otamamon said. "We've got to go find them." I looked at the tadpole Digimon and then back at the sky, the rip in the sky was almost completely assembled. I didn't have much time to get to the others, I'd probably only have enough time to get there. Let alone look for Dan and Janine.   
"We can't…I don't know if you noticed but Evamon's coming, we've got to get to the others before he's completely assembled the rip."   
"I can't believe you're so concerned about this war!" Gizamon yelled.   
"Dan and Janine are out there somewhere and they could be seriously hurt! Don't you care about them?"   
"Of course I do! But right now we don't exactly have the time to go out and look for them, if we had even an extra five minutes I would, but right now we can't spare five seconds. We'll find them I promise, but for now we've got to concentrate on making sure Evamon doesn't do any serious damage, and we can't do that unless we find the others. Now hop on Saberleomon's back with me and we'll find the others and deal with this ok."   
Otamamon turned away and refused to look me in the eyes. Gizamon didn't, he looked right at me and said. "Okay, I understand. I know that Dan would want us to go and fight even if he was in danger. He was always stupid that way. But you go Otamamon and I will stay here and look for our partners."   
"No you guys are coming with we need all the help-"   
"What help could we possibly give? Would you send innocent Digimon into this fight? No of course you wouldn't, because without Dan and Janine that's what we are right now. Without them we're stuck as rookies we'll just get in the way. We're better off here looking for them, that way if we do find them we can head to your location and help out."   
I slight grin spread across my face as the little Digimon finished his speech. "Yeah you're absolutely right. You two stay here and find you're partners, but as soon as you do Digivolve and come straight5 to our location." Gizamon gave a quick nod, and then turned to Otamamon. "Come on Otamamon we better get looking."   
Seeming content with the plan Otamamon nodded at Gizamon and the two rookie Digimon began to run down the shoreline in search of their partners.   
"Well are we going to go too?" Saberleomon asked.   
"Yeah let's go," I said jumping onto my Digimon's back.   
No sooner than I did that Saberleomon took off at his full speed in the direction of the others. We were forced to dart through the city. People screamed thinking he was one of the monsters that were destroying the city. We were out of the city within minutes and soon darting between trees and jumping over rocks and stumps until we emerged from the forest into a clearing where I saw all of our teammates gathered, minus Dan Janine, and their Digimon of course. Most of the Digimon looked weakened, and had all returned to their rookie forms. The only ones that hadn't were Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Magnaangemon, Gigadramon and two other Digimon who I didn't recognize. Saberleomon approached the giant golden bird like Digimon.   
A bright smile appeared on my face as I saw Jenn riding atop of the Digimon's back. "Is that Penguinmon?"   
"It sure is," Jenn said patting her Digimon on the back. "It's her Mega form, Eaglemon."   
"When did Penguinmon Digivolve to Mega?"   
"Long story," Jenn said. "Let's just say it happened during our fight with Machinedramon, and Metalseadramon. Both Tapirmon and Penguinmon warped Digivolved into their Mega states, Eaglemon and Skullmammothmon, after that beating them was a snap."   
After she said that I glanced over at the second Digimon, and before I even saw Sean riding atop of him, I could tell he was Tapirmon's Mega.   
"Here it comes!" Tai said as he looked up at the now completely formed Dark rip in the sky.   
The rest of us followed suit also straining our necks looking up into the sky at what we had been fearing confronting ever since we had found out about his existence. I don't think there was one of us that didn't shiver upon seeing those haunting yellow eyes glare down at us.   
"Digidestined," the dark voice boomed. "It's quite an honour to finally see all of you together…well most of you. To tell you the truth I'm not at all surprised you were able to defeat almost all of my minions. You are after all the holders of the power of the balance. You not only hold powers from light, but from darkness as well. I have to admit at first I didn't think you had a chance against even my weakest minion, but I realized a long time ago not to underestimate you."   
"So stop talking and come down and fight!" Tai and Wargreymon yelled in unison.   
"Oh I'm not going to fight you just yet, I'm just going to give you a chance to fight my most powerful minion yet." He paused for a moment, probably waiting for one of us to say something. "What no questions? Nothing to say? Fine, I'll just show you."   
The eyes glared even more evilly as little bits of data began to stream out of the rip. For a while they just floated there, moving about randomly. But soon some began to come together, creating two familiar forms. Emily and Ladydevimon.   
"Here we have your first enemies," Evamon said. "The Digimon Empress and her partner. Well copies of them anyway." Next more of the data began to reassemble itself forming another two familiar figures. Metaletemon and Kimeramon. "And here we have two of Diaboromon's strongest minions, not exactly powerful but they gave you some trouble didn't they, and of course - " Even more of the data began to reassemble this time it was the majority of it, forming into the most powerful Digimon we've ever fought. Diaboromon. " – Diaboromon himself. A very powerful creation of mine, perhaps my best one yet." It wasn't over yet; soon the last of the data reassembled itself forming into our most recently fought enemies. The Dark Masters! "Lastly we have the most known of my creation. The Dark Masters, it's a pity you've grown so powerful since your last battle with them, I had such high hopes for them. Oh well they now serve a different purpose."   
We all glared up at our revived enemies. They didn't seem like they would offer too much of a threat though, each of their bodies just lay floating in the air lifelessly it didn't look like their could move let alone hurt any of us.   
"Alone every single one of them failed to defeat you. But together they will form one of the most powerful Digimon in existence, aside from myself of course. It's time for you Digidestined to face my most powerful creation yet."   
Each of the lifeless bodies of our old enemies began to come together until they were literately touching, and they began to merge. I could feel myself getting sick; as they merged the bodies literately began to melt turning completely black as their bodies turned globular and merged together. It was unbelievably disgusting I had to try my best just to keep from throwing up. They continued to merge, until all that was left was one giant black blob. It was far from over; the blob began to shape forming into a polygonal shape.   
"No way!" Tai said upon seeing the newly formed "Digimon", if you can call it that, to me it just looked like a weird shape. "It can't be him, it just can't!"   
However it didn't stay that way for long, soon a couple panels on the shape opened up and about a dozen claws emerged suspended on a ten-foot chain, which floated around the shape. The final change was the one that made it finally look like an actual Digimon, what actually looked like a body emerged from the top of the shape. It was a Digimon that looked like the male version of Ladydevimon, except his lower half was missing. Well I shouldn't say missing; actually the giant polygon was his lower half.   
"Great not this again," Izzy grumbled.   
"You're kidding me?" Rob said. "Don't telling me you've fought this guy too?"   
"Unfortunately yes," Tai answered for Izzy. "His name is Apocalymon. He makes the Dark Masters look like In-Training Digimon. If took all our efforts just to beat him."   
"Well then he shouldn't be much of a problem then right?" I asked. "You beat him before when there was only eight of you, and now there's eighteen of us, we can beat him right."   
"Believe that if you want," Evamon laughed. "But this is a different Apocalymon then the one you fought three years ago. I formed that Apocalymon from all the Digimon that were reconfigured trying to Digivolve but were killed in the process, but as you know this one was formed from all your old enemies. He's five times stronger than the Apocalymon that you fought three years ago."   
"I've got a feeling this is going to get ugly," Saberleomon said. Apocalymon glanced down at the sixteen of us, his eyes seething with pure hatred.   
"Have fun," Evamon mocked as the dark rip and yellow glowing eyes disappeared without another word leaving us alone with Apocalymon.   
"Oh I have been waiting a long time for this Digidestined!" the giant Digimon boomed.   
"Yeah, yeah," Davis said. "We've heard that before! We destroyed you once and now you want to destroy us to get revenge. It's been said to us all too many times before."   
"You've never heard it with the same meaning I have! You know very well that I am made from every one enemy that you've ever defeated, and I also have all their memories. Time after time again I've seen you destroy me, now I've finally obtained enough power to do so! All the enemies you've defeated and all their power is stored within me! Alone the parts of me were nothing! Now I'm completely assembled at my full potential! And it's time to put that potential to good use!"   
"Then go ahead," Tai said boldly. "No one's stopping you."   
"You don't expect me to fight all of you at once did you? I've learned from my piece's memory that together I'm no match for all of you. Besides it doesn't look like the majority of you can even Digivolve to fight me. No I'm saving my time for those who can actually put up a decent fight. Reverse Digivolve!"   
"Heads up!" Tai yelled. "This is what almost killed us last time."   
Tai's instructions came a little too late Apocalymon's claws shot out at us way too fast, there was no way we could have avoid them. However most of us didn't have to, only two of the claws were launched and clamped onto Gigadramon, Andrew, Magnaangemon, and T.K, but no sooner than they grabbed them, they released, but now Magnaangemon and Gigadramon had both returned to their rookie forms.   
"Now that those weak little Ultimates are out of the way, I think it's time that us grown up Megas had a little 'chat'."   
Suddenly once again we found another set of the dark Digimon's claws come shooting at us. This time there were more than just two, there were five this time, and like the last time there was no way for us to avoid the attack. I could only watch as one claw grabbed hold of Tai and Wargreymon, a second onto Matt and Metalgarurumon, the third Sean and Skullmammothmon, the fourth onto Jenn and Eaglemon, and lastly the last claw grabbed Saberleomon and I. Suddenly the light that had once peaked through the cracks between the claws suddenly disappeared, a second later we were released from the claws. As I looked back at my Digimon I expected him to be Elecmon but to my surprise he was still Saberleomon, along with the other four Digimon also still in their Mega forms. We were no longer in the field that we once had been, now we found ourselves floating in nothing but black empty space.   
"Where are we?" Jenn asked.   
Apocalymon grinned. "I've brought you to the Dark World, a third world that is between the two. I've taken you here because it has no boundaries, and the weak members of your team can't get in the way, it's a place where they can't follow. I know they'd find some way or another to Digivolve, and I know very well from Piedmon's memories that you're unstoppable when together, so I brought you all here. Where we can have a decent battle just us Megas."   
"You mean you're a coward!" Sean yelled. "And you're too chicken to fight us all together."   
"Possibly, but I prefer to believe that I'm being strategic, and cautious. You can't tell me you'd prefer to fight me at my full power rather than fight my pieces one by one."   
There wasn't a word spoken. We all knew he was right, it would just be the smart thing to do, fight a weaker opponent rather than a stronger one, especially since the fate of two worlds were at stake. Being a coward and being strategic were two different things, Apocalymon wasn't being a coward he was thinking in the same way that we would, well except for maybe Dan. Ringing evil laughter from Apocalymon echoed throughout the black space we were floating within. How an echo could happen in here was beyond me. "I didn't think you would. I'm not making the same mistake many of the pieces of me made before. The old saying is right, you learn more from your mistakes than your successes, and seeing as in the past I've made several mistakes while battling you, you could say I've learned a lot." The grin on his face grew wider as he began to extend one of his claws. "Teaching time is over and now it's time to test what I've learned!"   
The extended claw began to reshape itself eventually forming into what looked like the cannons that were mounted on Machinedramon's back.   
"Giga Cannon!" Apocalymon yelled firing what indeed was Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack the attack flew straight at Sean and Skullmammothmon.   
"Marrow Missile!" Skullmammothmon yelled launching the tips of his tusk as missiles.   
The two attacks collided however the Giga cannon easily tore apart the Marrow Missile and collided with Skullmammothmon's side causing the enormous elephant like Digimon to trumpet in pain. He definitely would have fallen over if there were a ground for him to stand on, instead he was sent tumbling backwards and managed to recover soon after.   
"Now!" I ordered. "Let's stop standing around and attack."   
My order was followed immediately as everyone sprang into action charging at the giant polygonal and devil like Digimon.   
"Terra Force!"   
"Metal Wolf's Claw!"   
"Howling Crusher!"   
"Cross Wing!"   
"Marrow Missile."   
Apocalymon didn't even flinch at the sight of the five attacks streaming at him. He extended five of his claws, each of which reforming themselves into a different shape, and each launched a different attack at the five that our Digimon had launched.   
"River of Power! Heat Viper! Super Clown Trick! Darkness Explosion! Giga Cannon!"   
Each of the five attacks launched by Apocalymon easier overpowered out own tearing right through them and continuing to stream forward, we all managed to dodge them but only by the skin of our teeth.   
"This is nuts!" I said. "How can those attacks do so much? When we fought the Digimon that originally used them they weren't that powerful!"   
"Obvious isn't it?" Tai said. "It's because Apocalymon has at least twenty times more power than any of those Digimon, thus he's able to put more power into the attacks."   
"Okay, if that's the case then how did you beat him last time?"   
Tai's glance met Apocalymon's claws. "We took out his claws, without those he can't attack, we've got to get rid of those claws after we do that he'll be just sitting there waiting for us to finish him off."   
"There's a problem with that," Jenn said. "Whenever we launch an attack he just fries it with one of his own."   
"Physical attacks," I said. "We'll have to give those a shot."   
"Good plan," Tai said. "No time to waste let's go."   
We followed the plan and charged at Apocalymon each of us choosing a claw and attacking it. Saberleomon picked one closer to the upper region. However Apocalymon had seen it coming, the claw Saberleomon had intended to attack attacked the two of us. It shot forward and attempted to clamp down and trap the two of us inside of it, but Saberleomon used the fact that there was no gravity or ground to his advantage and flew over it and landed on the chain. He was about to bite down on the chain when all of a sudden a second claw slammed into us sending the two of us flying away. Saberleomon used his tail to balance himself out and became upright again, but no sooner than he had another claw hit us again and we were thrown even farther away so far that we were out of reach of the claws now.   
Basically the same thing had happened to the others, attempted to attack failed and were knocked back to the same location that Saberleomon and I were.   
"That was a nice try," Apocalymon mocked. "But see if you can deal with this!" Once again Apocalymon extended one of his claws. I suddenly felt a wave of fear wash over me as I saw the claw reshape itself into the familiar image of Diaboromon's head.   
"Catastrophe Cannon!"   
The massive beam was fired from the claw. The beam spread itself out, making it even harder to get out of the way. Saberleomon and I were just barely able to get out of the way of the incredible attack,. I'm sure it cut off at least a quarter of an inch of my hair. As the attack finally cleared I examined the area. Everyone was okay, Eaglemon's wings were singed a bit, but aside from that no real damage had been caused.   
"Uh Tai, Matt. I think this might be a good time to bring out our secret weapon." I suggested.   
"You mean Omnimon?" Tai asked. "But Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon can only DNA Digivolve if Omnimon is really needed."   
"Trust me he's needed!" Saberleomon and I said in unison.   
"It's worth a shot Tai," Matt said.   
"Okay here goes."   
Tai and Matt held their Digivices close to each other both reacted immediately.   
"Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon! DNA Digivolved to…………………Omnimon!"   
"Ah yes," Apocalymon said upon seeing Omnimon. "The Digimon that destroyed the most powerful part of me. Well I've got more power than Diaboromon ever could have dreamed of. Good luck destroying me!"   
"You're the one who's going to need the luck," Omnimon's double voice said as he withdrew his sword from his Wargreymon head hand.   
"Let's see how you deal with this! Catastrophe Cannon!"   
From the same claw Apocalymon fired the same massive attack. Omnimon used his sword to block the attack to split the massive energy beam in two. He wasn't exactly doing it effortlessly though, by the time the attack had completely cleared away. The Omega Digimon was actually panting.   
"Looks like the once mighty Omnimon is actually tired." Apocalymon said. "Try these!"   
All twelve of Apocalymon's huge claws flew at Omnimon, but Omnimon was able to quickly counter the attack by grabbing a hold of the claws then used his new advantage point to swing the massive dark Digimon around in a circle right before releasing him sending the polygonal Digimon flying and screaming the chains of his claws becoming tangled amongst each other. When Apocalymon was finally able to recover, he screamed in total frustration and ripped his tangled claws out of the knots in one swing, but before he could launch a counter attack Omnimon was on the move again and Evamon's most powerful minion received a swift kick to the midsection and an uppercut to the jaw. Once again Apocalymon attempted to counter the attack but was stopped as he found Omnimon's sword dug into the middle of his polygonal body.   
Omnimon was force to withdraw as Apocalymon took a swing at him with another one of his claws. Needless to say the quick beating had angered the Apocalypse Digimon. He was breathing heavily from it with a look of hatred and anger locked onto his face.   
"I can't believe it," he said. "You're, you're actually stronger than me."   
"Of course I am," Omnimon said. "I'm an Omega Digimon. Completely Digivolved there's no level higher than myself. So you've finally admitted defeat?"   
"Hardly, Just because you're more powerful than I am doesn't mean you can beat me. I've still got one more attack that'll finish all of you."   
The claw that had once been formed into Diaboromon's head began to reshape itself once again this time taking another familiar shape, the shape of a tag and crest with the unmistakable crest of Darkness inside the tag.   
"My most useful technique, one I obtained from you Canadian Digidestined's first enemy. Crest of Darkness!" Suddenly a Dark glow shone from the crest causing a sphere of Darkness to from around Apocalymon. "Handy little trick huh? It creates a barrier of pure Darkness. Not even the most powerful attack could break it. Not even one from Evamon, the only thing that could even rival it would be the crest of Light, and I left the little brat that has that crest back in your world."   
"That brat is my sister you demented rubrics cube!" Tai yelled. "Omnimon it's time to finish this battle! No one insults anyone I care about!"   
"On it Tai," Omnimon said. "Garuru Cannon!"   
Omnimon launched an amazing energy beam even bigger than Apocalymon's version of Catastrophe Cannon, but despite how powerful it was when it hit the dark shield that surrounded Apocalymon it hit with massive force, but didn't even seem to scratch the shield of darkness.   
"Try it again Omnimon," Matt suggested.   
Omnimon did just that firing a second Garuru cannon at Apocalymon, but for a second time the attack just hit the shield not causing even the slightest damage. Omnimon continued to attack launching his most powerful attack repeatedly, but not once did even one energy particle ever break through the shield.   
"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon yelled firing his own attack right where Omnimon was firing. Soon the other two Mega Digimon firing their own attacks at the same spot Saberleomon and Omnimon were, but still despite the fact that we were now giving it all we had we still couldn't even make the smallest hole in the shield.   
This didn't make sense, I didn't remember Emily's crest ever being this powerful, it had never been able to repel us before. It only hurt other Digimon it never hurt us. The power of our crests always canceled the powers of hers out making it impossible for her crest to hurt us aside from allowing Blackgatomon to Digivolve. They always paralyzed other Digimon never stopped our own Digimon or us. Was it because Apocalymon was using it? Was he able to modify it somehow so he could use it differently? No that was impossible, he was made up of those Digimon, he could use his own power to make the attacks more powerful but he couldn't modify it. So that meant –   
"Saberleomon I have a plan!"   
"Yeah what is it?" Saberleomon asked stopping firing his attack.   
"I want to run straight into the shield of Darkness."   
"What? Are you insane! Omnimon's strongest attacks plus three other Mega attacks couldn't scratch it, if we ran straight into the shield well – you've seen a bug zapper in action."   
"Saberleomon just trust me, please what do we have to lose."   
"Well we could go splat."   
"And that won't happen anyway when Apocalymon gets his hands on us."   
"Good point…are you sure about this."   
"Yes, now please just trust me and do it."   
"Aright here goes."   
Following my instructions Saberleomon flew towards the Dark shield.   
"Kris!" Jenn yelled. "Stop! Are you insane!"   
Tai, Matt, and Sean shouted similar words, but I ignored them as we began to approach the Dark shield. I closed my eyes as we got closer but opened them about an inch away from it and – we past right through it! No pain no discomfort, nothing it was like it wasn't even there. My theory was right! The crest couldn't hurt us, it could stop our attacks because they weren't physical, but when it came to us it couldn't do a thing. This whole thing had been one big bluff! And Apocalymon hadn't even noticed we'd gotten in, which Saberleomon was going to take full advantage of.   
"Howling Crusher!" he yelled firing his attack destroying one of the claws.   
"Huh!" our enemy said as he noticed we'd gotten through.   
"Howling Crusher!" Saberleomon yelled again destroying a second claw.   
"You little!" Apocalymon yelled in frustration as he attacked us with one of his claws.   
The claw was about an inch away from our faces before a quick moving Omnimon suddenly stopped it. The mighty Omega Digimon gave it a good yank pulling it from Apocalymon's body and tossed it aside.   
"Marrow Missile!"   
"Cross wing!"   
Apocalymon had been so distracted by Omnimon and Saberleomon he didn't even notice the two other Mega Digimon that had past through his shield, two more of his claws had just bit the dust.   
"I'll destroy all of you!" the Apocalypse Digimon yelled angrily as his remaining claws began to reshape into varying attacks, but before he could even finish reshaping his claws Omnimon acted. Moving swiftly and swinging his sword in a matter of seconds Apocalymon's remaining claws had all been removed from his body.   
"Alright Omnimon!" Matt cheered. "Care to finish the job."   
"My pleasure." Omnimon said. "Garuru Cannon!"   
Omnimon's final attack was launched shooting right through the upper body on the top of the polygon completely destroying it. All that was left of the Digimon now was the Polygon.   
"Did we just win?" I said happily.   
"No you haven't!" Apocalymon boomed.   
"I'm not finished yet! And I swear I will destroy you!"   
"Yeah and you're going to do that how?" Eaglemon asked.   
Tai slapped himself on the forehead. "You had to ask didn't you?"   
"I'll show you! My most powerful attack! It will destroy me the Digital World and the real world too! But it'll be worth it to destroy all of you! My most powerful attack1 Total –Aaaaah!"   
Apocalymon's speech was cut off as Omnimon's Garuru Cannon shot through the center of his polygon body, leaving a gaping hole in it, long soon after what was left of his body shattered as the bits of data eventually floated away.   
"Whoops, and we didn't even get to see his big fancy attack." Omnimon said snickering.   
The rest of us couldn't help but laugh too, but that stopped as soon as those menacing yellow eyes appeared in front of us.   
"Good work Digidestined, but like I said before I'm not surprised you defeated him. He was after all only a minion. When you fight me you won't be as successful, and trust me you will face me."   
No sooner had he said that then the eyes disappeared, and along with it so did the Dark World. Before we could even blink an eye the ten of us were standing in the empty field we had been before. Our Digimon had all Dedigivolved,   
Saberleomon was Elecmon, Eaglemon was Ostrimon, Skullmammothmon was Upamon, and Omnimon was Agumon and Gabumon.   
Each of our teammates heads turned as they saw us appear out of nowhere. They crowded us immediately, smiles on their faces as we were reunited, questions were thrown at us as to what had happened. We answered them all with two simple words.   
"He's toast."   
And that's all that was needed to be said. The questions stopped, and for now the trouble was over, key words being for now. We all knew what was coming next, Evamon had implied it when he had said that Apocalymon was his most powerful minion, which meant next time we fought we would be fighting Evamon himself.   
---------------------   
well did you enjoy the last minions Chapter. Evamon will be making his appearance pretty soon. In the next Chapter? Maybe...you'll just have to wait and see won't you. Well my offer for those of you who want to be in my fic is going along nicely, only four slots are available. Hurry up and check out my site if you want to be in the fic.   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 34: The Leaders Clash **


	40. 35 - The Leaders Clash

Here we go Chapter 35! I know a lot of people have been thinking what I meant by "The Leaders Clash" well I'll let you read and find out. Oh yeah you know…I don't own Digimon. If I did I couldn't call this fan fiction could I?  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 34: The Leaders Clash  
  
Jenn  
  
"How big is this pile of rocks anyway?" Elecmon groaned as he tossed a rock aside.  
  
"I don't care how big it is," Kris said as he also tossed aside a rock. "Two of our teammates and friends are down there, and we're going to get them out."  
  
I took my ears off of their conversation and got back to my own work, beginning to clear away the pile of rocks. I was determined to get this pile of rocks out of the way; the only ones who were working harder than me to get Dan and Janine out were Otamamon and Gizamon.  
  
I was so happy after the battle with Apocalymon when Kris had told me that Dan and Janine were alive, as were everyone else. They say that the best way to suffer is to have something and then lose it. In the last few hours I learned that it worked the other way around too. Losing something and then getting it back had the opposite effect, the only time I'd ever been so happy was when Kris and I had gotten together.  
  
After Kris had told all of us that Dan and Janine were definitely alive all of us had rushed to the riverbanks to find them. We used out D3s to find Gizamon and Otamamon at the same time we'd find a pile of rocks that was blocking the entrance to a cave below. Where our Digivices indicated Dan and Janine were. It was a make out cave actually, I'd learned about it about a year ago when some jerk I went out with tried to take me there on our first date, right after he received a punch to the gut. I assumed that Dan and Janine had run into the cave to escape an attacking Digimon, which would explain why the entrance had caved in, they wouldn't go in for any other reason.  
  
It had started out with all of us clearing away the pile of rocks and boulders but eventually their Digimon had gotten tired from digging since they had already been weakened during the fight with the Dark Master, and couldn't do a lot, so most of them had gone back home or wherever they happened to be staying at the time. Not on their own accord of course, after Kris had convinced them that it would be better for the fight if they were rested, because Evamon could attack at any time. Actually the only Digimon still capable of Digging were Elecmon Gizamon and Otamamon, and because of that only five of us were still digging. Elecmon, Gizamon, Otamamon, Kris, and I. Ostrimon did her best to help, but she couldn't do a whole lot when she was still in her In-Training form, so she was stuck on the sidelines. Kris had told me that it would be a better idea for me to leave along with the others, but I refused to, I was determined to get these rocks and boulders cleared and help my friends. Hours ago Kris had also attempted to convince me to rest hours ago, and had failed miserably, I could understand why it was a good idea for the others to go home and rest. We needed at least the majority of us to be ready for any attack that Evamon might launch, but I couldn't just rest not when my friends were trapped down there probably scared to death.  
  
The others were planning on coming back in a couple of hours, by then their Digimon would have reenergized and would be able to help us more, but it didn't look like we'd need their help, it looked like we were almost about to reach the bottom and free Dan and Janine. Especially at the rate Gizamon was digging, he was using his spiral edge attack to his advantage. He was spinning rapidly, you couldn't even make him out he just looked like one orange wheel shaped blur. The spikes on his back worked wonders on the pile of rocks tossing them aside easily as well as just breaking apart the larger ones. He was making more progress than any of us, and he'd been spinning like that for hours stopping every once and a while for a five minute break while he recovered from dizziness and then started up again. It looked like one of his breaks was coming up, my feeling was confirmed his spinning slowed down and he stopped spinning and landed in the same spot that he had been digging.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Otamamon asked. "Usually you dig using that attack for fifteen minutes before taking a break, you were only using it for five that time."  
  
"I don't need to dig anymore," Gizamon picking up a rock within his webbed hands and tossing it aside. "We're in."  
  
He was right; where he had removed the rock from the pile there we could see a tunnel that led into the cave. You couldn't see much because there was only a small hole there where Gizamon had removed the rock, not even Otamamon the smallest of us could fit through it, we couldn't see a whole lot, all we could really see was the ground of the cave, but it was easy to see we'd managed to get to through the pile of rocks and boulders, from here we could just clear away the surrounding rocks and get Dan and Janine out of there.  
  
Gizamon put his mouth up to the small hole. "Dan! Are you in there?"  
  
There was a muffled reply from Dan inside the cave. "Huh? Gizamon!"  
  
"Dan!" Gizamon said happily. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh – Yeah fine, fine." Dan said which was still slightly muffled.  
  
I was kind of surprised by his response, he actually sounded nervous. Dan never sounded nervous, and he didn't even make any joke like I'd expected something like "What took you so long" or something like similar to that.  
  
"Dan is Janine down there?" Otamamon yelled.  
  
There was a slight pause before Janine finally answered. "I'm here Otamamon! I'm fine."  
  
"Great! Otamamon, Kris, Elecmon, Jenn and I will have you out of there soon."  
  
I'm not sure because it had been muffled but I think I heard Dan laugh nervously. "Great, great, no rush or anything."  
  
Okay this was really weird, he was still acting nervous, and still hadn't made up some sort of joke, something was definitely up.  
  
"Let's stop talking already!" Otamamon said beginning to clear away some of the rocks. "Let's get them out of there."  
  
"Yeah right," Kris agreed getting back to work.  
  
We continued to clear away the rocks, in particular the one by the hole that Gizamon had found, and in about half an hour we had cleared enough away to uncover the majority of the original opened of the cave, and more than enough space had been cleared for us to easily walk through.  
  
The second the final rock had been moved out of the way Gizamon and Otamamon ran into the cave, Kris, I and our Digimon followed. As the six of us stepped into the cave Gizamon and Otamamon immediately jumped into their partner's arms.  
  
"Hey buddy," Dan said. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Nowhere really just washed away in the rapids then digging in a bunch of dirty rocks for a couple hours." Gizamon answered.  
  
"You had me so scared," Otamamon said to Janine. "I thought I might have lost you."  
  
"You could never lose me," Janine replied.  
  
As the reunion continued I examining the cave, it was pretty disgusting in here. There were beer bottles, and condom wrappers scattered around the entire cave, and in the center was a mattress soiled by the constant time that people had had sex on it. Actually it, looked like some of the stains looked pretty fresh, very fresh.  
  
"We better get going," Dan said. "We've got to deal with Emily and the Dark Masters."  
  
Kris laughed. "You don't have to worry about that, what do you think we were doing while you guys were trapped down here. We've already taken care of them."  
  
Great here it comes, Dan's going to be pretty mad that he missed everything, the fighting was what he loved most about this war.  
  
"Oh, that's great." Was all he said.  
  
"You're not upset?" Kris said cocking his eyebrow in confusion. "I know how much you love the fighting part. You know the thrill of not knowing whether you'll live to see the next day. I really thought you'd be upset, you missed all the action, I doubt there's very much action down here."  
  
A seductive grin grew on Dan's face. "Oh I wouldn't say that."  
  
Okay something was definitely weird here, Dan was acting weird and I couldn't help but notice Janine's face go bright red as he had said that. It was also then that I noticed their clothing; it was more ruffled than you would expect. Janine usually had her shirt tucked into her pants neatly, now the front of it was tucked in but the back was messily hanging out, in fact it looked like all their clothing had just recently been thrown on in a hurry.  
  
That's when it all hit me, every clue, Dan acting weird, the recently soiled mattress, and their ruffled clothing. Dan and Janine! They'd actually – they'd actually slept together. I held back the urge to laugh, desperately holding it back; I don't even know why I found this funny. I quickly swallowed the building laughter and faced my friends again, but it was weird I don't think I'd ever be able to look at Dan and Janine the same way again, but nonetheless I was happy for them and that they were finally together. I'd actually been anticipating that they would for a long time; it was so obvious that they both liked each other. Not all people who liked each other acted all lovey dovey like me and Kris had before they got together, sometimes they fought like those two did, and I say it was about time that they got together.  
  
"Come on," Kris said motioning for us to leave the cave. "This is cave is really starting to gross me out."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Dan asked. "Once again just wait."  
  
"Yeah," Kris said taking another step towards the exit. "Unfortunately this time we're not just waiting for another minion to show up. When we're confronted next time it'll be by Evamon himself."  
  
"Well it's about time," Dan said. "I'm getting a little impatient with this guy."  
  
Kris rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me? Let's just go okay."  
  
"Yeah okay, I better get home before my parents notice I've been missing…for twelve hours."  
  
"Dan, Kris," I said. "You two go ahead, I need to talk to Janine for a sec."  
  
"What about?" Kris asked.  
  
"Just girl talk," I told my boyfriend. "You boys go on we'll catch up."  
  
"Aw Jenn do you have to stay here, It's dirty and it really stinks," Ostrimon said, who I held tightly in my arms.  
  
"Actually I need to talk to Janine alone, so you and Otamamon can go with Kris and Dan, Janine and I will meet up with you in a sec."  
  
"But-" Otamamon started.  
  
"It's okay Otamamon just go. I'm sure this won't take that long. We'll just catch up."  
  
Otamamon sighed, but also indicated that he was willing to cooperate. He jumped out of Janine's arms and started to follow Kris and Dan, while I handed Ostrimon into Kris's arms.  
  
"Don't take too long," Kris said leaning over kissing me lightly.  
  
"I won't, this won't take five minutes."  
  
He nodded as he followed Dan, Otamamon, and Elecmon out of the cave leaving Janine and I alone.  
  
"So how was he?" I asked.  
  
"What?!" Janine yelled.  
  
"Come on don't play dumb. Kris might not be able to figure it out, but I can see all the signs, I know that you and Dan slept together."  
  
She refused to look me in the eyes as her face turned completely red. "Yeah…we did."  
  
"I can't believe you of all people did that," I said. "Miss cautious, you actually did something daring like have sex."  
  
"I know, I know. Now you're going to say that is was a dumb thing to do at my age, especially so soon."  
  
"You know a couple weeks ago I probably would have, but since Kris and I have gotten closer I've learned that it doesn't really matter how young you are your first time as long as you're with the right guy, and I know for sure that I have."  
  
"You and Kris haven't -?"  
  
I shook my head. "No we haven't, I know he's the right guy, but it's just not the right time yet."  
  
"Well I know for sure I've found the right guy. Yeah we fight a lot, but I just have this feeling, I'm sure you know what I mean, and I'm sure now you think I've done this too soon."  
  
"No not at all," I said. "I'm not going to give you some lecture when I know probably in a few months I'll be in your position. For Kris and I the right time just hasn't come up yet, how did you know when the time was right?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered her face finally returning to it's normal colour, and a happy smile grew on her face. "The same way I knew Dan was the right guy, I just had this feeling that told me that it was right."  
  
"That's what I thought," I said.  
  
"So was that all you wanted to talk to me about? To confront me about my relationship with Dan?"  
  
"Yeah that was about it."  
  
"You're not going to tell anybody are you, I'd rather no one find out just yet."  
  
"Don't worry I won't, I'm the only one that even suspects that you so much as like each other, I won't let it leak out."  
  
"Thanks…can we go home now? I really don't like this cave very much."  
  
I laughed. "Yeah of course we can."  
  
Which we did, left the smelly damp cave, which he had dug for hours to get into. The day was finally over; I'd say it was one of the longest days we've had since the fight, we'd taken out six of Evamon's minions in one day, each of us had fought a long hard fight today. I could only imagine how hard it was going to be when we actually came up against Evamon himself.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Demidevimon  
  
For about the hundredth time tonight I once again shifted in my position on Andrew's bed. I wasn't exactly having an easy time falling asleep. Whenever I closed my eyes I kept seeing those yellow glowing eyes staring back at me. That was the last things I wanted to see right now, it was bad enough that I was going to have to actually fight him now. Did he have to haunt my subconscious too? Unfortunately what Kris had said was true, the next time we fought Evamon's forces we'd be fighting Evamon himself. I was familiar with his minions, and there weren't any left except maybe the weaker ones, the ones that any one of us could toss aside easily, and he wasn't going to waste his time sending them after us. I still wasn't sure why he didn't just attack us out right, and not bother with all these minions. Of course that wasn't what was keeping me awake, it was the obvious, I was afraid of Evamon. I doubt very much that he was happy with me right now he didn't take kindly to treachery.  
  
After about the hundred and first time of shifting in my position, I got fed up. There was no way I was going to get any sleep tonight, so instead of fighting a losing battle and attempt to sleep I flew over to the window opened it up and flew outside. I just need to get some air and stretch my wings a bit and try and unload my mind. I didn't fly too far, I hadn't intended too, I circled the beaten up house for a while and finally landed on the top of the roof knocking a few loose shingles off of it as I did.  
  
Even I still couldn't believe how things had changed for me. Before I met Andrew I had dedicated my life to doing whatever I could do make sure I was taken care of, to make sure I was rewarded, no matter what demeaning or disgusting job I did to make it so. All I cared about was myself, whether I was working for Myotismon, or Evamon I always groveled and did their dirty work just to get a little reward for myself, and for the most part that work included attempting to eliminate the Digidestined, for most of my life I had spent over half of my time trying to figure out ways to destroy them, and in only about a months time things changed and now I was actually one of them. For once I was actually fighting against Evamon, and I had to admit it fighting against him was a lot better than fighting with him. This last month was the best of my life, the only time in my life I was actually considering someone else, this all started out as just an assignment to cause some trouble in the Digital World as Andrew's partner, then the partnership changed into something else: a friendship. For the first time in my life I actually had a friend, someone I actually cared about for than myself, and someone who cared about me more then themselves, and I was willing to do anything to maintain that friendship, even if it meant my own death, it was a totally new feeling to me, I liked it.  
  
I actually liked it! I was starting to get almost as bad as the other Digimon who were so dedicated to protecting their partners. Who was I kidding; I was just like that, I always thought it was so pathetic how they did that, risked their lives for some worthless humans. Then I met Andrew and everything changed, I understood why they were so ready to lay down their lives to protect them. Not that I cared for the other humans, but if Evamon or any of his minions so much as looked at Andrew the wrong way I would make sure they regretted it. Yeah there had been a lot of changes in my life the past month, and they had all been for the better, which brought me back to the reason I couldn't sleep tonight, now Evamon was threatening to come in and take it all away. But at least there was a bright side, he couldn't make me go back to my old life, the one I know dreaded going back to. I had two possible fates, I either keep the life I had now, or I would die, if you could call that a bright side.  
  
I continued to just sit up on the roof and think for a while, that was until my sensitive bat an ear picked up something approaching the house. It was definitely a Digimon, a small one at that, it was flying a few feet over the ground, and it was more of a hovering flight. I didn't here the flapping of wings.  
  
I took off from my perch on the roof and flew higher to get a better view. I saw two Thundermon approaching the house. Not too much to worry about, Evamon used Thundermon mainly as scouts or messengers, as they were agile and silent flyers, as well as small so they could sneak up on people and Digimon easily without being detected, plus they were at the Champion level so they had some firepower if needed. Odds were they were just here to deliver a message to Tai letting him know that Evamon challenged them to the final showdown or something no reason for me to get involved if they were just going to talk.  
  
I continued to stay at my current altitude just in case. The two Thundermon approached the window to what used to be Emily's room, where Matt and Tai were sleeping. They were being pretty quiet, opening the window very slowly, and trying not to make any noise. That was weird if they were delivering a message they shouldn't be concerned about waking them up, in fact they would want them to wake up. If they were being quiet it meant they didn't want them to wake up which meant of course they were going to attack.  
  
It was time for me to spring into action. Just another indication of how things had changed, before I would do anything to see their lives in danger like this, now I was actually going to try and save them.  
  
I pulled back my wings and broke into a dive, and hit rammed one of the Thundermon with my head sending him crashing into the ground. I'd only been able to do that because I'd surprised him, which meant I had to get moving before the second one attacked. I flared my wings and started to fly away as quickly as possible.  
  
"Thunder volt!" one of the Thundermon yelled launching a bolt of electricity at me.  
  
I veered left and was barely able to dodge the attack, looking back for a second I noticed the second Thundermon I hadn't knocked to the ground was now in hot pursuit of me, just what I expected, at least he wasn't after the sleeping and vulnerable Matt and Tai now. I only wish that I thought this through more I really didn't know where I was going to go from here, it was only a matter of time before Thundermon caught me.  
  
"Thunder volt!" a second Thundermon voice yelled from below as a bolt from electricity from below hit me knocking me out of the sky, and I spiraled downwards then crashed face first into the dirt.  
  
The Thundermon that I had hit into the ground had recovered sooner than I thought and launched a surprise attack from below. I didn't even get very far; I was only about seven feet away from the house. Both Thundermon landed on opposite sides of me, both looming over me. They weren't very big Digimon, but considering my own size and the position I was in they were big enough to offer a pretty big threat.  
  
"Well if it isn't the traitor," one of the Thundermon said. "Time to kill two birds with one bolt."  
  
I cringed as I saw the other Thundermon begin to charge up his Thunder Volt attack.  
  
"Thunder -"  
  
"Pepper breath!"  
  
One of Agumon's fireballs suddenly exploded on the back of the Thundermon that was preparing the attack.  
  
"Whoever thought would be saving your butt? Huh Demidevimon?" Tai said.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," I said pulling myself out of the dirt.  
  
Both Thundermon stared angrily at Tai and Agumon the two new opponents they had been presented with. They flew off into the air, but stopping a few feet above them and held their hands out once again preparing to fire another attack.  
  
Tai smiled confidently. "Agumon you know what to do."  
  
Agumon nodded as Tai's Digivice activated.  
  
"Agumon Digivolved to…………………Greymon!"  
  
The second Agumon had finished Digivolving; the Thundermon fired their Thunder Volts at Tai's Digimon. However their didn't cause a bit of damaged as the bony shield on Greymon's head absorbed the attack.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled firing a giant fireball from his mouth.  
  
One Thundermon just barely managed to dodge the attack, but that other took the attack head on, and after it cleared the charred body fell lifelessly to the ground. The uninjured Thundermon attacked again by launching volleys of punches onto the giant dinosaur's nose, but it didn't seem to do a thing, Greymon just snorted sending the small spherical shaped Digimon sailing into a nearby rotting tree, and sliding down into the ground.  
  
"Alright! That'll teach him to mess with us." I cheered as Greymon finished off the Thundermon firing a second Nova Blast completely destroying Thundermon.  
  
Even though I've been on their side for a month now, I still found it weird to be rooting for them. That's when I noticed a subtle sound scraping across the ground, it was very soft, no human could hear it but my sensitive ears picked it up pretty easily. I looked in the direction of the sound, and saw the Thundermon that Greymon had knocked out before had gotten up and was about to throw something at Tai.  
  
"Look out!" I yelled taking off into the air after the Thundermon.  
  
It was already too late Thundermon threw the object which I could now tell was some sort of completely black bracelet. Before I could stop it the bracelet clamped itself around Tai's wrist, no sooner than it had it began to take an effect on him. In a matter of seconds a wave of darkness spread over him only to disappear as quickly as it had appeared, and for a few moments Tai just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
I flew inches away from his face. "Tai you okay."  
  
For another few seconds he just stood there completely paralyzed even though my wings were practically flapping right in his face, until finally something happened as he shook his head and stared at me with evil looking glowing red eyes.  
  
I backed off immediately. I knew those glowing red eyes, I've seen them tons of times on enslaved Digimon after Andrew or Emily had slapped a Dark Prism on them! That bracelet! It was some sort of device to control humans.  
  
"Greymon!" I yelled fluttering up to the giant orange dinosaur's face. "We've got to get that bracelet off of Tai it's going turning Tai against us."  
  
Greymon nodded. "Right, be glad to." Greymon approached his partner and began to bend down reaching his claw towards Tai's wrist. "That doesn't look good on you Tai, black just isn't your colour. Let's take it off."  
  
"Never!" Tai screamed as he held out his Digivice in Greymon's face, which immediately changed from its normal light blue colour to a dark shade of black, just as Dark light began to shoot out of it engulfing Greymon. It soon cleared, and luckily Greymon was still the same. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw his glowing red eyes.  
  
"Gotta go!" I yelled attempting to fly away, but before I could Thundermon was on me, holding me in a full nelson, I struggled and attempted to escape but it was pointless, even though he had been weakened by Greymon's Nova Blast he was still strong enough to hold me.  
  
"Take him back to Evamon," Tai said as his eyes stopped glowing, but I could tell he was still under control of the dark bracelet he still had an evil look on his face. "I'm sure he'll be happy to be able to punish this traitor. I'll get to work on my part of Evamon's plan."  
  
"What are you going to do?" I yelled. "If you even think about hurting-"  
  
"Don't worry about your partner, it's not him Evamon has his eyes set on."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"That's none of your business! And you're not going to stick around long enough to find out. Thundermon take him to Evamon."  
  
I continued to struggle, but to no avail Thundermon had he held too tightly. He began to fly away and I struggled even more, maybe if I continued to struggle I could get free, but that ended as Thundermon shot a bolt of electricity through my body, it was only a matter of seconds before the bolt had somehow made me feel drowsy, and I eventually everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
I rolled over comfortably in my bed. There was no reason for the fact that I couldn't sleep, I was wrapped in a nice warm blanket laying on a soft mattress, with Elecmon sleeping at my feet keeping me warm, there was nothing that should be keeping me awake, except for the incredible dark force that would be descending on us anytime now. The shrill ring of the phone finally broke the incredibly annoying silence. My eyes met with my clock radio before picking up the phone, it was four AM, who would be calling at this time?  
  
Without getting up from my bed I reached for the phone on my nightstand.  
  
"Hello?" I said.  
  
"Kris," a groggy voice said.  
  
"Matt?" I asked recognizing the voice. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Possibly," Matt answered. "Tai just woke me up, and told me to call everyone for an emergency meeting. But something is definitely up. Andrew really seems upset and both Tai and Agumon are acting weird."  
  
"Okay, Elecmon and I will be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright," Matt said. "Gabumon and I will keep calling the others."  
  
With that we both hung up. After some grumbling and complaining I managed to get Elecmon up, and he armor Digivolved and we flew to Andrew's house, where Matt Tai and Ken where staying, and where we had been instructed to go. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the team had arrived and we were gathered in Andrew's room.  
  
"So what's this all about," Dan asked. "What is so important that you had to drag me out of my warm bed for."  
  
"I'll tell you what it's about!" Andrew yelled angrily. "Our leader! Our leader let Evamon's minions get Demidevimon!"  
  
"What?" I yelled. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"They took him!" Andrew yelled practically breaking out in tears. "Evamon took Demidevimon, and it's all our brave leader's fault!"  
  
"Andrew I'm sure it's not Tai's fault." Jenn said. "What exactly happened?"  
  
Tai hung his head. "I can't be sure why they were here, for either Demidevimon or myself, but two Thundermon attacked, Demidevimon saw them first and fought them off, but they clobbered him within seconds, the fighting woke up Agumon and I and we tried to help him, but there were too many of them. Agumon and I got away, but Demidevimon wasn't as lucky. They captured him, apparently Evamon isn't very happy with him."  
  
"So I guess the next question that comes to mind is how exactly are we going to save him?"  
  
Gatomon grunted. "Why bother, whatever that little rat gets he deserves, I know what he's done in the past, and so do most of the others, we should just wait until Evamon gets tired of him."  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari scolded.  
  
Needless to say that last statement got Andrew a little upset. "Yeah that's real easy for you to say!" he yelled. It looked like he was fighting the urge to get up and strangle the small white cat Digimon. "You didn't just lose everything tonight! I care for Demidevimon more than anything! He's not just my partner he's my best friend! And he was all that I had left, the only person I had left that still gave a damn about me! My family is either dead, or close to death! And I never had any real friends except for him. He was all that I had left. I've lost everything now! And I don't care how the rest of you think! I'll be damned if I'm going to just sit here and let Evamon take away the only family I've got left. I sat idly by while I lost my parents and even Emily, but I'm not losing Demidevimon too."  
  
"Andrew I understand what you're saying." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "And not once did we say were weren't going to try and save Demidevimon. We are, definitely; he may have been an enemy of the Digidestined at one point, but now he's one of us, and as one of us we're going to rescue him just like we would have if it was any other member of the team, and don't mind Gatomon. She and Demidevimon have a very bad past, which I'm assuming she's still a little bitter about."  
  
Gatomon crossed her arms and grunted angrily. Oh well I guess you can't keep everyone happy.  
  
"I think we're all forgetting one very important thing here," T.K said. "We can't exactly go about saving Demidevimon unless we know where he is. He could be anywhere in the real world or in the Digital world."  
  
"Then there's the third option," Patamon added. "The Dark World, which we can't even get to."  
  
"They couldn't have gotten too far," Sean said. "Tai, Agumon you said the attack was just over half an hour ago. Well then there's no way they could have gotten out of town by now, and if we put our D3s into their longest range it covers the entire town and about a mile radius outside of it, if they're in the real world we could tell if they're still in town."  
  
"I thought of that," Andrew said sighing and wiping away the last of his tears. "I checked the D3 as soon as Tai told me they took him, and used the longest range. I didn't see a single Digimon aside from our own on it. They're not in the real world they either snuck into the Digital World or the Dark World."  
  
"Or it's possible they're using a radar block," Ken said.  
  
"A what?" Davis asked.  
  
"A radar block," Ken repeated. "How do you think I kept from being found by you while I was the Digimon Emperor, I had to block my slaves, Wormmon and myself from the radar of your D3s, so I built a device that would block everything, it's possible that Evamon created a duplicate of that device, so he could enter the real world right under our noses and hide from us."  
  
"That sounds like a definite possibility," Rob said. "Izzy do you think you could possibly find a way around the radar block?"  
  
"Yeah I might," Izzy said. "Of course I'd need help from you Ken, I'd need the schematics for the device, and of course your debugging skills Rob."  
  
"This is great!" I said laughing. "If this theory is correct then when we unblock the radar we'll not only find Demidevimon we'll find Evamon too, and we can launch a surprise attack, and maybe even beat Evamon."  
  
"Hold on," Izzy said. "That's only if they're in the real world, and if they're using Ken's device."  
  
"Even if they're not I think I've got an idea," Rob said as a smile grew on his face. "Izzy you said you had all the Digimon's data you've ever seen stored in your Digivice right?"  
  
Izzy nodded.  
  
"And you can upload that data into your computer?"  
  
"Yeah," Izzy answered. "Gennai installed a port into my laptop so I can upload it to the computer."  
  
"So you can that data on your Digivice, and scan the town and certain areas of the Digital World for similar data, and if you find a match we've found Demidevimon!"  
  
"That's a great idea! And I could do it too, it might take a few days, to get the scanning program and to get around the radar block, but I can definitely do it!"  
  
"It works out better than you'd think," Davis said. "Chances are that Demidevimon is being held in Evamon's base. So at the same time at finding Demidevimon we find the base, and like Kris said launch a surprise attack."  
  
"This is going to be so cool," Dan laughed. "Kidnapping Demidevimon was the biggest mistake Evamon ever made."  
  
"I don't think so," Tai said. "I really don't like this plan."  
  
I gave Tai a confused look. "What are you talking about Tai? This plan is perfect, we find Demidevimon and we find out where Evamon has been hiding out. What's wrong with it."  
  
"I just don't think it's that good of an idea okay!" he yelled.  
  
Okay this was weird, this sounded like the exact type of plan that Tai would approve of, but he didn't, and even if he didn't approve of a plan he usually gave a reason when I asked, this time he was completely dismissing it.  
  
"Why? Why doesn't it seem like a good idea? I don't see anything wrong with it."  
  
Tai met my gaze with an angry glare. It sent shivers up my spine; there was something definitely wrong with him.  
  
"I – uh I just don't think it's a good idea to go rushing into Evamon's territory that's all! It's the heart of his dark forces we could get seriously hurt."  
  
"That may be true Tai, but it couldn't hurt to at least do the scan, that way we at least know where, Demidevimon and Evamon's headquarters is."  
  
Tai's angry gaze grew even more intense, I stopped myself from taking a step back, I was part leader too, I couldn't start to show him that he was intimidating me.  
  
"Look! I'm the leader of this group and I said that we don't carry through with this plan! It's just stupid okay!"  
  
"No it's not stupid!" I yelled. Why did I do that? I looked up to this guy for being a great leader and now I was questioning his leader skills. I'm sure there was a good reason for him not to like this plan; I just wish he would tell me what it is. Well I'd already yelled at him might as well continue to plead my case. "Tai I don't know if you forgot but when our teams first merged I thought we agreed that we would both work together, and we would both lead. I'm leader of this team too, and I'm not going to back down from my decision to carry through with this plan until I here a good reason for us not too."  
  
"I already gave you one! It's stupid for us to rush into the heart of Evamon's territory!"  
  
"I'm aware of that Tai, but first of all Demidevimon is in there, and the only way to get him out is to go in there, so we're going to have to go in there whether it's dangerous or not. Second, all we've done so far is sit around waiting for Evamon to attack, wouldn't it be good if for once we surprised Evamon instead of the other way around."  
  
Tai continued to glare at me angrily. "Well I know that my group will back me up on this! And I'm sure you notice that my team has four more Digidestined than your own. I say we put it to a vote, those who want to put up with Rob's – one of the Canadians – plan raise your hand."  
  
To Tai's surprise (but not my own) everyone except for Tai's hand was raised. Tai looked at the rest of the Japanese Digidestined in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai," Sora said. "I don't know what you think is so wrong with this plan, but just because your our leader doesn't mean we're going to agree with you when you're wrong."  
  
That last statement was enough; Tai was tired of holding in all his anger.  
  
"Fine!" he yelled jumping up from his eat. "Go through with Perception's stupid plan! Come on Agumon let's go home."  
  
With that Tai stormed out of the room, Agumon not looking any happier than time was quick to follow.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Matt said. "I'll talk to him about it later."  
  
"Okay Izzy so you're sure you can get that radar block and scan working?" I asked trying to change the subject from Tai and I's argument.  
  
Izzy nodded. "Yeah, I'll need some help, and it'll take some time but I can definitely get it up and running."  
  
"Good," Andrew said. "I think we should get started right away, you and Rob can stay here to work on it."  
  
"Yeah…" Izzy said. "No offense but I'm not sure what you'll be able to help us with."  
  
"Nothing probably," Andrew answered. "But I want to know how it's going along at all times, I'm concerned about Demidevimon."  
  
"There's no need for the rest of us to stay here then?" I asked.  
  
"No," Izzy said shaking his head. "You should probably all go home, get some rest."  
  
Which is what we did, in a matter of minutes we'd all left and Armyleomon and I were in the sky.  
  
"You okay?" Armyleomon asked a few minutes after we'd left Andrew's house.  
  
"I'm fine," I answered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just that argument you had with Tai, you seemed to be bothered by it."  
  
"No I'm fine," I lied.  
  
"No you're not, I know you. You've admired Tai for a long time; his opinion means a lot to you, and he basically told you that you were a bad leader back there, I know you couldn't just throw that off."  
  
"You know me too well," I sighed. "I saw Tai fight Myotismon, and he was an awesome leader, ever since I became the leader of our group I always hoped to be like him, I guess I never will be."  
  
"Kris, don't say that! You're a great leader; you led us to victory against Emily. I don't know what had gotten into Tai when he said that. I think – Aaaaah!"  
  
Armyleomon suddenly veered off course as he dodged a missile that flew down towards the ground and exploded into the lake below.  
  
"T-that was one of Metalgreymon's missiles!" Armyleomon yelled.  
  
I looked up as I felt a shadow over us. Just as I had feared, flying above us was Metalgreymon; I really didn't like the look in his eye, especially the fact that they were glowing red.  
  
"Pull over!" Tai yelled from his position atop of Metalgreymon's head.  
  
"Tai what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. "You could have killed us with that missile."  
  
"Too bad, Metalgreymon's aim has been off lately."  
  
"Too bad! Tai what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I've just finally come to my senses. It's time to eliminate you and thus my competition!"  
  
"Tai we're not in competition with each other, we work together."  
  
"That's over! You're interfering with my plan! The only way for it to continue is to eliminate you."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Metalgreymon take them out."  
  
"Giga Missile!" Metalgreymon yelled as his chest plate opened up launching two giant missiles.  
  
Armyleomon veered right and dodged one of the missiles, but the second one crashed into his side sending both of us crashing down below into the middle of the highway, luckily it was still pretty early in the morning so there weren't any cars on the road.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked my Digimon.  
  
"Yeah fine," Armyleomon said slowly getting up.  
  
Soon Metalgreymon landed on the side of the road knocking down five or six trees, which were part of the forest on the highway as he landed.  
  
"Tai why are you doing this?" I groaned.  
  
"I thought I already told you, to eliminate you! The rest of the Digidestined are disobeying me and going on with your stupid plan because of this stupid leader partnership we've got going. All I have to do is eliminate you and I can stop the plan from going any further."  
  
"What is with you and this plan?" Armyleomon yelled. "Just because you and Kris disagree about something it doesn't mean you have to kill him."  
  
"This isn't about some dumb disagreement!" Tai said. "This is about the fight, I can't let the plan be carried out because it would completely jeopardize Evamon's own plans."  
  
"What? Tai have you gone nuts. That would be a good thing! What's wrong with you."  
  
An evil grin grew on Tai's face as his eyes began to glow bright red just like Metalgreymon's were.  
  
"I've had a changing of allegiance." Evamon is my master now.  
  
"Is it just me, or did you notice that weird bracelet on his wrist."  
  
"That looks new, think it has something to do with his sudden change in attitude?"  
  
"Yes definitely!"  
  
The evil grin grew as Tai held up his wrist. "Do you like it? It was a gift from Evamon. It's a combination of the Dark Ring, Spiral, Prism, and Cube. The power of all four objects so it's able to control Digidestined, and because of the link between Digidestined and Digimon it allows Evamon to control that Digidestined's Digimon partner."  
  
"It must be a good plan Kris," Armyleomon said. "For Tai to want to stop it this bad."  
  
"Metalgreymon take care of them," Tai instructed.  
  
Metalgreymon smiled evilly. "Giga missile!"  
  
Metalgreymon's attack was launched in less than a second, which was exactly the amount of time it took for Armyleomon to jump out of the way as the missiles landed where he had once been standing. We jumped into the forest in an attempt to escape, dodging between the trees at lightning quick speed. Metalgreymon was too big to do that, so hopefully that would slow him down enough for the two of us to get away. Unfortunately that wasn't going to work very well; Metalgreymon and Tai weren't very far behind us. Metalgreymon was big enough that he could just knock the trees down; they weren't even slowing him down.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath us exploded sending both of us flying, and falling into the dirt, the dome I was inside opened up.  
  
"Kris run!" he told me. "I'll hold them off."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," I said, then jumped out of the dome, and helped Armyleomon to his feet.  
  
"Nice shot Metalgreymon," Tai said as he and Metalgreymon approached us.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to fight, Armyleomon you know what to do."  
  
Without so much as a word Armyleomon returned to his rookie state, ready to Digivolve again.  
  
"Elecmon Digivolved to…………………Leomon!"  
  
"Leomon Digivolved to………………….Saberleomon!"  
  
The second the light from the Digivolution had cleared Saberleomon jumped into action head butting Metalgreymon in the stomach. Despite the size difference Metalgreymon toppled and fell to the ground face first in the dirt.  
  
"Metalgreymon! Get up!" Tai ordered.  
  
Tai's Digimon did so but no sooner he was on his feet did Saberleomon attack again.  
  
"Howling Crusher."  
  
Saberleomon's attack connected with Metalgreymon's lower jaw, just before Saberleomon jumped into the air a second time and hit Metalgreymon with all his power in the jaw. The blow was more powerful then you would have thought and the surprised Metalgreymon was sent flying crashing down onto the ground for a second time, this time he didn't get up and returned to his rookie stage.  
  
"You should know that know Ultimate is any match for a Mega," Saberleomon bragged.  
  
"Then let's make you a Mega! Agumon warp Digivolve."  
  
Agumon only nodded as Tai's Digivice and crest began to glow.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to………………………Wargreymon!"  
  
The two Mega Digimon quickly began eyeing each other down as they took a step closer to each other ready to fight at a seconds notice.  
  
"Tai we don't have to do this," I said. "We're both Digidestined. We shouldn't be fighting."  
  
"Don't insult me by calling me that! I'm not a Digidestined anymore. I've joined a much more powerful team now!"  
  
"Tai I know you're in there somewhere! If that dark bracelet is part Dark Prism and Dark Cube then the real Tai is lying dormant. You've got to break free of this, I know you can you've never been one to give up. You've got to beat the Dark Force that's keeping you dormant."  
  
"Forget it, I've changed and the old Tai isn't coming back. Wargreymon shut this kid up and just destroy his Digimon so we can take care of him."  
  
"Yes Tai," Wargreymon said launching the first attack.  
  
Wargreymon attacked jumped into the air coming back down again throwing his claw forward at Saberleomon but Saberleomon jumped into the air as well and out of the way of the claw which ended up getting stuck in the ground. Saberleomon took advantage of Wargreymon's moment of vulnerability and fired a Howling Crusher attack at him. The attack hit Wargreymon in the back but his shield took most of the damage so he wasn't really hurt, in fact the attack had managed to free Wargreymon's claw.  
  
Wargreymon launched a second attack taking another swing with his armored claws, Saberleomon used his cat like speed to dodge it right before Wargreymon took another swing at him with his other claw, but Saberleomon just dodged that one too, only to have another swing thrown at him just to dodge it again, and it continued like that for a while until Saberleomon finally broke it by catching Wargreymon's claws in his paws.  
  
They stayed like that for a while each trying to overpower each other in what looked like a never-ending stalemate. Wargreymon finally break it by flying into the air, while Saberleomon who couldn't fly could only helplessly watch him from the ground.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled firing his classic red energy ball down at Saberleomon.  
  
He was able to dodge it but just barely, just as another one of Wargreymon's attacks came down, and luckily Saberleomon was able to dodge it, it seemed like that's all he was doing. Soon a barrage of Terra Forces were being launched at the lion Digimon, who was desperately struggling to dodge them, and at the same time helpless to do anything about it. He couldn't attack him physically because he couldn't fly, and he barely had enough time to dodge the barrage of attacks let alone launch one of his own. Worse yet I could tell that we wouldn't be able to dodge these attacks for much longer, sooner or later one was going to hit him. He was going to lose and it was all because he couldn't fly.  
  
Actually this time I could do something about it, I didn't just have to stand here and watch. My eyes locked onto Tai. They said when you were fighting something powerful the best thing to do was take out the source, and Wargreymon's source of power was definitely Tai. I hated to have to do this but maybe just maybe it would snap Tai out of it.  
  
For only the second time since this war started I actually rushed into battle myself not Saberleomon, but me. I tackled Tai pushing him to the ground, and pulled back my fist ready to punch him.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Tai," I said. "But I don't have much of a choice."  
  
I swung my fist at him but he caught it in my own fist, and at the same time punching me in the face. I was thrown off of him by a swift kick; I got up slowly just as another fist hit my face. I tried to punch him back but he just moved aside easily and delivered a punch to my gut. I tried my best to ignore it and tried to punch for the third time, but he only caught it laughed and I received another punch to my face.  
  
"You're really pathetic," he mocked. "Good thing your Digimon doesn't fight like you or you'd have lost your first day on the job."  
  
He was right, I did fight pathetically even Emily had overpowered me, during my first fight, and it was even worse that he was two years older than me and pretty strong for a kid that age anyway. Meanwhile I was two years younger and weak for a kid my age.  
  
In about two seconds I felt a very hard punch to my gut, which knocked the wind out of me. I held my stomach, not looking up; all I could do now was wait for another fist to land on my head.  
  
Instead I heard Tai scream. "Aaaaah! Let me go you bitch!"  
  
I slowly pulled myself up, and a smile formed on my face at what I saw.  
  
"Jenn?" I said upon seeing Jenn holding Tai in a full Nelson.  
  
"Don't ever hurt my boyfriend again bastard!" she yelled at Tai.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't only holding him; she was doing it very successfully. Tai was struggling with all his might but he still couldn't break free.  
  
"Jenn should I warp Digivolve and give Saberleomon a hand?" Penguinmon asked appearing from behind a tree.  
  
"No," Jenn answered. "I have a better idea."  
  
She tightened her hold on Tai; in fact she tightened it on his throat cutting off his air.  
  
"Uh Jenn I think you might be holding him a bit too tight."  
  
"That's the idea." Jenn said.  
  
Jenn's actions got Wargreymon's attention immediately.  
  
"Tai!" he yelled in concern, as he flew right at us drawing back his claw.  
  
Saberleomon did the same running forward moving Jenn, Penguinmon and I out of the way causing Wargreymon's claw to just barely miss us.  
  
"About time you saved me…that girl's stronger than she looks, now kill them!"  
  
Wargreymon stayed motionless, and raised his head, revealing that his eyes were no longer glowing red.  
  
"No Tai," he said. "I won't hurt them. I won't hurt our own!"  
  
"What's wrong with you! We're not one of them anymore."  
  
"Yes we are Tai, no matter what happens to us we'll always be Digidestined no matter what Evamon does to us."  
  
"What happened?" Saberleomon asked. "A second ago he was trying to kill me, now he's good again."  
  
"It was his concern for Tai," Jenn said. "He saw me hurting him and nothing could stop him from protecting Tai, not even the power of the dark bracelet."  
  
"How did you know about that?" I asked.  
  
"I saw it when he was leaving Andrew's room, from that I just figured it all out. Then got another clue when I was following you home, and saw everything. I wasn't going to jump in but then I saw him hurting you and couldn't take waiting anymore."  
  
"I'll make you!" Tai yelled holding out his Digivice, except it wasn't its normal blue colour it was black now, but before he could use it Wargreymon hit it out of his hand, and it slid to my feet.  
  
After that Wargreymon went out of his Mega stage and became Agumon again.  
  
"I know this is hard, I've been in your shoes before, I've been under control of dark forces, but you helped me through it. You helped me get free, and now I'm going to do the same for you. I'm going to help you through this; I'm going to stay here until you're free. Tai I know deep down in there yearning to get out, regretting all the things your doing. Fight it Tai! I know you can do it, you can do anything beat this."  
  
Tai and Agumon only stared at each other for a while until Tai's upper lip began to twitch, then suddenly he grabbed his head and screamed in pain.  
  
"Agumon help!" he screamed. "I've got control again! But it won't last long! The bracelet break it now!"  
  
Agumon didn't hesitate he clamped his claws down on the bracelet it broke in half immediately. Tai fell to his knees, as he and he and Agumon hugged.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Agumon laughed. "Let's not start that again."  
  
I approached the two of them, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but are you okay? I'm so sorry, I said horrible things to you, and worse yet I attacked you."  
  
"It's okay," I said. "I know it wasn't your fault. Let's just go home."  
  
"Alright," Tai said. "As long you're still willing to help me lead this team."  
  
"You know I will." I said.  
  
So we did, we all hopped onto Saberleomon's back and started to run home. Once again we found ourselves waiting, but at least time we were doing something about it. All we had to do was wait for Izzy to find Demidevimon and the base. So at least this time we'd be the ones doing the attacking and not the other way around.  
  
----------------  
  
I can guarantee you there will be no more stall chapters. This is the last one I swear. We're moving onto the actual plot with Evamon soon. Unfortunately it might take a while for the next one because Christmas break is over and school is starting. A very busy time of the year too, Exam time! Aaaaah! So I'll have to study a lot. It maybe a week or two until the next one.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 36: Dark Force Revealed 


	41. 36 - Dark Force Revealed

Finally here you go. Chapter 36! *Falls to the floor from exhaustion* This has been a very hectic week for me, with exams and such going on, I have some major studying to do this weekend, and it won't be all over until Wednesday. But nonetheless here's the next Chapter. I have to admit it's not exactly my best work. I kind of wrote it in a hurry during my free time when I wasn't studying, I might revise it later, tell me if I should, and one last thing about this chapter before I shut up and let you read it. This chapter strongly promotes the theory of evolution as fact, if you're a creationist or are offended by the theory of evolution, I'm sorry if I offended you with this Chapter that truly wasn't my intention. Anyway enjoy Chapter 36…and oh yeah I don't own Digimon.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 36: Dark Force Revealed  
  
Dan  
  
My eyes opened to see bright sunlight shining into Janine's bedroom, my eyes moved to her clock, it just over ten. I guess a night of sex could really tire you out. I smiled as I looked down at the Goddess in my arms. It had been five days since the latest attack, five days since Janine and I had first slept together and thus became a couple. Every night since then, I'd shown up at her window or she'd shown up at mine and we "reenacted" what happened in the cave that night. For the past five mornings I'd woken up with her wrapped in my arms, and I had absolutely loved it.  
  
I honestly didn't think I would, Janine hadn't been the first girl I'd been with, before I moved to this town from Toronto I'd gotten a very good going away present from her, but she wasn't have as good as Janine was. With her I couldn't wait to leave afterwards, but with Janine the best part was just cuddling with her and falling asleep in each other's arms. I was actually enjoying cuddling! That's a switch, what was this girl doing to me? I was becoming as bad as Kris.  
  
I could feel my lover sir in my arms as she cuddled up closer to me; I ran my fingers through her long brown hair and held her closer. I was actually enjoying this, even better than the actual sex part of it, just holding her close like this was the most incredible feeling I'd ever had. She moaned cuddling closer again, and her eyes slowly opened and looked into my own.  
  
"Sleep well?" I asked.  
  
"How could I not?" she answered. "You sure tired me out last night. I'm still tired."  
  
I tightened my hold on her. "Then sleep, I'll make sure your comfortable."  
  
"Mmmm," she moaned snuggling up to me, as I laid gentle kisses on her cheek.  
  
She didn't fall asleep, but that was okay, as long as she was here.  
  
Suddenly the shrill ringing of Janine's phone broke the peaceful silence. By pure instinct I reached out and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello," I said right before smacking myself in the forehead.  
  
Not your phone dummy! This is Janine's house remember.  
  
"Dan?" it was Rob. "I must have gotten the wrong number, I could have sworn I dialed Janine's number."  
  
"Apparently you didn't," I said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me right now. So what did you want, how's that scan going along?"  
  
"Actually that's what I called about. It's done we've found him."  
  
"Evamon!" I said happily. "You found Evamon."  
  
"Possibly, we've found Demidevimon Evamon could be with him, but we've definitely found Demidevimon. It took us almost a week and we got very little sleep but Izzy Ken, Andrew and I finally got it done. We're going to meet this afternoon at Kris's house in about three hours, and decide for sure what we're going to do."  
  
"Alright," I said. "I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay, I've got to call the others. See you."  
  
I heard a click as Rob hung off the phone; I did the same before cuddling Janine again.  
  
"Who was that?" she said not moving from her current position. She didn't even open her eyes.  
  
"It was Rob," I answered. "Apparently they've found Demidevimon. In three hours we're going to meet and probably rush to our deaths."  
  
"That's nice," she said still not moving from her position.  
  
I didn't blame her, this was absolute paradise, and I wouldn't give this up for anything, all I wanted to do right now was lay here with Janine in my arms and forget about Evamon. I was actually enjoying this more than fighting! Even I couldn't believe this, I enjoyed cuddling not only more than sex, but more than that thrill of not knowing whether I would live or die today. I couldn't believe it, but as strange as it sounds I liked it.  
  
For a second time the phone broke the silence and for a second time I answered it.  
  
"Hello." I smacked myself in the forehead again. You think I would have learned the second time. Janine laughed. She wouldn't be laughing it Rob figured out what was going on.  
  
"Dan? Oh sorry, I must have dialed the wrong number again."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you did," I said. "Now stop it, I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
"Right sorry," he said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Only a few minutes later the phone rang a third time, and for a third time I picked it up, except this time I handed the phone to Janine.  
  
"Phone for you."  
  
She got up form her position, and brushed some stray hair out of her face before taking the phone.  
  
She talked to Rob for about five minutes, where he was probably just telling her the same thing he told me, before she hung up.  
  
"Rob have anything interesting to say?" I asked.  
  
"He just told me what you did." She answered. "So we've got three hours. What do you want to do?"  
  
I sat up along with her and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissing and nibbling her neck.  
  
"What do you think I want to do?"  
  
She giggled. "Don't you ever get tired?"  
  
"Of you? Of course not."  
  
"If that's what you want to do." She said suddenly pushing me back onto the bed and straddling my waist and guiding me inside of her, we both moaned as I entered her. I pulled her as close as possible to me and began to resume what we'd been doing the past five days.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
"I can't believe this is it," Davis said. "Your telling me that the most powerful dark force in the real world and the Digital world lives in the suburbs!"  
  
"Not necessarily," Izzy said. "This is just where the scan said Demidevimon was. It didn't indicate any other Digimon. All we know is that Demidevimon is in there we still can't be sure that it's Evamon's headquarters."  
  
"Yes Demidevimon definitely in there," Andrew said keeping an eye on his Digivice. "My Digivice indicates that he's in there. So let's stop wasting talking about it and get him out."  
  
Andrew quickly pocketed his Digivice and ran up to the door of the house.  
  
An hour had passed since our meeting it went by pretty quickly. Izzy Rob and Ken had shown us the results of the scan; they scanned our town first and had gotten lucky on the first try, and it had indicated Demidevimon was in the house that our entire team was standing in front of. I couldn't believe this was it; this could possibly where Evamon had been this entire time. I knew this house, I'd never actually been inside, but I did walk by it every day on my way too and from school it was only a few blocks away from my house. I never thought for a second that Evamon would be here; sure I thought he could have been in the real world, but I pictured something a little less friendly. This was your classic stereotypical homey house. White picket fence bright green grass, lawn gnomes and pink flamingoes on the lawn.  
  
"This is weird," Kari said. "It doesn't look like the base of an evil force."  
  
"That's the whole point," Tai said. "He set up here because he never thought we'd come looking for him here, in such a friendly looking place."  
  
"Yeah either that or he just stashed Demidevimon here," Izzy said. "We don't know for sure that it's his base, keep that in mind."  
  
"That doesn't mean we're not going to be careful," I said. "We don't know for sure that it's not his base either. So when we're in there be careful."  
  
"You guys coming!" Andrew yelled, who was already at the front door to the house waving for us to follow.  
  
As I rolled my eyes I accepted his invitation and walked down the stone pathway to the front door, the rest of the Digidestined and our Digimon followed.  
  
"It's about time," Andrew said reaching for the doorknob, right before Tai grabbed his wrist stopping him.  
  
"Not a good idea," Tai said.  
  
"You think Evamon has some sort of trap set up in there?"  
  
"Uh no," Tai said. "It's just that it could just be someone's house it wouldn't be a good idea to just go bursting in there. Knock first."  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes. "Demidevimon is in mortal danger and you're worried about politeness! Fine we'll knock."  
  
While keeping a sarcastic look in his eyes and glaring at Tai Andrew knocked on the door. We waited about two minutes no answer, not even any shuffling inside. We knocked again, but still nothing, finally after we got no answer from the third knock we abandoned that plan.  
  
"What now great leader!" Andrew said coldly. "Wait patiently for them to come home."  
  
"No," Tai said gritting his teeth. I couldn't blame him for being irritated. Andrew was being more annoying than Dan usually is.  
  
"I think the best idea would be to just go in, carefully of course," I said. "And if it is just someone's house and they show up while we're in there, so what? We've dealt with giant killer monsters, I think we can handle an angry family."  
  
Before anything else could be said I began to turn the doorknob only to find it locked.  
  
"Hmm, the door's locked." I said.  
  
"Good for it!" I heard Andrew say which was followed by the sound of breaking glass.  
  
Soon my eyes met with the window, which had been shattered by a rock.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it was! I'm going to get Demidevimon out of there, and I don't care if I have to break a stupid window to do it." Andrew said putting his hand through the hole in the glass and unlocked the window and opened it.  
  
"If you guys are too goody - goody to break and enter then stay out here, I'm going in for Demidevimon."  
  
I sighed as I helped Elecmon climb into the open window before climbing in myself. Soon by followed by the other eighteen members of our team and our Digimon. I examined the surroundings, it looked like your basic house, nothing too out of the ordinary. Couch, TV, stereo, everything seemed normal, aside from the fact that there was a good layer of dust on everything.  
  
"Looks like no one's been here in a while," Elecmon said looking at the dust.  
  
"Well Demidevimon has and is," Andrew said. "And we're going to find him, let's go."  
  
"Hold it a second," Tai said. "We're still not sure if this is Evamon's base or not. I don't want anyone going off in this house alone."  
  
Tai and I both examined the house, he were currently in the living room, and there where four ways to go, one way, which led into a kitchen and some other rooms that I couldn't see from here, a second way led to some sort of a den, the third were stairs leading upstairs, the fourth was a second stair case adjacent to the others but this one led downstairs.  
  
"We've got to search the entire house, look for Demidevimon or anything out of the ordinary. Find anything like that call the rest of us, and we check it out together as a team."  
  
I nodded in agreement. "Yeah we split up in four different groups and each take the four different sections of the house."  
  
Following my plan we split up into four groups of five. One group taking the basement, another taking the Den and living room area, a third going into the kitchen area and the fourth, which consisted of myself, Jenn, Andrew, Joe, Cody and our Digimon.  
  
"Looks like we got the hard job," Gomamon whined. "We've got the biggest area to search."  
  
"Fine!" Andrew snapped whatever we've got to do to find Demidevimon.  
  
Gomamon was right though; we probably did have the biggest area. We'd reached the top of the stairs and were looking down a hall with four doors, two on each side.  
  
"Well we better get looking," Cody said as he and Armadillomon approached the first door.  
  
Elecmon and I stepped ahead of them, and the four of us peaked into the first room on the right. It wasn't anything special just a bathroom, a virtually empty one too. Aside from the basics, a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub, along with a towel flung onto the floor.  
  
"Nothing here," Armadillomon said as we moved onto the next room.  
  
Jenn and Joe were already looking into the second room.  
  
"Same with this one," Jenn said.  
  
I look a look in the room as I passed it, she was right there was literally nothing in there; it was a completely empty bedroom. Aside from a few wires hanging from the ceiling there was nothing in it but carpet.  
  
"Find anything?" Elecmon asked as he noticed Andrew looking into the third room.  
  
"I found something," Andrew said. "Not exactly what we're looking for but pretty creepy."  
  
I stepped up to the room, and Andrew was right about it being creepy. All around the room where pictures of Digimon tons of different ones posted on the walls and scattered on tables and desks. I stepped into the room and examined it.  
  
"This is weird," Jenn said, and she and the others also stepped into the room. "If the guy who lives here isn't Evamon, then he knows a lot about Digimon."  
  
I went through the papers on the desk; each of them had a picture of Digimon on it, the occasional one had a picture of the Digital World, there were even some detailed maps of the Digital World. However the maps weren't very accurate, I'd been to the sections of the Digital World this map indicated and they were all wrong.  
  
"Should we call Tai and the others?" Cody asked.  
  
"No not yet," I answered, beginning to move out of the room it was really starting to creep me out. "Let's search the final room first."  
  
"We're not going to look at this room first?" Elecmon asked. "It could help us a bit."  
  
"I doubt it, all it is, is a bunch of outdated maps of the Digital World and some dusty pictures of Digimon."  
  
I stepped out of the room, and began to make my way to the final room, following my lead the rest of the group followed me taking one last look into the room and following me. Andrew and I pushed the almost locked door open at the same time. He stepped into the room before it had been completely opened.  
  
At first I thought this was just another room, all I saw was a bed with a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a small table in the center of the room. Andrew ran into the room as a smile grew on his face quickly running up to the small table. It wasn't until I saw what was on the table that I saw why he was so excited about it.  
  
There was a small cage on the table, and in it was an unconscious Demidevimon. Andrew approached the cage, but I stopped him before he got within two feet of it.  
  
"Are you nuts?" I said. "Here we have Demidevimon just lying there with no one guarding him, just lying there free for us to save, doesn't this look a little bit like a trap."  
  
"I don't care!" Andrew yelled breaking out of my grip. "I'm getting him back whether it's a trap or not! I don't care if a bear trap suddenly cuts my leg off trying to get him out of that cage!"  
  
"Andrew no!" I yelled as he started to run.  
  
There was no way any of us could stop him, I averted my eyes for a second, expecting something to happen, but as I looked back at Andrew, all I saw was Andrew opening the cage and taking Demidevimon out of it. No trap was sprung nothing.  
  
"Wow, some trap." Andrew said. "I'm in such horrible pain."  
  
"Okay, okay I get it, but you've got to admit it did look like it could be a trap."  
  
"Kris is right," Cody said. "This was way too easy."  
  
"Come on Cody," Armadillomon said. "Don't be so pessimistic, Demidevimon probably just stashed him here."  
  
"Yeah maybe."  
  
There was an audible silence, as we thought, which was finally broken when Demidevimon began to wake up.  
  
"Andrew," he said groggily. "Andrew!"  
  
Demidevimon's drowsiness faded away, as he jumped from Andrew's arms practically jumping into his face.  
  
"I was so afraid I wasn't going to see you again," Andrew said prying his Digimon off of his face and holding him up in his arms.  
  
"Come on you know that as long as you're alive you'll always be together." Demidevimon said.  
  
"What happened to you anyway?" Elecmon asked.  
  
"I'm – I'm not sure," Demidevimon said fluttering out of Andrew's arms and onto the table. "I remember being knocked unconscious by a Thundermon, then I remember talking to Evamon…he told me about that battle against Tai, then I was knocked out again, and I woke up here." Demidevimon began to fly around the room. "I'm just glad to be out of that cage, it's nice to be able to – oof."  
  
Demidevimon's sentence and flight was cut off as he slammed into something else that had just flown into the room, both of which fell to the ground upon hitting each other.  
  
"Tentomon?" Penguinmon said seeing the Ladybug Digimon next to Demidevimon.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" Demidevimon yelled.  
  
"Is anything wrong Tentomon," Jenn asked. "What are you doing up here, shouldn't you be searching downstairs with Izzy and the others?"  
  
"Hey you found Demidevimon, too bad." Tentomon said, while Demidevimon glared at him.  
  
"Answer the question!" I yelled. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Tentomon shook his head. "No nothing's wrong, Izzy's found something, you've got to get downstairs fast!"  
  
"Actually we found-"  
  
"It can't be half important as this, come on."  
  
Before any of us could say anything about the room full of pictures of Digimon, Tentomon fluttered into the air and started flying down the hall.  
  
"We better go. This looks important." I said scooping Elecmon up into my arms and running down the hall trying to keep up with Tentomon, he wasn't exactly making it easy. The luckily the others were doing the same thing and managing to keep up with him as we ran down the stairs soon meeting up with the other two groups, and we met up with the fourth group as Tentomon led us past the living room and into the den, the entire team had gathered in one spot once again.  
  
"Everyone here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah everyone," I said taking a quick head count. "Plus one that was previously missing."  
  
"Oh you found Demidevimon," Tai said indifferently. "That's great, but there's something you guys should probably see." He turned to Izzy obviously more concerned over what they had found than that we had found must have been big.  
  
"Hurry up already," Dan whined. "I don't want to find out I was dragged to this house to find nothing."  
  
"Izzy, Matt, Show'em." Tai instructed.  
  
They both nodded as they approached a bookcase against the far wall of the den.  
  
"Oh boy a bookcase," Dan said. "That's exciting."  
  
Everyone ignored him as Tai, Izzy, and Matt grabbed one side of the case, giving it a push. The push caused the bookcase to slide over to the side like a sliding door, not something bookcases usually did. Where the bookcase once stood was a huge steel vault door, and not the newer types either with the small little combination dial, this one had giant steel wheel in the middle. Whatever was behind that vault door must have been valuable to be behind that thing.  
  
"Wow cool!" Sean yelled admiring the giant steel door in front of us.  
  
"How come they always have those secret passages behind bookcases?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Uh one question," Elecmon said. "If you found that safe door thingy before why did you put the bookcase in front of it again."  
  
"Simple," Izzy said. "Dramatic effect."  
  
I sighed and approached the giant steel door. "Well one thing's obvious we've got to get in there," I knocked on the door causing a steel clanging sound. "Sounds pretty solid have any ideas how we're going to open it."  
  
"Pepper breath!"  
  
"Blue blaster!"  
  
"Super shocker!"  
  
"Aaaaah!" I yelled jumping out of the way of Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon's attacks, which all hit the dead center of the vault door where the wheel was – or should I saw had been, their attacks had completely destroyed it.  
  
When they had cleared away they had left a big gaping hole in the door, you could see right through it now. Unfortunately the hole was pretty small even the smallest of our Digimon Otamamon and Patamon wouldn't be able to fit through it.  
  
"Wow I'm impressed," Matt said. "You got right through it on the first try, but could you make that tiny little hole a little bigger."  
  
"One it," Agumon said, then he Gabumon and Tentomon fired their attacks at the door again.  
  
"Sparkling Thunder!"  
  
"Ice Slide!"  
  
"Rock Fist!"  
  
Elecmon, Penguinmon and Gotsumon also added their own attacks, to the mix, but when they cleared the hole was bigger, big enough for some of the Digimon to fit through but not big enough for all of us to fit through. Noting the obvious the six Digimon launched their attacks again, soon joined by Biyomon, Tapirmon, and Dokunemon, soon all twenty of the Digimon were contributing their attacks to getting us through that door. After about ten minutes of launching a barrage of attacks the Digimon had created a hole in the safe large enough for us to get through.  
  
"Let's see what's inside that safe," Tai said approaching the giant steel door.  
  
"Let's," I said following Tai also approaching the door.  
  
The others were soon to follow. All of us managed to fit through the hole we had created without much of a problem, except that Will's wheelchair couldn't fit through, so Rob and Ken helped him get through and supported him on their shoulders. He didn't look too happy about it, I'd already figured out he didn't like receiving help just so he could do something like standing up.  
  
We all examined the vault, and I think I spoke for everyone when I said we were all surprised at what we saw in there. Not because of what we saw was some amazing or dangerous, but just the opposite, we didn't see anything, the room was practically empty, the only object in the room was a computer, and it wasn't even a very good one. In fact it didn't look any good at all, it was at least a decade old, probably more, it showed too, it was covered with a thick layer of dust.  
  
"This is it?!" Davis said. "Some ancient computer?"  
  
"Ancient is right," Izzy said looking over the computer. "This is almost as old as they come, an acorn one of the first PCs that ever came out, I'd say it's at about fifteen years old. Not very useful though, it's mainly just used for word processing, not to mention it's big and clunky, compared to the computers we've got now it's just a paperweight, kind of weird he would lock something like this up with such extreme measures."  
  
"Maybe he just wants to protect it because it's so old," Davis suggested. "Aren't antiques really valuable."  
  
"When it comes to vases yes, but computers decrease in value when they get older, like I said this thing is just some high tech paperweight, there's no reason for whosever to store it like this."  
  
"Couldn't it just be possible that whoever lives here didn't know about the huge safe in his house," Agumon suggested. "And the computer was just put in here at a time when it was valuable."  
  
"That's a possibility," Izzy said. "But I think it's pretty not to notice a giant vault in your house."  
  
"It doesn't look like we're going to find much here," Tai said. "Did you guys find anything?"  
  
Davis and T.K who had each been in the other two groups shook their head.  
  
"Nothing but a bunch of dusty stuff," Davis said.  
  
"Actually, we - " I began to say before a sound coming from the door cut me off.  
  
My head along with everyone else's jerked towards the direction of the door, in time to see what we could only assume was the only of the house, squeeze through the hold we had made. He wasn't exactly big, he was very skinny, looked to be in his early thirties, and had the thickest pair of glasses you'd ever seen, your classic stereotypical nerd.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" He screamed. "This is private property! Who are -" He paused for a second as he stared at us then noticed our Digimon.  
  
Okay what am I supposed to say to this guy, tell the truth, make up some like and leave, or just blast our way out and leave no explanations just a shocked look on his face. Personally I was pulling towards the third option.  
  
"You – You're the Digidestined aren't you! Wow I can't believe you're actually here."  
  
"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Dan asked.  
  
"You know who we are?" Tai said definitely sounding confused.  
  
"Do I know who you are?! Of course I know who you are! You're the Digidestined, twenty kids given powers by the forces of light of the Digital World! I've watched your battles since the first fight at Highton View Terrace between Greymon and Parrotmon. I've dedicated the last thirteen years of my life to studying Digimon, and the Digital World! You're an integral part of the whole thing how could I not know who you are?"  
  
My jaw had dropped wide open. Why hadn't we heard about this guy before? If there was some expert on the Digital World why didn't Baihumon tell us about it? He was holding out on us, this guy must know everything there was to know about Digimon if he'd been studying them for thirteen years, that was five years before our first encounter with the Digimon, even then we didn't know what was going on, it wasn't until eight years later that we all finally figured out the majority of what was going on. Though it did look like he had turned Digimon into an obsession of his, that at least explained the multiple pictures in the room upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! I've been watching your battles for so long, and you're actually here in my house." He stepped up to Elecmon beginning to examine him. "Wow, I've seen Digimon on my computer screen but I've never seen one up close, it's so amazing."  
  
"Uh yeah," Elecmon said backing off slightly looking a little creeped out. "Who are you anyway, I don't recall hearing about you, and a second question how do you know so much about us?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself did I. My name is Chenk…it's a nickname don't ask, and I know so much about you because I've seen it all. I was there when the Digimon and the Digital World was just a single bit of data…I'll never forget that day."  
  
"What?!" Tai yelled. "Are you saying you actually saw the Digital World being created?"  
  
"Well I didn't actually see it be created, but I did see it grow into what it is today. I'll never forget that day fourteen years ago. I came home and sat down at my new computer, I was really excited, I actually saved up enough money to get one, I'd used it before and loved it, but when I sat down to do some typing that day and discovered something that would change my life, my computer had spawned life."  
  
"Life?" Izzy said. "That's physically impossible. "Computers are machines they have no organic components. They can't spawn life."  
  
"Neither did the earth billions of years ago," Chenk said. "It was just a lifeless ball of rock, and it's believed, that a one and a million chance occurred, when conditions were just absolutely right, life somehow created itself, and then slowly evolved into what we are today. All from inorganic compounds, that's exactly how the Digimon and the Digital world was created. I had left the computer on during the day and somehow conditions within it's operating were just right Digital life was created on the computer. At first it was really simple, just like life on earth was. The first life thought to be on earth were just single celled organisms, the same thing happened with Digimon, at first it was just one bit of information dancing around on the white space of my word processing program. Then like earth they began to evolve, getting more complex, soon bits turned to kilobytes, kilobytes into megabytes, and megabytes into gigabytes, until it was a totally complex system, one that wasn't just contained on my simple little computer anymore, somehow they had created another world, a second dimension. I was amazed at how fast they had developed, in a matter of five years an entire world of complex digital life had been created within it's own world, now separate from my computer. Yet though they were complex, they weren't half as complex as they are now, they were alive, but they were still data, still just binary code…but still alive. Then the invention of the Internet changed everything for them. Once the World Wide Web went up the Digimon took full advantage of it taking in all the data from it that they could. Using that data given to them by humans to evolve even further, allowing them to take a physical shape, for example, Agumon there probably obtained his physical form, by copying data from some web page on dinosaurs."  
  
"Are you calling me a copycat," Agumon grunted.  
  
Chenk continued ignoring the Agumon. "This allowed the Digimon to escape their Digital form they were no longer Digital, they were real. Like I said before I was amazed at how fast this all happened it only took six years fro them to go from living Digital binary code to physical real living beings, they evolved just like humans are thought to have done, from a simple life form to a complex one, only in a matter of six years. Of course to the Digimon it was much longer than that, as most of you know time moves much faster in the Digital World than in the real world, in fact back then the time went by so fast that for every second in the real world a year went by in the real world, so though billions of years went by in the Digital world only six years had gone by in the real world. It probably would have continued that way if Evamon hadn't shown up."  
  
"He disturbed the balance right?" Rob said.  
  
"Exactly," Chenk answered. "He launched an attack on the Digital World at that time he disturbed the balance of the Digital world causing the Digital World and the real world to become closer together thus causing the time difference to become smaller. To fight this the Digital Worlds defenses created you, and though you managed to win victory after victory against Evamon it wasn't enough to stop him from disturbing the balance, and now the time between the Digital World and the real world has become synchronized, and all this time, while the Digital World was being created and while you were battling Evamon, I was watching, watching and admiring those amazing battles, on my computer screen."  
  
"Well that explains why the computer was in this big safe," Sean said. "You wanted to protect it when the Digimon and Digital World was still evolving."  
  
Chenk nodded. "Yeah, though there's not much point in keeping it here now, since the Digimon created their own world and separated from it."  
  
"Okay now I have a question. If you knew about us why didn't you ever try and help us?" Matt asked. "Your information could have helped us."  
  
"You didn't seem to need it, you were fighting fine all by yourself, but if you really want my help I think I've got something that could be of use to you."  
  
"And that is?" I asked.  
  
"I think you mentioned before that you were tired of just sitting around waiting for Evamon to attack, I've got a way for you to do something. See I've been tracking Evamon's trail; whenever that Dark rip he creates disappears he leaves a data trail. I did a quick scan and I've detected where he's going to appear next. If you want I can show you."  
  
"Your kidding right?" I said. "We've been looking for this guy for months and you find him that quickly!"  
  
"Quickly isn't a good way to put it. I've been monitoring Evamon ever since he first appeared I've just recently found out this much. Now come on follow me and I'll show you where he's going to appear."  
  
"No," Tai and I said at the same time. I gave Tai a signal to go ahead and give the reason we were both thinking of.  
  
"It's too dangerous, if Evamon himself is going to be there, it's going to be dangerous for us let alone you. You'll tell us and we'll take care of it."  
  
"I don't think so! For years I've just been watching through a stupid computer screen this time I'm going to see it up close."  
  
"Like Tai said it's too dangerous!" I said.  
  
"If you don't take me with you I'm not going to tell you where Evamon's appearing!"  
  
Both Tai and I froze now, trying to think up some sort of an idea to force him to tell us, but nothing came to mind. We couldn't force it out of him; he had studied us since the beginning, he knew that whatever we threatened him with we'd be bluffing.  
  
"Fine," I said approaching the safe door. "Looks like we don't have a choice. Penguinmon you'll be our transport, are you okay to Digivolve to Parrotmon.  
  
"Yeah," Penguinmon answered. "I've had plenty to eat I can Digivolve."  
  
"Well let's go," I said slipping through the hole in the door. "The more time we waist here, the more time we give Evamon to show up."  
  
The others were hesitant especially with Chenk coming with us, but they knew like I did they didn't have much of a choice, so after about ten minutes, we were in the air all forty of us riding on Parrotmon's back.  
  
"How far exactly is this place?" Tai asked Chenk.  
  
"Not far at all," he answered. "In fact we're here right now, right down there."  
  
That was strange, we'd only been flying for five minutes and we were already there? Chenk pointed down towards the ground right at the town square, it was where certain festivals were held in the town, there wasn't anything down there now but an empty lot, but it was right in the center of town so there were plenty of people down there.  
  
"Are you nuts!" Jenn yelled. "Parrotmon can't land there, there's a crowd of people down there, she'd cause a panic!"  
  
"Well I'd say in about five minutes Evamon is about to cause a panic, don't you think it's better that they see a friendly Digimon and run at the same time clearing out before Evamon can show up and hurt them."  
  
"He's got a point," I said. "Let's take her down."  
  
Parrotmon was hesitant, but she did like I had instructed and landed in the center of the square, and like we'd predicted most people ran away screaming, though some of them just stood there amazed that the giant parrot that had just descended. We ignored them and all of us slid off of Parrotmon's back onto the ground.  
  
"So when exactly is Evamon going to show up?" Elecmon asked.  
  
Chenk began to walk away from the group, keeping his back to us. "Oh I'd say he's here right now!"  
  
I could feel my stomach tighten up as a strange black aurora surrounded Chenk. As that happened something suddenly clicked in my head. Ever since Chenk had told me his name, I'd felt that there was something familiar about it, but I couldn't figure it out until now. He was Evan Chenk! A computer programmer that had mysteriously disappeared about fourteen years ago, I now began to see the obvious. Evan, That's where Evamon's name had come from!  
  
Those who hadn't figured out what was going on did as Evan turned around revealing his now glowing yellow eyes. Glowing yellow eyes that had haunted me ever since I first saw them, the same day I'd encountered Emily and this entire fight started.  
  
"I've waited so long for this!" Evamon said no longer disguising his voice using Evan's. "Fourteen years, I've finally managed to reassemble my human body, and then assemble a Digimon one. It's time to end this pathetic feud Digidestined!"  
  
As he said that Evamon began to change, starting to mutate, the only thing any of us could do was take a step back, we were all to afraid to attack in fear that it might just make things worse, so all we did was watch, watch as the once skinny and geeky human before us began to mutate.  
  
"Time to end this feud!" Evamon repeated. "Time to end it with your deaths!"  
  
Ah so what did you think about the origin of the Digital world I created? That's just how I think it may have started, as data on a computer and eventually evolved into…never mind you read the story I don't need to explain it. Maybe that's not how it started in the show, but that's how it started in my fic, and yeah I know I'm horrible for leaving you at a cliffhanger like this, and there are a lot of questions unanswered, but I assure you all questions will be answered in the next Chapter.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 37: Bio Digivolution 


	42. 37 - Bio Digivolution

Oh boy! Exams are over! Which means I have much more free time to write, so I spent my afternoon and evening on this chapter…not very long and the battle scene is quick, but none the less it's done. I better not say anymore or I'll ruin it. Enjoy…oh and you know I don't own Digimon it's been said enough hasn't it?  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 37: Bio Digivolution  
  
You could hear forty feet take a step back as Evamon began to change. Actually he didn't change all that much at first. The black light surrounding him just covered his human body. What had been Chenk was now just a human shadow with two yellow glowing eyes.  
  
"I've waited so long for this!" Evamon yelled. "Fourteen years! And it's finally happening! My body is taking shape! I have finally become the Ultimate force in the Digital World!"  
  
The shadow that had formed began to change, very slowly though, so slowly it was hard to notice.  
  
None of us said anything; I think we could all tell this was one of those "the villain was about to tell his life story" moments.  
  
"I guess you've all guessed I was lying about a couple things. I have been watching you all this time, but not on a computer screen, from what's been my home for the last fourteen years, the dark world. For fourteen years I've been trapped in that place. Now I'm finally out, and it's time to turn my dreams of destroying you into a reality."  
  
"Why do you want to destroy us?" Kari asked. "We don't have to fight, you can live here, in peace."  
  
"You really are a naïve one aren't you Light?" Evamon said. "To think that I could ever settle to just be a commoner like you when I could real the world. I was once like all of you, I would have just been satisfied just living here peacefully, when I was a pure human like you, but that was when I was a fool! I even looked forwards to Digimon and humans living together after I first discovered the Digimon on my computer. Then months later I attempted to go to the Digital World myself, by building a transport machine, it failed miserably, and instead I wound up in the dark world, trapped there with no way out. And no sooner than I'd arrived there then I was attacked by the inhabitants of the dark world, to this day I don't even know they're name. Every one of the inhabitants attacked me, swarmed me, attacked me covered me, and at the same time changed me. Physically I lost my human body and became total Darkness, but like the dark being that had attacked, me, physically I was pure darkness, but that wasn't the only thing that had changed. I had changed mentally too. I had become enlightened! All the darkness from those beings flowed inside me all the evil and darkness within them became part of my mind, sure it doesn't sound like a good thing but I can assure you it was. I became enlightened; I realized my true place wasn't to be a commoner like I once was when I was that weakling human. I realized I could become the ruler of both worlds! I had gained a huge amount of power! An amazing amount of power at that, and it was more than possible for me to do just that with all the power I had obtained, so that's what I sought out to do, for fourteen years I dreamt of nothing conquering the two worlds."  
  
"If you had all that power why did it take you fourteen years to play all this out?" Tai asked. "Why waist so much time?"  
  
"You say that like I wanted to wait fourteen years to finally let this happen," Evamon said. "Like I said before, my physical form was only darkness, if I wanted to enter the real world I could only do it temporarily as what you call 'The Dark Rip'. I had power in that form, but not nearly enough power that was needed. So I had to begin assembling a body, which I did, both my old human one and a Digimon one. Unfortunately the Digital World's defenses found out what I was trying to do, thus they gave you your powers, so you could eliminate me, so I had to buy some time, and began experimenting by creating Digimon of my own. My first experiment was an utter failure, a certain rookie Digimon who turned traitor! Of course I continued and created my first Digimon, I'm sure you know him Devimon!"  
  
T.K shivered. What had Devimon done to him anyway?  
  
"But I underestimated you, and you defeated him, and I knew if I allowed you to wonder the Digital World long enough you'd eventually find me, what I was doing and stop me, and of course at that point there wouldn't be much I could do about it in my current condition, but luckily a troublemaking – but not evil – Digimon named Etemon kept you distracted long enough for me to create another Digimon."  
  
"You mean Myotismon don't you!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"You hit the nail on the head Digimon of Light! But creating Myotismon was a big mistake; he was too reckless and refused to listen to anything I said. Thus he fled my command, and began on his own scheme to take over both worlds. I would have destroyed him, but when he began to attack you, I realized he was playing right into my hands. He distracted you in the Digital World long enough for me to create the Dark Masters, then when he left for the real world to try and conquer it bringing you with him he once again gave me a perfect opportunity to test out my new creations, so I unleashed them on the Digital World, and you know perfectly well what they did to it. Eventually you defeated Myotismon, which I was actually glad to hear of, I didn't really like him, yet I still hadn't completed my body so I had to use the Dark Masters to buy more time, I thought for sure they would buy me enough time to assemble my body, I expected a five year battle at the least, but I was surprised to find out you defeated them in less than a week, so I was forced to assemble all the lost data from Digimon who failed to Digivolve into my Ultimate creation! Apocalymon, but once again you proved to be stronger than I thought, and you actually defeated him! I thought for sure at that point it was over, you would find me and stop me from assembling my body, but miraculously, you fools thought it was all over, you though that the fighting was over and you left the Digital World, so I decided to remain idle, while I assembled my bother, and while you were all caught off guard I would strike, and for three years that actually worked. It was until Arukenemon and Mummymon's master had to ruin it all, by recruiting Ken, and began to enslave Digimon, thus hinting that I was still active, so the forces of light sent five of you into the Digital World to deal with it. At first I wasn't that worried, while you were battling Ken you bought me some time, and I continued to assemble my body. Then you defeated him, but Luckily Arukenemon and Mummymon began to attack themselves thus buying me more time. However I knew that any moment that the forces of light would begin to activate the Canadian crests, thus I pulled out my failsafe to keep them busy."  
  
"You mean Emily and I don't you." Andrew said.  
  
"Yes," Evamon answered. "In case I need to buy some emergency time I recruited you and Emily before I even started to assemble my body. I'm sure you know how I did that."  
  
"You killed my mother!" Andrew yelled. "In doing so you drove my father to alcohol and ruined our lives before they had a chance to start!"  
  
"Thus allowing you to be eligible to own the crests of Evil and Darkness," Evamon gloated. "Then I assigned two of my weaker creations to you, that could get stronger with the help of your Digivices and crests, I would have assigned different ones if I ever thought that they would betray me."  
  
"We could have told you they would," Agumon said. "There isn't a Digimon in the Digital World that wouldn't do absolutely anything for their partner, even if they were created by you."  
  
"How touching," Evamon said. "Unfortunately them doing that didn't exactly help. I was forced to pull out the big guns! Diaboromon, of course I'd learned by know that even a powerful Digimon like Diaboromon didn't stand a chance against you. But I still needed more time to assemble my body, so I sent him to buy me that time, which he did, but not as much as I originally assumed, so I reassembled the Dark Masters and Apocalymon and sent them after you again to buy even more time, and just like I thought, you defeated them, but it didn't matter my body was assembled and I traveled back to the real world, in the form I had once been in, and returned to my home in the real world once again, where I prepared for the transformation that I am undergoing now, after that it was merely a matter of gaining your trust with this form and leading you here, and now I've reached my full potential, and not even you Digidestined at your full power are even the slightest match for me!"  
  
"I doubt it," I said. "You actually think we're going to let you transform! We'll just take you out now! While you're transforming and vulnerable, Elecmon time to Digivolve!"  
  
"It's too late for that!" Evamon yelled. "I've already completed the transformation. Why do you think I was telling this story, so you could know what happened to me? I was stalling you idiots! Buying time. I've been doing it for eight years since you first entered the picture, I'd think I'd be able to do it for another few minutes."  
  
He was right, it had happened so slowly I don't think any of us had noticed, but his shadowy shape had changed. His head was huge, and his body was just the opposite incredibly skinny, soon the dark aurora faded away revealing Evamon's Digimon body. He really didn't look that tough; he really could have created a better-looking body. He had large head, and his giant brain was exposed, while the bottom of his head slimmed out becoming very skinny, which matched the rest of his body, which was incredibly skinny, matching his arms. He didn't really have any legs just about a dozen tentacles, which seemed to support him.  
  
"You're kidding me right," Tentomon laughed. "Vademon! That's the body you chose! And I thought you were some kind of evil genius."  
  
"So I'm assuming you've seen this Digimon before." I said.  
  
"Yeah, but apparently all that we've heard about Evamon was just some over exaggeration," Izzy said. "First of all Vademon is only an Ultimate Digimon, second of all he's easy to beat. Megakabuterimon beat him when he was an inexperienced Ultimate, so he's not that powerful of an Ultimate to begin with."  
  
"You don't think I'm finished to you?" Evamon said. "This is only my first form, I've always kind of admired Vademon, how couldn't I have? He was evil, and on his own too, he wasn't even a creation of mine, of course his lack of power is obvious, that's why I need to bulk him up."  
  
Suddenly Evamon – or Vademon – has engulfed in a blinding light the same light we'd seen hit out Digimon before they Digivolved.  
  
"Vademon Digivolved to…………………Ebemon!"  
  
The blinding light finally cleared as Vademon's Mega form was revealed. He hadn't changed in size in the least, but he looked a lot more powerful than Vademon did. He had a flat and long head shaped like the Aliens from the movie Alien, with a bunch of wires sticking out from the bottom and leading back into his neck. His body was just as skinny as Vademon's, but it had become white and metallic, with two rockets on his hips. His dozens of tentacle legs were now like his body metallic, and his arms had become tentacles as well each of which had a different kind of ray gun on the end of them.  
  
"This is Vademon's Mega form, as you may have guessed, and it's much more powerful than Vademon is, I'd say about equal in power to Diaboromon."  
  
"Still that's not as powerful as we thought," Agumon said. "Gabumon, you and I can DNA Digivolve and destroy him like we did Diaboromon."  
  
"I'm not done yet," Evamon said. "It's time to take it up to the final level. Omega!"  
  
The same thing that happened to transform Evamon from Ultimate into Mega happened for a second time and the Mega Digimon was engulfed in another beam of life that shot up from the ground.  
  
"Ebemon Digivolved to…………………Evamon!"  
  
The light cleared almost immediately revealing what we had been dreading seeing since we first heard about Evamon. It was easy to say that he wasn't one of those powerful Digimon that people would underestimate because he didn't look as powerful as he really was. This Digimon definitely looked as powerful as he was. He had almost changed in appearance from Ebemon, keeping only a few similarities. His head maintained the same flat and long shape as Ebemon's, but instead of the invisible mouth that Ebemon had Evamon had a huge alligator like jaw, which took over almost half of his long head, and contained dozens about dozens of deadly sharp teeth. His body was still white and metallic but was anything but skinny. It was bulky and muscled, aside from that it maintained the same basic shape. His tentacle feet were gone now replaced with metallic reptilian feet. His arms remained the same, still metallic tentacles except there were much more than two there were dozens of them, way too many to talk, each of them with a pointed metal spike, he had also grown two small arms, but they didn't look like they could do much damage, they were just small skinny human like arms. Lastly was his size, he was no longer human sized like Vademon and Ebemon had been, now he was at least one hundred times that size, bigger than Diaboromon, bigger than the largest of our Digimon.  
  
"Allow me to introduce you to my most powerful form! I'm the only Digimon aside from Omnimon that has managed to make it to the Omega stage! I am Evamon, and I have no equal, even all of your powers combined are nothing to me!"  
  
"We'll see about that," Tai said. "Your own minions have just said that nothing can beat us when we fight together."  
  
"That's because for them it was true, for me it's quite different."  
  
"Then we'll just have to prove you wrong!" I said readying my Digivice why everyone else did the same, and Parrotmon returned to Penguinmon in preparation to warp Digivolve.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to……………..Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolved to……………Metalgarurumon!"  
  
"Penguinmon Warp Digivolved to…………Eaglemon!"  
  
"Tapirmon Warp Digivolved to…………….Skullmammothmon!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolved to…………………… Birdramon! Birdramon Digivolved to…………Garudamon!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolved to…………………...Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon Digivolved to………..Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolved to……………………..Togemon! Togemon Digivolved to…………….Lillymon!"  
  
"Gomamon Digivolved to………………….Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon Digivolved to…………Zudomon!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolved to……………………..Angemon! Angemon Digivolved to………..Magnaangemon!"  
  
"Gatomon Digivolved to…………………….Angewomon!"  
  
"Veemon Digivolved to……………………..Exveemon! Exveemon Digivolved to……...Aeroveedramon!"  
  
"Hawkmon Digivolved to……………………Aquillamon! Aquillamon Digivolved to….…….Petoramon!"  
  
"Armadillomon Digivolved to……………….Ankylomon! Ankylomon Digivolved to……...Skullpiomon!"  
  
"Wormmon Digivolved to……………………Stingmon! Stingmon Digivolved to…………..Dinobeemon!"  
  
"Elecmon Digivolved to……………………...Leomon! Leomon Digivolved to……………..Saberleomon!"  
  
"Gotsumon Digivolved to…………………….Monochromon! Monochromon Digivolved to…………Triceramon!"  
  
"Gizamon Digivolved to……………………..Coelamon! Coelamon Digivolved to………..…Scorpiomon!"  
  
"Otamamon Digivolved to…………………...Starmon! Starmon Digivolved to…………….Superstarmon!"  
  
"Demidevimon Digivolved to………………..Airdramon! Airdramon Digivolved to………...Gigadramon!"  
  
"Dokunemon Digivolved to………………….Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon Digivolved to………….Ookuwamon!"  
  
"Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon! DNA Digivolved to……………..Omnimon!"  
  
"You're only wasting your energy!" Evamon bragged. "It doesn't matter if your rookie or even an Omega, you're nothing compared to me."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Saberleomon said. "Man and we thought Diaboromon was arrogant."  
  
"Yeah he is getting pretty annoying," Zudomon said.  
  
"I saw its time to shut him up!" Omnimon said. "Let's go!"  
  
"We'll show him," I said approaching Saberleomon ready to get on his back.  
  
"I'm sorry Kris but you can't come with me this time."  
  
"Are you nuts?" I said. "This is Evamon, this is it! They don't get any tougher than this. We have to fight together."  
  
"It's to dangerous, you'd get hurt, and there's not like there's anything you can do about it."  
  
Before I could react Saberleomon took off. Charging Evamon and straight into battle, the same thing had happened to the others, and us Digidestined had been left behind.  
  
"Attack!" Omnimon yelled. "Garuru Cannon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Horn buster!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Excalibur blade!"  
  
"Arrow of Hope!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"V – Wing Blade!"  
  
"Griff Blaster!"  
  
"Poison Pierce!"  
  
"Irritant Buzz!"  
  
"Howling Crusher!"  
  
"Cross wing!"  
  
"Marrow Missile!"  
  
"Tri Horn Attack!"  
  
"Tail Blade!"  
  
"Galactic eye!"  
  
"Giga Missile!"  
  
"Double Scissor Claw!"  
  
"Pathetic," Evamon said as he held his tiny arms in front of him. "Absorb sphere!"  
  
Evamon formed a small pink energy ball in front of his chest, which the attacks seemed to be magnetically attracted to, all of the attacks were sucked into the small ball in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Like I said pathetic," Evamon said balancing the ball in his hand before crushing it.  
  
"No way," Tai said. "He just absorbed the attacks."  
  
"Let's try this again!" Saberleomon said as he fired his attack for a second time.  
  
The other Digimon followed suit and fired their own attack, but Evamon only did what he did before absorbing all the attacks into the small pink energy ball, then crushing the ball as easily as he had created it.  
  
"Very pathetic."  
  
"Time to pull out the big guns!" Omnimon said as his eyes met Magnaangemon's.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon said, creating a vortex with his sword.  
  
For a while it looked like it was actually working, the vortex began to suck him in, but just as he reached the vortex, a simple flick of one of Evamon's pointed tentacles destroyed it. Just before he attacked again. It only took a second; I didn't even notice it, in a second each Digimon were wrapped in the tight grip of one of Evamon's tentacles. It didn't even look like anything had happened Evamon had been too quick, one second they were free the next they were trapped, Omnimon as the only one that wasn't.  
  
"At least one of you is somewhat of a decent fighter." Evamon said. "Let's eliminate the weaklings shall we? Power Surge!"  
  
The eighteen tentacles that held our Digimon began to glow a bright pink, as the pink glow hit our Digimon they screamed in horrible pain.  
  
"What are you doing to them?!" Omnimon yelled.  
  
"Not much just draining their power, they'll have enough to stay Digivolved, but they won't be able to fight."  
  
"Let them go!" Omnimon yelled drawing his sword.  
  
"Make me," Evamon said as he snapped back one of his tentacles and brought it forward like a whip, but Omnimon countered quickly and used his sword to slice the tentacle clean off, but no sooner than he did two more tentacles grew back in its place. Those tentacles attacked Omnimon as well, countering a second time doing the same thing, cutting those two tentacles off too, only to have four more grow back. The tentacles struck for a third time, seeing there was no point to try and cut them off Omnimon attempted to avoid them, but they were still way too fast and each of the four tentacles grabbed one of his limbs.  
  
"Power surge!" Evamon yelled doing to Omnimon what he had done to the other Digimon, his pointed tentacles began to glow a bright pink. Omnimon screamed in pain as his energy began to drain just like all the other Digimon's were.  
  
This was insane! Our Digimon were in horrible pain, and there was nothing we could do about it! Why did Saberleomon have to go and fight Evamon alone? He should have brought me with him there had to be some way I could help him, there was only one way I could think of, the only weapons that I had. Forgetting safety I ran up to Evamon, stopping only feet away.  
  
"Let our Digimon go you mutated freak!" I yelled.  
  
Evamon only laughed. "Your reputation really is true, you're very stupid! But don't worry once I'm done with them I'll deal with you too.  
  
"Deal with this!" I said taking out my Digivice and pointed it at Evamon, it responded immediately and a huge beam of light shot out from it hitting Evamon in the side of the head.  
  
It had done more than I or anyone had expected, it actually hurt him, he screamed in pain and dropped all nineteen Digimon, he fell limply to the ground, hurt but not unconscious. I didn't stop firing the beam, it continued to plow into the side of Evamon's head, unfortunately he was beginning to recover, that hit had surprised him it wasn't powerful enough to do any real damage.  
  
"You think that toy can beat me?! I created the dark D3s, thus I have their power I can do that same trick."  
  
Evamon opened his mouth and fired a beam from his mouth similar to the one I had except it was dark instead of light, and it was aimed straight at me. I changed the angle and caused it so my beam collided with his, but it I might as well have not done anything because his beam was much more powerful than mine and easily overpowered it. Suddenly nineteen new beams shot into mine adding more power to it. For a split second I looked and saw that the rest of my team had used their Digivices to fire their own beam of light, but it still wasn't enough it had slowed the beam down but it continued to come down on me.  
  
"Like I said nothing can beat me!" Evamon laughed.  
  
"We're not finished yet!" I said taking out my crest, and like my Digivice it reacted immediately firing adding orange beam of light to the collision, however it still wasn't enough.  
  
Seeing my idea the others copied my technique using their crests to add to the beam, and this time it actually did something we were actually overpowering Evamon's beam! If we kept up this pace we could win this dual.  
  
"Looks like you just lost the advantage squid boy!" Dan taunted.  
  
"Hardly! Clever using your Digivices and crests, but aside from the Dark D3s I also created the Dark crests! I can do the same thing!"  
  
The power of Evamon's beam suddenly increased and it overpowered our beam without even trying. A shocked look entered all of our faces. I couldn't believe it this was actually it, I tried to increase the power on the two beams I was firing but it just wasn't enough. I closed my eyes just waiting for the black beam to come down on me and kill me.  
  
"Howling Crusher! Twin fang!"  
  
My eyes opened to see what had just happened and saw two of Saberleomon's attacks hit the bottom of the beam, diverting its course, and it sailed harmlessly into the sky.  
  
"Saberleomon!" I yelled running up to my tired and weakened Digimon. "Why did you do that? You just used up what little energy you had!"  
  
"Couldn't let him hurt you," he said weakly.  
  
"How very touching!" Evamon said. "But it's not like I can't do that again."  
  
For the second time Evamon launched a giant black beam from his mouth, I did what I did before firing a white beam from my Digivice and an orange beam from my crest, and as you may have guessed they didn't do a thing against Evamon's beam, and it plowed over my beams and straight at me.  
  
Think! I ordered myself. Think! Think! Think! You have about thirty seconds to think of a way to stop that thing! But how could I? All the Digimon were weakened, they couldn't help. Even Omnimon had been laid to waist, and was lying as lifeless as all the others. Not to mention I was using all the tools that I had, I couldn't add to the beam, I had both my crest and my Digivice using all the power they had, I didn't have anything else to give – except – except my Digiegg! Would that even work? Could it even fire a beam? It couldn't hurt to try could it?  
  
I transferred my crest to my hand holding both my Digivice and crest in the same hand, then reached into my pocket and pulled out my D-Terminal and popped it open.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" I said holding up the D-Terminal.  
  
It all happened just like it had with the Digivice and crest all in a second. The Digiegg shot out of the D-Terminal, and into my hands, while the D-Terminal fell onto the ground. A third beam shot out of the Digiegg, and joined the other two beams, but it didn't merge, it formed a spiral, and a sort of triple helix between the three beams formed. It was more powerful than I ever could have imagined, it not only overpowered Evamon's beam it absorbed it completely. Evamon couldn't even fire the beam anymore.  
  
"What the -" an amazed Evamon said.  
  
The light show wasn't over yet, all three items I held in my hands floated out of my hands and surrounded Saberleomon and I. Then my Digimon and I began to hover, we floated a few feet over the Digivice, crest and Digiegg.  
  
"Can I ask you what's going on?" Saberleomon asked.  
  
"Yes, but I can't give you the answer." I said.  
  
The three items began a to glow as an eerie orange aurora.  
  
"What's happening to them?" Omnimon said weakly sitting up.  
  
"I've never seen it happen like this," Izzy said. "But I think it might be some sort of Digivolution."  
  
The three objects stopped glowing and an orange beam was shot from each of them, which merged into one beam, a beam that looked very similar to the Digivolution light. I expected the beam to engulf only Saberleomon but instead I was surprised to see that it hit the both of us.  
  
I felt really strange, a weird tingly sensation went through me, and it felt great! It was this amazing power surging through my veins! It was incredible. Then it happened!  
  
"Kris! Saberleomon! Bio Digivolved to…………………Humaleomon!"  
  
The amazing light cleared, and I felt an amazing power surging through me like nothing I've never felt before. I stood up from my kneeling position – or should I saw we stood up from our kneeling position. We were no longer Kris. We were no longer Saberleomon. We were Humaleomon! An Omega creature that was neither a Digimon nor a human. We were the only thing on earth or the Digital world that stood a chance against Evamon. We were both worlds' only hope.  
  
------------------------  
  
So what did you think? My first time creating Digivolution, I've read a lot of fics where the Digidestined Digivolve instead of the Digimon, and that always bugged me…but still found it intriguing, so I thought. Why not both? Thus bio Digivolution was born. I hope to get the next chapter up soon especially since I've got all day tomorrow to do it….though I may not write much because I've recently purchased a Gamecube, I'll probably be playing that a lot. But aside from that I hope to get the next chapter out soon, which will be the second last chapter in the Evamon saga.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 38: The Omega Battle 


	43. 38 - The Omega Battle

And thus I present to you after only two days Chapter 38! I can't believe it either, but this was the climax of the entire series and I just couldn't wait to write it. (Not to mention I got a day off). Anyway I don't have much time so I'll just say I don't own Digimon and let you read it.  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 38: The Omega Battle  
  
"Interesting," Evamon said. "We've got a second Omega Digimon here. Of course I doubt he's any stronger than Omnimon."  
  
"Wow," was heard all around from our friends.  
  
"Is that my boyfriend?" Jenn said.  
  
"Amazing!" Izzy said. "It's like DNA Digivolution, but it's Digidestined and Digimon, not Digimon and Digimon. It really is the Digimon Digidestined tag team at it's full potential."  
  
"Talk about working as a team." Davis said.  
  
A grin grew on our face. Underestimating us was a big mistake; I could feel it, the power surging through our body. We were the only Digimon here that could say they were as tall as Evamon. We could look him right in the eyes without even having to look up. We stood on two feet, which were the same black paws as Saberleomon's. We wore the same beige pants that I was known for wearing, and two-army camouflage coloured sashes crossed over our chest. Our fur colouring was the same green and red striped pattern as Saberleomon's, with the same lion head and mane as Saberleomon, except the tips of our mane weren't red like Saberleomon's they were brown, the same colour of my hair. We had muscular human like arms, which like the rest of our body were covered in green and red striped fur, except for our hands which were jet black, and had large retractable claws, which at the moment were retracted, and lastly strapped to our back were two giant Arabic swords, with the crest of Compassion on the ends.  
  
"So are you going to do something or just stare at me all day?" Evamon said.  
  
This guy is kind of getting on my nerves. Saberleomon said inside our head.  
  
Yeah me too. I said to him inside our head. What would you say we shut that big ugly mouth of his?   
  
It would be a pleasure! That power surge thing really hurt!   
  
"Just as I thought," Evamon said. "You're all show, you're probably just as weak Omnimon."  
  
"Don't underestimate our power!" We said in the same double voice that Omnimon had. "We have the power of Kris's D3, the crest of Compassion, the Digiegg of Compassion, Kris, and Saberleomon! We are the Ultimate fighting machine. We are not just a combination of two beings like Omnimon is. We hold much more power than him, and we are more than a match for you."  
  
"Really? Prove it!" Evamon said as he threw one of his pointed tentacles at our stomach.  
  
Lightning quick we grabbed one of the swords strapped to our backs and blocked the tentacle flying at us. Evamon's tentacle wrapped around our sword and pulled attempting to pull it out of our hand, instead we used our strength to pull Evamon into the air over our heads and into the ground, making a huge hole in the cement of the town square.  
  
Evamon was quick to recover, and was on his feet in seconds launched another attack as five tentacles were launched at us. Using our swords he managed to block each pointed tentacle, only to have then come at us again, except this time they had company ten tentacles came flying at us. We did the same thing as last time and using our cat flexes and speed managed to hit each of them away, only to have another twenty come back at us, but for a third time we were able to hit them away, but this time with difficulty.  
  
"Impressive," Evamon said. "You really are stronger than Omnimon. But it's not strong enough, let's see you deal with this." Evamon put all of his dozens of tentacles forwards, placing them all together, so they looked like one giant tentacle. "Bright Destruction!"  
  
Evamon's multiple tentacles began to glow that same bright pink that they had before as they began to charge up, then fired an enormous pink energy beam at us.  
  
What's with this guy and pink? Saberleomon asked.  
  
Forget the colour. I said. Let's show this guy our attack.   
  
Lets.   
  
We brought out swords together so the crests on the ends lined up.  
  
"Compassion Crusher!" we yelled as the crests on the swords glowed then launched an orange energy beam shaped like the crest of Compassion at Evamon.  
  
The two beams collided but there wasn't any contest, our beam easily shot right through Evamon's, and hit Evamon in the chest, sending the master of darkness flying and smashing into a building. There was no time to waist so we acted quickly rushing up to Evamon and landed a swift kick in his stomach, for a second time sending him flying and crashing face first into the pavement. We attempted to drive our sword down into Evamon's chest, but Evamon jumped to his feet and out of the way and to his feet, and our sword just ended up digging into the ground.  
  
"Barrage of Darkness!" Evamon yelled.  
  
We quickly pulled our sword out of the ground, then looked up to see a barrage of small energy beams flying at us. It was too late to dodge, or even conjure up another attack to counter it, so the dozens of small dark energy beams hit us, no sooner than they cleared than Evamon head butted our stomach. We were sent flying by the attack, but using our green lion like tail we were able to balance ourselves and land on our feet.  
  
We jumped counterattacked quickly swinging our swords at Evamon's head, but he was quick, and managed to dodge by jumping into the air. He came down hard his two metallic reptilian feet crashing into our head, hitting us down into the ground, while he bounced off our head landed a few feet away.  
  
"Now you've gotten me mad!" Evamon yelled.  
  
Before we had a chance to get up we felt two of Evamon's tentacles wrap around our feet, and toss us into the air. Using our tail we leveled out and drew our swords. Evamon had acted quickly and one of his tentacles was already in my face, but pure instinct we swung our sword slicing the tentacle off, and like what happened to Omnimon two grew back in it's place.  
  
Evamon wasn't holding back anymore now every single one of his countless tentacles was attacking us. At first we just tried to block them or hit them away but there were too many of them, a barrage of the pointed tentacles was hitting me. We kept hitting them away, but for every tentacle we hit away five more would come on it us. For every one that hit us the more the frustration built up, and so did the desperation.  
  
"Raaaar!" we roared angrily slicing one of the tentacles off.  
  
As the tentacles kept flying we kept slicing them off, and for a time that worked, we were able to keep them from coming at us, but we were actually making things worse for every tentacle we cut off two more grew back. Soon we were trapped in a sea of tentacles, swarming all over us, we couldn't even see Evamon anymore.  
  
Evamon soon grew tired of simply stabbing us with his tentacles and wrapped his tentacles around our legs, arms, waist and even our tail, leaving us completely motionless. The sea of tentacles parted, revealing Evamon's face.  
  
"It's your own fault you know," he said. "You cut off my tentacles giving me more to work with! You made me more powerful. For every new tentacle I grow my power increases by one percent, true that doesn't seem like a lot, but judging how you cut off over one hundred of my tentacles in that little temper tantrum you doubled my power! I hate to admit this but you were right, we were more powerful than me, but just barely, you just signed your own death by attacking me like that, oh and did I mention that it's coming now! And the best part of Digidestined and Digimon being fused, is that when I'm done with you I don't have to waist valuable energy killing your partner because you are your partner."  
  
One of the tentacles wrapped itself around our neck, and began to tighten its grip, and cut off our air. We gasped for air, it had only been seconds but we could already feel our lungs burning for air.  
  
"I'll admit you're powerful," Evamon said. "Very powerful, and I was actually worried for a while, yes you were strong enough to beat me, but you weren't smart enough. If you were you never would have let your anger get the better of you and cut off my tentacles, too bad I actually thought I had a worthy opponent. Oh well at least you know now I wasn't just arrogant when I said I could defeat you, I always back up what I say."  
  
He tightened his grip on our neck, and we struggled to escape, but it wasn't enough, he really was more powerful than before. When he grabbed a hold of our sword before we easily overpowered him, now we were giving it all we had and we couldn't even loosen the grip.  
  
Do you see anyway out of this? Saberleomon asked.  
  
No…I can't believe this Saberleomon, it's over. He's actually beaten us.   
  
I don't want to admit it, but your right. My Digimon said. There's no way out.   
  
"Grey sword!" We heard Omnimon yell.  
  
We didn't see exactly what happened, our vision was blurred, but we did feel the tentacles that held us loosen their grip, and eventually let us go, and we fell with a loud crash to the ground. Our eyes slowly opened, and we saw why Evamon had let us go, Omnimon had cut off all the tentacles that held us.  
  
Was he nuts? He was attacking Evamon, firing his Garurumon cannon at various parts of Evamon, but he wasn't the only one. Evamon's body was riddled with explosions, from the attacks of the other Digimon. Why were they attacking? They just saw us get the shit beaten out of us? How could they even think they stood a chance? Evamon's power was limitless; we hadn't even realized how much tentacles we had added to his body, we couldn't even see his arms and legs anymore he was just a head, and a body surrounded by a sea of tentacles.  
  
He wasn't even trying to defend himself; he just laughed at the pathetic attempt the Digimon were making to fight him.  
  
"Kris!" I heard a faint voice yell. After I regained my senses I realized it was Jenn. "Kris wake up!"  
  
"There's no point," we said.  
  
"What the hell do you mean there's no point!" she yelled. "If you don't Evamon will win!"  
  
"There's no point because he's too powerful," we said. "We gave it everything we had, we're not strong enough."  
  
"Kris, I know you're in there somewhere, and I don't know what happened to him during the Bio Digivolution, but I know that the Kris I know would never give up even when the stakes were down! I want to talk to him!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"No! I said Kris not Humaleomon! Kris!"  
  
Maybe you should talk to her Kris. Saberleomon said. I'll back off for a second and let you have control of the body.   
  
"Jenn?" I said, the double voice gone.  
  
"That's better," Jenn said.  
  
"Jenn, I'm sorry but he's too strong. We were fighting at our full potential and we still couldn't win. It's over we've lost."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" she yelled. "Look at those Digimon up there! Not one of them is half as strong as you are! And they're fighting they're hearts out because they want to save the two worlds. Even though they know they have virtually no chance they're still fighting, because that's how much they want to stop Evamon. That's exactly what you represent Kris, in all those fights you've never given up no matter what, and that's only one of the reasons I love you, and I'll be damned if you're going to give up now in the climax of the war! Even though he's strong, I won't let you give up."  
  
A grin grew on our face, and I stood up drawing our swords.  
  
"You're right Jenn," we said in the double voice again. "I don't care how strong he is. We're going to beat him!"  
  
"My speech helped that much?"  
  
"No," we said. "We just remembered an attack of ours that'll leave Evamon in the dust."  
  
Jenn didn't say anything she just laughed.  
  
We turned our attention back to the battle, which hadn't changed at all. Our allies were still firing multiple attacks, at Evamon, and he was just laughing it off. He wouldn't be laughing it off for much longer, considering the attack we had in mind for him, but first we'd have to get his attention.  
  
"Compassion Crusher!" we yelled firing our attack.  
  
Evamon didn't even see it coming the attack hit his midsection, he was sent sailing across the square, only stopping when he hit a building. He recovered pretty easily he definitely had gotten stronger, last time that had really hurt him.  
  
"You again?"  
  
"Yes," we said. "And this time we're not going to lose."  
  
Evamon laughed. "What are you going to do throw another tantrum? By all means, go ahead, I could use a little more power."  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you," we said as our eyes began to flow bright orange. "Digivice sphere!"  
  
We fired two small energy beams from our eyes, forming into a bright orange sphere.  
  
"Is that supposed to do something," Evamon said laughing.  
  
We ignored Evamon's taunts and turned our attention to the other attacking Digimon.  
  
"Guys!" we yelled at the Digimon. They didn't respond right away, but after a few minutes of us calling them they finally turned their heads our way. "I know you're weak from Evamon's attacks, but you need to do this. Fire your attacks at this sphere, don't hold back we need every last bit of energy you have! Absolutely everything!"  
  
"But firing that much energy would completely drain us of our power, and we'd dedigivolve." Lillymon said.  
  
"We know, but you have to trust us on this."  
  
"Just do what he says," Omnimon said. "It's not like anything else we've tried his working."  
  
"Go ahead," Evamon said. "Carry on with your desperate plan, I won't stop you. It's not like it'll do any good anyways."  
  
Again, we ignored him; all the other Digimon began charging their attacks. Fortunately they were listening to us, and not holding anything back, they were even going to use the power they needed to stay Digivolved, this plan was risky but it was the only chance we had. Soon, after a couple minutes all the Digimon had charged their attacks.  
  
"Now!" we commanded.  
  
"Garuru cannon!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Zulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Excalibur blade!"  
  
"Celestial arrow!"  
  
"V – wing blade!"  
  
"Griff blaster!"  
  
"Poison pierce!"  
  
"Irritant buzz!"  
  
"Cross wing!"  
  
"Marrow missile!"  
  
"Tri Horn attack!"  
  
"Tail blade!"  
  
"Galactic eye!"  
  
"Giga missile!"  
  
"Double scissor claw!"  
  
Immediately after firing the attacks the Digimon were completely drained, Omnimon became Koromon, and Tsunomon, and the rest of the Digimon also returned to their In -Training forms, now we were the only one who could fight.  
  
Fortunately not one of the attacks missed, every single one of them streamed into our sphere. After all the attacks had been absorbed into it, it formed into the shape of a D3, but it didn't have enough power yet, the D3 was colourless, it didn't have nearly enough power absorbed into it.  
  
Damn! We were afraid of this…but there was still one last chance, I just hoped it was enough.  
  
"It's still not enough power!" we announced. "We need the power of the crests. Guys I need you to fire a beam from your crests into the energy sphere.  
  
"Into that thing?" Dan said. "Isn't that a little risky, these crests are designed to help our Digimon Digivolve, not fire destructive beams, they're unstable what if they mess it up."  
  
"True they could," we said.  
  
"But how do we know for sure they will?" Sora said. "We're basing our lives on this."  
  
"I don't care for sure if they will," Will said. "All I know is that they could, and that's all I care about. If it's our only chance then I'm going for it. I don't care about you guys but I'm doing it. You with me?"  
  
There was some slight hesitation, but eventually everyone agreed, and held up their crests, which began to glow.  
  
"Perseverance!"  
  
"Sacrifice!"  
  
"Caution!"  
  
"Curiosity!"  
  
"Persistence!"  
  
"Perception!"  
  
"Assistance!"  
  
"Kindness!"  
  
"Honour!"  
  
"Trust!"  
  
"Miracles!"  
  
"Light!"  
  
"Hope!"  
  
"Reliability!"  
  
"Sincerity!"  
  
"Love!"  
  
"Knowledge!"  
  
"Friendship!"  
  
"Courage!"  
  
They all yelled the names of their crests as they shot energy beams from them into the D3 shaped energy beam. All of which made a direct hit, but it still wasn't enough! The D3 had colour but not enough. It needed one final touch.  
  
"Compassion!" we yelled firing an orange energy beam from one of our swords into the D3.  
  
It was enough! Just barely enough, the D3 changed to a full coloured D3 orange at first, but then changed colour, doing it faster every time, making a pretty good light show.  
  
"Batter up!" we yelled hitting the giant D3 shaped energy ball at Evamon with our sword.  
  
"Pathetic," Evamon said as he saw the giant energy D3 flying at him. "I can sense the amount of power in that thing and it's not nearly enough to beat me." For a second time Evamon brought all his tentacles together. "Bright Destruction!"  
  
Evamon fired an even bigger neon pink energy beam than he had the first time it was bigger than Evamon himself and it plowed straight at our energy D3. Compared to Evamon's beam the energy D3 was ant sized, Evamon was right it didn't have the power to destroy him.  
  
The two attacks collided, however Evamon's attack didn't completely incinerate the energy D3. In fact it was the energy D3 that won the showdown, it absorbed Evamon's attack right into it causing it to grow to about twice the size of the beam, and four times the size of Evamon.  
  
"You were right Evamon," we said. "That attack didn't have enough power to defeat you, but it does now. See for every attack that hit it, the energy D3 absorbs it and becomes much more powerful, even if it does come from you. It didn't have enough power to destroy you initially, but it does now, and all because you added the final touch, you gave us enough power to beat you Evamon, just like we did when we cut off your tentacles."  
  
Evamon stared in disbelief as he saw the giant energy D3 come flying at him. There was no way he could avoid it, it was way too big and was coming at him way too fast, all he could do and sit and watch as it flew right at him.  
  
"Beaten by my own technique," were the last things he said before the massive attack hit him.  
  
A huge ball of light exploded throughout the area, but the light wasn't blinding, it wasn't that kind of light. He could see every thing that was happening to Evamon. His body didn't shatter, and his data didn't float up into the sky, he was simply incinerated, piece by peace. First went his tentacles, then his legs, his arms his body, and finally his head.  
  
The entire time he was being destroyed he screamed. "Nooooo! This can't be happening! I am Evamon! The ultimate dark force, how could this have happened?"  
  
Finally it all stopped Evamon's screams, the light, it all faded away, leaving us to stare blankly at a huge gaping crater. Without a doubt there was no trace left of Evamon, if there was our cat senses would have picked it up, he was without a doubt dead.  
  
A smile appeared on our face as we started to glow, shrink and finally split apart.  
  
I found on my knees, completely wiped. Digivolving was really tiring, no wonder the Digimon were so tired afterwards.  
  
"Is it over?" a tiny voice said.  
  
I looked down at the ground next to me, to see Saberleomon's baby form, Furmon looking up at me, he must have been as tired as I was. I smiled as wide as wide as humanly possible as I grabbed my Digimon up in my arms and hugged him as tightly as possible.  
  
"Yes!" I yelled with tears of joy in my eyes. "It's over! It's finally over!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Well what did you think? The Ultimate battle is over and our side won! Though you probably expected that huh? So now you're probably asking. Is that it? No more chapters? Hardly! I can guarantee you all at least eight or nine more chapters before it's over, so don't fret, there's more…unfortunately I've gotta work so I better wrap this up.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 39: Loose Ends 


	44. 39 - Loose Ends

Can you believe it! Already I've gotten Chapter 39 out! And the final Chapter to Part 3, I think you'll all like this chapter, but I don't want to ruin it so I better stop typing. Enjoy it, and blah blah blah I don't own Digimon its just fan fiction there's no need to sue  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 39: Loose Ends  
  
Andrew  
  
I don't know how long it lasted, all I knew that in a matter of moments, the mood had gone from dreary and doomful, to cheerful. The reaction was the same for all of us; even I the cold and bitter one was cheering for joy, hugging Demidevimon. Even though I'd seen it with my own eyes, I still found it hard to believe, it was all over, Evamon who had plagued me since I was two years old was finally gone.  
  
"He's gone," Demidevimon cheered, and started laughing. "He's finally gone."  
  
If Evamon was finally gone, why did this victory seem so hollow? Yes I was happy that he was gone, but so what? What happened now? I went back to my crappy life living with my Dad; the others had reason to be happy, and had family's who cared about them to go back to, what did I have? An alcoholic father and a beat up house.  
  
"Guys," Tai said. "I don't think it's over just yet."  
  
"What?!" Kris yelled.  
  
"Up there in the sky. Look!" Tai yelled pointing up into the sky.  
  
Our heads all looked up in the direction Tai was pointing. Where we saw a large pitch-black cloud formed in the sky.  
  
"What is that?" Furmon asked. "Maybe we split apart to early."  
  
"It looks  
  
The dark cloud suddenly started to react. Dozens of dark beams shot from the cloud.  
  
"Heads up!" Koromon yelled.  
  
The dark beams showered down towards the ground, however none of them came even close to hitting any of us, in fact they seemed to be avoiding us. For every beam that shot out from the cloud the cloud seemed to get smaller. Meanwhile as the beams hit the ground they began to change, taking various shapes, the first one I noticed was very familiar, it was a baby Digimon, a Punimon to be exact. Soon the other beams began to take shape, taking the form of various Digimon, all kinds of Digimon formed from the beams. In Training, Champion, Ultimate, even Mega Digimon formed from the raining dark beams.  
  
"I've heard of this," Demidevimon said. "Before I was assigned to be Andrew's Digimon I heard a rumour that after Evamon's defeat all the Digimon that he destroyed during his reign would be reborn. See when Evamon destroyed a Digimon, whether it's one of his minions that got on his nerves, or just an innocent Digimon he absorbed their data because he didn't want them to be reconfigured. So when he was defeated their data would reassemble."  
  
He was right, as I glanced around, noticing as the final beam formed into a Frigimon, the dark cloud disappeared, all the newly formed Digimon I didn't notice one that didn't look friendly. I guess it really was over, even the last remnants of Evamon were gone, and turned into these good Digimon.  
  
It was over – then why did I feel like I'd lost?  
  
"Hey Salomon looks like you've got a double," Demiveemon said.  
  
"Hardly," Salomon said. "That Digimon is black, when I'm Gatomon, I've got a much cleaner white coat."  
  
"What?!" I yelled as my head snapped up. "What did you just say?"  
  
"That Digimon," Demiveemon said. "It looks just like Gatomon except it's black."  
  
I looked in the direction that Demiveemon had indicated, praying to see what I hoped to see.  
  
Sure enough I did! She was regaining her senses, as she stood up, shaking her head, she looked dizzy and zoned out but it was definitely her, Blackgatomon! But if Blackgatomon was alive that meant –  
  
Suddenly I saw her, she didn't have her Digimon Empress outfit and her hair was down, it was definitely her. I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Emily!" I yelled as a smile grew on my face, and tears of joy ran down my face. I immediately ran up to her and through my arms around her. "Your alive! I can't believe your back!"  
  
As if Emily coming back hadn't surprised me enough, she surprised me even more by hugging me back.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for all that I did."  
  
"It's okay," I said. "It's okay, all that matters is that you're here! All that matters is that you're alive. I don't care what you've done, you're my sister I don't care."  
  
"I knew you'd feel that way," she said. "Oh, and if you ever tell anyone I apologized, I will kill you."  
  
I laughed. "I won't, I promise."  
  
"A-Andrew," a voice from behind me said.  
  
I actually recognized that voice, but no it couldn't be – it couldn't. I slowly turned around, I didn't think I could have gotten any happier at that moment; I was proved wrong as turning around.  
  
"M-Mom!" I yelled upon seeing my mother standing before me.  
  
"What happened Where have I been?."  
  
"Mom!" I yelled, and it was just like what had happened with Emily. I hugged her and she hugged back. It was like I was two years old again, I felt safe, and happy and nothing else seemed to matter. "I thought you were dead!"  
  
"What – what's going on?" my mother asked. "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," I said. "A very long story."  
  
"Mother?" Emily said.  
  
I suddenly snapped back into reality, with the total shock of seeing my mother again I'd completely forgotten about Emily.  
  
Our hug was broken as Emily slowly approached us. Was I seeing things? Was Emily actually being shy? It was then when I realized how much they looked alike, I hadn't realized before how much Emily looked like our mother, and Emily was like a younger version of her.  
  
"Oh my God. Emily?" my mother said seeing Emily. "How long have I been gone?" she approached Emily and brushed some hair out of her face. "What happened to that baby I used to hold in my arms – you're all grown up."  
  
"Yeah, though for the worst," Emily said trying to hold back tears of joy, as a smile grew on her face.  
  
I couldn't believe it, it was an actual smile, not an evil grin, an actual happy smile. I don't believe I've ever seen her smile like that before, not since she was a baby.  
  
The happy reunion was broken up as I looked up and saw the looks the rest of my teammates were giving us. Aside from the Japanese Digidestined and Will, every one was giving Emily a very angry look. I could understand why they would though Emily wasn't exactly a saint, but neither was I and they'd given me a second chance.  
  
I shifted uneasily as Kris approached us. "It's nice to see that you're back, I wasn't very happy with the way we left things. Maybe this time we can be friends instead of trying to kill each other."  
  
"Well I can't promise that we can be friends, but I've learned a lot since I was killed, and I can say that I won't try and kill you anymore. At least not right away."  
  
"I guess I can live with that." Kris said.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" my mother asked.  
  
"I guess I can field that one," Blackgatomon said jumping onto Emily's shoulders, to which Emily welcomed. She really had changed whenever she had done that before Emily just rudely pushed her off. "It would make more sense coming from me anyway. But not here it looks like we're already beginning to draw an audience."  
  
She was right, there was a huge crowd of people just staring at our gathering, and they had probably seen the entire fight.  
  
"You're right," Emily said. "Let's go home."  
  
I smiled as she said that final word. Home, it had been fourteen years since I had actually looked forward to going home, my mother and sister were back! They were actually back, now everything would be okay. Yeah I knew it wouldn't be perfect right away, my mother wouldn't appear and make everything magically perfect again, but it was a start, and that was so much better than what I did have, and now I knew without a doubt that all that fighting and struggle against Evamon was totally worth it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kris  
  
A day had past since Evamon's defeat, since Emily's return, and since the war had ended. I never really found out what happened with Andrew, Emily and their family. I was afraid to ask, Rob had asked Emily and she practically bit his head off. Actually Rob seemed to be really concerned about her, he kept asking if I thought she was going to be okay on the way home yesterday, at first I didn't mind but after the tenth time he asked it started to get annoying.  
  
That wasn't the only thing that was unclear, needless to say a lot of people were talking about what had happened, but no one was really clear of what exactly had happened, and luckily for us we had gotten out of the battle scene and home without anyone confronting us. No one had confirmed anything that had happened, there was still a lot of confusion around town, but that was okay, confusion was good, it meant that no one had recognized us, and no one had known what happened, the last thing we needed were camera crews and news reporters hounding us.  
  
Which brought us to today, the fighting had stopped and the confusion had begun, but confusion was much better than fighting. Tai and the other Japanese Digidestined had stayed with us one last night, and were now getting ready to leave. We found ourselves in the outskirts of town, our Canadian team gathered in one group, and the Japanese team standing in their own group only a few feet away.  
  
Tai and I stepped out of the groups and approached each other.  
  
"So I guess this is finally it huh?" I said we go our separate ways.  
  
Tai was about to say something when a booming voice suddenly interrupted him. "No not quite."  
  
"I know that voice!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Yes it's far from over," a second voice said.  
  
"And I know that voice." I said.  
  
Instinctively we all looked skyward, as we saw a rip of light appear in the sky, almost immediately a giant serpent like Digimon emerged, it looked extremely powerful, but for some reason I trusted it, I didn't think it was going to hurt us.  
  
"Azulongmon!" Davis yelled.  
  
I could only assume that was the giant serpent Digimon's name. After Azulongmon had emerged from the rip of light, a second Digimon emerged as well, one that most of us recognized.  
  
"Baihumon!" I yelled.  
  
"Let us first say that we are very pleased with what you have accomplished," Baihumon said.  
  
"We didn't expect any less or those who were created to rid the world of such dark forces such as Evamon," Azulongmon said.  
  
We didn't need to ask who the other Digimon was, they'd told us enough abut Azulongmon to know, just like they didn't need to ask who Baihumon was, we'd told them enough about him to know.  
  
"What do you mean it's far from over?" Matt asked. "Your not telling us we've got to fight Evamon or someone like him again do you."  
  
"No," Azulongmon said. "The fighting is over, your power is no longer needed."  
  
"Evamon will not be making another appearance," Baihumon said. "We can assure you that he is destroyed."  
  
"Then what do you mean its not over yet?" Elecmon asked, who like the other Digimon had Digivolved over night to their rookie forms.  
  
"It's not over yet because there is still one more thing that needs to be done before the threat is completely over." Azulongmon explained.  
  
"Evamon may be defeated but the force that created him still poses a threat."  
  
"You mean the dark world?" Joe said.  
  
"Yes," Baihumon answered. "The Dark world has existed since the dawn of time, even before Earth existed, and during that time it never once posed a threat to earth or the Digital World."  
  
"That wasn't until Evamon's alter ego Evan Chenk, accidently opened the gate to that Dark World," Azulongmon said. "It was not Evamon himself that was presented the threat, it was the dark beings within the Dark World that attacked him and used his body that threatened both worlds, Evan's intentions were initially good, to unite the two worlds in hope for peace, it was the beings within the Dark World that attacked him and changed him so he threatened the dark world."  
  
"So you're saying we've got to destroy these Dark beings?" Tai asked.  
  
"No!" Baihumon yelled. "Those Dark beings are evil true, but they are just as important as the beings of light that created you. A world that is engulfed in Darkness if horrible, it leads to a world of horror and terror, but a world engulfed in light is just as bad, it leads to unready ness, and eventually destruction. It is the balance of darkness and light that is ideal, both the beings of light and darkness and light are important for the survival of earth and the Digital World."  
  
"These beings should not be destroyed, but rather they should be contained." Azulongmon said. "Thus we need your help to permanently seal off the Dark World, thus no human or Digimon will never be able to enter it again like Evan did and an evil creature like Evamon will never appear again."  
  
"I have a feeling we're not going to like the way you're planning on sealing the Dark World." Dan said.  
  
"To seal the Dark World we will need to take the power of your crests," Baihumon said.  
  
"Last time you did that Evamon got a hold of the crests before they could make a seal!" Tai yelled. "Then we were left defenseless when Ken attacked."  
  
"Yes we admit a mistake was made then," Azulongmon said. "But at that point we assumed that Evamon was defeated, thus we took advantage of it and took your crests, but we have thoroughly searched, Earth, the Dark World and we can assure you that not one trace of Evamon remains. You saw Evamon destroyed with your own eyes didn't you?"  
  
"Okay," Tai said. "All I know is there's a one and a million chance that another human or Digimon will get sucked into the Dark world, but as long as there's that one chance the world is still in danger, and I won't be able to sleep peacefully until there's a zero percent chance of an evil like Evamon appearing again, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to give up my crest so I can sleep peacefully."  
  
"I'm with you Tai," I said. "Sure I won't see Saberleomon again, and I won't be able to Bio Digivolve anymore hey but there's still the Champion state."  
  
One by one the rest of our team slowly agreed, the only one that didn't was Emily, seeing as her crest has gone, all she held now was a blank tag, which was a good thing of course, if her crest of Darkness was gone that meant so was the Darkness within her, which meant she was finally on our side.  
  
"It is nice of you all to offer," Azulongmon said. "But with Evamon defeated the seal to the Dark World is not as strong as it was when the tyrant was alive, not all of your crests are needed we only need eleven to seal the Dark World forever."  
  
"And we have decided to allow the newest Digidestined to keep their crests," Baihumon said. "The eight Canadian Digidestined and Ken owner of the crest of Kindness may keep their crests."  
  
"That's not fair," Davis whined. "How come they get theirs?"  
  
"Uh didn't they just explain why?" Veemon said.  
  
"Stop whining Davis, it's not like we need them anymore." Kari said.  
  
That immediately shut Davis up.  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing," Azulongmon answered as the eleven crests of the Japanese Digidestined floated from their necks up to the height where the two guardian Digimon where floating just before they transformed into a single beam of light that shot into the sky. "That beam is on its way to the Dark World, in a matter of seconds the Dark World will be sealed off as well as any threat of someone succeeding Evamon."  
  
"Thank you Digidestined for saving both worlds. Now that Evamon is defeated your fight is over. Have a nice rest you truly need and deserve it."  
  
With that the two guardian Digimon disappeared into the rip of light, as mysteriously as they had appeared, which immediately closed behind them.  
  
"Well that was a drag," Davis whined. "I finally get a crest and it gets taken away almost as quickly as I got it."  
  
"So I guess this is really it," I said. "Now we go our separate ways."  
  
Tai laughed. "Isn't that what we said after we defeated Diaboromon."  
  
"Looks like this time it actually is over, I mean even the guardians of the Digital World say so."  
  
"Yeah you've got a point, and I've gotta say I've enjoyed leading this team with you, it's been an honour. There's no question why you were chosen to be the leader of your group, you led well you're every bit as good as you think I am." Tai said holding out his hand.  
  
"Thanks," I said shaking his hand. "I can say the same thing about you."  
  
Our handshake eventually broke and Tai went back to his team. Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon, Exveemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved, and the two hopped on the two Digimon's back in two groups of six, as soon took off.  
  
All twelve of our new friends waved as they flew away; while we waved back until eventually they became a dot in the sky.  
  
So this was it our allies from Japan were on their way back home, and the fight was over. But even though they were gone now we were still Digidestined, we were a team, and I knew without a doubt our paths were destined to cross one day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow," Jenn said admiring the new stereo system I'd set up in my room. "When did you get this?"  
  
"A couple days ago," I said. "My parents helped me pay for it as a reward for helping to save the world."  
  
She laughed. "So I guess there is an advantage to having your parents know about this whole thing huh?"  
  
"Yeah of course there is," I said. "You don't have to lie, sneak around, plus when you do good in your job you get cool electronic equipment."  
  
It had been a week since the Japanese Digidestined had left, and what a week! Our town had gone into a huge panic wondering what disaster was going to happen next. The fight with Evamon had officially been declared as a freak tornado, however the majority of the town didn't believe that was true. Different explanations spread throughout the town. Some thought it was some sort of alien attack, some thought it was ghosts, and others claimed what was actually true, that it was a monster attack. There were no solid facts to what had happened, several websites were posted spreading wide and blown rumors, but of all those millions of websites only one was close to true. One, which claimed that an evil force had attacked earth, and a resistance group consisting of twenty kids and twenty monsters stopped them, the same group that had stopped the monster, attacks in Odaiba three years ago.  
  
Fortunately it hadn't mentioned any names, so our private lives remained the same. All our lives had changed as a result of those attacks, but none of which were changed as much as Emily and Andrew's. Things had only gotten better for them. It didn't just get better instantly; this wasn't some sappy fairy tale. Their father was an alcoholic and he couldn't just give it up. The reappearance of their mother had helped though, and after Emily, Andrew, Blackgatomon, and Demidevimon explained everything to both of their parents, things slowly began to get better. They're house was slightly less dilapidated, well it was as good as it could get within a week, within time it could become a decent place to live again, and in a few days their father would be leaving to a clinic to help him get over his drinking problem. Their lives weren't perfect but they had gotten better.  
  
"Hello Kris you in there?" Jenn asked waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Sorry," I said snapping out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Zoned out for a bit."  
  
"So have you tested this stereo out yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," I said approaching my brand new stereo. "I just got it set up this morning. I was hoping the two of us could test it out."  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked as a seductive grin grew on her face.  
  
I didn't say anything; I just pushed play on the stereo beginning a very slow romantic song, then extended my hand. "Care to dance?"  
  
"Love to," she said taking my hand.  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, and we began to dance to the slow song.  
  
"You know this war wasn't been all-great," she said. "But I'm kind of glad it happened."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," I said. "If it hadn't we never would have gotten together. I'd thank Evamon if he wasn't dead."  
  
She giggled as we continued to dance along to the song, however we didn't last for too much longer, soon our lips met into a passionate kiss, and we couldn't concentrate on anything else. As I melted into the kiss I couldn't help but think about what she had just said. She was absolutely right, I was glad the war had happened, it allowed me to meet my best friend Elecmon, and even more friends, and of course the best of all allowed me to get closer to the Jenn, the girl I'd deeply in love with.  
  
The war was over, I had great friends, and I was in the arms of the girl I loved, I could say without a doubt in my mind that my life couldn't possibly get any better.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
And thus Part 3 drags to a close, but don't worry this isn't the final Chapter, you'll get more don't worry, at least eight more chapters, but I have realized that I'm nearing the end…what I'm I going to write when I finish! Aaah! Oh well I'll figure something out. I have no idea when Chapter 40 (and the beginning of Part four) will come out maybe a while maybe soon. You'll just have to see. 


	45. 40 - New Mission New Enemy

Chapter 40 had just gone up as you can plainly see. Thus beginning the 'World Tour' saga of this fic. To all those who are in my fic sorry none of you are in it just yet. This is just an intro Chapter to World tour. Crystal and Angela, expect to be in the next Chapter…and before you read this I have to say I don't own Digimon, I know it might come as a shock to you, but I'm sorry I don't.  
  
Chapter 40: New Mission New Enemy  
  
Jenn  
  
It had been a month since our last battle. One month of total bliss, for once we were actually living in peace, for an entire month we actually lived the lives of normal teenagers, not having to worry about saving the world from monsters, for one month our biggest worries were schoolwork, I think Dan was the only one who wasn't happy about that, needless to say he missed all the fighting. Aside from our Digimon friends our lives had finally returned to normal. Even Andrew and Emily had managed to regain their normal life, which they hadn't had for fourteen years. Their mother managed to find a good job, it was hard to get one after being "dead" for fourteen years. Their father was still recovering in the clinic, but we'd heard he was only about a month away from recovery.  
  
Andrew was now more open to socializing, and was actually willing to hang out with us, sometimes he was actually friendly. Emily was a different story; she hadn't changed a whole lot since she'd returned. She'd given up enslaving, torturing and killing innocent Digimon, but she was still as cold and mean as ever she wasn't very friendly. Every once and a while she'd tag along with Andrew and hang out with us, but she would never say anything, she'd just keep an angry look on her face, either that or find some way to insult us. Her family was returned to normal but I don't thing that was going to change her anytime soon.  
  
But aside from her everything else was paradise, this past month being with Kris was just perfect, we spent almost every waking moment together, of course we had even before we got together, but it was never as good as this. I'd never had a relationship like this before; he was my best friend and my boyfriend at the same time, it was perfect, just like the present moment.  
  
I had just recently woken up, as my eyes met the clock, which read six AM. Perfect, that still left us hours to stay like this, not enough if you asked me. We were lying in his bed, his loving arms around me holding me close, and sleeping very soundly, it was just too perfect. His parents had gone out of town for some Christmas work thing, I wasn't quite sure what it was I don't think Kris was either, but that didn't really matter. All that matters was that I was with him right now.  
  
We hadn't done anything serious last night, all we'd done was kiss and cuddle the way we were doing right now. Yet the entire night my mind had wandered and I thought if we would. I was pretty surprised when he had asked me to stay over, it wouldn't have been the first time, but it would be the first time since we had become an official couple, and I had no ideas what his intentions where in inviting me over. Whether they where so we could take our relationship to the next level and sleep together, or simply so we could cuddle like this, though if he had suggested that we have sex I probably wouldn't have objected.  
  
We had been only dating for a little over a month, and yeah that seemed a little to soon to be even considering having sex, actually I had thought that myself when Kris and I first started going out, but then as we got closer and the relationship got even more intense the idea of us sleeping together seemed to feel even more right, even if it had only been a little over a month because we'd been friends for so long it seemed like we'd been going out all our lives.  
  
The truth was I was really hoping that Kris would make a move tonight, hoping he would, but not expecting it. He was way to shy to try something like that; it was something that I'd probably have to do, not that I minded of course his shyness was one of the reasons I cared for him so much. I'd even debated making the first move myself, that's why I'd had protection. My eyes met my backpack, which contained my small round and flat protection, birth control pills. I'd been taking shortly after the battle with Evamon. That's when I first began to consider taking our relationship to the next step.  
  
I had gotten a pretty big scare when my Mom found them in my pocket while she was doing the laundry. For a second I thought I was dead, but all she was that she was proud of me for being responsible, and to make sure that I never mentioned it to my father. Later I learned that my mother had lost her virginity at about my age, she probably would have considered herself a hypocrite if she'd told me not to.  
  
I slowly faded out of my thoughts as I felt the warm body beside me began to stir.  
  
"Morning," Kris said kissing the back of my neck. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Christmas Eve actually," I corrected.  
  
He only laughed cuddled closer to me, again lovingly kissing my neck. As he held me closer I could instantly feel any doubts melt away, I knew now, it felt right, now was definitely the right time.  
  
I slowly rolled around so I was facing him and drew him into a very passionate kiss. I rolled us over and positioned myself on top of him, right before breaking the kiss. Still on top of him I sat up, and nervously straddled his hips.  
  
"Kris," I said. "I think it's time we take this relationship to the next level. I think we should -"  
  
I froze in mid sentence I couldn't even say it. I couldn't believe this, Kris was supposed to be the shy one here not me.  
  
"We should…?" he said knowing perfectly well what I meant.  
  
I smiled seductively, placing my hands on the bottom of my nightgown. "I think you know what I mean."  
  
He blushed bright red but still grew a grin on his face. "Yeah I believe I do."  
  
I started to pull my nightgown up, but only reached halfway up my stomach before the door suddenly swung open.  
  
Acting purely on instinct I let my nightgown drop again, and reluctantly rolled off my boyfriend.  
  
Cam came rushing into the room running up to the bed, and started pulling on the covers.  
  
"Kris! Jenn!" he yelled pulling on the covers. "You have to come quick! See what's on TV."  
  
"Cam!" Kris said with gritted teeth. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"  
  
"It's vacation," Cam said. "You can't waist it by sleeping. Besides you have to wake up and see what's happening."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt – whatever you were doing," Elecmon said walking into the room.  
  
"You've got to see this now!" Penguinmon said also walking into the room.  
  
"This better be good," I said getting up from the bed.  
  
Kris followed my lead, and also got up, and we followed Cam, Elecmon, and Penguinmon downstairs and into the living room.  
  
"See there!" Cam said pointing to the TV.  
  
I groggily to adjust my eyes to the light of the TV, but they instantly snapped open as I saw pictures of Digimon attacking and destroying the buildings that I recognized as part of our town. Not very powerful Digimon, none over the Champion level, but I really didn't like what was going on.  
  
"….a month ago similar monster attacks occurred and were thought to have ended after the month of peace." The reporter said on the TV. "Many believe that these attacks may be related to the freak tornado attack last month and…"  
  
"See!" Cam yelled. "It's important! Those monsters are back!"  
  
"Not again!" I yelled. "No way, Evamon can't be back! We saw him die, even the guardian Digimon said he was dead."  
  
"You know, I don't think this is Evamon," Kris said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Elecmon asked.  
  
"Look at those Digimon," Kris said pointing to the pictures on the screen. "There's no order to the way they're attacking, when Elecmon's minions attacks, there was at least some sort of order to the chaos, but here they're just random attacks. This isn't Elecmon's style."  
  
"You're right," Penguinmon said. "Also they don't have the same look on their faces that Evamon's minions have, they look more confused and scared than the angry looks that Evamon's minions had."  
  
"So what is this then?" I asked. "Some sort of new enemy?"  
  
"Possibly," Kris said. "But what I'm thinking is that Evamon left the balance still undisturbed and it's letting Digimon into the real world somehow, and their confused and scared, I think it's time we got everyone on the phone, it's time to send those Digimon home."  
  
"Are you and Elecmon going to kick some monster butt again?" Cam asked excited.  
  
"Sure are bud," Kris said patting his little brother on the head.  
  
Kris made his way to the phone with Elecmon at his side, and his little brother bouncing around him saying random cute little kid things.  
  
I sighed. "So much for what I had planned."  
  
Penguinmon and I joined Kris, Elecmon and Cam. It looked like what we thought was over was starting all over again.  
  
* * *  
  
We managed to get a hold of everyone on the phone, everyone was going to head to town separately and deal with the Digimon they encountered. So far this didn't look to serious just a couple of Champion Digimon to take care of, though that didn't mean we still weren't on our guard. If this was a new and powerful enemy we needed to be careful.  
  
Kris and I were now inside Armyleomon's dome, flying above our town with Penguinmon hiding on his head.  
  
"Getting anything yet?" I asked Kris.  
  
"As a matter of fact I just did," Kris answered looking at the radar of his D3. "I'm picking up about a dozen Digimon just below us"  
  
"Should I land and take care of them?" Armyleomon asked.  
  
"Take a look," Kris said pointing down at about a dozen dog like Digimon, Gazimon, all holding some sort of produce. "They're only rookies, and all their doing is stealing fruit from the supermarket, they're not causing all that much damage, what I'm worried about are two or three Snimon ahead destroying buildings just ahead."  
  
"So we're going ahead?"  
  
"Actually come to think of it I think you better land, in that alley over there."  
  
"Alright," Armyleomon said veering to the left and without asking he landed in the alley like Kris had asked him to. Armyleomon's dome opened  
  
"Okay everybody out," Kris said.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to bother with the Gazimon just yet," I said climbing out and jumping to the ground, right before picking up Penguinmon and held her in my arms.  
  
"I'm not," Kris said as the dome suddenly slammed shut with him still inside.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" I yelled.  
  
"Sorry Jenn, you know I love you, but I can't take you with me, Armyleomon and I can't fight to our full potential with you with us."  
  
"What are you talking about? Penguinmon can Digivolve and help you!"  
  
"Jenn if I were you I'd take a look at your D3."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll get your answer when you look."  
  
I sighed as I took my Digivice out of my pocket turning it to radar mode. I saw one and a half Digimon aside from our own, as well as one black dot in the center, if the scale was correct it was in the town square, (or what used to be the town square) exactly where we'd defeated Evamon.  
  
"I'm assuming you know what that block dot is after what happened in Japan," he said.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "It's a control spire…so that's why you don't want me to come, because Penguinmon can't Digivolve."  
  
"Yeah, so it's better that you stay here where it's safe, Armyleomon and I can handle those Snimon."  
  
"Kris you can't beat six Champion Digimon. I'll admit for a Champion Armyleomon is tough but he's not that tough."  
  
"I'm aware of that, but right now those Digimon are destroying our town, and probably hurting innocent people, and Armyleomon is the only Digimon capable of taking them on, so it's not like I have a choice."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry, coincidently the Snimon are very close to the Control Spire, hopefully we'll be able to take it out before the Snimon can take us out. Keep on eye on your D3 when that black dot disappears it's your cue for Penguinmon to Digivolve and give me some backup. Oh and here take this." He removed his laptop from his backup and handed it to me. "If you get into trouble use the instant messenger program to contact me on my D-Terminal."  
  
"Okay," I said reluctantly. I didn't like the idea of him rushing of to certain danger, but I'd gotten used to it.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed. I love you."  
  
He blew a kiss through the dome, and gave a wave goodbye. "I love you too."  
  
Armyleomon's engines fired up and they were in the air on their way to the square.  
  
"He does that a lot doesn't he?" Penguinmon said.  
  
"Yeah too much," I said. "But it's something I've got to expect when he's the leader of the of the Digidestined. At least most of the time I get to face that danger with him."  
  
It wasn't long before something happened, but not with Kris, the black dot still remained on my Digivice. We both heard a scream coming from outside the alley.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Penguinmon said.  
  
I don't care if Kris had told me to stay here, there were Gazimon out there, and even though they were only rookies to a human they were dangerous. I rushed to the edge of the alley and Penguinmon and I peaked our heads around the corner.  
  
The scream had come from a teenage girl; she looked like she was about seventeen, and was surrounded by Gazimon who were firing bolts of electricity from their eyes at the girl's feet and laughing.  
  
"Those sure looks like they could be Evamon's minions," I said. "The way they're torturing that girl."  
  
"Nah, they're just Gazimon, they've never been very polite even free ones act this way. They're not bad just trouble makers."  
  
"Then let's end their trouble."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean yeah they're only rookies, but so am I, and there's twelve of them."  
  
"We don't need to beat them," I said. "Just turn their attention from that innocent girl to us."  
  
"And what do we do after we have their attention?"  
  
"By then Kris should have destroyed the control spire and you can Digivolve and easily beat them."  
  
"That's a little risky isn't it?"  
  
"I know it's risky, but right now Kris is risking his life to save innocent people, and I know that he'd want me to do the same."  
  
"Okay," my Digimon said. "But I still think it's dangerous."  
  
"Of course it's dangerous what part of this war isn't, let's just do it."  
  
We acted immediately and jumped out of the alley.  
  
"Ice Slide!" Penguinmon yelled firing her attack, which hit one of the Gazimon in the back and sent him slamming into a building freezing him to it.  
  
Our plan had worked the Gazimon turned to us and their eyes locked in an angry stare, only moments before they angrily charged us.  
  
I took my Digivice out of my pocket and turned it to radar mode. "Uh oh." I said after seeing the black dot was still on the screen.  
  
"You better not be telling me that the control spires still up?" Penguinmon said.  
  
"Yeah kind of."  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea!"  
  
The Gotsumon continued to charge, Penguinmon used her Ice Slide for a while, and it managed to take out a couple of them, but soon they had either managed to counter them with their own attacks, or just plain dodge them. They were getting even closer, and yeah they were only rookies, but there were a lot of them.  
  
"The laptop!" Penguinmon yelled. "Use the laptop call Kris for help."  
  
"Yeah good point," I said popping open the laptop. "Now where does Kris keep this instant messenger pro-"  
  
"Electric Thunder shock!" one of the Gazimon yelled firing electricity from his ears which hit the my right hand that held my Digivice out of my hand, acting quickly I managed to catch it on top of the laptop. As it hit the laptop both started to react.  
  
"A Digiport." I said.  
  
"We could use it to escape," Penguinmon said.  
  
"I've got a better idea, hold this," I said handing Penguinmon the laptop. I held my Digivice up to the laptop. "Digiport open."  
  
It all happened like we'd seen it before, a glowing white light, but this time I stepped out of the way of the light instead of letting it suck me in. Penguinmon got the idea and held the laptop of to the charging Gazimon, which were immediately sucked into the Digiport, and into the Digital World.  
  
"That was easy enough," Penguinmon said.  
  
"Yeah, a lot more humane too. We don't have to destroy them."  
  
"Bone Boomerang!" a familiar voice yelled from behind us.  
  
"What now?" I groaned turning to the direction of the voice.  
  
Behind us there were three Mojyamon running a mock smashing vehicles and the windows to stores.  
  
"It never ends does it?" Penguinmon said.  
  
"What's going on? I thought Mojyamon were friendly. The ones I met in Emily and Andrew's base sure were."  
  
"They are," Penguinmon said. "This just proves its not Evamon that's behind this, I think Kris's theory was correct, somehow they stumbled into our world and are just lost and confused and don't know how to handle this."  
  
"Then let's do what Kris said and send them home." I yelled running up to the Mojyamon. "Hey guys! Remember me?"  
  
Without warning one of the Mojyamon through one of his bones at me, just as Penguinmon pushed me out of the way.  
  
"Don't you remember me Mojyamon? I helped save you from Emily's base."  
  
The three Mojyamon didn't seem to recognize me and began approaching me with an angry look on their face.  
  
"Leave her alone," Penguinmon said jumping between the Mojyamon and I.  
  
"Raaaar!" the lead Mojyamon roared tossing Penguinmon aside and stepping closer to me. He raised his bone and brought it down hard. I just barely managed to get out of the way as the bone cracked the pavement. I rolled out of the way of a second bone, unfortunately at the same time sending the laptop sliding out of my hands. I began to get up to try and retrieve it but was stopped as the third Mojyamon jumped in front of it. Great…now how was I supposed to send them back.  
  
"Come on you don't want to hurt me," I said. "I – I'm one of the Digidestined remember. You look up to me."  
  
Mojyamon only sneered as he raised his bone. I honestly didn't expect what happened next.  
  
"Lightning paw!" Blackgatomon yelled, as she seemed to magically materialize in front of Mojyamon her electrified paw hitting Mojyamon in the face, causing the icy Digimon to fall to the ground.  
  
"Cat's eye hypnosis!" Blackgatomon yelled firing laser beams from her eyes each one hitting one of the two remaining Digimon in the stomach, which like the first two fell to the ground.  
  
The fallen Mojyamon revealed Emily who now held Kris's laptop.  
  
"I didn't ever expect you to save me," I said giving her an evil glare.  
  
"Likewise," she replied. "But don't consider it a compliment or anything, I'm only here because I've been bored the past month with all this peace. I needed some action for once, even if for once I'm fighting on the opposite side. Now are you going to open the Digiport and send them back or do you want me to tell Blackgatomon to finish them off."  
  
I didn't break the evil stare I was giving her, like I said she hadn't changed very much, she was still willing to kill, but at least now she gave the Mojyamon a chance to live.  
  
I held my Digivice up to the computer. "Digiport open." Just like the Gazimon had the three Mojyamon were sucked into the Digiport transporting them back to the Digital World.  
  
"So are you going to help your boyfriend anytime soon?" she asked.  
  
"What?" I yelled pulling out my Digivice.  
  
"The control spires been down for about five minutes now." She said. "And there's about half a dozen Digimon closing in on them."  
  
As I switched my D3 into radar mode I realized she was right, the black dot was gone now and there were about six Digmon who had Kris and Armyleomon trapped in a circle and where closing in fast.  
  
"Penguinmon Warp Digivolve now!" I commanded.  
  
"Warp Digivolve? Isn't Parrotmon enough?"  
  
"Probably, but I'm not taking any chances when it comes to Kris's life, now just Warp Digivolve."  
  
Penguinmon nodded as my crest and D3 began to glow.  
  
"Penguinmon Warp Digivolved to…………………..Eaglemon!"  
  
I turned to Emily. "I assume you want to-" I stopped talking when I realized both her and Blackgatomon were gone.  
  
'Where'd she go?" Eaglemon asked. "Not even I noticed she left."  
  
"Doesn't matter, it a good thing actually. I know she's not into the Digimon Empress thing anymore, but I still don't want her going anywhere near Kris. Let's just forget her and go."  
  
Eaglemon nodded and took off into the air. Traveling at half full speed we reached the town square within seconds, and saw exactly what we expected to see Kris and Armyleomon surrounded by six Snimon.  
  
"Cross Wing!" Eaglemon yelled bringing her wings together and firing a golden beam.  
  
The beam eventually split into six smaller beams, hitting the Snimon with amazing accuracy. Eaglemon had lowered the normal power of her attack; they were at a fraction of their full power. If they had been hit by a full power attack it would have killed them instantly instead it just hurt them enough you they were dazed and began to fall.  
  
"You know what to do Eaglemon."  
  
Indeed she did she dove under all the falling Snimon. I quickly opened the Digiport and sucked the six Digimon inside.  
  
"Took you long enough," Kris said as Armyleomon flew down to our level. He was obviously scared. His face was sweaty and he was panting heavily.  
  
"Sorry, we hit a little snag." I said as my eyes darted temporarily to Emily and Blackgatomon.  
  
"Interesting, you found a way to send them back," Kris said. "Great! We're going to need it. There are a lot more Digimon to get back to the Digital World. I've got about an e-mail on my D-Terminal from ever member of our team, they managed to subdue some of them after we destroyed the control spire but they have no idea what to do with them."  
  
I sighed. "So our job is to go around town and use your laptop to send them back to the Digital World?"  
  
"That's the gist of it." Kris said.  
  
I sighed a second time. "A Digidestined's work is never done."  
  
* * *  
  
It was about an hour later, during which Kris, Armyleomon, Eaglemon and I had met up with the others and sent the Digimon they had cornered back to the Digital world without incident. None of them had any difficulty with them, none of the Digimon were over the Champion level, so even when there were groups of them their Digimon just Digivolved to their Ultimate level and easily subdued them long enough for us to show up and send them back home. After we had done that we had all gathered during in the deserted spot in the outskirts of town, the same spot where he had said goodbye to our Japanese allies.  
  
"So basically this is what we're dealing with," Dan said after hearing Kris's explanations. "Innocent Digimon that just happened to stumble into the real world because Evamon disturbed the balance between the two worlds?"  
  
"Well it's a theory," Kris said. "It's not necessarily true, but it does look like it's true. I mean none of those Digimon who were attacking didn't seem to have any order to their attacks like Evamon's minions, they just randomly attacked and caused trouble, it looked to me like they were just confused and scared."  
  
"But if they stumbled through a stray Digiport once who's to say it won't happen again?" Rob asked.  
  
"That's kind of the problem we're faced with," Kris said. "They probably will, and ever once and a while we'll have Digimon popping up here all over again."  
  
"So every couple of days we're going to have to do through this again!" Janine yelled.  
  
"Only for a while," Elecmon said speaking for Kris. "See Tai told us that when Apocalymon was defeated and things calmed down for a while the balance of the two worlds that had been disturbed by the Dark Masters was disturbed for a while but slowly began to balance out, and it returned to normal, that was until Evamon attacked again and disturbed it even more than it was before."  
  
"So basically with each passing day there will be less and less Digimon until there are none at all?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah that's basically the idea." I said.  
  
"You're close," a familiar voice said in the distance, which we now knew pretty well, Baihumon.  
  
He didn't appear in his traditional way this time, he materialized in front of us, his giant paws making a thud as they landed on the ground.  
  
"Oh no," Gizamon said. "I don't like the look of this. Whenever you show up it means there's a big enemy we've got to face."  
  
"Once again you're close," Baihumon said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "What's happening?"  
  
"You were correct about the Digimon attacking because they were lost and confused, however they didn't just stumble upon Digiports, they were opened for them and pushed them through."  
  
"Who?" All sixteen of our voices boomed at the same time.  
  
"Jenn, Sean I believe you met some of his minions in Japan."  
  
"Oh my God," I yelled. "He's right, when Kris and Andrew were fighting Diaboromon Sean, Yolei, Cody, and I ran into their minions Arukenemon, and Mummymon, they did mention their master, and that he was even stronger than Evamon."  
  
"You don't have to worry about him being stronger than Evamon," Baihumon said. "Mummymon and Arukenemon are just arrogant their master isn't half as strong as Evamon was, in fact you won't even have to deal with him, that is something that the Japanese Digidestined can deal with alone. You do still have a job to do."  
  
"And that would be?" Dan asked.  
  
"As you know Digimon have begun appearing in the real world, but it isn't just here, Digiports around the world have opened releasing hundreds of lost and confused Digimon into the world. In twelve locations, so far two of those have been closed, the one here which you closed, and the one in Japan which the Japanese Digidestined closed."  
  
"And the others?" Kris asked.  
  
"The ten others are in America, Mexico, Brazil, France, England, Egypt, Russia, China, Italy, and Australia."  
  
"How are we supposed to close all those before any serious damage can be caused?" Andrew asked. "It would take us a whole day just to get to one of the locations, and by then the Digimon could have cause some serious damage."  
  
"That is why I'm here," Baihumon said. "The Japanese Digidestined was presented with the same problem about an hour ago, before their guardian Azulongmon presented them with one of his Digicores, which allowed Paildramon to Digivolve to Imperialdramon, an incredibly fast Digimon able to travel around the world within minutes. They are already on their way to close the Digiports in Mexico, America, France, Russia, China, and Australia. It is up to you to close the other four Digiports in Italy, England, Brazil and Egypt, and I'm going to give you a way to get there." One of the balls that were surrounding Baihumon's waist hovered away from its orbit at his waist and in front of his face. "I present you with my Digicore, Elecmon if you would please Armor Digivolve I will use it."  
  
"Alright," Elecmon said not asking any questions. "Kris? Got the egg?"  
  
"Got it," Kris said popping open his D-Terminal. "Digi – Armor energize!"  
  
"Elecmon Armor Digivolved to…………………Armyleomon!"  
  
"Now!" Baihumon said.  
  
The Digicore that hovered in front of his face began to glow shooting beams of blue light from it, all of which converged on Armyleomon, engulfing him in light.  
  
"Armyleomon mode changed to………………..Commercial Mode!"  
  
I stared in awe as the light cleared and Armyleomon's new form was revealed. He was about ten times bigger than the original Armyleomon, about the size of a commercial airplane, and the dome that was on his back was much bigger, it could now fit much more people than just one or two that were close, and you could stand up in it and still have the glass only a foot above your head. It even had very comfortable looked seats lined up in it. His wings had grown in length, and had lost the missiles replaced with two extra jet engines; actually aside from the size and the much comfier dome on his back he looked just like the old Armyleomon.  
  
"That turned out much better than I thought," Baihumon said. "You even have reclining seats in there, while the Japanese Digidestined have to ride on a windy Imperialdramon you get the luxury of a Digimon with the equivalent of a first class commercial jet."  
  
"Wow!" Dan said. "Now that is style. This is going to be a very comfortable ride around the world."  
  
"Enjoy you're trip Digidestined," Baihumon said. "Remember, you have four stops around the world. Brazil, Italy, Egypt, and England. Close the Digiports there and your job will be finished, just leave the rest to the Japanese Digidestined."  
  
Kris nodded and gave a salute as Baihumon simply disappeared in the same way that he had appeared.  
  
"I'm assuming we're doing this now," I said. "There's not really much time to waist is there?"  
  
"Nope sure isn't," Armyleomon said. "Come on let's go, I want to try out this cool new body."  
  
"Don't worry, you're short wait is over," Kris said. "We're going now."  
  
"Wait!" Someone yelled from behind us, we recognized that voice instantly as Emily's.  
  
It was confirmed as we turned around and saw Emily with Blackgatomon on her shoulder's approaching us.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Dan asked very coldly.  
  
"She is coming with you," Emily said just as cold you.  
  
"Why are you suddenly interested in doing the right thing?" I asked. Maybe it sounded mean, but after all the things she'd done she deserved it.  
  
"Look, I saw your little chat with your kitty cat friend there, and I'm coming with you. Not because I want to help or anything, just because – well I've been bored okay."  
  
"I don't think so," Dan said. "Letting Andrew into our group was one thing, but you! Andrew thought the whole thing was a game, you knew it was real and you still tortured and killed innocent Digimon. There isn't anyway any of us are going to let you come along."  
  
For once I was in total agreement with Dan, sure Emily seemed to have given up her evil ways as the Digimon Empress, but I could safely say she wasn't a very trustworthy person. She wasn't stupid either, she knew she couldn't beat us the way she was now Blackgatomon couldn't even Digivolve, compared to even one of our Digimon's Ultimate forms she was nothing, she could just be biding our time gaining our trust and waiting for the right moment to attack, just like Hitler had done.  
  
I could tell by looking at the others eyes that they pretty much agreed with me, they did not want her coming along, with the exception of maybe Rob, he just kind of looked away and avoided everyone else's gaze  
  
"Alright, come on." Kris said much to everyone's shock. "If you want feel free."  
  
"What?!" fourteen voices yelled.  
  
"Kris, are you nuts?" Dan yelled.  
  
"We gave Andrew a second chance," Kris said. "And look how well that turned out. It wouldn't be fair if we didn't give Emily that same chance."  
  
"You know her! You know what she's done!" Sean yelled. "She's not like Andrew!"  
  
"Everyone just shut up!" Rob yelled. "Stop fighting, you want solid proof if she's trust worthy or not. You all saw her crest it's gone. If she had bad intentions and planned to stab us in the back then there would still be pure darkness in her heart, and thus she'd have her crest, but in case you noticed it's gone. So I think we can give her a second chance, or are Kris and I the only ones who have seen that."  
  
We all stared blankly at Rob, probably the same question running through our heads. 'Why did he just stick up for Emily'? The stares stopped quickly, the others probably came to the assumption that he had stuck up for her because of what he had just said her crest of Darkness was gone, which was true that was probably one of the reasons, but I had a suspicion that there was some other reason he had stuck up for her, I mean if it was just for that one reason he wouldn't have gotten so angry about it and told us to shut up.  
  
"Fine," Dan grumbled. "But if she shows even one hint of betrayal don't expect me to stick around for very long."  
  
"Thank you," Emily said smugly satisfied she'd won the argument.  
  
"Ok now that your argument has finally settled let's get going," Saberleomon said as his dome slid open and a ramp slid down his side. "It's time to board Armyleomon airlines."  
  
Without too much hesitation, we all climbed up the ramp and into the dome, I took a seat in the front next to Kris. Keeping an eye on Emily making sure she didn't sit any where near us. I still didn't like that she was even coming with us. Maybe I was being paranoid, but still after all the things she had done I had a right to be.  
  
Armyleomon slowly began to hover above the ground.  
  
"Please keep your seatbelts fastened and your seats in the full upright position during takeoff," he said. "And if you feel the need to vomit, please don't, the floor was just waxed."  
  
The engines on the wings activated and we thrust forward at an incredible speed, and thus began our World Tour.  
  
---------------------------  
  
There we go the intro is done, and in case your wondering this won't be like the World Tour from the series, the first couple Chapters will be, however this will slowly develop an actual plot, unlike the one from the series which ended kind of abruptly. Anyway…I'm hoping to have it up maybe…well I better not say because I might not be able to beat that deadline.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 41: Mission One Italy 


	46. 41 - Making the Stops

This Chapter is out earlier than I thought, and I'm sorry but I'm breaking a few promises, I promised that Crystal and Angela would be in it, sadly their not I changed the fic from my original plan, but I promise that they're be in the next one, oh yeah I don't own Digimon.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 41: Making the Stops  
  
Kris  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Dan whined.  
  
"We only took off five minutes ago," Armyleomon said.  
  
"I'm just wondering."  
  
"It'll take an extra minute for each time you ask that question," Armyleomon said.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Our first stop is going to be Brazil since it's the closest, I thought that we should split up for this mission a team of two each take a country."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Will asked. "I mean we fight best as a team it might not be a good idea to split up."  
  
"Don't worry, this isn't as serious a mission as all the others, we're not out to defeat some virtually unstoppable evil this time. All we're doing is helping a few lost Digimon find their way home, so we won't need the full force, and it would be much faster if we split up, and we need to do this fast the more time we give these Digimon in our world the more time we give them to get more confused and scared, and therefore more time for them to do damage."  
  
"So basically you and Armyleomon will drop all of us off at three countries and you'll take the one we stop at?" Rob said.  
  
"That's the basic idea," I said. "Who wants to take the first stop in the Brazilian rainforest?"  
  
"The rainforest!" Sean yelled. "Me definitely! I've been interested in the rainforest since I was a little kid! I'd love to actually see it."  
  
"I'm not sure about that," I said. "The rainforest can be a dangerous place especially -"  
  
"Especially for what?" Sean yelled. "Just because I'm a little younger than the rest of you?"  
  
"Six years younger," I said. "That's a pretty big difference."  
  
"Kris, I'm Digidestined, you've never cared about my age before, besides aside from you and maybe Jenn I'm one of the strongest of the group, don't forget Tapirmon can Digivolve to Mega."  
  
"I'll make sure he's okay," Tapirmon said. "I have so far, don't worry about it."  
  
"Plus, he won't be alone," Rob said. "You need to send a team of four down there and Gotsumon and I can go with them."  
  
"Okay," I said. "You've convinced me, and it's settled, for the first stop at Brazil Sean, Tapirmon, Rob and Gotsumon will go and take care of the Digimon down there."  
  
There weren't any objections to my plan so we decided that's the way we were going to go about it, and we just sat comfortably as Armyleomon flew toward our first stop, Brazil. It was amazing how fast Armyleomon was moving, the ground was literately invisible, not because we were so high up but because we were so high up the ground was so blurred it was impossible to see. It looked like we were flying through space but still felt like we were zooming along on an airplane.  
  
"Hey Kris?" Jenn said snapping me out of my train of thought. "Do you have anything to eat? As you know I skipped breakfast."  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "I always keep an extra candy bar or Too in my backpack, it's not exactly healthy but it's food."  
  
I pulled my backpack onto my lap and opened it out, pulling out my laptop, to search for the spare candy bars I always kept in it, but after I moved my laptop I noticed there were a few extra items in there. I pulled them out to discover that I had three extra laptops.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Jenn asked upon seeing the laptops.  
  
"They just kind of appeared there," I said. "But I think I have an idea of who put them there."  
  
I piled the three extra computers on my lap and placed my own laptop on top of them and popped it open, checking my e-mail immediately. I wasn't surprised to find out that I had new mail, three new pieces of mail to be exact.  
  
The first two were just Spam I deleted them immediately; I really needed to upgrade my Junk mail filter. Next I clicked on the third message, which was from an unknown sender. Of course it was only unknown to the computer, I knew exactly who it was from.  
  
The second the e-mail was opened a tiny animated Baihumon jumped across the screen.  
  
"Since you're reading this I'm sure you noticed the extra items you've recently acquired, you'll probably all find yourselves in situations where you'll need a computer to send the Digimon back to the Digital World, and of course you only have one, so I've given you a small present, three new laptop AOL ready with satellite modem, three hundred free hours too. Just make sure you use them to open a Digiport and not play solitaire. Use them well Digidestined farewell." After that the animated tiger Digimon finished speaking it disappeared off the screen and the e-mail closed.  
  
"Nice," Dan said lending over my seat from his own behind me. "Nice of the old kitty to give us these, so each team is going to get one right?"  
  
"I guess," I said. "It's a good thing Baihumon gave them to us, I hadn't thought that the rest of you wouldn't have a computer to open a Digiport with."  
  
"What I'm curious about is why he didn't just give them to us when he was here," Gizamon said.  
  
"He's a mystical being," Emily said coldly from her seat as far away from the rest of us as possible, not even bothering to look in our direction. "They don't like to just do things simply. They prefer to creep you out by making them magically appear, like Evamon always did. Light or Dark mystical beings are all the same."  
  
"What was that I heard?" Dan said. "Did the Digimon Empress just make a joke?"  
  
"It wasn't a joke!" Emily yelled. "I was complaining."  
  
"Sounded like a joke to me," Dan said.  
  
"Shut up!" Emily yelled, she looked like she was about ready to get up and make Dan shut up.  
  
"Will you two stop it!" Dan yelled. "Dan you know better than to annoy Emily like that, the rest of us can tolerate it but she's -" Rob froze as he noticed Emily staring daggers at him.  
  
"Go ahead!" she yelled. "I'm what? Why do I deserve special treatment?"  
  
Rob only stared for a moment as he tried to think of something to say. "I just better shut up before I dig myself in even deeper than I already am."  
  
"Good answer." Emily said turning her head back to the window.  
  
"Now not I've been reminded that she's here, what exactly are we going to do with her?" Dan asked.  
  
"What do you mean what are we going to do with her?" I said. "She's part of the team she's going to join us."  
  
"You are aware I can hear you!" Emily yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," Dan said. "I mean we're going to four different locations, well originally with the eight Digimon and eight Digidestined we would send two Digidestined and two Digimon to each location, but with Emily and Blackgatomon here we've got an extra Digimon and Digidestined, which means there's going to be at one team of six. My question is who gets stuck with her?"  
  
Emily shot Dan a death stare, which Dan being Dan easily ignored.  
  
I don't think any of us expected anyone except Andrew to actually volunteer, which is why everyone was shocked as Rob stood up immediately after Dan stopped volunteered.  
  
"She can come with us to Brazil."  
  
"What?!" Sean Tapirmon and Gotsumon all yelled while everyone else stared at him in shock.  
  
"Why would you want her to come with us?" Sean asked.  
  
"Why not?" Rob asked. "Am I the only one aside from Kris who thinks she might actually have changed?"  
  
There wasn't a word spoken not that anyone aside from myself wouldn't have instantly said 'yes' but they all saw the angry look on Emily's face and didn't want to say anything.  
  
"Just give her a chance okay," Rob said. "Like Kris said no one liked the idea of Andrew joining originally and look how good that turned out, I think it's only fair that we give her the same chance. I know what she did was a lot worse than what Andrew did but she still deserves that second chance, and I don't know about you guys but I'm going to give her that second chance, and Emily, if you want to come to Brazil with us feel free."  
  
"I don't see why not," she said not changing her cold bitter tone of voice. "It's not like anyone else is going to at least tolerate me aside from my brother, and it would be a nice change of pace to team up with someone besides him."  
  
"Great," Rob said. "It's settled then, unless Gotsumon, Tapirmon or Sean have any objections."  
  
They didn't, none that they said out loud anyway, I could tell by the looks on their faces that they weren't too happy about Emily coming with them, but even Sean the holder of the crest of Persistence was to afraid of Emily to say anything.  
  
"We've come to stop number one," Armyleomon said as he began to descend towards the ground.  
  
Armyleomon had found a small clearing within the rainforest, and landed in the center of it, luckily aside from a few animals it was deserted so no one saw a giant half lion half commercial airplane landing in the middle of the rainforest.  
  
"Good luck guys," Armyleomon said as his dome slid open, and he extended his ramp.  
  
"Make sure you're careful," I said. "It's dangerous in that rainforest, a lot of animals that want to make you lunch."  
  
"Nothing we haven't dealt with before," Gotsumon said. "We'll be fine."  
  
Everyone except Emily and Blackgatomon gave a wave goodbye as they walked down the ramp and walked into the rainforest.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight Armyleomon retracted his ramp and closed his dome and began to fly again.  
  
"Next stop Egypt." My Digimon said as his engines activated and we shot forward full speed.  
  
There wasn't very much conversation between Brazil and Egypt, we flew for about the same amount of time we had on our way to Brazil.  
  
"We're approaching Egypt," Armyleomon said. Out of curiosity who's getting off here?"  
  
"Who wants to deal with the harsh hot Egyptian weather?" I said.  
  
"I'll do it," Andrew said. "You live with my father for fourteen years and nothing seems harsh."  
  
"I'll go with you," Will volunteered. "It would be more interesting to see the pyramids and the Sphinx than the Leaning Tower of Pisa or Big Ben."  
  
"Alright," I said. "So Will, Dokunemon, Andrew and Demidevimon will take Egypt."  
  
"And we're here," Armyleomon said beginning to descend.  
  
The second his metallic paws hit the sand his dome slid open and he extended his ramp. We'd landed a couple miles away from a very large city and next to a highway leading into that city, I found out later that it was actually Cairo. We waved goodbye as Will, Andrew and their Digimon left like the others did, I was pretty surprised how Will was able to handle himself in the sand with his wheelchair like it was as smooth as pavement, I guess he was used to it.  
  
Soon Armyleomon's ramp retracted and his dome closed.  
  
"So where to next," Armyleomon asked.  
  
"England," I answered.  
  
"What?!" Dan yelled. "If we're going to England next, that means you and Jenn get Italy. Why do you get Italy?  
  
""What's the difference?" I asked.  
  
"I just want to go to Italy that's all."  
  
"Well I'm the leader and I say that Jenn and I are going to Italy."  
  
Both Jenn and Janine rolled their eyes. "Will you two grow up!" Janine said. "Dan and I will take England. Now will you stop fighting so we can go?"  
  
"But-" I started.  
  
"You heard her!" Jenn yelled. "Stop fighting and let's go."  
  
"Armyleomon," I sighed. "You know what to do."  
  
Armyleomon gave a quick nod hovered a bit into the air, right before boosting to full speed. We dropped Janine and Dan off in England, with some slight incident, we had to land within London, just at the foot of Big Ben, needless to say we weren't exactly inconspicuous, we scared a lot of people, fortunately aside from scaring a few people we'd managed to drop them off without incident, and took off back to Italy.  
  
It was minutes after leaving England that we reached Italy.  
  
Armyleomon hovered down landing in what looked like the town square, and like what had happened in England we scared a few people.  
  
"Last stop Italy," Armyleomon said. "Everybody out."  
  
Following my Digimon's instructions we climbed down his ramp, just as he became Elecmon again, no longer needing to be Armyleomon Commercial mode again.  
  
"Here we are," I said. "Italy, it's time to get to work."  
  
--------------------  
  
Yeah I know I'm willing ot admit this isn't my best work, this was originally going to be a section of the next Chapter, but I decided to make it bigger and make it a plot development Chapter, I promise the World Tour Digidestined will show up in the next one, Crystal, Labramon, Angela, and Bluenamon, to be exact. Watch for it.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 42: Mission One Italy 


	47. 42 - Mission One Italy

Here it is the first World Tour Chapter and the part where those who were 100^th visitors on my site are actually in the fic. In this case, it's Crystal and Angela the country in question Italy. And by the way you all know this but I don't own Digimon.  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 42: Mission One Italy  
  
Jenn and I walked though the peaceful night sky of Rome. It was weird to see night already we had just woken up at six AM three hours ago and it was already night here, weird how the international borderline could play tricks on you like that.  
  
"It doesn't looks like the Digimon in Rome are going to just jump out at us like they did at home," Jenn said. "Looks like we better go looking for them."  
  
"Yeah you're right," I said unclipping my Digivice from my waist.  
  
"We may not have to look," Elecmon said. "There's a Digimon right there."  
  
Three heads turned towards a tree branch to where Elecmon was pointing, only to see an empty tree branch.  
  
"Oh yeah that's one amazing Digimon," I said. "It's Treebranchmon, I think you're seeing things Elecmon."  
  
"I don't get it," my Digimon said. "I could have sworn I saw a Digimon up there, it was a blue fox type Digimon."  
  
"Like I said, you're seeing things." I said looking at the screen of my D3. "The radar never indicated a Digimon there."  
  
"There was one there!" Elecmon yelled. "I swear there was!"  
  
"Maybe it's this one," Jenn said. "There's a Digimon about a block away."  
  
I glanced back down at my Digivice there was a Digimon not too far away.  
  
"Then let's send that Digimon home." I said. "Jenn you can lead the way."  
  
I clipped my Digivice back to my pants, as Jenn started following the radar on here Digivice beginning to lead us through the streets of Rome Italy. He walked for about five minutes before Jenn finally stopped.  
  
"It should be right about here." Jenn said as we looked up.  
  
We all looked up in awe at the sight in front us; it wasn't a Digimon though it was a huge fountain with a huge island in the center of it, which contained several Roman statues atop of it with water running down it.  
  
"Wow," Penguinmon said. "That's one big fountain."  
  
"It's the Trevi fountain to be exact." Jenn said. "It was built sometime in the eighteenth century."  
  
"So where's the Digimon?" Elecmon asked.  
  
"It should be here," Jenn said continuing to look at her Digivice.  
  
"Now whose seeing things," Elecmon boasted.  
  
"She's not," Penguinmon said pointing at a bench in front of the giant fountain. "There's a Digimon right there, it's just not noticeable because it's only a rookie."  
  
She was right on the bench that Penguinmon was pointed to was a small dog like Digimon, the majority of his body was beige with the exception of his ears and tail which were pink. No one noticed it because it was lying on the bench limply; it looked to be pretending to be a stuffed animal, the perfect chance for us to attack it and send it back to the Digital World.  
  
"It's a Labramon," Penguinmon said. "Like I said before he's just a rookie, we won't have to Digivolve."  
  
"Great, ready guys?" I said to the Digimon. They both nodded. "Let's go."  
  
We slowly approached the bench and Labramon, until the Digimon felt they were close enough to attack.  
  
"Sparkling Thunder!"  
  
"Ice Slide!"  
  
Labramon's ears twitched the second the attacks were launched and jumped out of the way of both of them as they smashed the bench he had once been lying on. He had seen the attacks coming, I should have predicted that, he was a dog Digimon and he probably had sensitive hearing like a dog. The Labrador Digimon jumped on all fours and growled at our two Digimon, he was ready to fight.  
  
Penguinmon and Elecmon were now on opposite sides of him, while Jenn and I were in front. Labramon looked to his right to see Penguinmon, and his left side was Elecmon, and in front of him were Jenn and I. He soon realized he was outnumbered, unfortunately we didn't realize the gap we had left him and he darted in the empty space behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Penguinmon yelled.  
  
"We can't let him get away," I yelled. "If we even leave one stray Digimon here it could upset the balance."  
  
"So is this where you yell after that Digimon?" Elecmon asked.  
  
"Yes!" I yelled running in pursuit of the small dog like Digimon.  
  
Both Labramon and the four of us darted between crowds of people until Labramon eventually ducked into a deserted alley, and we quickly followed. We were able to chase Labramon down the alley for a while until the alley split into two, and Labramon had gotten a bit ahead of us so we had no idea which way he'd gone.  
  
"You and Elecmon go left, Penguinmon and I will take right." Jenn said.  
  
I nodded, and without stopping we split up going in our designated direction. Elecmon and I soon discovered that we were the lucky ones to end up going in the right direction. We turned a corner to hear his panting just ahead of us, and turned another corner to not just hear Labramon but to actually see him. He was pretty fast, the only reason we'd manage to catch up with him was because he'd run into a dead end, we had him now.  
  
"Get that Digiport ready Kris."  
  
"On it," I said popping open my laptop.  
  
"Sparkling Thunder!"  
  
Labramon quickly dodged the attack, right before getting hit by a second one. The hit had done enough; Labramon was weak enough now that he couldn't escape the Digiport. I held my Digivice up to the computer.  
  
"Digiport open!" I said beginning to aim the computer and the Digiport at Labramon, just as I felt a blunt object hit me on the head causing me to drop the laptop and the Digiport to close.  
  
"You jerk!" a female voice yelled as I was hit on the head a second time. "Leave him alone! Why did you attack him? He didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Ow Ow!" I yelled as I was hit on the head two or three more times.  
  
"How could you attack a defenseless dog?"  
  
"If you would just stop hitting me on the head I could explain." I yelled still getting hit on the head with what I now identified as a book.  
  
She finally stopped hitting me and I stood up again, and I saw the girl who had attacked me. She looked to be about a year older than me, and had long brown hair with blonde streaks. Labramon ran past Elecmon and I and into the girl's arms.  
  
"Are you okay Labramon?" the girl asked.  
  
"Fine Crystal," Labramon said. "I've been better though."  
  
"Hold it, you knew that he's not a dog, and that he's a Digimon."  
  
"Yeah, he's my Digimon," Crystal said. "But that still doesn't explain why you attacked him!"  
  
Her Digimon? But that meant that she was a Digidestined. As that thought entered my mind, the e-mail that the American Digidestined Michael had sent me, the e-mail that had changed my life, in it he had said: "There are literately hundreds of Digidestined around the world." I had completely forgotten about that.  
  
The sound of four footsteps could be heard around the corner as Jenn and Penguinmon came from around the corner.  
  
"He wasn't - oh found him - uh who's this?"  
  
I smiled. "She's one of us," I pointed to her waist and where her Digivice was clipped to her waist. It wasn't the newer model D3 like ours; it was the basic Digivice that Tai and the others had.  
  
"Your Digidestined?" Jenn said.  
  
"Yeah she is," I said. "I completely forgot to tell you guys that our team and Tai's team aren't the only Digidestined. We're just the strongest ones since we have crests, but there are others all over the world who have the classic Digivice."  
  
"Yes I assumed that you were both Digidestined since you had Digimon of your own, though I haven't seen you around, I know most of the Digidestined around here." Crystal said. "But that doesn't answer why you were attacking Labramon!"  
  
"Sorry about that, we didn't know that he had a partner, we -"  
  
"Oh I see!" she interrupted. "You thought he was one of those other Digimon. The ones that have been attacking everyone."  
  
"Exactly," Jenn said. "Those Digimon have been sent here against their will, and their lost, away from home, confused and scared. We're Digidestined from Canada, we're here to help send them back to the Digital World. Oh and by the way, I'm Jenn, this is my partner Penguinmon, and this is Kris, and his partner Elecmon."  
  
"I'm Crystal," she said friendly. "And I believe you've already met my partner Labramon."  
  
"How long have these other Digimon been around?" I asked.  
  
"They appeared earlier this afternoon, they were attacking the Trevi Fountain. Labramon and I came down here to stop them, but they were gone when we got here. I went to give a friend and a fellow Digidestined a call while Labramon guarded the fountain, until you attacked him!"  
  
"Once again very sorry about that."  
  
"Oh my God the fountain!" Crystal yelled as she came to a sudden realization. "We left it, those Digimon could be back by now!"  
  
"Don't worry," I said. "When we were back there a second ago all we saw was that enormous fountain, there's no Digimon there."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that." Jenn said. She was looking at the radar screen of her Digivice. "According to the D3 there are four Digimon there right now."  
  
"We gotta go now!" Crystal yelled. "That fountain is a part of Rome's history we can't let those Digimon destroy it."  
  
"Don't worry we're not, we came all the way from Canada just protect our world and that's what we're going to do."  
  
Without even letting the others know Elecmon and I darted in the direction that would lead us out of the alley, but I had only gotten two steps in front of Jenn and Penguinmon before two dozen blue glowing razor sharp energy beams shot out of nowhere. They snagged my clothes and pinned me to the wall, I struggled to move, but the blue energy shards held me tightly.  
  
"Oh what is it now?" I groaned.  
  
Almost out of nowhere a blue coloured fox Digimon, which was about my height appeared in front of us.  
  
"See!" Elecmon yelled. "I wasn't seeing things."  
  
"Bluenamon!" Crystal yelled, I assumed that Bluenamon was the new fox Digimon's name. "Sure is great to see you! If you're here that mean's so is Angela."  
  
"Good guess," a dark haired girl said as she emerged from the shadowy corner of the alley, who I assumed was Angela.  
  
"Why do you always have to make a dramatic entrance?" Crystal said as she grinned. "You didn't have to pin Kris to the wall just to make your presence known."  
  
"This isn't about entrances," Angela said. "It's about cutting off all this trouble at its source."  
  
"What's its source?" Labramon asked.  
  
I didn't need an answer I knew exactly what Angela was implying.  
  
"Them?" Crystal said. "They're not the source! These Digimon aren't being told to do they're just lost and confused. I can tell I saw the looks on their faces on the TV."  
  
"I'm not arguing with you there, but there's got to be a reason they're lost in the real world in the first place and that reason is that these four pushed them through a Digiport and into the real world."  
  
"That's insane!" I yelled. "Why would we do that? We're Digidestined just like you, we fight for the good. Why would we want to risk these Digimon, and our world by sending them through the Digiport?"  
  
"I didn't say I knew the answer to that question, but you have to admit, it's a little strange that these Digimon show up, and mysteriously so show up at the same time. I know all the Digidestined here, and neither of you are one of them."  
  
"Angela they showed up as soon as the Digimon did because here because they want to send the Digimon back."  
  
"I heard you're conversation, funny how some Canadians just happened to be in Italy while the Digimon were attacking, funny how you knew exactly when to be in Italy to stop them. What? Did a little birdie come out of the sky and tell you?"  
  
"Actually it was more of a cat, a tiger to be exact." Elecmon said.  
  
"Yes it's true that they showed up as soon as the Digimon did, but they only did so they could help, not because they sent them."  
  
"Why do you believe that Crystal? Because they told you? Really you're too trusting sometimes."  
  
"And you're too paranoid!"  
  
"I'm just careful."  
  
"Excuse me but we have to time to argue about this!" Jenn yelled. "At the moment there are four Digimon that could be attempting to destroy the Trevi fountain."  
  
"The Trevi?" Angela yelled. "Bluenamon, we'll deal with them later. Let's go."  
  
Bluenamon nodded her response. "Alright Angela." She disappeared as Angela began running down the alleyway.  
  
"Come on, she'll need some help," Crystal said starting to run down the alley, as Jenn and Penguinmon started to follow.  
  
"Excuse me!" I yelled. "But could you get me down first."  
  
Both girls and their Digimon stopped running, and backtracked to help me. It took longer than we would have thought, those energy shards were imbedded into the wall pretty deep, and it took off five of them just to pull one of them out, but as soon as they did we were running out of that alley as fast as we possibly could. We emerged from the alley to find that Jenn's Digivice had been right there were four Digimon in the fountain area. Three of them were in the fountain themselves, all four of them looked similar in appearance, they were all ogre like Digimon. One of them had green skin, and held a wooden club in his hand, a second ogre like Digimon, which looked pretty much the same except that he had red skin, and held leopard skin loincloth, and held a club shaped bone. While the other two had blue skin and several icicles, protruding from their backs, and held a club shaped icicles.  
  
"Recognize them?" Jenn asked eyeing the Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, those icy ones are Hyogamon, that red one is Fugamon, and the green one -"  
  
"The green one is Ogremon," Elecmon said. "And I could never forget him, my data may have been modified slightly after that fight with Metaletemon three years back, but I remember Ogremon clear as day, he was an old rival of mine. All we seemed to do was fight, I'm not even sure why."  
  
My eyes met with the four ogre like Digimon in the fountain. Ogremon and Fugamon were in the fountain itself their varying clubs were hitting each other in a power struggle trying to overpower each other, any second now they looked like they would break away and start an even fiercer fight. Meanwhile one of the Hyogamon was sitting atop one of the statues of the fountain, while the second one stayed in the water firing attacks at him, coming very close to hitting the statues.  
  
"We have to stop this now!" Crystal yelled. "If they keep fighting like this they're going to end up destroying the fountain."  
  
"Which brings about a question," I said. "Where's your friend during all this? She was ahead of us wasn't she?"  
  
"That's a good question," Labramon said. "Angela isn't exactly the kind to run away."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Crystal yelled. "We're here, so we have to save the fountain."  
  
"You'll get more argument from me, I'm all for supporting saving a landmark almost three centuries old." Elecmon said.  
  
"They're all at the Champion stage," I said. "You two better Digivolve."  
  
"Elecmon Digivolved to..................Leomon!"  
  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to..............Kiwimon!"  
  
"Labramon," Crystal said. "You too."  
  
Labramon nodded as Crystal's Digivice activated.  
  
"Labramon Digivolved to................Shisamon!"  
  
"What do you know a bird a cat and a dog." I said. "Aren't we a good match?"  
  
"I've got Ogremon." Leomon said.  
  
"I'll take the Fugamon." Shisamon said.  
  
"I guess that leaves me with the two ice boys," Kiwimon said.  
  
Shisamon was the first to attack; he jumped from his current position to the Fugamon in one jump. Hitting the red ogre Digimon in the face with his paws knocking him into the water while Shisamon jumped back to the pavement in front of the fountain.  
  
"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon yelled launching his lion shaped energy beam.  
  
Ogremon looked in Leomon's direction for only a moment before getting knocked into the water by the attack.  
  
"Drill Bill!" Kiwimon yelled firing her purple drill shaped attack.  
  
The Hyogamon standing on the statues was hit dead on by the attack and was knocked into the water while Kiwimon attacked a second time using her powerful legs to jump into the air landing on the second Hyogamon's head knocking him into the water with the rest of the ogre Digimon while Kiwimon jumped up to the top of one of the statues.  
  
Ogremon attacked first, he jumped out of the water at an amazing height and landed on the ground in front of Leomon while bringing down his club down at the same time aiming it at Leomon's head, Leomon quickly drew his sword and stopped the club from hitting him.  
  
"Leomon!" Ogremon said happily. "I was hoping I would see you here. After the Dark Masters were defeated I searched the Digital World for you, then I heard you'd become a Digidestined Digimon, and was forced to give up that search. Then I was suddenly sent here, I was hoping to find you here Fugamon and Hyogamon aren't half the rival you were."  
  
"We don't need to fight Ogremon, in fact I don't even remember why we were fighting before, besides I thought we settled that spat years ago."  
  
"Just because we were on the same side doesn't mean our rivalry has ended. I live to fight you."  
  
"What kind of life is that? You need to find a better purpose in life than that."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you have one! Protecting your partner, we don't all have partners you know. Now if you really want to protect him then you'll fight me."  
  
"I'm warning you I've gotten stronger than the last time we fought."  
  
"Really?" Ogremon said. "Prove it."  
  
Leomon did so sweeping his feet under Ogremon's tripping the ugly green Digimon right before Leomon's foot landed in Ogremon's stomach in a swift kick sending him crashing into ground a few feet away.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon yelled punching the air sending a practically invisible wave of energy at Leomon.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled firing his own attack into Ogremon's, which easily engulfed it and streamed towards Ogremon.  
  
The ogre Digimon dodged the attack and it streamed towards the edge of the fountain where Shisamon and Fugamon where fighting. Luckily Shisamon spotted the attack.  
  
"Tiidiaya!" Shisamon yelled firing a yellow energy beam from his mouth hitting Leomon's attack off its original course and harmlessly into the sky.  
  
"Watch it!" Shisamon yelled. "We're trying to save the fountain not destroy it. "Ah!"  
  
Shisamon barely managed to jump out of the way of Fugamon's club as it came crashing down. Shisamon was doing pretty well in his fight she ended the jump by landing on Fugamon's head sending him crashing down off the edge of the fountain into the pavement below and where Shisamon also gracefully landed on his four feet.  
  
"Clumsy aren't we?"  
  
"Arg!" Fugamon yelled angrily swinging his bone club at Shisamon, which Shisamon merely caught in his mouth.  
  
"Please I have years experience with bones," he said in a muffled voice due to the bone in his mouth. "You should know it's not a very good idea to use a bone against a dog."  
  
Shisamon, taking advantage of his hold on Fugamon tossed the red ogre Digimon high up into the air before jumping into the air himself, and for a third time hitting Fugamon in the head with his feet and sent him crashing into the pavement below as Shisamon once again landed gracefully.  
  
Both Leomon and Shisamon were doing excellent in their battles, Kiwimon however wasn't doing very good, she was also in front of the fountain, but stuck dealing with two Champion Digimon.  
  
"Drill Bill!" she yelled firing her attack into one of the Hyogamon's chest, just as the second Hyogamon came from behind and hit her in the back with his club shaped icicle, the blow sent Kiwimon careening across the pavement, she slowly recovered jumping back to her feet.  
  
"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon yelled firing another one of her attacks which hit the Hyogamon that attacked in the stomach, but no sooner than she managed gain the upper hand again the first Hyogamon appeared from behind her and hit her the same way the other one had, and for a second time Kiwimon found herself skimming across the pavement, unfortunately this time it didn't look like she was going to recover.  
  
"Kiwimon!" Jenn yelled in concern.  
  
The two Hyogamon laughed as they stood over Kiwimon's battered body, and both raised their ice clubs.  
  
"No!" Jenn yelled.  
  
But there was nothing she or any of us could do, both clubs were swung like golf clubs and sent Kiwimon flying like she was the ball. At first she sailed straight up into the air but then began to plummet at a dangerous speed, and worse yet it was straight at us - no not us actually just Crystal.  
  
"Move!" I yelled as I pushed Crystal out of the way and to the ground, just barely out of the way of Kiwimon as she crashed into the ground where she once stood. Crystal was fine but Kiwimon was the one that way really hurt.  
  
"Kiwimon!" Jenn yelled kneeling beside her Digimon. "Kiwimon wake up! Are you okay?"  
  
Fortunately Kiwimon's eyes slowly opened. "Well I'm not great, but I'll be okay."  
  
There was a deafening scream from above, which caused us all to look up where we saw one of the Hyogamon coming down at Jenn and Kiwimon ice club seconds away from hitting them both on the head!  
  
"Cerulean Storm!" a voice yelled as dozens of energy shards bombarded Hyogamon stopping his attack and instead of attacking Jenn and Kiwimon Hyogamon was pushed by the shards to the ground, he didn't hit it hard though, he managed to flip over and land on his feet.  
  
I think every one of us knew where that attack had come from, those blue energy shards where the same ones that had pinned me to the wall. The attack had come from the alleyway where Bluenamon and Angela now stood.  
  
"Bluenamon, it's time to help." Angela said. "Time you better Digivolve."  
  
Bluenamon nodded as Angela held her glowing Digivice.  
  
"Bluenamon Digivolved to.....................Youkomon!"  
  
Youkomon was a much bigger fox Digimon, who unlike Bluenamon stood on four legs, and had numerous tails.  
  
"Take those ice Digimon out now Youkomon!" Angela instructed her Digimon.  
  
"Dragon Flame!" Youkomon yelled beginning to roll and eventually formed a dragon shaped energy beam, which crashed between the Hyogamon. They crashed as they were sent sailing into the air.  
  
"Kris you said you were here to send them back!" Angela yelled. "Then do it now! When they're vulnerable."  
  
"Right," I said popping open my laptop. "Digiport open!"  
  
The Digiport opened with a huge beam of light, and I stepped under the now descending Hyogamon. I held the computer and Digiport up as they fell towards me as soon as they were close enough they were sucked right in.  
  
"Two down to do go." I said.  
  
"Shisamon!" Crystal yelled to her Digimon. "How about we make that three."  
  
"In a second," Shisamon yelled.  
  
At the moment Crystal's Digimon was staring down Fugamon who had just recently gotten up after being knocked down - by what? I wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Tiidiaya!" firing his yellow energy beam from his mouth.  
  
Fugamon didn't have even the slightest time to react, the yellow beam hit him dead center sending the red ogre flying straight at me. I aimed the Digiport at him and he soon joined the two Hyogamon and was sent back to the Digital World.  
  
"How's it going Leomon?" I asked my Digimon.  
  
Ogremon had just swung a punch at him, which Leomon caught easily. "I told you Ogremon, I was stronger you're hardly even a match for me anymore. Besides now that Kris has entered my life I don't want to fight anymore. Sorry old friend but its time for you to go."  
  
A horrified look spread on Ogremon's face as Leomon tightened his grip on his fist, then swung Leomon over his shoulder and flung him straight at me - and the Digiport.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Ogremon screamed as he was sucked into the Digiport, which I immediately closed by shutting my laptop.  
  
"Ha ha!" I cheered. "Got him." I turned around and faced Angela and Youkomon. "Thanks, but why did you help us? I thought you assumed we were the bad guys."  
  
Angela sighed. "I assumed wrong. I saw the way you risked your life to save Crystal, that's something only a Digidestined would do. Besides Crystal trusts you she tends to have good character judgment, oh and sorry it took so long, I saw four Digimon and thought it would be best to wait until Crystal came out and we'd fight them together, Youkomon is tough but she's not strong enough to defeat four Champions."  
  
"Uh guys," Jenn said. "We're not done yet. I just picked up at least six more Digimon."  
  
The rest of us took out our Digivices, like Crystal Angela had the old model Digivice.  
  
"Oh my God!" Angela yelled after looking at her Digivices radar mode. "They're at the Roman Coliseum!"  
  
"What is it with these Digimon that attracts them to landmarks?" Youkomon asked.  
  
I sighed. "We better get going. A Digidestined's work is never done."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Well one down three to go, I've finally planned out the remaining chapters of the series, and have figured out that there will be eight more chapters to go...wow this fic is coming to a close. It'll be weird when it's over, anyway make sure you review and tell me what you think of World Tour. Next Chapter is Egypt, John and Tim it's your turn.  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 43: Mission Two Egypt 


	48. 43 - Mission Two Egypt

This time the Disclaimer comes first. I don't own Digimon some other guy does, I don't know who he is, but I know he's some guy who owns Digimon...but aside from that new Chapter yay! This is the second World Tour chapter featuring readers of the fic, this time it's Tim and John, the Egyptian Digidestined, so sit back and enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chapter 43: Mission Two Egypt  
  
Will  
  
"Why did we have to get stuck with Egypt," Demidevimon whined. "It's so incredibly hot here, I bet none of the others are boiling right now."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Weren't you just complaining about how cold it was in Canada a few days ago?"  
  
"That's because it was cold, what's your point?"  
  
I sighed and continued to search my surroundings, which was now the city of Cairo, it hadn't taken us long to get out of the desert and into the city.  
  
"He's right though," Andrew said. "We probably could have picked a better location, we haven't exactly seen a lot of action here, and we've been here for hours."  
  
Andrew was right about that, we'd been wondering the streets of Cairo, and watching the radar of our Digivices for hours, we'd had a few encounters but they were only with a few Pagumon and Kapurimon, but they were only In-Training Digimon and they were easily defeated and sent to the Digital World with no trouble whatsoever nothing serious yet."  
  
"Maybe we should get out of town and check out the pyramids and the sphinx," Dokunemon - who was perched on the back of my wheelchair - said.  
  
"We're not here to sight see Dokunemon," I said. "This is a business trip not a vacation."  
  
"There could be Digimon there."  
  
"Let's make sure there we clear out any Digimon in the city first," I said.  
  
"That could take a while," Andrew said. "Cairo isn't exactly a small city."  
  
"And so far it's boring," Demidevimon said. "I wish we would see at least one Digimon above the rookie level."  
  
No sooner then Andrew's Digimon had said that screaming erupted throughout the streets, the reason for which was revealed right away as a giant black Digimon flew above us.  
  
"Ask and you shall receive!" I said. "Demidevimon recognize it? He looks like a relative of yours?"  
  
"Yeah," Demidevimon answered. "It's Devidramon, a few of them used to work for Myotismon."  
  
"It's about time," Andrew said "It's only a Champion, so Demidevimon should be able to take care of them alone."  
  
"Oh no!" I yelled. "It's worse than you think."  
  
I pointed to the Devidramon who had a kid riding on his back.  
  
"What's he doing up there?" Dokunemon asked.  
  
"Devidramon probably snagged him up from the ground," I said. "Now there's more than one reason to send that Digimon back to the Digital world."  
  
"Don't worry," Andrew said. "We're on it, Demidevimon it's time."  
  
"Demidevimon Digivolved to...........................Airdramon!"  
  
"Careful," I said you don't want to hurt the kid."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Andrew said climbing onto his Digimon's back. "We'll be careful."  
  
Airdramon flared his wings and took off after the Devidramon.  
  
I had to wheel myself pretty fast to keep up with them; Devidramon hadn't stopped in one place, he was flying at a pretty quick speed, it looked like he knew exactly where he wanted to go and was trying to get there as fast as possible, actually he didn't look confused at all like the Digimon that had attacked our town did, or the Pagumon or Kapurimon that we'd sent back to the Digital World here. Fortunately despite the speed Devidramon was flying at Airdramon was built for aerial speed and was easily keeping up. Which is less than I could say about Dokunemon and I.  
  
"Spinning needle!" Airdramon yelled launching several needles at Devidramon.  
  
The attack hit the giant black Digimon completely off guard and he screamed immediately stopping and turned to face Andrew and Airdramon.  
  
"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon yelled launching a black energy beam from his claw. Airdramon used his agile aerial speed to dodge the attack.  
  
"You've got mail," the laptop on the side of my wheelchair said.  
  
"Great not now." I groaned. "Things were just getting good."  
  
"Are you going to check that out?" Dokunemon asked.  
  
"No it's probably nothing." I said.  
  
"But you just got this laptop from Baihumon, aside from the others who else knows the address."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah you're right."  
  
I reached to the side my wheelchair, pulled the laptop out of the bag on attached to it, and popped it open. The e-mail came up instantly it was from Kris and read:  
  
"Hey guys I'm sure you're all having fun around the world, but I just need to let you know something that I probably should have mentioned before, we're not the only Digidestined - well I mean aside the ones in Japan. There are actually Digidestined all over the world. I just thought I'd let you know that you should watch out for them, you might need some backup. Hopefully Jenn and I will be able to wrap things up in Italy pretty soon, expect us to pick you up in a few hours. Kris."  
  
As I read the e-mail the current situation suddenly began to make sense, and everything kind of clicked. That kid riding Devidramon wasn't in trouble and being attacked by Devidramon, he was a Digidestined, and Devidramon was his partner.  
  
"Uh oh," Dokunemon said after the e-mail. "You better stop Andrew and Airdramon before they hurt them."  
  
There was a deafening crash, as I saw Airdramon hit the ground incredibly hard taking out a few cars cracking the pavement and taking a few chunks out of a few nearby buildings, while people ran screaming from the falling air serpent Digimon, luckily I don't think anyone was hurt. Devidramon must have hit him pretty hard while I wasn't looking.  
  
"Ouch," Airdramon groaned and Devidramon landed in front of him.  
  
"That'll teach that snake," the kid on Devidramon laughed. "Devidramon finish him off."  
  
Devidramon pulled back his claw ready to use his next attack.  
  
"Hold it!" I yelled as I skidded into the street between Airdramon and Andrew, and Devidramon and his partner. "Don't! We're one of you see." I held up my Digivice so he could see it.  
  
"What?" he said. "You're Digidestined."  
  
"Yeah," I said nodding.  
  
"Oh, sorry about the whole slamming you into the ground thing, I didn't notice you riding on your Digimon's back. I just thought you were one of the ones attacking, but why did you attack me in the first place?"  
  
"For the same reason," Andrew said. "We thought you were one of those Digimon, but we never intended to kill your Digimon."  
  
Devidramon's partner hung his head. "Well it's not like I want to, but they're attacking my home what else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You don't understand," I said. "These Digimon aren't attacking to be destructive they're just lost and confused. We're part of the elite Digidestined, we're here to send them back home."  
  
"Well that sounds a lot better than killing them," he said as Devidramon placed him next to me and he extended his hand. "By the way my name's John, and this is my partner Devidramon."  
  
I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Will, and this is my partner Dokunemon. And the two that attacked you are Andrew and Airdramon."  
  
"Nice to meet you," John said. "But as much I'd like to stay and chat we've got to go and stop those Digimon. Let's stop wasting time and go!"  
  
"Yeah we would but where?" Andrew asked. "We don't know where the Digimon are, so far all we've seen are In-Training Digimon, aside from yours."  
  
"That's easy," Devidramon said.  
  
John nodded. "We saw it on the news, there where lots of monsters reporting attacking the great pyramids, we recognized them instantly as Digimon, we were on our way to stop them when we ran into you guys."  
  
"See I told you!" Dokunemon said.  
  
"Forget it," I said. "Let's just go, we don't have anytime to waste. Those pyramids are three thousand years old. We're going to make sure that they're up for another thousand years."  
  
There wasn't any disagreement or hesitation, in less than a minute Devidramon and John were in the air, and Dokunemon and I were on Airdramon's back flying towards the pyramids.  
  
We flew for a solid hour before we reached our location, the infamous great pyramids of Egypt.  
  
"There they are," John said.  
  
"Wow," Dokunemon said as we saw the massive pyramids appear in the surroundings.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." I said.  
  
John and Devidramon laughed. "Tourists." Devidramon said.  
  
"I don't see any Digimon." Andrew said.  
  
"Hmm," John said. "That's even worse, it means they're probably inside the pyramid doing who knows what?"  
  
"That means we've got to go inside right?" I whined.  
  
"I don't see how else we're going to get them." Airdramon said.  
  
We used our Digivice's to determine which pyramid the Digimon were in, after it was determined which one it was in we circled the giant structure for about fifteen minutes before we found a small entrance. Airdramon and Devidramon landed beside it.  
  
"Kind of a tight squeeze isn't it?" Airdramon said.  
  
He was definitely right, the entrance was more than big enough for Dokunemon and us Digidestined to enter but Airdramon and Devidramon were way too big.  
  
I sighed. "You four stay out here, I guess it's up to Dokunemon and I to handle the Digimon in there."  
  
"Alone?" Andrew said. "Are you nuts? The D3 says there's at least six Digimon in there. What if they're at the Champion level?"  
  
"I'm not going to engage in a fight," I said. "We'll just flush them out, then Dokunemon can Digivolve out here where there's room and the three of us will take them down and send them home."  
  
"I guess there's not much we can do," John said. "So we better go in, and be careful."  
  
"I will." I said as Airdramon lifted his tail up to the entrance and I rolled down it into the entrance like it was a ramp, and Dokunemon and I entered the pyramid.  
  
My eyes darted wildly as I wheeled through the dark tunnel inside the pyramid, while Dokunemon lit it by wrapping his electric thread across his head creating an eerie glow, it lit the way but it only made this place creepier.  
  
I shuddered. "This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"It's not so bad," Dokunemon said.  
  
"That's easy for you to say you're a worm, you like dark dirty places."  
  
"Of course," my Digimon said. "I have a question, why did your species build these things anyway, they don't seem to have any use besides cramped endless tunnels."  
  
"They were used as tombs," I answered. "Ancient Egyptians were preoccupied with death, they spent half their life preparing for it, and were buried in these pyramids because they believed they'd go to a peaceful rest in the afterlife."  
  
"So there are dead people here!" Dokunemon yelled. "Okay I don't think I want to be here anymore, their spirits could still walk the place!"  
  
I laughed. "There wouldn't be any spirits, they were buried in such a large building to prevent their spirits from wandering the earth, it's the curse you gotta worry about."  
  
"Curse?"  
  
"Forget it, a lot of people just think it's a really old mold that killed those people, not King Tut's curse."  
  
"What?!"  
  
I laughed. "Kidding, just look for anything unusual."  
  
Dokunemon nodded, but started to become about as paranoid as I had been. I continued to follow the tunnel within the pyramid while my eyes darted at every little sound, it continued like that for about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Hey Will?" Dokunemon said suddenly breaking the eerie silence.  
  
"Yeah," I said not turning from the direction I was moving.  
  
"How long ago was this built?"  
  
"About three thousand years ago."  
  
"Okay," he said. "Did they have Lego three thousand years ago?"  
  
"No, they didn't have plastic three thousand years ago."  
  
"Okay then I think I just saw something unusual."  
  
Dokunemon shifted his light towards the side of the tunnel where we saw a small Digimon that looked similar to Tai's Digimon Agumon, except he was made entirely out of Legos, completely clear Legos to be exact.  
  
"Is that a Digimon?" I asked.  
  
"Yes he's a Digimon!" a kid said as he emerged from the shadows behind the Digimon.  
  
"Uh hi," I said.  
  
"Looks like we've just found another Egyptian Digidestined," Dokunemon said jumping off of my wheelchair and approaching the kid who looked white a few years younger than myself.  
  
"You have a Digimon," the boy said. "So you must be Digidestined too."  
  
"Yep that's pretty much the deal." I said wheeling over to my partner and the two new appearances. "Hi I'm will a member of the Canadian Digidestined, and this is my Digimon partner Dokunemon."  
  
"I'm Tim," the boy said. "And this is my partner Toyagumon."  
  
Toyagumon cautiously stepped between Tim and I; it didn't look like he trusted us too much.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tim's Digimon said.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." I said.  
  
"We saw on the news that there were Digimon around here," Tim answered. "We came to save the pyramids, and saw some of them coming in here. So we came here to stop them and...kinda got lost."  
  
"Don't worry about that," I said. "Dokunemon and I know our way out of here, just follow us."  
  
"But what about the Digimon!" Tim yelled. "They're still loose in the pyramid."  
  
"Good point." I said. "First we flush them out then we leave...any idea where they are?"  
  
"I'd say they're right below us," Dokunemon said who was looking at my Digivice.  
  
"How'd you get that?" I asked.  
  
"Snagged it off your waist while you were talking." He answered.  
  
Dokunemon tossed me back my Digivice, which was in radar mode, he was right there, was about ten Digimon right below us.  
  
"Okay, now it's just a matter of finding away to the lower level," I said.  
  
"Or we could just wait," Toyagumon said. "Considering what kind of Digimon they are, we saw them enter the pyramid."  
  
"Why what kind of Digimon are they?" Dokunemon asked.  
  
Neither Tim or Toyagumon had enough time to answer as ten ghost like Digimon shot right through the floor.  
  
"Just like we thought Toyagumon!" Tim said. "Bakemon."  
  
The Bakemon attacked immediately one of which withdrew his claws and swung it at me.  
  
"Electric thread!" Dokunemon yelled firing a blue glowing thread from his mouth, which wrapped around the Bakemon's wrist, then slammed it into the wall.  
  
However the attack didn't even faze him and he attacked again.  
  
"This is nuts!" I yelled. "We can't fight off ten Champions with two rookies."  
  
As if that wasn't enough my D3 began to beep, after taking a quick look at it I saw a black distress signal coming from outside. "Great now on top of this we've got trouble going on outside."  
  
"Can Dokunemon Digivolve?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "But his Champion form is a little too big for this cramped tunnel."  
  
"Then it looks like it's up to me," Toyagumon said.  
  
"Yeah, this is too perfect." Tim said readying his Digivice, which was the older model that Tai and the others had.  
  
"Toyagumon Digivolved to................Soulmon!"  
  
Soulmon looked almost exactly like Bakemon, except he was about twice as big, and wore a huge witches hat covering his eyes he probably couldn't see if it weren't for two eye holes in the hat.  
  
"I don't see how this is going to help!" Dokunemon said. "He's just one Champion he can't beat them."  
  
"He doesn't have to," Tim said.  
  
It looked like Tim knew what he was talking about; the Bakemon had suddenly stopped attacking they had lined up evenly in front of us.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked.  
  
Tim smiled. "You don't have a Soulmon for a partner without learning something about them and their Bakemon relatives. Bakemon have this natural instinct to follow a Soulmon leader...but one question now that we've gotten them in line what do we do with them. I mean Digimon have never been mean like this before, I don't want to hurt them."  
  
"We don't have to," I said. "These Digimon aren't evil, and like I've explained many times before they're just lost and confused, but now that we've got them in line again it should be easy to send them back to the Digital World."  
  
"Do you have a way to do that?" Soulmon asked. "Because it's only a matter of time before they realize that I have a Digidestined partner and decide not to follow me."  
  
"Yeah, hurry up with that laptop will ya Will?" Dokunemon said.  
  
I only nodded as I removed my laptop from its side pouch. "Digiport open!" I said opening the Digiport.  
  
"Send them on in," I said. "This will send them back home to the Digital World."  
  
"Okay boys, line up time to go home in ya go." Soulmon said motioning towards the Digiport.  
  
The Bakemon did what their `leader' told them, and simply walked into the Digiport without any fuss.  
  
"That was easy enough," I said keeping the Digiport open. "But now we've got to take on whatever danger my friends our dealing with outside."  
  
"Are there more of you Canadian Digidestined here?" Tim asked.  
  
"One," I answered. "The other one out there is a fellow Egyptian Digidestined."  
  
"So are we going to help them or stand here all day?" Dokunemon asked.  
  
"Right," I said. "Let's go."  
  
We didn't hesitate, in a few seconds we were rushing through the tunnels and after about ten minutes reached the exit, where we saw Devidramon, John, Andrew and Airdramon several feet in the air looking in the opposite direction.  
  
"That your friends?" Tim asked.  
  
I nodded, and Tim didn't wait for me Soulmon scooped him up in his arms and flew towards my four friends.  
  
"Dokunemon," I said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
"Dokunemon Digivolved to....................Kuwagamon!"  
  
Kuwagamon lifted me onto his back and we rode up and hovered alongside our three friends.  
  
"Ah!" John yelled as he saw Kuwagamon.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Oh...it's you, is that Dokunemon?"  
  
"That's me," Kuwagamon said.  
  
"I'm guessing you found another Egyptian Digidestined in the pyramid?" Andrew said after seeing Tim.  
  
"You'd assume right."  
  
"Sorry, I was afraid." John said. "But if you looked ahead you'd see why I was."  
  
I saw the reason for our new friends paranoia in about two seconds as I looked ahead. Coming right at us were dozens of insect Digimon Kuwagamon to be exact.  
  
"Oh no," I said.  
  
"That's a whole lot of Kuwagamon," Tim said.  
  
"Okay do any of you have any ideas of how we're going to beat over a dozen Champion level Digimon?"  
  
I smiled as an idea came into my head. "I have a perfect idea, we'll do the same thing we did in the cave."  
  
"And that would be?" John asked.  
  
"We use Kuwagamon the same way Tim used Soulmon." I explained. "We give them a leader to follow right into the Digiport."  
  
"I doubt that'll work this time," Tim said. "No offense, but I don't think your Kuwagamon is much different than all those other ones what makes you think that they're going to follow him?"  
  
"He we will be in a second, Kuwagamon you know what to do." I readied my crest as it began to glow.  
  
"Kuwagamon Digivolved to........................Ookuwamon!"  
  
John and Tim's mouth dropped right open as they saw Ookuwamon appear.  
  
"Your Digimon can Digivolve to its Ultimate stage?" John said.  
  
Andrew smiled. "We're a part of the Elite Digidestined, we have crests that allow our Digimon to Digivolve a step further. We're no dime a dozen Digidestined."  
  
"And like you Tim I've been around Ookuwamon and Kuwagamon enough to know that like Bakemon, Kuwagamon will either follow one of the largest Kuwagamon, or an Ookuwamon. So we don't even have to put up much of a fight."  
  
"What are you wasting time telling us about it?" Devidramon yelled. "Just do it."  
  
"Uh yeah, right." I said. "You guys stay back here  
  
Ookuwamon flew forward straight at the giant swarm of Kuwagamon stopping somewhere between our friends and the swarm, while I held up the still open Digiport.  
  
"Okay boys, time to wrap up this invasion of Earth and go home," he said copying Soulmon. "In you go into the Digiport."  
  
For some reason the Kuwagamon swarm didn't react in the least, they didn't line up and listen like the Bakemon had they just continued to fly forward in attack formation.  
  
"Uh Will they're not listening." Ookuwamon said.  
  
"I noticed! Try it again."  
  
"Okay boys jokes over, now all of you line up single file and into the Digiport."  
  
The swarm still didn't listen; they only continued to fly straight at us keeping their attack formation.  
  
"Why isn't this working?!" I yelled. "They're supposed to listen to an Ookuwamon. Which you are, could they be revolting?"  
  
"Hey watch it those are my relatives there," Ookuwamon yelled.  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of revolting!" I yelled. "I mean rebelling!"  
  
"I know that, just thought I'd try a lame joke to loosen the tense mood."  
  
"This is not the time for jokes! Do you see any reason for them not to listen to you?"  
  
We weren't given another second to figure it out, without warning the Kuwagamon swarm split into two groups revealing that there was a Digimon behind them, an Ookuwamon! As the look alike of my Digimon flew ahead of the Kuwagamon the two groups merged into one again. Making everything clear.  
  
Ookuwamon immediately backed off and we now flew beside our six friends again.  
  
"Oh great plan Will!" Andrew yelled. "It would have worked perfectly too...if they didn't already have a leader!"  
  
"Okay now that idea's down the toilet," Tim said. "Anyone got any other ideas."  
  
"I say we take them down the old fashion way!" Airdramon yelled.  
  
"You read my mind buddy," Andrew said as he readied his crest. "You read my mind."  
  
"Airdramon Digivolved to......................Gigadramon!"  
  
"Do you really think it we're going to be enough to stop all of them?" Soulmon asked.  
  
"Got any better ideas?" Andrew said.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Okay here's the plan," I said. "Ookuwamon and I will deal with the leader. The rest of you handle the swarm, and Andrew take this." I tossed Andrew the laptop/Digiport. "If you weaken one of the Kuwagamon even the slightest use it to send them back."  
  
"You're starting to scare me," Andrew said. "You sound like Kris."  
  
Not knowing whether to take that past remark a san insult or a compliment Ookuwamon and I charged forward straight at the leader of the swarm, Ookuwamon.  
  
"Double scissor claw!" My Digimon yelled launching his attack at the lead insect Digimon.  
  
He didn't expect any attack thus didn't have any time to dodge, and took the attack in his midsection sending the Digimon crashing into the sandy ground.  
  
The Kuwagamon swarm grew angry at us for attacking their leader and flew towards at us even faster than they were before.  
  
"Giga missile!" Gigadramon yelled as his missile crashed into the center of the swarm.  
  
Most of them had managed to doge it but five or six had been hit and weakened. Andrew and Gigadramon took total advantage of their weakened state, and following my instructions swooped in and sucked the five weakened Kuwagamon into the Digiport.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Andrew said. "We're doing our share now deal with the Ookuwamon."  
  
I nodded and Ookuwamon dove towards the ground where the other Ookuwamon was just now pulling his face out of the sand.  
  
He shot up from the ground his incisors snapping at us, Ookuwamon quickly swooped up just avoiding the second Ookuwamon's deadly incisors.  
  
"Double Scissor claw!"  
  
"Double Scissor claw!"  
  
Both attacks were launched from the stag beetle Digimon, and both collided canceling each other out. The other Ookuwamon then launched a physical attack on my Okuwamon throwing his upper arms at my Ookuwamon's head, my Ookuwamon countered by catching his upper arms in his own. They both planted their feet firmly on the ground attempting to overpower each other. My Ookuwamon attempted an attack with his incisors, but the other Ookuwamon only countered with his own encounters, now they were trying to overpower each other in two ways, neither of them seemed to be gaining any ground.  
  
A pair of wings began to flutter, at this point I couldn't even tell who's wings they were, the enemy's, or my Ookuwamon's, but soon a second pair began to flutter and we were now trying to overpower each other in the air, but still neither of them were managing to win.  
  
"Come on Ookuwamon you've got to break this stalemate!"  
  
"I can't," Ookuwamon said. "He's just as powerful as I am."  
  
"Not quite," I said. "You're a Digidestined's Digimon which makes you much stronger."  
  
"Then care to give me a hand?"  
  
"My pleasure," I said removing my D3 from my waist.  
  
I held it in front of me it reacted immediately, shooting out a beam of light. It wasn't strong enough to hurt the other Ookuwamon but it was enough to blind him.  
  
"Raaah!" the enemy Ookuwamon yelled throwing his head back trying to avoid the blinding light.  
  
With his incisors no longer blocking him Ookuwamon struck clamping his own incisors around the enemy's neck. Taking advantage of his newly acquired dominance Ookuwamon swung the enemy over his head and slammed him into the ground - hard! He wouldn't be getting up for a while.  
  
"Andrew!" I yelled looking up to Andrew and the Egyptian Digidestined who had just sucked the final Kuwagamon into the Digiport.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"We've got one final passenger to transport to the Digiworld!" I yelled pointing at the weakened Ookuwamon.  
  
"On it," my teammate said.  
  
Gigadramon dove towards the ground swooping upwards just as he came level to the ground and sucked up the Ultimate level stag beetle into the Digiport as they flew by.  
  
We cheered as we all landed on the ground.  
  
"I believe that's all of them," John said looking at his Digivice.  
  
I did the same, he was right, it now indicated only four Digimon in the area, and those were ours.  
  
"Looks like our job in Egypt is done," I said. "All we've got to do now is wait for Kris and Armyleomon to swing by and bring us home, but that shouldn't be for another couple of hours."  
  
"Any ideas of what we can do until then?" Andrew asked.  
  
Tim and John both smiled.  
  
"How about we show you the sights of Cairo," Tim said. "You'll find it's a lot more interesting when you're not fighting off giant ghosts and insects."  
  
"Great!" I said. "It would be nice to relax for once."  
  
"We just got a boring month to relax," Andrew said. "I actually missed the fights."  
  
"Hurry up!" John yelled. He, Devidramon, Soulmon, and Tim were already on their way back to Cairo.  
  
I sighed. "You're starting to sound like Dan, come on we a better catch up."  
  
Ookuwamon took to the air beginning to follow our two new Egyptian friends. Gigadramon followed, this was going to be great, enjoying Egyptian sites, and we were finally earning a well-deserved rest.  
  
-----------------  
  
Gasp two down... so if I'm on Chapter 43 now that means there's seven Chapters left and an Epilogue...getting closer and closer to the end. Oh and to answer the question to all of you who are asking if there's going to be a question.... maybe. I can't ruin the surprise just yet, you'll find out in my final author's notes. Sorry but I can't tell you just yet, I haven't decided yet. Next Chapter should be out...hmm-early next week. Maybe even over the weekend, I'm not going to make any promises though. Kenny, and Shawn, your up next!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 44: Mission Three England 


	49. 44 - Mission Three England

Let's start with that stupid disclaimer first shall we? You all know this I don't own Digimon so I'll stop now. Here you all go the third Chapter of World Tour, and as the title indicates it's England, Kenny Shawn this one's for you. Go ahead read it I'm shutting up now.  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 44: Mission Three England  
  
Dan  
  
"Well what do you know," I said finished reading the e-mail, which Kris had just sent us. "There are other Digidestined besides us and the Japanese Digidestined, I guess they'll be some here in England too, not that we need the backup."  
  
"Or that we have the time to go looking for them either." Janine said already looking at the radar screen to her Digivice. "The D3 indicates there are over a dozen Digimon in this location alone, and quite a bit more not to far away."  
  
"So in two separate locations." I said. "Aw don't tell me that means we've got to split up, the whole reason I partnered up with you was so we could spend some time together, now we've got to split apart again."  
  
"That would be a better idea, that way we could take care of the Digimon faster, and there would be less chance of them doing any further damage, and if we take care of them the faster we can be alone and do - stuff."  
  
She blushed as she said the last few words of that sentence. I guess she still wasn't used to the idea of doing the "stuff" she was talking about.  
  
"Well let's get going then," I said. "Gotta stop those Digimon!"  
  
"Okay you've got two options, the Digimon away from here or-" she looked skywards, towards the top of Big Ben, which we were now standing at the foot of. "The Digimon up there."  
  
"Dan and I well take the Digimon away from here," Gizamon said. "It's better that you and Otamamon take the ones up there, since you're Champion form can fly."  
  
"Okay with me," Otamamon said.  
  
Janine nodded her consent. "Looks like the other Digimon are in the bay anyway, and since Gizamon is aquatic it's almost too perfect."  
  
"Otamamon Digivolved to.....................Starmon!"  
  
Janine climbed quickly climbed onto Starmon's back who began to hover in the air.  
  
"We'll meet back here when we're done." Janine yelled waving as Starmon began to fly higher.  
  
I nodded and waved back as she and Starmon eventually flew too high for her to clearly see me.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't be a good idea for me to Digivolve huh?" Gizamon said. "I might scare a few people."  
  
"Yep," I said. "Definitely a good idea, let's wait until you really need to, now let's do our job and send these Digimon home."  
  
We both agreed, and I scooped Gizamon up in my arms and started following my radar to the spot where there were about four Digimon gathered, and like Janine had predicted it was in a nearby bay, however I didn't see any Digimon nearby just yet.  
  
"So where are these Digimon your girlfriend was talking about?" Gizamon asked. "I don't see a thing."  
  
"The Digivice says there here," I said. "They're probably just under the water, we should probably go under and spook them out."  
  
"Does that mean I get to Digivolve?" my Digimon said happily.  
  
"I don't see any other way we're going to spook them out, go for it."  
  
"Gizamon Digivolved to.....................Coelamon!"  
  
I quickly climbed onto my newly Digivolved Digimon's back. "Let's get in there."  
  
Coelamon nodded as he started running towards the water, we were already pretty far away, so he was able to make a running start he jumped into the air diving towards the water.  
  
"Frozen wind!" an unidentified voice yelled.  
  
The voice was followed by a huge crash. Instead of diving into water, Coelamon dove face first into solid ice. Coelamon groaned as his body slunk onto the ice.  
  
"What happened to the nice soft water?" Coelamon groaned rubbing his nose.  
  
"I don't know," I said. "It just kind froze."  
  
It was really weird within a few seconds the water from the shore on to about a quarter of the way out of the bay had just frozen.  
  
"Good shot," a second voice said, the owners of the two voices soon appeared. "We better hurry before he goes beyond the ice."  
  
A kid that looked a bit older than me, and a blue version of Agumon slid onto the ice, and right by us stopping at the edge of the ice.  
  
"One of them should be right below us," the boy said.  
  
"Are you sure I'll be able to handle him." The Digimon said.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't look like he was any higher than a rookie."  
  
Neither the Digimon nor the boy had seemed to notice us they seemed to be really concerned with the Digimon in the water.  
  
"I recognize the Digimon," Coelamon said. "He's Snowagumon, but who's the kid?"  
  
"Probably one of the English Digidestined," I said. "The backup Kris was telling us about."  
  
"Here he comes," the boy said as a shadow began to appear in the water at the edge of the ice.  
  
The boy was probably right; the shadow didn't look very big it probably was a rookie.  
  
The Digimon immediately jumped from the water, a blue frog like Digimon.  
  
"Divermon!" Snowagumon and Coelamon yelled.  
  
"Striking fish!" Divermon yelled tossing his harpoon at Snowagumon and his partner.  
  
They both jumped out of the way as the harpoon landed in the ice, Divermon landed next to his harpoon and recovered it.  
  
"Frozen wind!" Snowagumon yelled firing ice from his mouth into Divermon's face. However it had no effect as Divermon just closed his eyes and the attack hit him like it was water splashing his face.  
  
"Uh Kenneth," Snowagumon said. "He's not a rookie."  
  
"Well he looked like a rookie." The boy who I assumed was named Kenneth said. "You better Digivolve."  
  
Snowagumon gave a quick nod as Kenneth's Digivice activated.  
  
"Snowagumon Digivolved to.................Frigimon!"  
  
Divermon attacked the second Frigimon emerged and tossed his harpoon at the snowman Digimon.  
  
"Sub zero ice punch!" Frigimon yelled punching the air while launching an icy fist at the harpoon.  
  
Divermon's harpoon proved to be stronger as it cut right through Frigimon's attack. Frigimon had to push Kenneth to the ground to avoid the harpoon as it sailed over their heads. Divermon too jumped over their heads and grabbed his harpoon out of the air before disappearing below the water.  
  
His location was obvious by the shadow he projected.  
  
"Sub zero ice punch!" Frigimon yelled firing his attack where the shadow was, however all it seemed to do was freeze the surface of the water where it had hit. He tried a few more times but only ending up doing the same thing.  
  
"This is no good," Frigimon said. "My attacks can't hit him when he's underwater."  
  
"It doesn't really matter anymore," Kenneth said. "The shadow is gone."  
  
"It is," Frigimon said. "Then where is he?"  
  
Their answer came immediately as Divermon suddenly burst through the ice, and at the same time separated the piece of ice Kenneth and Frigimon were standing on, it was now a separate island.  
  
"They don't stand a chance!" Coelamon yelled. "Divermon isn't a rookie, he's not even a Champion he's an Ultimate. Frigimon isn't strong enough to fight him."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked. "We shouldn't have even been just standing here doing nothing for this long let's go."  
  
"Best idea I've heard all day."  
  
Coelamon started to run towards the battle, but only got about an inch before slipping and falling on his face. He attempted to get up but only fell down again.  
  
"You didn't forget how to walk did you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not built to walk on ice, I'm a water Digimon."  
  
"Try it again!"  
  
Coelamon did but only ended up falling face first into the ice again...this wasn't going anywhere. Our attempts to help Kenneth and Frigimon were interrupted as three more Divermon burst from under the ice each from a different side surrounding us.  
  
"Striking fish!" all three Divermon surrounding my Digimon and I yelled tossing their harpoons, and unfortunately Coelamon still wasn't having any luck on the ice and wasn't able to get out of the way, and the harpoons hit his back just barely missing me. Luckily Coelamon's hard shell protected him from the harpoons. The Divermon had somehow obtained new harpoons and were about ready to throw them again.  
  
"Digivolve Digivolve Digivolve!!!" I yelled in a panic holding my glowing crest.  
  
"Coelamon Digivolved to..............................Scorpiomon!"  
  
"Move!" I yelled.  
  
This time Scorpiomon had no trouble moving into the ice, he used his blade like legs as skates and easily skimmed along the ice, reaching Kenneth and Frigimon in seconds. Going at an amazing speed he plowed into the Divermon that had attacked Kenneth, while Scorpiomon scooped Frigimon and Kenneth into his front appendages, before diving into the water.  
  
"Hi, my name's Dan," I said as Scorpiomon placed Kenneth and his Digimon on his back. "And this is my partner Scorpiomon."  
  
"Uh hi, I'm Kenneth, and this is Frigimon."  
  
"I'm assuming you're here to stop those guys from doing any serious damage?" I asked.  
  
Kenneth nodded. "Yeah I heard something about blue monsters attacking the bay, so Frigimon and I came down here, to stop them. Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Yeah, came all the way from Canada to do it too," I said. "We're here to send them back to the Digital World."  
  
"That's a good idea, these Digimon don't look like they mean any harm, they just look confused, but they're causing damage and have the potential to hurt people, I was afraid Frigimon and I would have to kill them."  
  
"Nope," I said shaking my head. "I'll just use my old D3 open up a Digiport and send them through back home to the Digital World."  
  
"Excuse me guys but if you're done with your little chat I think you might want to take note that we have four Divermon chasing us." Scorpiomon said.  
  
"And closing in fast!" Frigimon added.  
  
I didn't doubt it, but they were right, at the moment we were in the water on Scorpiomon's back as my Digimon rocketed through the water trying to escape the four Divermon who were now also off of the ice and in the water chasing us, and getting closer every second.  
  
"Striking fish!" four Divermon voices yelled as they threw their harpoons at us.  
  
"I don't think so," Scorpiomon said hitting the harpoons away with his bladed tail, just as another four came flying at him, he was able to hit them away again, but they kept flying at him at an even faster rate.  
  
"I can't keep this up much longer guys," Scorpiomon said. "Sooner or later one of those harpoons is going to get through."  
  
"Either that or their going to reach us," Frigimon said.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Kenneth said. "We fight."  
  
"I think I'm going to like you." I said.  
  
"So do we stop running and turn and fight." Scorpiomon said.  
  
I sighed I can't believe, me of all people was about to say this. "No, keep running, we've got one Ultimate and a Champion here, we'd get creamed by four Ultimates."  
  
"So what do we do?" Kenneth asked. "Wait for one of those harpoons to impale us? Or wait for them to catch us?"  
  
"What we need is a plan, just like Kris would do." I said.  
  
"Who?" Kenneth asked.  
  
I can't believe I was actually thinking like this, I was supposed to be the reckless one. "Forget it, I have a plan, Scorpiomon keep swimming."  
  
"That's the plan?" Scorpiomon yelled.  
  
"It's part of it," I said. "Kenneth Frigimon we'll need you guys for this plan."  
  
"Sure," Kenneth nodded. "Whatever, it's got to be better than getting ripped apart by Divermon."  
  
"Okay," I said "Frigimon you have to fire your attack at them."  
  
"That won't do anything!" Kenneth yelled.  
  
"He's right, we tried that before it just freezes the water all they have to do to avoid it is dive under."  
  
"Don't aim it at them, aim in front of them."  
  
"Oh," Frigimon said finally figuring out my plan.  
  
"What?" Kenneth said, apparently still clued out.  
  
"You'll see in a second," Frigimon said moving to Scorpiomon's back end.  
  
"Wait for my signal then attack," I said.  
  
"Hey he's my Digimon!" Kenneth yelled. "I should give the order."  
  
I rolled my eyes, now I knew how Kris felt whenever I did this to him, I'd have to tone down on that a bit.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you when to give the order."  
  
Kenneth nodded seeming satisfied with that, while Frigimon pulled back his fist as he prepared his attack.  
  
"Wait for it..." I said. "Now!"  
  
"Now!" Kenneth repeated.  
  
"Sub zero ice punch!" Frigimon yelled launching his attack.  
  
Just like he had intended it to the icy attack hit the water directly in front of one of the Divermon freezing the water in front of the Divermon where it hit. The Divermon was moving too fast to react, and smacked right into the ice formed by the attack, he had been more than dazed after hitting the ice at such a high speed, Divermon was practically motionless now was the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Now Scorpiomon U-turn!"  
  
Scorpiomon obeyed my instructions, and did a complete U-turn, luckily the three Divermon weren't exactly the smartest Digimon around and followed the same path that Scorpiomon had so they didn't gain any ground.  
  
"We're coming up on the dazed Divermon," Scorpiomon said.  
  
"Working on it," I said unclipping my Digivice from my waist, and removed the laptop Baihumon had given us from the backpack, and held the Digivice up to the screen. "Digiport open!"  
  
I made sure to hold the Digiport away from myself, and pointed at the dazed Divermon and sucked him into the Digiport as we swam by.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Now we just need to do that with the other three."  
  
"Give me a second and I will," Frigimon said. "Double Sub Zero ice punch!"  
  
Frigimon punched the air with both his fists launching two of his icy attacks, it happened just like it had before, the water in front of two of the Divermon froze and they rammed into the ice, dazing both of them.  
  
"U-Turn Dan?" Scorpiomon asked.  
  
"You guessed it," I confirmed.  
  
For a second time Scorpiomon did a quick U-Turn. We shot by the two-dazed Divermon and sucked them up into the Digiport like we had done to the last one.  
  
"Okay one more time Frigimon!" Kenneth said.  
  
"Sub zero ice punch!" Frigimon said firing the attack and freezing the water in front of the final Divermon.  
  
"Striking Fish!" Divermon yelled throwing the harpoon at the ice at the last second and shattering it.  
  
"How did he do that?" I yelled. "The others couldn't."  
  
"We should have thought of that." Kenneth said. "He saw what happened to his three friends so he saw it coming, we should have known the same thing wouldn't work three times."  
  
"Great so now what?" Frigimon groaned.  
  
Scorpiomon suddenly stopped swimming away, and turned to face the oncoming Divermon.  
  
"Well," he said. "Now that there's only one Ultimate I saw we daze him the old fashion way. Tail Blade!"  
  
Scorpiomon brought his front appendages together and launched his X-shaped attack.  
  
"Striking fish!" Divermon yelled tossing his harpoon at the attack. The harpoon didn't do a thing it was instantly incinerated by Scorpiomon's attack which continued making a direct hit on the water animal Digimon sending him sailing into the air, flying straight at us. I held up the Digiport as he flew at us and the final Digimon was sucked into the computer.  
  
"Got'em," Kenneth said happily. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"I don't think so," Frigimon said looking up.  
  
The rest of us looked in the direction he was, and saw dozens of flying Digimon which I couldn't identify flying right at us. They weren't very big, but there were enough of them to cause us some problems.  
  
I sighed. "It never ends, does it?"  
  
* * *  
  
Janine  
  
"How big is this clock anyway?" I asked.  
  
"We've only been flying for two minutes Janine," Starmon said. "Give me a minute we're almost there."  
  
"I'm actually not looking forward to it, according to the Digivice there are over a dozen of them up here."  
  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll only be rookies."  
  
"How many times have we gotten lucky since this whole thing started."  
  
"Good point."  
  
We continued to fly for a bit until we finally began to see the Digimon, Vilemon to be exact. They were kind of hard to miss, and like the D3 had indicated there were tons of Digimon around flying around the giant clock tower, fortunately they were too occupied with firing attacks at each other to attack the clock tower, but there was still a chance that they would, or a stray attack could hit Big Ben, and then not only would it be destroyed but the falling debris could hurt any people that were below.  
  
"Okay Starmon, stay close to the old Benny and try and stay out of sight of the Vilemon, we'll try and formulate a plan to handle them."  
  
"I hope you have some sort of idea," Starmon said. "Because I have no idea, they're all at the Champion level, mind you they're not very strong Champions, but there's still quite a bit of them. A little too much for me to handle."  
  
"Don't worry I'll think of something."  
  
Starmon flew higher on landed on a ledge not far under the Big Ben's face.  
  
"Okay so how do you think you should handle them?" Starmon asked.  
  
"Maybe we won't even have to fight them, I mean we're not trying to destroy them like we were when we were fighting Evamon and his minions. "We just need to send - oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Digiport, we can't send them through the Digiport without a computer, and Dan has our laptop, whose idea was it to split up anyway?"  
  
"I think it was yours," Starmon said. "So what are we going to do without a means to open a Digiport?"  
  
I sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to find Dan, and get him to send them through, I guess it'll be easy with two Digimon anyway."  
  
"That's good, I wasn't looking forward to fighting all those Digimon by myself they're uglier than these stone gargoyles." Starmon said giving a nearby stone gargoyle a tap.  
  
"Ow!" the gargoyle said which caused us to all jump in surprise. I would have fallen off the ledge if Starmon hadn't caught me.  
  
Both Digimon jumped to attention and looked ready to fight. It was then when I realized that we weren't the only ones on that ledge, along with us was another kid who looked to be about two years older than myself, and a small three foot gargoyle like Digimon.  
  
"Where did they come from?" Starmon and the new Digimon yelled at the same time.  
  
"Calm down Starmon," I said. "He's with a human, which means he's probably Digidestined."  
  
"You'd assume right," the boy said. "Hi, I'm Shawn, and this is Goyomon."  
  
"Janine," I said. "And My partner's name is Starmon."  
  
"You shouldn't be here," Shawn said. "Those Vilemon aren't very powerful when there's only one of them, but in large groups they're very dangerous."  
  
"I know what I'm doing!" I yelled. "I'm part of the elite Digidestined team, and I've fought stronger Digimon than these ugly bats and won. I've come all the way from Canada to send these Digimon back to the Digital World, so I know what I'm getting into."  
  
"So you're saying you can take them on by yourself?"  
  
"No, but we don't need to beat them, we simply open a Digiport and send them home."  
  
"You can do that? How?"  
  
I sighed. "Well that's kind of the problem, I came here with another Canadian Digidestined, but we split up to deal with different Digimon in two different locations, but I forgot that he has our only laptop, and I need a computer to open the Digiport."  
  
Shawn reached into his pocket. "I've got a palm top computer, will that do?"  
  
"Hmm it might let me give it a try, just hold it away from us so we don't get sucked into the Digiport ourselves."  
  
Shawn did so holding out his palm top away from us while I held my D3 up to the screen.  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
It worked like a charm, a bright light shot out of the palm top, thus opening the Digiport.  
  
"So now what?" Goyomon asked.  
  
"I think I have an idea," Starmon said. "Goyomon and I can simply go up there and attack, since they're not very powerful one of our attacks should be able to take them out. Then while they fall to your level you can suck them into the Digiport."  
  
"Kind of a simple plan isn't it?" Shawn said.  
  
"The simple plans are the best, no complicated steps to screw up."  
  
"I'd have to agree," Goyomon said. "Let's go Star boy."  
  
Shawn and I gave them the go ahead and both Digimon took to the air and flew straight at the swarm of Vilemon, but keeping a good enough distance.  
  
"Meteor shower!" Starmon yelled showering about ten Vilemon with his powerful attack.  
  
"Flame Wing!" Goyomon yelled firing a fiery energy beam from his wings frying two of the Vilemon.  
  
The Vilemon that had been hit by our Digimon's attacks began to plummet just as Starmon had predicted, and following his plan as they fell to our level Shawn held out his palm top and sucked them in.  
  
"One more time!" Starmon yelled. "Meteor shower!"  
  
"Flame Wing!"  
  
It happened the same way it had before and about a dozen more Vilemon plummeted and were sucked into the Digiport. By the third time our Digimon had attacked and we'd sucked up another dozen Vilemon the thickheaded bat like Digimon finally started to realize they were being attacked, and they finally turned from their business of attacking each other and charged at our Digimon.  
  
"Uh oh," Goyomon said.  
  
"Forget it just keep attacking." Starmon said.  
  
"Nightmare shocker!" dozens upon dozens of Vilemon voices yelled as they all simultaneously fired bolts of electricity at our Digimon.  
  
Fortunately the attacks weren't very uniform and very scattered so Starmon was able dodge the attacks by slipping through the gaps. Unfortunately Goyomon unlike Starmon - who flew by hovering - had bat like wings and wasn't as agile as my Digimon, and unable to dodge the way Starmon had. The little gargoyle was hit by the multiple attacks and his weakened body started to plummet.  
  
"Goyomon!" Shawn yelled reaching out for his falling Digimon, but there was no way he could catch him Goyomon wasn't anywhere near the ledge we were standing on, I think Shawn would have jumped after him if I hadn't grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"I got him!" Starmon said breaking into a dive still maneuvering his way through the gaps of the attacks.  
  
It wasn't long before the attacks cleared away and Starmon was free to just dive, as he reached Goyomon he swooped under him and caught the injured Digimon.  
  
"Don't worry," Starmon said.  
  
"Yes I am!" Goyomon snapped flying of Starmon's arms. "I was about to level out you didn't need to catch me."  
  
The Vilemon hadn't stopped attacking the huge swarm was still descending on our Digimon, leaving us only one choice. I clutched my crest in my hand.  
  
"Starmon Digivolve!"  
  
"You too Goyomon!" Shawn yelled clutching his Digivice.  
  
"Starmon Digivolved to........................Superstarmon!"  
  
"Goyomon Digivolved to.....................Gargoylemon!"  
  
The swarm of Vilemon continued to charge them any second now they'd have to engage in battle, a swarm of bat like Digimon facing off against a golden star Digimon, and a Gargoyle like Digimon much bigger and meaner looking than Goyomon.  
  
"This'll be a piece of cake now," Superstarmon said.  
  
"You said it," Gargoylemon said.  
  
"Galactic eye!" Superstarmon yelled firing a red energy beam from his sunglasses.  
  
"Nova Wing!" Gargoylemon yelled firing a ball of fire from his wings.  
  
The two attacks almost merged as they hit the giant crowd of Vilemon, half of the swarm had been hit by the two attacks, and were now plummeting. Shawn had to act fast, and immediately held out his palm top and sucked the fallen Vilemon in.  
  
"Now for the rest of them!" Superstarmon said as his sunglasses began to glow red preparing to fire his attack again.  
  
A shrill scream erupted from the swarm, and the remaining Vilemon suddenly stopped charging out Digimon and turned to fly in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey they're running away!" Gargoylemon said.  
  
"No kidding!" Superstarmon replied.  
  
Our Digimon flew back to the ledge we were on and allowed us to climb onto their back.  
  
"Hurry!" I commanded. "We can't lose them or they could do some serious damage."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill," Gargoylemon said.  
  
Our Digimon took off in pursuit of the retreating Vilemon, we chased them for about five minutes until we reached the bay, where we saw something that just couldn't be missed especially from way up here, a giant Scorpion in the water, Dan and Scorpiomon of course. They weren't alone either; along with them was a boy that looked to be about a year older than me, and a Frigimon. Looks like Dan had run into one of the English Digidestined too.  
  
"Hey Superstarmon, do you think you can manage to get in front of that swarm? I've got an idea."  
  
"I was just about to Janine, these guys aren't the fastest Digimon in the world, it shouldn't be any problem fulfilling that request."  
  
No sooner than the words came out of his mouth then he increased his speed ten fold easily zooming ahead of the Vilemon swarm, then turning to face them.  
  
The entire swarm screamed again as they saw the intimidating Ultimate Digimon in front of them, and immediately turned around, only to see Shawn and Gargoylemon heading straight for them. They screamed again and took a third direction, down, straight at Dan, Scorpiomon, Frigimon and whom I could only assume was his partner.  
  
"Dan!" I yelled I could tell he had noticed both the Vilemon swarm and the four of us before I yelled at him. "You and Scorpiomon feel like taking care of our pest problem."  
  
"Gladly," Dan said. "Kenneth, Frigimon feel free to join in."  
  
The Vilemon immediately stopped flying downwards as they finally Scorpiomon was there as he reared up in the water, now they had no way to go.  
  
"Tail Blade!"  
  
"Sub zero ice punch!"  
  
"Galactic eye!"  
  
"Nova wing!"  
  
Four attacks were launched, and those were exactly the amount of attacks that hit, not one of the Vilemon in the swarm had managed to avoid, and once the light from the four attacks cleared the entire swarm could be seen plummeting towards Dan, Scorpiomon, Frigimon, and Kenneth, and were sucked into the awaiting laptop and Digiport that Dan held. As the final Vilemon disappeared into the Digiport the four of us in the air flew down to the level of the four that were in the water.  
  
"See you made a friend of your own," Dan said as he spotted Shawn and his Digimon.  
  
I nodded. "This is Shawn and Gargoylemon, guys this is my fellow Canadian Digidestined Dan and Scorpiomon. I assume that you guys took care of the nine Digimon that were here in the bay."  
  
"Yeah," Dan said. "Put them all through the Digiport, but there weren't nine, there was only four."  
  
I shook my head. "No I specifically seeing nine dots in my Digivice here before the two of us split up."  
  
"I'm telling your there was only four, I think I would -"  
  
Dan's sentence was cut off by a large splash not to far away. The source of which was revealed immediately as a Digimon flew down and skimmed across the water and began flying straight at us.  
  
"Why does this always happen?" Dan yelled. "Whenever we think we've won something else comes and ruins our victory."  
  
"It's not that big a deal," I said. "It's only a Cyberdramon, Superstarmon and I fought one before, he's only an Ultimate, we should be able to handle him."  
  
I was eating my words as two more Cyberdramon swooped down beside the first.  
  
"Um okay," I said. "Still not a big deal, only three of them, we've got two Ultimates and two Champions we can beat them."  
  
For a second time I should have kept my mouth shut as two more Cyberdramon swooped down beside.  
  
"Where are they coming from!" Kenneth yelled.  
  
"Okay now we're in trouble." I said. "Even four of them is more than we can handle."  
  
"It's fine," Dan said. "I just got another brilliant idea."  
  
"Mind filling us in?" Shawn said.  
  
Dan moved his way to the very tip of Scorpiomon's head. "Sure, we just stand here."  
  
"Stand here?" Eight voices boomed.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Scorpiomon asked his partner. "Dan they're five Ultimates!"  
  
"Trust me, they're flying straight at us, and are going to launch a physical attack, that's their mistake just wait."  
  
"Alright," I said with a little doubt in my voice.  
  
Despite our best judgment we put our faith in Dan's `plan' and waited as the Cyberdramon only flew closer, I had to stop myself from closing my eyes as the Cyberdramon were now only feet away pulling back their claws ready to attack.  
  
"Now!" Dan yelled as he suddenly held the laptop and Digiport in front of him, the Cyberdramon kept flying at us, but never hit us they flew right into the Digiport, just as Dan closed the laptop and the Digiport.  
  
Everyone except Dan breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You couldn't just tell us you were going to do that?" Shawn said.  
  
"What? And kill the suspense? You're joking right."  
  
"Please tell me that's all of them?" Frigimon said.  
  
"Yeah that's all of them." I said looking at the radar of my Digivice and seeing no blue dots aside from our own Digimon.  
  
"Good we can finally head home," Kenneth said. "Been a hard day."  
  
Dan laughed. "You think this is rough, you haven't battled an Omega Digimon before."  
  
"Speaking of home," Shawn said. "Do you guys have a place to stay tonight?"  
  
"It's fine we don't need one," I said. "Our friends should be on their way here to pick us up and take us home in an hour or so."  
  
"Alright," Shawn said. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"  
  
"Um probably just hang out until they get here." I said.  
  
"Well if you'd like I can give you a brief tour of Big Ben, and show you it when it's not being attacked by Digimon."  
  
"Uh - yeah great," Dan said as we started to fly/swim back to the shore.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, Dan was probably disappointed we weren't going to be doing the `stuff' we'd discussed when we'd first arrived. It didn't bother me much, after all I probably wasn't going to be in London again, I might as well just kick back enjoy the sites, and as usual hope that no Digimon tries to eat me alive.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Well 75% of the interactive part of this fic is done, one more Chapter like that to go, and in total six more Chapters to go, the end is near! But as some of you have notice I have posted an entirely new fic. It's an AU to this one. At the moment it's just a prologue, and I don't plan on writing anymore of it until I finish writing this one. Unless I get some major support from you readers telling me to go ahead and write the first Chapter to it. But I will only write the first Chapter, after that I'm concentrating on this fic again, so tell me in review form what you want me to write first Chapter 45 of this fic or Chapter one of the AU fic. Okay aside from that I've got one more Chapter of the interactive part of this fic, Roy and Travis you're up next.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 45: Mission Four Brazil 


	50. 45 - Mission Four Brazil

I guess I'm getting into the habit of getting the disclaimer out of the way first. I don't own Digimon this is just fan fiction please don't sue me. Anyway here yus all go Chapter 45 and thus the final interactive Chapter, this time it's Roy and Travis's turn, and now I'm going to stop typing and let you read it.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 45: Mission Four Brazil  
  
Rob  
  
Thunderous footsteps rocked the earth with each step Monochromon took. Six of us were currently trudging through the Brazilian rainforest; we had been for the last couple hours, and so far without a sign of any Digimon. We'd had a quick encounter with a Jaguar, and Sean had almost gotten eaten, not even Tapirmon could act fast enough to help him, if Blackgatomon hadn't seen it at the last second, he would have been Jaguar lunch. So we decided that Gotsumon should Digivolve into Monochromon, and we all rode on his back, his large size was great at keeping animals away, and unfortunately it seemed to be keeping Digimon away too.   
"Anything yet?" Emily asked lying back on Monochromon's back.   
"No nothing," Sean said looking at the radar of his Digivice. "Aside from our own Digimon there's nothing here."   
Emily groaned. "Great just great, you know I came here to get away from the boredom, not to find a different form of it. This is just great riding on a smelly dinosaur's back in a damp hot rainforest."   
"You had to volunteer her to come with us didn't you?" Sean said quietly to me.   
"If we hadn't brought her you'd be cat food," I reminded. "She saved your life."   
"She didn't her Digimon did."   
"Yeah, but she's the one her told Blackgatomon to attack in the first place."   
"That still doesn't make up for what she's done."   
"We gave Andrew another chance," I said. "Why not her?"   
"We've said it a million times," Sean said. "Andrew thought the whole thing was a video game, he was trying to play his role, I didn't want to accept it at first but he's not really that bad a guy, but Emily knew that this was real, she knew she was hurting real living beings."   
"You said it yourself," I said. "You didn't want to accept it at first, we didn't trust Andrew at first, all of us were hesitant to trust him, but he ended up being a nice guy, Emily could be the same way, it's just going to take more time."   
"Why are you defending her anyway?" Sean snapped.   
"I - uh." I stuttered.   
"Oh my God you've got a crush on her don't you?"   
"Quiet!" I said. "She's right there."   
"You do! Don't you, otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated when I asked you why you were defending her, and you told me to be quiet."   
"I told you to be quiet because if she heard you say that she'd kick both our asses, and I defended her - I defender her because - I just did okay!"   
"You defended her because you like her," Sean said now in a teasing kind of voice.   
"Just shut up," I said still trying to be quiet.   
He was right though; as much as I didn't really want to admit it I did like her. I didn't like her during the war when she was the Digimon Empress I hated her! She did horrible things, and at that point she disgusted me. Then when she was revived, and I saw her not as the Digimon Empress, but as Emily I don't know I just kind of had this feeling. I refused to accept it at first, but then as Andrew dragged her to hang out with us I realized she wasn't all that bad, she even had the potential to be nice…at times, and if I might add wasn't that bad looking either.   
"Hey guys," Monochromon said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You might want to check your Digivices again, I smell something, a Digimon."   
Sean already had his Digivice out and immediately glanced down at the screen.  
"He's right," Sean said. "There's a Digimon approaching us as we speak."   
"It's about time," Emily said shooting from her lying position.  
Monochromon froze in place waiting for the Digimon to appear, but as he stopped the thunderous footsteps he created didn't.   
"It doesn't sound like that small of a Digimon either," Tapirmon said.   
I watched as two trees fell to the ground, stomped down by the Digimon the six of us were now looking at. Like Monochromon it was a dinosaur Digimon. He resembled a Brachiosaurus, and his colouring was exactly the same as Greymon's orange with blue stripes, and had a large horn on the top of his head.   
"It's a Brachiomon," Emily said. "I recognize it because a Brachiomon was the first Ultimate Andrew and I tried to enslave."   
"That's probably not going to help us much," Sean said.   
The Brachiomon didn't stop when he saw us he continued to charge through the jungle straight at us, Monochromon responded immediately and moved out of the way, but Brachiomon didn't continue to plow through the jungle like we'd expected, he stopped and turned around and charged at us again.   
"Volcanic strike!" Monochromon yelled firing several fireballs from his mouth, which exploded in Brachiomon's face. The attack didn't seem to faze him though; the giant dinosaur Digimon just plowed on through tackling Monochromon and tossing him aside while the rest of us flew in various directions. I got up from my landing place in the dirt and after making sure everyone was okay turned my attention to my Digimon as he slowly got up after being trampled by Brachiomon, and the two were now facing each other down.   
"Monochromon! He's an Ultimate Digimon, you have to Digivolve."   
"No problem," Monochromon said. "I just need that crest."   
I began to reach for my crest when a small voice suddenly echoed throughout the area and stopped me.   
"Blazing ice!" a voice yelled as dozens of icicles landed on Brachiomon's face.   
It hadn't hurt Brachiomon in the least, but it had turned his attention away from us, and to the top of a nearby tree where a small brownish red floppy eared rabbit Digimon stood.   
"Nice shot Lopmon," a kid approximately our age said as he leaned against the tree that the Digimon whose name I assumed was Lopmon stood at the top of.   
"Who's that?" Emily asked. "And why does he have a Digimon?"   
"Oops," Sean said. "I knew I forgot something."   
"What?" Emily yelled. "What the hell did you forget?"   
"Nothing too important," Sean said weakly, I just forgot to tell you that about an hour ago Kris sent us an e-mail that said there were other Digidestined around the world, and that we should keep a look out for Digidestined in Brazil, he's probably one of them."   
Emily didn't have time to get angry Brachiomon attacked first.   
"Brachio bubble!" firing energy bubble from his mouth at Lopmon.   
Lopmon was very quick and easily jumped out of the way extending his giant ears and glided to another tree.   
"That was pathetic," Lopmon said. "You're really slow you know."   
"Brachio bubble!" Brachiomon yelled firing another attack.   
Lopmon easily dodged that attack too in the same manner, only to dodge a third one just as easily dodging from tree to tree. He was actually laughing while he did.   
"Come on you can do better than that." Lopmon teased as he landed on the top of a tree. This tree was too small to support him and bent down as he landed on it.   
Brachiomon had finally gotten fed up with firing his attack and simply charged Lopmon, but as the monstrous dinosaur Digimon approached Lopmon, the small rookie Digimon hopped off the bent over tree which shot upwards hitting Brachiomon right in the head sending the Brachiomon toppling over.   
"Wow," I said. "That rookie just took out an Ultimate single handed."   
"I wouldn't say he took him out," Emily said. "Brachiomon are tough, I would know one almost defeated Ladydevimon when I was the Digimon Empress, he'll be getting up pretty soon."   
"Then let's make sure he doesn't do it here," I said. "Sean, toss me that laptop."  
Sean did as I asked and tossed me the laptop, and I held my Digivice up to the screen.   
"Digiport open!" I said as a bright light shot out of the computer thus opening the Digiport.   
I held the Digiport up to the weakened Ultimate Digimon who was about to get up and sucked him into the Digiport.   
"Hey!" Lopmon's partner yelled running up to us. "What did you do to him? Lopmon and I were just trying to stop him from destroying the rainforest we didn't want to kill him!"   
"Calm down buddy," Emily said. "He didn't kill him all he did was send him back to the Digital World through a Digiport. "Oh, okay sorry about that, by the way, I'm Travis and this is my Digimon Lopmon."  
"I'm Sean," Sean said stepping up. "This is my partner Tapirmon, Rob and his Digimon Monochromon, and miss personality here is Emily, and her partner Blackgatomon."   
"That was a nice fight you had there," I said. "I'd never seen a rookie fight like that before, especially against an Ultimate."   
"Thanks," Travis said. "Lopmon and I learned along time ago not to rely on pure power that a higher level gives, it's better to use your brain."   
"And it's not hard to use your brain when your opponent has one the size of a walnut," Lopmon said jumping onto Travis's head.   
'That may be true," Emily said. "But you can't rely on brains all the time, power is also necessary, you may have outsmarted Brachiomon for a second, but that would only have taken you so far, he was about ready to get up again. Then where would your pathetic little rabbit have been if we hadn't stepped in?"   
"We would have figured something out," Travis said.   
"Simple," Lopmon said. "I would have just Digivolved."   
"You'd only be a Champion," Emily said coldly. "You'd still be no match against an Ultimate."   
"Does this girl ever let up?" Lopmon asked.   
"Sadly no," Tapirmon answered as he received a death glare from Emily.   
"You guys might want to stop arguing for a second," Monochromon said. "Because I smell another Digimon coming."   
"It must be that Jagamon!" Lopmon yelled.   
"A what?" Blackgatomon asked.   
"A Jagamon," Travis said. "It's a rock sheep Digimon. It's the whole reason we're in the rainforest in the first place, we noticed one run into the rainforest and we thought it was a little weird that there was a Digimon in the real world so we chased it into the rainforest. We were looking for it when we heard your fight and decided we'd help. We assume you guys are here to do the same thing, except you seem to know what your doing."  
I nodded. "Yeah, these Digimon stumbled into our world by accident we're here to send them back."   
"Here he comes!" Monochromon yelled interrupting me.   
No sooner had those words come out of his mouth than a rock covered Digimon emerged from the forest. It was running full speed straight at Travis and Lopmon with no sign of stopping. Monochromon moved quickly picking them both up in his mouth and pulling them out of harms way as Jagamon continued to plow forward without any sign of stopping him.   
"Blackgatomon," Emily said almost coldly. "Don't let him get away."   
Blackgatomon gave a swift nod as she jumped into the air.  
"Cat's eye hypnosis!" Blackgatomon yelled firing two energy beams from her eyes, which crashed right in front of Jagamon.   
It didn't hit but it did scare the Jagamon who immediately turned in the opposite direction.   
"Tapirmon!" Sean yelled.   
"Tapirmon Digivolved to…………..Apemon!"   
Apemon emerged from the light immediately and jumped in front of the stampeding Jagamon, stopping him with his bone. Jagamon didn't even try to fight back he immediately turned and started running, only to be stopped by Blackgatomon, he tried running a third direction but again he was stopped as Monochromon stepped in his way. Jagamon didn't look like he wanted to fight at all, he was timid, he just wanted to get away he just wanted to get home, good thing that's exactly what we were going to do, all he needed to do was stand still. He still had one way to go there was one final gap to his right, he had just noticed.   
"Lopmon stop him!" Travis commanded.   
Lopmon nodded, as a bright light emerged from the first model Digivice on his waist activated.   
"Lopmon Digivolved to……………Turueimon!"  
Lopmon's Champion form reacted the same way that Apemon had jumping into the final gap with all four Digimon surrounding Jagamon now. Turueimon looked similar to his rookie form, he stood about the average height of an adult human, he had large ears like Lopmon, he wore an orange jumpsuit, and a blue scarf. On his wrists were two wrists blades, which at the moment were retracted at the moment, but could be used as weapons if brought out.   
Jagamon began to crouch down, looking extremely scared, despite that he was an Ultimate while the others were only Champions. I maneuvered my way between Monochromon and Blackgatomon and slowly approached the very scared Jagamon.   
"It's okay little guy," I said approaching the timid sheep Digimon. "We're here to help, we're sending you home."   
He only backed off more as I approached.   
"Rob hurry!" Sean said, he was looking closely at his Digivice. "There's about a dozen more Digimon heading this way, and coming pretty quickly too. Wrap this up already."   
I acted quickly, and held the computer up to Jagamon and sucked him into the Digiport.   
"Okay let's go!" Monochromon said. "Hop on quick."   
"Run?" Emily said. "I am not going to run. I don't see any reason why we don't stay and fight."   
"Because we'd get pummeled." Monochromon said. "I can tell by the scent that that's a Jagamon stamped! A Jagamon stampede is extremely dangerous, Mega Digimon have been caught in them and killed instantly."   
"There's only a dozen of them, besides you saw the way that other one reacted, it was scared of Champion Digimon why won't they be?"   
"Because they're in a group," Travis said. "Alone Jagamon are very timid, but in a group and their stampeding they never stop until they feel for sure that whatever they're running from can't get to them anymore."   
"That only makes it worse," Sean said. "Most likely they're afraid because they're in a different world than they're own, and are confused, they're not going to stop running until they get back home."   
"And the only way they're going to get back home is if we fight them!" Emily yelled. "I didn't come here just to run away, like a coward!"   
"We can't send them back if we're dead!"   
This didn't look like it was going anywhere, Emily was very persistent, which for some reason was one of the reason I was so attracted to her, and Sean had the crest of persistence, this fight wasn't going to die down anytime soon, it definitely wasn't a good time for the fight of the century.   
"You guys, stop it!" I yelled. "If you keep fighting we're just going to -"  
"Turueimon!" Travis interrupted. "Move now!"   
"Gargo laser!" a voice similar to Turueimon's yelled as dozens of small laser beams shot out of the rainforest aimed straight at Turueimon, but thanks to Travis's warning he was able to dodge the lasers with great ease, he quickly detracted his wrist mounted blades.   
"Blackgargomon!" Turueimon yelled. "I know it's you and Roy out there."   
"Good guess," a boy who I assumed was Roy immerged from the dense forest along with a Digimon who also looked very similar to Lopmon and Turueimon who must have been his partner Blackgargomon. "But I bet Blackgargomon yelling out his attack like that kind of gave it away."   
"They're getting closer!" Monochromon warned.  
"Roy, this is not the time!" Travis yelled.   
"What are you scared?" Roy asked. "Afraid Blackgargomon and I will embarrass you and Turueimon in front of your new friends."   
"It's not that, there's a huge stampede of Jagamon heading right for this location, and you know how dangerous they are in large groups!"   
"Yeah sure," Roy said. "You just don't want to fight, where's your proof?"   
Suddenly the ground began to shake and not too far away trees could be heard snapping and falling to the ground.   
"That proof enough for you!" Travis yelled.   
"We have to go now!" Monochromon yelled. "And I can't run fast enough to escape all of them, but I do know who can."   
I nodded showing I knew what my Digimon was talking about. "Triceramon."   
"Monochromon Digivolved to……………..Triceramon!"  
"Let's go!" Triceramon boomed breaking into a run.   
He lowered his head as he ran by me and I quickly hopped on leaning against his smallest horn. Triceramon's tail swept over Emily, Blackgatomon, Sean and Apemon and placed them onto his back, while he grabbed Blackgargomon and Roy under one of his arms and Turueimon and Travis under the other, and commenced running at full speed.   
The Jagamon stampede was now in clear few and had just trampled the small clearing we had just escaped from, and were still running ahead with no sign of tiring out and/or stopping.   
"Hurry up dinosaur boy!" Emily yelled. "They're getting closer!"   
"I'm running as fast as I can," Triceramon said.   
"It's not fast enough," Emily ordered. "See if we just stayed and fought instead of running we wouldn't be in this mess."   
"True," Sean said. "But only because we'd be dead!"   
"We may have to fight," Triceramon said. "Because they're gaining quick, and I don't know how long I can keep up this pace."   
We continued to run for a while but Triceramon was right, the longer we ran the slower he was going, he was fast but the Jagamon were faster, any second now we'd be thrown into the stampede. Okay, I was the perceptive one I was supposed to be the one to help figure a way out of this. Okay simple running wasn't going to work, and it was way to risky to have them simply run into the Digiport if even one of them didn't go through I could get trampled, so our only option was to somehow find a way to escape the stampede. Now the Jagamon we'd encountered earlier seemed dead set on going in one direction, they only reason he turned around was because Blackgatomon had threatened him, threatening them wasn't going to work because they were in a large group, and they had confidence and wouldn't run away when they were in a large group. So we'd just have to find a way out of their apt, and not just veering off it too, because there was still the danger of all the falling trees they were knocking over and all the rocks they were kicking up, we also needed shelter.   
My eyes darted around our surroundings, looking for any kind of decent shelter something like - a cave! Which is exactly what I saw, just to the side, it looked like a fairly big one too, possible a home for bats, Triceramon could fit in it and then some.   
"Triceramon veer left," I instructed my Digimon. "Into that cave."   
Triceramon quickly glanced in the direction I was pointing, and turned as soon as he saw his destination.   
"Now we'll just stay in that cave until the Jagamon have cleared out," I said. "Then we can think of some way to send them through the Digiport without getting trampled."   
"One problem with that plan." Roy said. "I'd look behind us."  
I took a quick glance behind us, which soon changed into a stare of horror. The Jagamon hadn't continued to go in the direction they were before they had veered left and were following us towards the cave.   
"What the hell?" Emily yelled. "This doesn't make sense, when Jagamon stampede they don't pursue, they just run in a desperate panic."   
I smacked myself in the forehead. "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see this? They're running in our direction for a reason, the same reason they're stampeding in the first place. They want to go home, and they're in a panic to do so, they saw Triceramon and identified him as a fellow Digimon, and because he's familiar they think he might be able to lead them back home, but they're too scared to realize that they're just going to end up trampling him along with the rest of us, Triceramon you better forget about the cave."  
"No," Triceramon said.   
"What? Triceramon it's probably a dead end going into the cave would trap us."   
"For a while," Triceramon said. "But it'll also keep us safe. Tri horn attack!"   
As we neared the cave Triceramon fired his attack knocking loose a boulder higher on the cliff where the cave was, he disobeyed my order and ran straight into the cave, no sooner than we were in than the boulder that Triceramon had knocked loose fell in front of the entrance to the cave blocking us in, but at the same time keeping the Jagamon out.   
"Nice one," I complimented.   
There was tons of banging on the rock coming from outside, the Jagamon were trying to get in. Triceramon stopped running and placed our new friends in his arm down and allowing the rest of us to slide down to the ground and off of his back.   
Emily looked closely at the rock and said. "Yeah nice one, yeah it keeps the Jagamon out but how are we supposed to get out?"   
"That's easy," Triceramon said. "I can move that thing easily. All we have to do is wait for the Jagamon to give up then I can move it and we're out."   
"They're not going to give up," Apemon said. "Jagamon don't stop until they feel they're safe, they'll keep chipping away at that rock until they're in, and they're Ultimate Digimon. I can tell already that it won't take them very long to do it, I'd give them five minutes tops."   
"Great, just great!" Emily groaned. "We're out of the frying pan and into the fire, nice plan you two."   
"Forget them," Roy said. "Blackgargomon and I will handle them when they get here, first we're ending this first rivalry, take him Blackgargomon."   
Turueimon prepared his blades as the two Digimon faced each other down.   
"Fine," Travis said. "If you want a fight you'll get it."   
"Guys this isn't exactly the best time to fight," I said. "We should be concentrate on them and not on fighting each other."   
"You don't understand," Travis said. "Two years ago when Roy and I got our Digimon we both got Lopmon, and we've had this rivalry ever since to see who's Digimon was stronger, it only got more extreme when our Digimon Digivolved and we argued which one was better, none of us really won the fight."   
The noises on the other side of the boulder only got louder, and more began to crumble.   
"A friendly rivalry is fine," I said. "It's gives you Digimon a lot of battle experience, but right now isn't exactly the time."  
"You don't understand how deep this rivalry is, nothing is going to stop this fight."   
Suddenly the top of the boulder crumbled the Jagamon could now be clearly seen desperately trying to get in, and the rest of the boulder was crumbling fast.   
"Or maybe it could," Roy said.   
"You're right," Travis said. "I guess you could stop for a while and fight together."   
Blackgargomon and Turueimon responded to their partners and lined up in front of the door weapons forward.   
"It's about time we get to fight," Emily said nodding giving Blackgatomon the go ahead, and she lined up with the pair of rabbit Digimon.   
"All of us will," I said. "Triceramon."   
Triceramon obeyed, and stepped behind the three Digimon.   
"Sean?" Apemon said. "Should I Digivolve and help too?"   
Sean shook his head. "No, dedigivolve, then Digivolve."   
"What?" Roy said. "What would be the point of that?"   
I smiled understanding perfectly what Sean was talking about. "You'll see in a second."   
Tapirmon too understood what Sean meant and immediately dedigivolved as Sean reached for his waist grabbing his crest and Digivice. "Now I suggest that all of you stand back because this next Digivolution is going to take up a lot of space."   
"What is he talking about?" Blackgargomon asked. "Apemon isn't that big."   
"He's not talking about Apemon," Triceramon said beginning to move to the back of the cave, the rest of us did the same, while our Brazilian friends were still confused to what was happening, as soon as we were in position Sean's crest and Digivice activated.   
"Tapirmon Warp Digivolved to……………………Skullmammothmon!"   
Sean was wise to have us stand back. Skullmammothmon was way to big to fit in the cave, and as the monstrous elephant like Digimon emerged he burst through the roof of the cave tossing the rock hard roof of the cave and the rest of the cliff aside like it was paper fully emerged from the cave and looming over the Jagamon stampede.   
"Whoa!" Roy said in awe.   
"A Mega Digimon." Travis said with the shame-shocked look on his face that Roy, Turueimon, and Blackgargomon had.   
The Jagamon stampede were no longer dedicated to stampeding towards us, they now stood there in fear as they saw the giant Mega Digimon that loomed over them. It didn't take them long at all to turn around and run away as fast as possible, but Skullmammothmon wasn't about to let them run away. He jumped into the air sailing over the entire stampede landing right in front of them and stopping them from escaping. The Jagamon only turned and started running the opposite direction, but Skullmammothmon only jumped over them a second time and stopped them from escaping again.   
"Okay let's stop this," Skullmammothmon said. "I won't hurt you, if you just stop panicking we can send you home."   
They didn't listen they only started to run in the opposite direction yet again. Skullmammothmon sighed jumped over them and stopped them from running, but apparently not getting the pattern they only turned and ran again, but as usual they were stopped.   
"Okay this is getting seriously annoying!" Emily yelled. "I know how to make them stop."   
As the Jagamon turned around again Emily broke into a run and to my utter horror she ran right in front of the stampede.   
"Emily NO!" I yelled starting to run towards her, I had to get her out of the way now there was no way I was going to let her get hurt - I - I cared way too much for her. I would have made it too if Triceramon hadn't picked me up.   
"Let me go!" I screamed. "I have to help her."   
"You can't help her," Triceramon said. "You'll just get hurt."  
"Stop right now!!!" Emily yelled at the Jagamon stampeding straight towards her, and to absolutely everyone's surprise they actually did, and they looked even more afraid of her than they had been of Skullmammothmon.  
"It's the - the Digimon Empress," one of them stuttered.   
"Very nice observation!" Emily said coldly. "Now you're starting really annoy me! See that computer that kid has over there, now I want you all to walk into it where you can go home, and if you don't I'll have myself a dozen more slaves."   
All dozen or so Jagamon nodded and slowly without taking their eyes off of Emily made there way over to me. I held up the glowing laptop and the Digiport and without the least bit of trouble they obeyed Emily and hopped right into it all twelve of them, as the last one entered the Digiport I shut it.   
"Got'em," I said.   
"And I believe that's all of them," Sean said looking at his radar screen, he had it in the longest range possible and there wasn't a stray Digimon in sight, all were accounted for and in the Digiport.   
"How long do you think it'll be until Kris and Jenn get here to pick us up?" Triceramon asked.   
"I have no idea," I answered.   
"Well in the meantime you can watch the Digimon fight of the century." Travis said as Turueimon and Blackgargomon lined up in fighting stance.   
"Not so fast," Blackgatomon said jumping between the two.   
Emily slowly approached the edge of what looked like the battlefield. "Blackgatomon and I want in on this, I'm sure we can take both of you on."   
"Uh this is supposed to be a one on one fight," Roy said, no sooner did he say that than Emily shot him a death glare. "But if you're want you're free to join in, there's no way I'd be dumb enough to argue with a girl that stopped a Jagamon stampede."   
Emily grinned, not an evil smile but a really cute one that I found myself extremely attracted too. God I wished I could be with her. I was even more attracted to her now after seeing how she stopped the stampede, I'm not sure why but I found myself growing to like her even more after everything she did. I managed to shake my head and come out of my haze as I stared at Emily's beautiful face, and watched as the three Digimon began their friendly battle.  
  
-----------------------  
  
There it is the last interactive Chapter, but don't worry it's not the last time you'll see the international Digidestined of this fic, I promise you'll see them all again, though they probably won't play that important a role, and also another warning the next Chapter will be another lemon, if you don't like it tell me and maybe MAYBE I'll dum it down a bit and make it more of a soft lime, but if you do want a lemon tell me and I'll leave it the way it is, but I'm not going to tell you who the lemon is between it's going to be a surprise, there are three potential couples now.   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 46: Interlude # 4 


	51. 47 - Second Chance Blown

I don't own Digimon this is only fan fiction so I beg of you if you do own Digimon don't sue me, I'm only an eighteen year old student you won't get much.  
  
Now that the first part of the world tour is over I'm going to introduce the actual plot of this part of the story it's not a very long plot not half as long as the previous three, but I didn't want the world tour to be plotless like the one on the series so I had a few extra chapters to add some spice to it. Travis and Roy are featured a bit in this one, and will be featured a bit more in the next one.  
  
Chapter 47: Second Chance Blown  
  
Emily  
  
I sighed as I sat back against a log, looking up towards the darkening sky. I was really starting to get annoyed, where were Kris and Jenn? It was almost eight o clock, they should have been here hours ago! So now I was here stuck with these laughing idiots, actually Rob wasn't so bad, he was only slightly less annoying than the others, and least he tolerated me.  
  
They were all gathered around a fire that they'd started. Rob, Gotsumon, Sean, Tapirmon, Travis, Roy, and their two Lopmon. Those two Digimon looked almost exactly alike the only difference way you could tell them apart was by their horns, Travis's Lopmon had three horns, while Roy's Lopmon had one.  
  
Didn't this group ever stop laughing, that's all I seemed to hear while I looked in the opposite direction of the happy group, while Blackgatomon slept in my arms. I didn't belong there, I wasn't one of them, I hadn't been given my crest and Digimon by the powers of light like they had, Andrew hadn't either, but he had received a crest from them, thus making him a member of their team. I was different, my D3 was black, and my crest hadn't changed when I'd given up being the Digimon Empress, I wasn't one of them and I never would be. Not that I cared! I didn't want to be one of them anyway. They were all a bunch of idiots, laughing and playing like children, why would I want to be like that?  
  
My life had taken an interesting turn the past month, it had actually gotten better, my mother had come back into my life and my father was getting better. It was weird, a week ago I had gone to visit my father, and he was a completely different person, he was nice, he didn't seem like my father anymore, but at least it was a change for the better. It was still hard for me to spend time with my mother, I wasn't used to all this lovey dovey crap, the change was so overwhelming, but despite that I liked the way my life had changed.  
  
All my life I had hoped for a family setting like this, and now I finally had it, but for some reason despite all that I had I still felt that same empty feeling I had before, when my family life was in tatters, there was only that brief period in my life while I was the Digimon Empress that the emptiness seemed filled. Could it be being the Digimon Empress that made me feel whole? I shuddered as that thought entered my head, no it couldn't be – or at least I hoped it wasn't. When I looked back on what I had done, I was horrified.  
  
Yeah that right, despite the fact I was still bitter, and mean I had still changed, and I shuddered whenever I thought of the days I was the Digimon Empress. I really hoped that being the Digimon Empress was that one thing missing from my life that made me feel so empty.  
  
"You hungry?" I heard Rob say.  
  
I only slightly turned my head, he'd left the group and stood over me holding a fruit I couldn't identify in front of me, without a word I took it and started eating.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem really distant."  
  
"You know perfectly well I'm always like this," I said. "What do you want?"  
  
He sat down next to me, and looked me in the eyes. "I just want to make sure you're okay, you don't exactly look happy."  
  
"I'm fine," I snorted. "Just leave me alone."  
  
He shook his head. "No, you're not fine. Something's bothering you and I want you to tell me what it is. I'm worried about you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Being so nice to me? You're always checking to see if I'm okay, you talk to me without having a cold unforgiving stare on your face like the other's have, and you actually volunteered to take me with you. Have you forgotten what I've done? I'm not a nice person! You shouldn't be so nice to me."  
  
"You've changed," he said. "I can see that, and I'm willing to forgive what you've done just like we all did with Andrew just give the others some time."  
  
"Kris has accepted that I've changed, and has allowed me to enter the group, but just because he's done that doesn't mean he acts all weird and nice to me like you do."  
  
He was hesitant to answer this time. "Um I -" he stuttered. "I just care about you okay, I want to make sure you're okay."  
  
Great, I've seen this before, it wasn't the first time a guy had said that to me, though I had to admit this one was a good actor he really seemed like he meant it. I'd seen it a million times; prey on the abused girl just because she's vulnerable. I would never actually say this out loud, but he was cute, he was the first one that I even considered giving him what he wanted.  
  
I sighed I might as well just set him straight. I turned my head and looked him straight in the eye giving him a stone cold look.  
  
He swallowed "I'm dead now aren't I?"  
  
I quickly grabbed a hold of his collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards mine bringing our lips together. The kiss wasn't too passionate but it lasted much longer than a simple peck. He began to slowly melt into it, which is when I abruptly broke it releasing the tight grip I had on his shirt collar.  
  
I continued to look into his eyes and said. "There, are you happy you got what you wanted, but I wouldn't get your hopes up because you're not getting anything else."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't act innocent, I've seen it all before. Guys think just because I have an alcoholic father I'm vulnerable and easy to take advantage of."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Use that dirty guy mind of yours."  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to seduce you," he said. "Look – I admit – I – I do like you, I like you a lot, but I wasn't trying to get you into bed, I just care about you and want to make sure your okay."  
  
He really was a good actor; he really did seem sincere, much more than all the other guys who had tried. Maybe he actually was being serious.  
  
I shook my head shaking myself out of my dazed state. What just happened to me? I couldn't let my guard down like that; no guy had ever allowed me to let my guard down before. What was with this guy? I soon felt myself growing frustrated with him.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" I yelled sitting up from my seat leaning against the log waking Blackgatomon as I did.  
  
"What? Are we home yet?" she said stirring in my arms.  
  
"No, but we're not staying here," I said beginning to trudge off into away from the campsite.  
  
"Emily where are you going?" Rob asked.  
  
"Anywhere but here," I said.  
  
"You could get lost!"  
  
"I've got my D3, if I need to I'll find you."  
  
"But what if Kris shows up?"  
  
"A giant half lion half jet liner isn't very hard to miss." I yelled.  
  
"Wait Emily I can-"  
  
"I said leave me alone!" I yelled.  
  
He finally listened to me and only stood in his place as I wandered away from the campsite.  
  
I sighed. Who was I kidding? He was being sincere, I could tell when someone was lying and he wasn't. He wasn't that bad a guy, he was cute, and kind of sweet, I guess I could have given him a chance. I couldn't do that though, I had a reputation, I couldn't just go gaw-gaw over some guy just because I found out he liked me, maybe eventually if I happened to end up like Andrew, and be slightly more friendly, but now I couldn't.  
  
"Emily," Blackgatomon said. "Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. "I just want to get away from them."  
  
"Feeling lost little one?" a voice boomed from out of nowhere.  
  
Blackgatomon almost jumped from my arms as she heard the voice; meanwhile I froze in place and said the first thing that popped in my mind.  
  
"Evamon?"  
  
No! It wasn't Evamon, I knew Evamon's voice, it was imprinted into my mind, I only thought it was him at first because he had a tendency to appear out of nowhere with a booming voice. This voice was completely different from Evamon's.  
  
"No I'm not Evamon," the voice said. "But I do owe him my life. If it weren't for him I wouldn't exist."  
  
As those words appeared out of nowhere a giant fanged mouth also appeared out of nowhere hovering in front of us. He could only be one Digimon, I never met him myself but I knew who he was, Evamon had told me about his rebellious creation before – Myotismon.  
  
Blackgatomon jumped from my arms and onto my shoulders, then pointed a claw at the fanged mouth.  
  
"You can't be here!" she yelled. "You're dead, the Digidestined in Japan destroyed you."  
  
"Don't you know you pathetic cat?" Myotismon said. "Digimon never die, they just get reconfigured."  
  
"Normal Digimon yes," Blackgatomon said. "Digimon hatched from Digieggs and born naturally do, but you were one of Evamon's creations and Digimon created by Evamon do die."  
  
"I am different," he said. "I was Evamon's first attempt to create an Ultimate Digimon, which is why I was able to rebel against him. He calls me his greatest mistake, I call myself his greatest achievement."  
  
"I didn't ask for you stupid life story," I snapped. "What do you want?"  
  
"You see I have been rendered without a body, thus I need someone to take care of something for me while my body is in the process of being created."  
  
"What makes you think I'm just going to comply and do your work for you," I said walking past the floating fanged mouth but it only appeared in front of me.  
  
"Because you want to," he said. "I've studied you Darkness. You may seem to be on the side of good but I know you, you yearned to allied with me, you yearn to join the side of Darkness."  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "Don't call me Darkness! I'm not like that anymore I've changed."  
  
"You'd like to believe that wouldn't you? You want to believe that you are good, but you must face up to the facts Darkness, you aren't good, you're just as evil as I or Evamon."  
  
"No! I'm not," I yelled. "I'm nothing like that anymore, look for yourself my crest! It's I've got nothing but a blank crest now, it proves I am no longer like you."  
  
Myotismon laughed. "That's the evidence you're going on. Your crest is gone because it was created and given to you by Evamon; with Evamon dead your crest dies too. The Digidestined got their crest from the forces of Digital light if they were to be destroyed their crests would be too. I too have the power to give you a crest, if I were to give you that power your crest would return."  
  
"Y-you have the power to give me my crest back?" I said. "Blackgatomon would be able to Digivolve again?"  
  
"See, you're intrigued, you like the idea of becoming dark again."  
  
"No! Never!" I yelled, however with every word he spoke I found myself believing my own words less and less. He might be right. "I-I just like the idea of Blackgatomon being able to Digivolve that's all."  
  
"That's not all your interested in," he said. "You want your power back, all the time you were the Digimon all you thought you wanted was a family, like your enemies had, that time when you were the Digimon Empress was the only time your life felt whole because you thought that would finally satisfy yourself and get at least some form of what you wanted, and now that you finally have what you wanted and you've given up your title as the Digimon Empress you feel that emptiness again, the only time you felt whole was when you were the Digimon Empress, face it you want Darkness again, it is the only way you can feel whole again."  
  
"I-I-don't know what I want," I stuttered.  
  
"Emily!" Blackgatomon yelled. "You can't possibly be considering listening to him are you."  
  
"He's right," I said. "The only time I've ever felt whole was when I was the Digimon Empress, the only time, even now when my life is supposedly perfect I still feel empty!"  
  
"That's right," he said. "And you can have it all back, I only ask you two things."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emily you can't," Blackgatomon said.  
  
I ignored her and listened to what Myotismon had to say.  
  
"First for the time being you swear allegiance to me. Second you destroy the Digidestined of Canada, once that task is done you can do what you wish with your new power."  
  
"D-destroy them," I said. "Why do I need to destroy them? You're an all powerful Digimon you can do that without my help."  
  
"Don't tell me the once ruthless Digimon Empress is getting soft, not willing to destroy them?"  
  
"I am! – I – I just don't see the point."  
  
"The Digidestined are strong, stronger than I once thought. They were able to defeat Evamon, and even in when my plans in Japan are complete and my body is completed I will not be able to defeat them if they are together, if the Canadian group is exterminated I will have no problem with the Japanese group, all I ask of you is their termination, then you are free to do what you want."  
  
I shook my head. "I – don't know."  
  
"Emily think about this," Blackgatomon said. "You're my partner, and I'll stick by you no matter what you decide, but -"  
  
"But nothing!" Myotismon boomed. "Darkness, thing about it. You still aren't happy even though you've gained a family the only time you were ever happy was when you were the Digimon Empress. Do you really want to go back to that life, and be one of them, you said it yourself their all pathetic."  
  
I clutched my fists, he was right, even my brother had turned, they were all nothing but commoners, and what was worse is that they were willing to accept life a life like that.  
  
"Do you really want to go back?" Myotismon continued. "Go back to being one of them? You have the potential to be so much more than that, they have enormous power but they don't use it to their advantage, they waste it. You don't have to be like that Emily, join the side of Darkness again and you can have unlimited power instead of being like those weaklings. You would have your crest back, your power would return to you. Do you really want to be like this for the rest of your life? A weakling, if you continue like this you will only end up a Digidestined of Light like them, even worse, you'd be a dime a dozen Digidestined whose Digimon's strongest level was at the Champion level. Do you really want to be that weak"  
  
My mind was racing at the moment; he was right with every new word he said he made more and more sense. I didn't want to be like them, they were all weaklings, they could use their powers for so much more, and instead they chose to waste them. I couldn't end up like that; I wasn't like them at all! I was better. I was only weaker now because I had chosen to fight on their side, on the side of Darkness I was stronger, Blackgatomon would be able to Digivolve, but still did I really want to destroy them?  
  
"I – just don't know."  
  
"Darkness, even if you did want to be one of them, what makes you think you could? What makes you think they'd accept you? You saw the way they treated you, they would never let you become one of them. Sure they let you come on this little mission, but they will only tolerate you for so long. You can never be one of them even if you wanted to.'  
  
Once again he was right, and making more sense with every word. I couldn't be one of them, they would never accept me, not that I cared, I didn't want to be one of those weaklings anyway I wanted power, the truth was I hated being in this state, with Blackgatomon being unable to Digivolve, I felt so weak. I also didn't want to be like those pathetic Digidestined, I was meant for so much more than simple life like they wanted, I was destined for so much more, destined for ultimate greatness there was no way I was going to end up like them, I would become powerful like I was before and I was willing to do anything to get it.  
  
Anything!  
  
"Okay," I said. "I'll do it, I'm tired of being like those weaklings. I will from this day on pledge my faith to Darkness, but you have to keep you part of the bargain! I get my crest back!"  
  
"Very well s you wish."  
  
There was an immediate response as the blank tag I held in my hand began to glow a black light, at the same time I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, angrily I reached for the back of my neck, but found nothing not even a wound. I couldn't have just imagined it, you didn't mistake pain like that.  
  
"What did you do to me!" I yelled.  
  
"Nothing, just an insurance policy, but don't be concerned with that, look at your crest."  
  
The black light had finally cleared so I was able to look at my crest again. I was pleased to see the crest of Darkness had returned to where it had once been on my tag.  
  
I laughed and grinned evilly, it was back! I hadn't felt this way in a long time, the absolute power, the incredible evil feeling. I loved it; I really did miss feeling this way.  
  
What had those fools done to me to turn me into such a goody-goody? I couldn't believe I wasted the entire day trying to save the world from innocent Digimon just because I was bored. If I was bored I should have attacked myself, what was wrong with me.  
  
"Emily?" Blackgatomon said. "Are you okay?"  
  
With one quick hit with the back of my hand I hit the pest on my shoulder back onto the ground.  
  
"How dare you address me that way," I yelled. "You are to call me Empress or Master."  
  
"Y-yes Empress," she said.  
  
"It's working already," Myotismon sneered. "Now, get to your task! I can take away your power as easily as I gave it to you, I want the Digidestined dead, and I don't want you to spare Sacrifice just because he's your brother."  
  
My evil grin grew even wider. "Don't worry, my brother is a traitor and has become as pathetic as the rest of them."  
  
"Good, I'm sure you'll notice that your crest is now twice as powerful as the one that Evamon gave you, put it to good use."  
  
"Oh and before you go, I command one more thing of you."  
  
"You command? You better not think you can talk to me like that on a regular basis, anyway what do you want?"  
  
"I want my Digimon Empress clothes back."  
  
"An easy task," he said. "They're yours."  
  
In an instant my Digimon Empress clothing replaced the clothes I wore. The goggles, the cape, much better than the rags I was wearing before. What was I thinking when I put those on, those pathetic Digidestined had really managed to change me for the worse, all the more reason for me to exterminate them. My last request granted the giant fanged mouth of Myotismon disappeared.  
  
"Blackgatomon come," I instructed my Digimon as I began to walk back towards the campsite. "Darkness is back! And it's time it claimed its first victims."  
  
-----------------  
  
And thus starts the plot for world tour. Sorry it was so short couldn't think of a way to make it any longer Interesting twist? Or totally predictable? Yeah I know the sudden personality change might seem weird but there's a reason for it, an obvious one too, if you've figured it out don't spoil it in a review for those that haven't. The countdown continues only three more chapters (and an epilogue) until the end…wow not very long is it?  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 48: The Black Mega 


	52. 48 - The Black Mega

Time to end the cliffhanger to see what happens. I changed this Chapter from its original version in my head, but I can't think of much to say right now. So I'll just let you read it.  
  
I don't own Digimon its just fan fiction please don't sue.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 48: The Black Mega  
  
I slowly approached camp parting the bushes slightly so I could see. They were all pathetic, wasting their potential like this, they could do so much more with the powers they had been given, but instead they chose to act like fools, they played like children around the fire. I smiled it would only make destroying them now only more entertaining.  
  
"Emil – Empress." Blackgatomon said. "You don't have to do this! They will accept you, you just need to give them some time, they didn't accept Andrew at first but -"  
  
"Do you think that's why I'm doing this?" I said. "Hardly! I don't care if I'm one of them; they're all worthless fools! Do you think I want to be a worthless fool like them! I'm doing this because I don't want to become one of them. I won't settle for the simple life like those fools will, I refuse to! I want nothing but supreme power, and this is the way to get it."  
  
"Myotismon will never let you have that power!" Blackgatomon said. "Trust me I know him, he wants supreme power himself, he's not going to just let you go once you do this. That's what Myotismon does he manipulates."  
  
I only grinned and laughed. "I'm not an idiot, I know that. You don't spend all that time with an evil Digimon like Evamon without knowing what they're like. I know he's going to destroy me as soon as he no longer needs me, of course that won't happen because we're going to destroy him first."  
  
"How can you be so sure that we can? You don't know how powerful he is."  
  
"Power isn't the most important thing to rely on, there's more than one way to fight, but first we have to concentrate on the Digidestined."  
  
"Please just listen to me," she pleaded. "All you wanted your life was a family, now you have one if you do this you're just going to lose them again."  
  
"I told you I don't care about that anymore!" I yelled. "Do you think that after fourteen years of them not being there, that instantly I'm going to forgive them and everything's going to be fine? If you're born without a family that changes you! They were never here for me now why should I care that they are now! Now stop trying to convince me to follow the side of good, I've tried that, and all it got me was boredom and pain."  
  
"Yes Empress," she said. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
I grinned as I looked over the group surrounding the campfire.  
  
"Pick one or two of those rookie Digimon and attack, I don't care which ones just pick some and attack."  
  
Blackgatomon nodded as she immediately followed my instructions.  
  
"Lightning Paw!" she yelled springing out of the bushes. Her paws were engulfed in electricity as she landed between the two Lopmon's using each paw to hit one of the Lopmon, being only rookies the two Lopmon were both easily hit away.  
  
"Hey what's the big deal?" Travis's Lopmon yelled. "The friendly fight is over! Isn't pounding us once enough."  
  
"Cat's eye hypnosis!" Blackgatomon yelled firing energy beams from her eyes hitting Lopmon in the chest sending the small rabbit like Digimon careening into a nearby tree. Travis ran to his partner's side.  
  
"This fight is far from friendly!" Blackgatomon yelled. "This fight will end in your destruction."  
  
"What?" Travis said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I would think it would be obvious," I said emerging from the tropical bushes. "Even to pathetic idiots like you."  
  
"What's with the new clothes?" Roy asked.  
  
"Emily," Rob said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'll tell you what she's doing!" Sean yelled. "She's doing exactly what I thought she would, betraying us!"  
  
"Well at least one of you isn't a total moron," I said. "Blackgatomon let's finish this quick destroy them now."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Rob yelled. "I thought you'd given all that up."  
  
"Why? So I could settle down and live a life like the rest of you? Sorry that's just not the way I am. I couldn't just set back and be a civilian my destiny is much greater than that."  
  
"Emily your not like that anymore!" Rob said. "I can feel it, I don't know what's happened to you to make you think that you are, but I know deep in my heart that you have changed."  
  
""Rob she just attacked us!" Sean yelled. "She hasn't changed a bit! What more evidence do you need? She's just as evil as she was before."  
  
"Listen to your friend Perception," I said. "I was wrong, you were being sincere about what you said before, if you weren't you would have seen this coming, funny how love can black even the most perceptive of us."  
  
"No, I didn't miss anything, you -"  
  
"Give it up already!" Sean yelled. "I don't know why you have feelings for her, but they're not letting you see the real person, only the person you want to see, either way we're not making the same mistake twice – Tapirmon Digivolve."  
  
"Happy to!" Tapirmon said as Sean's Digivice activated.  
  
"Tapirmon Digivolved to…………………Apemon!"  
  
"Mind telling us what's going on?" Roy asked. "I thought she was on our side."  
  
"We'll explain later," Sean, said. "Just help us."  
  
"Alright," Roy said. "Lopmon follow his lead and Digivolve."  
  
"You too Lopmon," Travis said.  
  
"Lopmon Digivolved to……………….Turueimon!"  
  
"Lopmon Digivolved to……………….Blackgargomon!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. The idiots, they had no idea what they were getting into.  
  
"My turn," Gotsumon yelled beginning to run towards the other Digimon, only to be stopped as Rob grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
"No, Gotsumon I don't want you to fight."  
  
"Rob they need my help, Blackgatomon's stronger than she looks."  
  
"No, fighting will just make this work, I know it sounds weird but I know there's still a good person inside her."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Sean said. "We don't need Monochromon. Three Champions are more than enough to handle her."  
  
"You'd think so wouldn't you," I said. "Blackgatomon attack."  
  
Blackgatomon gave a quick nod as her tail ring began to glow increasing her power five times. At an amazing speed she shot forward engulfing her paw in electricity.  
  
"Lightning paw!" she yelled hitting Apemon in the chest knocking him over using her momentum to jump right above Blackgargomon's head.  
  
"Gargo laser!" Blackgargomon yelled firing lasers from the mini-guns mounted on his arms, but Blackgargomon used her tail ring to enhance her speed and dodged each of the lasers that came at her and then delivering a powerful uppercut with her lightning paw dropping the rabbit Digimon.  
  
"Power blade!" Turueimon yelled as his blade shot out at my Digimon.  
  
However she still maintained her speed and easily jumped into the air out of the way and Turueimon's wrist stuck in the ground giving Blackgatomon ample opportunity to attack, which she took kicking Turueimon in the head sending his face crashing into the dirt.  
  
"Now Blackgatomon take out the source!"  
  
Blackgatomon jumped into the air and jumped towards Travis and Roy they both froze, but Blackgatomon didn't attack them, she only landed on Roy's head using it to help her jump father and landed between Sean and Rob.  
  
"Now!" I commanded.  
  
Blackgatomon obeyed my command and swiped her claw at both of the Canadian Digidestined, but both were able to take a step back and the claws only slightly ripped their shirts.  
  
"Rock fist!" Gotsumon yelled finally responding to Blackgatomon's attack and fired a rock from his head, which Blackgatomon easily dodged. She really didn't need to dodge, a rookie attack like that was easy for her to handle, especially with her tail ring glowing. Apemon and Gotsumon had become extremely angered by the last attack and now both jumped between my partner and their own.  
  
"That's it you're going down kitty!" Apemon yelled. "No one attacks my partner."  
  
"I'm with you Apemon, and I'm just as mad, it's time to Digi-" he froze in mid sentence as he reached for his crest, it was no longer around his neck. "Hey! Where'd my crest go?"  
  
"You mean this," Blackgatomon said as he held out her claw. Both Sean and Rob's crests hung on her claw. She quickly tossed the crests into my hands.  
  
"You must think I'm pretty stupid," I said. "I know that Blackgatomon couldn't beat your Digimon if he Warp Digivolved, then is Monochromon Digivolved, then there's the Champions to add to the deal. I'm not Evamon, I don't rely on power alone, you have to use your head."  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Roy yelled. "There's still three Champions and they can always beat one. You just got lucky last time."  
  
I smirked. "You're right, the only reason I managed to beat all of you is because you fought Blackgatomon separately, if you fight together Blackgatomon doesn't stand a chance against all your Digimon."  
  
"Then why are you so confident?" Travis asked.  
  
"Can't get anything past you can I? I guess you have to find out eventually, this is why I'm so confident." I said holding up my crest of Darkness.  
  
"Oh no," Sean said. "Not this again. I really hated this part, struggling as Champions to defeat an Ultimate."  
  
My grin only grew wider. "Oh I'm afraid it's much worse than that. Blackgatomon show them."  
  
I held my crest up and it began to glow engulfing Blackgatomon in the black light.  
  
"Blackgatomon Warp Digivolved to……………….Blackmagnadramon!"  
  
I reveled at the site of their looks of horror as Blackmagnadramon emerged from the night, a massive feline like Digimon, and what made it so much better was that she was at the Mega level.  
  
"It – it's a Mega Digimon." Roy stuttered.  
  
"I don't care if it is a Mega," Blackgargomon said reloading his guns. "We can take her right?"  
  
"You bet!" Turueimon said.  
  
"We'll give it a shot," Apemon said slightly less optimistic than the others.  
  
"Great attitude guys!" Sean said. "We fight until we drop."  
  
"Metallic Fur!"  
  
"Power Blade!"  
  
"Gargo laser!"  
  
Blackmagnadramon didn't even try to move as the attack rained onto her face, they were nothing but a splash of water to her as they hit her face and simply disappeared.  
  
"Is that all you've got? Let me show you a real attack!" my Digimon said. "Black tornado!"  
  
Blackmagnadramon didn't move from he position on the ground as she fired a tornado composed entirely of flames from her mouth, which caught her three opponents within it before they had even the slightest time to react. All three Champion Digimon were flung into the air by the incredible attack and crashed down onto the ground in their rookie forms when it finally cleared, their partners quickly running to their sides and cradling them in their arms.  
  
Both Blackmagnadramon and I both grinned evilly as our eyes met with Gotsumon and Rob, the only ones still capable of fighting. Blackmagnadramon took a step towards them.  
  
"So Gotsumon are you going to Digivolve so I can kick your butt or are would you like to get beat up this way." She said.  
  
"We're not going to fight you!" Rob yelled.  
  
""Fine," I said. "If you really want you can just stand there while we destroy you. Blackmagnadramon attack."  
  
With one quick movement Blackmagnadramon's massive tail slammed into the rock like Digimon he flew several feet before crashing hard into a tree. Blackmagnadramon didn't waste anytime continuing to the attack and pounced, her paw was about to crash down onto Gotsumon until-  
  
"Gotsumon!" Rob yelled pushing his Digimon out of the way and Blackmagnadramon's paw came crashing down on him pinning him to the ground.  
  
"No!" I yelled my voice full of concern.  
  
I shook my head, what did I just do? Why would I care what happens to him.  
  
"Aaaaah!" he screamed as Blackmagnadramon applied pressure to his chest.  
  
This was it any moment now he'd be destroyed and I'd be down one Digidestined, and with one of them down the rest would topple. Then why didn't I feel great? Part of me was happy to see one of them about to die, and then there was this other feeling that begged me to tell Blackmagnadramon to stop. This voice in the back of my head that told me I actually cared for him, and was begging me to stop Blackmagnadramon from hurting him. It was really starting to annoy me, I didn't care for that idiot in the least I wanted him dead like all the other Digidestined, but this voice in the back of my head begging me to stop kept getting louder and more annoying.  
  
"Blackmagnadramon stop!" I yelled.  
  
She immediately obeyed and removed her paw from Rob's chest. I didn't care for him, that's one thing I knew for sure, I just wanted that stupid voice to stop pestering me.  
  
I climbed up Blackmagnadramon's tail and onto her back.  
  
"Let's go Blackmagnadramon," I said. "We'll leave these weaklings for now. We've got bigger fish to fry, I say before we deal with the other Digidestined we collect the seed to my heir."  
  
"To Italy then?" my Digimon asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, we'll come back and destroy these fools when we've got what we need there."  
  
Without looking back Blackmagnadramon took off into the air traveling at amazing speeds that only Armyleomon's commercial mode could top. Maybe the Digidestined below had tried to stop us from taking off; if they did I didn't see it and it didn't work.  
  
Things had changed since my defeat months ago, the Digidestined could Digivolve further than Champion level, and my Digimon was at the Mega level, but one thing hadn't changed. My goal was still to conquer the Digital world, and another thing that hadn't changed was that I still need an heir to succeed me, and I still had my eyes set on Kris to provide me with that heir. His crest was the most powerful of the group, no others would do, and he would provide me with an heir whether he liked it or not.  
  
* * *  
  
Jenn  
  
My eyes slowly opened, expecting to fell Kris's arms wrapped tightly around me, but to my disappointment I found no one lying next to me. I sat up immediately searching the room for Kris, and spotted him outside on the balcony. I stretched quickly threw on my discarded clothes and stepped onto the balcony with Kris leaning on the railing along with him. Without hesitation he threw one arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Morning," he said drawing me closer.  
  
"Doesn't look like its morning to me," I said pointing out the pitch-black sky.  
  
He laughed. "Well it's only about four in the morning now, we slept for about an hour."  
  
"Don't you think we should pick up the others and head home soon?"  
  
"Yeah you're right," he said. "That's why I was up, I was just waiting for you to wake up we should probably get going soon, they're going to be mad enough that it took us this long."  
  
"You're right, do you think you can find the room that Elecmon and Penguinmon are in."  
  
"According to my D3 their right below us, or at least a few floors below us, tell you what, if you go brag four sodas from the vending machine."  
  
"Sounds good," I said. "Good luck finding them."  
  
He released his hold on me and jumped onto the fire escape attached to the balcony. Meanwhile I went through the room and into the hallway, and made my way through the winding hallway to the vending machine. I reached into my pocket, and find the right amount of coins, I stopped, as I was about to put the coins in the slot. There was one small detail I forgot.  
  
"Yeah nice one Jenn," I said to myself. "Canadian coins aren't going to work here. Maybe Kris has some Lira."  
  
I put the coins back in my pocket, but before I could even turn around and head back to the room a loud crash froze me in my tracks.  
  
"What the -" I started then cut off as a nearby wall crumbled as two small Digimon crashed through it.  
  
Penguinmon and Elecmon!  
  
I quickly ran to the weakened Digimon's side, and cradled Penguinmon in my arms.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened you guys?" I asked.  
  
Elecmon was already up, and glaring evilly into the hole in the wall that he and Penguinmon had created. There was a ton of dust covering the wall so we couldn't he a thing beyond it, the wall might as well still be there.  
  
"I can't believe I let her drop my guard," Elecmon said. "I'm sorry Kris, but don't worry I'm coming."  
  
The small rabbit Digimon then took off into the hole in the wall disappearing into the dust.  
  
"Penguinmon what happened?"  
  
Penguinmon groaned and sat up in my arms. "Big Digimon! Very big Digimon!"  
  
"That's impossible!" I yelled. "I thought we got them all."  
  
"We did," my Digimon said. "This one's different, it's a giant black cat Digimon, Blackgatomon's Mega form, Blackmagnadramon."  
  
"Blackgatomon's Mega?" I said. "That means -"  
  
"Yeah," Penguinmon said nodding. "Emily! It happened so fast; Kris came down to the empty room Angela brought us to and told us we were leaving. Then out of nowhere Blackmagnadramon crashed into the room, Elecmon and I were knocked away with one swift flick of her tail."  
  
"Kris!" I yelled. "What happened to Kris?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered. "It happened way too fast."  
  
"Let's go now!" I said jumping to my feet and following Elecmon into the dusty pile of ruble.  
  
I knew this would happen, I knew she couldn't be trusted! All this time she must have been biding her time waiting for us to drop our guard so she could attack. Her crest probably never even disappeared; she probably did something to make it become dormant so we would think she had changed. Now she was trying to take Kris, I would not let that happen. She tried to take him away from me once I was not going to let it happen again.  
  
"Aaaaah!" I heard Kris scream.  
  
"Let him go!" Elecmon yelled.  
  
Hearing that only made me increase my speed, and finally emerged from the dust.  
  
"I said let him go!" Elecmon yelled beginning to charge and aim his sparkling thunder.  
  
A wall along with a huge chunk of the floor was now missing, and Elecmon was standing at the edge, preparing to fire at Emily and a giant feline Digimon, which I could only assume, was Blackmagnadramon.  
  
I cringed as I saw Emily riding atop of her Mega Digimon holding Kris in a tight grip her whip wrapped around his neck. She wasn't putting any pressure on his neck but it was obvious that any second now she could.  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Emily said laughing that horrible evil grin on her face. "Attack me? I doubt it, there's too much of a chance you'll hurt your partner."  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust you!" I yelled.  
  
She only laughed at seeing me. "Now this is going to be interesting."  
  
"I knew you couldn't change, you couldn't be that ruthless then suddenly change! I'm warning you for the first and last time let him go! If you touch him you'll wish you stayed dead!"  
  
"Don't worry about that," she said. "I don't plan on hurting him, I've got other things in mind. You however I can't say the same thing about."  
  
"I know what you plan on doing with him, and there is no way I'm going to let you carry it out!"  
  
"Oh I'm scared," she said with a sarcastic tone. "You can't save him, he's mine now, but don't worry I don't want him for the same reason you do, and I'm sure he'll be thinking of you the whole time."  
  
I clenched my fist growing angrier with every word she spoke. I couldn't believe I'd let my guard down and let her attack this way, I knew that she couldn't be trusted and she would probably turn on us, but still I hadn't let myself be aware that she would attack. She was halfway across the world I didn't think it was possible for her to get here; Blackmagnadramon could probably fly as fast as Armyleomon's commercial mode.  
  
"Listen to her!" Elecmon yelled. "I feel the same way, you touch my partner and you're going to regret it."  
  
"Don't make me laugh. They're just empty threats, besides you won't have to worry about losing him to me because by the time I carry out my plans you'll both be dead."  
  
"I've had enough of this!" I yelled reaching for my Digivice and crest. "Penguinmon let's take her out now!"  
  
Penguinmon didn't waist time for my items to activate she simply jumped from my arms diving at Emily and Blackmagnadramon. I immediately used my Digivice and crest.  
  
"Penguinmon warp Digivolved to……………….Eaglemon!"  
  
Digivolving hadn't stopped Eaglemon from continuing her dive that she had started as Penguinmon. Now much bigger she plowed right into Blackmagnadramon's chest. It was a very hard hit and Blackmagnadramon was sent flying, at the same time sending Kris and Emily flying off of her back. Eaglemon quickly caught Kris in her hands, while Blackmagnadramon recovered from the hit and flew under her catching Emily on her back.  
  
"Blackmagnadramon you idiot!" Emily yelled. "How could you have let her do that?!"  
  
"Eaglemon is a Mega," Blackmagnadramon said. "She had enough power to do it."  
  
"I'm aware she's a Mega you idiot!" Emily yelled. "You should have realized she was going to Digivolve and gotten out of the way! We are not going to make the same mistake as Evamon and rely on power alone! Use your head, that's why Evamon is dead! He didn't!"  
  
"Yes Empress."  
  
"Let's move from this dangerous location," Eaglemon said.  
  
In one swift movement of her golden wing she swept Elecmon and I onto her back and descended onto the ground, then yet again quickly swept off safely off her back and onto the ground placing Kris next to us. I immediately wrapped my arms around him; I did not want to let him go.  
  
"Kris, are you alright? Did she hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he said. "She only hurt my pride, I can't believe I let her grab me like that."  
  
"Don't feel bad about it Penguinmon told me about it, she surprised you."  
  
"Pathetic," Emily said as Blackmagnadramon landed on the ground, and she climbed off her Digimon's back. "Are you quite done?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kris asked. "Evamon is dead! You don't need to follow him anymore."  
  
Emily laughed. "Please I you make it seem like I was forced to follow this path! I chose it; I didn't need Evamon to tell me to be evil! I'm not going to be like you and waste the gift that has been giving to me, I'm going to use it to achieve the greatness that I am meant to achieve."  
  
"But you don't have to do this!" Kris yelled. "Evamon is gone, all you have to do now is live in peace, you can be happy."  
  
"It's the reason that Evamon is gone that gives me even more reason for doing this, my main competition is gone, and as for being happy…living in peace is not my idea of being happy. The only way I'm going to be happy is if I follow this path."  
  
"Kris, give it up!" I said. "She's not going to change her ways, if she was she never would have betrayed us like this, I'm sorry but she's nothing like Andrew."  
  
Kris dropped his head. I could tell he didn't want to accept that she couldn't be turned around, sometimes he was a little too Compassionate.  
  
"You're right," Kris said. "She's not, we've tried time and time again to turn her over and she's failed to convince even me that she's got some good in her. We only have one choice now, to fight."  
  
"Finally," I said. "This should be easy enough two Megas can easily take one."  
  
"Um – there's kind of a problem with that." Kris said.  
  
"Problem?" I said. "What problem?"  
  
"I would believe that would be this," Emily said as she held Kris's crest in her hand, along with two others. Rob and Sean's.  
  
I swallowed hard, our odds had just been cut in half, without Kris's crest Elecmon was unable to become Saberleomon leaving us with only one Mega.  
  
"Kris, I have an idea." I said. "You've got to go and pick up the others to help us."  
  
"Jenn, I'm not leaving you!" Kris yelled. "Elecmon can still Digivolve into Leomon."  
  
"Kris you know just as well I do that a Champion and a Mega isn't much of a fight, he'll just get in our way. But Emily only had three of our crests. That still leaves five of us that are able to fight, with Scorpiomon, Superstarmon, Gigadramon, and Ookuwamon we'll have more than enough to defeat her. I know you don't want to leave me, but you have to think the way you always do. Think of the fight, I'll hold her off here while you get the others, please like you always do think of the fight."  
  
Kris had a hesitant look on his face, but still he knew I was right.  
  
"Okay – I know – you're right. I don't want to go, but you know that, good luck. Elecmon let's go. Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Elecmon armor Digivolved to…………..Armyleomon!"  
  
"Armyleomon mode changed to…………Commercial mode!"  
  
Armyleomon's giant dome opened and he immediately extended his ramp.  
  
"Jenn-"  
  
"I know," I said brushing my hand against his cheek. "I love you too."  
  
We drew each other into a light kiss, reluctantly we had to break it and he ran up Armyleomon's ramp.  
  
"Good luck!" he yelled. "I know you won't let me down."  
  
He jumped into the dome and in a second the ramp retracted and the dome shut. Once that was done Armyleomon got on his way and quickly took off into the air breaking into his maximum speed, it looked like he had simply disappeared. Of course he hadn't, he was just moving at an incredible speed.  
  
I stopped looking into the air, and met the evil grin on Emily's face with a cold glare.  
  
"You're not going to try and stop them?" I asked.  
  
"I don't need to," she said. "Once I'm done with you Blackmagnadramon I will find him easier, besides he's going to bring the rest right to me. By letting him go he's sparing me a lot of work."  
  
"So I guess it's you and me," I said. "A battle to the death."  
  
She laughed. "I guess, I'm actually glad I wasn't able to grab your crest, at least I'll get one decent fight in before I destroy all of you."  
  
"I don't know about you destroying us," I said. "But I can guarantee you a good fight."  
  
"Good, I must say this is going to be one interesting fight. Blackmagnadramon attack."  
  
Blackmagnadramon took a step forward, so did Eaglemon and the two Mega Digimon squared off, and thus the battle of Darkness Vs. Assistance began.  
  
---------------  
  
And thus ends Chapter 48, can you believe it only two more Chapters to go! This fic is continuing to draw to a close I can hardly believe it. Now that that's up I have to mention that I probably won't get the next Chapter up for a couple of weeks. First of all it's a really big Chapter, and a lot of important stuff happens in it so it's going to take a while to write. Second I won't have a lot of time to write, I have to work a lot this week so I won't have much time to write, aside from work I've also got to prepare for a trip to Edmonton I'm taking in a week, which brings me to another reason. I'll be in Edmonton next week and thus away from my computer so I won't be able to write at all that week. So I'd expect it up in about two and a half to three weeks. Still watch for it.  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 49: The Regrouping 


	53. 49 - The Regrouping

After a very long delay, and having a very nice time in Edmonton I have finally finished Chapter 49. Yes this one took me over two weeks, but trust me it's worth it, I have to say this is probably my longest and biggest Chapter yet, and I'm very excited about getting it posted, so I'm just going to shut up and let you read it, but of course before I do I have to say very quickly I don't own Digimon.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 49: The Regrouping  
  
  
  
The two Mega Digimon didn't move for the longest time, they just stood there staring each other down, just waiting for the other to attack. The stand off only lasted about ten minutes, but I think to all four of us it seemed like hours. The truth was I had seen this fight coming for a long time, ever since I first found out Emily had kidnapped Kris I'd expected this fight to occur, even back then when my Digimon could only reach her Champion state, and didn't have much of a chance against Ladydevimon I wished for it. Even with only Kiwimon I wanted to show her she couldn't mess with the guy I love, even if we weren't together at the time.  
  
Even when she returned I, when there was a slight chance that she could join the side of good I still knew she couldn't be trusted, I knew that this fight was going to occur. I knew she couldn't be trusted, though I had to admit I was a little disappointed I was right. As much as I wanted to show her up for what she'd done I'd rather not go through this fight.  
  
The standoff was finally broken as Eaglemon attacked throwing one of her golden wings forward. It was her main weapon; each feather was like a golden dagger. However Blackmagnadramon was too fast and dodged the bladed wing, Eaglemon merely attacked again with her other wing and it crashed down onto the crown taking a big chunk out of the pavement below as Blackmagnadramon merely moved out of the way. Eaglemon attacked again throwing her wing at the giant cat Digimon again, who only dodged for a third time. Eaglemon didn't stop attacking she kept attacking throwing her razor sharp wings repeatedly, but each time Blackmagnadramon using her quick speed only dodged the fury of bladed wings flying at her.  
  
I clenched my fists; this wasn't going anywhere we were doing exactly what Emily said we shouldn't be, relying on power alone. I had to come up with another strategy then just attacking and throwing all our power into the attacks. Like Emily was doing Eaglemon couldn't keep attacking like that much longer she was wearing herself down and when she tired out Blackmagnadramon could easily just stop dodging and then attack when Eaglemon was tired out. If only I could somehow reverse the position, then we –  
  
My brain suddenly clicked, I didn't need to reverse positions I already had the advantage I just hadn't realized it yet, and apparently neither had Emily or else she would have ordered Blackmagnadramon to attack.  
  
Actually I could already see it happening. Blackmagnadramon was beginning to tire, each time Eaglemon swung her wing at her, the wing would come closer and closer. Blackmagnadramon was a cat she was built for quick attack, she didn't have any endurance to keep dodging like that, and Eaglemon knew that, that's why she kept attacking.  
  
It wasn't long until finally one of Eaglemon's wings connected with the side of Blackmagnadramon's face, then another hit, then another, Eaglemon hit for a fourth and final time by head butting Emily's Digimon sending her sprawling and crashing into a building.  
  
"I guess we just proved which one of us is tougher Emily," I said.  
  
Emily's expression didn't change she continued to smile evilly.  
  
"What you think just because she's knocked down once that she's down for good," she laughed.  
  
With that Blackmagnadramon quickly got up. I guess I should have known that they wouldn't have given up so easily.  
  
"Now Blackmagnadramon!" Emily yelled. "No more toying with your prey! Attack!"  
  
Eaglemon didn't even have time to react to the next attack. In one quick movement Blackmagnadramon's long tail snapped forward and wrapped around Eaglemon's legs sweeping her off her feet then tossing the large bird Digimon aside. She skimmed along the pavement creating a very large gutter in the street as she did.  
  
"Finish it!" Emily ordered.  
  
"Black tornado!" Blackmagnadramon yelled firing a tornado composed of black flames from her mouth, aimed straight at Eaglemon. Eaglemon reacted quickly, jumping to her feet, and then crossed her wings in front of her acting like a shield against the black flames that rained down upon her.  
  
"Don't stop attacking!" Emily ordered. "Keep throwing those flames on her!"  
  
Blackmagnadramon obeyed and continued to pour on the powerful black flames.  
  
"Cross wing!" Eaglemon yelled as her wings formed her attack, which began to slowly push away Blackmagnadramon's.  
  
Eaglemon then quickly spread her massive wings tossing her attack at full force. It didn't stop Blackmagnadramon's attack, but it did change its trajectory allowing Eaglemon to escape it. She quickly took flight, not all that high; she only flew a few feet above the ground, but it was enough so she moved faster than she would if she'd been walking.  
  
As my Digimon got closer Blackmagnadramon stopped firing her attack and lunged at the eagle Digimon diving at her.  
  
The pounce ended Eaglemon's dive immediately pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Eaglemon!" I yelled as my Digimon was pushed to the ground.  
  
Blackmagnadramon's massive jaw opened wide and lunged at Eaglemon's face, but Eaglemon quickly stopped the deadly teeth by grabbing her upper and lower jaw – each with one hand, and began struggling to hold he deadly teeth away from her head.  
  
I was desperately fighting the urge to run up to my Digimon and help her she was helpless! I hated seeing her like this! But I knew if I tried to help I'd just make things worse, it's not like my own physical strength was going to help.  
  
I soon discovered Eaglemon didn't need my help, I'd forgotten that her wings were still free.  
  
Eaglemon first planted her feet firmly on the ground flared pushed up and then flared her wings. She was now air born!  
  
Blackmagnadramon soon broke away; she wasn't going to gain much headway that way now that they were in the air. Soon an aerial battle broke out. Blackmagnadramon diving at Eaglemon and attempting to use her deadly teeth, which I didn't doubt could do some serious damage to even the strong golden armor that covered Eaglemon. Meanwhile Eaglemon would take a swing with her wing, her talons or her clawed hands. Neither of them were winning the battle, they rarely hit each other and when they did it didn't do enough damage to matter much. It was a total stalemate.  
  
"Blackmagnadramon!" Emily yelled. "I thought I told you to stop toying with your prey! I understand you're a cat and it's your nature, but just finish her already!"  
  
"Yes Empress!" Blackmagnadramon said. "Black tornado!"  
  
Blackmagnadramon once again launched her attack. This time she did it too quickly for Eaglemon to defend and she took the massive attack right in the chest, sending her crashing into the ground.  
  
"Now!" Emily yelled.  
  
Blackmagnadramon broke into a dive baring her teeth and extending her equally deadly claws.  
  
"Cross wing!" Eaglemon yelled firing her own attack, which Blackmagnadramon was totally unprepared for and made direct contact in the chest, just like she had done to Eaglemon, and she too crashed into the ground.  
  
In an instant both Digimon were back on their feet once more, and immediately engaging in battle.  
  
Blackmagnadramon jumped up on her hind legs diving at Eaglemon with her front claws fully extended. Eaglemon quickly caught them in his own hands and the two Mega Digimon found them leaning against each other attempting to overpower one another, once again caught in a seemingly unbreakable stalemate. They continued to push upon one another, again none of them gaining any headway.  
  
My mind was racing now; this stalemate wasn't going to break anytime soon, despite that Emily thought that Blackmagnadramon was just toying with Eaglemon.  
  
It was obvious that she wasn't, both of them were giving it their all, I had to think of some sort of a way to break the stalemate, it was better than just sitting here and watching.  
  
I started to think; now I knew this battle was completely different than any of the others we'd had before. We'd fought Emily before, but each time before this we were either getting our asses kicked while her Ultimate beat our Champions, or we were kicking her ass while Kris's Mega beat her Ultimate, never before had our forces been equal. Though we had fought battles when the power was equal just never against a Digidestined like Emily each time the force we were fighting the source of the power was what we were fighting. This time was different, this time Emily was the source of the power, and she was separate from the power itself. I could actually do something! Emily was the source of Blackmagnadramon's power, if I took out Emily the fight would be won. I didn't just have to stand here, and watch this time. I could actually help; I could probably beat her too! Physically I was pretty strong, in our group the only one that was stronger than me was Dan, I mean I even out muscled Tai a while back, and he's two years older than me!  
  
I guess it was up to me to take out the source of our enemy's power and break the ongoing stalemate. I broke into a run charging at the Digimon Empress, I smiled she was too busy with the battle going on with the Digimon to realize that I was attacking. I made a grab for her arms in an intention to pin them to her back and then trap her. Unfortunately she must have seen me coming, before I even realized she had moved her elbow met my stomach. I almost doubled over from the hit, I guess I should have noted that Emily would probably be pretty tough herself.  
  
I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back along with the sudden crack of a whip followed by a foot kicking my spine pushing me to the ground. It didn't stop; I continued to feel the pressure of Emily's foot on my back as she pushed down on my back.  
  
"You really need to work on your stealth," she said. "I saw you coming a mile away."  
  
"Jenn!" Eaglemon yelled in concern.  
  
Unfortunately for my Digimon that had given Blackmagnadramon a distraction and she was able to overpower her pushing her to the ground. Then with a flick of her tail Eaglemon was thrown aside and crashed into a nearby building.  
  
"Black Tornado!" Emily's Digimon yelled firing her powerful attack right into my Digimon's stomach, and was helpless to resist. The attack didn't stop, it only continue to pour on to Eaglemon while she screamed in pain.  
  
I desperately struggled to get him, maybe do something – anything – to help, but Emily had me pressed against the ground too tightly, I wasn't going to move.  
  
Finally after bombarding Eaglemon with her attack for so long Blackmagnadramon finally stopped, no sooner than she did than Eaglemon dedigivolved back to Penguinmon and fell hard onto the ground.  
  
Emily took her foot off my back placed it on my side then with one swift kick sent my battered body rolling right next to Blackmagnadramon's paw.  
  
"Blackmagnadramon, it's over for her I want you to finish this now."  
  
"Yes Empress," Blackmagnadramon said raising her paw and placing it lightly on top of me.  
  
"Stop dragging it out!" Emily yelled. "Just crush her already!"  
  
Blackmagnadramon only nodded this time and I began to feel pressure as she brought her paw down.  
  
"Cerulean Storm!"  
  
"Retrieve Bark!"  
  
Suddenly Labramon and Bluenamon's attacks crashed onto Blackmagnadramon's side. Of course they were only rookie attack so they didn't do a thing.  
  
Soon Labramon, Bluenamon, Crystal and Angela ran onto the scene, charging at Emily.  
  
"No!" I yelled. "She's too strong for you get away."  
  
"Blackmagnadramon take care of them," Emily said.  
  
Once again Blackmagnadramon merely flicked her tail and the four her easily tossed aside, and I began to feel pressure on me again as Blackmagnadramon began to bring down her paw.  
  
The pain was unbearable; I didn't think I'd ever screamed so loud.  
  
"Jenn," I heard Penguinmon groan.  
  
I didn't hear much after that, all I could feel was that paw crushing me, and the unbearable pain.  
  
My last thoughts…were of Kris I could almost hear his voice calling my name…getting fainter…and fainter…  
  
* * *  
  
Rob  
  
"Why did she do it?" I asked myself leaning back against a tree and looking up at the now night sky. "I – I just don't get it."  
  
Sean sighed. "She did it because she's evil! Just like Diaboromon, just like Evamon, just like everyone else we've ever fought."  
  
"No she's not!" I yelled. "She was evil! She's changed she's not like that anymore!"  
  
"Oh right," Roy said. "And that's why she tried to kill all of us."  
  
"Rob you have to put your feelings for her aside so you can realize what she's really like. All this time you thought she was on our side she was just biding her time and waiting for the right time to attack, and now is the perfect time we're separated all she has to do is pick us off one by one now."  
  
"Then why didn't she pick us off?" I asked. "She had the perfect opportunity to kill all of us but she didn't take it, when we were fighting before she would never abandon an opportunity like that. It only proves she's changed."  
  
"Who knows, Emily isn't always predictable. Look Rob normally you're very perceptive, but now you can't seem to see the obvious, I don't know why how you've managed to fall in love with Emily but it's blocking your sense of reality."  
  
"I -" I began to say, but stopped myself.  
  
I was going to deny what he had just said, but stopped myself as I realized that there wouldn't be any point. Sean was pretty young but he was also very smart there wouldn't be any point in denying it. He knew it was true…hell I knew it was true, I did love her, but that's not why I still refused to admit that she was evil I knew she had changed, I don't know what it was it was just this feeling.  
  
"And now we're stuck her in Brazil with no crests, and no ride, and even if one of our Digimon could fly none of them could fly half as fast as Armyleomon it would take us hours to get to Italy were Emily is heading. She really had this planned out."  
  
"Come on there's got to be something we can do," Travis, said. "We just go to the airport and fly there, it'll cost a bit but I mean this is kind of important."  
  
"We?" Tapirmon said.  
  
"What you don't think we should help?" Roy's Lopmon said.  
  
"He's right," Sean said. "We're the elite Digidestined, we've fought Emily before not to mention enemies much stronger than her. No offense but you have no idea what you're getting into this is our fight not ours."  
  
"Plea, as far as we're all concerned you're just like us now," Roy said. "You've lost your crests, your Digimon can only reach their Champion state. You might as well just take us along, you'll need the extra hand."  
  
I laughed. "They've got a point."  
  
Sean grunted. "It doesn't matter anyway, there's nothing we can do, Emily is probably already there, and Kris and Jenn's Digimon can both reach their Mega states, they shouldn't have much problem dealing with her."  
  
"And if she steals their crests like they did to you guys?" Gotsumon asked.  
  
"Then like the rest of us, they're in big trouble." Sean said. "I hate this all we can do is -"  
  
Sean was suddenly cut off in mid sentence as a giant lion with wings came crashing through the forest stopping not too far in front of us. I probably didn't have to mention it was Armyleomon's commercial mode.  
  
The dome on his back and ramp extended immediately, and within the dome was Kris, Dan, Gizamon, Janine, Otamamon, Will, Dokunemon, Andrew, Demidevimon, as well as four other Digidestined I didn't know and a few other Digimon, three rookies and one Champion, who had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the dome. Apparently the Digidestined that we had met weren't the only ones that wanted to help.  
  
"Let's go now!" Kris yelled. "I assume your friends want to go like all the others, it's fine with me let's go let's go!" He spoke really fast; it was definitely obvious that he was in a hurry.  
  
"What's going on?" Sean asked. "How come you're not in Italy? What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain it on the way!" Kris yelled still talking very fast. "Right now let's just go!"  
  
We didn't bother to ask again, he wanted us aboard and he wasn't going to tell us anything until we obeyed, and all of us climbed up the ramp into the dome, which immediately closed, and Armyleomon took off into the air breaking off into his full speed.  
  
"Okay now that we're moving, mind telling us why we're inside a giant cat going god knows where?" Roy asked.  
  
"Travis, Roy," I said. "This is one of our teammates Kris, he was one of the ones in Italy where Emily was heading."  
  
"Speaking of which," Sean said. "Why the hell aren't you there right now?"  
  
"Great," Dan said. "We're not going to have to listen to this story again are we?"  
  
"We assume you had a run in with Emily?" Gotsumon asked.  
  
Kris nodded. "To make it quick, she attacked us took my crest, so Jenn and Eaglemon were forced to face her alone. We agreed that the best thing to do was for me to get the rest of your and we'd all fight together, I really didn't expect to get this much help." He indicated the six extra Digidestined we had taken with us. "By the way, guys these are Kenneth, Shawn, John, and Tim."  
  
"Oh and these are, Roy and Travis," I said. "And not that I'm trying to be rude by changing the subject all of a sudden, but I don't think Sean and I are going to be much help -"  
  
"Yeah I know," Kris said. "We saw that Emily had your crests, by the way what happened? Did anything major happen to make her change?"  
  
Sean answered immediately. "Nope, she just attacked for no reason, aside from the fact that she was probably planning it the whole time."  
  
Kris's head dropped. "I was afraid of that, looks like we don't have much of a choice anymore."  
  
"Much of a choice for what?" I asked, though I knew the answer.  
  
"We have to destroy her, I don't really want to admit it, but Sean is right. She was probably planning this the whole time; I mean this is a perfect time for her to attack. She's been given a second change, and she's blown it, she can't be trusted anymore, she turned on us once she'll just do it again if we give her another chance. I was wrong she hasn't changed."  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Andrew said. "She really seemed to have changed she didn't have that same look in her eye that she did while she was the Digimon Empress, sure she was a little bitter at times, but that's just the way she is, I really thought she had changed. Oh God…I can't believe we have to do this."  
  
"It's okay Andrew – actually I'd understand if you wanted to stay out of this fight." Kris said.  
  
"No – it's okay, I'm part of the team, and – I know – you're right. I don't want to do this, but we have to," Andrew wiped away a tear. "For the good of the world…. right?"  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "Why are you talking like this? What makes you think we have to kill her?!"  
  
"I don't like having to do it either," Kris said. "She's one of our own, it's going to be hard, but we have to do it because all the reasons I just said. I was wrong she hasn't changed."  
  
"Yes she has!" I yelled. "I know this sounds crazy, Sean has said that to me enough, but I know that she's still good. She has changed! When she was the Digimon Empress I hated her, I hated her as much as the rest of you did, and I was glad to see her gone. Then she came back and from the second I saw her I felt – okay I'm just going to say it! I had feelings for her, I just saw her as Emily and not the Digimon Empress and it stirred up these feelings for her feelings I didn't have when she was the Digimon Empress. Now that she's come back I still have those feelings they didn't go away when Emily did, and if those feelings haven't gone away then I know the good in her hasn't gone away either."  
  
"No offense Rob, but I think we need to go on more than just your feelings," Will said. "I don't know what Emily's done in the past, but I know that she should be treated just like all our other enemies, we can't show any mercy just because she's human."  
  
"True," Kris said. "But I think I'm going to take what Rob said into consideration. He has the crest of perception for a reason."  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt," Armyleomon said. "But we're nearing Rome, I'm slowing down there we should arrive at Eaglemon and Blackmagnadramon's battle any second now."  
  
"Wow," Kenneth said. "This really is faster than the airlines."  
  
"And without the lousy food," Kenneth's Digimon said who I identified as a Snowagumon.  
  
Armyleomon soon broke out of his speed, and the outside of the dome was no longer a blur. The buildings of Rome now surrounded us, several of them had badly damaged. We all gasped as we all noticed that a weakened Penguinmon was at the foot of one of the buildings, desperately crawling towards something.  
  
"No!" Kris yelled, he was looking in the direction where Penguinmon was crawling. "Armyleomon move NOW!"  
  
"Already on it," Armyleomon said.  
  
I looked in the direction where Kris and Armyleomon had been looking, and quickly saw why Kris had reacted the way he did.  
  
"No…." I said softly as I saw Jenn being crushed under Blackmagnadramon's paw. While Emily merely stood not too far away laughing. "Emily…why are you doing this…you're not a bad person. I know you're not."  
  
Armyleomon's engines powered up he didn't go full speed but he was going fast enough to knock Blackmagnadramon away. Armyleomon quickly landed opened his dome and extended his ramp.  
  
"Okay quick!" Armyleomon said. "Everyone out."  
  
Kris didn't even need to be told he was down the ramp before any of us could even stand up. We didn't move as fast as him but it wasn't long before all of us were out of the dome and Armyleomon voluntarily dedigivolved back into Elecmon.  
  
"Jenn!" Kris yelled cradling Jenn's limp body in his arms. "Jenn!"  
  
"Uh Kris," Andrew said. "You might want to hurry this up, Armyleomon didn't do much but surprise Blackmagnadramon and she's getting up."  
  
Andrew was right, actually Blackmagnadramon was already up, and beginning to move towards us.  
  
Kris only ignored Andrew's warning.  
  
"Jenn please!" he yelled. "Please wake up! Jenn."  
  
My eyes darted over to Penguinmon; she was still there, weakened – probably from a serious fight – but still alive, which meant that Jenn was.  
  
"K – Kris," Jenn stuttered and her eyes slowly began to open. "You are here, I thought I was hearing things."  
  
"Oh thank god your okay," Kris said hugging Jenn tightly.  
  
Jenn laughed. "It takes more than an overgrown cat to beat me."  
  
"Speaking of which!" Elecmon said. "That overgrown cat is coming right at us!"  
  
Things were only getting worse; Blackmagnadramon was now charging right at us! And there was no time for any of the Digimon to Digivolve. However we were all surprised as Blackmagnadramon jumped right over us, then landed beside Emily, her tail flicked very quickly by her hand, I think I was the only one that noticed what had just happened.  
  
"Um…Dan, Janine, Will, Andrew, Jenn." I said. "Have you noticed something missing?"  
  
"Like what?" Dan asked.  
  
Emily grinned as she held up your new positions in her hands. "These."  
  
Dangling from her wrists were, the crests of Curiosity, Caution, Perseverance, Sacrifice, and Assistance.  
  
"Looks like I've got the whole set," she said grinning evilly.  
  
"How?" Dan asked.  
  
"The tail is quicker than the eye," Blackmagnadramon said. "I snatched them from around your neck with my tail as I jumped over your heads."  
  
"I guess this ends it now." Emily said. "Unless you feel you want to fight a pointless fight."  
  
"We'll fight to the death!" Kris yelled.  
  
"I'm hurt," Penguinmon said as she staggered up to the rest of us. "But I still have enough energy to Digivolve to Kiwimon."  
  
"Penguinmon -" Jenn said.  
  
"Don't try and stop me," Penguinmon said. "It's pointless."  
  
Jenn laughed and nodded giving her Digimon the go ahead.  
  
"And you can count us in too," a girl with a Labramon said, an Italian Digidestined I guess. The rest of the international Digidestined seemed to feel the same way, and everyone readied his or her Digivice, old model or new model. They all began to glow…together.  
  
"Elecmon Digivolved to…………………Leomon!"  
  
"Penguinmon Digivolved to……………..Kiwimon!"  
  
"Tapirmon Digivolved to………………..Apemon!"  
  
"Gizamon Digivolved to………………...Coelamon!"  
  
"Otamamon Digivolved to………………Starmon!"  
  
"Demidevimon Digivolved to…………..Airdramon!"  
  
"Dokunemon Digivolved to…………….Kuwagamon!"  
  
"Labramon Digivolved to……………….Shisamon!"  
  
"Bluenamon Digivolved to………………Youkomon!"  
  
"Toyagumon Digivolved to………………Soulmon!"  
  
"Snowagumon Digivolved to…………….Frigimon!"  
  
"Goyomon Digivolved to………………...Gargoylemon!"  
  
"Lopmon Digivolved to………………….Turueimon!"  
  
"Lopmon Digivolved to………………….Blackgargomon!"  
  
Fifteen Champion Digimon, all ready to fight. Even Kiwimon who had just gotten beat up seemed pumped to fight; Gotsumon was the only one who hadn't Digivolved, he'd probably intended to however I didn't allow my Digivice to activate.  
  
"Rob," Gotsumon said. "You have to let me Digivolve and help them. They need all the help they can get against a Mega."  
  
I shook my head. "No! I'm not going to let you fight…this is only provoking her to attack anymore we have to find another way to stop her, besides…even with you we wouldn't start a chance."  
  
The Digimon all attacked together each firing their trademark attacks, which naturally Blackmagnadramon had no trouble with. She either allowed them to simply splash against her face, and some she actually bothered to dodge, none of them had the slightest effect on her.  
  
Our Digimon attacked again, this time attempting physical attacks, but each time any of them even came close they would be easily hit away with her tail, claw or head. However this didn't seem to faze the Digimon they merely got back up and attacked again, some with their attacks and some with physical attacks, but it was to no avail each attack was either dodged, hit away, or didn't do anything, but despite that they just kept charging.  
  
"How boring," Blackmagnadramon said who still hadn't moved since the barrage of attacks had started on her. "Black tornado!"  
  
The massive plowed down on the Digimon, only Kuwagamon, Airdramon, Leomon, and Youkomon managed to get out of the way in time. The other Digimon had all taken the full blunt of the attack and had all returned to their rookie states (with the exception of a very weakened Devidramon) as the attack cleared, their partners immediately ran to their sides.  
  
This wasn't going to work! We were doing exactly what Emily said we shouldn't be. Relying on power alone, the only reason she had managed to gain the advantage during the fight was because she hadn't relied on power. We should be trying to help her, not trying to destroy her, I know it didn't look like I was right about Emily but I still felt that something had happened to make her act like this. He was still good deep down, we just needed to reach her, and attacking her head on wasn't going to help any. I just wished the others would see my point.  
  
Still, despite the fact that our numbers had been lowered down to four the Digimon still continued to attack, unfortunately Blackmagnadramon did too. She darted into the air her tail cracked like a whip, first hitting an already in flight Kuwagamon sending the insect Digimon crashing into the ground immediately Dedigivolving into Dokunemon. The tail snapped again this time hitting Youkomon sending the multi-tailed fox Digimon crashing into a building and then Dedigivolving into Bluenamon.  
  
"Kris -" I began to say.  
  
"I know!" he interrupted. "We need a knew strategy. Okay I doubt it'll work, but I'm desperate at the moment. We'll try out your theory, I'm going to try and talk to her."  
  
"But I can -"  
  
"I said I would talk to her!" Kris yelled cutting me off for a second time.  
  
He walked forward until he was standing beside Leomon.  
  
"Emily we don't need to do this." He said. "You're Digidestined like us. It doesn't matter where you got your powers, you're still one of us. Andrew joined us, there is no reason why you can't too. Please you still have a chance please don't do this."  
  
"I'm really getting tired of your stupid speeches!" Emily yelled. "I've already told you, I don't care about being accepted into your little group! You're all so pathetic goody - goodies! Why would I want to be like you in the least! I'm better than all of you. I can't believe I actually fought along side you for even a second, I'm so glad I saw – the darkness."  
  
"Emily!" Andrew yelled as he ran up next to Kris. "Please just listen to him, a while ago you told me how your life had gotten so much better since Mom came back. All our life we wished that mom would come back, and it's finally happened. You realize if you go through with this, you'll lose it all! Please, stop being the Digimon and Empress and just be my sister, do you really want to lose all that we've gained in the past month?"  
  
"I don't care about that! I had all of it and nothing seemed to have changed. I don't care about that in the least, if I did I would be no different than you weaklings, and that's the last thing I want! The love and compassion of family are the tools of the weak. I yearn to control both worlds, and that sort of thing will only get in the way."  
  
"It's not going to work," Leomon said.  
  
"I can't say I'm not surprised," Kris said. "Unfortunately I was wrong, she's just like she was before some people just can't be reached."  
  
"Emily please…." Andrew said. "I don't want to fight you…. but…"  
  
"But what?" Emily asked. "You'll suddenly develop a backbone? You'll kill your little sister?"  
  
Andrew wiped one final tear away from his face. "If I have to, I'm Digidestined and it's my duty to defend this world and destroy any evil force that threatens it! Even – even if that evil force is my own sister."  
  
"How noble," Emily said. "It's a good thing that all this happened, if I had continued and joined this little group I would have ended up just like you – pathetic."  
  
Did she just say? She did, I heard the three of her words echo in my mind: 'All this happened.' That could only mean that she hadn't been planning this during the whole World Tour incident. Something had happened to her to make her act this way, and I could see it, when she had left me today something must have happened to her to make her act this way…I just had to figure out what it was and maybe I could get the Emily that I cared about back.  
  
"Blackmagnadramon, destroy them." Emily said.  
  
"Gotsumon I have an idea," I said. "It's time for you to Digivolve."  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"Gotsumon Digivolved to………………Monochromon!"  
  
I couldn't waist a second, I knew Emily wouldn't, I quickly jumped onto my Digimon's back, no sooner I did than Blackmagnadramon attacked. There was no time for me to use my plan it all happened way to fast. The giant black feline attacked Leomon and Airdramon, Airdramon having the ability to fly was able to take to the sky and get out of the way in time, but Leomon didn't have that advantage, he tried to get out of the way but Blackmagnadramon's feline reflexes were much faster than his and Blackmagnadramon slammed into Leomon with his head sending the lion Digimon rolling away then dedigivolved back to Elecmon.  
  
Meanwhile Airdramon had managed to get past Blackmagnadramon and chosen another opponent to attack, Emily pulled back his wings and broke into a dive straight at Emily.  
  
"I don't think so," she said snapping her whip at Airdramon. Airdramon turned the attack to his advantage and caught the whip in his mouth and tossed it aside continuing his dive. Airdramon was inches away from ramming her when Blackmagnadramon's tail made contact with the air serpent Digimon, he dedigivolved on contact, and Demidevimon was thrown aside. I didn't think I'd ever seen Andrew move so fast as he jumped forward and caught his Digimon.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Andrew said. "You could have gotten yourself killed."  
  
"I can guarantee you that will happen very soon," Emily said. "I don't want to have to say this again Blackmagnadramon, take them out, just try to keep Kris in tact."  
  
"Monochromon move now!" I ordered my Digimon. "Get between them."  
  
He listened immediately, he probably thought I was insane for doing this; luckily he trusted my judgment enough to assume I knew what I was doing. Blackmagnadramon reacted just as quickly diving at the closest target, Andrew and Demidevimon. Fortunately Monochromon had been able to make it in time, and the two of us now found ourselves between Andrew, Demidevimon, and a charging Blackmagnadramon.  
  
Emily's reaction was immediate. "Blackmagnadramon stop!" Her Digimon did just that, stopping less than a foot away from us.  
  
Looks of shock could be seen on everyone's faces, the only one who hadn't been surprised at Emily's reaction was myself. She'd done the same thing in Brazil, I don't know what I'd done but for some reason she didn't seem to want to hurt me. I must have done something right when we were talking earlier.  
  
"You didn't want me to get hurt," I said.  
  
"Bullshit!" she yelled. "I don't care about you! I don't care about any of you! I just wanted this stupid voi-"  
  
She had stopped in the middle of a word but it was obvious to all of us what that word was – well to me anyway.  
  
"Voice?" I said as I slid off of Monochromon's back. "Emily I know this isn't the real you. Well maybe at one point it would have been the real you, but that was a long time ago, you're not like that anymore."  
  
As I spoke I began walking past Blackmagnadramon. She didn't want to stop me, I'd actually suspected as much. Blackmagnadramon knew what I was trying to do, and she wanted me to do it, she wanted the old Emily back just as much as I did, maybe even more so, she would obey Emily if she told her to attack me, any Digimon partner would, but she wanted Emily back and would only stop this is Emily forced her to.  
  
"Emily something happened to you didn't it? Something is making you act this way."  
  
That statement had only made her madder she was about to say something but Demidevimon interrupted her.  
  
"He's right," he said weakly. "When I attacked her – I could smell his scent on her – he's done something to her."  
  
"Whose scent?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Myotismon's!" Demidevimon yelled. "I don't know how he came back but he must be! He must be controlling her somehow, made her turn back to the way she was before, like Evamon did with Tai."  
  
"Stop it!" Emily yelled. "I'm not that stupid bat's slave! I'm doing this completely on my own accord. I'm doing this because I'm better than you and I don't want to end up in meritocracy like the rest of you."  
  
My eyes searched her wrists for a dark bracelet like Tai had when he attacked us, but found nothing; there wasn't anything like that anywhere on her body. Besides she was acting different than Tai had been, Tai had been acting like a slave to Evamon, just like all the Digimon that had been taken over by a Dark Prism, they swore allegiance to one person and were their total slave, but Emily wasn't acting like that I could see it, she wanted to rule both worlds, she wasn't going to just follow Myotismon she was going to be her own boss.  
  
I continued to approach Emily into I was standing directly in front of her and said. "Yes you are doing this on your own, but still something is making you act this way. I've been told by the Japanese Digidestined how he works, he's very manipulative, but you can't listen to him Emily! He's convinced you that the only way for you to be happy is to destroy us and to follow the side of darkness, but he's lying you can be happy without darkness, you can be happy by being good, think about this past month, I know you were happy in this past month. You had a family, and I know it didn't seem like it because the team was reluctant to accept you but you had friends too, and I know that you liked it, trust me not only was I watching you, but I'm very perceptive."  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed as I noticed a single tear stream down her face. It was working I was reaching her. "Just shut up!"  
  
"Emily you were happy weren't you?" I said.  
  
She still didn't say a word her face grew even angrier and she glared at me trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"I know you don't want to admit it because of this tough girl act, but I know you were happy."  
  
"Fine!" she screamed. "You want to know! Yes! I was happy, if that's what you want fine! It was the happiest month of my life! But I may have been happy but I still felt empty inside! I still felt like there was something missing, and I know now that the one thing I was missing was being the Digimon Empress, it was the only thing that made me feel whole."  
  
I shook my head and softly said. "No, that wasn't it, to tell you the truth I don't know what was missing. I can't tell you that, it's something only you can find for yourself, but I do know for a fact that it wasn't following the path of darkness that made you feel that way, Myotismon just convinced you that was it."  
  
I saw the expression on her face change, she looked slightly worried, and tears began flowing.  
  
"No!" she yelled. "I would never have let that happen! I wouldn't let some flying rodent manipulate me like that; he merely made it clear, he only made it possible for me to become the Digimon Empress again. You said it yourself, your perceptive, and if you are you must have noticed some of my personality traits, I wouldn't let him change me like that! He may be manipulative, but I am too! I'd know if he was trying to manipulate me I would know if he was right or not. So what did he do to me to suddenly manipulate me like that?"  
  
I wanted to say something to answer her question but my mind suddenly came up blank. That was true, Myotismon was manipulative, but Emily wasn't an idiot she could see through something like that, which would have stopped such an incredible change in her personality. She might have followed the side of darkness slightly but the change wouldn't have been so drastic, it wouldn't have happened so quickly to make her like this, she was ready to kill us, the Emily I'd come to care for in the past month wouldn't have changed that quickly, she was noticing my hesitation. Oh no all the headway I had just gained might just be lost.  
  
Fortunately Demidevimon provided me with an answer.  
  
"The Dark Spore!" he yelled jumping onto Andrew's shoulder. "Myotismon told me about it when I was working for him. It was a creation of his, he intended it to use it on one of the Japanese Digidestined, but was destroyed before getting a chance to use it! They amplify negative urges within its victim it amplifies any evil urges they have. It explains how Emily could have suddenly changed so fast."  
  
He was right – I just wish I'd thought of that, of course I couldn't have I didn't know anything about the Dark Spore then, but now judging from what the Japanese Digidestined had told me about Myotismon and what I'd just found out about the Dark Spore everything suddenly made sense.  
  
"No!" Emily yelled in total denial. "That's not it! I've just realized that I was destined for much more than you weaklings, and even if Myotismon did implant me with a Dark Spore I'm glad he did, I don't want to be that weakling I was for the last month, I like the way I am now1 I hate that feeling! I hate feeling empty!"  
  
"Emily I know you don't want to be like this, it may seem like that right now but you don't, it's just the dark spore making you think you do. I know deep down that you want to come back to being the Emily I care so much for."  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled taking a step back. "Just – just stop it."  
  
It was working, I could tell that that she was beginning to believe what I was saying; the dark spore was just preventing me from getting through.  
  
I stepped up closer to her, very close actually. I raised my hand and tenderly brushed my hand along her cheek pushing some hair out of her face.  
  
"And I know that you felt empty inside, I don't know why you were, but I know it wasn't because you missed being the Digimon Empress, I know you didn't miss that. Don't ask me how but I could just tell that when you looked back upon those days you shuddered at what you had done, do you really want to be like that again." The look on her face had completely transformed, no longer any no longer evil looking, just a look of shock as tears rolled down her face. "I really care about you Emily, I meant those things I said to you earlier, and I promise if you let us give you another change I will do all that I can find out what was making you feel empty and fill that emptiness to the best of my ability."  
  
Her look of shock remained, and she took a step back, the tears were flowing freely down her face now.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled as she shook her head, and suddenly collapsed to her knees. "Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" She grasped her head and continued to scream. "Aaaaah! So much is going on! I- I feel like my head's going to explode part of me wants Darkness part of it wants Light! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"It's the spore," Demidevimon yelled. "Her body is rejecting it, of course being one of Myotismon's creation it's putting up a fight."  
  
I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be okay Emily, just fight it! Your true self is trying to emerge, but the spore is trying to stop that from happening. You have to fight it, I know you can beat it Emily you're very tough! Do you want to be beaten by the equivalent of a baby mushroom?"  
  
"Aaaaah!" she yelled grasping her head firmly, all I could to was hold her as tightly as possible, this was her battle not mine. Finally to my and her relief the screaming stop, the second it did her Digimon Empress outfit shattered just like a deleted Digimon.  
  
I released her grip and looked her in the eyes, watching as a satisfied smile grew on her face.  
  
"I did it," she said. "Emily's back."  
  
But no sooner than those words escaped her mouth than she broke out in tears, melting into my arms and placing her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god," she cried. "I can't believe it…I did it again, I was her – I was the Digimon Empress again – I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
I gently rubbed her back. "I know you are," I said. "I know you are."  
  
Suddenly a light emerged from beneath her shirt, and she pulled away from my arms, and pulled her crest out from under it, which was now glowing, not the normal black light we'd seen before, but real light this time, the same light that our crests glowed. As it glowed the crest changed taking a new shape, just like Andrew's had.  
  
"You don't need it, but you certainly have earned it." Baihumon's voice echoed throughout the area. "Your crest, the very appropriate, crest of Stubbornness."  
  
Baihumon never did appear, and he never did speak again, he made that once sentence, and that was it.  
  
"Well he's right about it being appropriate," Emily said.  
  
"That's not all that came with the crest," an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
All eyes darted to the direction of the voice, with all that had happened with Emily's crest none of us had even noticed a new arrival; actually it wasn't a new arrival.  
  
She stood where Blackmagnadramon once stood, a large Digimon that looked a lot like Angewomon, except she was covered in blue and gold armor wielding a sword and a lance.  
  
"I am Orphanimon," she said. "I am Blackgatomon's true Mega form when not influenced by the powers of Darkness."  
  
"Incredible," Emily said looking at awe at the new Blackmagnadramon. "You're even better than Blackmagnadramon."  
  
Emily's attention was quickly taken away from Orphanimon as she noticed the questionable looks she was getting from the others, she lowered her head sighed and slowly stepped closer to them.  
  
"Look, I know you can never forgive me for what I've done," she began. "You gave me a second chance, and I betrayed your trust and I'd understand if you didn't want to give me a third chance."  
  
Kris started to step closer to her to say something but Jenn stopped him as she placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him.  
  
"Don't worry," she said. "I'll take this one." She slowly approached Emily, trying her best to look neutral but not doing a very good job of it. She still seemed to look a little bitter towards her. "Emily, this is hardest for me to say, since well you tried to steal my boyfriend at all – but I know it wasn't your fault, I should have listened to Kris and trusted you, I think I speak for all of us when I say we all pretty much thought you had planned this out from the beginning and were now turning on us like we all expected you to. But we were wrong, it wasn't your fault you were being manipulated, I guess it took the most perceptive of us all to realize that. Even Kris the most forgiving of all of us stopped believing in you, but we're sorry we did, and I don't know about the other, but I forgive you."  
  
There was some hesitation, but eventually everyone gave a slight nod signifying they felt the same way.  
  
"I hope you don't expect me to say something really mushy and sentimental," Emily said.  
  
Jenn laughed. "You wouldn't deserve the crest of Stubbornness if you did, so no of course we wouldn't expect it."  
  
"Good because I may be one of you now but that doesn't mean I'm going to become exactly like you."  
  
"Really you disappoint me Emily," a voice said (there seemed to be a lot of mysterious voices today) as a fanged mouth appeared before Emily.  
  
"What do you want!" Emily yelled stepping up to the fanged mouth, Myotismon I presume.  
  
"The same thing Evamon wanted when he appeared before you when you failed him." Myotismon said. "You disappointed me Emily, and I don't like being disappointed."  
  
"I don't give a damn what you like!" Emily yelled. "I'm tired of you! I don't need you anymore! I have a family! I have friends! Hell I even have a potential boyfriend! The Digimon Empress is dead and not even you can revive her."  
  
"I have no intention of reviving her," he said as two energy beams began to form above his fanged mouth.  
  
In an instant Orphanimon came between Myotismon and Emily. "You're not touching her Myotismon! And you're in a weakened state at the moment, I can tell you have no body, you have no chance of defeating me or even an Ultimate Digimon."  
  
The giant mouth of Myotismon grinned. "Well you called my bluff, and yes you're right, I can't beat you, but you can't beat me either, and it's already too late for you to stop the construction of my body, I've got plans brewing in Japan as we speak for it's construction. I'll see you soon." Without another word the giant mouth disappeared.  
  
"Do you think we should try and stop him?" Jenn asked. "You know head to Japan?"  
  
Kris shook his head. "No, Baihumon said earlier that another threat would appear and our powers will not be needed, it is something that the Japanese Digidestined can handle on their own, and we have to let them. Our job is done now."  
  
"So it's finally all over for us right?" Dan asked. "We're finished? The Digimon around the world are back home, and Emily's not evil anymore? We – we're actually done?"  
  
Kris nodded. "I guess so, there's nothing left for us to do."  
  
"Which brings up one more question," Dan said.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
Dan sighed. "Can we go home now?"  
  
* * *  
  
I lay my back against a tree, sitting and looking up at a bright blue sky. It was winter but still it was a really sunny and warm day I was in the woods just outside the city limits, I was completely alone not even Gotsumon was with me, I needed some time to think a lot had happened in the past day. It had been two days since the incidents with the Digimon and Emily's attack. Things had settled down pretty quickly, we had brought the entire international Digidestined home, and then returned home ourselves just in time for Christmas morning, our parents had barely noticed that we were gone.  
  
Unfortunately nothing had happened with Emily and I we returned home and I hadn't seen her since, maybe if it hadn't already been the hectic time of Christmas I would have but still nothing.  
  
I sighed. "Man I wish she were here."  
  
"Be careful what you wish for."  
  
I head snapped in the direction of the voice, and saw Emily standing with her arms crossed leaning against a tree. She didn't stay that way for long, she approached me and sat next to me.  
  
"You're not going to ask if this seat is taken?" I said.  
  
"Well even if it was they're not getting it back."  
  
I laughed nervously, which was followed by an awkward silence. It only lasted about a minute before I felt her hand an my cheek forcing me to face her, right before drawing me into an incredible kiss, I'm not sure how long it lasted but I don't think it lasted long enough.  
  
As our lips separated I said. "W-Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because an awkward pause is the perfect time to kiss."  
  
"Yeah but -"  
  
"Look I did it because it felt right okay," she said. "Also I'm sorry I said you were just trying to seduce me before, I realize now that you weren't, you were just trying to be nice, it's just that you were the first guy who was nice to me simply to be nice to me. It's a hard concept for me to get at first but now I do, there's also something else I figured out."  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"I figured out what was missing in my life."  
  
"Really? What was it?"  
  
She gave me a very sweet smile, not something I was used to seeing on her face. "Love."  
  
"Well that's good," I said. "I'm sure you'll find a nice guy that'll fill that emptiness."  
  
She smiled again. "I already have."  
  
She placed her hand on the back of my head and drew me into an even deeper kiss than the last. Slowly we drew each other closer, and for the longest time just stayed there wrapped in each others arms, I never wanted this paradise to end.  
  
--------------------  
  
Can you believe it? I just posted Chapter 49! Which means there is only one more Chapter left! Just so you know I plan on posting the final Chapter and the Epilogue at the same time which of course means, only one more update until this entire fic is finished, I still find it hard to believe that I'm almost done. It's taken me almost a year to write this. Still…it's almost over, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this series, there is still the AU after this and maybe if you ask nicely more after that. Anyway I better go.  
  
Stay tuned for the final update Chapter 50: A Million Points of Light 


	54. 50 - A Million Points of Light

Well can you believe it? I actually have the final chapter finished! Yeah I know I said I was going to post the Epilogue at the same time as the final chapter, but I changed my mind. I reworked the final chapter so I could post it sooner. Okay this chapter doesn't really bring up anything new, basically if you've seen what happens in the last episode of Season 2 you know what happens here, but don't worry it's not exactly the same, it's just my rewrite of that chapter, so it's not exactly the same, there are some differences, this is just my version of how it went down. Anyway I'll just say I don't own Digimon and let you read the final Chapter.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 50: A Million Points of Light  
  
Kris  
  
"Elecmon did I ever tell you how much I hate Algebra," I said as I sat at the desk in my room staring utterly puzzled at an Algebra problem.  
  
"In the last five minutes?" Elecmon said. "No, in the last ten minutes yes."  
  
I sighed I was never going to get this stuff; I almost wished that we were fighting Evamon again at least than I knew what to do, this was just plain confusing.  
  
A few days had past since the whole incident with the Digimon attacking around the world, and Emily's attack. Fortunately like us the Japanese Digidestined had been able to successfully send the Digimon back to the digital world, the six Digiports that we were unable to take care of had been dealt with. As for Emily, she hadn't blown her third chance she still wasn't much for social situations, but she was better, she and Rob and even started dating, though I don't think that surprised any of us.  
  
"Makes me think something exciting would happen," I said leaning back against my chair.  
  
"Well aside from a thunderstorm, I don't think too much is going to happen." Elecmon said motioning towards the window.  
  
It was now almost completely black outside, which of course meant that a thunderstorm would be coming soon. That was weird just ten minutes ago the sky had been bright blue, that storm sure had come up fast.  
  
"Great, that's just what I need," I said. "It's not bad enough that I'm stuck in here doing Algebra all day now I have to deal with this dreary atmosphere."  
  
I sighed and accepted my fate of having to do homework for the rest of the day, until suddenly I heard a voice echo throughout the room.  
  
"You fools of course I am taking over the real world too. Do you think I could settle with just taking over one?"  
  
Elecmon and I both froze we recognized that voice. We'd heard it coming from that fanged mouth after Emily had gotten rid of the Dark Spore. It was Myotismon; except he sounded a little different his voice was slightly deeper, but it was definitely him.  
  
"Great what's happening now?" Elecmon asked. "I thought our job was finished."  
  
"I'm not sure," I said. "The Japanese Digidestined should be dealing with it, something is definitely wrong."  
  
"Not only that, have you notice how cold it's gotten in here?"  
  
"Yeah, it seemed to have started when it got dark outside I w-"  
  
"Kris," a Digital voice from my laptop said.  
  
"Um just a sec," I said wheeling over to the computer, and popped it open. A vid –window had automatically popped up with Izzy's face on it. I turned on my web cam so he could also see me.  
  
"Izzy what the hell is going on over there?" I asked. "Because there is a lot of weird stuff going on here."  
  
"Long story," Izzy said. "I just got an e-mail from Davis and his team, explaining the details."  
  
"Then what are the details?" Elecmon said jumping up onto my shoulder.  
  
"Okay, it would take hours for me to tell you everything, and unfortunately we don't have hours so I'll just give you the shortened version. Davis and the others encountered Myotismon in a weird limbo world. He had used copied Dark spores to regenerate his body. Except he was much more powerful than before, you were there when he attacked Odaiba so you saw his Mega form Venommyotismon, this one was different, his much more powerful Mega form Malomyotismon."  
  
Regenerate his body? That must have been what he was talking about before he left us, the plans for the construction of his body apparently he had succeeded.  
  
Izzy continued with his story. "They were beating him for a while, then they blasted him into the Digital world where his powers were greater than ever, they tried to beat him but even the DNA Digimon weren't enough. Now Malomyotismon is covering the entire earth in darkness."  
  
"That would explain why it got dark all of a sudden," I said. "Not to mention why it got so cold."  
  
"I don't get this," Elecmon said. "Baihumon said that you guys would be able to handle this on your own."  
  
"For the record it's Davis's team," Izzy said.  
  
"Looks like their going to need some help," I said pulling out my Digivice. "Elecmon and I will go in there and take care of him. Humaleomon should be abler to handle him no problem." I held my Digivice up to the screen. "Digiport open."  
  
I waited for the computer to suck me in, but strangely nothing happened.  
  
"That's another problem," Izzy said. "Malomyotismon has blocked the conventional means of entering the Digital world, so not even you guys with your D3s can enter we need another way."  
  
"Do you have another way?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah Tai has a plan," he said. "And not only should it open up a Digiport for all of us to go through but it should help us destroy Malomyotismon."  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
Izzy explained the details of the plan, as far as I could tell it was a really good plan. It could work, of course I hadn't seen what Malomyotismon could do I didn't know how much power he really had I couldn't be sure, but then again Izzy did know I had to trust his judgment on this.  
  
"Alright," I said. "I'll get right on it."  
  
"Good," Izzy said. "Be quick too, if the Darkness has already hit you guys up in Canada the world should be completely covered in darkness very soon, and you and your team are a very important part of the plan, without you it just won't be strong enough."  
  
"I know," I said. "I'll gather the others and we'll be on it in know time, you just make sure to give me that signal."  
  
"You bet just make sure you keep your computer on."  
  
With one final nod, I closed the laptop and got to my part of Izzy's plan.  
  
"Let's go now," I said picking up my laptop under my arm.  
  
My partner sighed. "Why is it never over when we think it is?"  
  
Elecmon jumped onto my shoulder, and we ran out of the room. I was about to run outside when I felt a tiny hand grab hold of my pant leg it was Cam.  
  
"Kris?" he said. "Pulling on my pant leg, are you and Elecmon going out to fight bad guys again?"  
  
I sighed. Normally I would give him an encouraging pep talk about this, but at the moment I didn't have time.  
  
"Yeah," I said quickly. "We are, Cam I-"  
  
"Is that why it got so dark and cold all of a sudden?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah that's why," I said. "Look Cam I really got to go now, it's an emergency."  
  
"I want to go too!"  
  
I sighed. "Cam you can't go it's way too dangerous."  
  
"Why?!" he yelled. "Sean is only a year older than me and he probably gets to go!"  
  
"Sean is a Digidestined, he has a Digimon to take care of him, besides he has to go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! I'm sorry but you can't come, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"If I were a Digidestined like you and Sean would I be able to go with you guys?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I said. "But you're not, and I'm sorry but AI really have to go."  
  
"O-o-okay," he said lowering his head.  
  
I didn't have time to say anything else to him, I just gave him a quick pat on the head, and ran out the door, I didn't have a second to waist, it wouldn't be long before the entire world had become engulfed in Malomyotismon's darkness, and if it did, it would be too late to reverse it.  
  
"Kris – aren't you forgetting something?" Elecmon said.  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
"How about….all the others?"  
  
"Uh…oops, sorry I'm just in a major hurry."  
  
How could I have forgotten that? It was one of the most important parts of the plan. This had to be really quick, I didn't have time to find all of the others and gather them in one place fortunately there was a way to gather them. I pulled out my Digivice and sent out a distress signal, and continued running. Within about ten minutes I reached the town square, which had just recently been rebuilt about a day before the Digimon had attacked.  
  
"Hey Kris," Jenn yelled as she arrived on the seen carrying Penguinmon in her arms. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"  
  
"Cold Darkness that's what going on," Dan said as he, Janine and their Digimon arrived. "I think we all know where it's coming from."  
  
I heard six more footsteps enter the square, Rob, Emily, Andrew, Gotsumon, and Blackgatomon, and Demidevimon.  
  
"The same person that tried to manipulate me," Emily said. "Myotismon."  
  
Then lastly the final four members of our group arrived, Will, Sean, Dokunemon, and Tapirmon.  
  
"Yeah it's Myotismon alright," I said. "Except he's managed to beef himself up, now he's Malomyotismon…."  
  
I continued on with the explanation, of what Izzy had told me, including Malomyotismon's creation, and his plans to defeat him.  
  
"Sounds good enough," Will said. "I'd say it's worth a shot, it's not like we have a whole lot of choice."  
  
I sighed. "It better work, or else we're all in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Makes me wish it was Evamon," Janine said. "At least then we can do something, right now all we can do is just sit here and wait."  
  
"I'd have to say that is always the hardest part," Otamamon said. "As hard as it is to fight, it's worse anticipating -"  
  
Otamamon stopped in mid sentence, as a strong stream of light seemed to part a little bit of the darkness, however it only lasted a second. It must be happening, the Digidestined around the world we're firing beams of light from their Digivices into the darkness. Not long after the beam of light had occurred my computer made a loud beeping sound. That was it! Izzy's signal!  
  
"Okay guys!" I yelled. "It's time! Grab hold of your Digimon and fire!"  
  
My teammates followed my instructions, those who didn't have their Digimon in their arms already, picked them up. Next we all held up our Digivices and shot a beam of light into the darkness connecting with the other small beams of light that were coming from all over the world. Digidestined from all over the world were uniting against this darkness, and Malomyotismon, all of which using their Digivices to fire beams of light at the darkness combining them into millions of beams beginning to shatter the darkness, and from what I was observing now it was working the darkness was beginning to diminish. The truth was they didn't really need us to stop the darkness, but they did need us to destroy it's source, without us Malomyotismon would merely create more. They needed the power of our D3s to join with the power of their Digivices, and then open a world wide Digiport, our D3s were the only ones with the power to open that Digiport. Once in the Digital world we could use the light against Malomyotismon.  
  
I smiled as I noticed millions upon millions beams of light erupt in the sky, with each passing second more and more beams of light joined the other ones in the sky all converging on one spot.  
  
As our nine beams finally converged the sky began to open up revealing the Digital world in the sky, and opening up the Digiport.  
  
There were several screams of amazement from people in the surrounding area, not surprising considering the Digital World had just appeared in the sky, it was only natural they would be a little shocked.  
  
"What do you know it's working," Elecmon said.  
  
Still holding up our Digivices we began to hover into the air towards the Digiport.  
  
"And away we go," Dan said.  
  
We slowly hovered off the ground much to the amazement to the people in the surrounding area. After a slow entrance we finally entered the Digiport, and emerged into the Digital World.  
  
We emerged into the Digital world to see three weakened DNA Digimon, who I could identify as Shakoumon, Silphymon, and Imperialdramon; based on the descriptions of them Izzy had given me. Standing over them was a very big Digimon that kind of looked like Myotismon, but it was much bigger and of course looked much tougher, obviously Malomyotismon.  
  
We were now in the sky slowly descending towards the ground, along with us were all the other Digidestined, not just our group and the Japanese group, but every other Digidestined in the world too. All Digidestined in the world along with their Digimon had just entered the Digital world all ready to defend against this monster.  
  
"It doesn't matter how many of you there are," Malomyotismon said. "You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
"We'll see about that." Tai said quietly probably intending to say it to himself.  
  
This was it the final stage of the plan Izzy had proposed to me, soon all the millions of Digidestined had landed on a cliff overlooking the land where Malomyotismon, the DNA Digimon, and Davis's team of Digidestined now stood.  
  
Of the millions of Digivice each of us held, not one had stopped shooting that beam of light into the sky.  
  
Without another word being spoken the final stage went into action. Each of us increased the light shooting from out Digivice and continued to aim it into the sky, each of us creating an even bigger beam of light. Those millions of beams of light were soon joined by six more as Davis's team used their Digivices to join in. About a dozen more beams also joined from the same area that they were in as a group of kids that looked to be about Sean's age who strangely enough also held D3s and began aiding the rest of us adding their own light.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Malomyotismon yelled covering his eyes. "The light! It's blinding."  
  
"It's time to end this!" I said.  
  
As if we were all one being our arms began to lower our Digivices, and the beams of light.  
  
Millions of light beams that were once pointed at the sky were now lowered and aimed straight at Malomyotismon.  
  
"No! No!" the evil Digimon yelled as the first part of his body, his arms were destroyed.  
  
Slowly Malomyotismon began to degrade, his legs disappeared and his body began to break apart.  
  
"Nobody manipulates me!" Emily yelled.  
  
It was then I noticed that she hadn't lowered her beam just yet, when the only part of Malomyotismon that remained was his head she finally lowered it, and it was her beam that plowed forward and shot through Malomyotismon's head shattering what remained of the evil vampire Digimon. Somehow I wasn't surprised that she'd done that, she'd made sure to time that just right, she wanted to be the one to finish him off, for two reasons. One she wanted to get him back for using her as a puppet to destroy us, and second because she wanted bragging rights, she wanted to be able to say that it was her that firing the final beam, and I knew that she'd make sure that all of us knew that, it probably would be the only thing she'd be talking about these last couple of days.  
  
With Malomyotismon gone the sky quickly began to brighten slightly the darkness that once filled this area disappeared lighting it up. Earth could be seen in the sky of the Digital World just like the Digital World could be seen from Earth, and it was no longer covered in darkness. However there was still a dreary atmosphere in the area, the area of the Digital World was in was a total wasteland, nothing but dreary rocky terrain accompanied by dead or dying trees, there didn't seem to by any forms of life in this area.  
  
"Man Malomyotismon sure picked a dreary place to have this fight." I said.  
  
"It wouldn't have matter where we fought," Tai said. He wasn't very far away from me, by coincidence our groups hadn't landed pretty close to each other. "It's like this all over the Digital World."  
  
"What?!" I yelled my head snapped in Tai's direction. "You've got to be kidding? How could have that happened?"  
  
"It's a result of all our battles," Tai said. "The Digimon Emperor, Mummymon, Arukenemon, and Blackwargreymon, each of them destroyed and ravaged the Digital World, and our battles with them didn't help all that much. Malomyotismon's attack turned whatever was left into a wasteland."  
  
I stared dumbfounded at the land in front of us; it was horrible there wasn't a source of plant life anywhere. When I first entered I thought it was this area via sky Digiport I thought it was just here that was like this, but Tai knew what he was talking about, I couldn't believe that the entire Digital world was the entire Digital World was like this now. There were still Digimon around, but most of them wouldn't be able to survive in this wasteland our entire struggle was for nothing! Tai's words created an eerie silence, which was finally broken by Cody.  
  
"Oikawa!" the sudden noise caused us (the ones in mine and Tai's group anyway) to dart our heads in his direction. He had stepped into a rip in the air, which seemed to lead to another world, most likely the one that Izzy was telling me about earlier. The youngest Japanese Digidestined bent down and helped a man with long purple hair and pale skin to his feet, throwing his arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Oikawa," Cody said. "We're almost there, you're almost in the Digital world. It's right here."  
  
"I-I can't," Oikawa said.  
  
"Yes you can!" Cody yelled. "You're so close you can't give up now."  
  
Oikawa looked up and looked up at the Digital World. He could barely raise his head, he looked really weak, I had know idea what had happened to him, Izzy hadn't explained that part, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the reconstruction of Malomyotismon's body. It didn't look like he was going to last a whole lot longer.  
  
"So this is it," Oikawa said. "The Digital world, I've waited so long to see it… and it's practically destroyed. This is all my doing; it's my creations Arukenemon and Mummymon that did this, and my plan to enter the Digital World that recreated Malomyotismon's body that took care of the rest. It's my fault."  
  
"No," Cody said. "You didn't know what you were doing you just wanted to go to the Digital world. Besides it's not hopeless, it'll take some time but the Digital World will rebuild itself."  
  
"I did this," Oikawa said. "I must be the one to fix it. If I have to do it with my own body."  
  
"You can't!" Cody yelled. "You're so close to the Digital world, you can't give up now."  
  
"I have to, I will repair all the damage I have caused."  
  
Oikawa's body soon went limp not long after his body completely shattered and his data floated up into the sky.  
  
"Oikawa!" Cody yelled sorrowfully as tears ran down his face.  
  
"I have striven my entire life to see the Digital World, and now I have," Oikawa's voice echoed throughout the area. "Now I will repair the damage I have caused, and at the same time fulfill my dream, and become part of it. I could not ask for more."  
  
Oikawa's data spread out throughout the sky while millions of eyes watched. As the data spread throughout the sky it created a stream of light streaming across the land. As the stream of light covered the land the wasteland was replaced with a forest streaming with plant life, until the entire area, and most likely the entire Digital world had been rebuilt and repaired.  
  
"He sacrificed himself," T.K said. "To fix the damage he caused."  
  
"Looks like everything's finally back to normal." I said examining the newly rebuilt Digital world.  
  
"Not necessarily," Tai said. "Check out the sky."  
  
I did just that tilting my head upwards, noticing that though the sky was now a bright blue again, the Earth still remained.  
  
Tai said. "All the damage may be fixed, but I don't think anything will ever be the same again."  
  
"You're right," Rob said. "The balance between the two worlds has been greatly disturbed, Evamon started it all and did some major damage, then Malomyotismon only made it worse, and the events of today was the straw that broke the camel's back. The balance, is disturbed way beyond repair, our two worlds are now permanently linked."  
  
"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Janine said. "Digimon and human can now learn to live in peace."  
  
"I never said it was," Rob said grinning. "But when we get back home, we've got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Rob was definitely right about that, Malomyotismon's attack on earth was a global event, and when we'd opened up that Digiport we'd also opened up a window in the sky so the entire world could see exactly what was going on, the entire world had seen the battle, and now the entire world knew about the existence of the Digital world, they just needed to be clued in to exactly what it was.  
  
"You're right," I said looking up towards the sphere in the sky that was Earth. "A lot of things are going to change, things are never going to be the same. Fortunately this time, it's for the better.  
  
* * *  
  
Four months passed since the big worldwide incident, and like everyone had assumed a lot had changed and a lot had gone on. Tai and I were the ones who had explained to the world leaders what exactly was going on, and the basic details of the Digital World, needless to say there were a lot of questions. It took us over a week to explain everything, but it was only a matter of time before the world leaders explained to the rest of the world what was happening, and in time they soon began to understand, of that took over a month before the whole world was clued in to the exact details.  
  
Of course not everyone welcomed the Digimon, many were afraid of them, some thought they were here to invade and destroy us, but of course there were bound to be mixed reactions, humans were a very volatile species and I don't think everyone would ever fully accept them. Which was why the forces of Light had taken action. When we returned home we found millions of balls of light streaming throughout the world, each of them contained two items a Digivice, and a Digiegg. Each of them were to go to new Digidestined, people who the forces of light felt were responsible enough to have them. The forces of Light did not want just anyone entering the Digital world, if a human with the wrong intentions entered the Digital world they were be just as dangerous as Evamon or Malomyotismon, so the forces of light raised the defenses of the Digital world and made it so only those who possessed a Digivice could enter, then distributed those Digivices along with a Digidestined partner to those who the forces of light knew would never cause any damage to the Digital world. The same was knew for Digimon, only Digimon who the forces of light felt would not cause any damage to Earth were allowed to have a Digidestined partner, and only Digimon with a Digidestined partner would be granted access to Earth.  
  
In time our lives had slowly started to get as normal as they possibly could, school had started again after months of closing to deal with the chaos, and aside from people now had Digimon partners hanging off their shoulders life was now as normal as it could get.  
  
So now I lay back in a restaurant booth, Elecmon on my shoulders, and Jenn wrapped in my arms. All members of our group of Canadian Digidestined were also sitting with us in the booth, including our Digimon, it was really nice having the world knowing about Digimon, we didn't have to keep our partners a secret anymore, they could go out in public with us, it really took a load off.  
  
It had been exactly six months since that day when I received that e-mail, the e-mail that had changed all eighteen of our lives forever, an e-mail that had thrown us into an all our war, and fortunately one that we had won, we were celebrating with dinner at one of the best restaurants in town.  
  
"Doesn't seem like six months does it?" Dan asked.  
  
"No," I said leaning back in my seat. "And that entire ordeal lasted two months. It seemed like so much longer than that, meanwhile these four months of peace seemed to fly by."  
  
"Got that right," Jenn said. "It seems like any second now we're going to be thrown back into another battle."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Rob said. "I'm the perceptive one, I would know. I thought about this a million times we destroyed all of Evamon and all of his creations, there isn't anything left in his legacy, and the Dark World has been sealed off, it's hard for us to accept because we keep getting thrown back into one fight or another, but it's true this time it really is over."  
  
I didn't say another word, I just smiled, he was right it really was over; no more battles nothing just –peace. Sweet beautiful peace, I couldn't be happier.  
  
My eyes wandered to the other body pressed up against me, my little brother Cam. The truth is I would have rather tonight was just a gathering of our team, but Sean was one of the children that had obtained a partner and a Digivice, and I did promise him that if he was Digidestined he would be able to hang around with us like Sean was, and I wasn't going to break my promise.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I saw him playing with his Digimon partner, Pagumon. It had hatched a few days after he became a Digidestined its Fresh form Zurumon had Digivolved to his In-Training form of Pagumon. He looked so innocent playing with his Digimon, Cam always did, I could say without a doubt if he had a crest he would definitely have the crest of innocence, and it was what he symbolized that we were fighting so hard to protect. Innocent people like him were exactly what we had fought so hard to save, but not just people Digimon, all the work we had done was wroth it, to save exactly what my little brother symbolized. Innocence.  
  
------------------------  
  
Wow! The final chapter if you're reading this it means all you've read all of the normal chapters! All that remains is the Epilogue; hopefully it'll be up in a day or two, not making any promises though after all something could happen, It should be out Friday at the latest…. then it's all over, one more update and it's all finished.  
  
Stay tuned for the final update Epilogue: Ending of the Team 


	55. 0 - Epilogue

*sighs* I can't believe it the Epilogue is up and I've finished the entire fic! There will be no more new chapters no more updates….nothing new to this particular fic. I'm sorry but it's over. I guess there's not much more to say except. I don't own Digimon.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Epilogue: Ending of the Team  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
  
I stared down the crowded and smell filled food court of the airport, I couldn't believe this day had finally come, I'd been thinking about it since school had started last year.  
  
Our entire group of eighteen was now gathered in the food court of the airport, each finishing up the particular food they had finished at the airport. I don't think any of us wanted to finish our meals, when we did it would all be over, we wouldn't see each other again for a long time, probably not for years.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Andrew said. "College."  
  
He took the words right out of my mouth. We'd gone through four years of peace, and at the same time high school, now we were moving onto the next step in our lives, College, and the worst part of that. Most of us were all going to different schools. Only Jenn and I were going to the same school, Rob and Emily were going to the same school, and so were Dan and Janine. The rest of the group was going alone in different schools. That left six groups of us around Canada, we were going to be separated, and this was the day that I'd been worrying about all this time, the day that the eighteen of us would finally been separated, evil and powerful Digimon had tried to do that and failed, now something as simple as school had succeeded.  
  
"Do you realize it could be years before we're all together again?" Will said.  
  
"We'll still come home for holidays," Janine said. "We'll all be home during Christmas won't we?"  
  
"Actually Dokunemon and I won't," Will said. "My program only covers my trip there today, and back in the summer. So I won't be home for Christmas."  
  
Will was one of the two of us not going to college just yet since he was a year younger than us so he still had a year of high school left. However he was still going somewhere, he had been accepted into a foreign exchange program in Egypt.  
  
"And neither will Andrew, Demidevimon, Blackgatomon and I," Emily said. "We're going to be going on vacation in Florida with our parents, it'll be our first vacation since before I was born, so it's pretty important."  
  
"So it could be at least two years before all of us are together again," Elecmon said.  
  
I sighed. "Unfortunately your right, and I guess I'm going to have to be the one who says this, it could be the last time we're all together again – ever."  
  
Everyone's head sunk, they all knew that could be true, but no one wanted to accept it, we were all going to different parts of the country, and in Will's case, the world, and most likely we would end up staying there to pursue careers, we might never see each other again, our team time as a team had ended.  
  
It was in that moment of silence when we realized all traces of food that were on any of our trays were all gone. Each one of us had delayed this as long as possible; we'd stuffed ourselves eating to try and delay the separation eating every crumb of food that we could, but now it couldn't be delayed any longer we had to go.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Jenn asked.  
  
With some hesitation everyone either answered 'yes' or silently nodded, and with a sigh escaping from all eighteen of us we stood up from our seats and began our final walk as a team. It was supposed to be a long walk to the intersection where we would all separate and head to our gates, but it only seemed like seconds.  
  
"So I guess this is it," Rob said.  
  
And unfortunately it was, with several heartfelt goodbyes, and drawn out hugs we were forced to go our separate ways, each of us heading to different gates that would separate us. Jenn, Sean, our Digimon and I were the only ones that still remained at the intersection. I held tightly onto both of her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I really don't want to leave you," I said.  
  
She laughed. "Kris we're only going to be apart for two days."  
  
"I know but that's still too long."  
  
"I know," she said. "You just make sure that you get that stuff packed up."  
  
"You make sure you get that apartment ready."  
  
We laughed then drew each other into a kiss, and reluctantly released each other as she began to walk towards her gate, we didn't break eye contact until she finally disappeared from sight.  
  
"Kris you'll see her again in a few days," Sean said. "Stop acting so lovesick."  
  
"You'll understand when you're older Sean."  
  
"You've been saying that for four years," he said. "I am older, I'm twelve, I have a girlfriend of my own, and I still don't understand."  
  
"Older than twelve," I said.  
  
"I wonder how long he'll be saying that." Tapirmon said.  
  
"So are you going to stand there staring blankly all day or are we going to head home anytime soon?" Elecmon said. "We've got a lot of stuff to pack in the next few days."  
  
"Yeah you're right," I said as we began to walk towards the exit, and the parking lot.  
  
Jenn and I were going to be living together while at college, and most likely afterwards too. So she was going to go ahead of me and get our apartment ready while I got our furniture, and other stuff packed and then drive it out there. It would take about two days to do so, and of course Sean wasn't going anywhere because he was only twelve, and still only in grade seven, he would be the only one of us that still remained here.  
  
Why did time have to drag by now, it seemed like it had taken hours to make the trip, first to the parking lot and the car ride to Sean's house where I dropped him off and then back to mine.  
  
I stepped into my room, which really didn't look like my room anymore, my bed was in pieces and tossed in the corner, I wouldn't be using that anymore, it was too small for both Jenn and I.  
  
"Shall we get to work?" Elecmon asked.  
  
"I guess so," I said. "We've got a lot ahead of us."  
  
I moved to the first box picking it up, but I'd barely lifted it two inches before a flat object fell out. I soon identified it as my old laptop. I smiled, how appropriate for that computer to make an appearance today.  
  
I'd gotten a more advanced one about two years ago, that one was too out of date, but I made sure to keep the old one. After all it was that little computer that had first taken me to the Digital world, and had started this whole thing. It still held the e-mail from Michael that had changed my life.  
  
I placed the box down and then placed the laptop on one of the boxes, and unclipped my Digivice from it's spot on my waist.  
  
"How about it Elecmon," I said holding the Digivice up to the screen. "For old times sake?"  
  
"We're supposed to be working," Elecmon said.  
  
"We can do that later, come on we might not get a chance to do this again, one last trip."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he said jumping onto my shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
I nodded and said. "Digiport open."  
  
As usual Elecmon and I were sucked into the computer, and again as usual spit out into the Digital world. The area that surrounded us was the one I'd selected to go to myself. A vast dry and windy dessert, the place where Ken's base had crash-landed, the area where Elecmon had first Digivolved and the first area of the Digital World that Elecmon and I had ever been in.  
  
I stared at the vast desert, it looked like nothing, but to both Elecmon and I it meant so much, it had a lot of sentimental value to the both of us. I ran my foot in the sand soon finding what I was looking for, a small pieces of tile buried in the sand. I bent down and cleared away the sand covering it. It was like the desert, it didn't look like much, but it meant a lot to both my partner and me.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" I said placing my hand on the tile.  
  
"How could I not," Elecmon said. "This is the tile where you found your crest."  
  
"Yeah," I said removing my crest from under my shirt and held it over the tile. "This is where I got my crest, this place has a lot of firsts for us."  
  
"This is where it all began," Elecmon said. "And I guess, this is where it's all going to end."  
  
I nodded slowly. "You're right. It really is all over; our team has separated, which means we really aren't needed anymore, our time fighting together as a team is over. We all knew it would come, we just never knew that it would be so hard."  
  
"Just like everything else in our lives, we never saw it coming."  
  
I only nodded, as a single tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't believe it; it was all over, our adventures, our battles our team – all over. All over for the better, all of us had survived, and we'd emerged victorious, I must have led them well for everything to turn out so good. Elecmon and I just stood there and stared into the horizon taking in the scenery, it would probably be awhile before we saw the Digital World.  
  
Until finally we decided it was time to go home, I opened the Digiport we were sucked into the TV, and we were brought back into my room.  
  
"I'm going to get to work," Elecmon said throwing a box onto his back. "I'll leave you to bask in your memories for awhile."  
  
He smiled at me one last time and hauled the box out of the room heading for my car. I did just what he said basked in my memories, remembering all that had happened, our battle with Emily and Andrew, our battle with Diaboromon, our battle with Emily, our World Tour, our battle with Emily, and our final battle with Malomyotismon. There were also all the friends I'd met, before all this I was only really close to Jenn and Sean, now I was close to all of my teammates, especially Jenn. The war wasn't a good thing, the suffering definitely wasn't a good thing, but I think it was worth it to get all the good things it had provided. The sense of leadership, my new friends, and best of all my relationship with Jenn, all of which had come from the war, and I if I had to do it all again I would in a heartbeat.  
  
I sighed as I stared at the laptop sitting on the box, emitting an eerie glow from the monitor. Soon that computer would be packed away in a box along with it the fight and all the events that had gone on, though I would pack it away, I would never forget what we'd been through, it was just one of the things that even the most powerful and evil Digimon couldn't destroy.  
  
I sighed leaned down over the box, and closed the laptop.  
  
THE END  
  
---------------  
  
Check out the authors notes for my final thoughts. 


End file.
